Naruto the Fox Sennin
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: Naruto, after the Zabuza mission arc decides he needs to drop his mask of happiness and show his true strength in order to prove those who underestimate him to well not underestimate him. Couln't come up with anything interesting for summary.NaruOC
1. Chapter 1: The Mask is Dropped

Naruto the Fox Sanin

Chapter 1: The Mask is Dropped

"Hello"- human speech

'Hello'- human thoughts

**Hello- Kyuubi speech**

**hello- Kyuubi thoughts**

**(A/N: For those that have already read this chapter, I have done nothing new to it, I have just made it for organized and spaced out so as for future readers to understand it better and not get confused, Arigato. Now for those that haven't read this chapter please review when you are done reading all the chapters I have published. Thanks for reading- Kitsunedragon)**

Team 7, after the battle on the bridge, decide to return back to Konoha, and Naruto also decides its time for a change in his attitude. During this mission he learned that the life of a shinobi is a dangerous one so he decided to let down his mask of stupidity. Also after their battle on the bridge, Naruto, after his large use of the Kyuubi's chakra during his battle against haku, developed a mental connection with Kyuubi allowing them to communicate with each other.

'Kyuubi remember the first time we met after our battle with haku?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**Of course kit. Although it wasn't the best introduction HAHA! I can still see the priceless look on your face. HAHA y-y-you looked like you w-w-were about to piss your pants!AHAHAHA!**

'Hey it's not that funny' Naruto fired back with a mental shout.

**Flashback**

Naruto was resting in Tazuna's residence after their battle on the bridge with Haku and Zabuza. He was sleeping like a log and looked like nothing could wake him up.

"We might as well let him rest" Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"Yeah the dobe really put up a fight yesterday against that fake hunter-nin" the Uchiha survivor commented.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you would have beat up that masked freak if you weren't knocked unconscious, isn't that right Sasuke-kun." added Sakura, the useless pink haired teammate. Sasuke didn't answer, but scowled when Sakura mentioned the part where he got knocked out. And with that they left the room.

Back with Naruto

Physically the sleeping blonde jinchuriki looked fine in his sleeping state, but what was going on his mind was another story.

_In Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was walking through what looked like a sewer complex. 'Where am I?' Naruto thought to himself as he wandered aimlessly around the sewer. Water splashing with each step he took until Naruto heard something that sounded like snoring, REALLY loud snoring.

"Now that's weird" Naruto said to himself. He then started following the sound until he came to a large room and in that room was a REALLY REALLY BIG CAGE. "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled like a little girl, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. His girlish shriek grew louder when the 'cage' spoke.

**Shut up gaki I'm trying to sleep** the cage said. Then Naruto saw something shift inside the cage and it was big. Naruto then crept closer to the cage and peeked in between the bars and saw a hint of red fur. He immediately backed away a few paces fro the cage.

"Hey is someone err or some**thing** in there" Naruto asked the cage. The thing in the cage stirred sharp claws went through the bars and rather close to Naruto's face. Naruto then fell on the ground holding his head and resumed his girly shriek of terror. The large thing, which turned out to be a fox** (A/N: If you don't know who the fox is then you are the biggest idiot on the face of the universe)**, started rolling around the cage, clutching its sides while laughing. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Kami, kit you should see you're face. HAHAHAHAHA!**Naruto continued his scream while the fox began to calm down from its fit of laughter.

**Ok kit you stop screaming like a little girl now.** Naruto continued screaming like a little girl. **Kit please you're embarrassing yourself.** Naruto continued. The fox knowing this would go on for a while stopped trying to soothe the boy and began tapping its claw in annoyance against the floor while Naruto continued screaming. **God this kid has a large lung capacity. He's been going on screaming for 10 minutes now.** The fox thought while still watching the young boy scream. Finally, Naruto began to run low on oxygen and started to stop screaming, which ended with Naruto gasping for breath. **Yes, arigato Kami-sama. Finally you've stopped, *ahem* now then Naruto-gaki besides the fact you now hold the world record for the longest scream in history, you are probably wondering where you are and who I am correct?**The large fox asked Naruto. Naruto nodded dumbly.

**Ok then kit, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and we are in your mindscape.**

"Oh so we're in my mind and you're Kyuubi. So since its my mind I can change the scenery of this place right? Because this sewer thing just isn't cuttin' it" Naruto told Kyuubi.

**Well it is your mind so I guess you can**, answered the fox. Naruto nodded and then sewer disappeared in a flash of light and in its place was a beautiful forest clearing complete with trees that towered over the area, a large waterfall that led to a pond and in the clearing was Naruto and Kyuubi. Kyuubi was out of his cage, but wore a collar with a dog/fox tag with kanji for seal on it.

"Much better if I do say so myself" Naruto said looking at his handiwork.**I must say kit you've really outdone yourself changing the scenery. I can now stretch my legs because of this I will offer to train you when you're by yourself. Just meditate and you'll instantly come into this clearing you made**,**but right now I'm hungry sooo Ja Ne,** the fox added to his compliment with a hungry look on his face as it spied a rabbit in the far of corner of the forest and then sped off.

"You're welcome!" Naruto called to the fox as it chased the rabbit into the forest depths. "Well guess its time to go" Naruto said to himself.

Exit Naruto's mindscape

Naruto then woke up with a start. Naruto then shook his head side to side rapidly due to the massive headrush he git from getting up so quickly. "Whoa big headrush" he whispered to himself. *sigh* 'At least now I know Mizuki was telling a bit of the truth. The fox was sealed in me in order to protect the village,but why me' Naruto then ended his mental reverie when Sakura walked into his room and gasped when she saw him awake. "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's awake" she called to her teammate and sensei. Naruto scratched the inside of his ear when Sakura yelled. 'Dear kami-sama I never you the pink haired banshee had such a loud voice I nearly went deaf just from that sentence she said or rather yelled' Naruto had mentally told himself. The Uchiha survivor and the copy-cat ninja were upstairs already and peeked into the room to see the blonde just staring outside the window of his room with a thoughtful expression on his face making him look older than he already was as his eyes looked like they held enormous wisdom and saw and experienced things no one else should see/experience. "Hey Naruto" kakashi called out to Naruto. " Good to see you're all better." Naruto turned his head at the sound of his name and grinned at his sensei's words. "Thanks for the kind words sensei, it really means a lot to me to hear that you actually care" Naruto told Kakashi. "Anytime naruto, and by the way when we reach Konoha we're going to start some serious training." Kakashi replied to Naruto's compliment.

**Flashback end (A/N:Sorry if the flash back was too long)**

'Ah those were good times, good times.' Naruto told Kyuubi.

**Yup good times good times, so what do you think that perverted sensei of yours will teach when you'll reach Konoha?** asked Kyuubi.

'You know I never really thought about it I'll ask him' Naruto then cut off his mental connection with Kyuubi and then ran to the front of the group to talk with Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha Paradise novel giving a perverted giggle every 5 seconds. "Hey sensei!" Naruto called to the cyclops.

"Wha- oh hey Naruto what do you want?" asked the cyclops. "Well sensei I was just wondering umm what are you gonna teach us when we reach Konoha and when will it commence?" answering Kakashi's question with his. Sasuke and Sakura both listened intently to what Kakashi was about to say because Sasuke wanted to get stronger to beat Itachi and Sakura wanted to get stronger to impress Sasuke and both widened their eyes when Naruto had actually used a smart word in his question.

"Well guys the training will start tomorrow because we have arrived" Kakashi pointed out, his finger pointing directly ahead of them. All three genin turned their heads and saw the gates of Konoha in the distance. "And what your training is, well that's a surprise" Kakashi said with a smile which was shown as his eye turned into an upside-down U. All the genin groaned when their cyclopean teacher told them that.

"Oh come on guys just rest up and you'll find out tomorrow which is actually not that far away" Kakashi said trying to cheer up his students.

"Oh and sensei I'm going to start changing my attitude because during this mission I have realized that the life of a shinobi is not one to joke about so I'm going to be more mellowed out" then Naruto lowered his voice so Sasuke and Sakura couldn't hear. "I want you to come with me so I can get some new clothes because I'm afraid I'll get kicked out like when I was younger." Kakashi nodded in understanding because when Naruto was around the age of 5 Kakashi was his anbu guardian at the time and had to beat up a villager who was about to beat up Naruto after kicking him out of the store.

"Of course Naruto and besides I also think its time you should let down that mask and that orange jumpsuit is just shouting out "Come and kill me". Kakashi said.

"Arigato sensei and how did you know I was masking my true feelings?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Well when you're an ex-anbu you tend to pick up a few things" Kakashi replied. "Oh ok" Naruto acknowledged the answer.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were wide-eyed when they heard that Naruto was actually masking his emotions which meant that his happiness and goofy attitude was all fake and that their teacher was an ex-anbu. 'Then his crush on me could be fake, wait why am I sad about this can just give me more time to focus on Sasuke-kun' the pink haired banshee thought.

'So the dobe was an unpredictable puzzle, but now I can crack him knowing his feelings are all a mask and this might be a good thing because he might have been masking his strength as well, I'm going to have to spar with him tomorrow to gauge his abilities' thought the Uchiha survivor with a smirk on his face.

"Ok then sensei let's go home!" yelled the blonde maelstrom and then sped off to Konoha's gates. Kakashi and his teammates were trailing behind trying to keep up with Naruto yelling for him to wait. When they reached into Konoha Naruto sped off to his apartment saying bye to his teammates and sensei while thinking about tomorrow's training session. Kakashi had shunshined home while Sasuke and Sakura then walked calmly back to their homes awaiting the special training with an eager attitude.

**(End chapter *gulp* I hope it was alright and sorry of you all think the chapter is too long I just got caught up with my imagination sorry Next chapter: The Special Training begins will come out as I can make it)**

**Translations**

**Jinchuriki- demon host**

**Shunshin- body flicker**

**Anbu- elite assassination ninja**

**Gaki- brat**

**Kyuubi no kitsune- Nine-tailed Fox**


	2. The Special Training begins

Naruto the Fox Sanin

Chapter 2:The Special Training begins

As you all know from the last chapter in Naruto:The Fox Sanin, Naruto and his teammates are about to get a surprise training exercise and of course Naruto is always excited when it comes to wanting to be able to get stronger. And now onto the scene of Konoha.

We found our blonde hero enjoying a nice cup of instant ramen for breakfast and a glass of milk which is surprisingly not past its expiration date. Naruto, after finishing his breakfast then walked to training ground 7 in his new clothes Kakashi got him yesterday which comprised of blue long pants that reached just above the ankles, a black t-shirt with the kanji for Fox on the front in orange (He wanted to keep his favourite colour), but covered it with a genjutsu provided by Kyuubi as he knew the villagers wouldn't like anything fox-related to be seen, and to top it off, a black hooded sweater with pockets on the front of the sweater near the stomach area (like the gangster jackets) and the Uzumaki spiral imprinted on the back of it. And of course his trusty weapons was attached to his left pant leg since he's left-handed.

'You know Kyuubi I never thanked Kakashi-sensei for helping me get some new clothes' Naruto mentally said as he started a mental conversation with his furry friend.

**Well you should kit I mean he did get rid of that horrific jumpsuit you were always wearing. I mean Kami that colour isn't suited for a ninja.**

"Well it just happens to be my favourite colour you know, and by the way I want to take you up on that offer of being your disciple" Naruto said.

**Well then I will train like no other sensei has trained you before so be ready to feel like shit after each session, now then, I'm gonna sleep in my den that you made. **Kyuubi said with a bored tone.

Naruto laughed inwardly and then set off towards the training grounds.

* * *

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto had just arrived at the bridge at his team's training grounds to see Sasuke sitting on the bridge's handrails with a bored expression on his face while trying to act cool and Sakura was staring at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan" Naruto called to his teamates. "I see that Kakashi-sensei still isn't here yet"

"Hey dobe, I see you weren't kidding about that change in your attitude and sense of fashion" Sasuke answered to Naruto's call. "Yeah Naruto you look kinda cool and good-looking if I do say so myself" Sakura chimed in.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks guys, Kakashi-sensei helped me pick them out yesterday and thanks for the compliments, especially yours Sakura. To think you'd actually call me good looking for once." Naruto said.

POOF!!! A poof of smoke then appeared out of nowhere. (no shit eh :P) "Yo" a familiar voice called out to the genin. The smoke cleared to reveal the cyclopian sharingan user Hatake Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" yelled Sakura. Sakura then looked at Naruto with a confused expression, Naruto always used to join her in complaining about their sensei's tardiness,but now he just stood their and glared at cyclops.

"Yes well I got lost on the road of life." lied the jonin. "LIAR!!!" Sakura chimed in, rather loudly I might add and once again Naruto did not join her in the art of belittling their teacher. "Yeah, yeah now then its time to begin that special training I promised you." Kakashi said ignoring Sakura and going straight to the point. Kakashi saw his students instantly become serious when he mentioned training. He then reached into his weapons pouch and took out 3 pieces of paper.

"Umm sensei what are those pieces of paper for and how will they help our training?" asked Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were wondering the same thing. Kakashi chuckled at the question.

"Well Sakura these are no ordinary pieces of paper, these are" Kakashi took a dramatic pause... "special chakra papers, you pump a small amount of chakra into the paper and depending on what will to the paper when you pump chakra into it will determine your chakra's elemental nature." Kakashi said. The 3 genin then reached out and took 1 piece of paper each, but before they began Naruto interuppted.

"Kakashi-sensei, how do you know what your chakra nature is?" asked Naruto.

"Oh right I forgot to mention that, thanks naruto." Naruto beamed at being acknowledged. "Right so as you know the five chakra elements are fire, wind, water, earth and lightning." Kakashi said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world (even though it is). The genin nodded.

"So when you focus chakra into the paper the paper will change in different ways depending on your chakra natures, some people even have multiple chakra natures, 3 at the most for normal people, but people usually have 1." Kakashi said. "So if the paper cuts in half your nature is wind, if it burns its fire, if it gets soaked its water, if it crumples up its lightning and if it turns to dust your nature is earth." The genin nodded at the information given to them. "I have only lightning chakra and nothing else because some ninja have been said to gain a second or third chakra nature by the time they are jonin."

"Any more questions?" kakashi asked his 3 students. The genin shook their heads. "Good so get on with it, I want to see what happens" Kakashi whined like a 3 year old. The genin laughed at his antics, except Sasuke who smirked. The genin then began the process of finding their chakra natures going 1 after the other. Sakura went first, she closed her eyes and focused her chakra into the special paper. Then the paper turned to dust in her palm. Kakashi chuckled at the sight, after all Naruto did say Sakura's punches felt he was hit with a boulder.

"Well Sakura looks like you have an earth type chakra nature although I expected you to have a water nature" Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura grinned widly. Now it was Sasuke's turn, he closed his focus as he pumped a small amount of chakra into the paper. The paper then began to crumple up, but then after it crumpled it instantly caught on fire. Sasuke afraid he would get burned dropped the paper in a frantic fashion with a scared expression on his face. Sakura cheered for Sasuke because he had two chakra natures and started to compliment him while Naruto scowled at Sasuke's luck at having 2 chakra natures. Naruto then began laughing at Sasuke as he looked at his to check if he had any burns on his hand.

"Well Sasuke I always knew you would have a fire nature because you're an Uchiha and as you know all Uchiha have it, but the lightning element was very unexpected, even I was surprised."

Sasuke smirked at having 2 chakra natures thinking he is now the strongest of the team and then started to act all cool, but kept his eyes focused on Naruto as he was the only one left. Sakura and Kakashi also stared at Naruto, curious to what his chakra nature is. Naruto looked around to find everyone staring at him, and then realized it was his turn. Naruto then stared at the paper in his hand and then closed his eyes as he began to focus chakra into the paper. Then the most unexpected thing happened. The paper was cut in thirds, then one third was burned, a second third was soaked while the other third was turned to dust. Everyone's eyes widened at was shown before them.

"Well naruto it seems you have 4 chakra natures: fire, earth, water and the rarest element found in people, wind." Kakashi said with a surprised tone, but then smiled later as now he could teach Naruto in order to complete a certain technique (A/N: Can you guess what it is?)

"Yatta, I have more chakra elements than Sasuke-teme." Naruto yelled in a louder than normal voice and began jumping around. Sasuke began scowling and glaring at Naruto. 'How could the dobe have so much chakra natures, I should be the one with all those powers, I'm an Uchiha for god's sake." Sakura then ran up to Naruto and began congratulating him on his achievement.

"Ok guys and girl settle down!"called Kakashi. Said guys and girl immediately silenced themselves and watched Kakashi wanting to know what they will do now.

"Now that you guys know your chakra natures, and well nature for Sakura." Sakura scowled at kakashi's comment, but chose to spare her rant of doom. "I will now teach you jutsus that will match your chakra natures and build your jutsu repertoire, and even though you all have mastered the tree walking exercise, I want you to continue it in order to build up your chakra reserves and control, especially you Naruto because of your "condition" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded knowing he was talking about Kyuubi. "and I'll be teaching you the water walking exercise and do some spars, however we'll do some of that stuff another time."

Kakashi then tossed a few scrolls from his weapons pouch to each of the genin, which they caught. "These scrolls contain jutsu and Sasuke and Sakura one of your scrolls contain a taijutsu style for each of you learn. Sasuke yours is the _**Golden Dragon's Fist**_ and Sakura yours is the _**Wrath of the Banshee**_. Naruto I'm still trying to find a style to suit you ok. This is for each of you to learn on your own time, but for now I want you all to do the tree walking exercise until the end of the training session and if you run out of chakra just take a 10 minute break, that should be enough time for you to recover your chakra to almost full or completely full" Kakashi said. The genin then rested their scrolls by a tree near the trees where they were to do the tree walking. They began to do their training and continued to do so taking their ten minute breaks in between. When the time came to stop they began to get ready to go home covered in dirt and sweat, but not before picking up their special scrolls.

'Don't want to forget those' they all thought and then left for their homes. Naruto on the other hand headed straight for his favourite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Jiji-ichiraku one extra large chicken ramen please" Naruto called to the ramen chef. "Sure thing Naruto" the chef answered and then began to whip up naruto's order. Naruto then began to talk to Kyuubi about their training while they waited on the order.

'Hey Kyuubi did you hear, I have four chakra elements, earth, water, wind and fire.' Naruto told Kyuubi in a mental shout.

**I know, I can hear and see what goes on through your eyes, good job kit, I was surprised myself when you got earth and fire. The fire element is most likely from me since we demon foxes have fire as our most common chakra element, but the wind really surprised because that element is the rarest element to appear in a person's chakra except in Sunagakure.**

Naruto smiled a foxy smile from the praise the fox gave him and then began eating or should I say inhaling his ramen when it came.

'So what are we going to be doing 'Kyuubi-sensei' saying the last part with a mocking tone.

Kyuubi ignored the mocking tone and began to tell Naruto what they were going to be doing during their training.

**Well kit tonight I'll be teaching you the kitsuneken and your mother's fighting style the Uzuken.**

Naruto then left the stand after his 20th bowl and headed home with his new training scrolls in hand.

'Wait a minute, Kyuubi you knew my mother?' Naruto asked the nine-tailed bijuu hoping to gain some information on his family.

**Actually Naruto I never knew your mother personally, but I spent enough time in their small village of Whirlpool Country to learn their family fighting style, however I know her name was Uzumaki Kushina, if you want to know more you could ask your hokage.**

' Kyuubi-sensei that really means a lot even if it just her name' thanked Naruto.

**No problem kit and by the way when did you start to call me _Kyuubi-sensei_**? Kyuubi asked his host.

'I just thought I should call you that since you will be teaching me' Naruto answered.

Then Naruto after arriving at his apartment room, had a shower, dressed himself in his pajamas and then went to rest his tired body. Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape he was training himself and his kagebunshin with Kyuubi learning katas for both styles since he learned that you can know what a clone knows whenever its dispelled. This training went on for several hours with Naruto feeling like shit at the end.

**I told to be prepared for feeling like shit at the end of each session, but noooo you told me that you could handle it, you would feel fine.**

'Shut up Kyuubi I'm going to rest my mind now' Naruto told Kyuubi in an annoyed tone and then left his mindscape to go to dreamland.

A/N: End Chapter, next is chapter 3:The Special Continues & the Chunin exams Begin. Review please.

Translations

teme- bastard

kitsuneken- fox fist

Uzuken- Whirlpool Fist


	3. Chapter 3:Training Continues&Chunin Exam

Naruto the Fox Sanin

Chapter 3: The Special Training Continues and the Chunin Exams

"Naruto" –normal speech

'Naruto'- thought speech

**Naruto- Kyuubi speech**

_**Naruto- Kyuubi thoughts**_

Today Naruto was walking to his team's meeting place, but rather slowly because all night he had trained in his mindscape learning the kitsuneken and Uzuken until he the katas for them like the back of his hand and now he had mastered both styles thanks to his use of the Kagebunshin.

'Kami Kyuubi sure can be a slave driver, I mean I'm grateful to him for training me, but dear kami I feel like shit' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. Naruto seemed to feel more relaxed as he looked at the puffy white forms of condensated water.

"Now I know why Shikamaru likes watching clouds so much" he said with a smile and then arrived at the training grounds.

"Ohahyo, Sasuke-teme…Haruno-_ama/whore_" Naruto growled, his eyes flashed red. Sakura glared at the blonde and was about to rant about why he shouldn't call her one when POOF!!! (HOORAY 4 POOFS!!!)

"Hey there, anyways I was late today because I signed you all up for the chunin exams" Kakashi said. Sakura was about to yell liar, until she had registered what Kakashi just told them.

"Shannaro, now I can show Sasuke-kun, how strong I am" Sakura whispered to her inner self. Kakshi then handed then the registration cards.

"Now then, intense training starting now to prepare you for your exams, they start next week Friday so get ready to go home feeling like shit" Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto looked up at the sky.

'Why, kami-sama, two of them are slave drivers, why kami, WHY?!?!' Naruto thought as he cried.

"Okay Naruto and Sasuke, you guys seem to have a knack for offense, so I'll teach you the most powerful jutsus I know in my arsenal. Naruto watch this is Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu, _Katon: Karyuheki no Jutsu/ Fire Style Fire Wall Jutsu, Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, and Doton: Do sokonawareta no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Shatter Jutsu_, I will now demonstrate them to you" Kakashi said.

"Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu" Kakshi yelled and then a huge dragon of wind blew out of his mouth slicing anything near to shreds before it gave a roar and came into contact with a tree shredding it to tooth picks and disappearing in a swirl of wind with a final roar.

"Sugoi" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto, 'Those jutsus should be mine; I need more power if I want to defeat…him' Sasuke thought. Kakshi then demonstrated the rest of the jutsus and Naruto ran off to practice them.

"Ok Sasuke, I don't know much lightning jutsus and I know you can learn some more fire jutsus at home, so I'll teach what I know" Kakashi said and then formed some handsigns.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu" Kakshi yelled and then the fire dragon rocketed forward and exploded into flames as it blew up a rock. Sasuke smiled, this would prove useful.

"Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu" Kakshi yelled and then a powerful thunderbolt blasted from his finger tips ad Sasuke's smile grew wider and wider as Kakashi showed him jutsu after jutsu. He will finally have enough power to kill Itachi.

"Sakura, let's go, Sasuke learn those jutsus I showed you" Kakshi commanded. The Uchiha nodded and then went off to train.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting in a clearing in the forest near the training ground he had quickly mastered the wind dragon technique, which found to be surprisingly easy then proceeded to begin practicing the fire wall. Naruto formed handsigns and then spun.

"Katon: Karyuheki no Jutsu" he shouted and then a spinning wall of fire surrounded Naruto before it dissipated in a matter of 10 seconds.

"Finally I got it down, and only after my 10th try" Naruto said proudly he then proceeded to learn the Do sokonawareta. He then formed the handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Doton: Do Sokonwareta no Jutsu" Naruto yelled. Then he waited a while to see if anything happened, Naruto growled in anger as he observed that no damage had occurred and then went to leave, but then he felt a rumbling underneath his feet. He turned back and saw the entire earth in front of him crack open and formed a huge chasm. Naruto's mouth was agape and then looked down the chasm, it was at least 30 ft. deep and 5 ft, wide.

"SUGOI!!!!" he shouted and then did a little victory dance. Then Naruto stopped dancing and heard A rustling in the bushed behind him. Naruto took out his kunai to get ready for battle, the bushes spread and revealed glowing red eyes and then what stepped out was so hideous, so ugly, so terrifyingly disgusting that Naruto had to resist the urge to empty his stomach, it was a ….Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "Oh Sasuke, it's just you, I thought it was something else" Naruto said. Sasuke's four tomoed Sharingan, 2 in each eye, began to spin. Naruto took a step back as he looked at Sasuke.

"Uh Sasuke, you all right and why is Sharingan spinning like that?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke surveyed the damage.

"Did you do this?" Sasuke asked the blonde jinchuriki. Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto replied. Sasuke then looked up at Naruto with an evil smile.

"I want to fight you" Sasuke said. Naruto stepped back again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, the great Uchiha thinks he can't beat a dobe and had to tests his abilities against him?" Naruto said in a mocking tone. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Of course not, demo you said you were masking everything, feelings, attitude so you might have been masking your skills, so I want to see your true power" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked and then his eyes flashed red for a split second.

"All right then Uchiha-teme, demo let's do this in front of Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, I want to show them your face when I end up kicking your ass" Naruto said confidently.

"You sound confident, well fine let's go" Sasuke said, then the Uzumaki and Uchiha walked back to training field. A few minutes later they arrived at the training field and then their eyes widened when they saw the field was covered in craters. Then they heard a yell, followed by a chakra spike and then a loud boom. The two genin quickly ran to the source of those occurrences. There they stood and saw Sakura holding up a sword of earth, she then threw the sword of stone and it sliced through a couple of trees and a boom followed after as it crashed to the ground. She then turned around.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what do you think of my Doton jutsu, it's called ummm" Sakura thought, "what's it called again?" she asked Kakshi. Kakshi sighed at how idiotic this pink haired bitch was.

"For the last time Sakura, the jutsu is called, _Doton: Ken no Do/ Earth Style: Sword of Earth_" Kakshi said. Sakura nodded and then turned back to Sasuke.

"Well what did you think?" she asked her crush. Sasuke looked at the destruction and then nodded in acceptance and then muttered his favourite word, that is, if it is a word.

"Hn" he muttered. Sakura squealed in excitement before she jumped around shouting how Sasuke loved her and all that shit. The three boys shook their heads in disappointment, then Naruto head shot up.

"Oh right, Kakshi sensei, can you watch the fight between me and Sasuke, I want to show you how I kick his ass" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and then sat against a tree.

"Yeah right, Naruto-baka, you could never defeat Sasuke, he's an Uchiha, he's the strongest ever" Sakura yelled. Naruto growled at the pink haired banshee.

"Sakura, look, do everyone here a favour and shut your mother fucking mouth, honestly you are so annoying some time, no not sometimes, all the time now go away so I can beat this teme" Naruto shouted in anger. Kakashi and the others were surprised at Naruto's outburst, they had never seen him become so angry, so much hate was shown in those cerulean blue orbs of his when he looked at Sakura, that hate only increased when he looked at Sasuke.

"Let's fight now teme" Naruto growled. Sasuke glared and then got into the Uchiha fighting stance. Naruto got into the stance of the Uzuken, which consisted of his left arm starched out in front of him, his hand out stretched and his right arm placed at his waist, his legs shoulder width apart.

"Come, little Uchiha" Naruto taunted, Sasuke then rushed Naruto and jumped to deliver an axe kick, but Naruto held up his arms and blocked it and then grabbed Sasuke's leg and then swung him into the ground. Sasuke got up and then fired a punch aimed for Naruto's gut, but Naruto back flipped to avoid it. Sasuke then formed handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled and then a huge fire ball sped towards the blonde, but Naruto jumped near the river and formed handsigns.

"Uzumaki Secret Jutsu: Uzu no Tate" Naruto shouted. Then water rose up out of the river and swirled into a whirlpool before going in front of Naruto and protecting him from Sasuke's fireball. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The dobe, he was losing to the dobe.

"Surprised eh Sasuke, well that's not all" Naruto said and formed handsigns.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Naruto said. The whirlpool then morphed into a dragon's head and then the dragon sped towards Sasuke. Naruto grinned like a maniac before he laughed. The water dragon gave a roar. Sasuke formed some handsigns and then held his hand out in front of him.

"Raiton: Rairyuheki no Jutsu/ Wall of Lightning" Sasuke yelled, and then electricity poured out his body and expanded forming a wall in front of him. The dragon crashed into the lightning wall and then disappeared in a splash. Naruto then ran forward, Sasuke also ran forward and they engaged in a heavy taijutsu battle. Kakashi was on the sidelines, admiring the amount of skill Naruto and Sasuke had with their new jutsus, while Sakura was cheering on Sasuke. Naruto then aimed a kick at Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke caught the kick and then twisted Naruto ankle, intending to break it, but Naruto spun with the twist and freed his leg, Naruto then got back up and threw a few punches which Sasuke blocked, however Naruto had then sent a fast kick to Sasuke's stomach knocking the wind out of him and then followed up by punching Sasuke in the chin, then ducked and formed a kagebunshin which kicked Sasuke in the chin sending him upwards, Naruto followed up and added a kick of his own before grabbing Sasuke's ankles, formed a few flips and slammed Sasuke in the dirt. Naruto then rolled back onto his feet and threw a few shuriken. Sasuke slowly got up and then formed some handsigns and then spun.

"Katon: Karyuheki no Jutsu" he said and then a whirl of fire melted the projectiles. Naruto sneered at Sasuke, who grinned in satisfaction. Naruto then decided he needed to end this now and then channeled chakra and formed some handsigns.

"Secret Uzumaki Jutsu: Tsume no Sui" Naruto said and then water surrounded his hands and formed claws. Naruto showed his foxy grin to Sasuke. "I win" Naruto said and then disappeared in a blur of speed. Everyone's eyes widened at the pace Naruto moved at, only Kakashi could track him. Naruto then appeared in front of the Uchiha with his claws of water held in front of the Uchiha's face.

"Slash…you are dead and I am the victor, I claim victory of this battle between myself and the Uchiha-teme" Naruto yelled and then looked at the time, it was time to go home. Sakura then looked at Sasuke and saw the bruises and cuts he had gotten from Naruto. She glared at the blonde who was celebrating his victory.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Naruto-baka" Sakura said. Naruto turned and put on a mock sad face.

"Oh how will I ever live with myself?" he said sarcastically before he turned back to leave, Kakashi then got up to go and check on Sasuke before going to have a talk with our blonde jinchuriki.

**Konoha streets**

Naruto was walking down the street feeling rather good about himself as he ignored the villagers glares which he received at a daily basis. He had learned some jutsu, mastered them and then to wrap it all up, he had beaten the Sasuke's ass in front of Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Yup this was a good day and also he got to go to the chunin exams. Then he turned when he heard some footsteps behind him.

"Oh hey Kakshi-sensei, sorry about beating up Sasuke so badly, it's just that I needed to put him in his place and to make a point" Naruto said. Kakashi waved his hand.

"No it's alright, in fact what you say is totally true, but next time, don't be so rough" Kakashi said, "what was that point you were trying to make anyway?"

"That even a dobe can become strong" Naruto stated. Kakashi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, I'm glad to call you my student in fact I think you're the only one who has enough potential to become chunin, but in order to get through the first and second rounds, you need that aspect of teamwork with Sasuke and Sakura, so just try to get along with them for the time being, just until the third part of the exams, okay Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Hai…I'll try sensei" Naruto said and then Kakashi left in a poof of smoke.

'Well Kyuubi-sensei, time to train' he thought to the fox.

**I've already made the schedule kit,** Kyuubi replied with a vulpine grin.

**Naruto's apartment in his mindscape**

Naruto was in his mindscape when he arrived home and was training with Kyuubi.

"So sensei, what did you say you were going to teach me?" Naruto questioned.

**I will be teaching you the ability to transform into an animal, namely a fox**, Kyuubi said with a wide grin.

"What how will turning into a fox help…me?" he questioned slowly as the words processed in his mind. "Ooooohhhhhh, nice I love it, teach me" Naruto said in excitement. Kyuubi chuckled.

**Okay, so in order to turn into a fox, you must visualize the look of a fox, its scent, every single physical aspect of it if you want to become one of us**, Kyuubi explained,** now just close your eyes and in order to turn into a fox you must say the magic words, I'mabigstupidfathead.** Kyuubi said with a snicker. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'mabigstupidfathead" Naruto said, and then opened his eyes and looked at himself and saw the Kyuubi laughing and rolling on the floor. "Kyuubi I thought you said saying those words would help me" Naruto said angrily.

**Naruto say those words slowly and you'll hear what they say and then you'll understand why I'm laughing, **Kyuubi said and then returned to busting his gut and feeling his spleen die so many times from the amount of laughter. Naruto thought as he processed the words slowly through his brain.

"I'mabigstupidfathead, I'm…a ..big..stupid..fat..head" Naruto said to himself before his eyes widened in realization. Naruto glared at the fox. "Now I know why people hate you baka kitsunes" Naruto growled.

**Aww come on kit don't be like that, ok to really turn into a fox you must do the first part of everything I said, and then you will morph into one of kin** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and then closed his eyes and focused on being a fox. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Naruto's whiskers became darker and then grew off his face and became actual whiskers, his ears elongated and became pointed like Kyuubi's, golden blonde fur covered his body, his toes and fingers came together and changed into paws and then finally, a single golden tail sprouted out of his skin, but the most painful part finally came. Naruto fell to the ground howling in pain, that's right howling, as his bones and muscles rearranged themselves to form the bones and muscles of a kitsune's. Naruto then fell from two legs to all fours and then Naruto opened his eyes, they were still cerulean blue, but the pupil was slitted and then Naruto let out a howl. Naruto then looked at himself.

"Hahahaha, I did it, it hurt like hell, but I did it I'm a kitsune" then Naruto froze. "How do I change back, Kyuubi-sensei?"

**Okay kit now that you've mastered the kitsune transformation, you must now do the hanyou transformation, for when you accomplish this exercise you are no longer human or demon, but half demon, a hanyou. **Kyuubi said. Naruto was silent before he started freaking out. (Ever watch Johnny Test, well you know when Dukey freaks out, yeah Naruto's doing that).

"What do you mean I'm not human, people will surely notice the tails and ears poking out" Naruto screamed. Kyuubi waved his paw.

**Relax, just focus on changing into your human form and the transformation will do the rest. **Naruto forced himself to calm down and then focused and his bones popped and cracked as he transformed again. This time he looked like his human self except he now the hair by where his ears were had grown to cover it up and the two fluffy ears stuck up out of his blonde locks and the tail still swished behind him.

"Okay now what?" Naruto asked, "How do I get rid of the fluffy thingies here and here" he asked gesturing to his head and rear.

**You can't, but I can cast a genjutsu around you that will hide them,** Kyuubi said.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to get used to the tail and ears not being on the side of head" Naruto said, "guess I'd better get going then, later sensei" he said and was about to leave.

**Oh no you don't you will stay here until midnight, it's only 2:30 right now and you will stay here and train in your transformations because at the speed you do it at anybody would have killed you by then** Kyuubi commanded.

Naruto nodded, "Yes Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto said and then for the rest of the day within the confides of Naruto's mindscape, his screams continued until midnight.

**Time Skip- Next Friday**

Over the week, Naruto had tried and eventually succeeded in trying to make things work out between Sasuke, Sakura and him. He told them that they would work together for the first 2 parts of the exam and then during the final part they wouldn't help each other and then the killing blow. Once they became chunin, they didn't have to associate with him anymore, unless on missions. That got them to agree to help each other for the exams. Team 7 then walked to the Academy building where the first exam of the chunin exams was supposed to take place. Then as Naruto and the others were walking, Naruto rounded a corner and accidentally ran into a boy, about one year older than himself and a girl was about 15 was standing behind him. Naruto dusted himself off and looked at the two. The boy was wearing a cat like black body suit, wore some sort of Kabuki paint and to top it off some sort of large thing on his back wrapped in bandages. As for the girl, she was blonde, her hair tied in four individual ponytails, wore a purple top and skirt and you could see she was wearing a fish net suit underneath and saw their hitai-ates, both from the Hidden Sand Village.

"Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going" Naruto apologized. The boy however, didn't take the apology and sneered at Naruto.

"I don't care, I hate when people bump into me", he said and then looked at the girl, "Temari don't interfere" he added. The girl, defined as Temari shook her head.

"Kankuro, can you anywhere without picking a fight?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Kankuro smiled and shrugged and then cocked his fist back to hit Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch and then struck a pressure point on Kankuro's arm, disabling it. Kankuro was furious and then tried to reach the bundle on his back, but then a chilling voice was heard.

"Kankuro stop this nonsense immediately" the scary voice said. All heads turned to see a red headed boy standing upside down on a tree, he wore a brown and black outfit and had a most heavy, gourd on his back and had a tattoo with the kanji for love above his right eye.

"Gaara, gomen, this gaki here started it…" Kankuro started, but was halted mid-sentence.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" Gaara said, each word dripping with killing intent. Gaara then disappeared in a whirl of wind. When the wind was whirling Gaara spied Naruto.

'He managed to paralyse Kankuro's arm and render him useless, he has skill' Gaara thought and then reappeared between Kankuro and Teamari.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, I am Subaku no Gaara, you, the blonde, what is yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied. Sasuke then stepped forward.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said as though his name meant the entire world. Gaara then turned away from Team 7, ignoring Sasuke.

"I will see you at the chunin exams, Uzumaki Naruto, I will enjoy our fight" Gaara said. Naruto nodded and then watched the Suna team walk off. Team 7 then went to go to the Ninja academy, the place where all their training began, where the first exam was to take place.

Team 7 entered the complex, and then ascended to the third floor. When they arrived at the second floor they saw a large amount of people standing there demanding to be let into a room that had been said to be where the chunin exams were.

Team 7 looked at each other with confused looks, but they had only gone up two floors. Then realization hit Naruto.

"Listen guys" he whispered, "this is a decoy, this is really the second floor, so I say we leave this room and go up ahead so as to lower our competition" Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at the blonde's sensory abilities and then nodded dumbly.

**Third Floor**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the third floor and then when they reached the door, Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Ah good you all showed up" Kakashi said.

"What might have happened if we didn't sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You all would never be able to go in if it was only two of you, for in order to go to the chunin exams, there must be 3 man teams, so go in and kick some ass" Kakashi said giving a thumbs up. The genin nodded and then went to walk, but then Naruto was held back by Kakashi.

"Naruto, give them a good introduction would you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto grinned and nodded. The team then entered the room and their eyes widened. The entire room was filled with a mass of glaring genin, all the glares fired towards at them.

"Sasuke-kun" a shrilly voice cried. Sasuke was then glomped by Yamanaka Ino. "I've been waiting for you in excitement" she said in a seductive voice. Sakura instantly got mad.

"Ino-pig, get your hooves off of Sasuke-kun!!" the pink haired banshee yelled to the blonde haired banshee. The two banshees then yelled at each other, until two more people joined the party.

"Hey guys, can you turn it down, it's very troublesome" Shikamaru said as Chouji walked beside him eating his chips.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji" Naruto greeted giving them high fives. Shikamaru and Chouji and smiled as they chatted with their friend.

"Naruto, nice clothes, looks like you finally decided to be smart now" Shikamaru said with a chuckle. Naruto was wearing a black jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on it and remained open to show the world his dark blue t-shirt underneath which had a picture of the yin and yang symbol with dragon on yin and a fox on yang, along with some long forest green cargo pants and blue ninja sandals.

"So guys how's training with Asuma, Kakashi-sensei and my team have been training like crazy when Kakashi signed us up" Naruto said, Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah we've training like crazy also, but Ino's been too much of a bitch so it was really troublesome" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Chouji laughed at the insult towards Ino. Ino however heard that started to shout at the lazy boy genius. Naruto found it was too silent and then pointed his finger at all the genin present.

"OI, MINNA, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!!" Naruto yelled. The whole room glared and directed killer intent at Naruto. Naruto ignored them all and then fired back with a large amount of his own by firing up the Kyuubi's chakra. People then reduced theirs and backed and knew one thing, 'Don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Hey Sasuke, we are so going to kick your ass" Kiba said as he and his team walked in. Kiba then walked forward and gave Naruto a high five.

"Kiba, buddy how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Really good, but from what I can see you've gotten stronger and developed fashion sense, but Sasuke looks like a stupid asshole and Sakura…no comment on her" Kiba said. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the insult and attempted to punch Kiba, but Naruto blocked it.

"Sasuke save the violence for the exam, not now" Naruto said. Then there was a long moment of silence so Kabuto had no reason to go over and get information on the rookies. Then a large poof of smoke appeared and then a tall man wearing a bandana with a Konoha symbol on it and a long black trench coat with about 10 chunin stood behind him.

"Okay you gakis, time to shut your yaps and sit down, I am Morino Ibiki and I am proctor of first written exam" Ibiki ordered. Naruto cracked his fingers. Oh this was going to be fun.

**(A/N: Naruto will finally take his chunin exams, but will he succeed and now next will be chapter for Chunin Exams Part 1)**


	4. Chapter 4: Chunin Exams

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 4

Chunin Exams Part 1

"Alright you gakis take a seat so we can proceed with this written exam" Ibiki said. Naruto went and grabbed a seat between Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Good luck guys" Naruto said to his 2 friends. Shikamaru and Chouji nodded and then looked at Ibiki as he explained the rules of the exam.

"Okay guys the rules are that when the test is over, if you get one of the ten question wrong you lose one point, so you get 9 out of 10 and so on, also if you are caught cheating three times in a row you and your team are completely disqualified from the exam, also the tenth question at the end will be revealed forty-five minutes before the exam is finished, okay and as soon as you receive your test papers you can begin" Ibiki said. The mass of chunin then quickly handed out test papers and then took seats around the classroom, their clipboards at the ready, in order to write down the team that was caught cheating. Naruto then looked at the questions and immediately paled.

'Okay first question, there is a line representing the distance a person can throw a shuriken, the radiur of the semi circle shown is the line of enemy ninja, show the calculations of how the ninja can hit all of his enemies using that one shuriken' Naruto thought reading the question. This question seemed near impossible; Naruto clutched his head as he watched Sakura just blaze past those questions, but only a normal person would have to…cheat. Naruto showed his foxy grin, He then tapped his pencil on the desk, to most people it would only be a person tapping their pencil, but to experienced ninja, it was actually Morse code.

'Hey Shikamaru, we have to cheat' he tapped. Shikamaru nodded and tapped his pencil.

'Yeah I realized, but we have no one to cheat off of' Shikamaru tapped back. Naruto thought and then smiled.

'Don't worry, I have a plan, I can get the answers using a little technique I've been working on' Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed.

'Troublesome, but alright, say does Chouji no Morse code too?' he asked. Naruto thought for a while.

'I think so, let me check' Naruto tapped, Naruto then kicked Chouji's leg. Chouji turned to Naruto and found him tapping his pencil. Chouji looked at the pencil for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he grinned. Chouji then picked up his pencil and began to return the morse message. Naruto's eyes brightened.

'Oh yeah, he does Shikamaru' Naruto tapped to the lazy genius. Shikamaru smiled, Naruto then tapped out the plan to Chouji, Chouji nodded and then Naruto set to work. Naruto used his genjutsu hidden fox ears to listen to the sound vibrations of Sasuke's pencil since he had obviously hit the jackpot with the person he was copying from with his Sharingan. Naruto then quickly wrote down the answers and when he had finished, he quickly tapped them out to Chouji and Shikamaru. While Naruto was tapping the answers to Chouji and Shikamaru, people from Konoha and the other villages were being caught cheating and the numbers dropped like flies, dwindling from over 100 to at least 55 teams left. After that the three friends took a nap on the desk. Kankuro went to go to the bathroom with an escort chunin. While in the bathroom Kankuro laughed.

"Those Konoha nins didn't even notice there was an extra chunin in the ranks, okay Karasu tell me the answers starting with number one" Kankuro said and then the Chunin's face started to crack off revealing a wooden surface underneath.

**TIME SKIP-45 MINUTES LEFT**

"Okay gakis pencils down, time for the tenth question, now then before I ask the tenth question does anyone want to drop out, if so do it now" Ibiki said, then immediately at least 11 teams dropped out, leaving 44 teams.

"Ok, as for those of you that stayed here…." Ibiki took a dramatic pause, "you pass" he said with a smile. Everyone in the room gasped.

"What do you mean we passed, what was the tenth question?" Temari asked, not understanding the events that had just occurred.

"You see the tenth question was whether or not you would have the guts to stay, you the point of this test was to be able to gather information, thus you were required to cheat" Ibiki explained, "sometimes information of the enemy is vital to a village, and…" Ibiki then removed his bandana and the whole class was shocked, there on his scalp were numerous burns, slashes and wholes from where screws were punctured into his head, "it can even cost you your life" he finished.

'Cool, I bet his hands are worse' Dosu, an Oto Nin, thought. Then a black…something blasted through the nearby window and then the black thing unfolded to reveal it was a tarp, that read, 'Proctor of Second Exam, the awesome and knock out sexy Mitarashi Anko' and there in front of the tarp was a purple haired woman, wearing anbu leg armour, a orange skirt over a fishnet outfit and to top it off a large full body trench coat, who would obviously be Anko. Anko surveyed the classroom and smiled, everyone was freaked out by her entrance, except for a young Uzumaki Naruto who was…checking her out. Anko grinned at Naruto, who just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ibiki, you've gone soft, there are 44 teams left in here" anko said.

"Not my fault if they want to die" Ibiki said.

"Well I'll be sure to reduce their numbers by more than half" she said with an evil grin. Everybody shuddered in fear at what she had just said. "Ok boys and girls, follow me to where you're going to have your second exam" Anko said. The entire class got up and reluctantly followed. The class then walked through the village, and then entered an area with a sign that said RESTRICTED SECTION. Naruto grinned in anticipation. Oh he was going to have some fun today. Then Anko stopped in front of a large fence, behind the fence was a large amount of dense foliage, where the sounds roars, hisses, branches snapping and other sounds could be heard.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Training Grounds, number 44, also known as the FOREST OF DEATH" she said. Naruto smirked.

"Sounds fun" he said. Everyone looked at him, like he was crazy nut job, which he might have been.

"It does, doesn't it, at least for now, just wait until you meet all the blood thirsty predators in there, that's when the real fun starts" anko said.

"Like I said, sounds fun" Naruto said. People began to back away from the blonde boy and purple haired woman.

"I like you gaki, but anyways back to the exam, ok the rules are simple, since there are 44 of you, 22 of you will each get earth scrolls the half, heaven scrolls, the object of this is to go and try and get both scrolls by taking out other teams, then when you have gotten both scrolls, you will head to the tower in the centre of the forest where the other half of the exams are to take place" Anko explained. The genin all nodded.

"Now then you will first sign this consent form before you get a scroll" anko said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't want to be responsible for when the parent start crying when their gakis die" Anko said with a grin. The genin then went took a consent form and then one by one each team got either a heaen or an earth scroll.

"So we don't know who gets which scroll" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but that just means we have more people to fight" Naruto said. Sakura hid behind Sasuke who was smiling at the thought of fighting people.

"Ok people, your teams will be assigned to a gate and then on my mark the gates will open and the exam will be begin" Anko said.

Team 7- Gate 1

Team 8- gate 2

Team 10- Gate 3

Oto Team- gate 4

Kabuto's Team- Gate 5

"OK, on your marks….get set…" anko began, the genin's legs tensed ready to bolt inside the moment the gates opened, "IKUZO!!!" Anko yelled and the gates sprung open and the teams sped inside the forest not prepared for the horrors that wait within.

**(A/N: Chapter 4 complete: please read and review and also Chapter 5 will come out as soon as possible, next Is Chapter 5: Naruto gets a Pet)**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto gets a Pet

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 5

Naruto gets a Pet

Naruto and the team were jumping through the trees, looking out for any enemy nins that had earth scroll at having received the scroll of heaven, but then Naruto paused. Thanks Naruto's new advanced senses from being a fox, he smelled a new scent in the air, and it was a smell, a smelly smell, the smelly smell that could be so smelly… Naruto turned to his teammates.

"Oh come on Sasuke-teme, don't fart now, oh dear Kami, I need air, I Need the luscious oxygen" Naruto yelled a he gasped for air. Sasuke turned red.

"It wasn't me" Sasuke cried. "It was Sakura" he said pointing at her. Sakura gasped.

"Oh my Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun, I'm a lady and ladies don't fart" Sakura said with a blush in her face.

"Yeah Sasuke, you have to use the proper term, Sakura has 'broken wind'" Naruto said and then he and Sasuke fell on their branches in laughter. Sakura was even more embarrassed, not because she was accused of 'breaking wind', but because she actually did. After Naruto and Sasuke calmed down from laughing they had heard a rustling in the bushes below. Naruto and the others watched from their tree top perches, henged as birds and watched.

"But guys I swear, I heard somebody laughing in this direction" an Ame genin said running out of the bushes. His teammates followed behind him and sighed. Naruto's eyes widened, they were wearing some kind of snorkeling gear and full body elastic suits. One had both his eyes revealed, another had only one eye and the last one had both his eyes covered

"Oh come on, look there's nobody here except for those 3 weird looking birds that have been watching us for a while, now come on we have to find a heaven scroll". The birds' eyes widened at the word heaven meaning that they had an earth scroll. Now when the ame genin had their backs turned to leave, Naruto and the others released their henges and dropped down on them like vultures.

"That earth scroll will be mine" Naruto growled as his eyes turned slitted. The ane genins immediately got into fighting stances. Naruto then rushed the one on the left that had his eyes covered, which was probably the most idiotic this to do when facing Naruto. Naruto quickly kicked the boy in the stomach. The boy groaned in pain as Naruto then elbowed him in the face followed by a knockout blow by an uppercut to the chin.

Sasuke and Sakura had taken down the one with one eye and were now looking at the one with both his eyes.

"Do you have the scroll?" Sasuke asked in a sickenly sweet voice, his Sharingan staring deep into the boy's eyes.

"No, the one with one eye does" he said pointing to his downed teammate. Naruto went and held the scroll high and grinned.

"Huzzah, to the tower my minions, away" Naruto said and then walked forward, but then turned around and scratched his head.

"Which way is the tower?" he asked sheepishly. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Okay Naruto-baka, first of all we are not your 'minions', second the tower is.. well let's see judging by the wind speeds, differentiating the coefficients and due to Sasuke blocking those winds the tower can be said to be in the direction that is north, you're going east" Sakura said.

"Wow Haruno, how'd you figure that out?" Naruto asked. Sakura pointed in front of Naruto.

"There's a sign right there in front of us" she said. Sasuke and Naruto turned to find a giant neon sign saying THE TOWER IS NORTH and a big giant arrow was blinking in the direction of the tower. Naruto sweatdropped.

"How did we miss that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered. Naruto and the others then walked north towards the tower, with Sasuke holding the scrolls. Then Naruto felt a disturbance in the force and then a huge gust of wind came and blew Naruto away, Sakura and Sasuke had managed to stick to the ground with chakra.

"Naruto" they cried as they saw him blow away. Then a long haired genin from Kusagakure, identified from the hitai-ate stepped out.

"Kukukukuku, well hello Sasuke-kun" she said with an evil chuckle.

**Outside the F.O.D**

Anko looked at the dead bodies of the 3 Kusa genins their faces were completely melted off with no trace of who did it, but Anko knew.

"Kuso, Orochimaru-teme" Anko growled, "ok people get the anbu, I'm going in." anko then turned to leave. Then another chunin jumped in front of Anko.

"Anko-san, you know that big neon sign that shows the way to the tower?" he asked. Anko nodded.

"Umm yeah we forgot to tear it down and apparently the Uzumaki boy's team found it" he said. Anko sweatdropped.

"Bakas, anyways I'm busy so you do it" anko said and then jumped into the dense foliage.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was knocked out on the ground after being blown head first into a tree. Naruto was lying still on the ground, alive, but not awake. Then a little pair of slitted green eyes watched the blonde from a distance in the bushes. The owner of those eyes hopped out of the bushes to reveal that it was a small little fox kit, with black fur and a white tipped tail. The kit then sniffed Naruto and then began to lick his face. Naruto stirred before he awoke to find a pink tongue in his eye. Naruto shot up, scaring the kit. Naruto turned and looked at the little kitsune.

"Hey" he said. The fox yipped back to Naruto before jumping into his lap and licked his face…again. Naruto chuckled and then stopped the kit.

"Ok, as much as I like the affection, I need to go find my teammates, so bye" Naruto said and then turned to leave, but then found the black fox kit walking by his side, which turned out to be at his calf in height. The fox looked at Naruto and showed what was supposed to be a smile, revealing sharp teeth.

"Ok, so you want to come with me?" Naruto asked. The kit yipped in response. "I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said and then he picked up the kit and tucked it under his arm and then jumped to the trees.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke and Sakura were hiding behind a tree from that queer snake freak, but where ever they were he would just appear. Then Sakura's eyes widened and was about to shout as she saw a humungous snake, but Sasuke covered it.

"Shhh, Sakura, he might find us if you talked" he warned, but Sakura bit Sasuke's hand.

"Itai, what was that for?" he asked nursing his bitten hand. Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's head and forcefully turned it and then his eyes widened when he saw the snake. Sasuke then quickly turned on his Sharingan and then flung numerous amounts of shuriken at the reptile, effectively killing it as the animal fell on the large tree branch with a BAM!! Sasuke was breathing heavily at having so much adrenaline course through his body, but then he heard a crunching sound. He looked and saw the monstrous reptile's head burst open and there stood the evil Kusa-nin.

"Well done deafeating so many of my reptilian friends Sasuke, but it's not enough" the Kusa-ni n said with a laugh.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the pedophilic monstrosity.

"Well I guess since you're going to die soon, I will give you my name, I am Orochimaru" he said and then PEELED off his face, that's right peeled it off, to reveal the glowing yellow slitted eyes of a snake and pale white skin.

"But rigt now I don't feel like killing you so I'll just give you a little parting gift" Orochimaru said and then his neck elongated, and fangs grew poised to strike, but then a flurry of shuriken stopped the snake in his tracks. Everyone looked in the direction where the shuriken came from and there stood a blonde haired boy with a black fox kit at his heels.

"Sorry I'm late, I needed to find your scent, but not to worry, Uzumaki Naruto is here" Naruto said with a grin, the black furred fox yipped by its friend.

"My, my, well hello Naruto-kun, seems you and your little friend there want to kill me" Orochimaru said as he felt the killer intent being emitted from Naruto. Naruto then jumped at the snake, but then Orochimaru summoned an old friend, the reptile Sasuke had killed a few moments ago. The snake then batted away Naruto with its tail as if it was slapping away a fly. Naruto then crashed into a tree with a sickening crunch of the bark. Orochimaru cackled before heading towards Sasuke, but as he was doing so a black and yellow blur appeared and stabbed the snake. There stood Naruto, two kunai jabbed into the snakes nose, Naruto then looked up, red slitted eyes looked at Sasuke.

"You alright *pant* *pant* you emo-freak" Naruto said. Sasuke was staring at Naruto like he had grown a second head.

'How did the dobe get so strong, and what's with his eyes being red?' Sasuke thought, Naruto the turned and glared at Orochimaru. Naruto then sped forward with speed that the Hebi Sannin couldn't even track and was elbowed in the gut. The Hebi Sannin gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Naruto then followed up with a punch to the gut again followed by an uppercut to the chin, then a punch to the solar plexus and the a kick to the chin. Orochimaru was sent flying and then the…fox kit that Naruto found appeared and then bit Orochimaru's nose. Orochimaru screamed in pain as the kit sunk its teeth into the cartilage. Orochimaru then grabbed the kit and threw it. Naruto quickly shunshined and caught the kit and then rested it on the ground.

"Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt" Naruto said, his red eyes staring into the kit's green ones. The kit nodded and then Naruto shunshined into the fray once again. Orochimaru quckly recovered from his bleeding nose and then caught using quick ref;exes caught a punch to the face courtesy of Naruto. Naruto growled and then tried to slash the Hebi Sannin in his eye, but Orochimaru extended his tongue to extraordinary lengths and stopped the clawed hand and then using the tongue, slammed Naruto into the tree trunk and then to add the finishing blow he threw Naruto off the tree so he could fall onto the spiky tree branches below that were sure to impale him.

"Naruto, no!" Sakura cried and then took out a kunai and pinned him to a tree by his jacket. Sasuke then stared as he saw Naruto being saved by Sakura.

"Looks like it's my turn to fight" Sasuke said and then he looked at Orochimaru focusing all of his killing intent on him. Orochimaru turned and smiled, Sasuke was glaring at him, the red irises of the Sharingan blazing and his tomoe spinning.

"Oh ho, so the young Uchiha is angry that I defeated his little teammate, well let's see how fare against me" Orochimaru said. Sasuke then rushed Orochimaru, leaving an after image behind at the speed he was moving at, a punch at the ready. Orochimaru rushed Sasuke and their blows met. Sasuke then jumped up and delivered an axe kick, but Orochimaru dodged and aimed to bite Sasuke's neck with his fangs. Sasuke rolled to the side and then found an opening, he punched Orochimaru in the gut and then followed up with a kick to chin and then a rapid uppercut, sending the Hebi Sannin upwards. Sasuke then jumped up and kicked Orochimaru off the tree branch. Orochimaru then began to fall head first towards the ground. Sasuke then jumped off a tree trunk and caught up with the falling Orochimaru. He then wrapped his legs around the Hebi Sannin's throat and his arms around his legs. The two then fell at an impressive speed before Orochimaru's head came into contact with a very large tree branch with a CRASH!!! Dust and tree bark were scattered everywhere from the impact. The dust cleared as Sakura, with an unconscious Naruto and the black fox kit, jumped down.

"YEAH WAY TO GO SASUKE-KUN!!!" she shouted, but then her eyes widened as the Orochimaru there turned to mud, a _Tsuchibunshin/ Earth clone._

"Kukukuku, good effort Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said from behind the Uchiha prodigy, clapping his hands. Sasuke got angry and threw two shuriken at the snake man, but he effortlessly dodged the attacks. Orochimaru then ducked underneath a Fuuma Shuriken as its razor sharp edges had intended to cut off his head, but then the Hebi Sannin noticed Sasuke was smiling. Sasuke then tugged on a thread of ninja wire in his hand. Then all of a sudden, a few meteres of wire wrapped around Orochimaru and pinned him to a tree.

"_Nani/What, a SanShuriken no Jutsu/ Triple Shuriken Jutsu_ but when" Orochimaru cried, Sasuke then flashed through handsigns and took a deep breath.

"_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu_" Sasuke yelled and then a powerful stream of fire blasted from his mouth and sped towards Orochimaru as it followed the path of the ninja wire. The intense flames crashed into Orochimaru making the man scream with intense pain, his body becoming black from the burns in some areas. The fire then died down and Orochimaru lay still. Sasuke released the wires and then took a deep breath. That Ryuka no Jutsu took a lot more out of him than he had anticipated.

"Kukukukuku, gomen nasai…Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said as his head sprung back up, those piercing yellow eyes staring right into Sasuke's Sharingan.

"What the…what the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Orochimaru, former Konoha no Sannin" Orochimaru said and then his neck extended and his fangs grew intending to bite Sasuke, but then Sakura formed her earth sword and slammed it into Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru coughed up some blood as his neck nearly shattered from the blow.

"Nice shot girl, but you're in the way" Orochimaru said as he coughed up some blood. The Hebi Sannin struck a fast blow to Sakura's neck knocking her to the ground and then the pink haired Haruno watched in horror as Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the crook of his neck. Then Orochimaru withdrew his fangs and then there on Sasuke's neck a curse seal of heaven was formed.

" Kukuku, hear this girl, that mark is a little present for Sasuke that will allow him to have tremendous power, and remember this, someday, Sasuke-kun will come to me…in the lust for power" Orochimaru hissed and then melted into a tree trunk. Sakura then left to find a place where she could help the boys recover, the kit trailing behind.

**Some random Area of the forest**

Sakura was with the boys and the kit watching over them. The cute little fox had fallen asleep on top of Naruto's chest, curled up in a ball. Sakura thought that it was so cute, but then remembered to help the blonde and raven haired boys to get better. She soaked a rag with water she kept in her weapons pouch and placed it Sasuke's head. Then Sakura made a few traps to get rid of any enemy genin that would attack them. After that, a few hours later, the two males had still not woken up and Sakura began to grow even more worried for her two teammates. I mean sure she hated Naruto, but he helped them survive against Orochimaru. Then she heard a rustling in the bushes and Sakura turned and instantly drew her kunai. She then released the breath she was unconsciously holding when it was revealed to be a squirrel, but it was heading for her hidden trap. Sakura quickly threw her kunai at the woodland animal which quickly ran away in fright. The bushes rustled again after a few minutes and then 3 Oto genin stepped out.

"Well hello there miss, we're looking for an Uchiha Sasuke, have you seen him?" the bandaged up one, Dosu asked.

"Yeah, we're here on a special assignment that includes him" a girl with long black hair, camouflage pants and a green tank top, Kin.

"We're here to kill him" the one with spiky black hair, wearing a white top with the kanji for death on it and black pants, Zaku. Sakura just stood in front of Sasuke, as if saying, 'No way, you can't have Sasuke-kun'. The desire to protect her teammates shone in her emerald eyes.

"Well looks like we'll have to this by force" Zaku said and then stepped forward. Sakura inwardly smirked, he was about to spring her trap.

"Matteo, Zaku, it's a trap" Dosu shouted, but it was too late, Zaku stepped on a trip wire and the whole ground gave way underneath the 3 Oto nins, Dosu and Kin jumped out of the way, but Zaku couldn't since he was closest to the trap.

"Oh you pink haired bitch, I'll get you" Zaku cried from in his hole, Zaku then channeled compressed air into the holes in his palms and then fired. The force of the air shot him upwards out of the hole. Zaku landed deftly on his feet and smiled. "Uh oh, plan failed" he teased. Sakura glared before throwing a kunai. Zaku effortlessly dodged the kunai which had cut a trip wire which fired numerous kunai and shuriken at the Oto nin's defenseless back. Dosu then jumped in front of Zaku and revealed some sort of gauntlet on his left arm. The gauntlet then released a high pitched sound wave that stopped the weapons and they clattered onto the ground below. Sakura then threw an exploding kunai at the 3, who jumped into the air. Sakura then cut a vine and a huge log was released, intending to smash them. Dosu then used his gauntlet which shattered the log into splinters.

"Good try pinky" Dosu said, "I could tell you had prepared for a various amounts of scenarios, but I'm afraid we have to get through you to get Sasuke."

"Like hell you will" Sakura growled and then formed some handsigns. "Doton: Ken no Tsuchi" Sakura yelled and the sword of earth formed in her hands. Sakura gripped the blade and got ready to strike. The 3 were impressed at the powerful jutsu that Sakura performed. Sakura then rushed the 3, going for Zaku first. Zaku then fired off a series Zankuhas, powerful streams of compressed air blasts. Sakura raised her sword and slashed downwards which destroyed the Zankuhas. Zaku grew angry at this and fired more. Sakura then formed more handsigns.

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu" Sakura said and then a wall of earth poured out of her mouth, deflecting the air blasts. The wall then broke and Sakura was grinning. She then continued her assault, her sword at her side closing in on Zaku. Lin then jumped in front of her teammate, but Sakura had slammed her sword into the girl's side, breaking a few ribs with a sickening crunch and she flew to the side. Zaku then jumped away as Sakura slammed her sword down creating a large dust cloud. Zaku landed, but didn't expect what was coming after. A series of earth spikes came from where the sword crashed into the ground and was headed for him. Zaku dodged to the side and then he fired Zankuhas. Sakura was to busy looking for him and was struck by the wind bullets. Her skin was cut and blood flowed freely, her hair was cut off at the shoulder and dirt was kicked up in her face. Zaku took advantage of this and began to punch and kick Sakura. Sakura formed a sword again and managed to hit Zaku in the shoulder. Zaku then kicked away the pinkette sending her rolling in the ground. Then as Zaku fixed his dislocated shoulder, he felt two sources of ominous chakra. Zaku and Dosu looked and saw the rising forms of Naruto and Sasuke surrounded by purple and red chakras respectively.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Who did this to you, Haruno?" Naruto asked, the fox kit by his side had, due to the Kyuubi's chakra had grown to the size of Naruto's waist and now had 2 tails, it's green eyes staring intently at the two Oto nins.

"I did" Zaku said proudly, Dosu shook his head in disappointment; you don't tell a person who looks and is stronger than you hurt their teammate.

"Well then I guess we'll have to return the favour" Naruto said. Then he and Sasuke shunshined away, Zaku spun and released a Zankuha; this formed a powerful dome of wind and sound waves that destroyed everything in a 10 ft. radius. Zaku halted his spinning and grinned when he didn't see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ha, I blew them away" Zaku said triumphantly.

"Blew who away" two evil voices said. Naruto looked at his fox. "Sick him, Shizuka" Naruto told the fox. The kitsune then growled and bit Zaku's arm, blood flowing and staining the kit's fur red. Naruto then called off the kit and then they both grabbed Zaku's arms and then smashed them into their knees at the elbow effectively breaking Zaku's arms. Zaku fainted from the pain and then Naruto, Sasuke and Shizuka turned towards Dosu. Dosu tired to offer them his earth scroll if they let he and his teammates go.

"Gomen nasai, we already have one so bad luck for you" Sasuke said and the Sharingan spun. Sasuke then shunshined behind Dosu and kicked him in the back. Naruto then kicked Dosu in the chin, sending the bandaged boy upwards. The two boys then appeared above the boy and delivered a double axe kick to Dosu's face and the bandaged boy slammed into the ground with terrific force. Dosu was knocked unconscious from the blows, ending up with 6 broken ribs, a broken nose and fractured skull and arms and legs. Physical Recovery would take 5 weeks; psychological recovery would be 4 months. The ferocious chakras then left the two boys and the fox kit turning them all back to normal, but Shizuka did not change, having his two tails and height, just didn't have the same blood lust and killer intent. Sakura cried in happiness and hugged her two teammates, happy they were back to normal. A few hours of rest and the 4 of them headed for the tower, but not before hiding Shizuka's second tail in a genjutsu made by Sakura. Apparently, Sakura had taken a liking to the young kit and would have been happy to help Naruto and Shizuka stay together.

**(A/N: That's chapter 5, Naruto has pet Shizuka Kitsune Uzumaki. Next Naruto and the others face off against others in the third round, also I am making an OC team, also Naruto falls for the mystery team's girl member. So next is Chapter 6: Kitsune vs. Inu, Prelims)**


	6. Chapter 6: Prelims, Kitsune vs Inu

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 6

Prelims: Kitsune vs. Inu

Naruto and the others had finally made it to the tower by the fifth day, which was how long the exam was supposed to take. Naruto, Shizuka, Sasuke and Sakura panted in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath after jumping through the trees, fighting off the gigantic insects, reptiles and ferocious carnivores for 3 days straight (not counting eating and bathroom breaks).

"Hmm, I wonder, what will happen if we open these scrolls?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged while Shizuka just whined in confusion.

"Let's find out then" Naruto said and then took the scrolls from Sasuke and laid them on the floor. Naruto opened the two scrolls and stared at the kanji, for Human.

"Ok, now that's just less than helpful" Naruto said, Shizuka barked in agreement with her master. Then the 2 scrolls began to smoke. "This is new" Naruto said and then he and his teammates backed away from the scrolls and then a large puff of smoke exploded out of the scrolls. Naruto sniffed the air and smiled.

"Hey guys, nice to see you" Umino Iruka said. He looked at the 3 genin, "Looks like you three went through a lot and…" he then spied Shizuka, "Naruto you got a pet" Iruka said. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Hai Iruka-sensei, her names Shizuka…Shizuka Uzumaki" Naruto said. Iruka nodded, Naruto needed some company at his lonely apartment.

"So, Iruka-sensei, what are you doing in a summoning scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura, I am here to congratulate you, some chunin members are chosen to greet the teams who have made it to the tower you have just passed the second part of the chunin exams, I was lucky enough to greet you guys" Iruka explained, "also I'm here to explain about that plaque on the wall, right there" he added. The genin looked in the direction Iruka was looking and there on the wall was a white marble plaque which looked like it was weathered away by carbonization and was also missing some words here and there.

"Why are the words missing in some sentences?" Sasuke asked. Iruka chuckled.

"That's what I'm supposed to explain, anyways this plaque is a piece of advice given to all to-be-chunins made by Hokage-sama himself. The words missing are filled in with heaven and earth, representing the mind and body, if you require the element of heaven and raise your mind to greater heights, like Naruto used to be, you need to study hard and get serious about your work if he wants to become hokage. And if you require the element of earth, the ability to fight off any challenge, like Sakura here, she needs to get stronger and build some muscle on that skinny body and if you have these elements then you are good to go for a chunin." Iruka explained. Team 7 nodded and then got up to go and meet in the room for the final part of the exams.

"Hold on guys, before you go I just want to give you some heads up, people have sometimes died in this exam and there have been ninja that have sometimes given up their career so as to not take the exam again, all I'm saying is be careful and Naruto I especially worry about you, you have a tendency to rush into things without thinking" Iruka said. Naruto's eyes turned slitted as he stared at his former sensei.

"Look Iruka sensei, this headband you gave me is proof of my maturity and knowledge of how to be a shinobi, all right I'm a shinobi of Konoha and you can't change that I will make chunin" Naruto said, Shizuka barked to back up her master's speech. Iruka smiled.

"Gomen Naruto, you're right now go on out there and show them not to mess with Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka encouraged. Naruto showed his foxy grin and then Team 7 left to the main floor. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura line up single file as they joined the other teams on the main floor. There in front of the teams that made it was a statue of a large pair of hands in the tora seal. The Hokage, Anko, Ibiki and all the jonin instructors of the teams that made it were there too. Naruto looked around, there were the rookie 9, Team Gai, but he didn't know why Kiba and Akamaru were glaring at him and Shizuka to fiercely for.

There was also the Suna team, with Gaara, Kabuto's team and then there was some other team that Naruto had never seen before, there was a brown haired boy with grey-blue eyes, a white top which was covered with a black jacket and wore blue pants, the second member was a boy who had raven black hair, brown eyes and wore a black shirt with a pair of green shorts and the final member was a girl with long light blonde hair, around her lower back, azure eyes and wore a white shirt underneath a blue tank top and a dark purple shorts. Her left arm was wrapped in bandages and had black ninja sandals with a half an inch heel to add some feminine charm to it. Naruto's eyes widened at the beauty of this new girl, the 3 of them Naruto's age and also from Konoha.

'Who is SHE?' he thought as he looked her up and down.

'So only 7 of the 42 teams made it' Sasuke thought.

'Yay Naruto-kun's team made it' Hinata thought.

'So the Uchiha made it' Hyuga Neji of Team Gai thought.

"Ah, welcome every one of you 7 genin teams here to this year's chunin exams, now them I will now explain the rules of this part of the exam…" Sarutobi began, but then a poof of smoke signaled the coming of a new person. The smoke cleared to reveal a pale looking man wearing a bandana with a Konoha metal plating, like on the hitai-ate and a standard jonin outfit.

"Excuse me for the interruption Hokage-sama, demo allow me, Gekko Hayate, to explain this exam" Hayate said with a respectful bow. The Hokage puffed his pipe and nodded.

"Ok first of all does anyone wish to withdraw from this exam?" he asked. Kabuto withdrew, but no one really cared since they didn't know him, "Hmm Yakushi Kabuto, ok" he said. Kabuto left and then nobody else withdrew so Hayate gave a few coughs and proceeded with explaining the rules.

"Ok Anko, open the board" Hayate ordered.

"Open it" Anko said into her comlink. The wall then made a whirring sound as a tile was moved and a electronic board. Naruto whistled in astonishment.

'Looks like Konoha has an upgrade' he thought.

"Ok the names of two random competitors will appear on the screen and these two will fight until one of them dies, one forfeits or if I declare the match to be over" Hayate said. The screen then began to blur through names at a high speed until there where the names of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuga Neji, will these two ninja stay here on the floor while the rest of you go and watch the fights from the balcony overhead" Hayate said. Neji and Sasuke remained there on the floor while the others all walked up to the stands. Shizuka looked at Naruto, swishing her tail, well tails since her second one was hidden. Naruto was wondering who that other team was. Naruto looked at Shizuka and smiled, patting her on the head.

"It's alright Shizuka, I'm just thinking about some things" Naruto told the fox kit. The fox kit yipped and then licked Naruto's face. The two then went up to join Sakura. Kakashi went to go and join his team, but stopped by Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't use the Sharingan, your curse mark reacts whenever you use it or chakra, if the mark takes over you will be effectively disqualified from the chunin exams" Kakashi said.

"I see, well I'll try" Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded and then walked up to the balcony. Gai gave Neji a nice guy pose before going up to the balcony to join Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Are you two ready?" Hayayte asked. The two shinobi nodded. "Haijime" Hayate shouted and then jumped away. Uchiha and Hyuga then rushed each other firing kicks and punches at each other as they fought. Neji then jumped away and formed some handsigns.

"Byakugan" he said and then the veins around his eyes bulged and became visible. Sasuke took a step back when he saw this.

"Aww dude that's disgusting, I mean eyes just went like BLOOP" Sasuke said gesturing the action of Neji's optic veins with his hands. Neji fumed before rushing the young Uchiha. Sasuke then dodged the Jyuken strikes that Neji fired, but then Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrist and twisted and it broke with an echoing crack. The audience winced. Neji growled and nursed his broken wrist. He then charged again and then fired of another flurry of Jyuken strikes, which Sasuke avoided. Sasuke then front flipped over Neji and landed behind him, but Neji quickly turned and hit a Jyuken to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke winced as he felt the chakra shut off at that point in his body. Neji smirked, but was then forced to go on the defensive as Sasuke shot a flurry of kicks and punches. Sasuke then replaced himself with a tile when Neji shot a strike to the stomach and then grabbed Neji's ankles from underground.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu" Sasuke yelled as he pulled Neji downwards into the ground while jumping out of the hole. Neji was then stuck in the ground with only his head showing.

**In the stands**

Naruto was watching the match and chuckled to himself at Neji's predicament.

"What's so funny?" a female voice asked him. Naruto and Shizuka turned at the sound of the new voice. There next to him stood the new girl, her azure eyes looking at his cerulean ones. Naruto swallowed the drool that nearly escaped his mouth and coughed.

"Gomen, what was your question, miss…" Naruto asked, not knowing her name. The girl giggled and then looked back at Naruto.

"Gomen, where are my manners, I'm Remei Sora (Twilight Sky) and you are?" Sora asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage and this is my partner, Uzumaki Kitsune Shizuka" Naruto said. Sora looked at the blonde male, Naruto was blushing a bit when Sora began to stare.

"So hokage, huh, you definitely want to prove something if you want to aim for that" Sora said, "anyways my earlier question was why were you laughing when Sasuke pulled Neji down, not that's it not funny demo…"

"Well you see for our genin test, we had the bell test with Kakashi-sensei and he had done the Shinjuu Zanshu on Sasuke" Naruto said as he reminisced about the past. Sora chuckled a bit before looking back at the match.

"So who are your teammates?" Naruto asked the azure eyed beauty. Sora looked back at Naruto and then pointed right next to her.

"Matsumoto Shinji and Fuuma Arashi" she said. Naruto looked and saw the two males admiring Sasuke's battle and then taking some glances at Sora, like they were watching over her. Back with Sasuke and Neji, Neji was struggling to get out of the ground. Neji was starting to get annoyed before he got an idea.

"_Hakke Sho: Kaiten/ Eight Trigrams: Rotation_" Neji said and then a chakra dome surrounded the submerged Hyuga. Neji then began to spin at high speeds, kicking up tile and rock. When Neji was done releasing the grounds hold on him, he jumped out. Sasuke then prepared to fioght, but then felt immobilized as soon as Neji hit the ground. Neji was in a peculiar stance, his left arm was parallel to his left

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho/ Eight Trigrams 64 Palms_" Neji said and then rushed forward, hitting 2 of Sasuke's tenketsu.

"Two Hakke" Neji said and then followed up with four strikes, then eight strikes, sixteen, thirty-two and then finally the grand finale as Neji hit Sasuke with a rapid series of blows shutting off all 64 of Sasuke's tenketsu.

"64 HAKKE!!!" Neji shouted as he fired the final blow to Sasuke's stomach. Neji then stood back up straight as he saw Sasuke roll on the floor.

"The Hyuga cannot be defeated by mere Uchiha" Neji said, his Byakugan staring at Sasuke's immobile form. Naruto was laughing in the stands.

"Come on Sasuke, get out of the ground" Naruto said. Sora was looking at her new friend and gasped when she saw a form burst out of the tile floor. Sasuke was behind Neji surrounded by a storm of fire and lightning chakra.

"What is that?" Neji asked as he was astounded by the amount of chakra put into this technique the Uchiha prodigy would use.

"It's called, _Ryu no Arashi/ Strom of the Dragon, _a powerful ending blow in the taijutsu style I've been learning, but I added my own twist to it, and the result of that twist is what you see" Sasuke said. Neji was shocked and then Sasuke blurred out of existence. Neji was looking around, but he couldn't find Sasuke even with his Byakugan. Neji was then hit with a strong uppercut. Electricity shocked his body as he flew upwards, about 20 ft. up. Sasuke then jumped up and delivered a flaming kick to Neji's stomach, burning the Hyuga and knocking the wind out of him. Neji nearly crashed into the wall, which would have seemed like a slap on the wrist compared to the electrocuted fist and foot Sasuke planted into Neji's back. Neji spun as he was sent across the room. Sasuke then blurred underneath the damaged Hyuga, performing the _Kagebuyo/Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, _the young Uchiha then smiled as he poked Neji in the back, but then he coughed blood. The curse mark began to spread across his body like a wild fire, the dark chakra surrounding him. Sasuke was hissing in pain as the marks spread.

'No not now, I will not let this thing CONSUME ME!' he mentally shouted. Anko, Kakashi and everyone who knew about the mark were surprised when Sasuke moved it back.

'He countered the mark with sheer will power' Anko thought, surprised. The curse mark then went back into its original mark state.

"Ikuzo" he and then fired a quick fire infused kick to Neji's ribs, hearing a satisfying CRACK. Then Sasuke spun his body, electricity then coursed through his right fist and then using the centripetal force of his spin slammed the fist into Neji's face, electrocuting him, then they were only 5 ft. above the ground. Sasuke then readied his final blow, concentrating all the fire and lightning chakra into his right heel. Sasuke then slammed his heel into Neji's stomach, the burns and electrocution caused him to scream in immense pain before fainting, his shirt having a little ember on it and his body having little sparks flying off. Hayate checked to see if the Hyuga was alive, which he was, and then medic nins came to take him to the hospital room. Kakashi then jumped to the floor and told something to Sasuke. Sasuke brooded before nodding and the two Sharingan users left the room.

"Sugoi, that was a really unexpected move Sasuke pulled" Sora said. Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"You know, I've now noticed that you don't call Sasuke, 'Sasuke-kun' like all the other girls our age in Konoha" Naruto said.

"Yeah, the other girls thought I was weird because of it, but I mean I saw Sasuke as an emo, with a duck's ass for a head" Sora said. Naruto laughed.

"At least there's one girl who knows that" Naruto said, "but I can still top that move Sasuke used" Now it was Sora's turn to do the quizzical look.

"Oh really, Mr. Fox, well then you sound confident, what is it?" she asked, stepping a bit closer into Naruto's personal bubble, her eyes having a seductive look in them. Naruto blushed, a shade of pink, as Sora came closer. He then showed her his foxy grin.

"Well then Ms. Remei, you'll find out when Shizuka and I go to the floor". Hinata, who was on the opposite balcony on the other side of the room, was glaring at Sora.

'Why that little….what does she think she's doing, making advances towards MY Naruto-kun. If I have to fight her I'll beat her to a pulp and then Naruto will fall in love with me" Hinata thought. Kiba and Shino slowly backed away from the female, Hyuga heiress, when a wicked grin spread across her face.

"What do think she's thinking?" Kiba whispered to Shino. Shino looked at the grin on Hinata's face.

"I don't know, but it must have to do with that new girl Naruto's talking to" Shino whispered back. Kiba was shocked.

"Nani, the dobe got a girl, a girl has never even talked to me, besides Hinata" Kiba said. Akamaru barked something, making Kiba begin to rant, rather loudly as he and pup argued over Kiba's love life.

'And he wonders why?' Shino thought as he watched the two go at it.

**Time Skip**

**Tenten vs. Temari: Shousha, Temari**

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin: Shousha, Nara Shikamaru**

**Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku: Shousha, Aburame Shino**

**Akamichi Chouji vs. Dosu: Draw**

**End Time Skip**

The electronic board flashed through names and then settled on the two foes as Kakashi had just returned to the balcony. Kakashi assured to Naruto and Sakura that Sasuke was fine and just needed rest.

"Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto; will these two competitors please come down to the floor" Hayate said.

"Well guess you'll get to see my new moves sooner than you thought, eh Sora-chan" Naruto said. Sora looked at the whiskered blonde.

"Sora-_chan?_" she asked, with a slight blush. Naruto nodded and shrugged.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. Sora playfully shoved him.

"Well then, looks like the kitsune faces his rival, the inu, well go get those two…good luck" Sora said. Naruto smiled.

"With that kind of encouragement I don't need luck, I have skills and a pretty girl to cheer me on, what could stop me, come on Shizuka let's hand Kiba's ass to him" Naruto said and then he and his kitsune jumped down to the floor. Sora was shocked, her eyes were wide and she was slack-jawed.

'H-H-He called me pretty' she thought, a bright pink going to her cheeks. She then smiled. "Well then let's see what the kitsune can do." Naruto, secretly a kitsune hanyou, and his secretly 2 tailed kitsune, the second tail hidden by a genjutsu, glared at Kiba and Akamaru, who grinned.

"We got lucky Akamaru, we got this one down for sure" Kiba said to his pet. Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto chuckled.

"You baka inu, don't underestimate the cunning of a kitsune" Naruto said. Kiba glared and bared his teeth.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked. The two nodded, "Haijime" Hayate yelled and jumped away, Kiba formed some handsigns and then his chakra system flooded, his nails became claws and teeth became fangs.

"Shizuka handle the puppy, I'll beat up Kiba" he said. The two canines then sized each other up before jumping at each other, claws and teeth were aimed at body parts as fur and blood flew.

"_Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu/ Ninja Art: All Fours Jutsu"_ Kiba growled. Naruto got into the Uzuken stance as Kiba sped towards him. Naruto twisted his body as Kiba tried to punch his stomach. Naruto then spun and delivered a back hand to Kiba's face. Naruto twisted his body again and punched Kiba with his fist, Naruto then went down low while spinning and then elbowing Kiba in the stomach and then finally twisted and jumped, delivering a powerful spin kick to Kiba's chest. The young Inuzuka flew across the arena floor before skidding on the ground and coming to a stop. Everyone in the stands was shocked at Naruto's display of skill and power, Kiba looked like he was being hit inside a human whirlpool.

"Wow" they all thought. Kiba growled as he got up.

"That's it, _Tsuga/ Tunneling Fang"_ Kiba's body then spun at high speeds turning him into a grey drill. Naruto got into the kitsuneken stance this time and then he revealed his claws and then charged them with chakra, the nails surrounded by cutting wind chakra. Naruto then slashed downwards and blue streaks of chakra and wind flew at Kiba's drill-like form. The two attacks battled for dominance and an explosion was the result. The smoke from the explosion quickly went away and there stood a cut up and bleeding Kiba.

"My newest technique, created by myself, it is called, _Ninpou: Tsume no Jujin/ Ninja Art: Claw of the Beast" Naruto stated._ Kiba growled and then his eyes widened when he saw Shizuka walk up to Naruto, Akamaru was held at the neck by the kitsune's jaws. Naruto grinned and patted Shizuka on the head.

"Good job Shizuka" Naruto said with a smile. Shizuka threw Akamaru towards Kiba and showed a vulpine grin, tail(s) wagging happily at the praise. Kiba growled as he picked up the wounded pup.

"Naruto, you'll pay" Kiba said. He then took out a chakra and health replenishing pill and fed it to Akamaru. Akamaru in a near instant, got back up, and then Kiba gave the pup another pill. The dog's fur turned red and then growled before letting out not a bark, but a roar.

"That's just not normal" Naruto said. Kiba went back onto all fours and Akamaru jumped onto the boy's back.

"_Ninpou: Jujin Bunshin/ Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone"_ Kiba said and then in a poof of smoke there were two Kiba's instead of one.

"I see, turning Akamaru into a human form does have some advantage, but my senses can tell them apart" Naruto said. The two Kiba's then ran at Naruto, going in a zigzag motion in hopes to confuse the blonde jinchuriki. One of the Kiba's then took out a smoke bomb and threw it in front of Naruto clouding him and Shizuka in the purple cloud.

'Kuso I can't see a thing' Sora thought as she squinted trying to see inside the smoke. Kiba and Akamaru then spun and turned into twin grey drills.

"Gatsuga" they cried and then dove into the smoke. Naruto was being hit from all sides, his new black jacket with a picture of the Uzumaki spiral on the back was being torn. The smoke cleared as the Kiba's jumped away, grinning with toothy smiles. There stood Naruto, his jacket and pants torn and blood dripping down the side of his face and from his arm. Naruto looked at the Kiba's and showed to them deep blue slitted eyes full of anger. Shizuka was a bit knocked up and her fur was red with some cuts from the wind the Gatsuga made.

"Oh Kiba that's it, you will fall here today, the kitsune shall finally triumph over the inu" he said forming handsigns. Naruto then clapped his hands together.

"_Ninpou: Genjutsu no Kitsune no Bi Kai/ Ninja Art: Fox Tails Genjutsu Release!!"_ he yelled. Sakura gasped, that was the jutsu to reveal Shizuka's other tail.

"Naruto you baka, why did you do that!?" she yelled. The others looked at her with confusion, it was just a jutsu. A large blast of chakra flew out of Shizuka as she began to glow with red youkai, then a whirlwind surrounded the fox and four tendrils of youkai shot upwards to the ceiling kicking up dust and tiles. The people covered their eyes to prevent the dust to get into their eyes. The chakra died down and then the smoke cleared. Everyone gasped at what they saw, Shizuka had her black fur, but there were streaks of white across her back, her eyes a deeper colour of green, and the most surprising part, FOUR black white tipped tails swished in the stadium air. Naruto smiled, his eyes closed and then opened them revealing the orange red colour of Kyuubi's irises.

"You see Kiba, we were holding back, like I said don't underestimate the cunning of we kitsune" Naruto said. Everyone in the stands were gaping at Shizuka and then at Naruto's eyes.

'What power, they seem stronger than before' Ino thought.

'Naruto-kun, that is so cool' Hinata thought.

'Well you had to show them the truth sooner or later' Sakura thought.

'Oh Naruto, you surly grew didn't you, to think you have a pet four tailed kitsune' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought.

'I see so that's your technique and well you're right, it really does top Sasuke's' Sora thought with a smile, Arashi and Shinji were now taking some interest into the fight, they got up from their resting spot on the balcony's floor and then went up next to Sora.

"So you two finally decided to take a look" Sora said.

"Hey, the Uchiha was alright, but this Uzumaki guy is cool, I mean come on a pet 4 tailed kitsune" Shinji said in a baritone voice.

"Yeah what he said" Arashi said, his voice a tenor tone.

Naruto looked down at his pet and smiled.

"So you've become a four tails, eh Shizuka?" Naruto asked. Shizuka barked in reply and gave a grin. "Well let's beat these two dogs and show them what a fox can do" The two then rushed the Inuzuka. Naruto and Shizuka quickly appeared behind one Kiba with surprising speed, Naruto then punched the Kiba in its head and then Shizuka slapped in hard in the back with iron hard tails. The Kiba fell to the floor revealing it to be Akamaru. Kiba growled in anger and then charged Naruto and his pet in blind rage. Naruto then ducked under Kiba's swipe and then kicked him upwards with the kick to the chin (The opening kick for the primary lotus and Shishirendan). Kiba flew up as Shizuka then had her tails surrounded by blue fire. Shizuka then barked something that if you understood kitsune meant '_KitsuneHi bi/ Foxfire Tails'_ the tails then slammed into Kiba's stomach. Kiba flew across the air and then Naruto appeared behind the moving Kiba and fired a wind covered kick, then Naruto quickly shunshined in front of him and then punched Kiba in the face with a fist of chakra. Shizuka and Naruto then appeared on the floor below Kiba who was falling down towards the tile floor. The two, master and pet, jumped up and Naruto fired a foxfire covered fist, while Shizuka did a few flips on the way up and struck with her tails covered in the sapphire flames. Kiba was struck in the back; burns covered his jacket as flew up. Naruto and Shizuka then quickly move above Kiba, the sapphire foxfire made a streak of fire marking the path of boy and fox. The two were above Kiba and were quickly flipping downwards towards Kiba's rising form. The two halted their spinning and then Shizuka used her fire covered tails and Naruto, his flame covered axe kick crashed hard into Kiba's stomach.

"_KitsuneHai Rendan/ Foxfire Barrage"_ Naruto yelled/ Shizuka barked.

Kiba screamed in pain from the burns and power in the attacks as he flew downwards and then a huge crater was made with Kiba's impact with the ground. Kiba was alive as decreed by Hayate and then turned to the landing Shizuka and Naruto. Shizuka barked in happiness at the victory. Naruto grinned and then ruffled Shizuka's head, he and the kitsune then walked back up the stairs to the balcony, to find the people clapping for him. Sora ran up to him and…hugged him. Naruto was taken back by the show of affection and then grinned. Sora released the hug.

"That was so cool Naruto-kun, you were all flashing from place to place and that KitsuneHai Rendan that really topped Sasuke's" Sora said. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I guess I overdid it a bit, but thanks for the praise Sora-chan" Naruto said. Then Shinji and Arashi walked up.

"Hey Shinji, Arashi…what did you think?" Naruto asked Sora's teammates. The two glared at the jinchuriki, making Naruto feel nervous. Then their expressions changed from serious to happiness.

"Sugoi, Naruto-san, I can see why Sora has taken such a quick liking to you, she took at least a week to get used to us" Arashi said. Sora blushed a bit before punching Arashi in the arm. Shinji chuckled.

"Like what Arashi said, I think you did an awesome job" he said shaking Naruto's hand. Shizuka barked before jumping up to get attention. The four genin chuckled.

"You did a good job to Shizuka-san" Shinji said. Shizuka puffed out her chest in pride. They then heard the sound of the electronic board flashing through names with a beeping sound, the names then slowed down going slower and slower.

"Will Remei Sora and Hyuga Hinata please come down to the floor" Hayate said. Naruto then gave Sora a hug. Naruto and Sora blushed a bit.

"Good luck Sora-chan" he said.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" she said and then jumped down onto the floor. Hinata and Sora faced off against each other, Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into the Jyuken stance.

'I will win Naruto-kun's heart through defeating this… girl' Hinata mentally growled. Sora got into a basic fighting stance and prepared to face Hinata.

"Haijime" Hayate yelled. Hinata quickly ran at Sora and cocked back a chakra palm strike to Sora's stomach. Sora formed handsigns and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" she yelled and a large fireball flew out towards Hinata. Hinata jumped over it and then Sora jumped up and the two kunoichi met in a flurry of punches and kicks. Sora was careful not to get hit by Hinata's Jyuken strikes. Hinata then grinned when she saw an opening and struck Sora in the arm making it go limp. Sora gritted her teeth before charging it with chakra and hitting Hinata in the face with it. Hinata flew back into the wall and slowly got up. Blood fell from her mouth and glared at Sora, the Byakugan blazing. Sora then quickly channeld a lot of chakra into the tenketsu and the point in her arm was back to normal.

"What did you do, it's not possible to stop the Jyuken" Hinata cried. Sora chuckled.

"So the Hyuga say, but just in case I've had to fight one of you I came up with my own way to counter the Jyuken, forcing a large amount of chakra to the sealed point and then force in open" Sora explained. Sora then formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu"_ Sora yelled and the wind dragon flew from her mouth and barreled towards Hinata. Hinata used her Byakugan and spotted the weakness in the dragon and then she spun and struck the dragon's yellow eye, her hand getting cut in the process, but the wind dragon fell with a roar. Hinata nursed her injured hand and glared releasing killer intent at Sora. Sora grinned and then formed more handsigns. Hinata ran at Sora, full speed in an attempt to stop the blonde, but it was too late.

"_Katon: Arashi Hi no Jutsu/ Ninja Art: Fire Storm Jutsu"_ Sora cried and then a swirl of red and orange flames swirled around her feet before spinning into a tornado and sped towards Hinata. Sora then formed some more handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Tyfuamadri no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu" _she said and then a huge blast of wind went towards the tornado of fire and made it even more then it was before. Hinata's hair whipped back from the strong winds. Fear evident in her eyes as she saw the awesome chakra and power this attack possessed.

'Dear Kami, how will I get out of this' Hinata thought. Hinata tried to run from it, but where ever she went the tornado followed. Little embers were flying off, some nearly hitting Hinata in the face. Sora clasped her hands together and thought it was time to finish this. She made the tornado reform into something else, front and back appendages extended from the tornado. 9 whip like tails, followed and then the head, the head of a kitsune emerged and it let out a howl.

"This is my newest jutsu, I came up with it just now, I call it Kyuubi no Hi" the blonde girl said. She then moved her arms and the fox followed her arm movements.

"This is my kekkai genkai, the ability to bend fire to my will" she said and then she shot her arm forward. The Kyuubi of fire let out a menacing howl and before Hinata could blink, the fox was already in front of her. Its glowing blue eyes of fire stared into her soul.

"Give up Hyuga, you can't win" she said. Hinata nodded and fell to her knees.

"I-I-I-I surrender" she said.

"Shousha, Remei Sora" Hayate said. Naruto whooped with joy and clapped for blonde female. Sora showed the jinchuriki a grin and walked up the stairs to see her Naruto-kun.

'MY Naruto-kun, where is all this stuff coming from, stop thinking you stupid brain' Sora thought.

**Time Skip**

**Sakura vs. Ino- Draw**

**Gaara vs. Lee- Shousha, Gaara**

**Arashi vs. Shinji- Shousha, Arashi**

**End Time Skip**

The winners of each round then lined up as they stood before the Hokage.

"Well good job you genin, Konoha and others. Now then in one month the finals for this year's chunin exams will take place in the Konoha arena at 10:00 a.m. You will be able to use this time to train for new strategies and come up with new techniques in order to surprise your opponents, you must also have to put on a good show for the daimyo's of Kaze, Mizu and Hi will come to see this. Now then you will draw numbers from the box Hayate has in his hand and then you will face that opponent, such as number 1 will fight number 2 and so on" Sarutobi explained. Hayate brought out a little wooden box with pieces of paper in it. The genin present all drew their numbers.

Arashi- 1

Shino- 2

Shikamaru- 3

Temari- 4

Sora- 5

Gaara- 7

Naruto- 8

"Ok that leaves Uchiha Sasuke with number 6, so Hayate show them the tournament sheet" Sarutobi said.

"Hai" Hayate then drew a piece of paper and wrote down a few things and then showed it to the genin to show the match ups for the finals.

Fuuma Arashi vs. Aburame Shino

Nara Shikamaru vs. Subaku no Temari

Remei Sora vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Subaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto turned and saw Gaara looking at him. Naruto glared at the Ichibi jinchuriki with now glowing crimson eyes. Gaara's eyes flashed to a golden colour, like sand as he glared back at the Kyuubi jinchuriki. The genin then all left with their teams to finally prepare for the matches, one month and the battles of the champions will begin. Naruto took one last look at Sora and smiled before leaving with Sakura and Kakashi.

**(A/N: Next, Naruto will be training with a new sensei, Jiraya the Gama Sannin, the boy learns to do jutsus that are so powerful they can level a building. Tune in next for Naruto the fox Sannin, Chapter 7: New teachers, new jutsus)**


	7. Chapter 7: New Teachers, New Jutsus

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 7

New Teachers, New Jutsus

Naruto sighed as he walked down the road of Konoha, he was alone though because his secretly, no longer a secret 4 tailed kitsune, Shizuka was feeling a bit drained after using the foxfire so much and not to mention he didn't have a sensei to train him for the exams.

'Great, just great, Kakashi-sensei bailed on me to teach Sasuke-teme and left Sakura and I without trainers, I mean sure Sakura's weak as hell, but she's still a member of the team' he thought. Naruto looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float by. Naruto stopped when he heard a shift in the wind and a figure landed in front of him. Naruto looked at the man, dressed in navy blue shirt and pants with matching colour sandals and a bandana hitai-ate around his head and wore dark glasses like Shino's.

"Ah, Ebisu-san, what's up, shouldn't you be teaching Konohamaru?" the kitsune hanyou jinchuriki asked. Ebisu adjusted his glasses and grinned.

"Yes, well Kakashi-san told me that since he would be training Sasuke, he gave me the task of training you" Ebisu explained. Naruto groaned in annoyance before he complied and then he followed Ebisu to who knows where to train for the finals.

**Konoha Hot Springs**

"So you brought me for a bath?" Naruto asked the closet pervert as he stared at the inviting warm waters of the hot springs. Ebisu adjusted his shades and chuckled.

"Oh no, young Naruto, we are here to train, I will now teach you to control that immense amount of chakra you have, you see you have an enormous amount of chakra, even without the Kyuubi and so we must have you learn to control that chakra" Ebisu explained. Naruto nodded.

"Demo, how will taking a bath help me with this?" the blonde jinchuriki asked.

"Have you learned the tree walking exercise?" Ebisu asked. Naruto nodded, "Well I shall now teach how to walk on water." Naruto's eyes widened and then he remembered how Kakashi and Zabuza were standing on water when they fought on the mission to Wave country.

"Sugoi, teach it to me" Naruto said excitedly.

"Ok well you see in order to accomplish the task of water walking you must first concentrate chakra to the bottom of your feet, then you take a step onto the water while continuously releasing a steady amount of chakra and voila water walking" Ebisu explained. Naruto processed what Ebisu just told him and then nodded.

"Ok I will now show you a demonstration" Ebisu said. Ebisu made the ram sign and then he took a step onto the scalding hot waters and then another. Ebisu kept this up until he finally reached the centre of the spring bath. Naruto looked at the special jonin with awe.

"Ok here I go" Naruto said. Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and then took a step forward; Naruto then took another step before he fell into the hot waters.

"AHHHH HOT, HOT, HOT!!!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled out of the water.

"Remember Naruto-san, keep the flow of chakra constant, unlike the tree climbing where you just focus chakra to your feet and climb, you must keep releasing the chakra you generate for THIS exercise" Ebisu said from his spot. Naruto nodded and stripped down to his green boxers since his other clothes wee soaked. Naruto continued to try and master the water walking and finally after his 20th try, when Ebisu thought all hope was lost, he heard a cry of joy. Ebisu looked up and saw the blonde boy standing in the surface of the water, but his excitement caused him to lose focus and he fell. Ebisu chuckled as Naruto got out.

"Well done Naruto" he said as he jumped over to Naruto. "Now then just keep going until sunset and you can go home" Naruto whooped with joy and then continued his water walking. Ebisu smiled as he watched the boy and then he heard a giggling. Ebisu looked and saw a white haired man peeking into the girl's bath house.

"Ah you vile person, I cannot let such horrendous acts be done" Ebisu said and then rushed at the white haired individual. The man turned and then slammed his palm on the ground. A large toad appeared, about the size of a small horse and then wrapped its tongue around Ebisu before slamming him into the ground knocking Ebisu out like a light. Naruto turned from his water walking and jumped over to his substitute sensei's side.

'Woah he's out cold' Naruto thought and then glared at the toad man.

"Hey you Ero-baka, what the hell do you think you're doing knocking out my sensei in the middle of my training" Naruto yelled. The white haired man looked at Naruto and frowned.

"What you mean the water walking exercise?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"By the way who are you?" Naruto asked. The man smirked before doing a strange dance.

"I am feared throughout the elemental nations, may tremble in fear when they hear my name, I am the Gama Sannin of Mount Myoboku, I am the Gallant Jiraya…also author of Icha Icha Paradise" he added as he pulled out the dreaded orange book. Naruto gasped and pointed at the book.

"I've seen that book before" Naruto said as he remembered Kakashi. Jiraya grinned.

"Really, it's been getting pretty famous these days" Jiraya said.

"That book is a disgrace to all mankind what is wrong with you and besides you knocked out my sensei so y!" Naruto cried. Jiraya's face became full of rage.

"It is not, this book has changed the lives of many" Jiraya said, "besides I don't think you're even worthy enough to have me oversee your training" Jiraya said. Naruto growled and then formed the ram sign.

"Orioke no Jutsu" Naruto said and then in a poof of smoke Naruto turned into the naked blonde female we all know and love. Jiraya's eyes widened and then began to take noted in his book.

"Sugoi, this is amazing, you are a genius, what's this called" Jiraya blabbed as he tried to resist the urge to have a nose bleed.

"Uh, it's called Orioke no Jutsu" Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Well kid looks like you got yourself a sensei" Jiraya said.

"So you'll help with my training?" Naruto asked putting on a cute face.

"Yes, but on one condition" Jiraya said.

"One condition, what is it?" Naruto asked. Jiraya got a blush on his face and then looked at the female Naruto.

"You have to stay like that whenever you're around me" Jiraya said while giggling perversely. Naruto reverted to normal and had wide eyes.

"You sick pervert, you disgust me" Naruto yelled.

"Nani, gaki, I am no ordinary pervert I am…a MEGA-PERV ROOOAAR!!!" Jiraya said. Naruto shook his head.

'This man has no shame' he thought. "Look can you just oversee it please, by the way in case you were wondering, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Jiraya's ears perked up at the name.

"Uzumaki you say" Jiraya said, "ok gaki come with me I have something for you"

Naruto went and followed the perverted Sannin. A few minutes later the two shinobi arrived at a small area near a flowing river.

"Why'd you bring me all the way up here Ero- Sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraya scowled at the nickname that his new student gave him.

'Geez he and his father have the same kind of nickname for me' Jiraya thought before removing a scroll form his back about as tall as Naruto.

"What's that thing?" Naruto asked.

"This, gaki, is a summoning contract, it's a high level transportation jutsu in which you sign a blood tie with an animal and then you use the jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon the animal to your side whenever you want" Jiraya explained.

"I see; which animal is this?" Naruto asked (A/N: I know Naruto's asking too much questions).

"Have you heard the story about the village of Uzugakure?" Jiraya asked. Naruto shook his head. "Well you see your mother came from that village and the people of that village were very strong, in fact even though they had a small population they were strong enough to take on one of the Elemental countries and win" Naruto was wide eyed, his mother was that strong.

"Now you see because of their strength, they caught the eye of one of the most powerful summoning clans, the dragon clan" Jiraya said.

"Sugoi" Naruto whispered. Jiraya nodded in agreement.

"I know, and now this scroll is yours since your mother is in like a really long coma" Jiraya said, but then stopped as he looked at Naruto's face which was full of shock.

'My mother's alive' he thought, those words ran through his head a large amount of times until he started to whoop with joy, he wasn't an orphan anymore.

"Kuso, I wasn't supposed to tell you that" Jiraya said. Naruto stopped.

"What, why not, she's my mother and you want to keep the fact that she's been alive all this time A SECRET WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?!?!?!" Naruto practically screamed.

**Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital- Secret hospital room # 231**

A young red haired woman stirred in her sleep as she awoke from a 12 year long coma, green eyes surveyed the completely white room she was in. Wearing nothing but a hospital gown, the red haired woman sat up and yawned, cracking her stiff joints and stretching her tight muscles.

"How long was I out for?" she asked the ceiling. This was Uzumaki Kushina out of her 13 year long coma, then she stepped out after removing the IV tube from her arm taking in a long breath of fresh air. A nurse was passing by and saw Kushina and immediately ran to tell the other doctors. Kushina sneezed before walking after the nurse. Kushina walked down a few flight of stairs and saw a whole lot of people standing in front of the door and smiled.

"Welcome back, good to you're healthy Kushina-san" they chorused. Kushina smiled.

"Arigato, now I want to see my little Naruto-kun" she said. The whole room paled when they heard the name Naruto. "Did you follow Minato-kun's wish and make sure my baby Naruto was seen as hero" she growled. The whole room became silent.

"YOU ASSHOLES!!!"

Kushina became red with fury and sped off to the hokage tower.

**Hokage tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was doing a whole set of paperwork and was beginning to crazy after doing so much. Sarutobi looked up at the ceiling and prayed to Kami.

'Please Kami-sama, please do something to keep me away from this paperwork' he thought. A knock came on the door and the secretary entered.

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor" she said.

'I love Kami-sama, thank you' Sarutobi thought, but his happiness was short lived as he came face to face with an angry Uzumaki Kushina. Sarutobi paled.

'I hate you Kami-sama' he thought as his ears were now filled with the sound of Kushina's loud and seemingly endless rant.

**1 hour Later**

Sarutobi was on the verge of going deaf as Kushina continued her rant of death, and he then decided to end it.

"Look Kushina I understand that you're very, very, very, VERY disappointed with the villager for not seeing Naruto as a hero, but a least he's on his way to being a chunin" he said.

"What you think I'm just gonna forgive those…. Did you just say my Naruto-kun's in the chunin exams?" she asked. Sarutobi nodded. "Ha, in your face Sarutobi, now you still owe me that 500 ryu from 13 years ago" she said holding out her palm. Sarutobi was shocked.

"You still remember that, after 13 years in a coma" he said with wide eyes.

"Yup, now then where's Naruto?" she asked.

"I think he's by the Nakana river with Jiraya" he replied. Kushina's eyes widened and instantly left, but not before buying some clothes and THEN going to the river, 'I swear if Naruto's a pervert I'll pound Jiraya into dust' she thought.

**Back with Naruto**

Jiraya sneezed and then watched as Naruto signed the dragon contract.

"Well now that you've signed the contract, bite your thumb and then form the signs Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird and Ram and then slam the hand with the thumb you bit on the ground and voila Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded and then formed the handsigns.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" he yelled slamming his palm on the ground. A large plume of smoke appeared and then when it cleared there stood a saphire scaled dragon, with four legs each with 4 sharp claws ready to slice anything it slashed to ribbons, along with razor sharp teeth and sapphire blue eyes that looked like they were on fire, two horns protruding from its head and a row of spikes going down its back and ending at a spiked tail and it was humongous about as tall as the Hokage Tower.. The dragon looked around and then sniffed the air. The dragon twisted its serpentine body and spied Naruto before showing a toothy grin.

"You smell of Kushina" the dragon said. Naruto looked puzzled.

"Who's Kushina?" he asked. Jiraya sighed.

"That's your mother's name" the Toad Sannin said. The dragon continued.

"I am Ragnarok, dragon of lightning and you are most likely Kushina's son… Naruto I think was the name she gave you" Ragnarok said. Naruto nodded. "Well I am the eldest son of the dragon king, Gendora the black dragon" he said, "we dragons are one of the rarest species of summons and therefore there are only a few of us, I think approximately 10 species of dragons, and only 5 of each species however Gendora is the last of his kind" he said. Naruto was wide eyed; he multiplied the number of species and five and calculated the number of dragons left to be only about 41 left.

"Well I would like to know more about you dragons and your abilities" Naruto said and sat down. Ragnarok cleared his throat as he prepared to go into lecture mode.

"Ok Naruto well you see, dragons are separated into species depending on their colour we have names but I'm too lazy to say them all right now, now as I told you blue dragons also known as _Aqua Draco_ have the ability to fire a blast of water and ice from our mouths and we can form hail storms along with blizzards and manipulation of water" Ragnarok said and then demonstrated by making a mass of grey clouds appear and then hail fell and pelted Naruto in the head and the a quick blizzard appeared and froze the nearby river and then a blast of water followed by an ice blast. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the tree which was now splinters and

"Sugoi" Naruto whispered. Ragnarok was about to continue before he felt a very strong killer intent heading towards the 3 of them. Ragnarok quickly wrapped his body around Naruto, but Jiraya was left hanging as an angry red head ran towards them. Kushina stopped running when she saw a large blue dragon.

"Ragnarok?" she questioned. The blue dragon nodded before Kushina hugged his nose. "It's been so long" she said, "13 years to be exact" she said. Naruto wriggled out of the dragon's coils and looked at the red haired Uzumaki.

"Okaa-san" he said with tears in his eyes. Kushina looked at Naruto before grabbing him and enveloping him in a tight hug. Naruto cried into his mother's shoulder as the two of them were finally reunited.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry that I left you like this" Kushina said as she released her son from the back breaking hug. Naruto wiped his eyes.

"It's alright mom, I'm fine, in fact I'm doing great, I made genin with Kakashi-sensei along with my teammates, Haruno-teme an Uchiha-teme and I'm going to the chunin finals" he said. Kushina grabbed her son by the ear.

"Itai, Itai, Kaa-san stop that hurts" Naruto wailed.

"Don't use language like that in front of me young man, but I still agree with you on the Uchiha and Haruno being temes, they were always this way" Kushina said. "Now then Ragnarok, I believe you were explaining to Naruto about your clan" Kushina said to the great blue dragon.

"Right" Ragnarok said as Naruto and Kushina sat down, but Jiraya made the mistake of trying to take notes for Icha Icha Paradise in front of the female Uzumaki and was met with a slap to the face, knocking him out and Naruto kicked him in the balls making the unconscious man tear up from the pain.

"Well done Naruto" Kushina said and then Naruto listened to every word Ragnarok said about the dragon clan, from weakest to strongest.

Grey dragons,_ Terra draco,_ the weakest species had the power to shoot out a toxic acid that immobilized the enemy due to its viscosity and it also burned the flesh of said enemy and can manipulate stone. They have smaller horns and spikes and are able to fly due to having wings.

Brown dragons are grown up versions of the grey dragons. Their ability to control the earth had increased along with their strength and speed. They can also fire their claws and coat them with stone as hard as diamond like missiles and the claws can quickly regenerate as the claws are made entirely of keratin, the substance that fingernails are made from. Can also call upon a shield of earth that is as hard as metal and lose the ability to create the acid.

Yellow dragons, _Fulgur Draco_ are next in line, they have the power to control lightning and can create lightning storms as well as fire a blast of salt water from their mouths to allow a power up for their electricity. They have wings which allow them to fly and longer horns and sharper teeth claws spikes etc. (A/N: Alright just to save some time, the claws, teeth, spikes and horns all get longer and sharper as the dragons progress up the chain), Can form a dome of lightning to protect them.

Green Dragons,_ Ventus Draco,_ have the manipulation over wind and can create tornados, hurricanes and any other type of wind storm. They can fly due to having two pairs of wings enabling them to move faster and be more agile in aerial combat. They can also create a shield of wind by spinning rapidly to defend themselves.

Purple dragons, _Helios Draco,_ have the power to summon up gigantic crystal structures and spikes from the ground to impale their opponents therefore they cannot use a breath move (fire blasts that kind of stuff). They cannot fly, but they have an additional ability that when the sun is at its brightest it can use the crystals to reflect sunlight rays and fire concentrated rays of sunlight that can burn through anything. The crystals when surrounding the dragon in a circular pattern, the dragon will be able to reflect light rays and form a shield of light that can protect itself from anything except for things that come underground and if the crystals are knocked down, but this rarely happens.

Orange Dragons, _Igneoterra Draco,_ have the ability to call forth lava and fire lava blasts from their mouths. The lava is not your ordinary molten hot rock thought. It's exploding molten hot rock. The lava is filled with magnesium, which is very explosive when heated to high temperatures. Also they can make their molecular composition be like that of lava and can therefore become partly liquid, but the catch is that although it's a lava dragon in that form it still extremely vulnerable to any form of moisture, snow, hail, rain, even saliva, but the damage depends on the amount of that liquid (A/N: Just so you know, I did do not look this stuff, I know this stuff because I'm a biology and chemistry wiz so I know my stuff).

White Dragons, _Glacies Draco,_ are younger versions of blue dragons and unlike their adult forms cannot manipulate water, but can use ice. They form high powered blizzards and ice beams and can call upon ice spikes to impale their opponents. They can fly, but they are very vulnerable to fire because their scales are partially made of ice and also anything it touches with its claws freezes instantly, but the scales can regenerate slowly. They lose the ability to freeze things and call upon the ice spikes when they become blue dragons.

Red dragons, _Igneo Draco,_ have the power over fire and can shoot fire blasts up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. They can spin at high speeds while shooting a stream of fire to form a tornado of fire around itself and this attack is both defensive and offensive. The red dragon can also fly and then perform an attack known as meteor strike in which it flies up surrounds itself with fire and, well, dives.

Finally, the black dragons, _Maxus Draconus,_ have the ability to command all dragons other than their own kind, can fire blasts of black fire as well as have enhanced strength; speed, agility, endurance and they also have the ability to create any kind of natural disaster. The black dragons can coat themselves with liquid diamond that is secreted from their scales, fly, and can bend the elements of fire, earth, wind, lightning and water to their will which is why no dragon can oppose them. Some who have tried have never returned and others are held in the darkest dungeons of the dragon's lair.

"And that is the clan of the dragons young Naruto" Ragnarok said. Naruto's jaw was hanging as he absorbed all that information into his human brain.

"Sugoi, you guys are like the awesomest clan ever, I mean I can't wait to summon Gendora" he said.

"Now Naruto, I know you have a large amount of chakra at your disposal, but it requires an extreme amount of chakra to summon our leader and father. In fact only, Uzumaki Arashi, leader of the Uzumaki clan was the only one to ever summon him" Ragnarok said. "Call us when you need us, also Naruto I'll leave behind a friend to be your primary summon, this young dragon is a young hatchling, about 10 years after hatching, take good care of him for once a dragon becomes your partner he/she cannot go back to the summoning world, also his name is Kioshi" Ragnarok said and then went back home in a flare of water and ice. The water an ice left and there where Ragnarok stood was replaced by a red dragon, it had golden yellow eyes and then eyed Naruto before letting out a sort of growl, revealing 2 rows of sharp teeth and a few embers flew out too. The dragon hatchling was about the same size as Shizuka.

"Well you must be Kioshi" Naruto said. The young dragon growled and then nodded.

"Hai, and you must be Uzumaki Naruto" the young dragon said. Naruto nodded, but before he and the dragon could talk, Kushina intervened.

"Alright Naruto, now that you're done with Ragnarok, I shall now teach you some new techniques that you, and ONLY you can know" Kushina said.

"Why is it that only I can know these jutsus?" he asked. Kushina smiled a toothy grin and then said the words that made Naruto's jaw drop.

"It's your bloodline" she stated simply.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 7, also since Jiraya has no real reason to stay now, Kushina will now supervise Naruto's training and he will now learn to master his bloodline of the Uzumaki's. Look I know Naruto's the 'Fox Sannin' but I mean come on I gave the boy a fox tail, ears, a pet 4 tailed fox and the ability to transform into a kitsune isn't that enough. Also please review this chapter as next is chapter 8: Bloodline of the Uzumaki).**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodline of the Uzumaki's

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 8

Bloodline of the Uzumaki's

"N-N-Nani?" Naruto stuttered as he couldn't believe the words that came from his mother's mouth. Kushina nodded.

"That's right, the Uzumaki kekkai genkai runs through your veins" she said. Naruto just stood there and then he started to tremble. Kushina became worried when Naruto didn't speak.

"Naruto, _daijobou desuka/ are you all right?"_ she asked her son. Naruto then flashed his trademark foxy grin.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm so happy to finally have a family, not to mention a bloodline so I can kick ass in the finals" he said. Kushina chuckled before walking over to the crippled Jiraya.

"Ok Jiraya, since you have nothing to teach the boy, I'll take over his training from now on" Kushina said. Jiraya got up, slowly as the pain remained from Naruto's ball shattering kick.

"Matteo, take these" the Gama Sannin said a he handed Kushina 2 scrolls, "these are his father's most powerful jutsus, make sure he learns them" Jiraya demanded. Kushina knew Jiraya was being serious this time and nodded. She took the scrolls and walked back over to Naruto. Jiraya left in a swirl of leaves and left Naruto's growth up to Kushina.

"Ok Naruto I'll first explain one of the two bloodlines you have" she started. Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"I have two of them!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina nodded.

"Yup, mine…and your father's" she stated.

"What was my father like, what's his kekkai genkai, and who is he?" Naruto asked, all in one breath. Kushina sighed.

"Until you become chunin, all I can tell you was that your father was a great man, strong, kind, caring and a hero of Konohagakure, in fact you look just like him" Kushina said as she remembered Namikaze Minato.

"I see, well I guess I'll just have to become stronger then" Naruto said. Kushina smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Ain't that the truth, now onto that bloodline, your bloodline allows you to harness lightning itself, and by also mixing the pure lightning with wind and water chakra you create the Uzumaki clan's bloodline jutsu, _Ranton/Storm Style._" Kushina explained, "now then I'll give you a demonstration" Kushina then raised her arm to the sky, then after a few seconds the once clear blue sky turned a dark grey, storm clouds gathered overhead as wind began to howl violently and rain fell. Then a lightning bolt flew out of a cloud and went towards Kushina's arm, blue electricity covered her body as she was struck.

"OKAA-SAN!" Naruto cried, thinking that the bolt had harmed her. Naruto then looked confused as his mother just gave showed him a warm smile. Kushina then formed some handsigns. Kushina thrust out both her arms in front of her and then she yelled the name of her jutsu.

"_Ranton: Raiunkuuha no Jutsu/ Storm Style: Lightning Cloud Wave" she yelled_. A large wave of blue electricity was released from the red haired Uzumaki's hands in the form of a large spider web destroying everything 10 ft. in front of her and 30 ft. across. The stormy skies then calmed and the grey became blue again. Naruto and Kushina then shook their heads to get rid of the rain and then admired Kushina's destruction. Everything was fried to a crisp, while rocks were nothing but pebbles and a few stray parks could be seen flying off here and there. Naruto said the only thing that could come to his mind.

"That was fucking AWESOME!" he yelled. Kushina gave the blonde a wide grin.

"Why thank you Naruto and also…" SLAP! "Don't use curse words around me" she said as Naruto's right cheek was glowing red from the pain. Naruto groaned in pain as he didn't want to get slapped again.

"Alright Naruto you try" she said gesturing for him to start his control over lightning. "Now to harness lightning you must clear your mind of all thoughts, focus only on the lightning bolt, bolts if the case may be, and then when you feel like that static energy is about to explode, let it loose and it will fire off and destroy anything in it's path depending on how much of the lightning you choose to control" she said. "But we'll do this in steps, 1st step changing the weather conditions to one's of a storm" she began. Naruto hung to every word his mother said as she explained on how to change the weather conditions. Apparently, you fire off a large amount of chakra, or by just using a high level Katon jutsu into the air, the evaporation and condensation processes will immediately form storm clouds.

"Alright let's do this" Naruto shouted. He then brought his hands together in the tiger handsign and concentrated his chakra. A huge swirl of blue surrounded the blonde Uzumaki, kicking up dirt and rocks into the air. Naruto then charged all of it into his hands and then shot his right arm skyward. A concentrated beam of chakra was released into the clouds creating a huge whole in a couple of them that were right above him. Kushina was amazed by how much chakra her son had as she watched the chakra shoot into the atmosphere. Naruto then panted looking up at the sky and fell to his knees. Kushina ran to her son and checked on him.

"Naruto are you alright, that was an insane amount of chakra you used, I mean I have a lot of chakra too, but yours is just pushing the limit" she said. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, *pant* I guess *pant* I should tone it down then" he said with a smirk. Kushina shook her head, chuckling and then helped Naruto up to his feet. Kushina then looked up and saw that the sky was now becoming overcast; dark grey clouds appeared above the two Uzumakis and then a few seconds later an unexpected storm hit them, winds blew violently as they nearly cut skin, rain fell and hit the ground with enough force that it stung upon contact with you and then thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. Kushina chuckled.

"Well Naruto time for step two controlling the lightning bolt" she yelled above the howling winds.

"WHAT!" he cried, "already, but shouldn't we…" Kushina then shook her head.

"No buts son, you're an Uzumaki and Uzumaki's learn fast, now then in order to control lightning you must coat your body with chakra so as to protect it from the static discharge created by the lightning. Now then when you do that, your body literally becomes a human lightning rod and the lightning will strike your body. Now then, step 3, after the lightning strikes you, the chakra surrounding your body can be used to form the Ranton jutsus after combining wind and water elemental chakras of course, and that my son is how to do Ranton jutsus" Naruto was just in shock, all this in a few hours, it was just too much for him, but Naruto knew his mother was right.

"Hai!" he cried as he channeled his enormous amount of chakra around his body. A blue glow surrounded Naruto's body and the glow became brighter and brighter until it was nearly unbearable to look at. Then a few bolts of lightning flashed across the sky and then a stray bolt rocketed towards Naruto striking him. A huge flash was seen, but a few seconds later the flash died down and there stood Naruto, chakra and lightning crackling around him. Naruto then formed the following handsigns that his mother previously formed. Naruto then proceeded to mix his water and wind natured chakras causing the rain and winds and then somehow the rain fell harder and the wind blew faster then before.

"RANTON: RAIUNKUUHA NO JUTSU" he yelled as he thrust his arms out in front of him. Then lightning conducted throughout his entire body and then a huge blast of lightning shot in a spider web formation, from his hands and if you looked very closely you could see small lightning clouds surrounding Naruto's hands. The lightning cloud wave destroyed everything in its path kicking up dirt and rock and the lightning cloud wave continued to destroy until it finally crashed into a huge boulder, the boulder began to crack and break until finally with a huge flash of light the boulder was disintegrated. Naruto then fell to the ground, exhausted from his use of the Ranton jutsu. Naruto grinned as he looked at the destruction; a huge, long trench was formed as its path was lead to the space where the boulder was.

"I did it Kaa-san, I did…" but Naruto never got to finish his sentence as he passed out. Kushina was still in awe at the unbridled power her son possessed and then finally she smiled and looked to congratulate her son, but turned to find Naruto sleeping. Kushina then picked up the blonde and headed in the direction of the Hokage tower. Kushina then paused as she felt like she forgot something, it was lucky she did as Kioshi, Naruto's new dragon friend ran up to her.

"You nearly killed me, you sadistic Uzumakis if I hadn't taken cover in the river I could have died" the young red dragon said, Kioshi then shot a stream of fire over his body causing the water to evaporate, the lava quickly slid off as he jumped up onto Kushina's shoulder.

"Gomen nasai, Kioshi, Ranton jutsus tend to get out of hand, I'll make it up to you with some ramen" she said showing her own foxy grin as she walked to the Hokage tower. Kioshi looked at the red haired woman.

"Ramen?" he questioned, "What's that?" Kushina nearly fell over and dropped Naruto. She looked at the young dragon like she saw a ghost.

"You're joking right, don't tell me you've never had ramen, if you've never had ramen, then you've never lived life" Kushina said panicking. Kioshi shook his head. Kushina then calmed down.

"But don't worry after we get to Sarutobi's place and Naruto wakes up we'll go to the best ramen shop in all the Elemental Countries" Kushina told Kioshi. Kioshi flicked his tail from side to side and shook his head; Kushina could be so annoying sometimes.

**Hokage tower**

Kushina entered Sarutobi's office to find him still doing the Kami-forsaken paperwork, honestly the stuff never seemed to end. Sarutobi looked up from a paper that was about to be thrown into the trash.

"Ah Kushina-chan, you're back, guessing from the wet hair, unconscious Naruto and a little dragon on your shoulder that Naruto's been successful with his bloodline and summoning" Sarutobi said with a grin. Kushina grinned.

"Of course he's my son, what else would you expect him to do, finish the training in a day, no way he finishes in hours" Kushina bragged, rather loudly too.

"Kushina, you've been out for quite a while, but even though you have I still think that your skills are still as spectacular as they were before you went into a coma, now then I have one thing to ask of you" Sarutobi said. Kushina tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Would you like to rejoin Konoha's shinobi ranks as a jonin?" the Sandaime Hokage asked the last daughter of Uzugakure. Kushina thought for a while and shrugged.

"Why not, it'll be fun to be a ninja again" she answered. Sarutobi grinned and then he opened a drawer and pulled out…an Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5. Kushina giggled, as Sarutobi blushed.

"Whoops, wrong drawer, you won't tell anyone will you?" he asked. Kushina, still giggling nodded and then the Sandaime went through a different drawer and pulled out a Konoha hitai-ate on a piece of red cloth. Kushina accepted it and tied it around her left arm.

Just then a young Mitarashi Anko walked in the office.

"Hey Hokage-sama, can I get the day…" Anko paused as she saw her old friend. Anko rubber her eyes and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She felt pain which means it wasn't. Anko then got a wide grin on her face, along with Kushina.

"KUSHINA!" Anko yelled. Kushina raised her arms in the air in surprise, causing Kioshi to fall off the red head's shoulder and the dropping of Naruto on the ground with a THUMP.

"ANKO!" the two females ran towards each other and hugged. "How have you been Anko, I mean I've been a fucking coma for fucking thirteen years" Kushina said. Anko chuckled.

"I'm a jonin and I happened to be judging the second part of the chunin exams and your gaki passed with flying colours, did the little gaki show you his pet fox yet, it's awesome it can like make fire and stuff" she said as she threw her arms every which way to show her exaggeration of the topic that is Uzumaki Shizuka. Naruto woke up; he smacked his lips and yawned. He looked around, he was Sarutobi's office, Kioshi was on the ground nursing his damaged claw after falling and his mother was chatting with the sadistic snake lady. Naruto shrugged, everything was normal. The blonde then got up and stretched, and then Kushina ran into Naruto.

"Good you are up, let's go to your apartment I want to see your pet fox that apparently has special powers" Kushina gushed. Naruto scratched his head before glaring at Anko, Anko shrugged with a weak smile.

"Sure Kaa-san let's go" he said taking his mothers hand and as he was about to leave, Anko stopped them.

"One more thing, Naruto today's the Konoha Spring Festival, who's your date and Kushina are you coming?" the former apprentice of the Hebi Sannin asked. Naruto shook his head and Kushina nodded.

"Nah, I have someone in mind though and no it is not a boy Anko so shut the hell up" Naruto said.

"Of course Anko, I never miss out on a night to beat you in a drinking contest…again and also Naruto I want to hear about this girl you want to ask and also" SLAP! "I told you no foul language in my presence" she said. Naruto nursed his damaged cheek as he picked up Kioshi who then crawled up onto Naruto's head and the two Uzumakis and the young dragon left to Naruto's apartment.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto and Kushina were jumping on the roof tops of the village and then finally Naruto jumped down in front of his apartment building, his mother right behind him. Naruto and Kushina then climbed the steps to the top floor of the building stopping at the last door. Naruto flicked out a key from his pocket and unlocked it. Kushina and Naruto entered and Kioshi just jumped off of Naruto's head and onto Kushina's and Kushina was in complete awe. His apartment was actually clean and Kushina shook her head in approval. The living room had a nice comfortable couch, a television and a small table, next was a kitchen with all the usual kitchen equipment, stove, microwave, etc. with a few stray ramen cups here and there, and finally his bedroom which had a small one person bed and a closet.

"_Sugoi/Amazing,_ Naruto for a boy living by himself for 13 years you've done pretty good on your own, but I think you should move out of this dump and come live with me in my house. Naruto turned and had shock written all over his face.

"Really, you want me to live with you?" Naruto asked, not trusting what his ears had just heard. Kushina grinned.

"You're my son of course I want you to come with me" she said. Naruto got tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away before glomping his mother.

"Arigato Kaa-san" he whispered into her chest. Kushina rubbed her son's back gently as he cried tears of joy. After a few minutes Naruto calmed down.

"Ok Naruto, where's this Shizuka I've been hearing about?" Kushina asked. Naruto smiled and then whistled. A bark was them heard from the room across from the kitchen as the black four tailed kitsune bounded across the floor and tackled her master to the ground licking his face. Naruto laughed as Shizuka showed how much she missed Naruto.

"Ok, down girl" Naruto commanded as the black fox got off. Kushina was in awe at what she saw before her, the green slitted eyes of the young kit looked at Naruto and then at her. Shizuka sniffed Kushina before nuzzling her leg. Kushina smiled and petted the young kit, but was still in shock about the four tails. Kioshi jumped down to the floor and then the young dragon and fox stared at each other, red slitted eyes stared into green slitted eyes. Shizuka then barked a greeting before extending a paw, Kioshi growled a friendly growl before extending out his clawed paw (A/N: What do you call a dragon's hand?). The two then ran into Naruto's living room and sat on the couch as they talked to each other in animal language. The two Uzumaki's were glad to see the two get along so well.

"I'm going to go pack now" Naruto informed his mother.

Naruto then entered his bedroom to go pack. He retrieved a duffel bag and stuffed in his clothes that Kakashi got him, his toothbrush, some ramen, his little fox plush doll whom he dubbed Aisu and a few of Shizuka's fox toys. Naruto then walked back in front to the living room.

"Okaa-san, I'm ready to go" he called. Kushina got up off the couch and then before leaving they stuffed Shizuka and Kioshi into the duffel bag and headed off to the Uzumaki household. A few minutes later, the two arrived at the Uzumaki compound. The place wasn't as big as the Hyuga or Uchiha estates, but it was around there.

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto" Kushina said. Naruto was in awe as he stepped through the gates. The Uzumaki compound (secretly Namikaze compound) had a large yard with a few trees here and there along with a large amount of flowers in full bloom. The house was a golden colour with a red tile roof and had 8 windows. Naruto stepped up to the front door. Naruto held the door knob and then slowly turned the knob, but it didn't open.

"Naruto the door opens with blood" Kushina said. Naruto nodded and then bit his thumb and blood flowed freely from the bite mark. Naruto then swiped it onto the door knob and then the door was instantly covered with intricate symbols signifying the use of seals. The markings glowed a piercing teal colour before turning black and the door opened with a click. Naruto stared at his mother with a wide open mouth and before he could ask Kushina answered.

"Your father was good with seals" was all she said. Naruto forced his mouth closed and then opened the door. Naruto gasped the house was huge. The first floor was a normal living room with 2 couches that could seat about 7 people each and 4 reclining chairs along with a plasma screen television, a cabinet filled with different movies and below the TV there was a fire place. A small ledge above the fireplace rested a small statue of the elemental gods, Hijin, Raijin, Kazejin, Suijin, and Tsuchijin all surrounding a statue of what the artist depicted Kami to look like, a silver haired man with golden streaks, he wore a white robe with gold and silver flames decorating it and a necklace with finely cut gems and the finishing touch a golden outline giving off a look as if the statue was shining in the light. And then next to it was a statue of a black dragon breathing out a stream of fire and finally the last thing Naruto looked at, a photo of his mother next to a man with blonde spiky hair like his except wilder and longer and had the same blue eyes the man was wearing a white cloak and he and his mother were smiling both bearing foxy grins on their faces. Naruto continued to stare at the picture. Kushina saw her son staring at the photo and then quickly pulled him away from it. The rest of the first floor was a huge kitchen, and a dining area.

"Come on Naruto let's go look around some more" she said. Naruto complied, but the picture was forever etched into his mind and he couldn't get his mind to wander from it. The second floor of the five story house was a training room, the third was a library filled with scrolls of jutsus and other important information. The fourth floor had split down into pathways, one leading right and the other left.

"The one on the right leads to my room and the left is yours, you might want to put some stuff in there because since we never had time to put stuff in, all you have is a bed, a closet, and a bathroom" the secret wife of Yondaime said. Naruto nodded and walked into his room. The place was empty except for the queen sized bed and a huge walk-in closet. Naruto quickly rested his duffel bag on the ground. When he heard a yelp he quickly remembered about Kioshi and Shizuka. He opened the bag and the fox and dragon instantly clambered out, the two animals were sweating from the heat of being cooped up in a bag for so long.

"God damn it Naruto, you could have let me and Shizuka-chan out" Kioshi said. Naruto scratched his head from embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai, Kioshi-san, Shizuka-chan, kinda got caught up in the moment of how huge this house is" he said. Kioshi just shook his head and then he and Shizuka went to explore the house.

"Don't go outside okay guys" Naruto called.

"Sure" Kioshi replied. Naruto then looked at his room, the walls were painted with a nature looking theme. A forest took up the front wall in front of the bed and many varieties of animals were painted in the forest, the wall on the left was the edge of the forest leading to a narrow the stream, a few fish were painted into the flowing waters and a few deer were there too taking a drink too. The back wall was a clearing in which the river led to a small lake. Cliffs were above the lake as a painted waterfall sent cascading waters into the lake. Two dragons could be seen diving from the sky towards the water about a few meters away from entering the lake. Finally the right wall showed an entire horizon area. The sunset painted in looked almost as real as the other paintings on his other walls. The mixtures of oranges, reds and yellows were a sight to behold.

"Well what do you think?" Naruto turned to see his mother leaning on the door frame.

"It's so beautiful I never thought art could look this realistic" he commented. Kushina smiled and then took her son's hand come on we gave to see the last floor" she said. Then Naruto and Kushina ran up the stairs to the final floor which was just a big room filled with boxes. Naruto looked at one that read 'Kushina's clothes No Touchy'. Naruto sweatdropped, Kushina could be so childish sometimes.

"So what do you think of the house?" she asked. Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"It's perfect" he stated. Kushina ruffled the boy's blonde locks.

"Great, now come on, we have to get some kimonos for the festival tonight also I want to see you ask out your little friend" she said. Naruto blushed when she mentioned Sora and then left. Kushina chuckled. 'He's got it bad for whoever he's thinking of asking' she thought.

**Kimono Shop**

A young Remei Sora was about to purchase her kimono, which was an aqua colour which accented her eyes and had a green flowers on it. Sora sneezed and wondered who the hell was talking or thinking about her. Sora shrugged and then returned to the task at hand, getting a kimono to impress Naruto.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto and Kushina walked into the Kimono shop, but as soon as Naruto stepped in glares were fired at him from all sides. Naruto's head dropped, but then he felt all the eyes stop glaring and he felt his other's killer intent as they walked through the shop. Naruto smirked, Okaa-san rules. As the two headed for the male section Naruto ran into a familiar face.

"Sora-chan?" he questioned. The blonde haired, azure eyed girl stopped when she heard her name. She looked around the shop and spotted the jinchuriki and waved while walking towards him.

"Oooh she's cute, nice curves, good dresser, Naruto my son way to score one for the team" Kushina whispered. Naruto blushed a shade of red at what his mother said before turning to Sora.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Sora told the blonde Uzumaki, "are you coming to the Spring Festival tonight?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hai, just came for a kimono with my Okaa-san" he said gesturing to Kushina. Sora looked at the red haired woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki" Sora greeted the red head. Kushina waved politely.

"Well kids, I have to find myself a kimono why don't you two chat while I go look" she said, "don't forget to ask her" she whispered into Naruto's ear and then left with a mischievous smirk. Naruto and Sora then stood looking down at the ground as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"So" Naruto started, "how has your training been going so far?" he asked. Sora looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Pretty well, I've been learning some new jutsus, you?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"I got a summoning contract and" Naruto looked around and then whispered, "I found out I have kekkai genkai from Okaa-san" Sora's eyes widened.

"Sugoi, Naruto-kun you are so gonna kick Gaara's ass at the exams" she complimented, "Say what's your contract with and what's your bloodline?" she asked eager to know. Naruto smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out at the exams" he said mischievously. Sora pouted cutely before a light bulb went off in her head. Sora then turned back to Naruto and then said, "Please Naruto-kun, I'd be very, VERY grateful to you if you tell me" she said in a seductive tone. Sora pressed her body up against Naruto's. Naruto would have fainted on the spot had he not been in a shop of people who hated his guts. Naruto turned nearly 50 shades of red. Using all his will power he forced himself to say no. Sora grinned and then stopped her advances making Naruto stop blushing. Naruto then looked at Sora as she was observing her newly bought kimono.

"Well I have to go, need to get ready you know" she said and then walked away. Naruto contemplated on what to do, it was now or never.

"Matteo Sora-chan" he called. Sora turned around and smiled.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"W-w-w-well, you see for the f-f-festival people are c-c-cary-ying d-d-a-t-t-tes so I was wondering if you would maybe, could go with me" he asked her with a huge blush. Sora was blushing also.

"Of course" she replied a bit too quickly causing her to blush even more. Naruto looked up with a surprised expression.

"Gomen I don't think I heard right did you just say…" Sora nodded her head rapidly. Naruto grinned his foxy grin before whooping with joy and then hugging the blonde kunoichi.

"I'll meet you at the festival at seven thirty in front of Ichiraku's, okay" Naruto said. Sora nodded with a blush on her face and then left. Naruto grinned before going off to look for a kimono. He went in the males section looking around.

"No too emo" he said long looking at a black one, "too happy" he commented on a pink one. "Too creepy, too stupid, too gay, too… oh no wait this is the one" he said taking a kimono off the rack. He grinned and then he found his Kaa-san and then they both paid for their kimonos and then headed back to the Uzumaki compound. Naruto continued to train in his bloodline abilities and other powerful jutsus his mother taught him. Kushina finally thought he was ready and gave him the two scrolls she received from Jiraya.

"What are these?" the blonde jinchuriki asked, observing the scrolls.

"These are jutsu scrolls, with very powerful jutsu inside" she told him. Naruto's eyes brightened when he heard the 'p' word.

"Sugoi, what are they?" he asked. Kushina chuckled and then said, "Find out for yourself". Naruto was about to do just that, but then looked at the clock in the living room, it said 6:00.

"Kuso I'm gonna be late, gotta shower and get dressed to meet Sora-chan" he said as he rushed to the bathroom in his room. Kushina chuckled as she watched her son.

"Ah, to be in love" she said and then went to get dressed also.

**7:30 p.m- Konoha Streets**

Young Reimei Sora was waiting in front of Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto to arrive. She looked at het watch, it was still 7:30 and she knew Naruto was not the type of person to stand up someone, but he couldn't help, but have doubts. The young kunoichi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She looked down the road to see the young Uzumaki running up to her.

"Gomen nasai, I needed to get some things done before coming" Naruto explained, "Am I late?" he asked.

"No, not at all" Sora said and then flashed the Kyuubi jinchuriki a smile. Naruto took the time to look over Sora, she was dressed in the flower patterned, aqua kimono. Her hair was let loose settling at her lower back and she had on a slight bit of make up.

'Beautiful' he thought. Sora was also looking over Naruto, his hair was still wild and unruly, but it suited him, he wore an ocean blue kimono which accented his eyes, and was patterned with purple and black dragons.

'He's handsome' was all she could think. There was a period of silence between the two, but Naruto decided to break the ice.

"Well, Sora-chan, I must say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight" he said with a foxy grin. Sora blushed and replied, "Yeah you look very handsome, the blue suits you" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Arigato, so how about we part take in the games" Naruto said offering his arm. Sora grinned and took his arm.

"To the games, Mr. Uzumaki" Sora said and the two set off. Along the way, Naruto was playing one of the shinobi games, one which was to throw all ten kunai through a ring hitting the bulls-eye, in which Naruto excelled in and won a stuffed dog for Sora that looked like a brown version of Akamaru.

"Hey Naruto" a loud voice called. Sora and Naruto turned to see his friends. Shikamaru was dressed in a leaf green kimono with a deer pattern, Ino was dressed in a yellow one with purple cosmos scattered across the surface. Chouji was dressed in a deep red kimono with pictures of bears all over it, Hinata was in a lavender kimono with a lilac pattern, Kiba's was grey with a wolf pattern, Shino was in a black kimono with golden butterflies etched across it, Sakura was obviously in pink with a picture of a cherry blossom tree on it, Arashi and Shinji were in similar kimonos, dark blue with black shuriken all over it, Neji was in a white kimono with silver birds on it, Tenten's was red with tigers on it and Lee's was green and had orange squirrels.

"Hey guys" Naruto greeted his friends, and Sakura whom he said hello to in a monotone.

"So Naruto who's your girlfriend over their?" Ino teased. Naruto and Sora blushed at being mentioned as a couple.

"We're not like that" Naruto and Sora said at the same time.

"She's my date for the festival" Naruto explained, but then the young boy got a sly look in his eyes. "Who are you guys going with?" he asked with a foxy grin.

"Ino, Chouji and I had to go together because tou-san said so" Shikamaru complained, "Troublesome" he muttered. Naruto chuckled.

"What about the rest of you?" Naruto asked.

"We came in our teams so we don't really have dates" Arashi said. Naruto then smiled.

"Guess I'm the only one got a girl" Naruto joked making the genin laugh. The group then left, but Kiba walked up to Naruto before leaving.

"Make sure you give her a goodnight kiss after this is over" the dog fanatic whispered. Naruto blushed, but forced it down so Sora, who was chatting with Sakura, wouldn't see it. Naruto nodded and then returned to Sora.

"Well Sora-chan care to play some games" he said.

"Once I kick your ass" she said.

"Yeah right, I'm the best game player ever" Naruto bragged.

"Well we'll see if that's true" Sora replied with a sly smirk. Naruto and Sora then ran off to play the shinobi games. After Naruto won 7-6, he and Sora then went to get something to eat. Naruto waited in line and noticed Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru ahead.

"Hey guys, hungry are you?" he asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, all that walking and playing games made me hungry" Chouji said as he rubbed his stomach. Naruto then turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, I saw a sign for a shogi tournament a few stands back, you should sign up" Naruto suggested to his academy class pranking buddy. Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah all right, it'll give me something to do" he said and then walked to the stand. Shikamaru then signed his name and then sat at a table facing off against an older man who appeared a bit too over confident. Before he started, the Nara heard a female voice.

"Fancy seeing you here" Temari said as she walked up to him dressed in a purple kimono with green striped that looked like the flowing wind.

"Ditto" he replied.

"I'm going to win the 5000 ryo prize and trophy" she said with a smirk.

"Ok, good luck with that" Shikamaru replied. Teamri fumed before stomping off to her table to face her opponent. Shikamaru turned back to his table mate.

"Prepare to lose kiddo" the man said. Shikamaru just yawned which annoyed the man and the games began.

**Back with Naruto and Sora**

"So Ino, why don't you have a date, I expected you of all people to come with one" Naruto said. Ino huffed and didn't say anything.

"She got stood up" Chouji said.

"Ah, I see" Naruto said, "Ino walk with me" Naruto said. Ino was puzzled and stepped off to the side with Naruto.

"What do you want dobe?" Ino asked with an annoyed tone. Naruto knew Ino was just upset and ignored the jab at his status.

"Well, Chouji told me you got abandoned by your date" he said. Ino remained quiet. "why don't you go with Chouji, he's a nice guy with a kind heart"

"Well, Naruto it's obvious, Chouji's a just a pig who would rather eat than…" Naruto glared halting Ino's insult at Chouji.

"Listen Ino, have you ever heard the phrase 'never judge a book by it's cover' well Chouji's like that, give the boy a chance and you'll find something in him you'll like" Naruto said with a kind smile.

"Demo, it's Chouji, he's my teammate and…" Ino was once again shut up when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, stop judging people by outward appearances and get to know them better, now I'm hungry let's go back to Sora-chan and Chouji. The two blondes then walked back to the fire manipulator and the Akimichi. Sora was waiting for Naruto at a table who walked towards her and sat down to eat a meal of ramen and onigiri.

"Hey Ino, what were you and Naruto talking about?" Chouji asked his friend. Ino just shook her head.

"Nothing important" she stated.

"Here I got a vegetarian meal for you" the young Akimichi said gesturing to the tray beside his on the table. Ino looked at Chouji who was grinning at her before returning to his meal. Ino smiled, Naruto was right, she'd give Chouji a chance. Naruto and Sora were eating when Sora looked up at the dragon summoner.

"So, what were you and Ino talking about?" she asked. Naruto swallowed before talking, manners before talking.

'Thank goodness Okaa-san told me what to do when you're on a date' he thought before answering. "I was just telling her to get over her date standing her up" he said. Sora looked at Naruto as if telling him to go on.

"AND?" she told the blonde boy. Naruto looked at the yellow haired girl, her light blue eyes staring into his.

"I told her to give Chouji a chance, he's actually a nice guy minus the eating constantly" he said as he took a bit out of his onigiri. Sora's eyes widened.

"Well look at you, being the Love Doctor of Konoha" she teased. Naruto chuckled.

"Please I'm anything, but a match maker" he said. The two continued to eat in silence. When they finished eating, they proceeded to walk through the lantern lit streets when they heard a voice over a few of the intercoms placed throughout the streets.

"COME ALL NINJA CHILDREN, COME AND JOIN THE NINJA THREE LEGGED OBSTACLE COURSE, YOU AND ONE TEAMATE WILL GO THROUGH A SERIES OF OBSTACLES IN ORDER TO REACH THE END AND GAIN A WHOPPING 10000 RYO HERE IN STAND 67!" the intercom then shut off with buzz and zap. Sora and Naruto looked at each other and grinned, knowing what the other was thinking.

"We're going to win that thing" they both said and then raced off to stand 67. When the two blondes arrived they found a number of genin there to take part. As well as the rookie 9 minus Shikamaru, Team Gai and Sora's team. The genin all observed the obstacle course, it consisted first of a run through a 50 meter field while jumping over hurdles, then climbing a 20 ft. wall without chakra, then hopping across 20 rocks that were placed over a small pond and then finally a 30 meter sprint to the finish line.

"Well this should be exciting" Neji said.

"YOSH, MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL SHINE IN THIS DARK AS I WIN THIS RACE!' Lee yelled, flames burning in his eyes. The teams then lined up at the starting line. The teams then tied a firm knot around their ankles, but not enough to restrict blood flow. The teams are as follows.

Shinji and Arashi

Sora and Naruto

Hinata and Kiba

Lee and Shino

Neji and Tenten

The teams then got ready to take off. The referee guy then stood off to the side with a kunai and exploding note in hand.

"On your marks" the ref said. He then lit the note, the flame burned the note. "Get set" the flame was now half way across the note. The ref threw the kunai high into the air and then a few seconds later a boom echoed throughout the night sky. At that the teams sped off. Neji and Tenten held the lead, with Naruto and Sora not far behind. Shino and Lee in third, Shinji and Arashi were in fourth with Kiba and Hinata in last place. After the hurdles they reached the wall. The teams tried to climb the wall, but had no luck. Then Naruto got an idea. He released the genjutsu on his hands revealing his sharp claws and then told Sora to hold on to him. Naruto then dug his claws into the wooden wall and moved upwards. Kiba used his claws also and began to follow Naruto's movements. Naruto and Sora finally made it over the wall with Kiba and Hinata a few meters behind. Lee and Shino had made due to Lee's 'youthful power' (A/N: Shino used his bugs to help them climb). The three finalists then ran to the rocks. Naruto and Sora were quickly making their way across the rocks with ease. Lee and Shino had gotten ahead of Kiba and Hinata and were now on the rocks, but Lee's sandal caught on the hem of his kimono and the two teammates tumbled into the waters below. Lee and Shino climbed onto a rock and saw Kiba and Hinata hopping across the rocks, with Naruto and Sora having a huge lead.

"Gomen nasai Shino-san, I seem to have tripped on my kimono, forgive me" Lee said wit anime tears. Shino shook his head. "It's alright Lee, lets' just see who'll win Naruto or Kiba" the bug user said.

Naruto and Sora nearly fell, but they regained their footing. Kiba and Hinata were quickly catching up, so Naruto decided to up the pace. Sora nearly fell over since they were joined at the ankle by the rope. Sora adjusted to the speed and the two then began to reach the final rock. With one final jump the two jumped over it and landed on the other side of the pond. Kiba and Hinata tripped on the last rock and fell into the cold waters.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun, I-I-I mes-s-sed up" she stuttered with her head down.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, we near to the end that's good enough for me" he said. Hinata blushed when Kiba grabbed her waist and helped her out and they watched as Naruto and Sora crossed the finish line. The crowd, that had gathered, cheered for the winners while some booed because they didn't like Naruto for his tenant. Naruto didn't care though, he took the golden trophy from the referee and Naruto and Sora cheered for their victory. The two hugged and jumped up and down as their friends gathered around them, four of them soaked and lifted the two blondes onto their shoulders, the two were so happy they didn't realize they were holding hands. Shikamaru was walking with Temari to the place where Naruto and Sora were being thrown up into the air and down and up again. Shikamaru was holding a gold trophy and a check in his pocket.

'Another one to add to the collection I guess' he thought with a sigh, as he ignore Temari's rants about he cheated to beat her in the final round.

**Midnight**

Temari had left to the hotel where she and her brothers were staying and the genin were all walking home. The Rookies had all split up to go home, but Naruto decide to stay with Sora to walk her home. The two blondes walked down the road side by side, Naruto was holding the trophy under his arm.

"It sure was a fun day today" Naruto said with a chuckle. Sora giggled and brushed off her kimono.

"It sure was good idea to use your nails to get us up that wall" she complimented. Naruto blushed.

"Aww, you're too kind" he said. The two shared a laugh before everything went silent, the chirping of crickets echoed throughout the night as the two continued to walk. They finally stopped when Sora reached the door to her house. Sora then faced her date and smiled.

"Arigato for a fun night tonight, Naruto-kun" she said.

"Anytime, Sora-chan" he replied. Sora then began to fidget and tug on her kimono. Naruto noticed she looked a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong, Sora-chan?" he asked. Naruto's eyes widened as his question was answered with a kiss on the lips. Sora kissed the boy, a lot of passion and love was put into that one kiss. Naruto was too shocked to do anything, as Sora pulled a way a huge blush was on her face.

"Want to meet again, when we're not training?" she asked, the blonde jinchuriki. Naruto just nodded, his brain still trying to process what just happened. Sora grinned and then left Naruto alone with his thoughts as Naruto walked back home.

**Uzumaki/Namikaze Compound**

Naruto entered his home, a look of thought etched on his face. Kushina was sitting on the living room couch with an angry expression n her face.

"Where have you been young man I've been worried…" Kushina stopped when she saw her son's face. Kushina got p and walked to him as Naruto sat on one of the recliners. "Naruto, daijobou desuka?" she asked.

"She kissed me" Naruto whispered, Kushina's eyes widened when she hear that.

"Ah, so she kissed you, and how do you feel?" she asked him sitting on the recliners arm.

"That's the problem Okaa-san, I don't know how I feel about her, I mean I only met her a few days ago, and then, THIS!" he yelled. Kushina ruffled her son's hair.

"Let me guess, you're feeling confused, happy and have a weird sensation in your stomach. Am I right?" she asked. Naruto looked at his mother as if she just grew a second head.

"That's exactly it, Okaa-san" he said, "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Honey, you love that Sora girl" she stated and then Kushina got up and left to go to bed. Naruto sat in the chair thinking over what his mother just said.

'I love her?' he thought to himself. Naruto then went to bed to think about this another time. The past weeks, Naruto and the other finalists have training for their matches. Naruto trained more in his bloodline ability and learned a multitude of jutsus related to his bloodline, a lot more elemental ones and began to learn the jutsu from the first scroll his mother gave him. Naruto and Sora, when not training, had began to see each other more often and became very close. He and Sora discussed the results of their training and Sora often found Naruto with his right hand covered in chakra burns and a spiral mark on his palm. Then Naruto knew his mother was right, he loved the young kunoichi. A few days later Naruto confessed he loved Sora and was met with a kiss on the lips as her response. Now the time has come the month is over and the Chunin Exam Finals are about to begin, the daimyo's of Wind, Fire, and the new and improved Wave Countries have all gathered to watch the exciting matches.

At the Konoha Arena, the stands were packed to the brim with cheering fans and fellow shinobi, the finalists were all waiting on the field below for the matches to begin. They were all lined up, looking at the cheering fans, all the finalists except Sasuke. Naruto was puzzled.

'Strange, I would have expected Sasuke of all people to show up on time for the matches' he thought.

**Don't worry about that emo kid, kit just focus on that Garra kid, there's something off about him, but I can't place it.** Kyuubi said via mental contact.

'Alright Kyuu-sensei' he replied. Kyuubi growled, the lord of foxes hated that stupid nickname the little gaki came up for him. Naruto looked over at Sora, his now girlfriend, who smiled at him. Naruto smiled back before getting serious and staring at Gaara. The stands quieted as the Hokage, and the newly arrived Kazekage stood up. Sarutobi stood up and looked over the people in the stands.

"Welcome citizens of Konohagakure no Sato and distinguished guests" he said gesturing to the daimyos. "I welcome you all to the fifth annual Konoha Chunin exams and hope you all will enjoy the exciting matches our finalists will present to us today" Sarutobi exclaimed. The crowds' cheers echoed throughout the stadium and then Hayate, who had survived the attack from Baki with critical injuries, but survived, looked at the finalists along with his assistant, Shinranu Genma.

"Alright you guys, this is the final exam, the judges in the stands will see if you're ready to become chunin, now then the rules are the same, the match is over if one of you is knocked unconscious, killed, if you surrender or if one of us referees declares the match over" Genma explained. The genin nodded in understanding.

"Good, *cough, cough* now then the first match, Fuuma Arashi vs. Aburame Shino, these two competitors will remain here on the field while the rest of you can go up to the balcony and watch from there." Hayate said and then coughed some more.

"Honestly Hayate, do something about that cough" Genma said with an anime sweatdrop on the back of his head. Hayate ignored his fellow jonin and then the other fighters walked up to the balcony. Arashi and Shino stood across from each other and shook hands.

"May the best man win" Arashi said with a grin. "Which is obviously me" he added. Shino stopped shaking and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch" Shino replied and then the two warriors slipped into their respective fighting stances. (A/N: I think that's the saying) Genma then stepped between the two as Hayate waked away from the 3 of them. Genma then raised his arm up into the air.

"You two ready?" he asked. The two nodded in confirmation. Genma then brought his arm down in a chop motion and jumped away with a yell of, "HAIJIME!" The two then rushed each other and the Chunin exams began.

**(A/N: Well I know I took a long time to update, but it's finally up, I had exams to do and studying so gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter. What will be the outcome of Arashi and Shino? Will Sasuke show up in time for his match with the beautiful Reimei Sora and will Naruto survive his match with Gaara? Stay tuned to find out, next chapter, Chapter 9: Let the Games Begin, coming out this July since my exams end in late June and I have some things to do early July sorry once again and please review)**


	9. Chapter 9: Let the Games Begin

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 9

Let the Games Begin

**(A/N: Okay since one of my readers didn't completely understand the mechanics of Naruto's bloodline, I'll just explain it for those who don't. Well Naruto is able to use his chakra to make himself like a living lightning rod and when he creates a storm he can make lightning strike his body. When the lightning strikes him, Naruto is able to convert that pure electrical energy into lightning chakra and therefore when mixed with his two chakra natures of wind and water, he is able to form his clan's ninjutsu style, Storm Style)**

_Previously on Fox Sannin_

_"Don't count you chickens before they hatch" Shino replied and then the two warriors slipped into their respective fighting stances. (A/N: I think that's the saying) Genma then stepped between the two as Hayate walked away from the 3 of them. Genma then raised his arm up into the air._

_"You two ready?" he asked. The two nodded in confirmation, Genma then brought his arm down in a chop motion and jumped away with a yell of, "HAIJIME!" The two then rushed each other and the Chunin exams began._

_Now_

Shino and Arashi jumped at each other. Shino aimed a left jab at his opponent. Arashi caught thee fist and retaliated with a kick to Shino's face. Shino twisted his body, freeing his hand and dodging the blow at the same time and then sent a wave of kikai bugs at Arashi. Arashi formed some handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"_Doton: Golonya Yougosha/ Earth Style: Golem Defender_ "he said and then a huge golem of earth rose from the ground and blocked the kikai wave, after the golem left in a pile of rubble the two fighters jumped away from each other to gain some distance. The crowds' cheers echoed throughout the stadium as the fight progressed. Shino sent another wave of bugs at the genin across from him; Arashi looked at the wave of bugs and formed handsigns.

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_" and the fireball blew out of Arashi's mouth and burning the chakra eating bugs. Arashi grinned, but then his grin dropped as he saw the swarm of bugs come through the flames.

"My bugs have the ability to adapt to almost any kind of situation, becoming fire proof is one those adaptations" Shino said as he adjusted his shades. Arashi gritted his teeth as he jumped, twisted and flipped to avoid the continuous onslaught of bugs. He then jumped away and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He opened it and a huge fuuma shuriken appeared from the scroll in a poof of smoke. Arashi threw the shuriken at the Aburame, but the swarm defended their master, but Shino's eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw a burning exploding note on the shuriken. Shino was about to throw it away, but it was too late as a huge explosion occurred from the arena.

"Wow, that was…unexpected" Naruto said. Sora looked at her boyfriend and frowned.

"That's all you could say after a huge explosion nearly kills one of your friends Naruto-kun" she said. Naruto chuckled.

"Shino, may be a quiet guy, but he knows a challenge when he sees one and prepares for the worst" Naruto said, "That's why he used that peculiar bug jutsu" Sora's eyes widened.

"Nani, demo I didn't see any jutsu, Shino didn't do shit, Arashi totally kicked his ass" Sora said. Naruto then pointed at the field and sure enough there stood Shino and around him was a wall of insects.

"Another one of my insects' adaptations, iron hard shells" Shino said as the bugs flew at Arashi. Shino made handsigns and then a dome of insects formed in an attempt to crush their enemy, but Arashi jumped up into the air and formed some handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Doki no Kazejin/ Wind Style: Wrath of the Wind God"_ he yelled and then a huge tornado appeared and swept up Shino's kikai bugs into the swirling wind vortex. Shino used chakra to stick to the ground, but his feet were slowly being pulled towards the tornado. Arashi then formed some more handsigns. "I got this from Sora, Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" he yelled and the fireball went into the tornado and then the tornado became engulfed in flames forming a fire storm. Shino's eyes widened beneath his shades and then he knew he had to pull out his secret weapon. Shino formed some handsigns and clapped his hands together. Shino pulled out a scroll and then the kanji for water appeared on the scroll's page. Shino threw his scroll high up into the air and then the scroll disappeared with a poof and in it's place a large waterfall fell from the sky. Shino then formed some more handsigns.

"_Suiton: Hidora no Jutsu/ Water Style: Hydra Jutsu"_ Shino yelled and then the falling water began to take shape. A serpentine body came first then four large legs equipped with razor sharp claws of water, a long whip like tail and finally three elongated necks each with a ferocious head that looked like a mix between a dragon and snake.**(A/N: I know what you're all thinking, Shino without his bug jutsus, WTF, but hey if you want to make a fanfiction you have to make some things your own, and besides I wanted to make Shino to be able to actually do something without his bugs)**

The hydra let out a gurgling roar before attacking the fire tornado. The beast quickly destroyed it and then headed for Arashi who was in shock at the power of this beast. Arashi used quick thinking and formed his earth golem, but the hydra had a chakra infused brain and could therefore use logic and then it used its tail to smash the golem into rubble. Arashi jumped away as the hydra continued to attack him. Arashi ran as the liquid serpent tried to bite him, its 3 heads attacking from nearly all available angled. Arashi then knew he had pull out his trump card as there was no other way to take on a jutsu of this magnitude and then formed more handsigns and called his most powerful doton jutsu.

"_DOTON: YOUGOSHA NO TSUCHIJIN/ EARTH STYLE: PROTECTOR OF THE EARTH GOD" _Arashi yelled and then a huge rumbling was made beneath the earth and then with a mighty crash a huge lion jumped out made completely of stone. The hydra hissed and the lion roared and the two did battle. The hydra fired a jet of water, but the lion being made of dense earth, had no effect. The lion then smashed its front paws and then spikes of earth shot out of the ground and launched towards the hydra. The hydra then combined its 3 heads into one making therefore making its attacks three times more powerful, the hydra called upon a huge wave that rose from its body and demolished the spikes. The water was then reabsorbed into the water hydra's body. The hydra jumped and prepared to crash down onto the lion. The lion growled as it rolled to avoid the hydra's attack which created a 5 metre crater in the ground. The hydra hissed as its head became 3 again. Shino then made more handsigns.

"_Raiton: Yakaminara/ Lightning Style: Lightning Arrow" he said_. Electricity coursed through Shino's arms and then a bow and arrow made of lightning was made and the arrow shot towards the hydra. The electricity was conducted through the water dragon/snake. The water then became stronger and you all know what happens to earth when face off with lightning, it's very bad luck for our earth guardian. The lion roared as it was hit the shoulder with a quick strike from the hydra. Three more strikes accompanied the first one making the lion fall. Arashi watched as his most powerful jutsu was about to fall, and then a lightbulb went off in his head. Arashi formed some handsigns and the lion quickly became submerged beneath the ground. The hydra hissed as it looked for its enemy, its 3 three heads darting about. The lion then popped out of the ground, fully healed. Arashi finished his handsigns and then shot his arms forward.

"_Fuuton: Kusari no Kaze/ Wind Style: Wind Armour" he yelled._ Now normally this jutsu would apply to the user, but in Arashi's case the wind armour can be used on who or whatever the user wishes to apply the wind armour to, which is the lion of earth. Swirling winds then formed around the lion and its limbs, head and tail were covered with it. Shino and Arashi looked at each other and nodded, this would be the final blow, the two genin jumped onto their respective beasts. Charging their remaining chakra into the elemental beasts, the hydra and lion let out a roar and then charged each other. The hydra let out a hiss as it formed its 3 heads into the single more powerful head. The lion roared as it thundered across the field. With a final roar and hiss, the hydra and lion met with a BOOM. A huge cloud of smoke appeared as the two beats of water and earth clashed. The smoke cleared and the people in the stands quieted to see who the victor would be. The smoke cleared and there stood a heavily bruised and battered up Arashi and across from him stood Shino would was looking just as bad as Arashi. Shino then used a final attack with his kikai and Arashi's eyes widened he wouldn't be able to dodge this, but as the bugs flew they halted and flew back to their master who was falling to the ground. Arashi's legs felt too heavy to support his body and he fell also. Both fighters were unconscious. Genma sighed.

"This match is a draw!" he yelled. The crowd clapped for the good fight they had seen. The daimyos were discussing among themselves about the fight and the Hokage and Kazekage were up in the VIP box.

"Well that was a great match wouldn't you say Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi said. The Kazekage chuckled.

"Oh indeed, that Aburame surprised me with his use of kikai as well as that high level suiton jutsu, I wonder where he learned it" the Kazekage pondered.

The medics on the field quickly rushed on and carried the two boys off to the arena's hospital. Genma then looked at his match up sheet.

"Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari please report down to the field for your match" Genma yelled. Hayate coughed some more as he saw Temari jump down, riding on the winds with her fan to the ground.

"You're an eager one" Genma commented. Temari scowled.

"I just want to get back at him for beating me at that shogi tournament yesterday" she growled. Genma backed away slowly from the Suna genin and looked up in the balcony for Shikmaru.

Up in the balcony, Shikamaru was holding onto his chair as Naruto and Sora attempted to pull him down to the field.

"Let me Naruto, Sora I don't want to fight I am going to forfeit let me go" he pleaded. Naruto and Sora stopped, and Shikamaru relaxed, they had finally given up.

"You lazy teme get your ass down there" Naruto yelled and then grabbed Shikamaru's leg and hauled him off. Shikamaru fell on his face and then Naruto picked Shikamaru off the floor and dropped down onto the field. Shikamaru screamed in fear as he fell the 30 ft. drop. He quickly planted some kunai into the wall and halted his movement.

"*Phew* that was close I nearly hurt myself" he said. He then looked up and glared at our favourite jinchuriki who waved at him from above. Shikamaru then felt his grip slip as he looked and saw the sweat on his hands were making him loose his hold on the kunai.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and then fell on the ground with a loud thump. The people in the stands winced as they saw Shikamaru fall.

"I bet that hurt" one fan said.

"You think he survived" another said.

"He looks like someone who wouldn't put up a fight" said a third. The crowd then became silent as they ran out of comments about the young Nara genius.

"I'm hungry!" someone yelled in the stands. Shikamaru sighed and then got up and walked towards Genma.

"Let's see if you could fight as well as you play shogi" Temari said. Shikamaru yawned and then looked at Temari.

"I have fight another girl, great just great, oh well guess I can't disappoint the crowd", Shikamaru complained. "Haijime" Genma said as he jumped to the sidelines. Temari quickly removed her fan and intended to end it quick by slamming down the heavy wind maker onto Shikamaru's head. A cloud of smoke erupted from where the blow struck, but when it cleared, Shikamaru was gone. She looked around for him, but then saw a shadow stretch towards her. Temari jumped backwards as Shikamaru intended to get her with the _Kagemane no Jutsu/ Shadow Possession Jutsu_. The shadow then shrunk back into the brush and Temari glared. She opened out her fan and all three printed moons were present. She then swung the fan back as hard as she could and swung back forward.

"_Kamaitachi no Jutsu/ Wind Scythe Jutsu"_ she yelled and then powerful gust of razor sharp wind blew towards Shikamaru's hiding place in the brush. Shikamaru gritted his teeth as some of the wind blades nicked his arms and face.

"Kuso is this goes on any longer I'm going to lose, time to do some thinking" he said and then stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. He then sat on the ground and formed a handsign that looked like he was cupping something. Temari got into a defensive stance in case this was a decoy and up in the stands everyone was wondering what that handsign Shikamaru made was. Naruto and Sora then walked to the area where Asuma and Kurenai were sitting.

"Oi, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto called to the jonin. Kurenai and Asuma turned and waved. Naruto and Sora walked towards their seats.

"Oi, Naruto what brings you here and who's this pretty lady?" he asked, earning an invisible glare from Kurenai.

"This is Sora-chan, my girlfriend, and I see you're here with yours" he said to Asuma gesturing to Kurenai. Asuma and Kurenai blushed.

"We're not like that" Kurenai said. Naruto sighed.

"I know about you two it's very obvious anyway that's not the reason I'm here" Naruto said. Kurenai and Asuma were thinking the same thing.

'How does he know about me and Asuma/Kurenai?', but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"I want to know what that weird handsign Shikamaru made was" Naruto said. Asuma chuckled.

"It's not a handsign Naruto" the smoke addict said. The three ninja turned towards Sarutobi's son.

"NANI!" they yelled.

"You heard right, it's not a handsign, but more of a thinking posture, it's a habit of his that whenever he's in a jam he gets into that pose and comes up with a plan." Asuma said.

"A plan, but he got worse grades than Naruto" Kurenai said, Naruto sweat dropped at that comment.

"He was like Naruto, a genius in disguise, you see one day I gave Shikamaru an IQ test and told him to do his very best, just this once and you know what his score was?" the smoker said. Everyone nodded their heads. Asuma grinned. "He got over 200, the boy was a fucking genius" The two kunoichi and one shinobi eyes bugged out of their skulls.

"Over 200, that's fucking unbelievable" Naruto said as he looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru then got up and dusted his clothes off.

"His plan is about to go into action" Asuma said with a smile and then took a puff from his cigarette. Shikamaru darted back behind his tree when Temari created another Kamaitachi no Jutsu. The slicing winds cut Shikamaru's skin, but after they died down Shikamaru put his hands into the rat sign and his shadow sped forward towards Temari. Temari jumped back. Shikamaru stopped his shadow and threw multiple kunai at Temari, but they fell right in front of her.

"Your aims way off" she said in an over confident tone, but then she heard a crackling sound and quickly jumped away as an explosion occurred from the explosive notes on the kunai handles. There was a huge cloud of smoke and Temari jumped out of it, her clothes and face covered with burns.

"Kuso, you kagebaka, I'll kill you" she roared. Shikamaru threw another kunai at her. Temari jumped to dodge and landed back on the ground, but then she felt her body freeze, she forced her head to look down and saw a shadow connected to hers. Shikamaru stepped out from the shadows of the trees in the corner of the stadium.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success" he said in a bored tone. He then grinned slightly, "You're probably wondering how I did it, well I'll let you look behind you" he said. Shikamaru turned his head, which in turn triggered Temari to do the same. She gasped, there, behind her was the second hole, where Arashi's Yougosha no Tsuchijin came from. He then walked towards her causing Temari to walk towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru held two kunai to her jugular vein and then released the Kagemane.

"Surrender?" he asked. Temari growled, but nodded as he withdrew his kunai.

"Shousha, Nara Shikamaru" Genma said, the crowd clapped lightly, but then whispered about Shikamaru's method of victory. The young genius sighed as he walked back up the wall using the little chakra he had and jumped back onto the balcony. Naruto and Sora along with the other rookies that came to see the fights ran up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Never doubted you for a second buddy" Naruto said with a fox grin. Then he looked at Sora.

"Your match with Sasuke is next" Naruto told his girlfriend. Sora nodded.

"You'll never beat Sasuke-kun; he's strong, smart, handsome and cooler than you'll ever be" Sakura and Ino said. Naruto stood in front of the two Sasuke fan girls. The killer intent coming off of him was small, but enough to freeze the 2 kunoichis.

"Don't you ever insult my Sora-chan, she will kick that Sasugay's ass to the curb, and just because Sasugay's and Uchiha doesn't mean he's invincible. If all Uchiha's were as arrogant and stupid as Sasuke, then it's no wonder they all got wiped out" Naruto said with his eyes turning slitted. The genin chuckled at Sasuke being called Sasugay, but that last part, Oh no.

"Naruto-kun, don't say anymore, you went too far with that last one" Sora said. Naruto sighed.

"Gomen nasai Sora-chan" he said and then kissed her cheek. "Now kick Sasuke's ass will you" he said. Sora nodded and then jumped down to the floor. Sora walked up to Genma, she was dressed in a light green short pants with some bandages around her left thigh, a forest green top and dark blue ninja sandals and finally her weapons pouch on her right leg. The genin looked around for Sasuke, but he wasn't here yet. Genma sighed and looked at his pocket watch. He was about to say Sasuke would be disqualified, but then a swirl of winds and fire appeared in the middle of the stadium. Sakura gasped when the flames and wind died down and there stood a tall silver haired jonin with a hitai-ate covering his left eye and next to him a shorter black haired boy with hair that looked like a chicken's ass and wore a black leotard looking outfit with bandages and some kind of cast looking thing covering his right and left arms. More bandages covered his legs and he wore black ninja sandals and a Konoha hitai-ate.

"It took you long enough" Genma said. Kakashi turned with a sheepish grin.

"Sasuke's not late is he?" Kakashi asked. Genma shook his and smirked.

"No, his match was now about to start you made it just in time" Genma said. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Arigato Kami-sama, see Sasuke we were nearly late if you hadn't been too busy doing…" Kakashi was interrupted when Sasuke glared at his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ruined our cool entrance and also I told why I was late is only between us" the young Uchiha survivor said. The crowds cheered when they saw Sasuke and Sora finally get ready to fight. Kakashi went up into the stands and landed next to Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Nothing much sensei, but you should have been there for Arashi and Shino's match it was wicked awesome" the blonde said. Kakashi chuckled.

"Gomen nasai" he replied.

"Why was Sasuke-kun late, Kakashi-sensei?" the useless pink haired girl asked. Kakashi stayed silent and looked back at Sasuke and Sora. Naruto and Sakura decided not to press the matter of Sasuke's tardiness and went to observe the match.

Sora and Sasuke stared at each other and both slipped into fighting stances, Sasuke's was the Golden Dragon stance and Sora into her clan's stance, the Wrath of the Phoenix.

"So, Uchiha why were you late?" Sora asked. Sasuke remained silent as he remembered.

Flashback

Sasuke was breathing hard as he just finished completing the jutsu Kakashi taught him. Sasuke then went and took out a box. He opened the box and started to change from his regular outfit to the black leotard one. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Sasuke, what is that?" the cyclopean jonin asked. Sasuke smirked and held out the black leotard as it swayed in the wind.

"It's a suit designed to enhance speed and flexibility" Sasuke bragged and then began to dress. Kakashi shuddered at how similar the suit was to Gai's. Then he saw Sasuke unroll what seemed to be miles of bandages.

"Sasuke, don't you think that's a bit too much bandages?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke ignored his sensei and began to wrap his arms.

Half an hour later

"Oh dear Kami-sama, Sasuke could you go any slower?" Kakashi shouted as he watched Sasuke now finish wrapping his right arm and placing the cast looking thing.

"_Urasai_/_Shut up_, sensei, it requires extreme precision to do this" Sasuke said. 

"You're wrapping bandages Sasuke, now hurry up if you keep at this pace we're going to be late for your match" Kakashi exclaimed. The vein in Sasuke's head grew as Kakashi continued to complain. Sasuke continued to wrap his bandages and finally two hours later he finished wrapping his bandages.

"All done" he said. Kakashi woke up from his nap after finishing reading out the third volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Finally, now let's go" Kakashi said. 

"Matteo sensei we need to come up with a cool entrance since I'm like cool and I'm an Uchiha, so I was thinking along the lines of…" Kakashi tuned out Sasuke and cried; he didn't know any other way to express himself and just cried for the cruel fate that was bestowed upon him.

'Why Kami-sama, why do you give me this cruel fate of teaching an egotistical emo Uchiha, WWWHYYYYY!' Kakashi thought and began to beat the earth with his fists in sadness and anger. Sasuke continued to explain the entrance plan and then sweatdropped when he looked at his sensei.

End Flashback (**A/N: And that my dear readers is the reason Sasuke was late for the exams)**

"I had errands to run" Sasuke replied.

Sora sweatdropped at the Uchiha's poor excuse, 'Errands…that's the best he could come up with, he could have said he was mastering a cool technique or something as a lie, but I mean errands to run now that's just an obvious lie' the manipulator thought.

"Are you two ready?" Genma asked. Sora and Sasuke nodded. "Haijime" he yelled and then jumped away as the two fire users clashed. Sora whipped out a kunai ad attempted a slash at Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke used extreme flexibility to twist his body and planted a strong kick to Sora's solar plexus. Sora dropped her kunai and clutched her stomach as the wind was knocked out of her. Sasuke then punched Sora in the face sending the blonde girl flying and then skidding on the dirt.

Sakura yelled in happiness as Sasuke was defeating Sora.

"Looks like your girlfriend can't beat my Sasuke-kun, eh Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto remained silent and resisted the urge to kill Sakura, but he knew Sora's real reason was to get an idea of Sasuke's ability.

Sora got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. 'Okay he's a strong taijutsu user, probably not very strong in genjutsu since the Uchiha's tend to be more focused on power, but he has his Sharingan so genjutsu's out of the window, ah if I get him to use Katon jutsus though' Sora then began to piece together a plan. She then picked up a kunai and tied a flash bomb to the end of it. She threw the kunai at Sasuke's face, but Sasuke simply tilted his head and the kunai sailed past as it passed his head, the Uchiha noticed the flash bomb. Time became slower as the bomb went off in front of Sasuke's eyes. The flash of light blinded Sasuke who was seeing stars and everything was blurry. Sora used this chance and formed handsigns.

"_Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ the dragon of flame roared as it came out of Sora's mouth and hit Sasuke's stomach giving him extreme burns and made him fall to the ground. Sora grinned, but then frowned as Sasuke turned into a log, a sign of the use of Kawarimi. Sasuke popped out of the ground and formed handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" he yelled and then a fireball blasted from his mouth. Sora smiled and then used her manipulative bloodline over fire and made the fireball halt. To say Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement, but then he was knocked out of his thoughts and the fire became that of a phoenix. The bird of fire screeched and then sped towards Sasuke. Sasuke formed handsigns and spun.

"_Katon: Karyuheki no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Firewall Jutsu"_ a dome of fire appeared around Sasuke and the phoenix was absorbed into it, Sora smiled and then outstretched her arm. The dome of fire became like that of a cage. Bars of flame surrounded Sasuke from all angles as he was trapped within the confines of his own defensive jutsu, now a trap.

"Surrender Sasuke, with my bloodline to manipulate fire, your fire jutsus are worthless" she said. Sasuke smiled and chuckled.

"So, Sora, I believe you name was, Katon jutsu aren't the only kind of jutsus I know" he said and then flared his chakra.

"Nani" she cried. Sasuke then formed handsigns.

"_Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu/ Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Blast Jutsu" _he yelled and then a dragon of lightning exploded from the Uchiha's mouth, breaking down the jail of fire and speeding towards Sora. Sora quickly formed some more handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ Sora cried and then the dragon of wind swirled into existence before roaring and taking on its lightning twin. The two dragons twisted around each other biting and scratching, but the wind being the stronger element, won and then finally dispersed. The two genin then went into a taijutsu battle. Sora fired a kick to Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke blocked it and shot a punch at Sora's chest. The hit landed and sent Sora flying, but she flipped in the air allowing her to land on her feet. When she looked up, a kick came from below her and struck her chin sending her upwards into the sky. Sasuke got on all fours and then blurred away appearing behind the soaring…Sora. Sasuke then twisted and a kick hit Sora's ribs causing the blonde to scream in pain. Sasuke then twisted at ninety degrees and he elbowed Sora in her stomach and then struck a punch to her face. Now that they were only a few feet off the ground Sasuke brought out the finishing move, he then spun at 180 degrees and using the centrifugal force fired a chakra enhanced kick to her mid-section and Sora crashed into the ground. Sasuke landed, tired from using his own makeover of the Shishi Rendan. A few seconds later, Sora still didn't get up and Sasuke smirked, he won. Genma sighed and was about to declare him the winner when Sora began to twitch. She then used her hands to support herself as she got up to her feet. One of her eyes was half open and she covered with dirt and a bit of blood came from her mouth.

"Don't you dare…walk…away…from me, you Uchiha-teme" Sora growled. Sora then generated a huge amount of chakra readying her final blow. Sasuke was surprised at this girl's will to win. He smiled, not one of happiness, but it was out of the fact he was getting a good fight out of the kunoichi. Sasuke then shot a Goukakyu no Jutsu at her, but Sora completely destroyed it as she used her fire manipulating bloodline to reduce it to nothing but embers.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fire jutsu were worthless and his second most powerful lightning jutsu had a counter. Sasuke then formed handsigns and then he gripped his right wrist with his left hand as a ball of lightning chakra formed in his hand, the sound of birds chirping were heard throughout the stadium. Sora felt the immense amount of chakra in that tiny ball. She then formed handsigns and then wind and fire swirled into her hands, the wind and fire began to take shape, the wind chakra took on the form of a dragon and the fire, phoenix. The phoenix and the dragon then mixed together and then in Sora's hand was tiny ball of blue and white flame, about the size of the chidori, but there was a lot of power in that little ball. The two warriors then rushed each other and then readied their attacks.

"CHIDORI/1000 BIRDS!" Sasuke yelled and thrust his attack forward.

"_Finnikus vs. Ryu, Oodama Hi no Kami no Jutsu/ Phoenix vs. Dragon, Great Fire of God Jutsu__"_ she yelled and then the two attacks of lightning and blue fire collided. The two attacks fought for dominance, the two warriors putting all they had into those attacks. A huge explosion then formed after and then a huge dust cloud was made.

"Sora-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled. Then two figures flew out of the smoke and crashed into the stadium wall. There was an unconscious Sasuke falling limply on the ground and then down on the ground, but conscious was Remei Sora. Sora grinned and gave thumbs up. She stayed awake long enough to hear the words, "Shousha Remei Sora" There was silence and then a huge cheer echoed throughout the stadium mostly from the female population of Konoha. Sora then fell unconscious with a smile on her face. The medics came and took the now stoppable Uchiha survivor and the the girl who kicked said Uchiha's ass.

"So the Uchiha has finally lost" the Kazekage said. Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes, so it would seem, that young girl has a lot of talent and strength. I am grateful she is a part of Konoha" Sarutobi said.

"Oh looks like, Gaara and the Uzumaki boy are next" the wind shadow said. Sarutobi frowned when he heard that.

"Well, let's see if the son of a Kage can match against our villages blonde enigma, eh Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi said. The Kazekage chuckled.

"We'll see, my good friend, we'll see"

Genma was on the field and then looked at his match up sheet. "UZUMAKI NARUTO vs. SUBAKU NO GAARA, will these two competitors please come down to the floor" The people in the stands looked towards the finalists block. Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and wind, and Naruto grinned and disappeared in a swirl of fire.

'The demon has new tricks' one person thought.

'That blasted demon, I hope he dies during this' another thought.

'Oh boy, big fight, big fight, I hope it's a good match' a third person thought as he munched away on some poki (Japanese taffy, pronounced Pah- Key). The two fighters then faced off on the field. Genma felt the killer intent coming off of both of them and began to sweat.

"I'm guessing you two are ready to fight, so HAIJIME!" Genma said and then jumped next to Hayate as quickly as he could to get away from the two jinchuriki. Naruto then jumped away from Gaara and threw two shuriken at the Ichibi container. A wall of sand then formed in front of Gaara, protecting him and then the sand became a _Suna Bunshin/ Sand Clone_. Naruto smirked and formed his favourite handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled. Then five clones poofed into existence. The clones rushed Gaara and they all formed handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" one yelled and the ball of fire flew at Gaara, but the Suna bunshin took the blow turning to glass from the extreme heat. A second Naruto finished its handsigns and took a deep breath.

"_Suiton: Dabakufu no Jutsu_" it said and then took a deep breath a large volume of water appeared out of its mouth and headed towards Gaara. Sand immediately came from Gaara's gourd to protect him, but as the water hit the sand, it became soggy and fell apart. With the sand wall broken the third kagebunshin formed handsigns and thrust its hands forward.

"_Fuuton: Arekuruu Kaze/ Wind Style: Raging Winds"_ the clone yelled and then a large gust of wind appeared from the bunshin's hands and then struck Gaara full force sending the young Suna genin back. The fourth kagebunshin finished its handsigns and then slammed its hands on the ground.

"_Doton: Kanabo/ Earth Style: Spear"_ the kagebunshin yelled and then a huge spear of earth rose from the ground and flew forward. Gaara managed to twist his body and avoid the spear and landed on his feet. He then held out his hand and a stream of sand from his gourd flew at Naruto. Naruto avoided it by jumping, but then 5 more streams of sand flew at him. Naruto then used his bunshins to take the hits when he was at an angle he couldn't dodge from. The Kyuubi jinchuriki stared at the Ichibi jinchuriki and then Naruto knew he had to bring out a way to get rid of Gaara's defense. Naruto tried taijutsu and then rushed Gaara. Gaara quickly launched his sand at the blonde, but Naruto jumped and flipped to avoid it and was finally close enough to Gaara and punched him in the face. Gaara skidded backwards, his _Yoroi no Suna/ Sand Armour_ was cracked by the cheek. Naruto looked at his knuckled and found them bruised and throbbing.

'That thing is harder than I thought, guess I could coat my hand with chakra and beat the shit out of him' Naruto thought and then smirked as he saw Gaara glare at him. Naruto mustered all his speed and began to beat the shit out of Gaara. Gaara skidded left and right, his face and chest covered with cracks from his breaking armour. Naruto then jumped and kicked Gaara in the chest, following up by a knee to his stomach making the Ichibi jinchuriki double over where Naruto repeatedly struck Gaara's spine and back of his head. Gaara fell to the ground gasping. Gaara then launched a large wave of sand at Naruto who backflipped to avoid it. Gaara now found some room and formed the Hebi handsign. Sand erupted from his gourd like a volcano with lava and then the sand began to form a dome. Naruto knew this was his last chance to get a hit on Gaara; Gaara's eye taunted the Kyuubi jinchuriki as the sand dome finally became complete. Naruto stopped and stared as blood dripped down his cheek from a spike of sand that came from the side of the Gaara's ultimate defense technique,_ Domu no Suna/ Sand Dome_. Naruto noticed sand swirling above the dome and the sand became that of an eye that looked at Naruto. Naruto shuddered.

'I'll be having nightmares about that eye after this' Naruto thought and then jumped to ontop of the dome and quickly jumped off as spikes came from the dome again from that area. Naruto studied the dome and saw no flaw in it, it attacked with spikes as a defense and the only way to avoid it is to see the movements ahead of time in order to dodge the spikes. Naruto thought for a long while trying to think of a weakness and then a lightbulb went off in his head. Naruto channeled chakra into his right hand until it glowed blue and then Naruto shot it skyward, a concentrated beam of his chakra shot into the atmosphere and then disappeared.

"What was that for?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, he's such a dobe the power from that chakra could have destroyed the dome" Sakura said. Kakashi who was standing near her shook his head and then his eye widned when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kakashi-san, how have you been?" the voice asked. Kakashi spun his eye, if possible, was wider than before. Kakashi lost his voice as he saw the wife of his sensei, Uzumaki Kushina stand before him.

"Kushina-san, is it really you?" he asked.

"In the flesh" she replied with a grin terrifying similar to Naruto's.

"I thought you were dead" the Sharingan using jonin said.

"Yeah being in a thirteen year long coma stuck in a gloomy hospital room tends to do that to people" Kushina said and then looked back at her son and smiled. Kakashi and Kushina then looked at the sky, cumulonimbus clouds appeared and then finally the storm came seconds after. Rain fell, wind howled, thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"So I take you taught him to master his kekkai genkai" Kakashi said. Sakura and the rookie 9 who were all present turned towards Kakashi like they'd seen him with a second head.

"Naruto-kun has a bloodline?" Hinata asked. Kushina nodded.

"Of course he does, by the way I'm his mother who was trapped in a 13 year long coma, Uzumaki Kushina" the red head said with a grin. There shock grew, Naruto's mother was alive.

"Is it really that hard to believe I'm alive?" Kushina asked the genin, who nodded.

"So what's his bloodline, control the weather?" Kiba asked. Kushina chuckled.

"You'll see in a few moments" she replied and they all returned back to Naruto.

Naruto smirked as the third eye stared at him marveling the storm he created. Naruto then concentrated his chakra and a glow of blue surrounded him. Lightning flashed across the sky a few times before a bolt finally sped towards Naruto moving at the speed of 1/100 of a second and struck him. The people in the stands, minus Kakashi, Sarutobi and Kushina gasped.

"Wait a minute…" Ino said as she observed Naruto. "he's still standing and he's smiling, shouldn't he have been fried by that bolt of lightning?" the blonde Sasuke fan girl said. Kushina shook her head.

"That's our bloodline, the Uzumaki control the very essence of lightning, converting its electrical energy into our own chakra" Kushina explained, "and then we mix our wind and water natured chakras into the lightning energy and finally we create our jutsu style"

"What jutsu type is that?" Sakura asked. Kushina smirked and pointed down at Naruto as they heard him yell the name of his jutsu.

"_Ranton: Ranryuendaan no Jutsu/ Storm Style: Storm Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ he yelled. The chakra left his body and shot up into the storm clouds. The people the stands were in awe at what happened next. Rain fell harder and the wind blew more violently luckily Gaara's dome was made of extremely dense chakra and sand so the sand didn't become soft. Then the rain water began to swirl with the wind. Four legs of water formed, their claws made completely from the wind, a tail of wind grew also. Then finally a bolt of lightning struck towards the water made appendages and a flash was made and when the flash died down, there stood the magnificent beast. The dragon's body and head made entirely of lighting connected to the water legs and tail and then the wind swirled one more time and then a pair of wings grew from the dragon's back. The dragon reared its head back and with the boom of thunder and the flash of lightning, a roar echoed throughout the stadium.

"Sugoi, Naruto made that, I didn't hear the type of jutsu though" Sakura said.

"Ranton" Kushina stated. The genin all turned towards Naruto's mother.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura said.

"Ranton, the elements of the storm are ours to command and bend to our will, that is the Uzumaki clan jutsu, and the chakra is so dense and powerful and needed in such larger quantities not even the Uchiha clan could copy it even if they had the right chakra elements" Kushina said. Everyone was in awe at that and saw the dragon finally lift itself of the ground and float behind Naruto.

Naruto stared at the eye above the dome and waved, knowing Gaara could see this. The strom dragon blast he just made had three steps of destruction, the first to envelope the opponent in water, the second step, a shock of over 10000 volts of electricity would course through the persons and finally the third step, a tornado of wind would slice that person to bits. However, in this case with Gaara dome, the first step would be the water in the dragon would envelope the dome and make it soft due to the large volume of it plus the amount of chakra in it would easily overcome Gaara's own and weaken the dome, the lightning being the stronger of element against earth would completely annihilate the dome of sand and finally the winds would destroy Gaara's armour and probably make the boy bleed a lot. Naruto smiled an evil smile that would make Orochimaru shudder. Naruto pointed his hand forward.

"Destroy my pet" he stated and the dragon, with a roar flew towards Gaara. Gaara's third eyes widened, that is if it could, and then Gaara conjured up spikes ad fists of sand to intercept the dragon, but the storm reptile avoided them all and with a final and devastating roar the dragon made contact with the dome of sand and there was a huge flash of light. The people covered their eyes and when the light died down they saw a bloody Gaara lying on the ground covered with his own blood, a puddle of sand and water lay around him and he had numerous cuts on him that were slowly healing due to Shukaku. Gaara slowly got up and glared at Naruto who had cancelled his storm. Gaara roared and then an explosion of sand appeared out of nowhere and started to cover Gaara's entire body growing larger and larger.

A man in the stands was watching the fight and then his eyes started to droop just like everybody else's and then he fell asleep. Sakura, the Chunin, jonin and anbu present recognized it as genjutsu and cancelled it with a yell of "KAI!" Naruto looked at Gaara's growing form standing at 27 ft. in height and was very bulky. Naruto knew he had to reveal his true hanyou form, he knew some people were watching, but it was his only choice the need to conceal his true form had proved to be a hindrance and then Naruto yelled and expelled chakra from his body. Then a smoke cloud was formed and all the ninja awake stared and they all gasped. Naruto stood in all his glory, two blode fox ears and a single tail swished behind him. The sand behemoth finally became the shape of Shukakau who was now released. Shukaku roared and sent large tendrils of sand at the blonde hanyou. Naruto however, jumped over them and then he turned into his beats form (his complete fox transformation) and then began to move at quicker speeds and reaction time as he dodged the sand, however a large wall of sand appeared in front of the blonde hanyou halting his movement forward and then Naruto looked up. A huge block of sand was falling towards him, too large to avoid and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for his pain, but then he heard a sound of a blade slicing through wind and then Naruto looked up. There, above him, was the biggest toad he'd ever seen and in front of him moving him away from the large Ichibi no Shukaku was Jiraya.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, it's me Naruto" Jiraya said with a cheesy smile. "You have a lot of explaining to do after this you know"

"Yeah I know, demo Orochimaru's here, I smelt him after I released my true form he's in the kage box with Jiji-san, I need to go help him" Naruto said. Jiraya nodded.

"I know that, now go and help the old man, he's going to need it" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded and thern he reverted to his hanyou form. Naruto rolled back his sleeves and there on his wrists were two seals, the kanji for fox on his left, and the one fore dragon on his right. Naruto bit his left anf right thumbs and then swiped blood over the two seals and channeled chakra into them. A poof of smoke appeared and there on the ground stood Shizuka and Kioshi. The threw stood and stared before nodding and then watched as Jiraya jumped onto Gamabunta's head.

"Ikuzo" Naruto commanded and the three sped off to the kage box.

In the kage box, Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage glared at his weapon, the boy wasn't supposed to transform yet, but he knew he had to take what he could get and then gave the signal for the invasion to begin. A large explosion occurred in the Kage box and the anbu quickly rushed to the Kage box. The white cloaked one, obviously the leader sliced clean through the two guards that attempted to kill the Anbu and their remains fell to the floor of the box, but they were too late as the Kazekage and the Hokage were alreadt ontop of the roof. The Kazekage held a kunai to Sarutobi's neck.

"Oh come on Orochimaru, you don't need to hide your face from me" Sarutobi Hiruzen said. The Kazekage chuckled.

"Perceptive as always, Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru said ripping away the skin of the Kazekage revealing the face of the Otokage, "why didn't you do anything if already knew it was me?" the Hebi Sannin asked.

"No reason, just that I wanted to be able to kill in battle instead of by surprise" Sarutobi said and then quickly slid out of Orochimaru's grasp and then throwing off his robes he revealed the battle armour he used to wear so many years ago.

"Kukukukuku, prepared for battle I see, well shall we begin" Orochimaru said.

Naruto was running up the stairs to the roof, but as he was running he ran into a few Oto-nin. Naruto quickly activated his foxfire abilities and burned then all to a crisp with a blast of the sapphire flames from his fist. The trio of the kitsune hanyou, a four tailed kitsune and a red dragon continued to clomb the stairs. A figure then landed in front of Naruto, but he sighed in relief when he saw it was his mother.

"Oh it's just you Okaa-san, come on we have to go save Jiji-san" Naruto demanded. Kushina just glared and then smirked.

"You have a lot of explaining to do after this young man" she said. Naruto nodded and then the two Uzumaki's used shunshin along with Naruto's pets and they went to the roof. Sarutobi was forming handsigns as he ran towards his former student, the Hebi Sannin doing the same.

"_Kageshuriken no Jutsu/ Shadow shuriken jutsu_" Sarutobi said and then threw a single shuriken which then quickly multiplied to a hundred. Orochimaru stopped and then formed a different set of handisngs.

"_Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu"_ the Hebi Sanni yelled and then a wall of earth came from his mouth deflecting the steel stars. Sarutobi used the formation of the wall as a distraction and quickly appeared behind the Hebi Sannin.

"_Doton: Kawa no Do/ Earth Style: Mud River"_ the Sandaime said and then a large amount of liquid earth came out of his mouth taking the traitorous snake along for the ride. Sarutobi then formed more handsigns.

"_Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Dragon bomb Jutsu"_ he said and then a dragon's head formed in the mud river firing several earth projectiles at the snake. Sarutbi then formed more handsigns and then took a deep breath.

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"_ Sarutobi yelled and then a large fireball flew and then dispersed as it caught the earth dragon bombs aflame. The flaming earth bombs struck Orochimaru and he burned to death. Then Orochimaru turned to mud signifying the use of a substitution with a Tsuchibunshin.

"You were always a master of Kawarimi no Jutsu" Sarutobi said as he turned to face his former student again.

"Well it's a fun trick to use, a shinobi must use what he has to his disposal" Orochimaru said with a chuckle. Back at the Kage box, the remains of the two Suna-nin guards poofed away to reveal four people. They all wore a similar outfit of a white and black outfit, black sandals and they all wore a purple rope around their waists that formed a bow shape at their backs. One was a red haired girl, the second a grey haired man who had something that looked like a second head on the back of his own, a large fat one with a red Mohawk and the fourth was a man who had six arms making him look like a spiderman of some sort and all of them wore an Oto hitai-ate. The four sound nins quickly went to their master's aid and they landed on the four corners of the roof where Orochimaru and Sarutobi were fighting. The anbu went to intercept them and kill them, but a purple shield formed as they were about to get them, but before the purple barrier could finish forming, four figures rushed in as fast they could and managed to get through the barrier before it could form. However, an anbu had crashed into the wall of the seal as his teammates stopped and he caught on fire rolling on the tile roof in pain. His partners ended the burning by dousing him with a suiton jutsu, the four Oto-nins then formeda barrier around themselves to protect them from any of the fight.

Orochimaru and Sarutobi looked at the newcomers and Sarutobi's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto's grandfather figure asked.

"He'll explain later, but right now we need to defeat this Hebi-teme" Kushina answered. The three Konoha ninja, and Naruto's dragon and fox stood at his heels, all ready to fight. Orochimaru chuckled before forming several kagebunshins to attack as he formed more handsigns. Naruto quickly went into beast form and killed them all in a matter of seconds, but that was all Orochimaru needed as he finished his handsigns and then clapped his hands together.

"_Kinjutsu: Kuchiyose Edo Tensei/ Forbidden Jutsu: Summoning Impure World Ressurection"_ Orochimaru shouted, then three coffins rose out of the tile roof. Naruto quickly returned to his hanyou form and charged, but he froze like everybody who was watching the fight. The coffins opened and three figures walked out. The first wore red samurai armour, had long black hair and wore black ninja sandals. The second wore blue samurai armour, had white hair with two red marks on his cheeks and had black ninja sandals. The third and final one was shorter than the other two, he had spiky blonde hair, wore a standard jonin outfit, but over that he wore a long flowing coat that had flames on the bottom.

"No, no it can't be" Sarutobi said.

"Minato-kun" Kushina whispered with tears in her eyes as she stared at the blonde haired one.

"No way, it's the Shodaime, Niidaime and the Yondaime, demo…how?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah curious Naruto-kun, well in order to bring back these great men, I had their souls be stored in the bodies of the genin team I had sent after Sasuke-kun and your team, but they failed and so I killed them. The souls of the Yondaime, Shodaime and Niidaime Hokages now lie within the bodies of my three subordinates and their bodies made to their likeliness out of dust, paper and other things" Orochimaru explained.

"You teme" Naruto growled, his eyes taking on a reddish hue. Orochimaru then drew three kunai each with a seal on the blade that enabled mind control.

"Hello Sarutobi" the three men said. Namikaze Minato then turned towards Kushina and Naruto and began to walk away from the Hebi Sannin. Orochimaru tried to implant the third kunai into Minato, but the Yondaime grabbed Oorchimaru's wrist and twisted it painfully nearly breaking it. Minato walked towards them and smiled.

"You idiot without the seal you'll turn to dust again" Orochimaru yelled, but the Yondaiem Hokage paid the Hebi Sannin no heed.

"Kushina-chan, you look as lovely as ever, I know it wasn't supposed to be like this, I love you don't forget that" he said and then kissed Kushina's cheek and then walked to Naruto who was confused at the Yondaime's actions towards his mother.

"Hello Naruto you've grown" he said. Naruto just stared. "Naruto there is something you must know, y time back here is growing thin, I probably have about a minute left so here goes, I…am your father" he said. Naruto was awestruck and then he began to cry.

"Why?" Naruto whispered. Minato looked confused even with his iris-less eyes. "Why did you pick me out of all the people in the village, do you know how I've been treated, and then pull this stunt that you're my father" Naruto said and tears began to fall even more, Naruto tried to deny that the Yondaime was lying about that, but he knew that Namikaze Minato was telling the truth.

"Naruto, I couldn't place the burden onto anybody else's family and who better to be the holder of the Kyuubi than my own son" Minato said. Naruto looked up with wide eyes and then noticed that his father's legs were disappearing. Minato smiled.

"I, Namikaze Minato, have never been more proud in my entire life, Naruto you are the best son a father could have and I am proud of the shinobi that you have become, now Naruto promise me this" Minato said.

"Yes Otou-san?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes. Kushina was staring at the two blonde look alikes and cried as she was about to lose her husband a second time.

"Otou-san?" the Yellow Flash said with a chuckle, "already accepted your heritage, excellent now then what I want you to do is carry on my _Hi no Ishi/ Will of Fire_, Naruto you are my son and I know no one can do a better job than you". Minato's neck was left as the dust began to fly away to the wind that was in the barrier.

"Kushina…Naruto, I love you both don't forget that, now Naruto kick that Hebi-teme's ass for me" Minato said and then his body was gone and the body of Dosu fell to the ground. Kushina then finally broke down and Naruto was silent with tears dripping down his whisker marked cheeks.

"That fool, he was always a baka to begin with" Orochimaru said, but then he felt a large amount of killing intent. Kushina, Orochimaru and Sarutobi and the revived Hokages turned toward Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi by his side. Naruto heard Oorchimaru's comment and then something inside of him snapped. He looked up at the Hebi Sannin, his eyes no longer blue, but a crimson colour. Naruto roared and then red youkai began to bubble out of his body surrounding him, the heavens roared and the earth shook as Naruto's rage became stronger. The youkai cloak began to take shape as two long chakra ears and a tail sprouted from the cloak. Naruto just became angrier and angrier as he glared at Orochimaru. A second tail sprouted, followed by a third and then finally…

**In Naruto's mindscape**

Kyuubi was lying down in the forest when all of a sudden he felt a strong pull from his chakra reserves, then a red glow surrounded four of Kyuubi's tails and the fox demon's eyes widened, Naruto's rage was causing a lot of his chakra to be used by Naruto.

**Kuso, this is not good, the kit is using too much of my youkai because of his rage, Naruto calm down damn it, CALM DOWN!**

**Outside Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto's rage finally reached its peak when a fourth tail sprouted from the cloak and thenhis skin began to peel off, red completely surrounded his eyes and then the youkai grew and then a drip of blood came from Naruto peeling skin and then a huge explosion of chakra, creating a dome that made the fight between Gamabunta and Shukakau to halt as they stared at Naruto before continuing their battle. The dome of chakra enveloped Shizuka, but Kioshi was only partially affected by the youkai radiation due to a special chakra seal Ragnarok had used on the young dragon The chakra explosion died down and most of the roof, which happened to be very deep was now a crater. Kushina, Sarutobi and Orochimaru had each used a powerful Doton: Doryuheki to shield themselves from the blast that covered the entire roof and caused a large number of cracks to form on the fire shield created by the Sound Four.

"What the fuck was that, that gaki nearly broke down the fucking barrier" Tayuya, the red haired girl shouted.

"I don't know, but Orochimaru-sama should be able to handle it…I hope" Jirobou, the fat one said.

"Who asked you, you fucking fatass" Tayuya shouted.

The smoke in the crater was gone and the three ninja gasped while the now reforming Hokges just stared with their soulless eyes. There in the crater were three figures, the three creatures then climbed out of the crater, the first was a red dragon which had deep red orange slitted eyes, the scales were covered with a red coating that seemed to glow in the light, the dragon was around waist height to Naruto; this was Kioshi, his scales now harder than steel and claws that could cut through bone. The second figure was a black furred fox around the same height as Kioshi, with white stripes along its body, deep forest green eyes stared at the Hebi Sannin, claws and teeth that were a ivory colour were visible and the most surprising part, six black tails with white tips swished behind the fox; this was Uzumaki Shizuka and finally the third, largest and most demonic looking form in the crater stared at Orochimaru along with the dragon and kitsune. The fox like figure was red and black that looked like fur, two pointed ears poked out of what looked like spiky hair. The eyes and inside of the mouth of the demon fox were pure white and finally four, large solid tails of chakra swished in the air. The fox took a deep breath and then a roar came from it that echoed across the entire stadium causing all those who were fighting to pause for a moment from the killer intent and bloodlust in the chakra pulse formed by the roar. More cracks formed on the purple fire shield. The demonic looking four tailed fox creature then leapt at Orochimaru with the dragon and the other demon kitsune by its side all with the intent to kill Orochimaru. This was Uzumaki Naruto.

**(A/N: I did it, I know you all have been waiting a long while for this, but I finally finished the chapter and please review when done reading this chapter. Will Kushina and Sarutobi defeat the revived Hokages, will Konoha survive the war? Naruto's rage caused his transformation into what the villagers call hi, he now truly a demon, now the ost important question, will Naruto be able to return himself to normal as the only thing keeping him in his four tailed form is…himself. Tune in next time for chapter 10: The rage of a Jinchuriki)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Rage of a Jinchuriki

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 10

The Rage of a Jinchuriki

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

_The fox like figure was red and black that looked like fur, two pointed ears poked out of what looked like spiky hair. The eyes and inside of the mouth of the demon fox were pure white and finally four, large solid tails of chakra swished in the air. The fox took a deep breath and then a roar came from it that echoed across the entire stadium causing all those who were fighting to pause for a moment from the killer intent and bloodlust in the chakra pulse formed by the roar. More cracks formed on the purple fire shield. The demonic looking four tailed fox creature then leapt at Orochimaru with the dragon and the other demon kitsune by its side all with the intent to kill Orochimaru. This was Uzumaki Naruto._

_Now_

Shizuka jumped and tried to scratch Orochimaru with her claws, but Orochimaru dodged. He then ducked underneath a stream of fire directed at him from Kioshi, but was slapped in his face by a tail from Naruto. Orochimaru flew into the fireshield with a SMACK. Orochimaru wiped the blood from his lip and then formed handsigns.

"_Senai Jashuu/ Striking Shadow Snake"_ the Hebi Sannin cried and then brown scaled snakes emerged from his sleeves and headed towards the four tailed demon. However, as the snakes ensnared Naruto, the snakes began to burn.

"Kuso, the Kyuubi's chakra is too poisonous to be able to hold him down" Orochimaru said.

**With the Hokages and Kushina**

"Oi, Sarutobi, what are we going to do about these two, Naruto's handling Orochimaru, so let's kill these guys" Kushina said. Sarutobi nodded and then got into a fighting stance. The Shodaime and the Niidaime got into their fighting stances also. There was no movement for a while before Kushina struck first. She threw a multitude of shuriken at her opponents, but the Niidaime took out a kunai and deflected them all and then made some handsigns.

"_Suiton: Tama no Sui/ Water Style: Water ball" _the second hokage said and then a large ball of water flew at Sarutobi. Kushina then made handsigns.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu" she yelled and then a dragon of earth was formed and destroyed the water ball before continuing its course towards the Sandaime's predecessors. The dragon then smashed into the two hokages sending them to the ground. Kushina smirked.

"That was easy" she said. Sarutobi didn't say anything and just pointed forward. Kushina looked and was shocked. The dust and paper and all kinds of shit came back and formed the bodies of the revived Hokages.

"This might take a while" Kushina commented. Sarutobi just formed some handsigns.

"_Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu" _Hiruzen yelled and then a powerful fire blast in the shape of a dragon blasted from his mouth and headed for the Niidaime. The Niidaime quickly formed handsigns.

"_Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu"_ he yelled and then a large wall of water appeared from the air and protected him. The anbu outside were in awe at both battles taking place.

"_Sugoi/Amazing,_ I knew that the Niidaime Hokage had a great mastery over water, but to be able to form a jutsu like that on dry land" one in the panda mask said.

"Yes, there is a lot of high level jutsus in this, the Sandaime is incredible to be able to do such a feat in his old age" one with an eagle mask said.

"This is what it takes to become Hokage" the white cloaked anbu said.

"_Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ the white haired Hokage yelled and then a large water dragon gave a roar and sped towards Kushina. Sarutobi quickly jumped in front of his comrade and formed handsigns.

"_Doton:Doryuheki no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu"_he yelled and then a large wall of mud came from his mouth, shielding both Konoha ninja from the water serpent. The wall crumbled and then Kushina formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ the red haired Uzumaki yelled. A large wind dragon flew out of her mouth and headed for the Hokages, but they quickly jumped over it and then the Shodaime formed handsigns.

"_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koudan/ Secret Wood Style: Forest Construction Jutsu"_ the raven haired Senju said and then a large amount of trees and vines grew from the ground turning the entire battle field into a forest.

"Kuso, this is the Shodaime's Mokuton jutsu, the one that is said to have shaped Konoha" Sarutobi complained. Kushina gritted her teeth.

"Naruto, I hope you're alright" she said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and his pets looked at the forest surrounding them. Shizuka sniffed the air and caught onto Orochimaru's scent. She then barked and jumped off to the left, Kioshi and Naruto following.

"Kuso, that stupid nose of theirs, I can't hide in here" Orochimaru complained, but as he turned around a pair of arms grabbed him. The arms pulled his back, smashing him through trees and vines and branches that shredded his skin. Orochimaru was then face to face with the angry four tailed jinchuriki that was Naruto. Naruto roared and then smashed Orochimaru into the ground and began to pummel him with his fists. Orochimaru coughed up blood as a punch knocked the wind out of him. A second punch to the face followed by a third to the elbow joint and then a rapid flurry of attacks burned into Orochimaru's skin as the Kyuubi cloak burned him. Orochimaru quickly opened his mouth. A hand emerged, followed by a mop of raven black hair covered in saliva. Orochimaru literally crawled out of his skin as Naruto landed a final powerful punch creating a shockwave, kicking up dust and tiles. Naruto growled as he stared at the snake skin and looked at the saliva covered snake.

"Kukukukuku, looks like you missed, Naruto-kun" he said. Orochimaru then opened his mouth and a snake emerged from his mouth. The snake then opened its mouth and the blade of the sword known as _Kusanagi/Grass Cutter_ emerged. Orochimaru slashed at the jinchuriki, but the red and black skinned hanyou quickly dodged, but then a blast of blue fire struck Orochimaru in his leg. He glared at Shizuka, the remaining embers of the foxfire blast fell from her mouth. Orochimaru was about to slash when a blast of orange and red flamed hit his other leg, making him fall to the ground. He turned and saw Kioshi standing behind him. The young dragon seemed to smirk and then Naruto appeared above and smashed his four tails onto Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru screamed in pain from the blow and nearly passed out. He gasped and struggled to get up, but then Naruto grabbed the Hebi Sannin's collar and then hoisted him up. Naruto then threw Orochimaru upwards and then slammed a clawed kick to the snake's stomach, but Orochimaru quickly used Kawarimi with a log from the Shodaime's forest and then appeared behind Naruto9 and punched his face. Naruto roared in pain, but then a Kyuubi bunshin grew out of Naruto's side and sliced through Orochimaru's waist, cutting him in half.

"GRRRRAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled in victory, but then he growled, his glowing white eyes glaring at the snake's body as a large number of snakes came from Orochimaru's waist and then connected back to his torso and as a result rejoined his body.

"Kukukuku, too bad Naruto-kun, I am immortal, kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled. Naruto then became very, very annoyed with Orochimaru and then he got onto all fours. Bubbles of pure chakra then exploded out of Naruto's body. Orochimaru jumped back and got into a defensive stance, eyeing Kioshi and Shizuka also. Naruto's four tails then reached over his head and converged. The chakra bubbles then merged at that covergent point and a large black ball of chakra, about the size of a basketball formed. Naruto then opened his mouth and then the ball of chakra shrunk to an even smaller size and then Naruto swallowed the ball of chakra. Orochimaru gasped and then formed handsigns and slammed his two palms on the ground.

"_Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon/ Summoning: Triple Rashomon Gates"_ he yelled and then there was a rumbling beneath the roof and then the forest foliage collapsed and a red gate emerged, a green gate behind it and then a blue gate behind that one. Each gate had the traditional Japanese roof on top and on the gates were the faces of demons with large teeth.

"That amount of condensed chakra could kill me" Orochimaru said. Steam then began to come out of the Kyuubi jichuriki's mouth and then his body bloated to unbelievable proportions. Then when it reached its peak, the bloating stopped and then Naruto opened his mouth and a large, powerful and destructive white blast of chakra came from Naruto's mouth. Shizuka and Kioshi took large breaths and then they blew out the most powerful streams of fire they could muster. The blue and orange flames mixed and turned a pale white and merged with Naruto's menacing ball blast turning it into a chakra blast of fire. The blast then rocketed towards the Sanju Rashomon. Sarutobi and Kushina then noticed the high level of chakra.

"This is bad, Naruto's power is too great and that attack he used could destroy the entire area we're in" Sarutobi said with panic. Kushina was panicked too, but then she got an idea.

"Don't worry, I think my plan might work, get behind me" she said. Sarutobi did as she instructed and then the red haired Uzumaki formed handsigns.

"_Fuujin Jutsu: Yontorii no Shugoshins/ Sealing Jutsu: Four Gate Guardians_" she yelled. Then four golden gates appeared in front, on the right, on the left and behind the two Konoha ninja. The one on the left had a lion on it, the one on the right had a giant on it, the one behind was a phoenix and the one in front was a dragon.

"This jutsu, was made by Minato-kun to protect from any attack, he based off of the 4 gate guardians of the Earth" she explained. Kushina then formed more handsigns and then clapped her hands together and a golden box surrounded them. Finally Naruto's chakra flame blast struck the Sanju Rashomon gates. Naruto felt resistance when his attack struck and channeled more chakra into his attack and the blast became stronger and bigger. The ground shook as the attack began to break through the Rashomon Gates. Orochimaru's eyes widened and then there was large flash of light followed by a huge explosion. The entire purple fire shield created by the Sound Four couldn't hold the pressure anymore and it shattered and since the inner shields protecting the Sound Four also became destroyed, the blast created by the impact killed Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaro and Jirobou.

Gamabunta was fighting Shukaku and then sliced off the giant tanuki's arm. Shukaku howled in pain as Gamabunta chopped off his other arm. Jiraya then used that as an opening and then jumped onto Shukaku's head. Jiraya looked around and found a mop of red hair. Jiraya grabbed the hair and pulled out a sleeping Gaara. Jiraya then charged a fist of chakra and punched the boy in the face, waking him up and causing Shukaku to collapse.

"NOOOO, I just fucking got fucking out, I'll kill you all when I return, I swear I'll kill you all" Shukaku yelled and then the Ichibi was sealed back again. Jiraya landed and then waved goodbye to his summon, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I need to verify my existence, I need to kill you" Gaara wheezed in exhaustion.

"Oh shut the hell up, I've beaten you, besides you don't have to go around killing people, find your own path, perhaps you can find a friend in your jinchuriki friend Uzumaki Naruto" he said. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Uzumaki is a demon host like me" he said. Jiraya nodded and Gaara became silent. Jiraya then rested Gaara on the ground and jumped to the roof.

"Kuso, Naruto you baka" Jiraya cursed and then rolled out a scroll, the kanji for 4 on it. "This is bad, that amount of tails could kill Naruto" the Gama Sannin quickly rushed towards the battlefield.

**Back on the Roof**

The smoke cleared and Naruto smiled showing his teeth when he saw Orochimaru's mangled body, he finally killed the man who dishonoured his father. Naruto gave a roar of victory and was about to go and destroy the rest of Orochimaru's body, but then Naruto fell to the ground in pain. The red chakra began to leave his body and head back to the seal. Naruto continued to roar, his white eyes became normal, blue with slitted pupils, his whisker marked cheeks and the two fox ears and three of his tails disappeared leaving behind his hanyou tail. However, his skin having been peeled away you could see blood around his entire body. Naruto howled in pain as the wind touched his wounds, but Kyuubi was making quick work of that as skin began to form at a slow rate, but fast compared to anybody else's healing rate.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**Finally, I got him to calm down and took back my chakra, the boy could have killed himself if I hadn't managed to stop him.** Kyuubi said and the red glow disappeared from the four tails.

**Wait a minute…it can't be, how did he…it's impossible to survive an attack of that magnitude even with the Sanju Rashomon. Kuso.**

**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**

Kushina looked around and saw the destruction created by the Kyuubi menacing ball technique. The entire forest, created by the Shodaime was completely annihilated, not even a piece of bark had remained from the attack, and she let down the protection of the four guardians technique. Sarutobi and Kushina were in awe at the destruction and they thought one thing.

'WOW!' The Shodaime and Niidaime weren't around, but they weren't around meaning that they were destroyed on a molecular level destroying their bodies and releasing the two now once again deceased Hokages' souls.

**In the Arena hospital**

Sora had just awoken from her sleep and yawned. She got up, her chakra restored and she was all better now. She then hummed a tune and opened the door. An Oto-nin was standing in front of the door. Sora was taken by surprise as the enemy ninja jumped at her, but he halted and fell to ground with a kunai in the back of his head. Sora looked up from the dead man's body and saw Sasuke standing there, his hand outstretched from his throwing his kunai.

"Arigato" Sora said. Sasuke waved it off.

"Come on we have to kill all these ninja here" Sasuke said.

"Nani, what ninja?" Sora asked and then looked out into the hallway. Around fifty Oto and Suna ninjas were standing in the hallway glaring at the two genin. They gave a battle cry and charged. Sasuke quickly formed handsigns.

"_Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu"_ the Uchiha survivor yelled and a dragon of fire headed straight for the ninjas. A Suna jonin stepped forward and formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa/ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"_ he yelled and then a large gust of wind blew towards the fire dragon reverting its course, fanning its flames as it now headed for Sora and Sasuke. Sora and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. Sora stepped forward and held out her hands.

"Haha, stupid Konoha ninja, you can't stop that attack" they said with arrogance, but thenj the enemy ninja stopped laughing as the fire dragon halted and turned and face its original targets. The dragon roared as it sped towards them. Sora used her fire manipulating bloodline and the large fire dragon split into five dragons, each containing the same amount of power as the original.

"_Tajuu Karyuendaan no Jutsu/ Multi Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ Naruto's girlfriend yelled.

The dragons roared and burned over half of the ninjas to death, the survivors were gravely injured and were dying. Sora gulped, she had never killed before and froze.

"Get over it, this is war now we have to kill them" Sasuke said. Sora nodded and swallowed. She then formed handsigns and clapped her hands together. Tears in her eyes, she then formed a tiger of fire from the remaining embers of the tajuu karyuendaan no jutsu.

"_Katon: Tsume no Tora/ Fire Style: Tiger Claw"_ she whispered and the remaining ninja died in a heartbeat. Sora bowed her head low and then walked towards the hospitals exit. Then a large group of enemy ninja appeared and sneered.

"Hey guys look, a stupid little female genin from Konoha, let's kill her and after that we'll kill her boyfriend." an Oto nin said. Sora froze when she heard that, thinking they were going to kill Naruto, but she didn't know they were making reference to Sasuke. The entire group cheered in confirmation and was about to strike when Sora then looked up, her eyes no longer azure, but firery red. Sora then let out a yell and then fire appeared out of nowhere. The flames weren't red, orange, blue or white. They were gold and silver, the fire then swirled into the form of a large giant figure, the figure looked like a giant man, with a beard of silver flames and eyes of white fire. The flaming silhouette had a robe of golden flames and its hands were twin swords made entirely of silver flames and in gold, there was the kanji for Fire god on each blade. Wings of Gold and silver flame completed the frightening and powerful figure.

"Don't…you..ever…threaten me with that" she growled. Sasuke was in awe at the sheer power of Sora's new jutsu. He then looked at Naruto's girlfriend and gulped.

'W-w-what is this power, what is she?' he thought. Sora had just unlocked the true power of her clan's kekkai genkai, her power was to manipulate fire, but there was a secret technique that was locked away due to its immense power and unstability in the Remei clan. This was that hidden ability, to command these gold and silver flames. This was the _Honoos no Hijin/ The flames of the Fire God,_ so hot that they are able to burn through anything even metal and reached temperatures of over 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. Sora drew two kunai and raced forward. The figure mimicking her movements. Sora aimed a kick at one man, golden fire evveloped her leg as it struck and killed the man in seconds. Sora and the fire god then jumped and Sora slashed her kunai while the flaming man behind her used the twin fire blades and sliced ten of the ninja to pieces and burning their remains. One ninja formed handsigns and used a water dragon at Sora, but Sora called upon the golden flames and the robe of the fire god shielded her and the water dragon disappeared without a trace as it came into contact with the robe. The fire god's silhouette then withdrew the cape and then Sora put away her kunais, making the image sheath his swords. Sora then manipulated the figure behind her. The fire god gave a battle cry and then became a large funnel of fire. The gold and silver flames then surrounded Sora's entire body. More enemy ninja made the mistake of coming in to attack Sora as they sensed the high chakra signature. Sora now wore gauntlets of gold flame and boots of silver ones. Then gold and silver flames formed the armour she now wore and a sword of silver and gold flame was held in her hand.

"What the hell are you?" an Oto-nin cried. Sora gave no reply and then in a flash of flame she appeared behind said Oto nin and stabbed him through the stomach with her fire sword. The man's body then became ashes as the flames burned him in a matter of seconds. The ninja then mustered their fighting will and charged the dangerous fire girl. Sora turned and charged her enemies.

"How in the world did she get that power?" Sasuke asked himself, then he remembered what that Oto-nin said.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys look, a stupid little female genin from Konoha, let's kill her and after that we'll kill her boyfriend." an Oto nin said._

_End Flashback_

"No she doesn't think about me like that, but I remember her kissing Naruto before we fought, which means she misunderstood the threat and…and now this, she's doing this to protect the dobe" Sasuke said, the young Uchiha thought as to how she had gained the power to do all that. The something clicked.

"You gain power by protecting those you care about" Sasuke realized, "has my lust for revenge, to kill Itachi, my brother, has that made me weak?" Sasuke asked himself. He then looked back at the fight and saw Sora just kick a man in the face followed by juping and doing a split in mid air kicking two men in the face at the same time.

"Mabye…" Sasuke whispered.

Sora then drew her sword and then decided to do the finishing blow. She then used her killing intent and forced all of her enemies to run outside as she held the sword high above her head. When they reached outside the hospital and onto the arena field Sora's eyes glowed with power. She then jumped and her fiery red eyes stared down at the group of Oto and Suna nins that dared to threaten her Naruto-kun. She then focused all of her flames into the blade in her hand. The sword of gold and silver flames grew larger and then she formed into the image of Hijin once again. The image of the fire god then held out its fists. The fire god cocked them back and thrust them forward. The fists hit the entire group of 70 ninja in a single blow and when it made contact a large explosion of fire emerged and then just as quickly as it came it left, the fire disappeared as Sora fell to the ground exhausted from her use of such power.

"What was that, what did I do?" she asked herself and then Sora fell into unconsciousness for the second time that day. Sasuke then picked her up and laid her against the stadium wall to rest.

"Sugoi" he whispered.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was breathing hard as he was slowly healing. The skin on his arms were nearly healed and Shizuka and Kioshi were looking over him with concern evident in their eyes. The two animals turned their heads when they saw Sarutobi and Kushina running towards them.

"Ah, Kushina-san, Naruto needs help" Kioshi said as he looked at the blonde. Kushina and Sarutobi gasped when they saw he skinless Naruto. Kushina quickly formed handsigns and green chakra coated her hands. She held them over Naruto's body and his his healing accelerated ten fold.

"Kushina, you knew healing?" the Sandaime asked.

"When Senju Tsunade is your senseu, you tend to pick up a few things" Kushina replied and then returned her focus back onto healing her one and only son. Jiraya then appeared and ran towards the group. Kioshi and Shizuka growled and bared their teeth when they saw the white haired old man.

"It's okay you two, he's a friend" Kushina told them. The two animals then stopped growling, but still kept an eye on Jiraya.

"How is he?" Jiraya asked.

"He's fine, but it seems that he should never use that form again or at least learn to control it, his skin peeled off and he suffers extreme bleeding when in that form, but since his skin is constantly being healed by the Kyuubi and being lost by the transformation his life span could be shortened" Kushina explained. Jiraya nodded and then after about three or four minutes of healing, Naruto was completely healed and his breathing calmed. Naruto's eyes then fluttered open and his cerulean blue eyes stared into his mother's.

"Okaa-san" he said.

"Hai, it's okay Naruto, you're going to be alright" Kushina said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Naruto slowly got up and looked around.

"What happened here, it looks like a million exploding tags destroyed everything" Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"All I remember was Yondaime telling me my heritage, then he flew away into dust, then Orochimaru said how he was a fool, then something went off inside of me, I felt extreme rage and then…it's all a blur" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Well Naruto you used the Kyuubi's chakra and used four tails and you got injured when you killed Orochimaru" Sarutobi said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I-I-I killed Orochimaru" Naruto said. The three ninja and two animals nodded. Naruto stood up, but then everyone felt a rumbling beneath then, then a giant white snake made entirely of other white snakes emerged from the rubble of the roof. The snake's yellow eyes glared at Naruto.

"You ssstupid boy, I'll kill you for making me lose my body" the snake hissed. Everyone's eyes widened, the familiar voice and those piercing yellow eyes.

"Orochimaru, you really have become a monster" Sarutobi said. Orochimaru then struck.

**Streets of Konoha**

A grey haired man wearing the outfit of the sound four was running through the streets of Konoha.

"Orochimaru-sama, I must help him" the man said, his curse seal of earth pulsing to be released. However, the man stopped when a silver haired man with glasses jumped in front of him.

"Now, now Kimimaro don't make any rash decisions, you're still not well" Kabuto said.

"Demo, Orochimaru-sama is going to die, we must help him, we must.." Kimimaro was halted when Kabuto glared at him.

"Kimimaro you baka, can't you see we're losing this war, even with you here there's no way no save Orochimaru-sama and you're good to Otogakure dead" Kabuto said.

"I don't care, if that means saving Orochimaru-sama, I'll gladly die" Kimimaro said and rushed past Kabuto, but Kabuto quickly pinned him to the ground and knocked him out with a quick chop to the side of the neck.

"Baka, like I said you're no use to Oto dead" Kabuto said and then picked up the unconscious man and jumped towards the forest back to Oto.

**Back on the Roof**

The four shinobi and the two animals jumped out of the way as Orochimaru's head struck. Shizuka and Kioshi blew fire at the white snake, but then Orochimaru weaved through the flames and then a couple of the white snakes on Orochimaru's body came to life and headed towards the fox and dragon. Kioshi quickly spread his wings and grabbed Shizuka and flew away to avoid the snakes, but a quick snake had managed to wrap around Kioshi's neck. Shizuka growled and then igniting one of her tails with fire, she freed her friend by slamming her one of her six tails into the snake causing its grip to loosen. Kioshi used that to escape and then burn the snake and fry it like a fish.

"You mangy mongrels" Orochimaru said to the animals and then focused on the humans. Orochimaru headed for Naruto, but Sarutobi appeared in front of him and then performed handsigns.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu/ Summoning Jutsu"_ Saruobi yelled and then a monkey with a tiger striped vest on appeared and punched Orochimaru in the face sending the snake reeling back.

"Hello Saru, I see Orochimaru is here all because you failed to kill him back then" Enma said, the monkey king glared at Orochimaru.

"Gomen nasai, now let's do it for real then Enma, ADAMANTINE NYOI!" Sarutobi yelled and then Enma became a powerful staff made of adamantium.

"Ikuzo" Jiraya yelled and the six of them jumped at the Orochimaru. Jiraya shunshined next to Orochimaru and punched him in the face. Then Sarutobi appeared underneath the white snake and slammed the Enma staff into Orochimaru's jaw making purple blood ooze from the snakes that were crushed by the blow. Kushina then shunshined above and formed handsigns.

"Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu" she yelled and then said wind dragon rished towards Orochimaru, but the snake managed to dodge which was all part of the plan as Naruto and his nin-ken appeared right in front of Orochimaru's face. Naruto grinned and then he formed handsigns.

"Katon: Kitsunehai" Naruto yelled and then the sapphire flames of foxfire blew out of his mouth, Shizuka and Kioshi followed suit with their flames. The fire blasts struck Orochimaru dead centre in his face causing the white snake to hiss in pain. The snake writhed on the ground trying to smother out the flames. When the flames died out, Orochimaru was out a left eye and most of his snakes on his skin were crushed, burned, smashed and bleeding.

"You, I'll kill you all now prepare for my strongest jutsu, _Ninpou: Hidora hebi no Jutsu/ Ninja Art: Snake Hydra Jutsu"_ Orochimaru yelled, then Orochimaru began to bulge and grow and then in his place was a large amount of white snakes that now formed a gigantic eight headed snake.

"YOU ALL WILL NOW DIE!" the snakes yelled. Naruto and the other quickly began to dodge and strike the snakes. Naruto used his foxfire blasts to burn one head, but it didn't die. Jiraya and the others jumped out of the way as Orochimaru's snake attacked. However, Kushina was caught in the mouth of one snake.

"OKAA-SAN!" Naruto cried and then he saw his mother's face, fear etched across it. The snake head then shut its mouth. Naruto and the others were all surprised at the scene and then they all charged to avenge their fallen. Jiraya pulled out a scroll and a giant kunai with a giant exploding tag appeared. He threw the kunai and blew off one of the eight heads. Sarutobi used Enma's thunderbolt staff to smash a second head into the ground and then continue an onslaught of swings on that head until it was just a pile of mush. Naruto then went to a third head. He coated his foxtail with foxfire and then he swung the tail and smashed it into the side of the snake's head. Naruto then coated his claws with wind chakra and swung his arm downwards.

"_Ninpou: Tsume no Jujin/ Ninja Art: Claw of the Beast"_ he yelled and then a large swipe of wind chakra sliced the head to shreds. Naruto and the others kept hammering away blows until there were only four heads left. They were nearly out of chakra and Naruto had enough for one blow. Naruto then held out his right arm and Jiraya and Sarutobi's eyes widened at what they saw. Wind and chakra swirled into the hand and then in his hand a swirling ball of compressed and spinning chakra was formed. Naruto then jumped high into the air, the ball of chakra held tight in his hand.

"THIS IS FOR OKAA-SAN and TOU-SAN!" Naruto yelled and then thrust his hand forward and then smashed the ball of spinning chakra into the snake head that ate his mother.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled and then the snake head was completely obliderated and all that was left was a stump that was the neck. Naruto landed and panted, that was all his chakra and then Naruto saw a figure crawl out of the snake's neck.

"O-O-Okaa-s-san" Naruto said. Kushina looked up and smiled.

"It's going to take a lot more than getting' eaten by that snake to take me down" she said, but was then met with a hug from her son.

"I-I th-thought I lost you" Naruto cried into her shirt. Kushina gave a warm smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Come on Naruto, no time to cry, we got a snake to kill" Kushina said, but as they were about to attack, the exhaustion came to them, the three white snake heads glared at them.

"KUKUKUKU, you bakas, you all are now exhausted and vulnerable with no chakra left, I admit the rasengan was a surprise and caught me off guard, but not anymore" Orochimaru's heads spoke simultaneously. Jiraya glared and then his eyes widened when he saw Naruto form the ram sign.

"Naruto you baka, you have no more chakra left, you used it up with the rasengan" Jiraya cried. Naruto looked at his mother who just nodded. Naruto then stepped up tio the front and formed the ram sign again.

"Kushina you know he has no more chakra left why are you letting him do this he could die if he tries to force out chakra" Sarutobi said.

"Because…he's my son and I believe in him" Kushina said with a motherly smile and then red chakra swirled around Naruto.

"Arigato Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto told his demon. Kyuubi chuckled.

**Just kick the Hebi-teme's ass will you** the fox lord replied.

"You got it" Naruto said and then but his thumb. Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird and Ram. Naruto formed those 5 handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled and then there was a humongous plume of smoke, the smoke then swirled as a tornado of black fire came to life.

Sasuke, who was looking after Sora, looked up at the black fire tornado and sensed it was Naruto's chakra.

'He got this strong within a month' Sasuke thought. 'Even more reason to train' he added and smiled his eyes then widened at what he saw. Sarutobi had returned Enma back to the summoning world, but now he was in shock along with Kushina and Jiraya and what they saw, meanwhile Kioshi bowed and Shizuka bowed also following Kioshi's movements. Out of the black fire twister a large muscular leg stepped out, followed by another leg, then a muscular forearm and another arm. A large tail equipped with spikes at the tip emerged and then glowing red eyes stared at the snake through the storm of black fire. The head of the monstrous creature emerged finally showing the head of a dragon. The black fire disappeared and then there stood a large black dragon. The legs and arms, in fact its entire body was covered with shadow black scales. Ivory claws contrasted the black scales that were on the dragon's limbs. The dragon showed large teeth the size of a horse and glowing red eyes with slitted pupils glared at the now three headed snake. The dragon let out a roar as it breathed a stream of black fire. Meet Gendora, the black dragon and leader of the dragon clan. Gendora felt a presence on its head and sniffed the air.

"You, you smell like Uzumaki, name yourself" Gendora said in a deep voice. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Gendora-sama, I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina of Uzugakure and Namizae Minato the deceased Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato" Naruto said. Gendora roared scaring Naruto who was atop his head.

"Well then Naruto why have you summoned me?" the dragon leader asked. Naruto pointed at Orochimaru's snake form.

"I have summoned you, Gendora-sama, to help me destroy that stupid snake over there" Naruto said. Gendora nodded and then spread his large black wings. Gendora was about the same size as the hydra that was Orochimaru and was therefore more than a match for the traitorous snake.

"Very well, let us fight, Hebi" Gendora said and flew up. The snake pointed its head upwards and sprayed a large amount purple liquid at the dragon. Gendora took the attack head on and Orochimaru grinned, but then his heads all had surprised looks on their faces and Naruto and the dragon were unharmed.

"Excreting of liquid diamond Hebi" Gendora said and then he took a deep breath and a large stream of black fire blasted off a head of the three snakes leaving behind only two. The snakes quickly sprayed a large volume of poison at the dragon lord.

"You never learn do you?" Gendora asked and then excreted the diamond again and then Gendora roared to the heavens. The sky turned dark and then a large lightning storm appeared. Gendora held out a clawed hand and then lightning, wind and rain appeared.

"You know what to do now Uzumaki" Gendora said. Naruto nodded and concentrated some of the chakra he had regained. Lightning quickly struck Naruto thanks to Gendora's elemental control. Naruto then formed handsigns.

"Ranton:Ranryuendaan no Jutsu" Naruto yelled and then the storm dragon made itself known.

"Let me take over from here Naruto" Gendora said. Naruto nodded. Gendora then held out a large ivory claw and then he manipulated the storm dragon and then he spun his claw causing the dragon to spin rapidly. Then an elemental drill was formed and then Gendora sent the drill forward. One of the snake heads tried to stop it with a blast of acid, but it proved to be ineffective and the drill plowed through the snake's head. The snake looked like it went through a blender as the neck fell to the ground. The single head hissed at the dragon clan leader before it separated from its body. The snake slithered on the ground and then coiled its body like a spring.

"YOU WILL DIE UZUMAKI, YOU'LL FUCKING DIE!" the snake then unwound its body and it sprung up at a fast pace, but Gendora was faster as it took a deep breath and the largest black fire blast exploded out of Gendora's mouth. The snake fell to the ground covered in burns.

"Now watch the finish young Naruto" Gendora said.

"Ok" Naruto replied. Gendora, with Naruto upon his head flew up. Gendora then held out his left hand, wind swirled around it. He then extended his right hand which was then surrounded by water. His left leg then surrounded by lightning, earth then rose up from the ground below and encased his right leg and then finally Gendora opened his mouth a large ball of black flame was formed. The elements then combined in front of Gendora's chest and then there was a large ball in front of Gendora. One fifth of the ball was black fire, another fifth was blue water, a third fifth was hard earth, the fourth was shocking lightning and the final fifth part of the elemental ball was swirling winds. Gendora then swallowed the ball and then regurgitated it in the form of a beam.

"_RYUTON: GODAIENDAAN/ DRAGON STYLE: ELEMENTAL BLAST!" _ Gendnora yelled and then the elemental laser beam flew at the downed snake and before he could scream, the last head of Orochimaru was destroyed in an elemental blast followed by a flash of light. The light died down and Gendora let out a roar to the stormy skies. A flash lightning appeared behind Gendora as he roared. Gendora then landed back on the roof and rested Naruto next to Kushina.

"Gendora you are awesome, that godaiendaan was awesome" Naruto exclaimed. Gendora's deep voice chuckled and then he spied Kioshi.

"Come here young dragon" the black dragon said. Kioshi walked forward and bowed before looking back up into his leader's eyes.

"What is your name young one?" he asked.

"Kioshi, Gendora-sama" the red dragon said.

"Well Kioshi, Ragnarok told me of your potential and I think you have what it takes to be a great dragon in our clan, don't let me down" Gendora told him. Kioshi nodded.

"Hai, Gendora-sama, I won't let you down" The black dragon chuckled and then turned to Naruto.

"Take care of him and if you need me, you know how to call me" Gendora said with a wink. Naruto grinned and then he and Kushina waved to Gendora as he disappeared in a plume of black flame. Sarutobi and the others then looked as they saw the last of the invasion troops retreat.

"Well looks like rebuilding will take awhile" Jiraya said. Sarutobi scowled.

"And I'm going to have a whole set of that Kami forsaken paperwork" Sarutobi Hiruzen grumbled. The four laughed and the animals barked/ growled.

**A few weeks after the war**

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, it had been rebuilt due to the efforts of both ninja and civilian alike and now it was up and running like nothing had ever happened. Then Naruto saw a figure jump in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama wishes to see you" an anbu said. Naruto nodded and the anbu turned to leave. "Oh wait Uzumaki-san" the anbu called. Naruto looked at the anbu quizzically.

"Arigato for helping to save the village, without you we might have lost Hokage-sama" the anbu said and you could tell he was smiling behind his rabbit mask. Naruto grinned a foxy grin.

"I'm a shinobi of Konoha, it's what I do" Naruto said. The anbu chuckled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi had told the village of his exploits in the war and although it took them a while to accept not thinking the demon child could do such a thing as kill Orochimaru, but most came to accept it and Naruto was looked upon as the hero his father wished him to be. Naruto then jumped to a roof and took off to the Hokage tower.

"Look, it's Naruto, hey Naruto" a villager said. The people in the streets looked up and smiled at him and waved, some glared. Naruto waved back with a smile and then shunshined away.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and found Sora, Arashi, Shino and Shikamaru there too.

"Oi minna, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi grinned and motioned for Naruto stand with his comrades.

"Well I have watched your fights and I believe that you five are ready to be chunin" the Sandaime said. Naruto, Sora and Arashi whooped with joy, Shino remained impassive, but he was actually quite thrilled and Shikamaru yawned.

"Great more troublesome mission to do" he complained and looked up at the sky.

"Well here are your vests and I hope you will continue to make Konoha proud" Sarutobi said. The five bowed and turned to leave.

"Matteo, Sora-chan, Naruto-kun, I wish for you to stay here" he said. The two blondes stayed back while they waved to their friends as they left.

"Daijoubu desuka, Jiji-san?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well you see, Sora-chan here has unlocked her clan's true bloodline and wish to talk about it" Sarutobi said.

"Demo, Jiji-san her bloodline is to bend fire that's it" Naruto said.

"Oh no, that's just a side effect of her bloodline, her true and more powerful kekkai genkai was the ability to call upon the shining flames of the Hijin, while I was watching you fight Orochimaru I noticed an explosion." Sarutobi said.

_Flashback_

_Sarutobi was watching Naruto go through handsigns, but then he felt a large concentration of chakra close by. Sarutobi looked and gasped at what he saw. He saw the silhouette of Hijin in gold and silver flames thrust its fist forward and a large explosion of gold and silver fire was made upon impact._

"_I-I-It can't be" Sarutobi said and then he saw a figure fall to the groun and his eyes widened, it was Remei Sora. "So she's done it"_

_End Flashback_

"Oh you mean those gold and silver flames I used" Sora said remembering the little bit she remembered from her killing spree as a holy flame user. Sarutobi nodded.

"Sugoi, Sora-chan you're even cooler than ever now" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto you of all people must know that great power has a price, the price of using such powerful flames is that you lose…" Sarutobi paused.

"You lose what, Hokage-sama?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, you lose something important to you that's all I'll say" Sarutobi said and then the topic of Sora's holy flame ability was dropped.

"Now then onto more important matter, as you have seen Naruto, I am too old to be able to protect the village physically so I want you and Sora to travel with Jiraya to look for my new successor" Sarutobi said.

"Who are we looking for?" Sora asked.

"What do you know of Senju Tsunade?" the old Sandaime asked with a smile.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 10 hope you all like it, please review when done, please, now then what is the price of Sora's use of the Hijin's fire? Where will the trio of Naruto, Sora and Jiraya find the legendary sucker Tsunade? Find out next time ioj chapter 11 of Naruto the Fox Sannin: Let's find ourselves a Sannin)**


	11. Chapter 11:Let's find ourselves a Sannin

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 11

Let's Find Ourselves a Sannin

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

"_Now then onto more important matter, as you have seen Naruto, I am too old to be able to protect the village physically so I want you and Sora to travel with Jiraya to look for my new successor" Sarutobi said._

"_Who are we looking for?" Sora asked._

"_What do you know of Senju Tsunade?" the old Sandaime asked with a smile._

_Now_

"Senju Tsunade?" Sora questioned. Sarutobi nodded.

"Well" Naruto spoke, "Okaa-san told me she was a blonde lady with an unnaturally large chest and even more or equally stubborn as me, she had brown eyes and is the granddaughter and grandniece of the Shodaime and Niidaime Hokages. She loved to gamble and is known around the gambling world as the legendary sucker, she is a wizard when it comes to healing and she possess super strength" Naruto said. Sarutobi was in awe, he never expected Naruto to learn that much about the Slug Princess.

"Naruto do you secretly pay attention in your classes in the academy?" he asked.

"Nope" he said with a chuckle. Sarutobi took a puff from his tobacco pipe.

"Well my old student should be arriving soon to meet you two so…" the Sandaime was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Ah that must be him, come in" The door opened and the white haired Gama Sannin entered.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei, what's up?" Jiraya asked.

"Jiraya I want you to take these two" he said gesturing to Naruto and Sora, "on a little trip"

"You want me to look for Tsunade don't you?" he asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Ok gakis go home, inform your parents, we're leaving tomorrow at dawn" Jiraya said. The two newly ranked chunin walked out to get ready.

"Do you really think we can handle this?" Sora asked. Naruto flashed her a smile.

"It is going to be fine Sora-chan, have a little faith, sure Ero-Sennin is weird, demo he's really strong" Naruto reassured her. Sora seemed to calm down a bit and then grinned.

"What do you think the price is of using Hijin's flames are Naruto-kun?" Sora asked her boyfriend. Naruto thought.

"I don't know, all Jiji-san said was you will lose something important to you, so I suggest you don't use those flames unless you are in a tough situation, use them as a last resort" Naruto advised. Sora nodded.

"How did you get so smart, you were a dunce in the academy Naruto-kun" Sora said. Naruto chuckled and tapped his head.

"A ninja's true weapon is deception Sora-chan" Naruto replied with a foxy grin. The two then went to their homes and packed up for tomorrow.

**Sora's House**

Sora entered her clan's home which was a medium sized compound, enough for at least one hundred members for the most, which is relatively small compared to other clans. Sora was walking by when she saw her father, Remei Kaemon. He was wearing the traditional garb of the Remei clan, a red haori with a blue sash around his waist and an image of the fire god as the clan's symbol. Sora shuddered when she saw the fire god's picture.

"Sora-chan, something looks to be troubling you, would like to talk about it?" Sora's father asked. Sora looked up into her father's azure eyes which she got from him.

"Hai Otou-san" she replied and then the two walked off to her room. The two walked down the corridors, took a left, then a right and then took another left and entered the first door on the right which was Sora's room. The two sat on her bed and there was silence for a while.

"Now then my young princess, what seems to be the problem?" Kaemon asked. Sora gulped and said only one sentence.

"I can use the Hijin's fire" Kaemon's eyes widened and then he closed them and rubbed his temples with a sigh.

"Why, why did it have to be you?" he whispered. Sora looked downcast and then her father looked back up.

"Sora, do you know the cost of using the fire god's power?" Kaemon asked his daughter. Sora shook her head.

"I talked to the Sandaime after he made me and Naruto-kun chunin. He said that I would lose something important to me when I use it, demo he probably thinks nothing happened this first time because it was my first time using the gold and silver flames" Sora explained. Kaemon was silent and then he coughed.

"Sora, the fire god's power is very hard to control; can you explain what happened when you first called upon the fire?" Kaemon asked. Sora thought hard and then something came to her.

"I remember, during the war, some Oto-nin and Suna-nin threatened to kill Naruto-kun and then I just got really, really mad. Then I felt like my body was burning for a while, but then it got back to normal. Then I remember seeing a flash of gold and silver fire, but after that I don't remember anything" Naruto's girlfriend said to her father.

"Well Sora-chan, the cost of using this fire is that for every time you use it, you will a piece of your will to fight to the fire god" he said.

"My will to fight?" she asked. Kaemon nodded.

"The Remei clan was a clan born in an area that was known to be abundant in flames. We prayed to Hijin to be able to protect ourselves from these flames and he answered them by giving us the bloodline to manipulate fire. However, I was but a young boy during all this, and our leader, Remei Akira wanted more power and the fire god answered him and gave him the power to use his flames. However, Akira became so corrupt with using the flames that he used them in almost every battle. But after each battle he found that he would feel a bit weak after each fight and then finally he lost it all together. Akira's loss to be able to battle was a huge loss to the clan and then he committed suicide for what is a leader if you cannot fight to protect those who are precious to you" Kaemon said. Sora was in shock. She knew a ninja had to fight to protect those he or she cared about, the people in Konoha named it the _Hi no Ishi/Will of Fire,_ and if she lost that, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, her will to fight, her abilities to protect all she loved and held dear would be gone.

"I see, Naruto-kun advised to only use the gold and silver flames as a last resort" Sora told her father. Kaemon smiled.

"Then Naruto is a wise man indeed, who is this Naruto-kun anyway, are you talking about the one who saved Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked. Sora nodded, Kaemon smiled and then a sly grin spread across his face.

"Are you two an item?" he asked slyly, Sora blushed heavily and nodded. Kaemon smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"It's good to see you finally have someo9ne to love in your life, so…when's the wedding?" he asked. Sora blushed again.

"OTOU-SAN!" she screamed while her Otou-san laughed.

**Naruto's house**

Naruto was in his room packing for the trip when he heard a knock on his door. Naruto looked up and saw his mother there, leaning against the door frame.

"_Ohayo/Hello _Okaa-san" Naruto greeted his mother and then returned to packing.

"Are you going somewhere Naruto?" she asked. Naruto nodded and then zipped up his backpack.

"Hai, Sora-chan, Ero-Sennin and I are going on a trip to find Tsunade" Naruto said. Kushina's eyes widened and then she suddenly appeared in front of her son, her hands tightly gripping his shoulders.

"You're going to go look for Tsunade-sensei?" she asked surprise evident in her green eyes, along with a hint of happiness.

"Yeah, we're going to find your sensei and bring her back to be the Godaime Hokage" Naruto said. Kushina then quickly shunshined to her room in a red flash and then back into Naruto's room in less than ten seconds, she had a backpack on her back and a big grin on her face.

"Well come on let's go" she said eagerly.

"Ummm Okaa-san" Naruto said.

"Yes, my little fox" she said, Naruto's eye twitched ever since he explained the situation about him being a hanyou his mother had come up with that stupid nickname for him.

**Hey, what do you have against foxes** Kyuubi said.

'Nothing at all, just I hate that nickname Okaa-san' he replied and then ended the connection with him and Kyuubi.

"Well Okaa-san, we don't leave until tomorrow at dawn" he said. Kushina then frowned.

"But that's so far from now" she complained. Naruto sweatdropped, wasn't SHE supposed to be the mature one, not him.

"Well we'll just have to wait, let's go get some ramen now" Naruto said with a foxy grin, his tail swishing behind him like a happy canine's tail should. Shizuka and Kioshi quickly appeared.

"RAMEN!" the two animals yelled. Oh right I forgot to mention, Naruto had let Kyuubi take control for a few days in order to teach Shizuka how to talk human and now she was expert at it.

"Alright let's go" Kushina yelled pumping her fist in the air, and the quadrupio went to Ichiraku's. They all ate ramen for a while, paid Teuichi who was more than happy to accept it and then Naruto went back home with his family to get ready for tomorrow.

**The next day- Dawn**

Jiraya was waiting in front of the gate for his travel companions, he then saw a movement in front of him. He saw two animals, a kitsune hanyou and a blonde girl and a red haired woman running towards him. The five of them skidded to a halt and panted for a while.

"Well we're here Ero-Sennin, let's go" Naruto said, his ears twitching slightly as he grinned.

"Okay, while on the way I'll be training you two" he said gesturing to Naruto and Sora. Then he saw Kushina. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Can't an old student come along to look for her sensei?" she asked. Jiraya shook his head and then the six of them left the gates of Konoha in search of Tsunade. After a few hours of walking, they stopped for a break to eat.

"So, Ero-Sennin, what will you be teaching Sora-chan and I?" the blonde hanyou asked. Jiraya thought and then he got an idea.

"Well since you've learned of your heritage, I suggest you should learn your father's ultimate technique" Jiraya said.

"You mean the second scroll?" Naruto asked as he removed it from his bag. Jiraya nodded.

"That jutsu, is what made your father famous as the "Yellow Flash" the _Hiraishin no Jutsu/ Flying Thunder God Jutsu"_ Jiraya said. Sora was puzzled, Naruto's father, "Yellow Flash". Sora thought for a while before she put two and two together.

She gasped, "YOUR FATHER'S THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" Sora yelled, making Naruto and Shizuka flinch due to their sensitive hearing. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, really did I forget to tell you that, my bad" Naruto said. Sora was still in shock, but continued to eat her lunch.

"Well Naruto after you eat, I'll give your father's special kunai and the instructions to work the Hiraishin, but you'll be teaching yourself how to do it" Jiraya said. Kushina gasped.

"Jiraya, how could do that, my poor baby's too young to be learning by himself" Kushina said in protest.

"Okaaa-san" Naruto whined as he blushed in embarrassment from his mother calling him 'baby', Sora giggled while Jiraya just burst out laughing.

"Kushina, the boy needs to learn to things himself, when he becomes hokage he can't always depend on you to help and to be there all the time" Jiraya said. Kushina became silent at that and continued eating her lunch. After lunch, the group packed up and was to continue their trek.

"Matteo, Naruto here you go" Jiraya said halting their few steps in the direction of the nearest town. Naruto turned and then he saw Jiraya holding about 30 or so kunai, but they were different from regular kunai, these ones were tri-pronged and had a seal on the handle.

"Arigato, Ero-Sennin" Naruto said and took the kunai, placing them in his weapons pouch which was quite large. "I'll need to get a special pouch for these guys" he added.

"Naruto, I won't help you in training for the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but listen to me" the Gama Sannin said becoming serious. Naruto listened knowing Jiraya was always meant business in the tone of voice he used now.

"It's never best to force a movement, and like the river it's best to just go with the flow" Jiraya said with a sage like quality. Naruto nodded.

'That made absolutely no sense to me' Naruto thought and then the group walked. A few hours later they arrived in Sukiyoku Town a village known for gambling. Jiraya and the others entered one of the gambling stalls which had a game of dice. The rules were simple, you place your bet, the dice roller shakes the dice in a cup and then slams the cup, drinking side down, and then the betters are to call either odds or evens and the person who gets it right wins the money.

"Ohayo, have any of you fine people seen a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes enter here?" Jiraya asked. The men shook their heads. "She had a huge bust" he added, the gambler's eyes widened in realization, but then didn't say a word.

"If you want information, you'll have to gamble for it" a man with a goatie said. "If you win, we'll give you your information on the Legendary Sucker, but if I win" he said getting a lustful look in his eyes, "I get to take the little red head there for a joy ride" he said gesturing to Kushina, killer intent was immediately released from Naruto as he heard what the man said causing him to sweat and his pants become soiled.

"Don't make bets where my Okaa-san is involved" Naruto threatened. The man quickly changed his stakes saying he would take their money instead. Jiraya nodded and then the dice roller took the dice and slammed the cup onto the table. The two gamblers stared at the cup for a while. Jiraya looked at Naruto and the blonde Namikaze mouthed out odds. Jiraya was like 'what the hell, how do you know?' Naruto shrugged and just told the Gama Sannin to go along with it. Jiraya shook his head.

"Evens" the man said.

"Odds" Jiraya said. The dice shaker lifted the cup revealing a two and a one.

"It's odds" the dice shaker said, Jiraya couldn't believe it, Naruto got it right. He turned to Naruto and gave him two thumbs up.

"Now then where can I find Tsunade?" Jiraya asked. The man told them they could find the Legendary Sucker in a nearby gambling town called Tobimara famous for the Myoboku Castle nearby it. Jiraya thanked the man for the information and the group left.

"Naruto you lucky teme, why didn't you tell me you were good at gambling" Jiraya said. Naruto shrugged.

"I never knew I was good at it, I guessed" Naruto said. Jiraya's jaw dropped at that.

'This gaki could make me richer than I already am' the white haired pervert thought as he fantasized about all the porn and whores he could buy off with that money. Jiraya was a sad man, but everybody knew that.

**At Tobimara Town**

"Alright guys we'll split up, Naruto, you and your pets, find a hotel for us to stay in, in case we need to spend the night, I will look for Tsunade and Sora and Kushina, you two will get supplies for us, understood" Jiraya said. The people and animals nodded and then they split up.

Naruto was walking through town and used a genjutsu to disguise Shizuka's tails. The three of them then continued walking until Naruto came across a nice looking hotel.

"Hmmm, The Golden Fox, pets welcomed, well guys what do you think?" Naruto asked his companions. Shizuka and Kioshi nodded in approval and Naruto grinned. "Great" Naruto said and then went to the front desk with his pets. Naruto looked around and saw nobody at the desk and then spied a bell. Naruto rang it and then a person appeared from underneath the desk.

"Gahh, who are you?" Naruto screamed in surprise.

"I'm the hotel receptionist, would like to get a room?" the hotel receptionist asked.

"Yes, yes I would, two rooms please, each with two beds" Naruto said. The receptionist took out a book and flipped throught some pages and then looked up with a smile.

"You're in luck, rooms 43 and 44 are just what you requested, here are the keys" the receptionist took two keys from the shelf behind him and then handed them to Naruto.

"Enjoy your stay here at the Golden Fox" the receptionist said.

"Arigato" Naruto replied. The receptionist smiled and then watched Naruto walk off.

"What a nice boy" he said. Naruto entered room 43 and looked around. The room had a medium sized flat screen television, an air condition, a bathroom and two single beds. Naruto grinned.

"Just what the doctor ordered" Naruto said. Shizuka and Kioshi were in shock.

"You know, I think I like hotels now" Shizuka said with a foxy grin.

"Ditto" Kioshi said, the young dragon jumped on a bed and curled up in a ball and quickly fell asleep. Shizuka was looking around the room and Naruto joined Kioshi on the bed. Naruto decided that since no one was around to see him, he released the genjutsu over his extra appendages and then fell asleep. Shizuka later curled up next to her hanyou master and dragon friend and the 3 of them quickly fell asleep.

**With Sora and Kushina**

Sora and Kushina were walking through town looking for something to eat and then they finally came across a small dango shop. The two sat down and received their order of spicy dango.

"So, how are things going with you and Naruto?" Kushina asked, trying to make conversation.

"Pretty well, actually, I don't mind he's a hanyou though, I think it's pretty cool" Sora said and then took a bite of her food. Kushina took a bite of hers.

"So, you're from the Remei clan right, specializes in fire manipulation?" Kushina asked.

"Yup" Sora stated.

"So can you call upon the secret technique that nobody except the former leader, Remei Akira could use?" she asked. Kushina noticed her son's girlfriend freeze at that question, and the blonde chunin just kept quiet. Kushina decided not to press the matter and the two females ate in silence before they got up, paid the bill, left and then bought some supplies from a nearby shop.

"Alright let's head to the hotel" Kushina said. The two walked a few steps before Sora stopped.

"Why did you stop for Sora?" the red haired Uzumaki asked.

"Ummm, we don't know which hotel and where it is" the blonde replied. Kushina slapped her head.

"Kuso, kuso, kuso" she cursed and more words that were not meant to be heard by the ears of children flew, that it would make a sailor blush.

**With Jiraya**

Jiraya walked along the streets and then he spied a gambling place. He asked the owner she saw a blonde woman, with big breasts and had a blue diamond on her forehead came in. The owner said yes and told the super pervert she went to the gambling place on the other side of town, Jiraya thanked her and left, but not before receiving a slap after making an attempt to hit on her. Jiraya then proceeded to walk to the gambling place across town, but then as he was walking, a very attractive woman passed Jiraya and gave him, 'the look'. Jiraya grinned perversely and followed the woman like a lost puppy. Then out of an ally, two men stepped out, they wore a cloak with the patterns of red clouds and wore straw hats that covered their faces.

"Well, what do you know, your plan worked" the taller one said with a wide grin revealing shark like teeth and blue skin.

"Well of course it did, it's my plan" the shorter one said.

"Well then, I did have some doubts, but are you sure the boy's here?" the blue skinned man said.

"Yes, I can feel his chakra signature, it's surprisingly high for someone so young, we are coming for you…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" the shorter one said and then looked up to the sky revealing the piercing red eyes of the Sharingan.

**One Hour Later, with Naruto**

Naruto yawned and stretched himself, and twisted his back and neck, cracking it. Naruto sighed in relief and then looked at his still snoozing pets.

"You guys are so lazy" Naruto stated and then he got up and took out his father's kunai. He studied the weird tri pronged kunai, remembering Jiraya's words.

'Still doesn't make any sense' Naruto thought before putting the Hiraishin kunai away. Naruto then heard a knock on his door.

"Well, maybe Ero Sennin, Okaa-san and Sora-chan arrived" Naruto assumed. He then walked to his bed and woke his sleeping pets.

"What's up Naruto?" Shizuka said with a yawn revealing her extremely sharp teeth.

"Did Ero-Sennin reach back yet?" Kioshi asked, blinking his red eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"I think he just arrived" Naruto said as he heard another knock. The two animals and the hanyou walked to the door. Naruto opened it and then he found himself staring into the eyes of a Sharingan. Naruto quickly jumped back and observed his opponents.

'Let's see, Sharingan, black hair, Konoha hitai-ate with a kunai slash through it, Uchiha Itachi, and the second one, blue skin, shark like teeth, huge sword and Kiri hitai-ate withg slash through it, probably a member of the Seven Swordsmen, Hoshigaki Kisame seems to fit this guys description' Naruto thought.

"Hello Naruto" Itachi said.

"Itachi and…Kisame is your name?" Naruto asked about the swordsman beside Itachi.

"Yes, correct, I am Hoshigaki Kisame" the former mist nin said. Naruto knowing this wouldn't be an easy fight decided to release the genjutsu on him and Shizuka in order to gain the element of surprise, after all who wouldn't be surprised to see a young boy turned hanyou and a 6 tailed kitsune. Naruto quickly released the genjutsu on both he and Shizuka and got the desired results.

"What the hell?" Kisame yelled, Itachi's eyes just widened and then activated his Sharingan.

"Okay, Kioshi, Shizuka, fire attacks" Naruto ordered.

"Hai" they replied and then blue and orange flames launched towards the two nuke-nin. Kisame quickly used his sword to shield him, burning the bandages off and revealing the blue scaled sword of Samehada. Itachi just jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on his feet.

Naruto quickly called on Kyuubi's chakra and gained the cloak and a tail of chakra while some of the youkai surrounded his blonde tail. Naruto's eyes turned amethyst and then he launched himself at the Kiri nuke-nin and a punch sent Kisame rocketing out the door and slamming into the nearby wall. Kisame groaned before raising his sword, aimed to slice of the Kyuubi jinchuriki's arm. Naruto quicky rolled to the side and planted a kick to Kisame's ribs. Kisame felt two of them crack from the blow. Naruto then felt movement behind him and Itachi was about to kick the blonde's face, but Naruto, using his heightened reflexes, grabbed the Uchiha's foot, surprising the Uchiha. Naruto then swung the Uchiha into his partner.

"Tell, me why are you here, what do you want from me?" Naruto demanded to know, his amethyst eyes glaring at the two nuke-nin.

"We are of the organization, known as Akutski, we are here for your bijuu" Itachi said in a monotone and then got up and dusted himself off. Kisame got up and wiped his cloak and then pulled out bandages from a pocket in the cloak and using years of experience, wrapped Samehada in seconds.

"Why do you want Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Kisame asked.

"Two reasons, Kisame, one, you already told me your objective, but I think there's something more to it and two because if you don't my two friends here are going to burn you like a piece of wood" Naruto said and then pointed to his two pets that had snuck up behind them, there blue and orange flames ready to be fired. Itachi being the smart man he is sighed and was about to speak.

"Itachi-san, do you really think it's wise to tell the gaki our leader's plan?" the former member of the seven swordsmen asked his colleague.

"Kisame, we are surrounded and we completely underestimated our opponent, I believe we should tell him our leader's objective" the Uchiha said. Itachi then turned towards Naruto and shut down his Sharingan as he felt his eyes start to burn from its use.

"Our leader's plan is to gather the bijuu and use them to create something, which he told us would, quote, "Bring peace to the Shinobi World" Itachi said, "that is all he said"

"That doesn't help me or you at the moment noe leave before Jiraya reaches here, I can already sense him coming towards the hotel since I spiked my chakra" Naruto said.

"Kisame, the boy is right, we must retreat, I also sense two other signatures, one seems to be insignificant at the moment and the other" Itachi's eyes widened.

"Kisame we must leave quickly" Itachi said and then grabbed his partner in crime and shunshined away. Naruto released the Kyuubi cloak, leaving only his single blonde tail and his fox ears. Naruto watched as his girlfriend, mother and father's sensei entered the hotel room.

"Naruto-kun, daijobou desuka?" Sora asked.

"Hai, I'm fine Sora-chan, just had a fight with some nuke-nin and kicked their asses" Naruto said.

"Nani, Naruto what did these ninja look like?" Jiraya asked. Naruto only said three words.

"Itachi and Kisame" Naruto replied. The room was silent, but the silence when Kushina bonked her son on the head.

"Naruto you baka, don't ever fight a nuke-nin without backup, how do you know they weren't just toying with you" Kushina yelled at her son.

"Gomen nasai, Okaa-san" Naruto said and looked down at the floor.

"Oi, don't beat up on Naruto just because he kicked that Uchiha and the shark man" Kioshi said.

"Yeah, what he said" Shizuka's female voice said, the two animals defending their master. Kushina sighed.

"Gomen nasai, I just tend to overreact when there's a battle involving Naruto" Kushina said, "motherly habit" she added with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway, onto the topic of two missing nin, Naruto why did they attack you?" Jiraya asked.

"Well they said that the leader of their organization wants to collect all nine bijuu to create the way to bring peace to the shinobi world, but I know there's no way you will use a bijuu's power without having destruction in mind" Naruto said.

"Naruto, does this organization happen to be Akutski?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah, how did you know, Ero Sennin?" the blonde hanyou asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sora asked.

"I've been having my spy network do a background check on them, apparently the entire organization consists on around ten to eleven missing nin from nearly all of the great shinobi nations and a few minor ones, all labeled S-rank in the bingo book" Jiraya said. The individuals in the room were stunned at the information given to them. "Also" Jiraya continued, "they tend to work in pairs and have a uniform which is a long black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it"

The room was silent for a few minutes, so quiet you hear a kunai hit a tree from over ten feet away.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We get Tsunade of course" Jiraya said. Everyone turned towards the perverted Gama Sannin.

"YOU FOUND HER?" they all cried. Jiraya nodded.

"Well where is she?" The six tailed fox asked.

"She's in a bar drinking herself to no end on the other side of town" Jiraya said.

"Well, let's go" Kushina shouted and the group sped out the door.

**Some Random Bar across town**

The group entered the drinking establishment and looked around for the slug princess. Kushina finally spotted her and the group walked over to her table. Tsunade was sitting with a young brown haired woman who had a young pig in her hand and looked at the Sannin with a sheepish smile. Tsunade looked up and saws the face of her old teammate and student.

"JIRAYA YOU FUCKING PERVERT WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she yelled.

"WE are here to bring you back to Konoha" Jiraya said to his former teammate as he gestured to the rest of the gang. Tsunade looked and spied Kushina.

"Kushina, is that…is that really you?" she asked. Kushina smiled and nodded before she received a slap to her face sending her comically into the floor. "You baka, I thought you were dead!" the granddaughter of the Shodaime yelled.

"Hey don't call me that you drunken granny" Kushina cried.

"Red haired banshee" Tsunade replied.

"Oba-chan" Kushina fired back.

"Do they usually act like this?" Naruto asked the older man.

"Yeah, this is just a way of them showing compassion towards each other" Jiraya said with a grin. Naruto looked back and saw the two females immediately start to wrestle on the ground.

"You're kidding right" the blonde jinchuriki asked.

"I'm afraid not Naruto-kun" Sora said joining the conversation. The master and student duo quickly stopped fighting due to Tsunade sobering up during the fight. Jiraya had introduced Naruto, Sora and the two animals to Tsunade.

"Naruto, eh, Jiraya I thought you weren't taking on another apprentice after the last one died" Tsunade said.

"Well, Naruto is Minato's son" Jiraya answered. Tsunade's eyes widened at that piece of information.

"Interesting" she whispered and then she saw Sora. "Who are you my dear?" the slug Sannin asked.

"Remei Sora, Naruto-kun's girlfriend" the fire manipulator said.

"Ah, way to go gaki" Tsunade told Naruto who showed his infamous foxy grin, Tsunade then noticed the two animals on the ground and her eyes widened.

"Sugoi, whose animals are these?" Tsunade asked.

"Shizuka and Kioshi are my nin-ken, Tsunade" Naruto answered.

"You have a fucking pet dragon and a six tailed fox" she said with wide eyes, Naruto nodded. "Lucky bastard" she muttered causing the boy to laugh, but then Tsunade's eyes widened even more when she finally noticed Naruto ears and the tail.

"Gaki, what the hell did you do to make yourself a kitsune hanyou?" the healing Sannin asked.

"Kyuubi" he stated simply. The subject was dropped instantly.

"This is Shizune, she's my apprentice" Tsunade said gesturing to the brown haired woman next to her who waved at the group with a smile on her face. After the aquainting of the people, Tsunade finally brought up the big question.

"Why do you want me to come back with you to Konoha?"

"Tsunade" Jiraya said getting serious, "Sarutobi-sensei, cannot defend the village anymore in his old age, he has decided you to be his successor as the Godaime Hokage"

"What, you want me to go back to that shithole, just to become the person who ends up dying" she yelled, "all of the people whi have become Hokages are foolsw, throwing away their entire lives just for the sake of the village" Tsunade said, she then felt extreme killing intent coming from the blonde hanyou. Naruto's slitted eyes turned red as he stared into Tsunade's brown eyes. The Sannin felt fear for the first time in her life after the loss of her family and everything that was precious to her.

"Don't you ever fucking insult the rank that your grandfather, you granduncle, Jiji-san and most importantly, my father held. They worked hard to become the Hokages they wanted to be, and my father was the greatest of them all" Naruto yelled becoming angrier, "now listen here you fucking old bat, don't you ever fucking mess with my fucking village's status now get your whiny bitch ass of the chair and you're coming back to Konoha with us you got that" Naruto said. Tsunade was in complete shock, Kushina and the others were too, Naruto just told off the Sannin who possessed super strength. Naruto panted from talking in a single breath and then his eyes became their usual blue colour.

"Hold it right there gaki, no one gets off easy when they talk to me like that" the older blonde female said.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto said mockingly looking Tsunade in the eye.

"You bet, I'll fight you outside and I bet I could beat you with only one finger, if you win I'll take back all that I said about being Hokage" she said.

"But what if you win?" Naruto asked.

"I get all your money" Tsunade said. Naruto sweatdropped.

'It's always about gambling with her' Kushina thought. The two blondes then went outside to fight. Tsunade and Naruto stood a few feet away from each other while the others looked on.

"Why do you allow your son to fight Tsunade-sama?" Shizuna asked Naruto's mother. Kushina grinned.

"He's my son, what do you expect from somebody who insults their dream" Kushina replied.

"Ok gaki, you can back out whenever you want" Tsunade said. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah right, Oba-chan, bring it on" the whiskered blonde replied. The two then got into fighting stances. Naruto was the first to move. He fired a swift punch to Tsunade's face, the older blonde just tilted her head to side. Naruto then spun on his heels and did a leg sweep, tripping the Sannin and Naruto then jumped up to deliver an axe kick. Tsunade rolled away from the blow as it created a crater in the ground.

"What the hell, what are you wearing, weights?" Tsunade cried.

"Yup" Naruto then shunshined in front of Tsunade, but the Slug Sannin used her index finger and jabbed Naruto hard in his forehead. Naruto felt like he had been hit by a punch as he flew backwards. Naruto flipped and skidded along the ground, kicking up dust. Naruto then knew he had to get serious. Naruto then removed the weights around his arms and legs. They were like small arm and leg bands, therefore easy to conceal. Naruto the threw them at the Sannin. Tsunade ducked and then she smirked, but then her eyes widened when she heard a boom. The weights created a very nice sized crater in the ground. Tsunade turned back to face the blonde, but she found that he was gone. Tsunade then felt movement behind her and then ducked under a kick aimed for her head. Tsunade quickly countered with a finger jab, which Naruto dodged.

"Sugoi, Naruto's holding his own against a Sannin" Sora said with admiration in her eyes.

"Nah, Tsunade would have already won if she hadn't restricted herself to using only one finger to fight, but that finger is still as strong as a punch to the gut" Jiraya said. The group then looked back at the fight between the blondes.

Naruto was panting as he couldn't land a hit on the older woman.

"Kuso, guess I'll just have to use it" Naruto said and then he concentrated chakra and wind into his right hand. The chakra spun and then compressed into a ball and the raw chakra ball was held a few centimeters above his hand. Tsunade was in shock at the use of the Yondaime's jutsu. Naruto then charged, the rasengan held, poised to strike. Tsunade quickly used her finger and smashed it into the ground. A large fissure opened up beneath Naruto causing him to lose his balance and also his focus on the rasengan, causing it to dissipate. Naruto quickly used chakra to stick to the wall of the fissure and climbed out, but was met with a finger flick to his hitai-ate knocking it off. Tsunade then prepared to strike him with another finger flick to his bare forehead, but Naruto quickly drew a kunai. Tsunade froze and then jumped back as in Naruto's hand he held the Hiraishin kunai. Tsunade glared at her former teammate.

"You taught the gaki, Rasengan and Hiraishin" Tsunade growled.

"Rasengan, yes, the Hiraishin we wer going to start after we got you to come back with us" Jiraya said in defense. Tsunade then glared one more time before she saw the young Namikaze throw the kunai at Tsunade. Tsunade caught the kunai, but then felt an odd humming from it. The seal on the hilt began to glow yellow. Tsunade's eyes widened, and then she saw Naruto disappear in a yellow flash and Naruto who was at least 20 feet away from her had just reappeared….only five feet from his original position. Tsunade began to laugh.

"You baka, you need years of practice to master your father's jutsu, your father himself took at least one year to make the technique and another two to perfect it" Tsunade said. Naruto then growled as he got up, a major head rush came as he was not used to travelling at speeds faster than the speed of sound. Naruto then got an idea from the use if the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Oi, Oba-chan" Naruto called to the elderly woman. A vein in Tsunade's forehead pulsed with rage.

"What you good for nothing gaki?" she asked through gritted teeth, 'I'm gonna hurt that gaki for calling me grandma, Kushina's an exception' she thought.

"I'll make a bet with you" he said. Tsunade's ears perked at the word bet.

"Ok, name your price" she said with a smirk. Naruto grinned and then he held out one finger.

"Give me one week, and I'll master my Otou-san's jutsu" the blonde Namikaze wagered. Tsunade began to laugh loudly at that.

"What makes you think you can master the Hiraishin in a week" Tsunade asked.

"Because I am the Yondaime's son, I never give up and I will master it and become the new 'Yellow Flash'" Naruto said with unwavering determination. Tsunade chuckled.

"Now then the stakes, if I win, you will come back to Konoha with us, and…." Naruto looked on at Tsunade's person and then spied a shining necklace around her neck, the charm of the necklace was a small piece of green rock, and attached to a black leather cord. "I'll take that necklace too" he added. Shizune gasped, when she saw her master smile.

"Fine, but if I win I get all your money and also…" Tsunade thought, "Oi gaki, what is your goal in life?" Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned.

"To be Hokage, that is my dream, but if I fail as Hokage I'll just become a Sannin, the Fox Sannin to be specific" Naruto answered. Tsunade was shocked at Naruto, and then her eyes became sad. Those brown orbs became covered with her bangs as the slug princess remembered the lives of her deceased brother and husband, both who had died and both with the dream of becoming Hokage. Tsunade quickly rid herself of those thoughts and grinned at the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

"You got yourself a deal, gaki, one week" the older blonde woman said. Naruto grinned and then walked turned in the direction of the Golden Fox Hotel. Kushina, Sora and Jiraya followed as the blonde boy walked in front of them, the dragon and demon fox at his heels. Sora sighed; she and Naruto won't be spending much time together with his mind focused on that bet of his with the shortest of the Sannin.

**Day one of Bet**

Naruto got up early, around seven a.m to go train in the art that was the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto took a quick shower and ate some breakfast of cereal and orange juice before heading out the door, quietly so as no9t to wake up Shizuka, Kioshi and his sleeping perverted white haired sensei.

Naruto walked down the streets of the town and then went out to look for a suitable training area. Later, Naruto came across a small forested area, with a few trees here and there and a small pond. Naruto gave a foxy grin, this was the perfect place to train. Naruto took out about 3 of his tri pronged kunai and then set them apart from each other and far from him, at least twenty feet. Naruto then focused his chakra and looked at the kunai directly in front of him. The seal on the kunai's hilt glowed golden yellow before Naruto forced himself forward towards the kunai. Naruto was gone in a yellow flash and appeared only a few feet in front of his original position.

"Kuso, this is more difficult than I thought" Naruto mumbled. He then tried again and again…and again…, but the young Namikzae could not get it right. He managed to get at least ten feet before he felt completely drained of his chakra.

"This is strange, I'm a fricking chakra dispenser and yet, I'm out of chara after only one move" Naruto said panting. Naruto took out a soldier pill and replenished his chakra before trying again. However, he always kept running out of chakra after only using the legendary jutsu that wiped out over half of Iwagakure's forces during the Third Great Shinobi War.

"How, how did my father manage to do that if this jutsu completely drains me of chakra" Naruto said to himself. Naruto thought about what he might need to do, as he took a break after a few hours of failed practice of the Hiraishin. It was going to be a long day and by the end of it, Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

For the past few days, Naruto practiced the Hiraishin for days on end, stopping only from chakra exhaustion, to use the little shinobi's room and to eat. Naruto however, still couldn't get the Hiraishin right, but by the sixth day an idea dawned upon Naruto. Naruto was in his private training grounds, dressed in a black top with a picture of a blue dragon in flight and short camouflage pants with blue ninja sandals. Naruto then tried to remember something that he might have done wrong, but as he was thinking he remembered the words Jiraya had told as advice for the Hiraishin.

"It's never best to force a movement, and like the river it's best to just go with the flow" Naruto repeated Jiraya's words to him. Naruto then thought on those words and then his eyes widened in realization and then he snapped his fingers. He then looked up at the sky, the colours of red and yellow signified sunset.

"I got it, I know how to master the Hiraishin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled to Kami. Naruto then took out his special kunai. Naruto then threw the kunai as far as he could and then planted another one where he was standing. The one he threw was stuck in a tree a good fifty feet away from him. Naruto then channeled his chakra and focused on the tri-pronged kunai away from him. This time Naruto didn't do anything, he didn't force his movement and then he felt a pulling sensation in his gut. Naruto then just went with that pull. Naruto closed his eyes and then snapped them open and he disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Naruto then reappeared in front of the kunai he had thrown at least fifty feet away. Naruto then felt his body tremble in excitement.

"YATTA, I MASTERED THE HIRAISHIN!" the Yondaime's legacy yelled to the sky. Naruto then focused back on the kunai he planted in the spot he stood a few seconds ago and in another flash of yellow he appeared right next to it. Naruto grinned, but then he felt something tingle in his mind. Naruto then realized what it was.

"Sugoi, I can feel other kunais with the Hiraishin seal on it, Jiraya has one, Okaa-san too and this one is faint, but I can feel one all the way in Konoha" Naruto said and the he skipped off to give the good news to his friends and family. However, in his excitement, he did not notice the two pairs of eyes watching him with shocked expressions.

"So, my pet, it seems the infamous and legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu has been reborn" the first pair of eyes which were biochromatic, the left one being golden yellow and the right one an emerald green, which was of a female said to the other pair of eyes.

"Yes, so it seems" the other pair said, these eyes were a deep purple and slitted and was male, with a gruff tone and growling was heard after the voice, like that of an animal.

**In town**

Naruto decided to test his theory of using the Hiraishin and then he tried to pin point the location of his mother's kunai. Naruto then felt the familiar pulling sensation and in a golden flash he was gone.

Kushina and the others were walking through town looking for Naruto.

"Naruto!" Jiraya yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" Sora called to her beloved.

"Where is that son of mine?" Kushina asked herself, but then Kushina saw something glow in her pocket. Kushina reached in and pulled out the kunai, Minato had given her when he had now completed the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Kushina gasped the seal was glowing a much brighter yellow and then Kushina saw a flash appear in front of her. Kushina looked up with shock in her green eyes, along with everyone else. There standing in front of them was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, y-y-y-ou…" Shizuka and Kioshi couldn't complete their sentence as they saw their friend and master appear in a flash of yellow.

"Congratulations gaki, you just perfected and mastered the Hiraishin no Jutsu in a matter of six days" Jiraya said. Naruto chuckled and then was entered into his mother's bone crushin hug.

"Naruto my little fox, I thought you were gone, maybe you starved or maybe…" Kushina was halted when her son rasped some words to her.

"O-O-Okaa-san….choking… not *gasp* breathing" Naruto managed to say loud enough for his mother to hear as his face turned blue and several of his ribs creaked from the pressure. Naruto gasped when his mother let go of him, his blue eyes then stared into his girlfriend's azure eyes. Sora then walked up to Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good job, my love, so tomorrow we bring back Tsunade-sama" Sora said with a smile.

"Hai" Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

**The seventh day of the bet**

Naruto and the others met Tsunade and Shizune outside the bar where they last met.

"So gaki, let's see that Hiraishin no Jutsu" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and then drew a tri pronged kunai. Naruto then threw it towards Tsunade and the kunai landed in the dirt in front of her. Naruto then channeled chakra and focused on the kunai, but as he was about to use the legenedary Flying Thunder God Jutsu, a chakra spike was felt by all present. Naruto quickly ducked as a foot nearly came in contact with his head. Everyone quickly got into defensive positions and Shizuka and Kioshi ran up next to Naruto ready to do battle with their master. The smoke cleared from the impact of the blow. There stood a woman around the ages of twenty eight to thirty. The woman had long black hair, around the small of her back and had a face that looked like that of a nineteen year old and biochromatic eyes, one gold, the other green stared at the shinobi. She wore a blue t-shirt with the kanji for wolf on it which was underneath a black jacket with plenty of pockets and a grey skirt and to complete the outfit were some high heel sandals and she also wore a hitai-ate with a slash through the symbol, the symbol of Kumogakure no Sato (**A/N: like Sakura's from Shippuden)**. Next to the girl was a large wolf, around the size of Shizuka, maybe a little bit bigger and had three tails. The wolf and dark brown fur with white striped across its back and had large white teeth ready to slice flesh. The wolf's purple slitted eyes stared into Shizuka's green ones and then at Kioshi's red eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the unknown woman. The woman chuckled.

"I go by the name of Ookami Dokuro and this is my nin-ken, Akai" she said gesturing to the male three tailed wolf. "What is yours, kitsune hanyou?" she asked. Everyone's eyes widened, how did she know about Naruto's identity as a kitsune hanyou. Then she voiced their answer.

"I bet you all are probably wondering, how did she know that this blonde here was a kitsune hanyou? Well it's really quite simple" Dokuro said and then pointed to her nose. "With a powerful sniffer like this, it's actually pretty easy to pick up the scent of hanyou's, for demon kitsune, regular kitsune and kitsune hanyou tend to have different scents" the biochromatic eyed woman explained. Naruto chuckled.

"Guess I can let down the genjutsu then" Naruto said and then released his genjutsu revealing his two blonde ears and the single blonde tail behind him, he then released the genjutsu on Shizuka revealing her six tails.

"Well, well don't we have a special one here, your partner's already reached six tails" Dokuro said with a tone that showed she was a bit impressed by Shizuka's tail number.

"You know you could let down your genjutsu too…ookami hanyou" Naruto said. Dokuro smirked.

"Good job gaki, yes I am a wolf hanyou" she said and then she released her genjutsu and two brown wolf ears and a single wolf tail swished behind her.

"Follow me" she said

Dokuro and Akai then jumped away, the group of two Sannin, two Namikaze Uzumaki's, a fire manipulator and two nin-ken quickly followed the wolf tamer through the trees. The group then landed in front of the wolf hanyou in a large clearing with a few rocks here and there.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. Ookami Dokuro chuckled and then Akai answered for her.

"We are here to kill Naruto there, we were hired by a person with silver hair and glasses to set out and kill Uzumaki Naruto" Akai said in his gruff voice. Naruto growled and then he transformed into his beast form. Naruto was now a golden yellow furred fox, Naruto's blue slitted eyes stared at Kioshi.

"Kioshi, I want you to sit this one out" he said. Kioshi was in shock.

"Demo, why Naruto, I can help you kill this woman easily" he said. Naruto sighed.

"That is true, demo, I need you to help protect Sora-chan for me incase she wants to try anything dirty" Naruto said. Kioshi was still confused.

"Jiraya, Kushina and those two other ladies are there already so they can protect her, please Naruto just let me in" Kioshi pleaded. Naruto glared at his young dragon.

Kioshi, I said NO and that's final now step aside, Shizuka and I need to settle out rivalry with the pack" Naruto said. Kioshi nodded, his face in shock at Naruto's outburst, but he knew why Naruto acted like that now. It was a canine thing, when two canines battle it often over pride, a female or over to see who is leader of the pack in this case, it's the first one. Naruto's pride as a kitsune was hit when he didn't sniff out Dokuro before the chakra spike, after all a hanyou's nose is supposed to be twenty times stronger than a regular animal's sense of smell.

"Shouldn't we help Naruto-kun?" Sora asked.

"No Sora" Kushina said. Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraya were shocked.

"Nani, demo he's fighting somebody obviously stronger than him, I mean Naruto didn't even notice her until that chakra spike earlier" Jiraya said.

"It is because of that very reason that Naruto wouldn't or rather doesn't want us to help him" Kushina said. Tsunade and Shizune were confused.

"What, why would he be refusing back up because of that?" the blonde Sannin asked.

"Animal pride" Jiraya answered. Tsunade was still confused, but decided to drop it when she felt the chakra come off the two hanyou's and their demonic partners.

"You ready, ookami?" Naruto growled, his razor sharp teeth bared at his opponents as he and Shizuka tensed their leg muscles poised to jump at a moment's notice. Dokuro then quickly transformed into her own beast form, a larger version of Akai, with the biochromatic eyes still present. Dokuro and Akai tensed their muscles also.

"Don't hold back just because I'm a girl" the wolf hanyou said.

"I don't plan to" the kitsune hanyou replied. The two hanyous and their demonic canine partners stared at each other. Then the a strong gust of wind blew and the battle began.

**(A/N: well that's chapter 11, hope you all like it, I give credit of the creation of Ookami Dokuro to my friend Shizuka Taiyou, the young wolf hanyou and her demonic wolf pet was her idea entirely, but with her permission I added a few of my own ideas to her appearance and other things. Arigato Shizuka. Now then, in chapter twelve, Naruto and Dokuro face off in an epic of battle, a clash of the canines. Will Naruto have to resort to using his Hiraishin no Jutsu in the battle? What of Shizuka and Akai, will their fight be just as fierce or even fiercer? If Naruto succeeds in winning, will Tsunade still uphold her part of the bargain and return to Konoha? Find the answers to all these questions and more in Naruto the Fox Sannin, Chapter twelve: Haijime- Ookami v.s Kitsune)**


	12. Chapter 12: HaijimeOokami vs Kitsune

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 12

Haijime- Ookami vs. Kitsune

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

"_Don't hold back just because I'm a girl" the wolf hanyou said._

"_I don't plan to" the kitsune hanyou replied. The two hanyous and their demonic canine partners stared at each other. Then a strong gust of wind blew and the battle began._

_Now_

The two foxes charged their wolf adversaries. The four clashed in a flurry of claws, fur and teeth. Naruto and Shizuka then jumped away from Dokuro and Akai. Naruto and Shizuka slashed with their claws along with Dokuro and Akai. Yelps of pain were heard and the canine opponents separated. Akai and Dokuro had a small gash on their sides, blood oozing out, but blood also stained their claws as Naruto and Shizuka had scratches on their front thighs and the side of their faces.

"Nice shot gaki" Dokuro said her wolf like grin shown.

"Same to you" the blonde fox said. Naruto then turned to Shizuka who looked back at her master. The two nodded and then charged the two wolves. Dokuro and Akai smirked as the two foxes charged in recklessly. Naruto and Shizuka then jumped and flipped in the air. The two foxes then coated their tails with chakra. Dokuro and Akai jumped out of the way as the Iron Fox Tail technique was avoided creating a crater in the ground. Dokuro then ran forward and then slashed at Naruto with her claws. Naruto ducked and tried to bite the wolf hanyou, but said wolf hanyou jumped back and then spun and her tail slammed into Naruto's face, sending the blonde hanyou back. Dokuro then ran forward, teeth bared as she tried to bite Naruto's nose, but the blonde kitsune hanyou quickly rolled out of way and then bit Dokuro's back leg, earning a yelp of pain from Dokuro. Naruto then sunk his teeth further into the wolf hanyou's flesh, but was knocked off as Akai has slammed his tail into Shizuka who crashed into Naruto sending the two foxes away from them.

"These two are obviously skilled" Akai said, blood dripping from his sides and face. Dokuro panted.

"Yeah, Naruto is skilled with his beast form techniques, well play time is over time to show them what we can really do" Dokuro said, her biochromatic eyes looking at her wolf partners amethyst ones. Akai nodded and the two charged. Naruto and Shizuka got up and shook the dust off of them. Shizuka winced as her leg had a long slash on it, and a multitude of scratches covered her blood stained fur. Naruto had a large bruise on his face and scratches over his partly orange coloured fur due to the red blood mixing with his blonde fur.

"Shizuka, we might have to start taking this more seriously" Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto, we give it everything we have" the female six tailed fox replied. The foxes ears then twitched and they jumped apart as the two wolves smashed down where they previously stood. Naruto and Shizuka then rejoined and Naruto changed back into his hanyou form. The smoke created from the impact of the two wolves cleared and Dokuro stood in her hanyou form, she was leaning more to one side as Naruto's bite to her leg did its job and Akai was glaring at the two kitsune.

The two teams stared at each other and then the four canines rushed towards each other. Naruto and Dokuro went off to one side as Akai and Shizuka went off to the other. Dokuro smiled as her leg became fully healed due to her enhanced healing from being a hanyou. Dokuro then shot a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto ducked under it and then a kick attempted to make its way towards Dokuro's side, but the wolf hanyou quickly dodged and grabbed the young Namikaze's leg and swung him into the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and then the Kumo nuke-nin slammed her fist into Naruto's stomach making him lose all the air that was in his lungs. Naruto was then grabbed by his neck and drop kicked a good few feet away. Naruto rolled on the ground in pain and then came to a stop, blood seeping from his mouth. Naruto then became still and then looked up at his wolf hanyou opponent with blue slitted eyes. The determination and need to win evident in those sapphire orbs, Naruto stood and then with a roar he leapt forward with surprising speed.

Akai and Shizuka then rushed each other. Shizuka jumped and spun and slammed an iron hard fox tail at the wolf's face, but the large wolf ducked and rolled, appearing behind his kitsune opponent and then kicked with his back legs. He hit Shizuka behind the knee making her fall due to the change in her balance. Akai then jumped and intended to slam his entire body weight down on Shizuka, but Shizuka turned, anger shown in her green slitted eyes. Akai was caught completely off guard as Shizuka released a stream of blue flame from her mouth. The fox fire hit the wolf in his stomach burning him. Shizuka then rushed forward and then slammed her shoulder into Akai's side. Shizuka then bent low and spun, tripping Akai with her tails and then she surrounded all of her six tails with fox fire and intended to slam them down onto the downed wolf, but Akai knew he had to reveal his secret weapon. Shizuka was about to launch her tails down upon Akai, but then she felt a strong gust of wind, but then a large shockwave of lightning came at her. Shizuka then positioned her tails and swung them at the lightning bolt creating an explosion, dust kicked up as Shizuka flew backwards from the blast. She skidded along the ground; she was covered with slight burns and was panting hard.

"Kuso, what just happened, was that lightning?" she asked herself. The smoke cleared and then Shizuka's ears perked up when she saw Akai step out of the smoke. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Akai was surrounded by a pack of wolves, around fifteen of them, all made from blue lightning.

"Uzumaki Shizuka, meet the pack" Akai swished his three tails, now having blue streaks across them in the shape of lightning bolts, obviously the leader of lightning brethren said and then with a growl he launched himself forward.

Naruto ran forward with unrivaled speed, catching the twenty eight year old ex-Kumo kunoichi off guard as he nailed her with a punch to the gut. Naruto then spun and kicked Dokuro in the face sending her spinning back, she skidded as she stopped her movement, but Naruto shunshined behind her and the back of his face slammed into her neck, paralyzing her, the blonde then spun and tripped Dokuro making her fall, but while in mid-fall, Naruto quickly appeared in front of Dokuro and the heel of his sandal slammed into her stomach. Naruto then appeared to her left and spun punching her in the face and then appeared behind and kicked her ass, literally sending Dokuro forward. Naruto then stalked over to the fallen wolf hanyou. Dokuro was in trouble, she struggled to get up and with all her will power, she got over the extreme pain from the Uzuken combo and then stared at Naruto with half lidded eyes.

"I…will…kill you…Uzumaki Naruto" Dokuro growled. Naruto just stared at her and then began to run towards her. Dokuro thinking that he was going to kill her quickly charged up her chakra.

"I didn't want to resort to this, demo I guess I'll have to use it" Dokuro said. Then she put her hands into the handsign for dog and yelled, her chakra surrounding her. Naruto stared at the chakra cloud, but then his eyes widened when the chakra changed from the regular blue to a mixture of gold and green. Dokuro's eyes glowed and then she roared. There was a large cloud of smoke that was kicked up and when it cleared, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Dokuro smirked as she stood atop a large golden green wolf, but it wasn't that the wolf was seemingly powerful or that it was at least 15 feet tall, well it was partially that, but what caused most of his surprise was that the wolf was made entirely of chakra.

"W-W-What the hell is that thing?" Naruto exclaimed. Dokuro then pointed at Naruto and the wolf was off like a bullet. Naruto used every ounce of speed and reflexive skill he had to avoid being hit, he then got a chance and threw a few kunai at the wolf. The chakra wolf howled and then created a sound wave which had the kunai clattering on the ground at its paws, but then the exploding notes attached to the kunai went off. Naruto hoped that would have done something, but it proved futile as the wolf was unharmed.

"Nice try, demo you're going to have to do better than that" Dokuro said with a toothy grin. Naruto then threw a hail of shuriken and kunai at Dokuro's wolf, but the wolf dodged and then it fired off chakra like a laser beam. The beam kicked up dirt and Naruto barely avoided it. Naruto then rushed the wolf and made his favourite handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled and then 30 clones poofed into existence. The clones then all charged up rasengans in their hands and then jumped into the air. Dokuro then made handsigns.

"_Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu"_ she yelled and the earth wall rose up, but the rasengan barrage made quick work of the earth wall and continued forward. Dokuro then made more handsigns and the wolf opened its mouth.

_Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Holy wind Jutsu" she yelled _then a large gust of wind blew, then for a millisecond you could see it form the shape of an eagle. Then the wolf huffed as Dokuro made more handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" she yelled and then a large fireball exhaled from her mouth. The wind made the fire stronger as it burned away all the clones. Dokuro looked around and then saw Naruto off to the side. Naruto rushed forward, his hands in preparation for kagebunshin.

The wolf then howled again before rushing at Naruto, it moved too fast for Naruto, but the blonde managed to dodge. Naruto jumped and did a soaring kick to the wolf's head, but the wolf simply stepped back and when Naruto landed on the ground the wolf bit down on Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain, Dokuro laughed.

"And that's the end of the legendary Hiraishin" she said and then wolf grabbed Naruto's head and twisted it forcefully and a snapping sound was heard as the Namikaze heir's neck snapped.

"NARUTO!" Sora cried as she saw the man she loved just die right before her eyes. Kushina just looked down with sadness, tears dripping from her green eyes as she had just lost the only family she had left. Then everyone was in shock as they heard an explosion rock the ground, the Naruto in the ground suddenly exploded. A large column of dust and dirt appeared, then in the air a blonde boy came down and stabbed a kunai in Dokuro's arm. Dokuro screamed in pain as another kunai was wedged in her other arm. Naruto jumped away and grinned.

"You can't kill me that easily, not until I win that bet with Obaa-chan and become Hokage" Naruto said. Tsunade stared at the blonde before her with wide eyes, Tsunade then smiled.

'This boy will become a legend one day' she thought. Naruto then jumped and in a yellow flash he disappeared and appeared in front of Dokuro and punched her in the face knocking her off her chakra wolf. Dokuro then growled and ordered the wolf to attack. Naruto smirked before he threw a tri-pronged kunai at the wolf stabbing it in the eye. The wolf howled in pain and then Naruto appeared in front of the wolf in a flash of yellow, a rasengan in hand. Naruto roared and then slammed the orb of wind and chakra into the wolf's face.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled and the wolf was shredded to wisps of chakra as the rasengan demolished Dokuro's strongest technique. Dokuro then stared at Naruto.

'This gaki, this kitsune managed to beat my strongest technique in two moves' she thought. Dokuro then chuckled and then she looked up as a flash of gold appeared in front of her and the blonde Kyuubi jinchuriki was towering above her downed form. Naruto then drew a kunai and held in his hands. He then aimed the pointed blade of the kunai down, positioned towards Dokuro's head. Dokuro smiled, going down in the field of battle was always how she wanted to end it, she then closed her eyes and awaited the short pain as Naruto brought down the kunai.

Shizuka dodged one wolf and then another. Shizuka was getting very tired as she attempted to dodge all of the lightning made wolves. Shizuka then jumped high and aimed a stream of foxfire at a group of the wolves. Three of them got hit, burning them away into nothing, but the others dodged and when Shizuka landed, Akai appeared in front of her eyes and before she could react, he large wolf struck her in the jaw with his back feet sending her airborne. A wolf of lightning appeared next to her and slammed its tail into her side electrocuting her entire body. Shizuka howled in pain as a wolf appeared beneath her and then head butted her upwards. Shizuka seemed to float in the air as the pack continued their endless onslaught, a wolf then scratched her on the face, then another kicked her in the knee, another flipped and slammed its tail down on her stomach. Then Akai and the pack appeared above Shizuka's floating form before they all plummeted towards her. Shizuka was too weak from the electrocution as it paralyzed her body. She gazed up and the pack, Akai was then surrounded by the lightning wolves, he focused every single ounce of his power into the attck he was about to do, he didn't even take notice when two tails sprouted from his three, making his power stronger. Akai didn't know how he got this feeling of power of just now, but he liked it, the now five tailed wolf began to howl and the lightning then became the form of a giant wolf head, glowing yellow eyes met her emerald green ones. Shizuka glared, she couldn't die here, she had come too far to die now, her life flashed before her eyes, her meeting with Naruto, their battles, the fun times she had with Kioshi and Kushina in her free time. Shizuka couldn't go down, not like this, not before she achieved her dream, her promise to Kyuubi-sama. Shizuka then channeled all of her energy into one final attack. The wolf head was nearly upon her and Shizuka then surrounded herself with chakra and foxfire, she didn't even take notice when a seventh tail sprouted out of her others. New found power flooded Shizuka and then foxfire was no longer sapphire blue, but glowing white. Shizuka was then surrounded by the white fire.

"I will not LOSE!" she screamed and then the fire took the form of the head of her master, teacher and leader, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi's head then howled, streams of white fire stretched out behind it and then it's glowing red eyes glared at the lightning wolf's yellow ones before it rocketed towards the wolf of lightning a large stream of fire streatching out behind it. The two canines then yelled out the names of their final attacks.

"_RAITON: HOERU NO ARASHI/LIGHTNING STYLE: HOWLING STORM!" Akai yelled._

"_KATON: KAMIHI NO YOUKAI/ FIRE STYLE: HOLY FIRE OF THE DEMON!" Shizuka yelled_. The two attacks then met, fire and lightning clashed, each one in hopes of dominating the other, but in a few seconds a large explosion echoed throughout the battlefield and lightning bolts struck the ground and white embers flew down, burning the grass like miniature meteors. A large mushroom cloud appeared kicking up dust, dirt and other kinds of debris. The smoke then died down and the two canines stood facing each other. Shizuka and Akai were panting; they were using every ounce of will power they had left to stand. Their legs were wobbling as they tried to remain upright, but their will power crumbled and they both fell to the scorched and destroyed crater they had created.

Naruto halted his kunai when he saw the large mushroom cloud. Naruto and Dokuro's eyes widened.

"Shizuka" he whispered.

"Akai" Dokuro whispered with fear in her eyes. Dokuro struggled to stand up to go and see if her one and only friend and partner was alive. Naruto then threw a kunai towards the mushroom cloud and in a yellow flash appeared there in an instant. Naruto grabbed the kunai when he arrived and nearly fell in the large crater made by the two demonic canine enemies had made. Naruto whistled.

"Sugoi" he said and then carefully skated down the slope of the crater and then reached the crater's centre. He looked around until he spotted black fur a few feet in front of him.

"SHIZUKA!" he cried. Naruto then ran towards the downed fox and placed his fingers by her neck. Naruto sighed in relief when he felt a pulse, she was just unconscious. Naruto then picked up his partner and then turned to leave when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a tuft of brown and white fur. Naruto then looked at Akai, the wolf was breathing hard, Naruto looked at his enemy, but he wasn't heartless so he walked towards the five tailed wolf. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw this, and chuckled. Naruto then rested Shizuka on the ground, but then his eyes bugged out even further, he noticed seven black, white tipped tails, but Shizuka was only around his upper thigh in height, why is she so high leveled in the tail number. Naruto shook his head and made a kagebunshin to take Akai, he would talk with Kyuubi later about the matter that is Shizuka's tail number. Naruto and his clone then picked up the two unconscious canines and they both threw a Hiraishin kunai into the air.

'Go with the flow' Naruto though as he and his clone disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto and his clone appeared in the air and then landed gently and silently on the ground. Naruto grinned, those stealth lessons with Kyuubi were really paying off. Naruto then became serious and walked towards Tsunade and the others. Naruto and his clone rested Shizuka and Akai at Tsunade's feet. Naruto looked at the Slug Sannin and stared into her eyes.

"Heal them please, Tsunade-sama" Naruto said. Tsunade, was not one who wanted to be ordered around, but she knew the risks when it came to the injured.

"Shizune get to work!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Shizuka replied and then green chakra surrounded the two healers' hands as they began to heal Akai and Shizuka. Naruto then went off to where Dokuro was, disappearing in a yellow flash. Jiraya and Kushina chuckled.

"Just like his father" Jiraya said, and turned to Kushina, "you must be proud" he added. Kushina smiled and nodded.

"My little Naruto-kun's growing up" she said and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her face, "always wanting to help people, even the enemy when they're unable to fight"

Naruto was in front of Dokuro, her paralyzed form on the ground. Naruto walked towards her and then removed the kunai from her arms. Dokuro looked in surprise as Naruto wrapped her wounded arms and helped her to her feet.

"W-W-Why a-a-re, you helping me?" she asked, in a tired voice. Naruto looked straight ahead walking at a slow pace so as not to strain the young wolf hanyou's body.

"You're from Kumogakure no Sato, right?" he asked. Dokuro sighed.

"Hai" she replied.

"You must have lived a tough life, I can see it in your eyes, the pain, the rejection, the want to be recognized by those around you and acknowledged for something you hold or just because your different" Naruto said. Dokuro looked at the blonde kitsune hanyou with surprise etched all over her face.

"You have lived a life like mine?" she asked. Naruto looked down with sad eyes.

"Hai, you see, I was always looked down upon by my village's people because of something I had no control of. Thirteen years ago, my village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the bijuu" Naruto started. Dokuro stared in surprise at that, "the village was quickly being destroyed, but then the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the greatest Hokage to ever live sacrificed himself to seal the fox into the body of a young baby boy, that boy being me, I wanted to know why the Yondaime chose me to be the jinchuriki out of every single person in the village, turns out…" Naruto paused, "I am the Yondaime's son" Naruto said. "The beatings, the insults, the glares, I endured them all, there were times when I wanted to just kill everybody in that damn village of Konohagakure" Naruto said. Dokuro looked on, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Demo, why didn't you leave your village like I did, if you lived such a hard life?" the black haired wolf hanyou asked. Naruto looked at her and showed his infamous foxy grin that threatened to split his face.

"Because, I found people who cared for me, people who like me for who I am, I gained friends and finally met the last piece of family left in my life, after thirteen years of abuse, but I never ran because I never give up, I don't go back on my word, that is my nindo, and I will achieve my dream of becoming Hokage or being known throughout the world as the Fox Sannin" Naruto said, the determination visible in his tone. Dokuro was in shock at Naruto's story.

"And you could find people who care about you too" Naruto said. Dokuro looked up with shock on her face.

"Nani, what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Come back with us to Konoha" he said. Dokuro's shock never left her face as she heard Naruto's proposal, she looked down with thought, before she finally looked up with a wolfish grin.

"To Konoha" she stated. Naruto showed his infamous foxy grin.

"To Konoha" the blonde jinchuriki replied. The two hanyous then reached in front of Tsunade who had now just finished healing Akai and Shizuka. Tsunade looked up and spied Naruto and Dokuro.

"Well, I won the bet, Obaa-chan, now you're coming back to the village with us and I get that shiny piece of rock around your neck" Naruto said. Tsunade's vein bulged, she breathed heavily as she attempted to ignore the Obaa-chan comment.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that gaki, now all right I'll go back to the village with you and here" she said and then reached behind her neck undoing the link that held her necklace to her neck before putting it around Naruto's. Tsunade then kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Become a great Hokage and keep good care of that necklace it's the only reminder of my grandfather" Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto returned the smile.

"Hai" he said and then he gestured to Dokuro, "she's coming to Konoha with us, so…Hokage-sama, will she be a kunoichi of Konoha?" he asked. Tsunade laughed at the respect Naruto was showing her.

"To think a hard headed Uzumaki like you, shows respect, I like you gaki" Tsunade said and then ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled and shrugged, then the Tsunade proceeded to heal a now unconscious Dokuro.

"Glad to see you haven't lost that healing touch of yours Obaa-chan" Kushina said.

"Kushina just shut up will you" Tsunade said. Kushina huffed.

"Fine, be that way…" Kushina gave an evil grin "Obaa-chan" Tsunade then snapped.

"That's it you're dead, at least the gaki has respect for me" the large breasted Godaime said and then chased after her student. Kushina laughed as the Slug Sannin chased her.

'Just like old times' the red head thought, before she was spear tackled to the ground by her former sensei. Two days later the group then decided to leave back to Konoha, but before they left, Shizune thought that Tsunade and her should get a pet, Tsunade then saw a little piglet that was too cute to leave alone so she picked it and Tonton joined the trip. The group continued walking along the road and before you knew it, nightfall had arrived. The people then made camp and sat on log chairs that Sora had made from the chopped down trees she happened to find. While they were eating, they began to talk.

"So how long before we reach the village?" Dokuro asked, as she petted Akai's fur. The young wolf was getting acquainted with his new friends, Kioshi and Tonton.

"Well, at this rate around two more days and we'll arrive back in Konoha" Jiraya replied.

"I still can't believe Sarutobi-sensei picked me to be Hokage, why me?" she asked her former white haired teammate.

"Probably because you're probably the best one out of the two of us" Jiraya replied, "I mean I have too much going on with my life, as an author and besides I have a spy network to manage" Jiraya replied, "also probably because it's in your blood to be a Hokage" the Gama Sannin added. Tsunade sighed before looking up at the starlit sky, the blackness of the sky really brought out the brightness of the stars as Tsunade pointed out the constellations to herself in her mind. Naruto was sitting down staring at the fire, before his eyes shifted to his now seven tailed fox. Naruto had later taken note of Shizuka's growth in height, being around a little above his waist, her body mass increased too, she looked to be around Kuromaru, Inuzuka Tsume's husky dog, size Naruto then sighed and then got up.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Sora asked her hanyou boyfriend. Naruto swished his tail and then nodded.

"Yeah, I just have something on my mind, I'm going to meditate" Naruto said and then sat against the trunk of a nearby tree and then focused and in the darkness of his closed eyes there was a flash of white light and Naruto appeared in his mindscape also known as his bijuu's den.

"Oi, Kyuubi, I need to talk to you" Naruto yelled. Naruto then turned when he heard the padding of paws. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune walked towards his jinchuriki and sat down, his blood red eye staring into Naruto's blue one.

**You called kit,** Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, what's going on with Shizuka, I mean before she was just a little fox kit, but now she's a seven tailed one with the ability to use some of your techniques" Naruto said. Kyuubi sighed.

**Kit, remember in the Forest of Death, how that when you fought those Oto nin that you called upon my chakra?**

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, "What does that have to do with Shizuka becoming a demonic kitsune?"

**Well kit, I had nothing to do with it, Shizuka was a demon kitsune from the start,** the great Kyuubi replied. Naruto was in shock all that time, even when she was a kit, she was a demon.

"I see, but how is her tail numbers increasing so quickly, I mean in a matter days she grew from two to four and in a month four to six and now she grew a seventh" Naruto said.

**Kit, when we were in the Forest of death, my chakra was used by you to defeat those Oto nins that went to kill the Uchiha, demo Shizuka happened to be near you and my chakra was absorbed into her body changing her into a two tails and in the fight against the Inuzuka, Shizuka's tails changed to four because well there was probably extra youkai in her system and depending on the amount of youkai you have the number of tails increases.** Kyuubi explained.

"So that time, when I went beserk at the chunin exams and went into what Jiraya told me was a 'four tailed state' the chakra radiation changed her into a six tails?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. "But…what about now, how did she grow a seventh?" Naruto asked.

**Naruto, animal based demons, have different rates at which they grow a certain number of tails, see Akai, was only a three tailed wolf, yet he managed to hold his own against Shizuka who was at six. Wolves are based on strength and are therefore very powerful even at birth. We kitsune are of a all rounded species, so our power is equalized is almst every aspect, speed and stealth is where most of our power goes into. Now you see kitsunes grow tails when their power is increased, so during that battle with Akai, Shizuka gained a power boost, but she's a different one.**

"How is she different?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi held out a hand like paw and a ball of blue fire appeared.

**You and Shizuka are powerful kitsunes in your own right, I am the most powerful demon out there, yet for centuries I have attempted to create a more powerful version to the kitsunehai. **Kyuubi said.

"So you're saying that there's a more powerful attack that these blue flames, but the only flame hotter than blue is…" Naruto was interrupted when Kyuubi spoke.

**White fire, this is why Shizuka is different from others, she has the ability to wield the power of white fire, fire that can be on par with the black flames of Amaterasu.** Kyuubi said.

"Amaterasu?" Naruto questioned.

**Amaterasu is a technique used by the Uchiha clan when they receive the Mangekyo Sharingan, a higher level of the fully mature Sharingan. This dojutsu, has three abilities that I know of, in the left eye, is the most powerful genjutsu, Tsukoyomi, which traps the victim in a genjutsu that lasts a second, but seems to last for three days. In the right eye is Amaterasu, a powerful fire that is said to be from the fires of hell. These flames are as black as a raven and can burn through anything and remain burning even in rain and atop water.** Kyuubi explained.

"Sugoi, demo what's the third eye technique of the Mangekyo?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi shrugged.

**I don't know, but I heard it was said to be very powerful** Kyuubi said. The den was then quiet for a while.

"So why is Shizuka growing at a rapid rate, surely you find it abnormal for even one of your kin to grow at a rate this rapidly" Naruto said.

**True, Shizuka's growth is unnaturally fast, demo while she was still a six tails, while I was teaching her the English language I asked her to promise me something.** Kyuubi said. Naruto stared wanting to know what the promise was.

**She is to be my heir to the kitsune throne, she will be the new Kyuubi no Kitsune when I die.**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "Kyuubi, she's too young to take on that big of a responsibility, besides I thought you demons were all like immortal living for over tens of thousands of generations" Naruto said. Kyuubi chuckled.

**Naruto, not everyone can escape death. Why do you think there's a Shinigami for? **Kyuubi said.

"Demo…" Naruto was interrupted.

**Naruto, Shizuka has sworn to be my new successor you can't undo it, she will be the new Kyuubi no Kitsune, I have lived for over 100000 years Naruto, not even a bijuu is immortal. Shizuka took the oath and swore with blood and fire!** Kyuubi yelled, fire surrounded his paws uncontrollably. Kyuubi then calmed down when he saw Naruto's face, sadness all over it.

**Gomen nasai Naruto, but she will have to leave you eventually and go to the fox realm and take my place, once she reaches her eight tail I will have to take over your body and teach her the political ways of the kitsune, our way of life and Naruto you may be strong willed, but if you try and stop me I will have to so this with force if I have to.** Kyuubi said in a gentle tone. Naruto sighed.

"I understand Kyuubi-sensei, demo when Shizuka becomes the new Kyuubi could she visit?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded and grinned.

**How do you think I got here in the first place, we demon kitsunes, in fact all demons, have the ability to travel between realms.**

"Arigato Kyuubi" Naruto said and then he imagined a large rabbit for Kyuubi to catch and kill. "Have fun" Naruto said and Kyuubi took off after the giant rabbit.

"That is just so sad, to see the most powerful demon lord in the world, chasing a rabbit" Naruto chuckled and then left in a flash of light.

**Outside Naruto's mindscape.**

Naruto noticed everyone was asleep when he opened his eyes and then he saw Kioshi, who had grown during the one day trip being around the size of a adolescent wyvern, which is big and…Shizuka. His two nin-ken were snuggled up against wither side of his body and Naruto sighed as he felt the fire that held in their stomachs. Naruto scratched behind Shizuka's ears and petted Kioshi's steel hard scales. Naruto sighed again before going off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up with a yawn to find everyone already up and the camp packed up.

"Konichiwa minna" Naruto said as he stretched out his tight muscles, earning some cracks from his back and neck and shoulder joints.

"Oi, welcome back sleepy head" Jiraya said as he finished eating breakfast.

"Hurry up, we have around a two day trek back to Konoha let's go, you can eat breakfast along the way" Kushina said and gave Naruto his breakfast of a few onigiri with soy sauce. Naruto ate while they walked, passing through various towns because they needed supplies and because Tsunade wanted to gamble…again.

"Ok Tsunade-sama, time to go" Shizune said. Tsunade gripped the slot machine with her super strength.

"No Shizune I was about to win the jackpot..yes, a 7…yes another 7….nooooo, I lost" Tsunade said when she failed to get the jackpot. She then kicked the machine to a bunch of gears and walked out. When Tsunade exited she found Naruto with a large grin in his face, Sora latched onto his arm and in Naruto's hand was a very fat frog wallet.

"Gaki, how'd you get so much money?" Tsunade asked.

"I gambled and won, I never knew I was so good at it" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Naru-kun is the best gambler ever" Sora said. Tsunade thought to herself, the blonde gaki could help pay off her debts in a matter of weeks, days even. They continued to pass through towns, Naruto gambled along the way as they used some of it to get suppies while Tsunade managed to bribe Naruto into giving her the gambling money to pay of her debts and by the time the day was done, Tsunade had paid off at least seven eights of her payments.

"How'd you manage to bribe him?" Kushina asked, wondered how Tsunade got her son to give her his fortunes. Tsunade grinned and said one word.

"Ramen" she said. Kushina sighed, the Uzumaki weakness, ramen, delectable soup with succulent noodle with whatever topping you wanted.** (A/N: I feel hungry now anybody want to send me some ramen) **

"Curse you Kami, for that stupid weakness" Kushina said. Then what seemed like only a few hours, was actually a day as the group finally reached Konoha and Tsunade's debts paid off thanks to Naruto.

"I love you gaki" Tsunade said putting the blonde in a bone crushing hug.

*Gasp* "Oba-c-chan….choking….not *gasp* b-b-b-breathing" Naruto managed to say as the super strong bust lady let him go. The group then entered the village gates; people stopped their daily routines when they saw the new Godaime step through the gates.

"Hey guys look, Tsunade-sama's back" some random villager yelled. The crowd immediately began to cheer, Tsunade waved and then the group headed towards the Hokage tower, however one man made the mistake of wanting to see if Tsunade's breasts were real and when he touched said super sized bust he was met with a super powerful punch to the face sending him soaring into the air before landing on the ground in a crater.

"I'm okay" he said and then fell down again.

The group of Kushina, Jiraya, Naruto, Sora, Dokuro, Akai, Shizuka, Kioshi, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton walked to the Hokage's office. They entered without knocking to find Sarutobi grumbling to himself as he was doing some paperwork.

"Stupid paperwork, I wish I could just finish you quicker, but nooo you want be endless, I swear as long as I breathe and will find a way to stop you" Sarutobi yelled to the ceiling. Tsunade cleared her throat catching Sarutobi's attention. Hiruzen looked at his former student and grinned sheepishly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. The group nodded, wide grins across their faces as they attempted not to laugh. "Hehe, whoops, umm you guys wouldn't happen to know how to get rid of paperwork would you?" he asked.

"I do" Naruto said. Sarutobi looked at the blonde Namikaze like he were Kami.

"Naruto tell me, I'll do anything just tell me how to get rid of this demon" Sarutobi said getting down on his knees gripping Naruto's new fox themed jacket.

"No need, Jiji, I'll tell you if you let Dokuro and Akai here be instated as Konoha shinobi" Naruto said gesturing to the new recruits. Sarutobi got up and took a puff of his pipe.

"Dokuro and Akai?" he asked. The young woman and wolf stepped forward.

"Do you have a reason for being here, wanting to be Konoha ninja?" he asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama, we are yours to command and we are here to well start over" the wolf hanyou said.

"Well since I can see you're a wolf hanyou, I could put you in the tracking squad, where do your strengths lie?" the shriveled Sandaime asked.

"Well, Akai and I are more of a powerhouse team, we use our team attacks to take down our opponents, but we are both very good probably around jonin level when on our own" Dokuro said. Sarutobi Hiruzen took another puff of his pipe. The Hokage then went to his drawer and took out a Konoha hitai-ate with a blue cloth and one with black. He threw then to the two wolves and they caught them.

"Welcome to Konoha" he said. The two whooped for joy before dancing around the room. "You will be in the tracking team, registered as a jonin, from the next day" Sarutobi said with a serious face.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two replied. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Oh I'm not Hokage anymore, she is" he said pointing at Tsunade. Tsunade smirked and then took a seat in the Hokage's chair.

"Well, Hokage-sama, what do you think?" Sarutobi said jokingly. Tsunade snorted in laughter.

"Well, I saw the fight between her and Naruto and apparently, she is good, very good, the rank you gave her would suit her and Akai just fine, you two are free to go" Tsunade said.

"You two will receive your pay for this A-ranked mission after Tsunade's coronation" Sarutobi said to Sora and Naruto. The two blondes grinned.

"Jiji, will you be revealing my heritage any time soon?" Naruto asked.

"When the time is right Naruto, when the time is right" he replied with a puff of his pipe.

"Arigato Jiji/Hokage-sama" they replied and then walked out, Kioshi and Shizuka trailing behind.

**Later that day**

A large crowd was gathered outside the Hokage tower, all of them were murmuring as to why they were all gathered here.

"The entire village was called together so it must be important" one woman said. The crowd got quiet as Sarutobi walked to the balcony.

"Citizens of Konohagakure no Sato, I thank you for making the time to come and appear at this meeting, now you see, due to my inability to protect the village for I am an old man" Sarutobi said, earning a few chuckles here and there, "I have decided to step down as Sandaime Hokage" he said. The crowd was in shock and began to wonder who will be the new Hokage then. Sarutobi then released a piercing gaze at them silencing the entire crowd.

"Don't fret, due to the efforts of three of our finest shinobi, Remei Sora, Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Naruto, they have brought back your new hokage, Senju Tsunade" he said. The crowd clapped and whooped when Tsunade stepped forward.

"Well I guess I'm Hokage now, you know I always depised the people who were Hokage because I used to think that it was just a job where you just end up throwing your life away for nothing, but because one person I have seen the light and I now recognize this title as Hokage is a way to help those young ones to help strive to be the best, and act as a way to help protect the village. I promise I won't let you down" Tsunade said, the crowd roared with cheers and claps. Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi were sitting in a high tree observing the scene. Naruto clapped a few times before stopping.

"Well Shizuka, Kioshi, what should we do now?" he asked.

"We train of course" Shizuka said.

"Yeah, I want fight with you as duo next time though Naruto" Kioshi said. Naruto looked at his now waist high pets. Kioshi's scales were now a ruby red and still hard enough to deflect a kunai. His fire attacks were very powerful now and he could nearly perform the meteor strike attack. His fire tornado defense was nearly perfect, but it tended to stop after a half a minute. His glowing red eyes were a deeper red and his teeth and claws could now slice straight through the bark of an oak tree, which is extremely thick, his fire was now a blue colour and can make it go up to 5800 degrees Celsius, making his fire a blue colour now.

Shizuka, now seven tails was training in the use of her white fire, and making up new techniques with Naruto and Kioshi and Kyuubi takes over to teach her different demonic fire attacks, that were very destructive and some defensive.

**A few weeks later after Tsunade had become Hokage**

Naruto and Sora were walking hand in hand down the road to the Hokage monument. The people waved to Naruto as he passed by.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" a villager asked.

"It's good" Naruto said with a grin and walked past. Then as Naruto was walking a girl around his and Sora's age ran up to him with an envelope in her hand.

"Hi, my friend thinks you're cute and wants to give you this" the girl said as shepointed to her friend who was right by the fruit stand with a smirk on her face. Naruto opened the envelope inside was a folded up piece of paper. Naruto unfolded it and read it.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I admire your skills and think you're cute. Thanks for saving Hokage-sama during the war and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" Naruto read. Then he looked inside the envelope to put the note back and then he spied another piece of paper. He took it out and it turned out to be a photo. Naruto pulled it out and then his eyes bugged out of his head and blood trickled from his nose. Sora looked at Naruto and then took the picture. She gasped, the girl was stark naked in the picture.

"That hussy, I'll show her a piece of my mind" Sora said and stomped over to the girl. Fire surrounded her fists as she stomped over, screams were heard and then a large amount of POWS, SMACKS, SMASHES and SLAMS were heard before they finally died down. A few seonds later, Sora walked back with a confident smirk on her face.

"Sora-chan, what did you do to the girl?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just gave her a piece of my mind" she replied and the two continued to the Hokage monument. The two were sitting atop Naruto's father's head. Naruto chuckled to himself.

'A son always goes to his father for help' he thought and then stroked Sora's long blonde hair as she laid her ahead against the hanyou's shoulder. Then the moment was ruined when a young woman with black and biochromatic eyes, one green the other gold and next to her a wolf wearing a hitai-ate like a dog collar with purple eyes landed in front of them.

"Dokuro, Akai, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing at all Naruto, demo Tsunade-sama asked to see you" she said. Naruto and Sora stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Well Ikuzo" he said and then he and Dokuro and Akai shunshined away. Sora gritted her teeth and then jumped off to the direction of the Hokage building.

"I really need Naruto-kun to teach me that shunshin no jutsu" she said and then sped off.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Dokuro appeared in Tsunade's office and then sat down to wait for Sora, a few minutes passed and then the blonde fire user entered.

"Dear Kami-sama, *pant* Naruto-kun, you could have shunshined me with you" she complained. Naruto got up and chuckled nervously.

"Gomen nasai Sora-chan, I forgot you don't know shunshin" he said and then walked over to Sora. Tsunade then looked at the two chunin and cleared her throat. The two immediately stood at attention.

"Ok are you two ready for this?" she asked.

"Hai" they replied.

"Okay, I have a mission for you two, you are going to the Takigakure with Jiraya in order to help act as protectors for our ambassador and aid in the peace treaty between the Taki and Konoha" Tsunade ordered.

"Tsunade-sama, why is it called Takigakure?" Sora asked.

"Well, Sora, this village is actually hidden in a waterfall, hence its name, now get going you have to get there by nightfall tonight" she ordered, "you will meet Jiraya at the main gate in one hour"

Naruto then grabbed Sora and the two disappeared in a swirl of fire. Tsunade sighed, but then realized something.

"Naruto never told ME how to get rid of paperwork, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" she screamed loudly causing the birds in the forest of death to fly away.

**One hour later**

Sora and Naruto met Jiraya who was standing next to a young woman in her fifties and wearing robes of the daimyo of fire, at the North Gate. Sora was wearing a green short pants for girls, a dark blue t-shirt over a vest with the image of the fire god in white and wore sandals with a slight high heel and had her trusty weapons pouch on her right thigh and two short swords on her in sheaths one black, the other white and in the sword in the black sheath had a golden hilt, the one in the white sheath had a silver hilt. Naruto wore a long pair of black pants, a dark red t-shirt over a vest with the kanji for Uzumaki on the front and fox on the back both in black and on his right thigh he wore a weapons pouch and Shizuka and Kioshi were by his side ready for battle, both wearing Konoha hitai-ate's on a black cloth around their necks tightly, but loose enough to be able to breath and take off easily.

"Ohayo, Jiraya-sama" Sora greeted with a bow, Jiraya waved hello.

"Ohayo, Ero Sennin" Naruto greeted. Jiraya ignored Naruto's comment and began to explain the situation.

"Ok guys, this woman here is the daimyo of fire and also our ambassador, we are to escort her about five miles from the entrance of Takigakure, luckily I know the way since I've been there a few times, now the hidden waterfall is about a 19 hour walk without trouble, but since we might encounter trouble it would probably take at least a day or two to reach there, so we'll me making shifts during the night to protect the daimyo every 3 hours, got it" Jiraya explained. The group nodded.

"Alright, second, when we arrive at least 5 miles from the village's entrance an escort will arrive to take us to the entrance, they are very trustworthy so no need to worry about trying to get assassinated, there we will enter the village and talk about the peace treaty and then once the treaty has been signed we will leave and head back to Konoha" Jiraya said, "and finally, Naruto I need to talk to you in private for this one" he said. Jiraya then draped his arm around the blonde Namikaze's shoulder and walked off a few feet, so that he was out of earshot of both Shizuka and Kioshi.

"Now then Naruto, the leader of Takigakure is a friend of mine and he has told me they have a jinchuriki there, so I just want you to try and socialize with the person, they probably need someone to talk to since you know how all jinchurikis are treated" Jiraya said.

Naruto nodded, "Hai, I understand, demo which bijuu is it?" he asked.

"The _Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven tailed Horned Beetle"_ he replied.

"Okay, I'll try" Naruto said and then the two returned to the group.

"Ok we're off" Jiraya said and the group exited the village to Takigakure.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter twelve hope you like d it, please review and I hope you continue to read my stories. Next time on Naruto the Fox Sannin, Naruto and the others run into trouble and will eventually reach the village of Takigakure. Will Naruto and the others be able to protect the ambassador? Who is the jinchuriki of the Nanabi? Find out next time on chapter 13: Escort to the Waterfall)**


	13. Chapter 13: Escort to Waterfall

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 13

Escort to the Waterfall

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

"_Now then Naruto, the leader of Takigakure is a friend of mine an he has told me they have a jinchuriki there, so I just want you to try and socialize with the person, they probably need someone to talk to, since you know how all jinchuriki are treated" Jiraya said._

_Naruto nodded, "Hai, I understand, demo which bijuu is it?" he asked._

"_The Nanabi no Kabutomushi/ Seven Tailed Horned Beetle." he replied._

"_Okay, I'll try" Naruto said and then the two returned to the group._

"_Ok we're off" Jiraya aid and the group exited the village to Takigakure._

_Now_

The group exited the gates and began walking in the direction of Takigakure. Jiraya was a the front with the daimyo trailing behind him, Sora and Naruto flanked the daimyo's right and left sides, while Shizuka and Kioshi guarded their escort from behind. The group was walking for a few hours when they heard something rustling in the bushes. The team quickly got into defensive positions around their escorted political figure, the ninja with kunai drawn and Shizuka and Kioshi with fire blasts charged in their mouths ready to burn the enemy to a crisp. The team then got out of their defensive stances and Shizuka and Kioshi relinquished their fire when they saw it was a small field mouse that walked out of the bushes. However, the ninja didn't let down their guard as the mouse just stared before scampering off.

"Okay guys, no time to stop and stare let's a move on, I want to reach the Waterfall Village by either nightfall today or tomorrow" Jiraya ordered. The group then continued to walk, admiring the scenery while at the same observing the foliage for any enemies present. Naruto then picked up a change in the wind and then looked at Jiraya.

"Ero Sennin" he stated.

"I know" Jiraya replied, Sora and the two nin-ken quickly understood the few exchange of words, an enemy was present, however the enemies didn't come out after a few minutes, so Naruto chose to ignore it. Naruto listened to the sounds of the birds chirping and the wind blowing quietly. Naruto smiled at Sora who smiled back.

"Ah , this mission is going smoothly, no enemies, no danger" Naruto sighed, "what could possibly go wrong?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. The group then froze and then Naruto felt killing intent come from all angles.

"Naruto did you really have to say that?" the daimyo asked.

"Nani?" he asked. Then a group of ninja dropped from the trees above, around twenty of them. The group of ninja was dressed in all black suits, kunai at the ready.

"Naruto, you see this is why most people don't say 'what could go wrong?' Sora said.

"What, why?" Naruto asked.

"BECAUSE SOMETHING ALWAYS ENDS UP GOING WRONG!" everybody shouted at the blonde kitsune hanyou. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, whoops, my bad" he replied.

"Enough talk, hand over the old lady and we might let you live" the largest of the black clad ninja said, most likely the leader.

"Why should we, what business do you have with our ambassador/daimyo?" Jiraya asked.

"No business, but the old hag looks like she has a lot of money" one of the ninja said.

"And we'll take it by force if we have to" another bandit said. The twenty ninja then charged. Everyone got into a fighting stance. Two of the black clad ninja tried to double team Jiraya, but the Sannin made quick work of them as he grabbed both ninja by the face and then spun throwing them headfirst into a tree trunk with amazing strength, cracking their skulls and killing them. Then Jiraya quickly took out a few kunai and then turned and threw them and with expert precision that only years of experience had given him, the kunai embedded their blades into three more of the enemy ninjas' hearts and they fell to the ground dead. Naruto and Sora quickly dodged the blows from five of the ninja and then Naruto quickly spun and kick one in the stomach before jumping over the ninja as he doubled over. Then Naruto halted his flip and grabbed the ninja by his head and then using all of his physical strength, heaved the man over his head using the momentum from the flip and landed while also slamming the ninja into the ground knocking him out. Shizuka quickly burned the man to a crisp with her fire, Naruto quickly turned and punched one ninja that attempted to stab him in the back with a kunai, and Shizuka then head butted the man in the stomach making him double over in pain. Naruto then followed up with a quick kick to the face and then grabbed the man by the throat and then dropped him. As the man fell, Naruto charged his tail with chakra and then used an iron fox tail technique on the man crushing his lungs effectively killing him. Kioshi quickly flew upwards and surrounded himself with blue flames and then dive bombed a few of the enemy shinobi. One the shinobi made handsigns and took a breath.

"Suiton: Tama Sui no Jutsu" he yelled and a large sized ball of water flew out of his mouth, but before the water could even reach the burning dragon, the water evaporated into nothing and Kioshi continued his descent.

"METEOR STRIKE!" Kioshi yelled and then he collided with one of the ninja, the impact created an explosion that made a dome of fire around three metres in diameter which burned two of the enemies to a crisp along with the original victim of the meteor strike. The blast calmed down leaving behind only embers. The fighting ha stopped for a while as they marveled at the destruction the young adolescent dragon caused as he walked coolly out of the burning hot flames.

"Whoops guess I went a bit overboard with that" Kioshi said. Sora quickly realizing she hadn't done anything yet, sprang into action, she drew her dual kodachi and then slashed at two of ninja. The enemies quickly dodged and aimed kicks at the young fire user, but Sora ducked tried to trip their feet. The two ninja jumped and then one formed handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" he yelled and the raging fireball rocketed towards Sora. Sora grinned and then used her bloodline to make the fire surround her swords. The two ninja were in shock at what they just saw.

"My kodachi are made of a fireproof material, and are able to incorporate chakra into their blades" she explained and then she sliced her blades of fire at the two men. The two black ninja jumped back and then formed handsigns.

"Suiton: Tama Sui no Jutsu" they yelled and a large ball of water flew out of their mouths. Sora realizing they were trying to out her flaming swords quickly stabbed them into the ground and formed handsigns.

"Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu" she yelled and then a decent sized earth wall rose from the soil defending her. Sora then remove her flaming blades and jumped the wall and then she swung her swords downward and then manipulated the fire to make her blades longer and she sliced the men in half burning their remains to ash.

"That was fun she said and then walked back to Naruto. Naruto then observed the enemy, Jiraya had killed five, he and Shizuka killed two, Sora killed two, and Kioshi had killed three, Naruto did the simple math and found out twelve were dead and eight were alive.

"Okay, guys let's wrap this up fast, we're losing daylight" Jiraya said as he stood by the daimyo. The old woman marveled at the skill her bodyguards possessed and she knew she was in good hands.

'Hmm, first day on the job and Tsunade seems to be making wise choices in bodyguards, I wonder if I should ask the blonde boy and girl to join the Royal Guards' the daimyo thought.

"Hai" the ninja and nin-ken said and then charged. Naruto quickly made a rasengan and just for fun he decided to up the power of his rasengan and add some of his wind chakra. The wind chakra was incorporated into the rasengan and then Naruto heard a screeching sound coming from it. Naruto looked in amazement, and stopped his charge as the rasengan changed from blue to shining light blue, bordering on white. Then four small points surround the rasengan like a shuriken, but due to Naruto not knowing about nature manipulation and how to use it his rasengan was dispersed. Naruto stared at his hand.

'What…what was that just now, was that a higher level of rasengan?' Naruto thought. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Shizuka and Kioshi double head butted a ninja that was aiming for Naruto.

"Naruto get your head in the game" Kioshi said and then he breathed fire, killing the ninja. Shizuka quickly took a deep breath and a large blast of white and demonic red flame came out of her mouth.

"_Youkaiton: Oodama Kitsunehaiendaan no Jutsu/ Demon Style: Great Foxfire Blast"_ the Kyuubi heir yelled and then she burned two of the ninja to ash. Naruto snapped out of it and then quickly drew a few of his Hiraishin kunai.

"Oi, minna, get them to group to together" Naruto yelled.

"Why?" Jiraya asked and then noticed the kunai in Naruto's hands and his eyes widened. "Oh, okay, alright guys, Naruto will finish them off" Jiraya said and then Jiraya looked at the daimyo, not wanting her to find out about Naruto, quickly used shunshin to appear behind her and knocked her out.

'Good, she's out so that way the daimyo won't know of Naruto's heritage' Jiraya thought with relief and then he rested the old daimyo against a tree. Sora and Kioshi had quickly used a fire manipulating combo to trap all the ninja in a ring of fire. Naruto then jumped and threw his kunai into the ring. The kunai landed at the ninja's feet. Sora then released the fire ring. The leader then picked up a tri pronged kunai and laughed.

"Gaki, you're a baka if you think you can beat us with this piece of shit" he said and continued to laugh, the group behind him laughed also, but their laughter was cut short as a scream was heard when Naruto appeared in front of one of the ninja and slit his throat. The black clad ninjas were now on guard, but Naruto smirked as he flashed away and then quickly killed off all the ninja. He flashed from one ninja to the next and then when he came to the leader he decided to give him the special treatment. He flashed and picked up all of his kunai, except for the one, the leader held in his hand. Naruto then appeared in the air and flung al of his kunai around the man's body. The kunai were all still in mid descent around the man's chest in a circle and before anybody could blink; a tornado of yellow was made as Naruto used the Hiraishin and a scream was heard from the flash tornado and then the scream died down. The flash of yellow disappeared and Naruto held all of his kunai in his hand and put them in a special pouch he made for them and grinned. Everyone looked at the spot where the leader of the enemy ninja was and gasped. The man was mincemeat, literally.

"No one escapes the Yellow Flash" Naruto said.

'That boy will be just as great as or even greater than his father' Jiraya thought with a smile, he then picked up the unconscious daimyo and the group proceeded with their walk to Takigakure.

"Alright, ikuzo" Naruto said, and then marched off. Jiraya then went back up front to lead the way with Shizuka, Sora and Kioshi trailing behind. After a few hours of walking, Jiraya looked up at the sky and saw how it was turning shades of red, yellow, orange and pink. Jiraya then looked back at the rest of the gang, Naruto and the others were looking a bit tired, probably from the fight he deduced.

'Well I'm a bit tired from that battle and walking for this long without rest' Jiraya thought and then he glanced at the sleeping daimyo on his back, 'And I'm tired from carrying this old woman, this would be so much better if it was Tsunade or someone younger and beautiful' he added.

"Okay guys, we will be setting up camp, it's getting late" Jiraya ordered. The team sighed in relief and then settled their backpacks on the ground and then Naruto quickly used kagebunshin to get their supplies.

"You know what Sora-chan?" he asked the blonde female.

"What Naruto-kun?" she replied.

"Thank Kami-sama for kagebunshin no jutsu" he said with a foxy grin as he saw one of his clones return with a few pieces of firewood before going back for more. Naruto and Sora leaned their backs up against the trunk of a tree, while Shizuka laid next to Sora and Kioshi next to Naruto.

"You said it Naruto" Jiraya said sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto looked next to him and saw his perverted sensei. Then the blonde hanyou remembered something.

"Oh right, Ero Sennin, I need to ask you something" Naruto said. Jiraya looked at his apprentice with a questionable look.

"Well ask away" Jiraya said. Naruto was about to answer when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw Sora sound asleep with her head resting against his shoulder and then he looked and saw Kioshi and Shizuka curled up and asleep also.

"Ero Sennin, where's the daimyo?" he asked looking around for their escort. Jiraya pointed in front of them and Naruto looked in the direction his master was pointing and saw a crimson tent surrounded by four of Jiraya's kagebunshins.

"Oh, ok, by the way how did the daimyo get knocked out, I didn't see anything happen?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, when I saw you were about to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu, I knocked her out because I didn't want anyone to figure out your heritage just yet, especially not the daimyo" the Gama Sannin answered.

"Nani, why not her especially?" he asked again. Jiraya sighed and prepared himself to tell the story.

"Well Naruto you see, the daimyo is an important political figure and thus holds a lot of power in Konoha, rivaling that of the Hokage's. Now the daimio has this elite group of ninja that the daimyo handpick him/herself, known as the Royal Guard. I think Sarutobi Asuma was one of them, now when you become a part of this group, you wear a blue sash with the symbol of fire on it" Jiraya said. Naruto thought back, he hadn't seen Asuma that much, but he remembered what he looked like and remembered the sash Asuma always wore along his waistline and matched the description Jiraya had just said.

"Oh, I remember" Naruto said and then looked back at Jiraya, "continue"

"Ok, well the daimyo would most likely do everything in her power to try and get you to be apart of the Royal Guard if she saw you use the Hiraishin because the daimyo, from what I've heard from my spies, sometimes takes those part of her Royal Guard with valuable bloodlines and techniques and forces them into making them reproduce in order to gain more of that clan's power and that is why I don't want yu to use the Hiraishin or your Ranton jutsus around her, ever" Jiraya said with a serious tone. Naruto nodded, knowing the seriousness of the situation, anybody would try and gain the power of the Hiraishin for themselves.

"Now then Naruto is that all you had to ask me?" Jiraya asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Ero Sennin, during the fight today, against those enemy ninja" Naruto started.

"Yeah" Jiraya said.

"Well you see, there was this one time, I was going to hit one with a rasengan, and you know how wind chakra could increase the cutting power of something, well I wanted to do that with the rasengan so I added my wind chakra to the rasengan and well…" Naruto paused, "it changed" Jiraya's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked. Jiraya sighed and smirked.

"Well Naruto, you should know, the rasengan is an incomplete technique" Jiraya said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Nani" he said.

"Hai, your father, the Yondaime Hokage had invented the technique and wanted to combine the arts of shape and nature manipulation in order to create a more powerful rasengan technique by adding his wind chakra to it" Jiraya explained.

"Shape and nature manipulation?" Naruto said not understanding these terms.

"Shape manipulation is shaping the chakra to what you desire, the rasengan is proof of mastery of shape manipulation it being made completely of raw chakra and shaped into the spherical shape, and the nature manipulation is taking your elemental chakra nature and combining it with the chakra" Jiraya explained. Naruto nodded in understanding and thanked the perverted hermit.

"Well it's time for bed Naruto, we have a big day ahead of us" Jiraya instructed. Naruto yawned and muttered a "Hai" before he leaned his head on top of Sora's and going off to the land of dreams with a smile on his face.

**The Next Day- 9:00 a.m.**

Naruto yawned loudly as he woke up, his eyes fluttered open to see everybody already up and ready to go.

"Konichiwa minna" Naruto greeted rubbing his eyes.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun" Sora replied and then gave Naruto some breakfast.

"Alright guys, we're only a few hours away from the area where we'll meet our escort" Jiraya said, "let's get a move on, Naruto you can eat on the way" Jiraya added. Naruto took the onigiri from Sora and the group began to walk. The daimyo kept glancing back at Naruto and Sora and began to think whether or not they should join the Royal Guards.

'That Remei girl has great skill with her fire abilities and those blades, she would make a fine addition to the Guards and the Uzumaki boy, him being a hanyou they have enhanced abilities, if I can him to join I can try and mass produce his kind and then…' her thoughts were cut short when she realized that the two chunin were staring at her funny.

"Uh daimyo-sama, is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked. The daimyo chuckled nervously.

"Oh no, nothing I wrong at all, I'm just thinking about what great skill you two had showed during your battle yesterday" the old woman said thinking quickly.

"Oh, ok" Sora replied and the two chunin didn't speak again.

'Phew, that was close' the daimyo of fire thought. The group began to walk for a few hours until finally Jiraya stopped. The group looked curiously at their team leader.

"Oi, Ero Sennin, anything wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto, we've just arrived is all" Jiraya said with a grin. Then the group proceeded to wait for their escort, Naruto took out a deck of cards from his pocket and began to play solitaire. About ten minutes past and the escort still hadn't arrived and Naruto was already beginning to feel bored.

"Ugh, where is this guy?" Naruto groaned in annoyance, then Naruto ears twitched when he heard footsteps coming from the west. He turned and then he and his two nin-ken got up. Sora looked up at her hanyou boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"Speak of the devil…the escort has arrived" Naruto said. Upon hearing this, everybody got up and shouldered their packs and then the escort from Takigakure appeared in front of them. The escort panted from running and then wiped the sweat from his brow with a cloth. Jiraya observed the man, he wore a short dark blue pants, making it look black, and a light blue vest which the young Takigakure ninja wore over a grey undershirt, he wore a pair of black sandals and the hitai-ate of Takigakure on his left arm. The man had brown hair, slightly tanned skin and deep green eyes.

"Gomen nasai if I have been late, are you the group from Konoha, I am Hinamori Toshiro, I am to be your escort to Takigakure from here" Toshiro said. The man then turned and looked back at the Konoha group.

"Follow me" he said and the Konoha ninjas and the daimyo followed their new guide. The group walked for a boring ten minutes before they stopped at the base of a large waterfall. Jiraya smirked when he saw the others look in awe at the waterfall.

"Sugoi" they whispered in amazement. Toshiro then made some handsigns and ended in the dragon sign. The group was once again in awe as the waterfall split in two and a pathway appeared behind the waterfall.

"So they really are hidden in a waterfall" Naruto said and then the group followed Toshiro into the cave pathway. The group walked for a few minutes before they came to the end of path. Toshiro was standing in front of a large pool of water.

"Can all of you swim?" he asked facing the Konoha arrivals. They all nodded. Toshiro grinned, "Great, because from here you have to swim to Takigakure, I of course will guide you, so be sure to hold your breath now follow me" the brown haired Takigakure shinobi said before taking a large breath and then diving in the pool of water. The Konoha ninja looked at each other and shrugged before also taking a breath and prepared to take a dive. Once they were all underwater, they followed Toshiro through the underwater passage.

'Sugoi, this village sure is well hidden, the only way someone could infiltrate it is if you were once from Takigakure' Naruto thought. One minute later, the group resurfaced taking in deep breaths of air, greatly in need of oxygen.

"Well that was fun" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood, unfortunately that didn't work as all he got was glares from his fellow Konoha people and nin-ken. The group then swam to the shore and the shinobi used and Jiraya used an evaporation jutsu to dry off all their clothes while Shizuka and Kioshi used their fire to evaporate the water. Toshiro turned and grinned.

"Welcome to Takigakure no Sato" he said, the group looked and saw that the village was relatively small compared to the Five Great Shinobi Nations, but it was large enough to be called a village, unlike Tea or Rice Country. The houses were made from concrete and wood. Naruto looked for the largest building which would most likely be the place where they would find the leader of Takigakure, but before Naruto could take note of that he quickly noticed the humongous tree that was in the middle of a large lake in the centre of the village.

"Wow, that's a big tree" he said. The tree had to at least be over twenty feet tall and over thirty feet in diameter of the trunk.

"Our leader, Shibuki-sama lives in that building right over there" Toshiro said pointing to a large piece of infrastructure. Everyone turned to where he pointed and saw a building that was quite large compared to all the other buildings, it had a glass roof and had the symbol for Waterfall on it.

"Excellent, we'll head over there right away" Jiraya said and then thanked the young chunin with a bow. Toshiro returned the bow and left. The Konoha ninjas and their daimyo quickly headed off in the direction of the building. While walking they took in the sights, they noticed that the ninja there, while training were quite adept in the use of Suiton jutsus, but what would you expect considering there is a large lake taking up most of the space there.

"Ero Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Naruto" Jiraya answered.

"What's that big tree for?" he asked.

"Well Naruto I don't really know that much about it, but Shibuki told me they keep a secret weapon known as the 'Hero Water' which has been said to multiply the chakra of a person ten fold" Jiraya said. Naruto whistled in amazement.

"Sugoi, demo Jiraya-sama?" Sora asked.

"Hai Sora" Jiraya replied.

"Is the Shibuki-sama referred as a kage here?" she asked. Jiraya thought for awhile before answering.

"Actually Sora, no, Shibuki is not a kage, the leaders of the minor shinobi villages are not referred to as kages, but they still receive the respect and love from the villagers like a kage does, in fact they are the only minor shinobi village to have a…" Jiraya cut short, realizing he would have said a bit too much.

"To have a what, Jiraya-sama?" Sora asked.

"I can't tell you that" Jiraya simply said and Sora huffed in anger, her curiosity getting the best of her. The group then entered the leader's headquarters. They walked towards the secretary's desk and Jiraya cleared his throat to get her attention. The secretary stopped writing whatever papers she was writing and looke up before returning to her papers.

"Hello, welcome to Takigakure, how can I help you?" she asked in a monotone.

"Yes, we are the group from Konoha, we are here with our daimyo to discuss and sign the peace treaty/alliance between our two villages" Jiraya said. The secretary stopped writing and hen got up from her chair.

"Ah, you're that group, well follow me to Shibuki-sama's office" the secretary said adjusting her glasses. Jiraya nodded before following the secretary to the office with Naruto and the others following behind him. The group then stopped in front of a door with the symbol of waterfall on it.

"Shibuki-sama is expecting you, and is waiting inside" the secretary said and then left them to return to her duties. Jiraya sighed and knocked on the door.

"Enter" a voice came from behind the door. Shibuki looked up from his pile of paperwork and smiled when he saw his old friend. Shibuki was a man who looked to be in older twenties and wore a blue shirt and black long pants with black ninja sandals. He wore the robe for the Takigakure leader and the hitai-ate around his forehead. He had long black hair, a bit past his neck with a small pony tail, kind of like Neji's, with slightly tanned skin and black eyes.

"Ah Jiraya-sama, good to see you again" Shibuki said. Jiraya grinned and then embraced the younger man in a friendly hug.

"You too, Shibuki-san" Jiraya replied with a grin. Shibuki then looked behind Jiraya and spotted Naruto and the others.

"Is that the boy with the Kyuubi?" Shibuki whispered to Jiraya, taking note of Naruto's fox traits.

"Hai" Jiraya whispered back, Shibuki grinned.

"Great, I'll send for Fu right away" he said and then went to his desk and then pressed a button. In an instant, two Taki jonin appeared.

"You called, Shibuki-sama?" they asked their leader.

"Hai, I want you all to bring Fu here please" the young man asked.

"Demo, why Shibuki-sama, she's just a good for nothing…" but before the man could continue Shibuki glared at him with killing intent.

"You do not say anything about that young girl in my presence now you will bring her here or I will have you stripped of your status as a ninja understood?" Shibuki said in a harsh tone. The two jonin nodded and then disappeared in swirls of water. Shibuki then smiled at his shocked company.

"Gomen, demo Fu is like a sister to me and I don't like it when people speak ill of her" Shibuki explained with a sheepish look.

"It's ok, Shibuki-sama, I understand" Naruto said, "demo why would people speak ill of her?" Naruto asked. Shibuki sighed.

"Well, you guys have went through all this trouble so I think you deserve to know" Shibuki said.

"Shibuki-san, are you sure you want to tell them?" Jiraya asked. Shibuki nodded.

"Well you see long ago during the time of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, in order to maintain peace between the ninja villages, Hashirama used his ability to control the bijuu and give some them to the other Hidden villages. We, Takigakure had received the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, over the years, the jinchuriki have changed and Fu is our jinchuriki for this generation. Due to Fu's status as the jinchuriki, most of our population discriminate Fu for her status as a jinchuriki fearing the demon will take over her being and destroy Takigakure" Shibuki explained with a sad expression. The room was silent, everybody looked down in pity for Fu, but no one felt more linked to Fu that Naruto.

'She's lived my life in more ways than most' he thought, his tail swishing behind.

"Well enough of this moodiness, let's get to discussing the treaty-alliance" Shibuki said, not being a fan of sadness. Shibuki then walked towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto correct?" Shibuki asked.

"Hai, Shibuki-sama" Naruto answered.

"I'm sure Jiraya-sama, has given you your assignment related to Fu" Shibuki said.

"Hai" Naruto replied, Shibuki grinned.

"Don't let me down" the waterfall leader said with a smile and then turned back to the fire daimyo, Sora looked at Naruto quizzically.

'What assignment?' she thought.

"Well let us get started" the black haired waterfall ninja said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened and a young girl entered. The girl looked to be around Naruto and Sora's age. She had short dark green hair ending at the bottom of her neck with a red clip holding back some of her bangs. The girl had pink eyes and wore a high white shirt, which she wore over a fishnet undershirt, resulting in showing off her stomach area and a matching white skirt over fishnet short pants to cover her modesty. She wore white ninja sandals with a slight heel in it and wore her Takigakure hitai-ate on a black piece of cloth around her right arm and had a medium sized red scroll attached to her back by a belt like piece of leather wrapped around her shoulder.

"Ah Fu, glad you could make it" Shibuki said with a smile.

"Shibuki nee-san" Fu said with a smile and hugged the young man. "Why'd you call me here nee-san?" she asked.

"Fu, I want to you meet the Konoha shinobi, Remei Sora and Uzumaki Naruto" he aid gesturing to the two chunin. Fu looked at the two and gasped when she saw Naruto.

'Fox tail and ears, slitted pupils, he's a hanyou' she thought.

"Fu" Shibuki whispered into the young jinchuriki's ears, "young Naruto there is a jinchuriki like you, I know you don't like people, demo jut try and get along with Naruto please" Shibuki said. Fu glared at the Kyuubi jinchuriki, but sighed.

"Alright, nee-san, I'll try" Fu said. Shibuki smiled at her.

"Great" he said, Shibuki looked at Naruto's pets and he smiled.

'Hmm a dragon and a seven tailed fox, lucky dog or should it be fox' Shibuki thought. "Fu I want you to show Naruto and his pets around town please" he said, Fu nodded and then walked towards the door and opened it.

"Well come on, I don't have all day" Fu snapped and then walked out the door, Naruto and the others were shocked at the girl's attitude.

"Gomen nasai, because of her treatment she doesn't really like people that much" Shibuki confessed. Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi quickly ran out to meet their guide, and followed her outside to the village. Fu and Naruto walked in silence around town. Naruto observed the towns people and noticed the glares and whispers people were giving them, mostly Fu, but some were directed at him. Naruto then decicded to use his advance hearing to listen in on a couple of women.

"Look at that, the demon child brought some back up" one of the women said.

"I bet the young boy was brainwashed and forced to follow her, how could Shibuki-sama allow this, I mean the boy's a hanyou" another said. Naruto winced as he continued to listen, but then decided to stop, his old memories resurfacing.

"So, the Nanabi no Kabutomushi is yours, correct?" he asked. Fu froze and looked back at Naruto before glaring, but nodded.

"Yeah, what about that stupid bug?" she asked.

"Well, I'm like you, a jinchuriki" he said.

"I know, Shibuki-sama told me" Fu replied.

"Oh, well want to talk about it" Naruto asked. Fu remained silent. Naruto looked at his dragon and fox, the two animals just shrugged, but gave him the look that told him to keep pushing.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" he stated. Fu stopped and looked back at Naruto, Fu then looked at the villagers and noticed none of them were really paying attention. Fu then grabbed Naruto's hand and began to run, Shizuka and Kioshi following. The two jinchuriki and the nin-ken arrived at a cave that was in a secluded part of the village.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is a secret place that Shibuki nee-san showed me, we used to play and nee-san taught me my first ninjutsu in here" Fu said.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Naruto asked. Fu took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, I have lived a life like yours" Naruto said.

"W-What do you mean?" Fu asked.

"He means, he's lived under the glares, the whispers and all kinds of abuse all because of Kyuubi-sama" Shizuka said. Fu looked at the fox and blinked.

"Did, that kitsune just talk?" she asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Kioshi, that's the dragon, he could talk too" Naruto added.

"You are such a lucky son of a bitch" Fu joked. Naruto chuckled.

"I guess I am" Naruto said. "So how did you become the jinchuriki of the Nanabi?" Naruto asked his fellow jinchuriki. Fu sighed and began her tale.

"Well, the last jinchuriki of the Nanabi was my father and, well there was this one time, during a mission, he had lost control of the Nanabi's power, he was one of the greatest jinchuriki, out of the one tail and six wings of the Nanabi, my father was able to remain in control with the use of four wings and a tail. However, when he had finally calmed down and returned to normal, the use of the Nanabi's chakra had damaged his body to such an extent he was at death's door, and in order to keep the Nanabi from dying, they…they extracted the Nanabi from him and it was during this time that I was only one year old. The old leader of Takigakure, Shibuki nee-san's father thought I would be suited to be the next jinchuriki and here I am" Fu said with a sigh and smiled.

"Feels good to get that off your chest doesn't it?" Naruto asked. Fu grinned, her pink eyes full of relief.

"Yup, so what's your story, tell me how are you the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and became a hanyou?" the green haired girl asked.

"Well, thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked my village, Konohagakure no Sato. The village was quickly being destroyed by the demon, but the Yondaime Hokage…" Naruto paused as he remembered his father and then continued, "he sacrificed himself and used a powerful sealing technique to seal the Kyuubi's soul into the body of a young baby boy, whose umbilical cord had just been cut. That baby being me and as for how I became a hanyou, the Kyuubi had offered to train me and I accepted. The Kyuubi taught me how to change into a fox, but the baka kitsune forgot to mention that I might turn into a hanyou as a side effect of the technique and that's how I'm a jinchuriki and hanyou" Naruto explained. Fu was in shock at Naruto's story.

"Sugoi, sounds like you had fun" she said. The four shared a laugh and the two jinchuriki and the two animals talked amongst each other. Fu stared at the smiling Naruto and the grinning seven tailed fox and red dragon. She smiled back, she could finally find someone she could trust, someone she could call…a friend.

**Outside Takigakure- Waterfall Entrance**

Two men were walking towards the waterfall entrance of Takigakure no Sato. One man was tall and wore a sort of mask and had solid green eyes with no pupil. He wore the Takigakure hitai-ate that had a slash through the symbol. The second man was shorter, had silver hair and wore the hitai-ate for _Yukigakure no Sato/ The Village in Hot Water_ around his neck which had a slash through the symbol. The shorter man carried a large triple bladed scythe, each blade coloured jet black with red lines marking the cutting edge. However, the most noticeable thing about these two men were the black cloaks, patterned with red clouds that men wore.

"Oh fuck this Kakazu, let's just sacrifice them all to Jashin-sama and be on our merry way with the jinchuriki" the silver man said to his partner. The man identified as Kakazu sighed at his partner's antics of mass sacrificial murder.

"Oi Hidan, just shut the hell up will you, I'm savouring the moment before we go catch the Nanabi no Kabutomushi" Kakazu said. Hidan chuckled.

"Oh that's right, you used to come from this fucking shithole, well let's just fucking get in their and get the bitch that was lucky enough to be chosen as the fucking jinchuriki" Hidan said licking his scythe blade. Kakazu formed the handsigns and the waterfall opened revealing the path inside and he chuckled. The Akutsuki members walked in. Kakazu chuckled as he came to the pool that was the secret underground entrance to Takigakure no Sato. Before Kakazu dove in he smirked beneath the full face mask he wore.

"Hello Takigakure, I'm home and not for a good reason" he said and then he started to laugh evilly, his laugh echoing across the cave walls.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 13, I hope you all like it, please review, not that I don't mind the favourite additions, but I mean please just review when you favourite it. Now will Fu get captured by the Akutsuki? Will Naruto and friends be able to combat these missing nin and protect Fu? Find out next time in chapter 14: The Jinchuriki vs. the Immortals)**


	14. Chapter 14:Jinchuriki vs the Immortals

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 14

The Jinchuriki vs. the Immortals

**A/N: Hello my readers, I would like to thank all of you for your commitment to this story and ****Now making it a story with over 100 reviews and still counting and having over 10000 hits. ****Also I'm sorry for the mistake I have made before in my last chapter, Hidan is actually from Yugakure no Yuki and also the word for brother is nii-san, not nee-san my bad *scratches head with embarrassment* Anyway enjoy the chapter)**

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

_Kakazu chuckled as he came to the pool that was the secret underground entrance to Takigakure no Sato. Before Kakazu dove in he smirked beneath the full face mask he wore._

"_Hello Takigakure, I'm home and not for a good reason" he said and then he started to laugh evilly, his laugh echoing across the cave walls._

Now

Naruto, Fu, Shizuka and Kioshi were walking down the road talking and laughing.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you were only nine and you managed to get away from anbu, hahah" Fu said wiping the tears from her eyes due to laughing. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a fox, I'm a born prankster" the blonde hanyou replied.

"Oi, Naruto, when are we gonna train, I'm bored now" Kioshi complained. Naruto and Fu looked at each other and then Naruto sighed before grinning.

"Sure Kioshi, Fu-chan wanna come and train with us?" he asked the Nanabi jinchuriki. Fu looked at the ground and thought for a while before looking up at the Kyuubi jinchuriki and nodded.

"Hai, but I won't go easy when sparring" she said, the last part as a warning.

"That's good, if you did then you'd take out all the fun" Naruto said. Shizuka then paused in the middle of the road and sniffed the air, the Kyuubi heir's eyes widened drastically. The other three looked back at the seven tailed demon fox with a strange look.

"Shizuka, daijobou desuka?" Naruto asked. Shizuka quickly looked at Naruto with one emotion evident in her eyes. Fear.

"It's them" she stated and then broke off into a run towards the entrance of Takigakure.

"Matteo" Naruto called and then groaned before he and Fu ran after her, Kioshi taking to the skies with his now near fully developed wings.

"Shizuka!" Naruto yelled, but the demon fox didn't stop. Shizuka paused before sniffing the air again and then quickly took off towards a different part of the village.

"Where do you think she's running off to?" Fu asked.

"We don't know" Kioshi replied, but as they were about to catch up to Shizuka, the four of them skidded to a halt as a large explosion was seen near Shibuki's building, smoke and fire clearly seen from every angle of the village. The people began to go into a panic screaming and running around.

"SHIBUKI NII-SAN!" Fu yelled and then ran off towards the burning piece of infrastructure, Naruto and his two nin-ken following close behind.

**With Shibuki**

Shibuki and Jiraya, who was holding the now unconscious daimyo of fire and Remei Sora in his arms, stared as they saw two figures walk out of the flames of what used to be Shibuki's office building. Jiraya quickly formed a kagebunshin and handed the daimyo to it.

"Take her and stay someplace safe, don't let her get hurt" Jiraya instructed his clone. The kagebunshin nodded before running off with the daimyo and then jumped away. Jiraya and Shibuki then stared at the two figures walking out, both of them switching into fighting stances.

"Well, looks like we'll be fighting together now, instead of you being a hired protector" Shibuki said with a smirk. Jiraya smirked back.

"So it seems" the white haired Sannin replied before getting serious. Kakazu and Hidan grinned, Kakazu's wasn't visible, but it was there. Hidan licked he blade of his scythe as the immortal duo stopped a few feet away from the Takigakure leader and the famed Gama Sannin. The four stared at each other before Kakazu spoke.

"Shibuki-san, you've changed" the former Takigakure shinobi said, "you look kind of like your father" he added with a grin.

"Shut up Kakazu, you have no right to come back here…not after what you've done, now why are you here?" the Takigakure leader asked. Kakazu chuckled, humored by Shibuki's demanding tone.

"Now, now Shibuki-san, is that a way to speak to your old sensei?" Kakazu said with mock hurt before chuckling. Jiraya's eyes widened at this piece of information and then looked at his friend.

"Not now Jiraya-sama" Shibuki said, knowing what Jiraya was going to ask. "As for you, leave this village, and you are no longer my teacher" Shibuki said glaring at Kakazu.

"Oh my, Kakazu, you never told me you had a fucking little gaki, that's certainly a fucking surprise" Hidan said.

"Who are you?" Jiraya asked staring at the former Yugakure shinobi. Hidan glared at Jiraya before taking a breath.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" the Jashin follower declared. Jiraya growled and resisted the urge to rush the triple bladed scythe using man, but not wanting to be the first one to attack, he quickly trashed that idea. "Oh come on Kakazu, stop being a bitch and let's find the fucking jinchuriki" Hidan said. Shibuki and Jiraya's eyes widened.

'Fu and Naruto' the two shinobi thought.

"Now then Shibuki, you will tell me where the jinchuriki is or I'll burn the village to the ground" Kakazu said his tone suddenly filled with malice. Shibuki glared at his former sensei.

'This is not your sensei, Shibuki he's a monster he hasn't even aged in the last ten or so years since you last saw him' Shibuki thought to himself, 'as long as Fu and Naruto don't come near here, everything will be fine' he added with a smirk.

"Tell me where the jinchuriki is NOW, Shibuki and I'll spare you the pain, sadness and fear of seeing the village you hold dear burn to the ground by my hand" Kakazu threatened again this time unleashing killing intent. Shibuki just held is ground and then formed handsigns.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Shibuki yelled and then a large water dragon formed from the lake nearby and then headed for Kakazu with a roar. Kakazu just smirked and then muttered a few words.

"_Doton: Domu/ Earth Style: Earth Spear"_ Kakazu said and then his skin darkened to a dark brown bordering on black just as the water dragon collided with his body. Kakazu was then swept away by the dragon and slammed into the ground, very hard. Jiraya then used this opportunity to attack Hidan, the Gama Sannin landed a swift punch to Hidan's mid section. Hidan gasped as he was hit by the punch, but then his eyes widened as Jiraya followed up with a kick to the face. Hidan was sent upwards as Jiraya jumped up and then punched Hidan in the jaw, followed up by a kick to the ribs, then a powerful backhand to the face and then Jiraya grabbed Hidan and punched him repeatedly in the face, causing the Jashin follower to bleed even more before Jiraya then positioned Hidan's body so that the Gama Sannin could kick off of the scythe wielder. Jiraya went up as Hidan went down. Hidan groaned in pain as he was slammed into the rocky earth. A shadow then covered Hidan's face and when the Akutsuki member looked he saw a rasengan and the blue orb of raw chakra quickly cut through Hidan's chest burrowing a hole through his body and destroying his entire mid chest area as it completely shredded the flesh and bone. Hidan screamed in pain before dying, Jiraya looked at the silver haired man and smirked.

"He wasn't so tough" Jiraya said and then went off to see if Shibuki needed help with Kakazu. Shibuki waked towards Kakazu's fallen form.

"Get up Kakazu, I know you're not dead" Shibuki said and then kicked the man in the face. Shibuki then walked away, but in his mind, 'Holy shit, that guy's face hurts like hell, it's like I kicked steel, ouchy, ouch, ouch, I hope I didn't break my new sandals' the Takigakure leader thought and looked at his new sandals and sighed in relief to find them not broken. Shibuki then turned to see his former sensei get up and grin underneath his mask.

"Well done, Shibuki-san, to think you were never even able to do that technique before, but now you have complete mastery over it" Kakazu said. "But it's not good enough" as he blurred away. Shibuki didn't see it coming as Kakazu slammed a powerful punch into his former student's chest, Shibuki coughed up spittle and blood as he flew backwards. Kakazu then used his far above average speed to appear next to the flying Shibuki and then caught the man by his hair and then slammed him face first into the ground. Shibuki screamed in pain as sharp rocks wedged their ways into his flesh. Shibuki was lucky he didn't get his eyes poked out. Kakazu then picked up Shibuki and then dropped him, Kakazu spun and a kick that made Shibuki feel like he was just hit with one of the famous Obaa-..I mean Tsunade's punches and a one hundred pound boulder combined. Shibuki grunted as he was once again sent flying through the air. Shibuki quickly flipped and landed on his feet, while forming handsigns. After skidding to a stop, Shibuki charged Kakazu who was just standing there waiting for Shibuki to attack. Shibuki then jumped and yelled the name of his jutsu.

"_Suiton: Kiwameru Kyusho Sui no Jutsu/ Water Style: Extreme Water Pressure Jutsu" _Shibuki yelled and then slammed his fist into the ground. Kakazu's eyes widened and then jumped up as the ground beneath him started to crack, then the earth completely collapsed as a large torrent of water spouted from many areas in the ground making it look like a number of fountains. Shibuki then formed more handsign and smirked, he had Kakazu where he wanted.

"Be merciless, just like you taught me sensei" Shibuki said and then clapped his hands together.

"_Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"_ he said and then Kakazu, being in the air couldn't dodge fast enough as a large volume of the water from the fountains trapped him in a dome of water.** (A/N: I know the Suirou no Jutsu requires the users hand to be in the prison, but as notified before the ninja of Takigakure are masters of water style jutsus and it is due to that mastery that they can do this in my fanfic, if u have a problem then I don't wanna hear it). ** Kakazu quickly used his earth spear jutsu and began to punch his way through the water prison, but every time he broke through more water came in and filled the gap, halting his escape. Shibuki then formed more handsigns. Kakazu looked at his former student and glared as Shibuki finished his handsigns.

"_Suiton: Kuchi no Hidora/ Water Style: Hydra's Mouth"_ Shibuki cried and then the water prison was suddenly surrounded by large jaws of water with razor sharp teeth. Kakazu glared and Shibuki closed his fist. The jaws clamped down on Kakazu's trapped form with a SNAP! Shibuki sighed and popped a soldier pill in his mouth.

"That was easy… too easy" Shibuki said to himself and then grinned when he saw Jiraya run up to him, the white haired Sannin panting from running.

"Jiraya-sama, I trust that you have killed your foe?" the Takigakure leader asked. Jiraya nodded.

"Yup, slammed a rasengan straight through his chest" he replied, Jiraya then turned and saw Kakazu's body drop to the ground as Shibuki cancelled his jutsus. The two sighed, but then as soon as they let down their guards, Kakazu's body popped up and he rushed the two ninja, performing a lariat aimed for their necks. Jiraya quickly ducked, but Shibuki not being fast enough had been hit, but managed to coat his neck with chakra reducing the force, but the blow still hurt like hell as Shibuki flew into a building.

"Shibuki!" Jiraya cried as he saw his friend crash through the building's wall. Jiraya then heard an all too familiar voice chuckling behind him. Jiraya turned to see Hidan laughing at him, the whole still visible.

"What the hell, I killed you, I saw you die with my own eyes" Jiraya said as he stared at the immortal man.

"Jashin-sama needs a sacrifice, you'll do fine you fucking son of a bitch, that chakra attack really hurt me, I swear if I wasn't blessed by Jashin-sama I could have fucking died, but guess what…I'm not fucking dead you fucking piece of shit" Hidan cried and then threw his scythe at Jiraya, the scythe was connected by a cord, lengthening Hidan's reach with the triple bladed monstrosity of a weapon. Hidan then walked next to Kakazu and grinned maniacally.

"I am sooooo gonna fucking- OOF!" Hidan never finished his sentence as a stream of blue and white fire blasted him away and then Kakazu quickly shielded himself using the Doton: Domu as a large blast of wind crashed into him. Naruto and Fu landed on the ground with Shizuka and Kioshi by Naruto's sides. Jiraya looked at the two jinchuriki.

"See Naruto, it's them…the Akutsuki" Shizuka growled.

"So that's what riled you up, well I guess I'm going to have to teach them a lesson like I did to Itachi and Kisame" Naruto said pounding his fist into his palm. Kakazu chuckled as Hidan walked up to him with second degree burns. Naruto and the others stared in awe at Hidan.

'What the hell, that fire blast should have killed him' Naruto thought; Shizuka and Kioshi were thinking the same things too.

"What the hell are you looking at shitholes, I got burned so fucking what" Hidan said. Fu looked at the man and saw the large gaping hole in his chest.

'What the hell, a hole in his chest and burns, he should be dead…is he like immortal?' Fu asked herself and then brushed her green bangs back with her hand before glaring at the two Akutsuki members.

"Fu, I'll take the scythe man with a potty mouth, you take Mr. Gloom and Doom over there" Naruto said. Fu nodded and then got into a fighting stance as she stared down Kakazu.

"And just who are you two?" Kakazu asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Masashimoto Fu"

Kakazu then closed his eyes and sensed their chakras, Kakazu's eyes widened when he opened them and grinned beneath his mask.

"You two are the jinchuriki, and you blondie since you're from Konoha you must have had a run with Itachi and Kisame" Kakazu said, Naruto sweatdropped as he heard the line he had just said before being repeated.

'I already said that' the blonde hanyou thought.

"I can now see why they had such trouble with you, especially with your two fire breathing friends there" Kakazu added, "but I think I'll take you both just for the fun of it and lessen our search for the others" Naruto and the others then switched into fighting stances. Jiraya then jumped next to Fu.

"You're going to need some help taking down Kakazu there" Jiraya said. Fu looked up at the Sannin and then forced back her almost instinct-like habit of having a dislike of people, and nodded sensing she could trust the man.

"Then let begin, Hidan you got the hanyou gaki" Kakazu told his immortal partner. Hidan chuckled and swung his scythe above his head.

"This is gonna be fun, I'll be sure to make you feel the pain of Jashin-sama" Hidan said and then jumped forward. Naruto and his nin-ken jumped away as Hidan slammed his scythe down onto the ground. Naruto then formed handsigns.

"_Doton: Dosokanawareta no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Shatter Jutsu"_ Naruto yelled and then slammed his fist into the earth upon landing. Hidan laughed as nothing happened to the ground and then began to walk towards Naruto twirling his scythe. Naruto grinned and then snapped his fingers.

"What the Fuck!" Hidan exclaimed and then the ground below him split and Hidan nearly fell into the deep chasm below had he not jumped in time. Hidan then gasped as Shizuka appeared to his left and used Iron Fox Tail to nearly shatter his ribs and send him flying. Kioshi then appeared below the soaring Hidan and then surrounded himself with fire and spun.

"_Karyuton: Katatsumaki/ Fire Dragon Style: Fire Tornado"_ the red dragon replied and then the large fire tornado came to life and enveloped Hidan. Hidan screamed until he finally quieted down. When Kioshi couldn't hear the screams, he stopped his deadly attack and Hidan began to fall, his body smoking from the fire. Naruto then took this chance and jumped and surrounded his claws with wind chakra.

"_Ninpou: Tsume no Jujin/ Ninja Art: Claw of the Beast"_ he yelled and then wind chakra blades flew towards Hidan and then severed his head and the lower part of his body from his torso. Hidan finally landed on the ground in pieces. Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and then looked as the blood pooled around Hidan's body parts, Naruto was about to turn away when he heard a chuckle.

"Where the fucking hell do you think you're going?" Hidan's disembodied head asked, Naruto was in shock at the sight before him.

'What the fucking hell, this guy really is immortal' Naruto thought, his blue eyes widening.

"Oi, Kakazu, get your bitch ass over here and fucking sew me back together so I can kick this gaki's fucking ass and have Jashin-sama have his soul" Hidan shouted to his partner. Kakazu sighed as he holding Jiraya and Fu at bay. Kakazu quickly punched the ground and it caused the earth to break beneath Fu and Jiraya, Kakazu then used that opportunity to jump to Hidan's side.

"You asshole, this is why you should just shut your mouth and stop talking about Jashin, you fucking bitch" Kakazu groaned and then he picked up Hidan's upper and lower body parts and then he held his arm near to the area where it was severed. Naruto and the others gasped at the disgusting sight as long, slippery looking, black tentacles emerged from Kakazu's arm and began to sew Hidan back together. Hidan then cracked his neck as few times.

"Now fucking go away, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THIS GAKI!" Hidan roared and then he used the long cord attached to his scythe to throw it at Naruto. Naruto, knocked out of thoughts by the triple bladed scythe quickly made haste to dodge the flying weapon as it crashed into the ground where he was standing. Naruto then looked as Hidan drew a circle around himself using the blood spilled from his body. Hidan then finished the seal by drawing an upside down triangle in the circle. Hidan the got out of the circle and began to slash at Naruto with his scythe. Naruto dodged the weapon with all the speed he had, but it wasn't enough as Hidan suddenly twisted his body and slammed a fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up spittle, Hidan then grabbed Naruto by his hair and then stabbed his scythe into the ground and then began to punch Naruto in the face repeatedly. Hidan then let go of Naruto and dropped him on the ground. Naruto's face wounds were quickly healing, but the pain was still there and Naruto barely dodged the scythe blades as Hidan slashed the longest blade of his weapon down upon Naruto's head. Naruto barely got away as he was nicked on the neck by it and some blood was left on the scythe blade before Naruto's minor injury healed. Hidan then jumped away as Kioshi and Shizuka attacked. Hidan quickly dodged their claws and fire blasts before using quick blows to send the two animals crashing into the ground by smashing his fist into Shizuka's face and a foot to Kioshi's ribs. The two animals then walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright?" Shizuka and Kioshi asked.

"Hai, I'm alright, he nicked me on the neck with his scythe, but it healed since it was a minor injury" Naruto replied. Hidan managed to hear that piece of information and looked at his scythe blade and indeed he had the blood of the kitsune hanyou on the scythe's largest blade. Hidan grinned and then stepped into his Jashin circle. That 'minor injury' would end up in the act that was never thought possible.

Hidan then licked the blade of his scythe, swallowing the blood and grinned, his body then turned jet black with white markings looking like a skeleton.

"Jashin-sama shall have your soul and Uzumaki Naruto will be no more" Hidan said.

**Fight with Fu**

Fu and Jiraya rushed Kakazu and then jumped as the Shibuki's former sensei slammed his fists into the ground where they once stood. However, they didn't see the arms of Kakazu which were attached by long black tentacles quickly jump out of the ground and then hit both shinobi in the back of their heads. Fu and Jiraya suddenly felt dizzy, but got over it quick enough to avoid the second attack. The two then landed on the ground and Fu formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Holy Wind Jutsu"_ she yelled and then a powerful gust of wind flew from her hands and barreled into Kakazu. Kakazu just chuckled, obviously not affected by the attack due to his earth spear technique.

"You cannot hope to beat me with such a pathetic jutsu" Kakazu said, but then looked puzzled as Fu began to grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Kakazu asked, he then looked around and his eyes widened, Jiraya was gone. Kakazu was too slow to dodge, even with high levels of speed he was caught off guard, giving Jiraya the chance to attack from behind. The white haired Sannin formed handsigns to quick for the eye to see.

"_Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu/ Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Jutsu!"_ Jiraya yelled and then a powerful bolt of electricity came from Jiraya's fingertips and then plowed through Kakazu's heart.

"H-H-how?" Kakazu asked with a shocked look.

"I noticed that whenever you formed the handsigns for that defensive jutsu you keep using it was always for doton jutsus, so I figured you had an earth type chakra nature and lightning beats earth" Jiraya explained. Kakazu gasped before he finally died, Jiraya then walked back to Fu with a grin, but as the two were smiling at each other, Fu noticed movement from behind Jiraya an her eyes widened.

"Jiraya-sama, look out!" she yelled.

"Nani!" he exclaimed and was then grabbed by black tentacles that wrapped around his limb and neck. Jiraya gasped as Kakazu stood, his Akutsuki cloak removed, revealing the dark black top he wore, which showed off his arm muscles. Jiraya had shock written all over his face as he stared into Kakazu's soulless green eyes.

"You're probably wondering how I'm still alive, well the thing is…I have more than one heart" he said. Fu looked at the Akutsuki member with confusion.

"What, that doesn't make sense" she said. Kakazu then turned to the jinchuriki.

"You see, I have this special technique known as _Jiongu/ Earth Grudge Fear_, which allows me to steal the hearts of those I have defeated in battle and also give me their chakra natures" Kakazu explained to the Nanabi jinchuriki. The tentacles then tightened around Jiraya.

"Hmm, seems you're an earth natured shinobi, Jiraya, guess I can take your heart to replace my original one" Kakazu said and then the tentacles were about to enter Jiraya's mouth, to reach inside his body, but was halted as they were severed when a flash of red chakra slashed right through them. Kakazu looked surprised, and then gasped as he looked at Fu, her eyes blood red with eyes like an insect's and surrounding her, a bubbling chakra cloak with a tail and two insect like wings fluttering on her back allowing her to fly. Jiraya stared at Fu and then saw Shibuki finally get up after being knocked out from being slammed into a building. Kakazu chuckled at the jinchuriki.

"So, Fu, you reveal the Nanabi's power to me at last, too bad we'll have to strip you of that power when we extract the Nanabi no Kabutomushi from you" he said. Fu growled.

"**Not on your life" **she replied, her voice suddenly darker and now leaking killer intent. Kakazu decided he had to go all out and then the black tentacles retreated, but then began to circle Kakazu and surround him, then four masks, appeared, one had red markings and looked like a tiger, a second one looked like a bird with green markings drawn onto it, the third was like that of a bull and had yellow markings and the fourth one was completely smashed, a hole straight through it, but it had the outline of what looked like a bear and the remnants of what looked like brown markings on it appeared. The tentacles then formed four large creatures, each bearing a mask, but as the fourth one stood, due to the lack of a heart, it instantly fell to the ground as a heap of sludge.

"Now you shall face the true power of my hearts, Ikuzo" he said, commanding his heart creatures to attack. The three heart creatures growled before charging. The three monsters then opened their mouths and then Kakazu said the name of the jutsus.

"_Katon: Zukokku/ Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work"_ Kakazu yelled. The tiger mask hen opened its mouth and a powerful blast of fire rocketed towards Fu. Fu just stood there and then she raised a clawed hand and swiped downwards, this generated a powerful wind, but it only fueled the flames of the Katon jutsu. Fu then formed handsigns.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" she growled and then a humongous water dragon rose from the nearby lake and completely demolished the fire blast.

"_Fuuton: Astugai/ Wind Style: Pressure Damage"_ Shibuki's former sensei yelled and then the bird mask opened its mouth and a large gust of wind blew towards Fu. Fu's eyes widened slightly as the wind hit her and then the wind spread creating a large dome of wind. The high density and high pressure winds resulted in the destruction of a good portion of the land. When the wind jutsu died down, Kakazu was surprised, although he didn't show it, as Fu just stood there looking like nothing had happened as she stood in the large crater. Fu then jumped out and removed the scroll from her back, but before she could do anything, the bull masked heart attacked.

"_Raiton: Gian/ Lightning Style: False Darkness"_ Kakazu cried and then a large bolt of lightning, in the shape of what looked like a spear headed straight for Fu. Fu jumped as the lightning struck the ground where she stood. The bull mask then continue firing bolts of lightning at her, which Fu repeatedly dodged, but then she felt heat behind her an formed a water dragon which demolished the fire blast from behind her, then the wind pressure attack came at her from her side Fu grinned and then held out her hands. The wind attack was then compressed into a ball in Fu's hands, Fu held the ball of high density wind in front of her for her enemy to see.

"Seems you have a great amount of control of your bijuu's abilities" Kakazu complimented.

"**Thanks, but just so you know, I'm done with this little wind ball just yet"** Fu said and then threw the ball into the air, Fu then grinned and formed handsigns and speeds that were very hard to track.

"_**Fuuton: Kabutomushi no Habataki/ Wind Style: Horned Beetle's Wing Beat"**_ the green haired jinchuriki yelled and then the ball of compressed wind quickly dispersed an headed straight for the bull mask. The mask jumped, but the winds followed it and as the winds were about to make contact, for a split second, the winds formed the image of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, which Kakazu had managed to see, and then the lightning mask was completely destroyed as the winds cut it to shreds.

Jiraya and Shibuki were off to the side watching the fight with awe.

"Fu seems to have a good grasp of control over her bijuu" Jiraya commented and then he turned to Shiuki who was nursing his now broken arm.

"How much can she control?" he asked. Shibuki looked at Jiraya with a confused expression.

"How many tails, or well wings can she control before going berserk, Naruto can probably hold two, three at best, but four he completely loses control" Jiraya said. Shibuki thought for a while and then looked back at the Gama Sannin.

"She can control, three wings and a tail, after that the Nanabi takes over" Shibuki answered. Jiraya looked back and saw that Fu was sporting the two wings and tail. Jiraya's eyes widened, if she becomes even angrier then Fu will lose herself to the bijuu. Fu then roared as she charged the former Takigakure ninja and swiped a chakra covered hand. Kakazu dodged and then struck a hard kick to her side and then he grabbed her arm and put it in a position so the elbow joint locked. Kakazu then held Fu's arm with one hand and then using his other elbow he broke it by snapping the joint between his knee and elbow. Fu roared in pain, Fu's pinkish red eyes then turned a bright green.

"**That's it, I'll finish this once and for ALL!" **she cried, the anger and pain when her arm broke triggered the formation of a third wing. Fu's demon chakra then took on a slight greenish hue as she went three wings and a tail (technically she went four tails). Fu then roared kicking up dust as wind suddenly exploded from her body.

"**You die today" **she growled and then rushed forward in a fit of rage.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi were in shock at what just happened, that crazy Jashin follower just turned from tan to black and white. Hidan grinned and then he reached into his cloak and took out a long, black pike around the size of a anbu short sword. Naruto thinking he was about to attack, quickly rushed to intercept.

"You know, Uzumaki, you are skilled, but even so, you will feel my pain and Jashin-sama will reward me" Hidan said and then he raised the pike, Naruto a few feet away from him. Hidan grinned and then stabbed himself in his leg. Naruto had a shocked expression on his face and then he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground and clutched his leg, Naruto looked at it and saw the blood now leaking out of the wound, the blonde looked at the silver haired missing nin. Naruto looked back from his leg to Hidan's. It was in the exact same place as his.

"He must have found some way to join our beings together so I may suffer the same injuries, but...he's immortal and I'm not" Naruto said to himself and his eyes widened as he stared at th skeleton looking Hidan. Hidan laughed loudly and withdrew the pike from his leg.

"Ah, the pain felt so fucking good" he said and then raised the now blood covered pike. Naruto struggled, but was finally able to stand up, Naruto looked at his leg and to his surprise, it wasn't fully healed, not even fit to be usable

'He slows down the Kyuubi's and my own accelerated healing to a slow rate, impossible' Naruto thought. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Shizuka and Kioshi rush past him both about to strike.

"Matteo, Shizuka, Kioshi!" Naruto yelled, the two animals stopped and looked at their wounded master.

"Naruto, why'd you stop us?" Kioshi asked.

"Because, I think I figured out how he was able to injure me without moving" Naruto replied. The two nin-ken looked with interest at the blonde haired hanyou.

"Apparently, when he manages to draw blood from the opponent using that weird scythe of his, he ingests it and then using his own blood draws that weird symbol on the ground and when he's inside that circle he can hurt himself causing pain to the person whose blood he swallowed" Naruto explained. Shizuka and Kioshi looked confused, but quickly jumped as Hidan tried to cleave them. Naruto them felt pain in his right arm as Hidan jabbed the pike through his own bicep, Naruto began to bleed profusely and then he glared at the scythe wielder.

"You son of a bitch" Naruto growled.

"Arigato" Hidan said and then raised the pike again, Naruto began to make a move to try and stop him, but the pike quickly came down and went through Hidan's other arm. Naruto screamed in pain, blood now coming from his mouth and three of his limbs were now useless. Naruto looked with half-lidded eyes.

"No, no, I can't die, not now" Naruto told himself. Shizuka and Kioshi quickly came to Naruto's side and helped provide support for him to stand. Hidan then smiled and removed the pike from his arm.

"Oh, Jashin-sama, the pain felt so mother fucking good, but guess what hanyou bitch?" Hidan asked Naruto. Naruto didn't answer, and simply glared. "You're going to fucking die now" he said and raised the pike so it was positioned with his chest. Naruto's, Shizuka's and Kioshi's eyes widened.

"Naruto, if he hits he'll kill you" Shizuka said. Naruto couldn't answer and just stared as this man now held his life in his hands and Hidan not wanting Naruto to keep said life, began to bring down the pike. Time slowed down for Naruto as the pike came down.

**With Fu**

Fu roared as she swiped downwards at Kakazu, but the two mask creatures quickly intercepted her, but the jinchuriki just slashed them in half fro the waist section. Fu then appeared in front of Kakazu and slashed with a clawed hand. Kakazu dodged and then jumped as a chakra tail attempted to hit him in the legs, but then a large gust of wind blew from Fu as she fluttered her wings. The breeze generated sent Kakazu back, but the two remaining mask creatures quickly regenerated and caught their master. Kakazu was breathing hard, it took a lot of chakra to keep his elemental hearts up and running. Kakazu then withdrew the hearts back into his body and then dodged the strikes from Fu. He then moved the fire mask to his right arm and a fire blast exploded in Fu's face. Fu growled as she was blown back, a few burns managed to get through her chakra cloak due to the close proximity between her and her opponent, but the Nanabi quickly healed her. Kakazu the recalled the fire mask and a blast of gale winds blew from his bird mask. Fu held her ground as the high pressure winds attempted to flatten her, but the Nanabi's control over wind made sure nothing happened. Fu then took a deep breath and inhaled the gale winds into her lungs and infused them with the Nanabi's chakra.

**"_Fuuton: Kazedaibakufu no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Wind Explosion Jutsu" _**the young jinchuriki yelled as the large wind blast headed for Kakazu, Kakazu quickly called forth both wind and fire masks and formed the fire blast combo. The fire them collided with the wind and created a huge explosion of fire. Kakazu then used the smoke from the explosion to jump away and land by Kakazu, his cloak and top shredded and his pants now had numerous cuts in it and he was bleeding from those cuts.

"Damn jinchuriki, 'go to Takigakure' Leader-sama said, 'you used to live their Kakazu so your mission wold be easy'" Kakazu said in a mocking high pitched voice as he relayed his leader's words. "A whole set of bullshit if you ask me" Kakazu mumbled and then headed for Hidan. Jiraya and Shibuki quickly jumped towards the explosion area to look for Fu, the two sighed as Fu wan't in her demon cloak anymore and she now had her regular pink eyes.

"Good, to see you're alright Fu" Shibuki said with relief.

"Do you think Naruto's...?" Fu halted her question as a scream of pain echoed in the air, everyone jumped in surprise, but then their eyes widened in fear.

"That's Naruto's voice" Jiraya exclaimed. The three then headed off in the direction of Naruto, they pushed chakra into their legs to reach the hanyou as fast they could, but they were too late. Jiraya, Shibuki and Fu stared in shock as they saw Hidan standing in his circle of Jashin, the black pike stabbed straight through his chest where his lungs were and where several major arteries were. They then turned and saw Naruto, his eyes wide with surprise, Naruto then used the last of his strength to turn to his friends and then the great Uzumaki Naruto fell to the ground, blood flowing from the large wound in his chest. Fu quickly ran up to Naruto and settled down next to him, tears trickling down her face.

"NARUTO!" she yelled and then patted his face lightly, she got no response.

"Please Naruto get up" Fu cried, her tears now coming out of eyes like waterfalls, as she looked into Naruto's soulless eyes.

"Naruto" Shizuka said as she nuzzled up to Naruto's face.

"Naruto, you can't die, please you can't be dead, remember,you can't die 'till you become Hokage" Kioshi said as a river of hot tears poured from his face. Jiraya looked on at the scene and then punched the ground in anger and sadness.

'Minato, Kushina, I-I lost him, gomen nasai...gomen nasai' Jiraya thought in anguish as he repeatedly pounded his fists into the ground, creating small holes, his hands bleeding from the abuse. Hidan got up and removed the pike from his body and smirked.

"At last the mother fuckers dead" Hidan said, Kakazu then appeared next to Hidan with a tired look in his eyes.

"Kakazu you asshole, what the fucking hell happened to you?" the silver haired man asked, putting away his bloody pike.

"Oh shut up, and you..." Kakazu said glaring at Hidan, Kakazu then raised a fist and punched Kakazu with it, hitting Naruto as well since the skeleton looking man was still in the circel of Jashin. "that boy there was a jinchuriki, you weren't supposed to fucking kill him, even though you're immortal, Leader-sama will find a way to kill you for killing the fucking Kyuubi jinchuriki" Kakazu said, swearing, anger in his deep green eyes. Hidan glared at his teammate before looking back at Naruto. Then suddenly a red glow began to emanate from Naruto, catching everybody's attention. Fu, Shizuka and Kioshi back away as the glow began to get brighter from Naruto, therefore catching the attention of everybody present. Then red youkai bubbled up from Naruto's stomach surrounding his entire body, long chakra ears and two tails grew as a fox like chakra cloak surrounded Naruto, his blonde fox tail, therefore making him three tails. Jiraya looked shocked as he stared at his apprentice, the wounds healing at a rapid rate. Hidan then began to scream as Naruto's chakra became more powerful. Hidan crumpled to the ground.

"Hidan, what the hell?" Kakazu exclaimed.

"Kakazu I'm burning, I don't know why, but I-I- I feel a lot of pain" Hidan screamed, then his body suddenly looked like it was smoking.

"Hidan, the Kyuubi's chakra is flowing through his veins and is affecting you as well, cut off the connection with the boy or even you will die" Kakazu said with surprise, his immortal teammate, the one who surivive chops to the head, stabs to the heart and other fatal wounds, could have died. Hidan then crawled out of the Jashin circle, and panted with wide eyes.

"The pain, it was so..." Hidan stopped short trying to find a proper word.

"Painful?" Kakazu suggested.

"Yeah, that" Hidan replied, Kakazu sweatdropped as Hidan got up, but then the man slipped on his own blood and fell back down.

"I'm okay and shut up Kakazu" Hidan said, knowing his partner would have laughed at his fall. The two Akustuki members then stared at Naruto, along with everybody else as Naruto's tails swished behind him. Then Naruto looked up with crimson slitted eyes, his nails became even sharper, teeth longer and more deadlier, his whisker marks became darker and more prominent and his hair got a shaggier look along with a reddish hue present. Naruto grinned evilly showing his full set of razor sharp teeth.

**"YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR FUCKING KILLING ME!"** Naruto roared and then rushed Hidan. Hidan quickly grabbed his scythe and he and Kakazu jumped to the side avoiding the angered Naruto.

**"Now now, Hidan, no need to run, I just want to kill you is all"**Naruto said in a sickenly sweet voice. Hidan slashed downwards with his scythe and Naruto spun on his heels and didged the attack and then grabbed the scythe blades and then began to spin in a circle and using his amazing strength began to swing Hidam with the scythe. Naruto smiled evilly and let go of the scythe and Hidan and his weapong went flying smack dab into a tree nearby. Naruto then ran up and punched Hidan's stomach, making the man lose more of the blood he had already used in his sacrifice. Naruto then grabbed Hidan's head and began to repeatedly punch his face, making the older shinobi grunt in pain as each blow made contact. Hidan the kicked Naruto in the stomach making the young hanyou fly off. Naruto flipped int he air and landed on his feet and then using quick relfexes dodged the scythe that aimed to chop off his head. Jiraya "eeped" as the scythe nearly took off HIS head.

"Oi, watch where you're aiming that thing" and then ducked again as the scythe receeded back to Hidan, but Naruto grabbed the scythe and held it back. Hidan growled and began to pull back trying to reclaim his weapon. Naruto yawned and then taunted the already angry missing nin by only holding back the scythe with two fingers.

**"You know, for a missing nin who managed to kill me, you're aren't that tough in combat" **Naruto said in a voice that sounded like his and the Kyuubi's combining. **:But I'll end this once and for all"** Naruto roared and then snapped the scythe blades into pieces with chakra. Hidan was in shock and then all of a sudden he felt a pair of arms grab him and saw another Kyuubified Naruto put him in a master lock. Naruto then glared and held out a hand and a rasengan formed. Then Naruto created a kagebunshin without handsigns.

"Sugoi, he can use kagebunshin without handsigns, he really is an exceptional ninja" Shibuki complimented. Then everybody's eyes widened when they heard a screeching sound comign from the rasengan. Jiraya's eyes widened as in Naruto's hand was a wind chakra enhanced rasengan, a small shuriken like shape made completely of wind chakra swirled around the orb of chakra, the attack was now completely white in colour and took on a slight red colour. Naruto and his clone charged forward towards Hidan, Hidan had fear in his eyes as he looked at the shredding orb, that attack had cut a hole in his chest and the silver haired missing nin could only imagine what this rasengan would be able to do to him. Naruto was then withing striking distance and the clone poofed away and Naruto thrust his arm forward.

**"FUUTON: RASENGAN!"** he yelled and then the tiny shuriken orb attack shredded into Hidan's stomach, then a large vortex of wind surrounded the two fighters, Naruto's kagebunshin poofed away as the large amount of Kyuubi chakra infuse winds cut on a cellular level into Hidan's body, then there was bright white light and a huge explosion followed. Jiraya stared in awe at what his apprentice just did.

"He...He used nature manipulation" the Gama Sannin managed to say. The smoke and dust died down and Naruto stood with a triumphant smirk over the tiny remains of Hidan, a lock of silver hair. Naruto then formed a small ember of fox fire and burned the hair to ash. The group ran towards Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto we thought you died, how'd you come back?" Jiraya asked. Naruto looked at Jiraya and then down at the ground.

"Honestly, Ero Sennin, I don't know, I remember the kill blow I received from Hidan and then a white light, then saw my father's figure at the end, but as I was about reach out to him, a large red hand grabbed me and pulled me down and now I'm back" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, you really are a miracle worker, coming back from the dead, just stunning" Fu exclaimed and then hugged her friend. Naruto hugged her back and the two surveyed the destruction of the village, some the houses were destroyed and a lot of dust and pieces of what used to be the road were everywhere.

"Looks like you'll have to fix this village, have fun with the paperwork" Jiraya said with a grin and patted his friend on the back. Shibuki flinched at the mention of the devil in the form of paper.

"Why Kami-sama, WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYY!" Shibuki screamed to the heavens at the amount of paperwork he'd be getting. Then the group heard voices from afar.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a voice called. Naruto turned and grinned, Sora ran towards him, a panting fire daimyo walking slowly behind her, and hugged the boy before kissing him on the lips.

"What happened here, it looks like a billion explosion tags hit the place" Sora said surveying the area. Naruto chuckled and then noticed something.

"Hey where's that Kakizuzu guy?" he asked. Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's attempt to say Kakazu, Shibuki chose to be the one to speak.

"Naruto, first of all it's Kakazu, second he probably escaped while we were watching you fight Hidan and finally, Fu there's something I want you to do" Shibuki told the green haired girl. Fu looked back at her brother figure with her innocent pink eyes. Sora looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, whose Hidan and Kakazu?" she asked. Naruto looked back and answered.

"Oh, two of the missing nin that were a part of the Akutsuki" Naruto replied as though it was no big deal, but to Sora that was a big deal.

"You fought a missing nin from Akutsuki, are you all right, will you live?" she asked frantically, Naruto chuckled.

"I'll be fine Sora-chan, they won't get Kyuubi as long as I still breathe" Naruto said. Sora smiled and then hugged her boyfriend.

"I'm just glad you didn't die" she whispered. Naruto chuckled inwardly, oh if only she knew. They then heard a scream from Fu and everybody turned in shock.

"NANI!" Fu exclaimed.

"That's right, I want you to move to Konoha with Naruto and the others" Shibuki said. Fu got a sad look in her eyes. Shibuki smiled sadly and then looked into Fu's pink eyes.

"Look Fu, Takigakure is to unsafe for you and with Kakazu still around and knowing your abilities could prove dangerous if he attacks you here, besides if you go with Naruto and the others you can count on them to help you protect the Nanabi from being taken" Shibuki said. Fu looked at her brother figure and wiped the tears in her eyes then her eyes widened when Shibuki pulled out a scroll with a blue pattern that looked like a waterfall.

"Shibuki nii-san, I couldn't not the famous _Takigakure Ninpou: Mizukiri no Yaiba"_ Fu said pushing the scroll back. Shibuki smiled at the girl he considered a sister to him.

"Don't worry about it, besides, I already mastered it, now go and don't forget that I'll always be proud to having been your protector these past thirteen years" Shibuki said. Fu nodded and took the scroll from him and put it into her pants pocket.

"Now go pack up, you don't want to keep our new allies waiting" Shibuki said, Fu nodded and then left to go pack. Jiraya and the daimyo looked at Shibuki.

"We're glad to have you on our side, Shibuki" Jiraya said.

"We hope to have this relationship between our two nations to last a lifetime, if possible" the daimyo added with a smile, showing the wrinkles on her face due to being 56 years of age.

**Later that Day- Outside the Waterfall Entrance to Takigakure**

"Well Fu, I guess this is goodbye" Shibuki said, Fu then ran up and hugged Shibuki and then let him go. Tears trickled down Shibuki's cheeks, he didn't want to do this, but the fight today showed that Fu wasn't as safe as she appeared to be in Takigakure.

'Konoha will do her good, I hope you will be able to find happiness in Konoha Fu' Shibuki thought. The Takigakure leader then waved goodbye as the group walked off.

"Ja ne Shibuki nii-san and arigato...for everything" Fu said to him and then ran off to catch up to the group.

"Ja ne, Fu nee-chan" he said softly and then went back inside to his village, "well guess I need to start the reconstruction of the village, and get that kami forsaken paper work done when the office builing is rebuilt" he said, the last part was more of a complaint though.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto and then group walked towards the gates of Konoha, Naruto was walking when he was suddenly embraced by some kind of red headed thing.

"AAAAHHHHH, help me, it's a monster get it off, get it off!" Naruto screamed in fear. Everybody laughed at Naruto who looked puzzled as he looked up slightly to stare into the eyes of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Oh, it's you Okaa-san, that's good" Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun, come on I have dinner waiting, I made miso pork ramen, your favourite" Kushina said with a smile.

"Arigato Okaa-an, demo I need to give the debriefing of the mission first" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, I'll be waiting out here for you" Kushina said and then saw Naruto and the others walk towards the Hokage Tower. As the group enetered the Hokage tower, a group of anbu appeared in front of them.

"Uzumaki-san, Remei-san and Jiraya-sama, we are here to escort the daimyo back to her headquarters" the one with a beaver mask said. Jiraya nodded, but as the daimyo walked over to the anbu, two of the three anbu took out notepads and pens and held them to Naruto.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san , my son is a fan of yours and would like your autograph" one anbu with a woodchuck mask said.

"Hai, mine too" the other one with a mole mask said. Naruto was surprised.

"Autographs...me?" Naruto said not sure if this was a dream. The two anbu nodded and then pushed their hands forward for Naruto to sign. Naruto took the woochuck anbu's pad first and then Naruto thought for a minute, as he never signed an autograph before, then his eyes brightened and the began to scribble down on the page and then handed back the pad and wrte down that same thing for the mole's.

"Arigato Uzumaki-san" the anbu said and then blurred away. The group then walked into the Hokage's office.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan" Naruto greeted Tsunade and was met with a clock thrown at his face. "Itai, what was that for Obaa-chan?" Naruto complained, his face now having a clock shaped imprint on it.

"Don't call me that gaki, now then debrief now" Tsunade ordered. Jiraya stepped forward and then began to explain the mission, her eyes widened when she heard Naruto had died and was reborn.

"How?" she asked in disbelief.

"We don't know, the gaki doesn't know either" Jiraya said. Tsunade nodded and told him to continue, Jiraya then explained how Fu was a well rounded shinobi in Takigakure and then whispered in her ear how she was the Nanabi's jinchuriki so as not for the hidden anbu in her office to hear, and also how Shibuki requested that Fu be a part of the Konoha shinobi society. Tsunade looked at Fu up and down and then smiled.

"A friend of Naruto's is a friend to Konoha, welcome to the village, Masashimoto Fu" Tsunade said and then tossed Fu a green clothed hitai-ate. Fu was overjoyed and hugged everybody in the room, including the anbu that had been secretly hidden in the certain parts of the room.

'How'd she find us?' they thought with sweatdrops behind their heads, and then went back to different hiding spots in the shadows. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, excellent work you guys, here's your pay for the A-ranked mission also Fu, judging from Jiraya's description of your skills and having seen them first hand, I think it would be appropriate for you to be at least a chunin level, do you accept?" the blonde hokage asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Fu replied and bowed in thanks.

"Good, you will be part of the chunin team with Naruto and Sora" she said and then dismissed them and then Tsunade looked around the room for any sign of her annoying apprentice and grinned when she found no trace of her. Tsunade then opened her drawers and was about to take out the bottle of sake that she awlyas kept in her drawer. Tsunade looked around the desk and behind the stacks of paperwork, but they were nowhere to be found.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled. Across the street, Shizune was dumping the secret bottle of sake into the trash.

"Uh, oh she found me out" Shizune said with a scared expression and then looked through the Hokage window and saw Tsunade looking at her and the blonde gave the younger woman the finger. Shizune gulped, this was not...going to end well.

Kushina was walking the three chunin back to the Uzumaki compound for dinner, Naruto had then stopped with Sora and told her and Fu to go on ahead.

"Naruto-kun, daijobou desuka?" she asked.

"Sora, I think it's time I told you something, the truth about why I was hated" Naruto said. Sora looked at her hanyou boyfriend curiously.

"Okay" she replied.

"Well you remember how thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konoha and the Yondaime killed it" Naruto said. Sora nodded.

"Well that was a lie" Naruto stated.

"Nani, a lie, why would they lie about something like the Yondaime not defeating the Kyuubi, then...what happened to the kitsune?" the blonde fire manipulator asked.

"Well the truth is my father sealed the fox's spirit into a young baby, whose umbilical cord had just been cut and that baby..." Naruto was cut short as Sora completed the sentence for him.

"That baby, was you" Sora said, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded with a somber look on his face.

"I understand if you don't..." Naruto was halted yet again as Sora kissed him passionately on the lips, Naruto was surprised before he kissed back, the two kissed for a few second and then pulled apart.

"I don't hate you, I just love you even more for that, you're a hero" Sora said and then smiled warmly at him. Naruto grinned his infamous foxy grin.

"Arigato Sora-chan" and then the two walked to Naruto's house for dinner of ramen and some much deserved rest.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 14 I hope you like it, please review when you finish and also thanks again for being so committed to the story. Naruto and the others are now getting used to having a new member of the family, Fu, but later on it the three chunin are teamed up with a group of genin to go to the village of Kumogakure, what trouble awaits there in the land of clouds? Will Naruto and Fu get along with the 2 jinchuriki said to be housed in lightning country? Find out next time in chapter 15, but I have a title, chapter 15: Trouble in Kumo)**


	15. Chapter 15:Summary of the story so Far

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 15

Summary of the Story so Far

**(A/N: I know I promised you all a chapter where Naruto and the others go to Kumo, and because I did not I am sorry ****, but this is just for you guys to just get a grasp of the story o far so that those of you who have forgotten what happened in the past chapters can remember it)**

Naruto, after the Mission to Wave decides it's time to become serious about his life as a shinobi and lets down the mask of stupidity he once wore. Team 7 then undergoes harsh training as Kakashi prepares his students for the Chunin Exams that were to were to occur later in the week, the day before the exams begin, Naruto is taught to transform into a fox by Kyuubi, but had managed to leave out the detail in which you become a hanyou as a result of the transformation.

On the day of the exams, Naruto and his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura run into a genin team from Suna, consisting of Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, who are all siblings. The team then goes to the building where they meet Ibiki, the proctor of the first exam and manage to pass said exam. The genin then meet up with the second proctor, Mitarashi Anko, at Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death. Team 7 manage to get their second scroll in a matter of minutes, but their victory is short lived as Orochimaru, the former ninja of Konoha manages to blow away Naruto, separating him from his teammates, making them have to fend by themselves against the former Sannin. Naruto later finds a young fox kit, naming it ,Shizuka and manages to reunite with his teammates and help fend off Orochimaru, but the Sannin quickly overpowers the jinchuriki/hanyou and knocks him unconscious and after an epic battle against Sasuke, assures victory and then brands the young Uchiha with the curse seal of heaven. An Otogakure team then arrives to kill Sasuke, Sakura tries her best to fend off the attackers, but is overpowered, but then Sasuke and Naruto wake up from unconsciousness and are in their demonic forms, Sasuke in curse seal level 1 and Naruto in his initial jinchuriki form, and due to the exposure to Kyuubi's chakra, Shizuka has become a demonic two tailed fox.

The three then defeat the team and speed off to the tower in the middle of the forest and start the preliminaries of the Third Exam. Naruto then meets a new friend, Remei Sora, whom Naruto has a bit of a crush on. Sasuke defeats Neji using a spectacular move, the Ryu Arashi Rendan, and then Naruto defeats Kiba using a collaboration combo with Shizuka, who had become a four tails during the fight, and unleashes a devastating new combo known as the Kitsune Hai Rendan. After the Sandaime explains the Chunin exams finals, he gives the pair-offs. In which Naruto must fight his new jinchuriki foe, Gaara and Sasuke fighting Sora, etc. The finalists then leave to prepare for the finals using the month they have. Naruto meets up with Jiraya, the Gama Sannin, who offers to help train Naruto for his fight and gives him the Uzumaki summoning scroll, the Dragon Scroll, meanwhile in the hospital it has been revealed that Naruto's mother was not dead, but in fact in a coma and had finally woken up after thirteen years. The red headed Uzumaki reunites with her son and then takes over Naruto's training, which Jiraya accepts, but not before handing over two scrolls that belonged to Naruto's father. Kushina then helps Naruto train in his summons, in which he receives a life long partner, Kioshi, a pre-adolescent dragon, and also in his bloodline ability to control lightning and use the art of Ranton, Storm Release.

After training, Naruto introduces his mother to Shizuka and then the two Uzumaki's move into the clan home which the Yondaime and Kushina lived in when they were married. Naruto quickly adjusts to his new home and then Anko arrive and notifies the family that there will be a Spring Festival today. Naruto and Kushina go to the festival, with Naruto going off with his date, Remei Sora to take part in the festivities and chat with his friends. When the Festival is over, Naruto offers to walk Sora home, when the two genin arrive at Sora's house, Sora kisses Naruto and then leaves, offering to go on another date with him, thus sparking their new relationship. The month then later quickly passes and Naruto and Sora are now officially a couple. The Kazekage, along with the daimyos of various countries arrived to see the fights and place their bets. The first fight takes place between Shino and one of Sora's teammates, Arashi. The fight was long and grueling, but the battle ended in a draw. The second match then starts, between Shikamaru and Temari an Shikamaru surprisingly pulls off a victory. The next fight was between Sora and Sasuke, who was nearly disqualified due to 'errands', but managed to arrive in the nick of time. The fight between the two was harsh, with Sasuke using high level jutsu and Sora unveiling her bloodline to manipulate fire and manages to defeat Sasuke. The final match was then between Gaara and Naruto. The fight starts off with Naruto launching some harsh blows, demolishing Gaara's defensive sand and landing heavy blows on him. When Gaara shows off his Dome of Sand, Naruto is forced to reveal his bloodline and uses one of his most powerful Storm Style jutsus, the Storm Dragon Blast which completely destroys Gaara's defense and causing harm to Gaara as well. Gaara in a fit of rage begins to transform into Shukaku and then Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage unleashes his plan for war and releases a genjutsu upon the audience.

Naruto then drops the genjutsu and reveals his hanyou form to those present, Jiraya arrives to help stop Shukaku and summons Gamabunta to combat the tanuki of Sand. Naruto then uses a seal to summon Shizuka and Kioshi to his side and then he meets up with his mother and together the four of them manage to enter the combat zone where a fierce battle between Orochimaru and Sarutobi was taking place. Orochimaru uses his Kinjutsu and revives the lives of the deceased Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime Hokages, the Yondaime then escaped the kunai seal from Orochimaru and then reveals Naruto's relation to him. Yondaime then passes away into the wind as dust, Orochimaru calls the blonde hokage a fool, which reaches Naruto's ears. Naruto then snaps and goes into a rage, unknowingly calling upon the Kyuubi's chakra, sprouting four tails and due to the chakra exposure, Shizuka grew two more tails making her have six of them an Kioshi wasn't that much affected. In another part of the battle field Sora and Sasuke fight off enemy ninja, but Sora hears how one of the ninja would kill her boyfriend, which was misunderstood as the ninja meant to kill Sasuke not Naruto. Sora then becomes enraged and calls upon mystical gold and siler flames, the flames of the Fire God and annihilates her opponents and then falls asleep from exhaustion of the new attack ad Sasuke rethinking his view on life. After a harsh battle, Naruto uses a powerful chakra blast that takes almost the entire building complex and Naruto due to exertion and Kyuubi's ability to recall his chakra returned to normal. Naruto quickly recovers and Jiraya joins them after defeating Shukaku. The group thinks the fight is over as Orochimaru and the deceased Hokages are nowhere to be found. The group's victory however, is short lived as Orochimaru is still alive and uses his devastating Hydra technique and Orochimaru transforms into his true form, a large eight headed white python. Naruto and the other destroy a few heads, but Kushina is supposedly eaten by one. Naruto then becomes angered and then forms a surprise attack, and slams a rasengan into the head of the head that ate his mother. Kushina is revealed to have survived and then the group being worn out from chakra exhaustion seemingly gives up hope, but Naruto doesn't and calls upon Kyuubi's chakra and summons Gendora, the Dragon Lord. Gendora quickly dispatches of Orochimaru and the war is over.

A few weeks after the war, the village is back to normal and Sandaime promotes, Shikamaru, Arashi, Naruto and Sora to the rank of chunin. Then he explains how that he is getting too old and how he wishes for Naruto and Sora to go with Jiraya to look for his successor, Senju Tsunade. The scene then switches to Sora's home, who had left to pack for her trip. Sora tells her father of the incident where she used the fire god's flames. Sora's father tells her never to use the flames, but only as a last resort as the price is the loss of your will to fight, meaning that you will no longer feel the want, the need or the basic instinct of fight. Meanwhile at Naruto's house, he tells Kushina of his plan to travel, and Kushina wanting to tag along to look for her old sensei agrees to go as well. The group leaves at dawn and manage to find the blonde Sannin after a day or two. Tsunade an Naruto fight over their beliefs with the status as Hokage, using their fists ending up with Naruto losing. Tsunade during the fight had noticed Naruto using the Hiraishin no Jutsu, his father's most powerful technique and makes a bet with Naruto that if he can master the Hiraishin within a week she'll return as Hokage and if Naruto loses she gets all his money. Naruto accepts and then in a matter of 6 days manages to master it. On the last day, he is about to show off the Flying Thunder God, when a new foe arrives, Ookami Dokuro and her wolf partner Akai, whom are former Kumogakure ninja who were hired to kill Naruto. Naruto and Shizuka fight the wolfish pair, with Kioshi having to step off to the sidelines. The fight was destructive and awesome, but Naruto managed to squeeze in a victory due to the use of the Hiraishin. Naruto then offers the injured Dokuro and Akai sanctuary in Konoha, which the pair greedily and honestly, accept.

Later Sora and Naruto are called to help escort the daimyo to Takigakure no Sato, a village literally hidden in a waterfall. Jiraya, Sora, Naruto, Shizuka, Kioshi and the daimyo make haste to Takigakure. The group runs into a bit of trouble from some ninja thieves which they quickly defeat. In a matter of 2 days the group reaches Takigakure and with the use of an escort from the village of waterfall, they reach inside the village and meet Jiraya's old friend Shibuki, the current leader of Takigakure and Naruto is introduced to Fu, the jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. While the two jinchuriki are exploring the village after getting used to each other, two members of Akutsuki arrive and blow up Shibuki's office building. Jiraya makes a kagebunshin to take the daimyo and an unconscious Sora to a safe place. The fight between Kakazu and Hidan vs. Jiraya and Shibuki began. The battles were ended rather quickly, with Shibuki and Jiraya as the victors, but Hidan and Kakazu reveal that they are some how immortal and begin to counter strike putting the two ninja on the losing end, but Naruto and Fu arrive to save the day. Naruto pairs off with Hidan, while Fu with Jiraya face off against Kakazu. Hidan and Naruto duke it out and Hidan manages to draw a bit of blood from Naruto and ingests it. Hidan then draws the circle of Jashin and prepares for the ritual of sacrifice. Kakazu is hit in the heart by Jiraya's lightning jutsu, but Kakazu reveals the ability of having 5 hearts and is about to take Jiraya's in exchange for the one he lost, but Fu activates her bijuu's powers and stops the missing nin. Fu then grows three wings and a tail and in a final attack from both parties, causes a big explosion, Kakazu then uses it to temporarily escape. Fu returns to normal and Shibuki and Jiraya recover, the three then hear Naruto's scream. The three are in shock as they Naruto fall to the ground dead in front of Shizuka and Kioshi due to the Jashin ritual. The people present are saddened and Kakazu growls at Hidan telling him how they weren't supposed to kill Naruto since he was a jinchuriki. Hidan is annoyed with that turn of events, but then a miraculous thing happens, Naruto is revived from the dead and goes into his three tailed state and then after Naruto completely beats Hidan into submission, Naruto uses a kagebunshin to form a Kyuubi chakra charged Fuuton : Rasengan that destroys Hidan on such a scale it left behind only a lock of Hidan's hair, which Naruto burned with his fox fire, as the rest of Hidan's body was disintegrated. Kakazu managed to escape and Shibuki talk Fu into moving into Konoha with Naruto and the others, which the Nanabi jinchuriki, with a sad expression, agrees to. The group arrives back in Konoha and Fu is labeled as a chunin and they give the mission debriefing. In the end Naruto tells Sora of the Kyuubi and she accepts him.


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble in Kumo

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 16

Trouble in Kumo

It had been a few weeks since the Akatsuki incident at Takigakure and life was just about getting back to normal. Naruto, Sora and Fu were looked upon as the best Chunin trio since the Yondaime's team, having never failed a mission. It was because of their mission success rate that they were the most sought out Chunin team in the entire _Hi no Kuni/ Land of Fire, _doing 69 B-ranked missions and 32 A-rank, that was how much missions a jonin does in a year_._ In fact just yesterday they just finished the mission that every shinobi dreaded, this mission was once D-ranked, but due to this creature's inability to stay confined, it was raised to A-ranked, what is this mission you ask. Why it's the most common mission in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, Catch Tora the Cat.

"I swear that cat will give me gray hairs before I'm the appropriate age to have gray hairs" Naruto said looking at his blond locks for any slivers of gray with his slitted fox eyes.

"Oh, come on Naruto don't be like that, Tora wasn't so bad, even though it nearly clawed out our eyes, tore our skin to ribbons, bit through our flesh with his teeth…" Fu counted the near death encounters with the deadly monster cat on her fingers, until she halted her list and then sweatdropped.

"I vote, kill the damn cat" she finally said.

"I second it" Sora added.

"Alright, so the next time we get the mission we kill the lousy fucking demonic cat from hell and send back to where it came" Naruto said loudly. The three agreed on it and then gave three large evil grins as they thought about what torturous and vile plans they could do to the cat to make its death all the more satisfying.

"Boy all this thinking is making me hungry" Fu said rubbing her stomach with a frown.

"Well how about we go and eat something at my house" Naruto suggested. Sora kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Brilliant idea, Naruto-kun" she said and then skipped ahead in the direction of Naruto's house. Naruto was in a daze as he walked sluggishly to his house; Fu looked at her friend, whom she had been living with.

"I wonder…" Fu then grinned, "Naruto say I will fall down for no apparent reason" she commanded.

"I will fall down for no apparent reason" Naruto repeated in a monotone voice and then did so before getting back up and continuing his trek home, watching the long flowing blonde hair of his girlfriend in the nearby distance.

'Oh, by this'll be so much fun' Fu thought as she thought up another command.

"Naruto, do a quadruple back flip and then when you touch the ground spin and then stuff your tail in your mouth" the young Nanabi container grinned evilly as Naruto performed her task and then laughed so hard as Naruto stuffed his tail up his nostril that she had tears in her eyes, Naruto didn't even notice the green smudge on the white furred part of his fluffy fox tail when it fell out his nose. A few humorous commands, laughs and Naruto finally getting out of trance they arrived at his house. Naruto let his friends in and then felt something on the tip of his tail. Naruto gasped as he saw the green smudge on his beautiful tail.

"Ah, my beautiful tail, oh my luxurious fox tail, I have…" Naruto paused and then raised his tail to his nose and sniffed it, his eyes widened as he dropped his tail, his foxy ears twitching.

"I HAVE MUCUS ON MY TAIL!" Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom to wash off the green liquid matter on his rear appendage. Fu and Sora looked down the hallway when they heard yelling, they looked up and down the large hallway of the first floor of Naruto's five floor house.

"Eh, must have been the wind" Sora said and then the two returned to the kitchen to help set the table for three, but then the doorbell rang. Shizuka, now the size of a near adult female tigress, was watching the topic about wildebeests on Animal Planet on the television groaned in annoyance, she looked at Kioshi, who was lying down on the couch and watching the program with her with pleading eyes.

"No, Shizuka-chan, I did it last time" the young dragon, who was now the size of a near adult Bengal tiger and the length of the three seated couch said. Shizuka gave the puppy dog eyes, or in this case fox kit eyes, but Kioshi just stared with indifference.

"Fine…meanie" she muttered and the Kyuubi heir got up and walked towards the door. Shizuka then used one of her seven tails to open the door, she turned the handle and the door opened with a click to reveal none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Oh, it's the hentai-sensei, hold on I'll get Naruto" Shizuka said and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

'Hentai-sensei?' Kakashi asked himself with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. He then returned to the world when Naruto stood in front of him with a newly refurbished fox tail.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Naruto greeted his former teacher.

"Please, Naruto, you're a Chunin now, so you are no longer my student, you don't have to call me sensei again, it's sempai now" Kakashi said.

"Oh, I can't do that Kakashi-sensei, it's your training that made me into the Chunin that I am today" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Well, that is true" Kakashi said scratching his head. There was silence for awhile, well silence if you don't count the sound of the television from down the hall.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, what did you say something?" Kakashi asked, Naruto sweatdropped at his sensei's antics.

'A lazy ass to the end I guess' Naruto thought, "Yeah, why are you here" the blonde jinchuriki hanyou asked.

"Oh, I'm here to tell you that Tsunade-sama requests you, Sora and Fu's presence as soon as possible" Kakashi said.

"Alright, we'll go after lunch" Naruto said.

"Oh, can I join you?" the copycat ninja asked.

"Of course, sensei" Naruto replied and the silver haired jonin stepped into the Uzumaki manor. Kakashi looked around the house and smiled underneath his mask.

'Ah, just the same as it used to be back when Minato-sensei was alive' he thought and then looked at Naruto.

"Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about that Naruto, I know the way around this house like the back of my hand" Kakashi said and then walked straight ahead and turning a left and opening a door, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sensei, wait don't open that door, that's where Okaa-san keeps her…" Naruto was too late to finish his sentence as Kakashi was attacked by a pile of gold and silver jewelry that would hurt, especially since they were golden and silver swords, helmets, suits of armour from medieval times, necklaces with shark teeth as the charm and other pointy and heavy things. Naruto sweatdropped as he saw only Kakashi's twitching hand appear from the pile of shiny objects.

"Her… jewelry…collection" Naruto finished his sentence and then walked over to the twitching jonin's arm and wrenched him free. Sora and Fu then ran in and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened, we heard a crash and…is that Kakashi?" Fu asked.

"What happened to him?" Sora asked. Naruto looked at the two girls.

"He opened the jewelry closet" Naruto said as he dragged Kakashi aside and stuffed the gold and silver back into the closet room. Sora and Fu winced when they heard that, they remembered their first times at finding the jewelry closet, it wasn't a pretty sight. The three then turned to the jonin.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sora asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, let me ask him" Naruto said and then walked over to Kakashi and helped him stand up.

"Kakashi-sensei, daijobou desuka?" Naruto asked the fallen jonin. Kakashi's head then snapped up, a drunken look in his eyes.

"My bunny lies over the ocean, my bunny lies over the sea, lalaaaa laa la la dum deedee, so bring my bunny back to me" Kakashi sang and then fell over on his face…again. The house was quiet again as the three Chunin stared at the silver haired, sharingan using jonin.

"Yeah, he's fine "Naruto said, and helped the jonin to the kitchen. "Sora-chan, Fu could you set out the food, it's already made" Naruto said.

"Sure" they replied and rushed to the kitchen, Naruto and Kakashi trailing behind. At the kitchen table, Kakashi had finally woken up and was ready to eat. Naruto made some kagebunshins that served the food, vegetable fried rice, orange chicken and a small portion of shrimp wantons.

"Lunch is served" one clone said in a French accent.

"BON APPETITE!" the clones cried in unison and then poofed away with a bow. The group then began to eat.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, this food is delicious" Sora said and then lost her etiquette and began to wolf down her food.

"Arigato Sora-chan" Naruto replied. "SHIZUKA, KIOSHI… LUNCH TIME!" he called. The seven tailed fox and adolescent dragon ran into the room, stopping near the entrance of the kitchen, where their food bowls lay. Naruto got up and went to the fridge and pulled out two bowls of food, he then used a slight bit of foxfire to heat the edible substances and then poured the contents one bowl into Shizuka's food dish and the other contents of the other bowl into Kioshi's.

"Shizuka, some fox food with minced rabbit meat and Kioshi burnt quail meat with chicken strips" Naruto said and then went back to his food as Shizuka and Kioshi dug into their meals.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, how are Sasuke and Haruno doing?" the blonde hanyou asked.

"Sakura's fairing quite well, actually and doing a bit better, and by a bit I mean a small amount, I taught some new doton jutsus and as for Sasuke, he's been acting well…odd" Kakashi said with a weird expression on his masked face.

"By odd you mean like less emo or something?" Sora asked.

"Hai and he…he…" Kakashi was pausing in between for dramatic effect.

"What'd he do?" Fu asked, Fu had heard of Sasuke from Sora and he didn't sound like a nice person at all, and he did sound emo from his description.

"He…SMILED!" Kakashi said, the room was silent; Shizuka and Kioshi who were eating quickly paused and there mouths agape.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, don't joke around with this I mean this is Sasuke the icicle king" Naruto said.

"I'm serious Naruto, he smiles, laughs and he even smirked at Sakura…SAKURA, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE I TELL YOU THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE!" Kakashi yelled to the ceiling and then began to breathe heavily before slowly calming down; everyone stared at the insane jonin, who was hyperventilating. Kakashi then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, time for me to go, thanks for the meal Naruto, and don't forget about the meeting with Tsunade" Kakashi said and then left in a swirl of leaves.

"Matteo Kakashi-sensei you didn't eat your…food" Naruto stared at the empty plate that was Kakashi's.

"How did we miss that, he was right in front of us and I didn't see him take a single bite?" Fu asked, "I wanted to see his face" she whined with a pout on her face.

"Don't we all, Fu" Naruto replied and then wiped his mouth with a napkin as he finished his food, a few minutes later everyone had finished their lunch, Naruto then made a few kagebunshins to clean the dishes and put them away.

"Okay, come on guys we have to see Tsunade no Baa-chan now" Naruto said and put on his black Chunin vest.

"For what?" Fu asked.

"I don't know, demo Kakashi-sensei she wanted to see us A.S.A.P" Naruto said and then the three Chunin and two nin-ken rushed out the door to the Hokage's Office.

**Hokage Tower- Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade was just finishing up the last of her paperwork, there was a great amount of concentration on her face as she stamped all the papers with the Hokage's seal, but as she reached the last paper, there was a knock on the door, Tsunade stamped the paper and looked up from her desk.

"Come in" she ordered, the door opened and Tsunade smiled when she saw Naruto enter.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan" Naruto greeted and was met with a clock thrown at his face, this had become a regular occurrence, Naruto would call Tsunade old, Tsunade would glare and then before Naruto could react he was hit in the face with a clock.

"So, Tsunade-sama, why did you call us here?" Sora asked as she scratched wiped off a piece of lint from Kioshi's horns.

"Okay, this mission is an A-rank so take it seriously" she stated. She looked as the ninja and nin-ken present became serious. "You five are going to travel with Jiraya to _Kumogakure no Sato/The Village Hidden in the Clouds in Rai no Kuni/Land of Lightning._ They said how one of their best jonin ninja, Nii Yugito has been captured and cannot be found; they said she was last seen heading towards the outskirts of the village." Tsunade explained.

"What does she look like?" Naruto asked. Tsunade reached into the mission file and took out a small picture, and handed it to Naruto who took it. He knelt down so Shizuka and Kioshi could see it, while Sora and Fu bent over to get a better look. The girl in the picture, obviously Yugito, had blond hair and judging from the way her hair converged at the back of her neck, they guessed she has a ponytail. She had slitted pupils more like a cat's than a fox's, a slender face which had no blemishes what so ever, her hair covered a part of the Kumo hitai-ate which Yugito wore around her forehead. She also had chocolate brown eyes and wore a short sleeved top which was black from the neck to her sizable bust, while the rest was purple and wore black pants, the rest of her arms were wrapped in bandages and she wore a pair of black gloves and black ninja sandals and had the kanji for cat on the front of her shirt.

"She looks pretty" Naruto commented, but he was met with a slap on head from Sora, "demo not as pretty as you Sora-chan" he added with a nervous smile, but he was met with a glare from his girlfriend.

"Hmmm, do you have any idea about who the kidnappers might be, Tsunade-sama?" Fu asked.

"No, that is your mission, to find out who the perpetrators might be and then track them down and rescue Yugito" Tsunade said, "you leave in one hour and meet up with Jiraya at the west gate" she ordered.

"Hai" the five replied and then shunshined away leaving a few stray leaves that were now reduced to ash since Naruto's shunshin is really disappearing in a swirl of fire.

**Sora's House**

Sora was busy packing her things for the mission, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said, not looking up, the door opened and revealed her father.

"Sora-chan, you're going out again?" he asked.

"Hai, Otou-san, to Kumo, one of their jonin has been captured and they need assistance in the search and rescue of her" Sora responded.

"Ah, well you've been going out more and more and we've barely had time to talk like a father and daughter should" he said. Sora sighed and turned around, her packing finished she put her bag on her back.

"Gomen nasai, otou-san, but I am a shinobi I have a commitment to the village and the code of the shinobi" she said.

"Well, I guess I'll just come clean then" Sora's father said. The blonde kunoichi looked puzzled at this.

"Nani, what do you mean come clean?" she asked. Remei Kaemon sighed and then walked over to his daughter.

"I…I lied" he stated, his head bowed in shame.

"You lied, about what?" she asked even more confused.

"The…consequences of using the Hijin's fire…I lied about them" he said. Sora's eyes widened and then she glared at her father.

"How….How could lie about something like that, how could you, Otou-san you don't lie about something of this magnitude" she yelled, anger burning in her eyes as they flickered between red and azure. "Just tell me the truth and we'll get it over with, I have half an hour left before I have to go and meet Naruto-kun and the others at the gate". Kaemon took a deep breath.

"If you use the Hijin's fire, depending on how much you use it….you…my daughter…" Kaemon stopped as a few tears trickled down his face.

"I…I…." she repeated urging her father to go on, her eyes then widened with shock when her father uttered the next three words that shook her to the very core, she looked into her father's eyes and then left the building heading to the direction of the west gate, those three words echoing in her mind.

'You will die'

**Naruto's House**

Naruto and Fu were in Naruto's room packing for their trip, the two then stopped when they heard footsteps, the door opened and Kushina walked in.

"Hey Okaa-san" Naruto greeted, Kushina smiled as she looked down at her son.

'He looks so much like you Minato-kun, if only you could see him now' the red haired Uzumaki thought.

"Off on another mission?" she asked. Naruto and Fu nodded before they zipped up their packs and stood up.

"Where are you three…?" Kushina was interrupted when Shizuka and Kioshi walked in. "I mean five, where are you five going this time?" she asked.

"Kumo" Fu replied.

"What's the mission?"

"One of the jonin, Nii Yugito was captured and we were asked to go and help with the search and if possible the rescue also" Naruto replied. Kushina smiled and then hugged the two and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Be safe you two" Kushina said and gave a smile, the red head then turned to Shizuka and Kioshi.

"Do whatever you have to, to keep them safe" she ordered.

"We always do" Kioshi answered with a salute and a toothy grin, Shizuka followed suit showing her own salute of the paw and Kushina left with a chuckle. Kushina then walked towards the stairs to go to the first floor. Tears leaked down her face, but she was smiling as she was crying.

'My little Naruto-kun…is growing up, you would be proud Minato-kun, oh so very proud' she thought and continued down the stairs. "I have my own missions as a Konoha jonin, now then time to fine that damn cat…again, stupid Tora" Kushina grumbled and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**West Gate**

Jiraya was in front of the gate and observed his three Chunin helpers, Naruto was dressed in a green jacket, which was black at the shoulders and the sleeves, the kanji for fox on the front of the jacket, a pair of long black pants and black ninja sandals and his black Chunin vest over the jacket, Naruto's blonde fox ears twitched at the slightest bit of sound and his tail swished casually behind him, this was becoming Naruto's uniform for missions, and he was usually found washing this outfit. Kioshi was busy scratching his newly developed horns and puffing out tiny balls of fire into the air and watching them dissipate, Shizuka was swishing her tails and scratching behind her ear with her back foot. Sora was dressed in a dark blue top and wore her green Chunin vest over it, a pair of forest green pants and black ninja sandals and her dual kodachi worn in an X formation on her back. Fu was dressed in a white tank top, her green Chunin vest worn over it and had the kanji for seven and a picture of the kabutomushi on the back of the vest. She wore a white skirt over some fishnet shorts and a pair of white ninja sandals with a slight heel.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Jiraya asked.

"Hai" they replied.

"Okay let's move out, it's a three day walk to Kumogakure and around five hours to reach the border between Konoha and Kumo, so after nightfall we'll stop to make camp and then between the five us we each take shifts in pairs, Naruto and Fu, you'll take first watch, then we'll switch every two hours, the second watch will be Sora and I and the final watch will be Shizuka and Kioshi" Jiraya explained.

"Ok, so then Jiraya-sama, do you know anything about this Yugito girl?" Fu asked.

"Well, actually no, the security in Kumo is actually very advanced so I could never get my spy network into the place" Jiraya said. The group then set out to Kumo, Jiraya was holding the map while the others just followed looking at the various animals and vegetation. They walked and walked and walked.

"Oi Ero Sennin!" Naruto called.

"What Naruto?" Jiraya asked in annoyance.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, Jiraya sighed.

"No, Naruto it's only been two hours" Jiraya replied and Naruto became quiet and the group continued walking. Half an hour later, Naruto got bored.

"Are there now?" he asked.

"No" Jiraya responded. Jiraya turned back to the map. "Ok, we're supposed to come to a fork in the road and then make a left, followed by a right after one and a half miles and then we continue to walk straight and then…" Jiraya was knocked out of his thoughts by the question of the day.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked. Jiraya was getting really annoyed; he nearly ripped the map in half.

"No, Naruto" Jiraya responded through gritted teeth.

"Are there now?" he asked.

"No"

"How about now?"

"Noooo"

"Now?"

"NO!" Jiraya yelled, his face red with rage as he looked back at Naruto, smoke could be seen coming out of his ears. Naruto looked at Jiraya and knew it was time to be quiet, which to the rest of the group was pure bliss. Three hours later of walking, walking and more walking Naruto finally thought it was good to ask.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, Jiraya then snapped, he turned to Naruto, his face red with anger.

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE NARUTO, WE ARE…" before Jiraya could finish his sentence he slammed into a sign in the road that read, 'Border between Konoha and Kumo, Kumo- two days by civilian pace and one day at shinobi's pace'. "Here" Jiraya finished before flopping down on the dusty path.

"YES, FINALLY!" the group exclaimed and then walked pass the border, looking at the mountains ahead. Jiraya got up and started to walk along with them, scratching his now red face that had a few splinters in it.

"Itai, itai, itai" he mumbled as he managed to get the splinters out. By nightfall they had reached halfway to Kumo, they then decided to set up camp. Naruto then formed his favourite cross-shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled and twenty copies of the blonde hanyou poofed to verify their coming.

"Okay, you guys will split into groups of four" he commanded, "You four" he said pointing at one group, "you guys will get firewood, you four get water, you four catch us a nice dinner and you four help us set up the tents" Naruto commanded the clones.

"Hai, Naruto-taichou" the clones replied with a salute and then the kagebunshins separated and got to work. Fu walked over to an ants nest and due to her being the Nanabi's jinchuriki she was able to talk to the little insects.

"Hey guys" she said, one ant stepped out of the colony and walked up onto Fu's hand. Fu raised the hand to her face and met the young ant.

"Who are you?" the ant asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"I am Masashimoto Fu, and you are?" Fu asked.

"I am Andy nice to meet you Fu, now then want to join the colony for dinner, were having leaves and dead cockroaches" the Andy said chomping his pincers and if you observed the ant you could see what looked like drool coming from the deep voiced insect.

"Uh, no thanks I'm having dinner with my friends, you better get back to the colony" Fu said and then the ant scampered off.

"If you ever want to join us you know where to find us" Andy called before returning to the line.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said with a smirk, "not on your very short life" Fu said under her breath and then got up. She walked over to the camp site and she found everything was ready, a dead deer was roasting over the fire and a few fishes were skewered on sticks and were being heated by the roaring flames. The tents were in place, one tent for Naruto and Jiraya, and another tent for Sora and Fu.

"Oi, how come we don't get a tent, we're not animals you know?" Shizuka said. The humans of the group turned and raised an eyebrow at Shizuka, who chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Shizuka I hate to break it you, demo we are animals" Kioshi said.

"Oh…right" Shizuka said and then sat down by the fire for warmth, Kioshi sat down next to the seven tailed kitsune and drooled as he looked at the deer.

"Kioshi don't drool" Naruto told his friend and pet.

"Gomen nasai, demo that deer looks good and ready" Kioshi said as he wiped the drool away with a forelimb. A few minutes later everyone ate a nice meal of fish and deer and for desert, Shizuka caught a few rabbits to eat, but the only ones to eat the fluffy little forest animals were Jiraya, Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi. The girls just looked horrified as the men bit into the creatures cooked meat.

"How could you guys eat a rabbit and not feel guilty?" Sora asked and then began to play manipulate the roaring campfire and making shapes with it using her kekkai genkai.

"Very carefully" Jiraya replied before biting into another piece of rabbit meat. After a few minutes, the group went to sleep, all except Jiraya and Fu, who were to take first watch. Jiraya looked into the forest's depths for any danger before looking back at Fu who was staring into the orange and red flames and poking it with a stick t help keep it going.

"So, Fu how do you like Konoha?" the Gama Sannin asked as he took a seat down beside her.

"It's actually very good, the people are nice to me, unlike those at Taki, I can buy things and not get kicked out and I can finally live with people who see me for me and not the Nanabi" Fu said with a smile.

"That's good to hear" Jiraya said, but then Fu continued.

"Demo, I still miss Shibuki nii-san, the anbu agents, and the old shopkeeper and his wife in Taki, they were the only people to help me get through my hell of a life" Fu said, Jiraya chuckled at this. "Nani, you think that my life is funny?" she asked glaring at the white haired Sannin.

"Oh no, not at all it's just that Naruto told me how Sarutobi-sensei, that's the Sandaime Hokage, it was only he, most of the anbu and the chefs at Ichiraku Ramen that saw him for who he was and not the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Jiraya said with a grin. Fu looked on with awe.

"You know I have a feeling that almost every single one of the jinchuriki out there have lived similar lives to yours and Naruto's" Jiraya said, "and just like Naruto, they have found ways to make the villagers see them for who they are" Jiraya said and then placed a hand on Fu's shoulder, "but you no longer have to look back on your past life, Takigakure is your past…Konoha is your future" Jiraya said and then looked at the moon. Fu looked back into flames and smiled.

'For an old pervert he can be serious at times' she then looked at the white haired Sannin and grinned. He was right, Konoha is her future. After three hours, Naruto and Sora went on their shift and looked out for danger. Naruto sniffed the air whenever there were changes in the wind and Sora just played with the fire.

"You know Sora-chan, they say if you play with fire you'll get burned" Naruto advised with a foxy grin.

"Please Naruto, I'm a fire manipulator I can't burn my.. Ouch!" Sora looked at slightly burned forefinger and suckled it; she glared at the grinning Naruto. "I swear if you laugh I'll castrate you where you stand" she said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh you know you won't do that, fi you do then how will we have little hanyou babies" he said with a foxy grin, Sora blushed a shade of red that would have been visible if it weren't for the red of the campfire covering it up. Naruto then decided to try something.

"Sora-chan, could step back for a moment please, I want to try something" he said. Sora got up and stepped back a couple paces. Naruto then opened his hand and a ball of blue foxfire lay in his palm, he then tossed the flames into the fire and the orange, red, blue and white danced as they mixed into each other. Sora marveled at the beauty of the fire and then for fun made shapes with it. She first made the face of Naruto.

"Cool, that looks like me" Naruto said with a smile, Sora then made a dragon and a fox followed by a toad and a kabutomushi beetle. "You're getting pretty good at this" Naruto complimented. Sora smiled at her hanyou boyfriend.

"I aim to please" she said and then stopped her fire controlling and let the fire rest and the fire settled on becoming a sky blue. Naruto and Sora looked into the depths of the forest nearby and then they heard a growling. Sora and Naruto readied their fire attacks, they then calmed down when they found out it was only Shizuka and Kioshi growling in their sleep. Naruto and Sora then rested down on the ground, but then they heard a louder growling and it was getting louder and sounded as if it was getting closer.

"Naruto please tell that's your stomach, Shizuka or Kioshi growling" she said in an uneasy tone.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's not us" Naruto said in an equally uneasy tone of voice. The two Konoha ninja readied their kunai and tensed their muscles to throw it at moment's notice. Naruto and Sora then let out a sigh of relief as the growling disappeared. They then relaxed, but it was a stupid mistake a loud roar echoed throughout the campsite waking up the sleeping residents.

"What the hell is that?" Jiraya said bursting out from the tent. Shizuka and Kioshi ran to Naruto's side.

"Naruto that doesn't sound like a bear" Kioshi said.

"I know, but I hope it is" Naruto said. The group then formed a circle and looked off into the forest depths until finally a large figure jumped out. The creature was like a mixture of a whole mess of animals and was the size of a full grown grizzly bear, it had the tail of a panther, the upper body of a tiger, the lower body of a horse, and the head of a dragon, but the thing was entirely black with the exception of its glowing amethyst eyes, and red stripes on its back and the green spikes on the end of its tail.

"What the, that's impossible they're not supposed to be here in the human realm" Kioshi declared.

"Kioshi you know what that thing is?" Fu asked.

"Kind of, the dragons have been a powerful clan and we are leaders of the summoning realm and the realm of mythological creatures and to make sure that certain creatures that are made mystical legends stay that way" Kioshi said.

"Well, what is that abomination?" Jiraya asked.

"Well we don't have a clear name for it, like dragons and hypogryphs, but in the mystical realm it has been known to cause destruction and death wherever it goes we call it… the _exitiumarum/the dark destroyer"_ Kioshi explained.

"Exitiumarum, so I'm guessing we should kill the thing" Sora said.

"Well we can't leave it alive or tame it" Kioshi said, "Those things are so damn stubborn"

"Kioshi, what did you mean by they shouldn't be here in the human realm?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, the exitiumarum are so dangerous that their species were banished from the mystical realm and were never allowed back again, they then later made a large section of the forest their domain, but because many of the creatures that have been found dead in the forest near their lairs, the dragon clan managed to seal the entire clan in a sacred contract and then we sent it here in the human realm where Gendora-sama buried it underneath the very Earth where not even the other dragons know where it is, not even Ragnarok was trusted with such information" Kioshi said.** (A/N: Since saying exitiumarum all the time might frustrate you readers, we can call it exitium for short).** The black mystical creature roared and then let loose a blast of green fire. Sora then used her bloodline and sent the blast back at the exitiumarum. The exitium roared in pain, burns covered its body, but in the span of ten seconds it was fully healed.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled.

"The only way to kill the exitium is a blow to the heart and it must be a powerful move, quick we must lure it away from the campsite" Kioshi said and then the he let loose a blast of fire from his mouth. The exitium dodged the fire blast and growled at Kioshi.

"Foolish dragon, your father and leader may have defeated us before, but now that we are free we will you young dragon" the exitium said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, right the clan beat you once, we can do it again" Kioshi said and then spread his wings and took to the skies. The exitium growled and then smirked before dragon wings grew from his back and the mythical beast took off after the dragon.

"Those two will get out of our sights, we need to help him" Sora cried as she looked at the two beasts.

"Don't worry, Kioshi's stronger than he looks" Naruto said, and then turned into his beast form. He then looked at the others. "But just in case he needs back up, let's go" Naruto said and the group took off after the flying creatures. Up in the sky Kioshi and the exitium were exchanging fire blasts. Kioshi shot a stream of blue at his foe, but the exitium dodged.

"What is your name?" Kioshi asked. The exitium still followed Kioshi, but looked at Kioshi with confusion.

"Why do you want to know that?" the amethyst eyes beast asked.

"Because I want to know the name of the first exitiumarum that kill" Kioshi said with a glare.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first, dragon" the exitiumarum growled, saying the word dragon with disgust.

"Kioshi" the red dragon said.

"Necare" the exitiumarum said (neck-are-ay). Kioshi smirked.

"Well, Necare prepare to die" Kioshi said and then the adolescent dragon let loose a ball of blue flame at his opponent. Necare dodged and then fired a stream of green fire back at Kioshi. Kioshi spun to avoid it, but some the fire grazed his wing.

"What the, I'm a fire dragon, fire shouldn't be able to harm me" Kioshi said.

"Hahaha, well this is no ordinary fire fool, this hellfire the fire that can harm even dragons" Necare said with a malicious grin before taking on a burst of speed. Kioshi's eyes widened and then he felt pain as Necare slammed into Kioshi's body sending him back. Kioshi spread his wings to halt his movement and then Kioshi charged and struck a headbutt into Necare's chest.

"Hmm, for a pipsqueak dragon you hit hard" Necare said as he regained his breathing. Necare then spun and released green fire; Kioshi glared and did the same action as Necare. The two funnels of fire then moved towards each other and clashed.

"_KATATSUMAKI/FIRE TORNADO!"_ the two beasts yelled and then the green and blue flames began to try and over power each other. Necare began to spin even faster adding more power to his tornado, but Kioshi smirked and then released more fire, into his tornado turning it pale white. Kioshi then began to spin faster as he did this and slowly began to overpower Necare's. Kioshi the released a roar and finally demolished Necare's tornado and then enveloped the black animal in a swirl of white fire. The tornado of fire then died down and Necare fell from the sky and kicked up a dust cloud upon coming into contact with his new best friend, the ground.

"Itai, itai, itai" Necare said as his burns and wounds began to heal, "look here dragon, I may be kind of immortal, but that still hurts" Necare said as he lay down in his crater, and the wounds were about half way healed. Kioshi then looked down from the sky and then took a deep breath and then Kioshi blew out a steady stream of blue flame that surrounded his body and then Kioshi spun and dived down in a streamlined position.

"METEOR STRIKE!" the red dragon yelled and then made contact with the exitiumarum with devastating force. Necare screamed in pain and more burns appeared all over his body. Kioshi then glared down at his enemy.

"Yield" Kioshi said. Necare glared back, his amethyst eyes staring into Kioshi's red ones.

"Never!" he yelled and then kicked Kioshi in his stomach sending the dragon back, Necare then got up and roared, his wounds then began to heal at a much faster rate. Necare then surrounded himself with black energy and then the shadowy form of Necare grew to unbelievable sizes, around the size of a full grown bull elephant. Necare roared while Kioshi stared in horror.

"I told you dragon, you will never defeat me, I was holding back, but now that I am at full power, I will kill you" Necare roared in a deep voice, green flames flickering from his mouth. Necare then took a deep breath and Kioshi stared up at his opponent, the green ball of flame readied to strike and as the exitiumarum was about to strike, but he was halted when there was a yell of "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" followed by a blast of wind. Necare was knocked backwards into a tree, and the ball of green fire was sent upwards into the sky before exploding into small embers. Naruto and the others ran up to Kioshi.

"Kioishi, are you alright, we saw the exitium from there, how'd it get so big?" Fu asked. Kioshi blinked and then spoke.

"It's a special ability that is only known by the exitiumarum, they are able to utilize the power of darkness to give themselves a power boost and increase their size, it's known as voticusarum" Kioshi said. "By the way where'd that blast of wind come from?"

"Why from me young dragon" a voice said, Kioshi looked to the side and a green dragon landed on the ground. The dragon was an emerald green and the same size as Necare, with green slitted eyes, four wings, a row of forest green scales going down its back ending near the tip of a whip like tail, pearl white teeth lay in its jaws and long ivory claws on its four limbs.

"_Hayaikaze/Swift wind_?" Kioshi asked, the emerald dragon nodded and then bent low to Kioshi's height.

"Young Naruto summoned me, he's quite the boy" Hayaiakaze, who by the voice was identified as being female, said. "Now then, I hear we have an exitiumarum here in this realm"

"Hai, his name is Necare" Kioshi said. Hayaikaze tapped her claw in annoyance.

"I'd thought we'd seen the last of them when Gendora-sama sealed them away into the scroll, but I guess we were wrong" the emerald dragon said and then she turned to see Necare running towards them. Hayaikaze glared at Necare.

"You are strong young dragon, you out up a good fight if you managed to have the exitium use voticusarum" Hayaikaze said.

"Arigato" Kioshi said.

"Now then, let the big boys get a shot at him" Hayakaze said and then rushed Necare with unbelievable speed.

"She's fast" Naruto said looking at the place where Hayaikaze stood.

"She's not the third fastest dragon for nothing" Kioshi said with a grin and then the group turned to see Necare getting pummeled from all sides by slashing winds. Naruto was in awe.

"Sugoi, she's moving so fast, I can only catch glimpses of him" Naruto said.

"She's that fast?" Sora asked.

"Hai" Kioshi and Shizuka said at the same time. Hayaikaze appeared behind Necare and raked his claws down Necare's leg. Blood leaked from the wound, but it quickly healed.

"Hmm, I forgot how quickly you guys heal" she said and then disappeared into the wind as Necare turned around to swipe at her face. Hayaikaze decided that he needed to kill Necare now.

"Come here and fight dragon" Necare growled, amethyst eyes eyeing the entire area. Then Necare felt a shift in the wind and slashed a Hayaikaze who was on Necare's left.

"Looks like you missed" Hayaikaze said, Necare turned to see the dragon he just slashed disappear. "Afterimage, very handy when moving in a battle" then large gusts of wind blew around the emerald green dragon. Necare stared into Hayaikaze's eyes as the dragon roared. The winds intensified and a hurricane speed winds blew slashing at Necare. Hayaikaze then surrounded her body with wind so that it looked like she wore armour. Then spikes of wind grew from the armour.

"Prepare to die exitiumarum, may you never see the world again" Hayaikaze said. The dragon gave a roar and then moved at speeds faster than the 300 kilometer per winds blowing.

"_KAZERYUTON: ANSATSUSHA NO FUU/ WIND DRAGON STYLE: ASSASSIN OF THE WIND"_ she yelled and then disappeared from everyone's view, everybody's eyes widened as they saw large gashes appear all over Necare's body and the finally, before anyone could blink, a large blade of wind that looked like a tornado appeared and in the span of one second speared through Necare's heart and killed him. Hayaikaze appeared him front of her opponent as if from nowhere, the winds died down and the sun shone on Necare's dying body.

"Now tell me, before you die, who found your contract?" the green dragon growled. Necare chuckled as he began to die, his body disappearing as solid dark matter. The exitiumarum muttered only a sentence before he disappeared.

"The man with a glowing golden eye" Necare said before disappearing. Hayaikaze was in shock, that told her nothing.

"That's even less than unhelpful" she said and then walked back to Naruto.

"Did you find out who found their contract?" Jiraya asked.

"Necare gave only one detail of the man that found their contract, the man with a glowing golden eye, which to me makes absolutely no sense at all" she said. The group was silent.

"Well, I best get going, Kioshi, young dragon keep that strength you have, you're going to need it when the eventual war between the dragons and exitiumarums come" she said and then went back to the mystical realm in a puff of smoke and swirling winds. The group sighed and then looked at the now rising sun, the sky decorated with hues of pink, purple, yellow and red.

"Well, we can't sleep now, let's go to Kumo" Jiraya said. The group ran back to the camp, which was surprisingly still standing. They packed up their things and walked down the road to Kumo.

**Meanwhile near the border between Suna and River Country**

Near the border, there was a deep and dark cave, Kakazu was exhausted, but he managed to make it back to the hideout. Kakazu then knocked on the boulder that was the entrance four times and then sent a chakra pulse into the rock. The rock rumbled and then rolled away to reveal the inside of the Akatsuki hideout.

"Kakazu, you're finally back, why were delayed for so long" a rainbow coloured hologram said appearing in front of the former Takigakure ninja. Kakazu looked into his leader's hologramic face of his leader and stared into the ring patterned, purple-grey eyes of the Akatsuki leader, the eyes of the Rinnengan.

"Gomen nasai, leader-sama, but we had interference from Konoha, especially the Kyuubi jinchuriki and the Gama Sannin, Jiraya, the Kyuubi gaki managed to kill Hidan using some wind technique that most likey attacked him on a cellular level. Also, why I was gone for so long was because I needed to find some new hearts" he said, "and get the bounty for those bodies" he added. Kakazu then showed his leader the large amount of cash in the suitcase he'd been carrying.

"Understood, and I will forgive you this time, we need the money and the information you have given us will prepare us for future encounters with the Kyuubi jinchuriki" the leader said.

"Arigato, leader-sama, it will not happen again, demo who will be my new partner?" Kakazu asked.

"You will have no partner, as Hidan was the only immortal person in the entire human race, so you will work alone" the leader said.

"Hai" Kakazu replied and then went off to his quarters to sleep. The hologram of the Akatsuki's leader sighed and then looked towards the large statue on the middle of the cave room. The statue was made entirely of stone and had nine closed eyes; there were nine fingers on the statue's raised arms, four on one hand and five on the other.

"Hmmm, the Uzumaki boy, eh?" the leader said and then chuckled. "I shall make him along with the rest of the world feel the wrath of Pein" the leader said and then disappeared in a flicker of colour

"Jiraya-sama, I suggest we run this time, we don't know if we'll run into some enemies along the way or worse, an exitiumarum" Sora said.

"I agree" Naruto, Fu, Shizuka and Kioshi said.

"Hai, that's a wise decision" Jiraya said, "okay guys we're running and we're not stopping until we reach Kumogakure" Jiraya ordered. Naruto transformed into his beast form and Kioshi took to the skies, then the group took off. Due to the pace they were moving at, the group managed to reach Kumo before noon, the group guzzled down the water bottles they had in their packs while Kioshi and Shizuka got water from the nearby river.

"Well, guys we're here" Jiraya said and the gate of Kumo.

"This is Kumo?" Fu asked as she observed the bird flying above into the clouds.

"Wow, I thought Takigakure was the only village that lived in a place related to its name" Naruto said.

"Yeah" the two nin-ken said.

"Well, let's get going we have a long trek to the village" Jiraya said, the ninja and nin-ken sighed and then began their trek up the mountain, but before they even stepped through the arch way, three Kumo shinobi jumped out from the ground, lightning crackled in their hands ready to strike.

"We are jonin from Kumo, what is your purpose here?" the female of the three asked.

"We are the group from Konoha that your village requested assistance from" Jiraya replied.

"Oh, well come we will take you to Kumo" one of the two males in the trio said and then turned to walk up the mountain path. The Konoha ninja sighed and then followed, after a few hours of walking; they finally arrived in the main section of the village. The Konoha group followed their guides and finally came to a stop at a large building.

"This is Raikage-sama's headquarters, just talk to the secretary and she will tell you where to go from there" the second male member of the trio said. The three then disappeared in a crackle of lightning to return to their posts at the bottom of the mountain. Jiraya looked at the building; it looked just like the Hokage's building, except in yellow with some stripes of red along the side in the shape of lightning bolts. The group walked in and looked for the secretary, Jiraya finally spotted her and walked up to her, Jiraya was about to speak, but the secretary spoke first.

"The group from Konoha, okay walk straight down this corridor and take the stairs to the top floor, that's the fifth floor and then take the door at the end of the hallway, Raikage-sama is waiting for you, arigato and have a nice day" she said and then looked over some of the paperwork. The Konoha team walked towards the stairs.

"She is very good at multitasking" Naruto commented.

"Oh shut up Naruto" Jiraya said and the group did what the secretary instructed and then came to a stop in front of a large yellow door, with the symbol for lightning in royal blue. Jiraya knocked on the door.

"Come on" a deep voice said. Jiraya opened the door and the group walked in to face the Raikage. The Raikage took of the kage robe and hat as he stood up from his desk. The group observed the man, especially the females, with great detail. The Raikage was a dark skinned man, he was very muscular with a huge chest, a ten pack, bluging biceps and triceps and wore a pair of tight white pants, which accented his thigh muscles and he wore a belt with a boar in the centre of it, he had brown eyes and pale yellow hair and a matching coloured beard.

"Hello, my name is A, I am the Raikage and welcome to Konoha" A said.

"A, is your name?" Jiraya said.

"Yeah, so, what wrong with it?" the Raikage said giving the perverted hermit a glare.

"Oh nothing, it's just that well it seems a bit…short, A, don't you think?" Jiraya said. A chuckled and scratched his beard.

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess it is" A said and then sat down in his chair and stared at the paperwork before him.

"Do any of you know the secret to getting this Kami forsaken thing off of my desk?" A asked in an annoyed tone as he looked at a paper.

"I do" Naruto said with a foxy grin, A's eyes widened.

"Tell me please and I won't hurt you" A said kneeling in front of Naruto.

'Wow, Kages are literally kneeling before me because of the paperwork, I'm having second thoughts about becoming Hokage now, good thing I have Sannin as a backup' Naruto thought, Naruto then scratched his head trying not to laugh at the pleading Raikage.

"Let me ask you this, Raikage-sama" Naruto said. A became serious and got up off his knees and dusted his pants.

"Do you know the kagebunshin no jutsu or perhaps the raibunshin no jutsu?" the hanyou asked.

"Hai, I do know raibunshin, demo…" A froze in his sentence and then slapped his head, "it's so simple, you are a genius" he said and then formed about six solid clones of himself made of lightning.

"Although, the raibunshins are made of lightning, I can control the electricity inside them to such a degree that I can have them do regular things like paperwork without them doing any harm" A said proudly and then looked at Naruto. "Hey, you there Blondie you're a kitsune hanyou aren't you?"

'He's now noticing this' the Konoha group thought with sweatdrops on the backs of their heads.

"Yes, I am partially because of a certain fox demon" Naruto mumbled. A laughed at that and then looked at Naruto.

"You know Blondie..." Naruto interrupted him.

"Please, Raikage-sama, call me Naruto" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto, we have two jinchuriki here, my younger brother, Killer Bee and your missing ninja that I asked you to help us find" A said. Fu's and Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Nii Yugito is a jinchuriki?' they asked.

"Hai, demo that sneaky bakeneko tricked Yugito and made her into a hanyou" A said with a shake of head.

"Ah, well Fu here is a jinchuriki too" Naruto said gesturing to the green haired jinchuriki.

"Well, here in Kumo we welcome jinchuriki with open arms, they have helped maintain the peace so that we don't have to fight any wars, besides being on a mountain has its own defenses too" A said.

"Umm Raikage–sama, we're kind of getting off the topic, now then could you please tell us of the incident with Yugito's disappearance?" Sora asked.

"Oh right, gomen, now then you see, Yugito is a member of our hunter ni squad since her transformation into a hanyou had heightened her senses, so she asked for permission to hunt down a lead on the secret organization that from her sources is called Akatsuki" he said, the group took a sharp intake of breath.

"You know them?" A asked.

"Hai, they're an evil organization that plans to collect the bijuu by extracting the bijuu from their hosts to form probably some kind of weapon, they went after me in Konoha and after Fu in Takigakure, luckily we were there to help or she could have died" Naruto said. A nodded and then continued.

"Right, well apparently from our investigation, we deduced that Yugito had trapped the Akatsuki members in the underground sewers just outside the village, I was doing paperwork and then I heard an explosion and turned to see a column of smoke in the distance, I got a team of anbu and then we went to the scene, but when by the time the smoke cleared and we arrived at the scene, all I found was a lock of Yugito's hair and a piece of black cloth with a red cloud on it, but there was no sign of Yugito or her kidnappers" A said.

"Matteo, Raikage-sama, demo how do you know that Yugito is alive, I mean I'm not saying she's dead, but I…" Sora fumbled as she looked for the right words, making A chuckle.

"It's alright child, I know what you're trying to say, the way I knew Yugito was alive is because of one of my anbu's bloodline, he has the bloodline, that just by using the slightest bit of DNA of a person, he can track their bioelectric signal" A said, he saw that his guests were a bit confused at his explanation.

"Let me put this in simpler terms, he's sort of like a bioelectrical lightning rod, by getting the slightest bit of a person's DNA, such as their hair, piece of skin, even blood and other things, he can use them to attract the bioelectricity, that is the electricity the body uses to help the brain send messages to the other parts of the body, and then pinpoint their location" he said.

"But if he has that bloodline then why haven't you found Yugito-san yet?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, you see Yugito is constantly moving, when the anbu team arrived in the place they found her in, she ends up being in a different area thus confusing my anbu so that's why I called for the best Chunin squad in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, Remei Sora and Masashimoto Fu, but it's a surprise to hear that two of you are jinchuriki" A explained.

"Well, don't worry Raikage-sama, we'll find her" Naruto said with a determined look in his blue slitted eyes. The Raikage was in awe as he stared into those eyes.

'With that look in his eyes, he looks just like the Yondaime when I asked him to help me save Bee from those thieves, after all you could get a large bounty for the brother of the Yondaime Raikage' A thought with slight grin.

"Of course, I have absolute faith in you boy, now find my kunoichi" A said with a serious look. Naruto looked back into A's eyes and then gave off a confident smirk.

"I won't let you down, Raikage-sama do you have Yugito's hair on you?" Naruto asked.

"I think the anbu gave it to me, let me check" A said and then looked through his drawers and then pulled out a small plastic bag and inside it was a few strands of dark blonde hair.

"Ah here it is" A said and handed the bag to Naruto. Naruto walked over and took the bag, he opened it and took out the piece of hair. Naruto then let Shizuka and Kioshi sniff it.

"Okay we got her scent" Shizuka and Kioshi said. A was in shock.

"Did…did they just talk?" A asked.

"Yeah, oh come on Raikage-sama we live in a world with talking animal summons, seeing a talking fox and dragon should be common to you" Naruto said and then he took a sniff of Yugito's hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Naruto" A replied scratching his head with a bashful look on his face. Naruto then opened the window and sniffed the hair again, okay guys, looks like we a have a trip down the mountain" Naruto said. A got up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Actually, there's a shortcut down the mountain" A said with a grin.

"There is?" Jiraya, Fu, Sora, Shizuka, Kioshi and Naruto asked. A nodded and then jumped out of the window and landed on the ground and then looked up at Naruto.

"Well come on, there's no time to lose" A called. Naruto looked at the others and nodded.

"Geronimo!" he yelled as he jumped down, but realizing that it would hurt as he reached the ground Naruto decided to quickly position his body so that he would be able to run down the building. After everybody made it to the bottom, the Raikage walked through the village with Naruto and the others following. A waved back to the waving villagers and the shinobi that bowed in the dirt road as he walked, Naruto was in awe at the amount of respect the people here had for their kage.

'So this is what it's like to be respected as a Kage' Naruto thought and then followed A. A few minutes later A and the other came to summit entrance of Kumogakure no Sato. A then walked to a nearby rock wall and then the Konoha group looked on in awe as they saw the hand shaped print of the rock wall and in the palm of the hand shape was a lightning bolt. A placed his hand over the hand print and channeled lightning chakra into it and then a low rumbling sounded and then Naruto's, along with everyone else's eyes bugged out as a pathway opened leading into the rock.

"This is a pathway made by the Shodaime Raikage to get the Kumo shinobi down the mountain quickly , but unfortunately, he was very dense so he never thought to make a quicker way up the mountain" A said with a chuckle, "only the Raikage can do this however" he added. Then Naruto stepped in front of the entrance of the cave.

"It's kind dark" Naruto said as he took a step forward, "oi why is the ground so slipperyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Naruto yelled as he slipped down the cave.

"It's a rock slide lubricated by the water dripping from the cave roof" A said and then looked at the Konoha ninja.

"What, its fun" A said. The Konoha group looked at each other and shrugged and then their screams of "WHHHEEEEEEEEE!" were heard as they went down the lubricated rock slide. At the base of the mountain, a boulder shifted to the side and Naruto screams where heard from the cave.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed and then he flew out of the cave and landed with a "OOF!" in a pile of leaves positioned in his landing spot.

"That was fun, I want to do that again" the blonde hanyou said with a grin. His ears then twitched when he heard some screams.

'That sounds like Sora' he thought and then his eyes widened when the screams got louder and closer, Naruto turned and then he saw Sora fly out of the cave exit.

"Uh oh" he said and then Sora landed on top of him.

"Itai" he muttered.

"Arigato for cushioning my fall Naruto-kun" Sora said and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Then she got up, but then as Naruto was about to get up, another scream came from the cave and Fu landed on Naruto's back.

"Itai" he muttered again as Fu got off of him.

"Arigato Naruto" the green haired jinchuriki said. Then Naruto groaned as he got up, but then he groaned in annoyance as he turned around to hear more screams. He then sighed as Jiraya, Shizuka and Kioshi appeared from the cave exit.

"Oh boy, here we go again" Naruto said and Jiraya, Shizuka and Kioshi collided with Naruto's body sending the boy back with his friend, the pile of leaves.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP LANDING ON ME!" Naruto yelled.

**Meanwhile near a tree in the middle of nowhere**

Two members of Akatsuki were walking through the forest, one of them was a man who had blonde hair that was in a ponytail, but it was still long enough to cover his right eye, while his left eye had some sort of device on it and he wore the hitai-ate for Iwagakure on his forehead with a slash through the symbol. The second man looked like a hunchbacked…thing and had a piece of cloth around the lower part of his face and wore the hitai-ate for Sunagakure around his neck with a slash through the symbol. A large clay bird flew next to them and was carrying an unconscious blonde girl with blue cat ears and a blue cat tail, signifying she was a neko hanyou and wore the hitai for Kumo on her forehead.

"Deidara?" the hunched back former Suna nin asked the blonde Iwa nuke-nin, identified as Deidara.

"Yes, Sasori hn?" Deidara asked looking around the forest aimlessly.

"Where are we?" the hunched back thing known as Sasori asked. Deidara sweatdropped and gulped.

"Umm, we're…ummm" Deidara then spied a tree on his left. "we're next to a tree" he replied. Sasori sweatdropped and growled.

"I told you we should have stopped and asked for direction, but NOOOOO, you wanted to be the leader and say 'I don't need directions' and look where it got us…stupid ingrate" Sasori said shaking his head in disappointment. Deidara cried anime tears.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Deidara whined.

**(A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 16, I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Will Naruto recover from being thrown in leaves? Will Sasori and Deidara get out of the forest? Will Sakura not be flat chested? Find out in chapter 17: I found the kitty, please review this chapter…please….right now….I'll be watching you BWAHAHAHAHAHA…ha)**


	17. Chapter 17:I found the Kitty

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 17

I Found the Kitty

**(A/N: Hey there readers, I am very sorry for the long wait you all have had to endure before I brought out this chapter, I was very busy with a lot of things this holiday and was traveling a lot this summer. Also I had temporarily lost my inspiration for the story, but now that I've got it back I can continue it and also continue to please you readers now remember keep reviewing the chapters)**

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

_"Arigato Naruto" the green haired jinchuriki said. Then Naruto groaned as he got up, but then he groaned in annoyance as he turned around to hear more screams. He then sighed as Jiraya, Shizuka and Kioshi appeared from the cave exit._

_"Oh boy, here we go again" Naruto said and Jiraya, Shizuka and Kioshi collided with Naruto's body sending the boy back with his friend, the pile of leaves._

_"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP LANDING ON ME!" Naruto yelled._

_**Meanwhile near a tree in the middle of nowhere**_

_Two members of Akatsuki were walking through the forest, one of them was a man who had blonde hair that was in a ponytail, but it was still long enough to cover his right eye, while his left eye had some sort of device on it and he wore the hitai-ate for Iwagakure on his forehead with a slash through the symbol. The second man looked like a hunchbacked…thing and had a piece of cloth around the lower part of his face and wore the hitai-ate for Sunagakure around his neck with a slash through the symbol. A large clay bird flew next to them and was carrying an unconscious blonde girl with blue cat ears and a blue cat tail, signifying she was a neko hanyou and wore the hitai for Kumo on her forehead._

_"Deidara?" the hunched back former Suna nin asked the blonde Iwa nuke-nin, identified as Deidara._

_"Yes, Sasori hn?" Deidara asked looking around the forest aimlessly._

_"Where are we?" the hunched back thing known as Sasori asked. Deidara sweatdropped and gulped._

_"Umm, we're…ummm" Deidara then spied a tree on his left. "We're next to a tree" he replied. Sasori sweatdropped and growled._

_"I told you we should have stopped and asked for direction, but NOOOOO, you wanted to be the leader and say 'I don't need directions' and look where it got us…stupid ingrate" Sasori said shaking his head in disappointment. Deidara cried anime tears._

_"Why are you so mean to me?" Deidara whined._

_NOW_

Naruto and the others we're jumping through the trees in the direction of the scent that belonged to the missing Kumo kunoichi, Nii Yugito, jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko, however as they were jumping Naruto halted. Everyone else stopped too and everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Why are we stopping Naruto?" Shizuka asked.

"Shhh, I hear something on the leaves" Naruto whispered loud enough for everyone too hear. The group quickly got ready for any form of attack, Naruto's ears twitched and in one fluid motion he drew a kunai and threw it, straight as an arrow directly to his left. A yelp of surprise was heard and then the tree leaves rustled as out of the leaves came…a small brown pug. The group stared at the young dog, it wore a blue vest with a smiley face on the back, chocolate brown eyes and wore the leaf hitai-ate as a collar and also had a scroll attached to the back of its vest, just below the neck.

"Pakkun, what are you doing here?" Jiraya asked the dog. Pakkun looked up and waved a paw.

"Oh Jiraya-sama, good to see you again, Naruto please don't aim kunai at me I'm very fragile you know" Pakkun said in a surprisingly deep voice. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head like he does when he's embarrassed.

"Hehe, my bad, gomen nasai Pakkun" Naruto said with a nervous grin. Pakkun waved him off and then turned to Jiraya. The small pug walked over to the Gama Sannin and looked up at the white haired man.

"Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama has some backup for your team" Pakkun said.

"Okay, when will the backup arrive?" Jiraya asked.

"They could be here instantly, just take the scroll from my back and open it. It's a summoning scroll" Pakkun said. Jiraya looked at the scroll and saw the kanji for summoning on it. The white haired Sannin shrugged and then took the scroll and opened it. He placed the opened scroll on the ground and then pumped some chakra into the paper before backing away from it. The scroll began to smoke and then a large plume of…well smoke appeared. Naruto, Sora and Fu squinted to see through the smoke and their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"Nani!" Fu exclaimed.

"It's you guys!" Naruto shouted in surprise. The smoke cleared away to reveal three people, the first was a young boy with raven black hair, onyx coloured eyes and wore a pair of white short pants, black ninja sandals, a weapons pouch was tied to the boy's right thigh, a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on it, the second was a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes, she wore a red dress which ended at the knees over a pair of short pants to help cover her modesty, had a weapons attached to her right thigh and wore black ninja sandals and the final person was a silver haired man with a green jonin vest and wore the Konoha hitai-ate slanted so it covered his left eye and wore a pair of blue long pants with a weapons pouch attached to the right thigh.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and…Sakura" Naruto said and his voice held no emotion when he said Sakura's name.

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Dobe" Sasuke said.

"What's up guys" Sakura said. The two genin and jonin walked over to the group.

"Okay, so people mind putting us up to speed with the mission?" Kakashi asked. Jiraya stepped forward and proceeded t explain.

"Okay, here's the mission, Kumo's jonin, Nii Yugito, was kidnapped by the Akatsuki since she is the jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko. Our mission is to track down the Akatsuki members who kidnapped her and rescue Yugito in the process." Jiraya said.

"I see" Kakashi mused, while putting himself in a thinking pose.

"Kakashi-sensei, who or what are the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. Naruto decided to answer this question.

"The Akatsuki are a group of S class ranked missing ninja from various countries in the Elemental Nations whose goal is to capture all the bijuu and use their power for evil purposes" Naruto said. Sasuke thought for a while and then brought up a question.

"Is..," Sasuke didn't even get to finish as Naruto provided the answer instantly as though he read Sasuke's mind.

"Yes Sasuke-teme, your brother Uchiha Itachi is a part of this organization" Naruto said, Sasuke remained silent after that.

"Okay guys, Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi have Yugito's scent and we are currently on our way to her destination, so they are taking the lead" Jiraya said. The backup team nodded and then the group quickly rushed through the trees in pursuit of Yugito.

**Meanwhile, with Sasori and Deidara**

"Deidara, here's an idea use your bird to fly up and then you can scout for a way out of this Kami forsaken forest!" Sasori growled.

"Hold Sasori I'm thinking, hold it I've got an idea, I can use my clay bird to fly up and then I can scout for a way out of this Kami forsaken forest Hn" Deidara said.

"I am just s brilliant aren't I Sasori-san Hn" the blonde ex-Iwa nin said with a smile and then climbed up on his clay steed. Sasori sighed, they'd been stuck in this forest since they left Kumogakure which was about three days ago and they were running out of time, Kumo would have sent a pursuit team after them and would be almost upon them, if it weren't for Sasori's idea of quickly taking some pieces of Yugito's hair and having Deidara's birds scatter the scent to random locations they would've been caught by now.

"Another reason to hate this baka of a teammate" Sasori grumbled. He then turned as Deidara descended down to the ground. "Well, Deidara, have you found a way out of this place, green is starting to become by least favourite colour"

"Hai Sasori-san Hn" Deidara replied, "I saw a way out of the forest it's about 16 kilometres North West from where we are"

"Good job now come on, we have a lot of ground to cover" Sasori said and then began to trudge along in the direction of the way that will lead him to his freedom of his foliage prison.

"Hey Sasori-san Hn?" Deidara asked his partner in crime.

"Yeah?" Sasori replied.

"I was looking for some clay and it turns out that I had a map in my cloak, isn't that funny Hn" Deidara said with a chuckle. Sasori turned slowly towards his accomplice.

"You mean…to tell me…you had a map…all this time…and you didn't even KNOW IT!" Sasori shouted the last part and began to hyperventilate in anger.

"Hai, hehe Hn" Deidara said with a smile, but then his smile dropped as he saw Sasori pull out his giant steel scorpion tail.

"Uh, Sasori-san, why are you pointing your tail at me? Come on we're pals, buddies, friends to the end" Deidara said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah, come here_ friend_ my tail and I would like to have a talk with you" Sasori said with venom in his tone.

"Now, now Sasori-san, Sasori-san Hn" Deidara said raising his hands in a feeble defense. Sasori lunged and Deidara's scream echoed throughout the forest.

**With Naruto and the others**

Naruto paused and looked back at the other members of the group with a confused look.

"Did you guys hear as if somebody was screaming in terror?" the blonde hanyou asked.

"No, you know Naruto-baka, not everybody here has enhanced senses" Sakura said and proceeded to hit the blonde kitsune hanyou on his head, but as the fist descended, Sora's hand stopped it. Sakura glared at the blonde girl.

"Let go of my hand so I can pummel the baka" Sakura said. Sora's azure eyes stared into Sakura's emerald green ones.

"Listen here bitch, you lay even a finger on my boyfriend and I'll show you what the meaning of pain is" Sora said, killer intent was evident in her words. Sakura remained strong on the outside, but Inner Sakura was panicking her black and white head off.

"**Kuso Kuso, she managed to beat Sasuke-kun how will I match to that, come on Sakura don't do anything stupid" **Inner Sakura said. Sora let go of the pinkette's hand and with one last glare went back to walk next to Naruto. The group all stared at Sora and Sakura.

"See, that's why I learned never to make Sora mad" Naruto said and the group continued forward. After a two hours of walking Jiraya noticed the sky started to get darker.

"Hey guys I think we should set up camp now, it's starting to get dark" the Gama Sannin said.

"Hai Ero Sennin" Naruto said with a foxy grin and made his kagebunshins to get the supplies.

"I told you stop calling me that Naruto" Jiraya said in an angry tone.

"I know, demo it's so much fun to see you mad" the blonde hanyou replied. Jiraya huffed like a child while the rest of the group laughed at his antics, even Sasuke laughed. Later that night after a god dinner of deer and fish the group went to sleep with Naruto and Sasuke doing the first shift of guard duty. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the campfire they made for a few seconds, then Sasuke decided to end the silence.

"Dobe…I mean…Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto's head did a double take.

"Did you just call me Naruto?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well it is your name right?" he asked, Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, but you would usually call me dobe…Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Anyway, Naruto I just want to tell you something" the Uchiha survivor said.

"Well fire away" Naruto said. Sasuke took a deep breath and then proceeded to speak.

"During the war, you know with Orochimaru and all, well when the Hebi-teme died, my curse seal went away, see" he said, Sasuke pulled back his high collar to show that the crook of his neck was curse seal free.

"That's great" Naruto said with a smile, Naruto stopped smiling when Sasuke continued.

"Also, during the war, Sora fought of a large amount of enemy ninja using some kind of gold and silver fire, and it was powerful, but the thing was that she was doing it all for you, so after that battle I learned that you don't gain power from being cold and having no one by you to help you, but through teamwork and the will to protect those precious to you" Sasuke said, Naruto blinked as he looked at his friend. Sasuke then turned and flashed a smile, not a forced one, but an actual smile.

"Naruto, I want us to start over, we could still be rivals, but maybe this time we could be rivals…and friends" Sasuke said and then he put out his hand for Naruto to shake, "what do you say?" he asked. Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke's outstretched hand.

'Sasuke…you have just gained the power you need to surpass and defeat your aniki' Naruto thought and then shook Sasuke's hand.

"Friends" Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously with matching smirks, Kakashi watched from a tree a short distance away. The silver haired jonin smiled underneath his mask, his eye changing into an upside down U shape.

"You've grown Sasuke…Naruto" he said and then silently leaped down from the tree and retreated back to the tent for some sleep.

**The Next Day**

The group packed up and after a light breakfast they were back on track to find Yugito. Naruto and his two pets took one last sniff of Yugito's hair which they brought with them in case they lost the scent. Kioshi then sniffed the air and his crimson eyes widened.

"Oi, minna, we're close, Yugito's about…" Kioshi sniffed the air again, "a few kilometres away" the red dragon said with a toothy grin.

"Okay guys let's hop to it" Shizuka said.

"_Ikuzo/Let's go!_" Naruto shouted and then the group went off at top speed. 'We'll save you Yugito, I swear it' Naruto thought.

**With Sasori and Deidara**

"Deidara, check your map where are we?" Sasori asked.

"Sure thing Sasori-san, demo I wish I could, but I can't because my arm IS BROKEN IN THREE PLACES HN!" Deidara said, screaming the last part causing a few birds to fly away from the trees above and gestured to the arm that was in a clay made cast.

"Did I do that, my bad, well use your other arm, Kami gave you two of those things you know" Sasori said. Deidara muttered a few curse words as well as something about stupid hunched back puppet users.

"Oh stop complaining an check the map" Sasori ordered. Deidara struggled for a few minutes to reach the map in his cloak and then another few minutes to unfold the map.

"Yes, I got it hn" he exclaimed and then he looked at his map.

"Well Sasori-san, we are about in the forest right now and the road is about two more kilometres in the direction we are headed now, the road will lead us to the border between Kusagakure and Amegakure" Deidara said.

"Excellent we're almost back to the hideout" Sasori said, however the duo's victory was short lived. Suddenly, out of nowhere a flurry of kunai appeared and was about to strike Sasori, but then the Akatsuki member dodged the onslaught using surprising speed for someone of his size and the kunai embedded themselves in a nearby tree. Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi then jumped out and then fired three simultaneous fire blasts. Sasori's eyes widened, but then a wall of earth appeared and managed to block the fire.

"You're lucky I have complete mastery of the Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu otherwise you would've been toast hn" Deidara said. The clay bird that was carrying Yugito was then attacked from the left, it's wing chopped clean off, then another strike took off the other wing. Sora sheathed her dual kodachi and then Jiraya moved in and swiped Yugito from the bird's now open mouth. The bird was then destroyed by a wind blade made by Fu and the lightning blade made by Kakashi. The Konoha retrieval team then regrouped and prepared for battle. Jiraya rested Yugito against a tree and checked to see if she was alive.

"She's alive and breathing" Jiraya announced.

"Good, we have to keep it that way" Naruto said his eyes still focused on the Akatsuki duo.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are they?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi then took out a bingo book and flipped through it until he finally found the page with the pictures of the two individuals before him.

"Okay team, they're Sasori of the Red Sand, formerly from Sunagakure and Deidara formerly from Iwagakure, Sasri specializes in the art of puppetry an Deidara can use a certain type of clay that when molded and had chakra added to it, can bring the molded clay to life and then use the chakra in the clay as an explosive" Kakashi read.

"Wow, they did a really good description of us Sasori-san hn" Deidara said.

"Yeah, but the picture of me in the bingo book makes me look fat" the puppet user said.

"Fat-ter" Deidara piped in.

"I'll ignore that" Sasori said, "right now we have get back that jinchuriki" he added. Sasori then drew out his deadly steel tail, purple liquid dripped from the tail's point. Sasori chuckled when he saw the surprise and fear in the Konoha ninja's eyes, Sasori then moved his tail and in a blur of silver chopped down the seven trees behind him in one fell swoop.

"W-What amazing power and speed" Sakura said with fear written all over her face. Deidara looked at his enemies, but then his brain clicked when he saw Naruto.

"Sasori-san isn't that the Kyuubi jinchuriki there, the blonde boy there hn?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked at Naruto and his eyes widened.

"You're right, let's get him too, Leader-sama will reward us for capturing two jinchuriki" the puppet use said. While the two Akatsuki members talked, Kakashi analyzed his opponents.

'Okay Sasori seems to be quite fast and probably equally as strong, and with that tail he would be a handful and to add even more salt to the wound the tail is poison coated at the tip as for Deidara he seems to be more of a stealth user so he's probably not that strong physically' Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a plan we can just use a distraction and then make an escape therefore avoiding any unnecessary fighting" Naruto whispered.

"Great plan, but what will we use as a distraction?" Kakashi asked. Naruto thought for a while and then his eyes brightened.

"Do you know any strong doton jutsus?" he asked.

"Yeah, the most powerful I have right now is _Doton:Ryuugu/ Earth Style: Palace of the Dragon King,_ it creates a giant earth structure of the dragon king's palace, then the dragon statues that have said to be guarding the palace will come to life and attack the enemy however when I do this move I'll nearly be out of chakra instantly, since it's a B ranked jutsu" he replied.

"Doesn't matter, I'll pick you up when you collapse just do it" Naruto demanded. Kakashi nodded and then quickly ran through handsigns, Sasori noticed this and his tail quickly sprung into action, but Sora appeared in front of the tail using incredible speed and blocked it using her dual kodachi.

"Amazing, you must be strong, it us very difficult for a ninja such as yourself at your current rank to block my tail let alone dodge it" Sasori commented. Sora smirked and then her eyes changed to a blazing red. Sasori and Deidara's eyes widened as gold and silver flames sprung forth from Sora's hands and then the flames went towards Deidara. Sasori cursed and released his tail from Sora's kodachi and then used his tail to slam into the holy flames, the fire was hit with such a force that it was deflected upwards where it was outed by the lack of oxygen. Kakashi smirked, Sora had just given him the opening he needed and then Kakashi finished his handsigns and then clapped his hands together.

"Doton: Ryuugu" he shouted and then a loud rumbling was heard as the makeshift Palace of the Dragon King was formed. The four dragon statues in the front of the palace suddenly came to life and sprung forward to attack Sasori and Deidara.

"Now's our chance, Ero Sennin grab Yugito and let's get out of here, Sora we'll talk about what you just did later" Naruto said and then Jiraya grabbed Yugito and the group jumped to the trees. Sasori and Deidara looked at the earth dragons before them.

"Deidara hurry up and kill these things, their getting away with our jinchuriki" Sasori said.

"Hai, hn" Deidara said and then Deidara reached into the pouch on his left hip using his good arm. The palm of his hand then grew a mouth and chewed up the clay in the bag and molded it into the shape of four swans about the size of a rat. Deidara then pumped his chakra into the clay figures and they instantly sprung to life, the birds then quickly flew towards a dragon. As each clay swan descended upon each of the four dragons Deidara formed half of the tora handsign.

"KATSU!" he yelled and then the swans exploded and completely obliterated the dragons. "Oh yeah, I'm good hn" Deidara said to himself with a grin.

Urasai Deidara, come on the enemy is probably not that far ahead of us let's hurry" Sasori said and the two Akatsuki members leaped into the trees after their enemy. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see if the two Akatsuki were following he sighed in relief when he saw no one.

"Ero Sennin, how's Yugito doing?" he asked. Jiraya looked at the blonde woman on his back and saw that she was still unconscious.

"She's still out of it, they probably drugged her with a sleeping agent" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded, but then he heard something in the trees.

"Kuso, everybody down!" he shouted, the group dropped to the forest floor just in time because a dozen birds made entirely of clay about the size of Kakashi's hand flew where they just were and exploded causing the entire forest canopy to erupt in flame and smoke.

"That was close" Fu said as she stared at what was the forest canopy.

"Demo, that means that Deidara and Sasori aren't that far behind" Sasuke said. The group then heard a chuckling ahead of them, they snapped their heads in the direction where the chuckling was coming from.

"Actually, we're already here" Sasori said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Now give us back the jinchuriki or we'll have to kill you, hn" Deidara said. Fu and Naruto glared at their enemies.

"NEVER!" they yelled in retaliation. Deidara frowned and then he tapped his clay cast causing it to shatter and reveal a healed right arm.

"What a shame, guess I'll have to kill you then, but since my arm's better that means that I don't have to hold back...much, hn" the blonde ex-Iwa nin said. Naruto then looked at Sasuke, who looked back at him.

"Sasuke let's see how much you improved, up for some teamwork?" Naruto asked his former teammate. Sasuke chuckled and closed his eyes, he then snapped them open to reveal the deadly Sharingan, two tomoe in each eye.

"Just don't slow me down" Sasuke joked. Naruto chuckled and then the Uchiha survivor and the Kyuubi jinchuriki fell into their fighting stances and got ready for battle.

"Oi, minna..." Sasuke said. Everyone turned towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let Sasuke and I do this battle" Naruto finished as if knowing what Sasuke was going to say.

"Nani, are you two crazy you could get killed" Jiraya said. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and shrugged, they get an easy fight, take down the others grab the jinchuriki and head out, no problem...but now they will learn never to underestimate the tag team duo of Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward away from the group and got into their fighting stances.

"Hahaha, you two are fools if you think you can take down two S-class missing ninja, hn" Deidara said with a laugh and then he and Sasori got ready to fight. Naruto and Sasuke looked at their opponent, the face-off continued for a few seconds. Then the wind blew and a leaf fell from the sky, as the leaf floated downwards, Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and smirked. The leaf then hit the ground and then Naruto and Sasuke blurred away.

"I got to admit, their fast" Sasori said, but then Sasori swung his tail to the right and Deidara launched his fist to the left. Two grunts of pain were heard as Naruto was hit with the flat side of the tail in his chest and Sasuke received a punch to the face and both Konoha ninja were sent flying in seperate directions until they both crashed into a rock and a tree respectively.

"But not fast enough, hn" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Itai, itai, itai" Naruto and Sasuke muttered as they got up on their feet. Naruto then thrust his arm forward and a stream of blue flame rocketed towards Sasori which the puppet user blocked using the steel tail. Naruto then used the flame as a distraction and created ten kagebunshins. Sasuke formed handsigns and launched a fireball at Deidara who used the Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu to block it. Sasuke smirked and then ran forward and made ten kagebunshins.

"Okay Sasuke, NOW!" Naruto yelled and then he and his clones took to the skies by a chakra enhanced jump. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto's move. Sasuke and Naruto then both formed handsigns and their clones then began to dive bomb the two Akatsuki members. Sasori and Deidara chuckled at the two.

"Fools, they can't fight us with a head on attack, hn" Deidara said.

"For once Deidara, I agree with you" Sasori said, but then the former puppet master felt a high concentration of chakra coming from the clones. Sasori looked up and noticed the clones were glowing with chakra. Sasori's eyes widened in surprise, he then turned to Deidara.

"Deidara quick get out of the way these aren't ordinary clones!" he yelled.

"Nani!" Deidara asked. Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"Too late" they said and then with a chakra pulse and the Naruto and Sasuke kagebunshins only a mere three feet away from Sasori and Deidara's spot on the ground, the clones exploded, creating a huge mushroom cloud about eighteen feet tall. Naruto and Sasuke smirked and gave each other high fives.

"Take that bitches, _Naruto/Sasuke Ninpou: Bunshin Bakuden no Jutsu/ Naruto and Sasuke Ninja Art: Clone Bomb Jutsu_" the duo said simultaneously. However their celebration was short lived for Naruto and Sasuke gasped in surprise when the smoke cleared.

"D-D-Demo, that's impossible no one should be able to survive that attack" Shizuka said.

"I know, that attack was probably meant for one hit knockouts" Kioshi added. The smoke cleared to reveal Sasori and Deidara standing in the crater created by the explosion. Sasori's arm was extended though and the creepy part about that arm was that the 'skin' of the forearm had been moved to make a shield over the two of them, slanted poles provided support for the arm's 'skin' extension and the arm was covered in a dense amount of chakra to create a giant shield.

"I must admit you two are strong, very strong indeed since you made me use about nearly an eighth of my chakra to create this chakra shield" Sasori said.

"However, you've had your turn and now it's our turn to attack, hn" Deidara said and then reached into both of his pouches on each side of his waist, the mouths on his hands then ate and molded the chakra infused clay into the shape of five seven foot long snakes. Deidara then pumped a bit more chakra into the clay figures and the reptiles came to life and then using extreme amounts of speed, raced towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"What amazing speed" Sasuke commented, but then remembered to dodge and dodged he did, but the snake was a few feet away from him and Deidara smirked and formed a handsign.

"KATSU!" he yelled and then the snake exploded, luckily Sasuke used the Kawarimi to replace himself with a log. The remaining snakes slithered towards Naruto, but as the snakes were about to strike, Sasuke popped out of the ground and quickly flashed through handsigns.

"_Raiton: Chidori Senbon/ Lightning Style: Chidori Senbon"_ he yelled and then a chidori formed in Sasuke's hand, Sasuke then swung his arm and the chidori was launched from Sasuke's hand and there in midair, the chidori dispersed and took on the shape of four senbon which pierced each snake in the head stopping it. Deidara growled in anger.

"What did you do to my wonderful art, hn?" he asked through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked.

"Using my Sharingan I observed that you have earth natured chakra circulating throughout the clay figurines you make and my chidori is made of lightning natured chakra and using the simple fact that lightning chakra beats earth chakra I made your stupid 'art' useless just like you" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Oooo, you called him useless, burn" Naruto laughed out loud. Deidara changed a new shade of red as his face was full of rage and his blood was boiling with smoke coming out of his ears, figuratively of course.

"THAT'S IT, NO ONE FUCKING INSULTS MY ART, NO FUCKING ONE, PREPARE TO DIE!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, the blonde member of Akatsuki then reached into his pouch and the mouths on his hands quickly formed a small hawk, which Deidara then filled with chakra to increase its size to about that of a horse as the clay hawk breathed its first breath of life. Deidara then jumped on top of the hawk and took to the skies, flying upwards until he reached a height he found suitable. Deidara let loose a devilish smile and then finally Deidara pulled out one of his secret weapons from his clay pouch. A scroll was held in Deidara's hands and then Deidara opened the scroll to open the pocket dimension where his weapon was stored. In a puff of smoke, a large bag full of clay bombs appeared in Deidara's hands.

"NOW DIIIEEE!" Deidara yelled and then began his onslaught of clay bombs at the young Uchiha and Namikaze. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they looked up in surprise as they saw many clay explosives rained down towards them ready to explode on contact once it touches a solid surface. Jiraya and Kakashi quickly grabbed Yugito, Fu, Sakura and Sora and receeded into the bushes to take cover, but Naruto, Sasuke, Shizuka and Kioshi weren't so lucky as they didn't have enough time to run so they did the only thing they could do and that was to dodge. The two ninja and nin-ken used all their flexibility and stamina to continuously avoid the seemingly never ending bombardment of explosives from the sky. It was then that Kioshi got an idea, after dodging a few more bombs, Kioshi found an opening large enough for him to fly through. The young adolescent dragon then spread his ruby scaled wings and took to the skies flying higher and higher into the blue depths of the sky. Kioshi then stopped flapping his wings until he reached a suitable height. Kioshi observed the many flashes of red and yellow from below indicating the explosions. Kioshi then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinpointing Deidara's exact location. Kioshi's scarlet red eyes then snapped open and Kioshi sky dived towards the Akatsuki member. Kioshi then let loose a steady stream of blue fire that surrounded his body making him look like a flaming ball of fire.

"METEOR STRIKE!" Kioshi yelled. Deidara laughed maniacally as he threw down his bombs, but as he was throwing them, Deidara suddenly felt searing heat from above him. Deidara stopped and looked up to see a huge ball of blue flame descending towards him. Deidara's eyes bugged out of his head and then made his bird avoid the burning ball of fire that is Kioshi.

"Kuso, that fucking thing nearly hit me" Deidara said, but then his eyes looked on in awe as the meteor did something that nobody expected it to do, Kioshi turned in mid air and continued his path towards Deidara.

"NANI!" Deidara screamed and the cat and mouse chase began as Kioshi chased after Deidara on his clay hawk. Naruto, Shizuka and Sasuke gasped in exhaustion, continuously dodging exploding clay bombs really takes it out of a person.

"Sasuke *pant* *pant* Shizuka, you two, *pant* *pant* okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Shizuka struggled to get up, but their legs immediately gave out from underneath them and the two fell back down.

"Hai, Naruto *pant* thanks *pant* *pant* to Kioshi" Shizuka replied to Naruto's question. Sasuke just panted and answered with a "Hai". Meanwhile, Sasori who was hiding behind a tree due to Deidara's little episode eyes the blonde Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and the raven haired Uchiha Sasuke.

"Deidara could have killed me, demo at least he gave this opportunity to kill the Uchiha and knock out the Kyuubi jinchuriki for us to take back to base" Sasori of the Red Sands said with a dark chuckle, then Sasori's poison tipped tail revealed itself and the tail silently slithered through the air and poised itself to strike. Sora looked out from behind the bushes and observed the battlefield, it was a bunch of craters and rubble, but out of the corner of her eye, Sora saw something shine. Sora turned her head and her eyes widened in fear as she saw the poison tipped tail of Sasori near Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura had peeked out from behind the bushes and her eyes widened in fear as she saw Sasori's tail near her Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto-kun," she gasped and then Sora leapt out from her hiding spot, her dual kodachi drawn.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura muttered and took out two kunai and jumped out.

"Sora, Sakura no!" Jiraya and Kakashi yelled, but it was too late the two females had gone already. Jiraya punched the ground, "Kuso" he muttered. Fu stared in amazement at the fearlessness Sora showed just now and the green haired jinchuriki looked down in shame.

'I'm not sure I can live to Konoha's expectations of me' Fu thought with a somber look. Then Fu got a determined look in her pink eyes.

'No, I won't let them do this alone, I'll fight for my friends' Fu thought and was about to jump out, but Jiraya held her back.

"Jiraya-sama, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Look, our job is to protect Yugito what if the other one comes for Yugito while we go to fight, we can't risk that" Jiraya said. Fu pouted and nodded knowing that protecting Yugito is just as important. Sasuke and Naruto continued to try and get, Shizuka had managed to get up and move to Jiraya's location. Sasuke then felt a disturbance and his head snapped to the right and saw a large steel tail like thing approaching he and Naruto at high speeds. Naruto's ears twitched and saw the tail, he tried to fire a foxfire ball, but he was still exhausted from aviding the bombs.

"Kuso" the two boys muttered, and they closed their eyes preparing for pain, but their eyes snapped open when pain wasn't what came. The two boys turned to hear the clang of metal against metal. Sora and Sakura were holding back the tail, Sora with her kodachi and Sakura with her kunai.

"Sugoi, you little girls are quite strong, but a nuisance still so I guess I'll have to kill you along with the Uchiha boy" Sasori said darkly and glared at the two kunoichi.

"As if" Sora said, her eyes flashing a fiery red and back to azure. Sakura's green eyes held a determination to protect her precious person, but spoke the same message as Sora.

"You'll never get by us" Sakura said. Sora then eyed Naruto and frowned, the blonde haired kunoichu turned to her hanyou boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun..." she said, Naruto looked up and his eyes widened at what Sora did next, "gomen nasai, Naruto-kun" she finished and then her irises changed from their original azure colour to fiery red.

"Sora, you're stronger so you try to wear him down and then I'll look for an opening and attack" Sakura suggested. Sora nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Sakura" Sora said and then she twirled her kodachi in her hands and then gripped them in stiffly in her hands. Sora's eyes then glowed and then gold and silver flames were expelled from her body and formed the silhouette of the Hijin behind her. Sora sighed and then turned back to Sasori.

"SORA-CHAN!" Narto screamed, his eyes wide with fear. Sora blinked tears and then with a battle cry she charged towards her opponent, the silhouette following behind her, two swords of silver flame held in it hands. Sakura and Naruto stared in awe at the power of Sora. Naruto had tears by his eyes, but although he tried to not let them fall he failed as he closed his eyes.

'Good luck...Sora-chan' he thought.

Kioshi was still chasing after Deidara in the sky. Deidara gritted his teeth, he tried nearly everything against the flaming meteor strike attack, but the explosives had no effect. Deidara then saw as the fireball suddenly put on a spin and gained in velocity. Kioshi was looking at Deidara through the firecoat as he spun towards him. Kioshi then got another idea and then began to spew large fireballs at Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened as he saw Kioshi launch fireballs at him, Deidara then began to do every single evasive maneuver in the book and even making up a few that Deidara didn't even know he himself knew. Deidara finally dodged the last fireball and turned to see Kioshi stop his meteor strike attack since the young dragon was dizzy from all the spinning. Deidara stopped and turned to face the fire breathing reptile.

"So all this time it was just a puny dragon playing a game of cat and mouse, but now this time you will be the mouse, dragon" Deidara said and rushed head on towards Kioshi. Kioshi looked at Deidara with a puzzled look.

"Is this guy really that stupid?" Kioshi asked himself, Kioshi opened his mouth and then breathed a large stream of fire at Deidara. Deidara smirked and flew up to dodge, but was surprised when Kioshi appeared in his face. Kioshi smirked and then spun and slammed his spiked tail at Deidara smacking him right in the stomach. Deidara coughed up blood as the blow struck off of his bird. The bird flew a fast as it could and managed to save its master from hitting the ground. Deidara wiped the blood from his lips and spat out some blood from his mouth.

"The dragon is faster than I thought, better amp it up a bit then" Deidara said with an evil smirk. Deidara then reached into his pouch and made a swan with four pairs of wings.

"This one will be much faster and more agile" Deidara said to himself and then the swan grew in a puff of smoke to about the same size as the hawk and came to life. Deidara then jumped from his hawk to the swan and then Deidara sent the hawk after Kioshi. Kioshi stared at the hawk and then avoided all of its strikes with relative ease.

"This is just too easy" Kioshi said with a chuckle and then timed a powerful tail strike at the hawk's neck, chopping the head clean off and then burning the body and decapitated head. Kioshi smirked, but then Kioshi was met with a strong punch to the gut, followed by a swift kick to the head and then Deidara's swan flew above Kioshi. Deidara jumped off the swan and then performed an axe kick to Kioshi's head sending the young dragon downwards, the swan then came and Deidara jumped over to the swan as he watched Kioshi fall to the forest below.

"Baka ryu, underestimating me like that" Deidara said and chuckled evilly. Kioshi fell down, his head was hurting badly, but Kioshi managed to stabalize himself in the air and stopped himself from falling to the ground. Kioshi then shook his head and glared at Deidara and growled.

"That's it, no holding back" Kioshi growled and then rushed Deidara full speed. Deidara looked on and saw a red blue racing towards him.

'Back for more eh?' the blonde Akatsuki member thought and then the swan avoided Kioshi and Kioshi zoomed past. Kioshi then began to race around Deidara in a circle, surrounding the blonde man in a ring of red. Kioshi then blew out some fire, the ring of red became a ring of purple, and then ring became smaller and smaller as Kioshi drew closer and closer to his target. Deidara then took the only way out and that was up. The swan flew up and the ring exploded in a plume of smoke and flame. Kioshi smirked and then used his speed to race towards the swan, faster than Deidara could comprehend. Deidara was shocked when he saw something scarlet cross his field of vision and then the swan was shredded at the neck, the head of the once beautiful swan fell towards the foliage below. Deidara quickly began to try and make another flying piece of art, but Kioshi began to launch powerful streams of fire at the Akatsuki member, allowing him no time to make another bird as he began to fall.

'Kuso at this rate I might not be able to make a bird in time' he thought. Kioshi then smirked and using his full speed intercepted the falling Deidara and scratched the man on his arm. Deidara howled in pain, Kioshi then followed up with many more blows, such as a head butt to the stomach, then a kick to the knees, a tail slam to the head and stomach, a flaming slash on the other arm and then finally Kioshi kicked Deidara in the stomach so that Deidara flew through the air at a one hundred and eighty degree angle. Kioshi then surrounded his tail in blue flame and then spun.

"_Karyuton: HiRyu Hanma/ Fire Dragon Style: Flaming Dragon Hammer!_" Kioshi yelled and then Deidara was hit with the blow taking the full force of the blow.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Deidara screamed in pain, blood flew from the blonde's mouths as a few rib became broken as well as his collar bone being fractured and his stomach area became covered in second degree burns. Deidara continued to scream as he fell to the ground, luckily he crashed into a tree, and the branches although they added extra harm to his body, reduced the speed at which he was falling and managed to survive the fall and landed on the ground groaning in pain. Kioshi smiled a toothy grin and then flew back down to reunite with Naruto and the others.

Sora slashed downwards with one of her blades, the Hijin's silhouette followed suit, the silver fire blade came down at Sasori. Sasori raised his tail in defense, but the puppet user's eyes widened in surprise as the flaming sword cut right through the tail like a hot knife through butter and continued its path towards Sasori. Sasori then jumped and avoided the crushing blow.

"What raw power, it cut right through my steel tail which is strong enough to be hit by an A-rank Doton jutsu and still be operational" Sasori commented. Sora continued her assault on Sasori who kept dodging. Sasori then opened his coat a bit and a poison smoke bomb flew towards Sora. The Hijin silhouette surrounded Sora with its cloak and the poison bomb quickly melted into nothing. Sora then removed her ultimate defense and continued on the offensive.

"There' no way to beat this thing" Sasori said as he kept dodging. Sora gritted her teeth in annoyance and then thought it was time she finish this as fast as she could. Sora then jumped and began to perform one of her more powerful sword techniques.

"_Kenjutsu: Wangetsu no Hi/ Sword Style: Crescent of Fire"_ she said and then slashed her sword in a horizontal arc, a crescent shaped fire slash went towards Sasori, who barely managed to dodge. The attack cut straight through a dozen trees before finally exploding in a pillar of fire.

"And that was a basic move" Sora said. Sora then attacked again, with a downwards slash, Sasori dodged to the left, so Sora followed up with diagonal upwards slash. Sasori leaned back, but the flaming silver blade managed to catch Sasori's mask catching it a fire. Sasori's eyes widened and then tried to put out the fire. Sora smirked, with Sasori distracted Sakura could then tag team attack with her.

"Sakura now!" the blonde holy flame user ordered. Sakura nodded and then raced towards Sasori running through handsigns.

"_Doton: Kyojin's Seiryoku no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Giant's Might Jutsu"_ Sakura yelled, the ground suddenly began to rumble beneath the ex-Suna ninja. Sasori was then hit with two fists of earth sending him flying upwards. Sora then jumped and flipped and brought down her double kodachi, the Fire god then brought down his two blades of silver fire and slamming the puppet user back down while also cutting Sasori. Sakura then formed more handsigns and slammed her hands on the ground.

"_Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Dragon Blast Jutsu_" the pinkette yelled and then a large dragon of mud and stone rose from the ground and headed towards the falling Sasori. Sora then sheathed her kodachi and then slammed her fists downwards at the falling Sasori. Although Sora wasn't close to the Akatsuki memeber, the Fire god had arms capable of stretching so the Fire god's arms extended and the two fists of golden fire and the earth dragon made contact with the puppet user at the same time in an explosion of fire and earth and lava. A large smoke cloud was created and then Sora and Sakura panted on the ground as they looked at the smoke cloud. Sora was too exhausted and her eyes changed back to azure, but when that happened she suddenly felt a if she was burning for a minute. Her skin felt like it was on fire and then Sora coughed up some blood. Sora's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the red liquid on the ground.

'So it really is true, Otou-san really said I could die' she thought. Sora looked up to see the smoke clear and the burning cloak of Sasori laying on the ground.

"Sugoi, Sora we did it we completely detroyed that asshole Shannaro!" Sakura yelled. Sora smirked and then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

'We did it, we really did it' she thought. Naruto and Sasuke had recovered during the fight and were in awe, Sasuke learned that he should never get Sakura mad again with those jutsus at her disposal. Naruto carried Sora and Sasuke carried Sakura, which to Sakura was a dream come true.

"Sakura, daijobou desuka?" he asked.

"_Watashi wa genki desu. Arigato Sasuke-kun/ I'm fine, thanks Sasuke-kun_" Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded and continued to piggy back Sakura back to Kumogakure.

"Well team, another successful mission" Jiraya said.

"Yeah, but I get to fight the bad guys the next time we meet them" Fu said and pumped her fist in the air earning a laugh from everyone. However, back on the battle field the burning cloak of Sasori had turned to ash, but lurking in the forest a lone figure limped through the woods. The figure walked up to the fallen Deidara and helped him up. The red haired figure looked back at the battle ground.

"Next time, next time I will be victorious...Konoha kunoichi" the red haired figure said and then headed off in the direction of the Akatsuki base.

**After a half an hour walk to Kumo's mountain and another hour climbing up the mountain**

Sora had awakened and had remained quiet for the remainder of the trip, Naruto knew why and he would have to talk to her later about it alsoYugito had regained consciousness along the way and thanked her rescuers.

"Domo arigato, Konoha shinobi" Yugito said and her tail waved behind her.

"I still can't believe someone like you could get tricked by the Nibi into becoming a hanyou" Naruto said. Yugito glared at Naruto.

"Oi, at least I didn't become a kitsune hanyou, kitsune are smelly and canine, neko are cute and fluffy and are waaay smarter than kitsune" Yugito said.

**"You tell him kitten and I didn't trick you agreed to become stronger with my help so I made you a hanyou" **the Nibi said in Yugito's mind.

'But I didn't want to be a hanyou' the blonde kumo jonin told her bijuu.

"Oi, I'll have you know, kitsune are waaay better than Neko because kitsune have better senses, muscle strength and speed, I'll give you all the best for flexibility and agility, but kitsune are still cooler" Naruto retaliated.

**"Yeah, way to come back kit" **Kyuubi cheered to Naruto. The conversation continued like this until the group finally reached the Raikage's HQ.

**Raikage building- Raikage's office**

The Raikage was crying a river, literally, as he thanked Naruto and the others for helping him retrieve Yugito.

"Arigato my friends, you might earn an alliance with us as well as the mission payment if things continue to go like this" A said. **(A/N: For those of you who forgot, Yugito was made a neko hanyou and A is the name of the Raikage).**

"It was a pleasure, Raikage-sama" Kakashi said and bowed. A then reached into a drawer and wrote down the check for each memeber of the retrieval squad.

"Here's your payment, arigato once again and have a nice trip back to you village, I opened the cave slide for you already" A said with a smile. Naruto looked behind him and glared at his team.

"NO landing on me this time ok" he said. Jiraya, Fu, Sora, Shizuka and Kioshi laughed at that, while Team 7 looked as confused as hell.

During the walk back to Konoha, Naruto asked Sora to walk with him.

'Oh boy here it comes' the azure eyes girl thought. "Look Naruto-kun I know what you're thinking, but..." Sora didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence as Naruto had begun to speak his thoughts.

"Why Sora? Why did you use the technique I mean we agreed you would never use it" Naruto said. Sora sighed.

"Naruto-kun we agreed that I would never use the Hijin's flame unless we were in dire need and in order to protect you from the Akatsuki I had no choice, even if the Hijin's fire ends up killing me in the process because of it" Sora said. Then she gasped as she realized that she had just told her boyfriend the risk for using the Hijin's holy flames. Naruto was wide eyed and then became silent and decided to walk a bit faster.

'Sora you baka, how could you tell your boyfriend that you could die, baka, baka, baka' Sora thought as she mentally kicked herself. The group finally made it back to Konoha by the end of the week which took about three days because Naruto, Shizuka, Kioshi, Sora, Sakura and Sasuke were still a bit tired. The group then made it to Konoha and reported the mission to our favourite busty Hokage, Senju Tsunade. After the debriefing, Tsunade allowed everyone to leave except for Jiraya. Tsunade sighed.

"Well Jiraya, what are we going to do? I mean the Akatsuki are moving faster than expected" Tsunade said. Jiraya rubbed his temples and sighed also.

"I-I don't know, I really don't know Tsunade-hime" Jiraya replied. The Slug and Toad Sannin's then remained silent for a while in the office, the wind blew through the window ruffling ther hair a little.

"Why don't we go get some sake to get our minds off of this?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah sure, some sake will do me some good" Tsunade replied as she got up and the two Sannin left the Hokage's office. The two then began to walk the streets of Konoha as the sun began to set. Jiraya stopped in the road and looked at the Hokage Monument, well more specifically the Yondaime's stone head.

'Oh Minato my boy, you might have known what to do in this situation to help your son' Jiraya thought.

"Come Jiraya, you're the one paying you know" Tsunade called.

"Yeah, yeah alright" Jiraya said and went to walk up to Tsunade.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 17 for ya please review, once again sorry for the delay I was busy this summer. Now then read review and be sure to expect some more chapters of Naruto the Fox Sannin especially the next chapter, Chapter 18: Sanbi for Me please)**


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello my readers, I am writing to tell you all, that chapter 18 will take quite a while to make for I will be making it the chapter before the time skip so I am trying to make my longest chapter yet. Also I plan on making a NarutoxPercy Jackson story so those who like these kinds of storied please answer my poll question please and thank you.**

**-K.D. **


	19. Chapter 18: Sanbi for Me Please

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 18

Sanbi for Me Please

**(A/N: Once again sorry for such a long wait on the chapter, but I was planning on making this the chapter before the time skip so I plan on making this my longest chapter...so far so I needed t come up with an awesome plot for this one, I have typed over 20,000 words for chapter and this is now my pride and joy for , anyways please enjoy and please keep reviewing)**

_Previously on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

_"Why don't we go get some sake to get our minds off of this?" Jiraya asked._

_"Yeah sure, some sake will do me some good" Tsunade replied as she got up and the two Sannin left the Hokage's office. The two then began to walk the streets of Konoha as the sun began to set. Jiraya stopped in the road and looked at the Hokage Monument, well more specifically the Yondaime's stone head._

_'Oh Minato my boy, you might have known what to do in this situation to help your son' Jiraya thought._

_"Come Jiraya, you're the one paying you know" Tsunade called._

_"Yeah, yeah alright" Jiraya said and went to walk up to Tsunade._

_**Now**_

Jiraya groaned as he got up from his bed, his head ached and he felt like as if his mouth had been filled with something that wasn't the booze he had last night with the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"Aaagh, note to self, never drink so much sake on a Sunday" Jiraya said to himself and then stood up to stretch his aching, tight muscles. He then did a few torso twists and then cracked his back and neck a few times. "Aaah, much better" he muttered and then the Gama Sannin went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Meanwhile in a cave near the border of River Country**

The giant rock that was the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout opened to reveal the deep, dark cave within. Two men walked in, one was a blonde with mouths on his hands and looked he had been hit with a flaming rock and the other one, a red haired one, who seemingly looked like a soulless puppet helped the blonde one as they walked into the Akatsuki hideout. Then as the rock entrance closed, the two figures became trapped in the darkness of the cave. Then light appeared in front of the blonde and red haired men, in the form of a rainbow coloured man in the form of a hologram with spiky hair and deep purplish grey eyes with a ring like pattern surrounding the pupil of the eyes, he wore the Akatsuki uniform and seemed to have what looked like piercings on his face. The holographic figure then spoke.

"Sasori, Deidara, what the hell is wrong with you two, not only are you late, but you have also returned without the Nibi jinchuriki" the man said in an annoyed tone. Deidara gulped and flinched in fear of the man while Sasori just stared impassively.

"Gomen nasai, Leader-sama, demo it wasn't our fault, we had a run in with our friend the Kyuubi jinchuriki" Deidara explained. The hologram narrowed his eyes in anger and annoyance.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough, so far we have only been able to retrieve the Gobi and Yonbi jinchurikis, the Rokubi is no where to be found and the other six are either under extreme protection or have been taken back to their villages to be put under extreme protection" the Leader said. The Leader then clapped his hands and then a number of rainbow coloured holograms appeared behind the Leader.

"You called Leader-sama?" a tall hologram with a large sword on its back asked with a toothy grin. The Leader looked out of the corner of his eyes at the people behind him.

"Hai, Kisame, I have assembled you all to help me with a certain task." Leader said.

"And what would this task be that you would require the assistance of all of our forces?" a short one with glowing red eyes with three tomoe in each one asked.

"Well Itachi, the Kyuubi jinchuriki you were sent to capture has been meddling with our plans and I need some of you to delay him, for you see the Sanbi, the three tailed turtle, has awakened and Kirigakure is sending out missions for shinobi to come and help with this task. I have a feeling the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto and his companions along with the Gama Sannin, Jiraya will hear of this and probably accept the mission to make sure the Sanbi will not be obtained by our organization. So here's the plan some of you shall delay the team when they near the island where Kirigakure resides, the rest of you will make an attempt to try and knock the Sanbi unconscious during this intervention and then using the special seal I will now give one of you, I will then use my high speed transportation jutsu to make the Sanbi be transported to our lair" Leader explained. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Question, Leader-sama?" the lone female member of Akatsuki asked.

"Yes, Konan?"

"Who will receive this special seal and when will this mission begin?" the hologram identified as Konan asked.

"Ahhh, excellent question my dear, well seeing as how Deidara and Sasori appear to be able to heal in about few weeks, we will begin the mission when they are healed and ready for combat and as for the seal, I will have Zetsu hold onto it since he is best at stealth and can therefore keep the seal safe, but when you have achieved the goal of knocking the Sanbi unconscious, Zetsu will hand the seal over to our newest member" the Leader said. The other members raised their holographic eyebrows in bewilderment.

"A new member, Leader-sama?" Zetsu asked. The Leader looked over at the shadows in the corner of the cave headquarters.

"You may show yourself now" the Leader said, his Rinnengan eyes piercing into the darkness. The group turned when they heard footsteps coming from the corner of the cave. Then their eyes widened when they saw this new member. The new member wore the normal Akatsuki uniform, but the weird thing about him was that he wore an orange mask with only one visible eye hole, a swirl pattern on this mysterious member's mask was shown to originate from said eye hole.

"Now then, my people, meet the newest member our gloomy organisation, Tobi" Leader stated. Tobi turned at the mention of his name and then waved.

"Hiya there, I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said in a childish voice. The other member just blinked and sweatdropped, even Itachi, but it was Itachi alone who noticed something wrong about this cherry little newbie. His Sharingan eyes stared at the single eye hole of Tobi's mask.

'Tobi's chakra, it seems...somewhat...familiar, but I don't know how' Itachi thought and then gazed deeper into the eye hole, that is when Itachi saw the thing that confirmed his suspicions. Itachi's eyes widened.

'No, no way, it can't be. He's supposed to be dead' Itachi thought. Kisame looked at Itachi's face and noticed the change in the Uchiha's emotionless face.

"Something bothering you Itachi-san, about Tobi?" the fish man asked in a hushed tone. Itachi shook his head.

"No it's nothing Kisame, Tobi just reminded me of someone I once knew, but it's nothing to worry about." Itachi said. Kisame blinked and then shrugged, he never realy understood Itachi and they were supposed to be partners. The Leader then relayed the plan to Tobi who nodded in understanding.

"Hai, Leader-sama, I won't let you down" Tobi said in his child like voice.

"Okay, in a few weeks we head for Kiri" the Leader declared.

"Hai Leader-sama" was the reply of the other members of Akatsuki.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto began to wake up from his nice fox nap. He then blinked as the sun shone in his eyes and Naruto looked at his clock. It showed that it was ten o' clock in the morning. Naruto's tail swished slightly and his ears twitched. He then stretched his fox limbs, for when Naruto went to sleep he always did it in his full fox form or beast form as I like to call it. Naruto yawned showing his sharp canines and then he reverted into his hanyou form, wearing his dark blue pajamas with little white foxes on it. His cerulean blue slitted eyes adjusted to the change in light and then he walked downstairs when he smelt breakfast.

"Ohayo Okaa-chan" Naruto called as he walked into the rather large kitchen. Kioshi and Shizuka had already woken up and were now watching a channel on the television about the mythology of dragons, which Kioshi and Shizuka seemed to be very interested in. Naruto snickered lightly whenever he heard Kioshi comment on how the humans narrating the show made quite a number of errors on dragons.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, here's your breakfast, you can go eat on the couch with Shizuka and Kioshi" Kushina said as she handed her son a plate of eggs, sunny side up, crunchy toast with butter, extra crispy bacon and a glass of two percent low fat milk. Naruto sniffed his food and nearly salivated right there.

"It smells great Okaa-chan, arigato" the blonde hanyou replied and then went to go eat with his nin-ken. Naruto happily ate his breakfast as he looked at the dragon channel.

"Dragons have been said to be able to manipulate many elements and some have even been said to be able to fly even without the use of wings. The have scales as hard as steel and are most commonly found in areas near with a lot of natural heat, such as near volcanoes, but there have been legends of the dragons being sealed in a summoning contract and..." the television narrator said. Kioshi rolled his eyes.

"We have our own realm, and we don't necessarily have to live near volcanoes just because we can breathe fire" Kioshi said. Naruto chuckled at Kioshi's comment as he munched on his toast.

"Hey Naruto, can I have some of that bacon?" Shizuka asked. Naruto stared at his seven tailed fox. The black, white striped fox's ears dropped when she understood his silent answer. "Fine...big bacon hogging hanyou" she mumbled under her breath. Naruto continued to eat his breakfast and then when he finished he gave the dishes to his mother and Naruto went up to go have a shower. After his shower Naruto dressed himself in his usual outfit of black pants, black ninja sandals, a forest green t-shirt with the kanji for fox on it in black and his hitai-ate wrapped securely around his forehead. When Naruto returned downstairs he heard the voice of his teacher, Jiraya. Naruto stopped a few steps before the first floor of the house to listen to his mother's conversation.

"I think it's time I teach him our family techniques, I mean although he has complete mastery of his bloodline and every technique that comes from it, he still needs to learn the Uzumaki clan fuuinjutsu" Kushina said. Naruto heard Jiraya sigh.

"Kushina, the boy is too young to be doing that kind of jutsu style he should be focusing on focusing more on his genjutsu skills, I mean come on the kid is practically a failure in that department." Naruto sweatdropped at that comment.

'But it's true I can't make a genjutsu to save my life' Naruto thought.

"No Jiraya" Naruto heard his mother say, "Naruto is my son and I have complete choice on what I should decide my child should learn and I believe it should be fuuinjutsu, I mean without it, you or Konoha for that matter would have known nothing about it, in fact the Uzumaki clan could have demolished Konoha using our space time manipulation fuuinjutsus and how would have Minato-kun made the Hiraishin and the Shiki Fuuin without our knowledge, it's final he will learn Fuuinjutsu with me" Kushina said in a matter of fact tone. Jiraya grumbled something under his breath, Naruto heard something along the lines of 'troublesome', 'Uzumaki's' and 'red-heads'. Naruto then chose to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Okaa-chan, Ero Sennin" Naruto greeted.

"Stop calling me that" Jiraya growled. Naruto thought as he put up a glare at Jiraya's own.

'Fuuinjutsu, sounds difficult yet good, but I really need help in my genjutsu, what to do, ah I got it' Naruto said and his eyes brightened when he got an idea. "I heard your conversation" he stated. Jiraya and Kushina blinked and then their eyes widened.

"NANI!" they yelled, Naruto covered his sensitive fox ears.

"Yeah I heard every word and I think that I should learn my family fuuinjutsu" Naruto said, Kushina smirked and looked at Jiraya.

"See 'Ero Sennin' my Naruto is a smart boy and he knows what he wants and that to learn Fuuinjutsu HA in your face" Kushina bragged. Jiraya frowned.

"But.." Naruto continued, the two adults turned towards Naruto, "I also believe that I should work on my genjutsu skills since they are rather non existent, but since I couldn't decide on which to choose I came up with my own solution" Naruto said.

"Well, fire away, what's this big plan of yours gaki?" Jiraya asked.

"Well I could use kagebunshin and then have a few go with Ero Sennin to learn genjutsu and then I will go and learn Fuuinjutsu from Okaa-chan, simple yet brilliant, no?" Naruto explained.

"Genius" Jiraya said and then ruffled Naruto's hair with a smirk. "Just like your father" Naruto smiled at the praise.

"Well you'll start your training now, today, Naruto because for fuuinjutsu it takes a long while for you to become a master of it so to start it off here are some books on sealing made by the Uzumaki clan, it should teach you everything you need to know on sealing and how fuuinjutsu works and a few beginners techniques in the first book, a few intermediate skills in the second and a couple advanced in the third book" Kushina said as she opened a rather small scroll. On the scroll were a large amount of seals which even Jiraya baffled.

"So many seals just for books" Jiraya said.

"These aren't any ordinary teaching books, these are the very foundation books that started the world's journey into using fuuinjutsu, dating back to Uzumaki Arashi when he was just a young boy" Kushina. Jiraya nodded, Arashi, one of the first Uzumaki clan members, was a legend in the art of sealing, with sealing techniques that have been said to be able to have the user be able to seal an entire mountain into a small slip of paper. A poof of smoke then appeared on the scroll and four rather large books (**A/N: Around the size of the Lost Symbol book by Dan Brown)** appeared in Kushina's hands. Kushina handed the three book to Naruto.

"Start cracking" she said. Naruto looked at the books and sweatdropped at their titles. The first was called, 'The art of Fuuinjutsu for Dummies by Uzumaki Arashi' the second book was called, 'The art of Fuuinjutsu for partial-dummies by Uzumaki Arashi' the third book was called, 'The art of Fuuinjutsu for Once-has-been-dummies by Uzumaki Arashi' and the final book was named, 'The art of Sealing for Geniuses by Uzumaki Arashi'. Naruto then noticed some fine print below the title of the fourth book, it read 'this book is only for those who read the first three books'. Naruto sighed and then rested the books on the floor before forming his favourite cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he said and then eight kagebunshins of the blonde hanyou appeared in puffs of smoke. "Alright you five go with Ero Sennin to learn the genjutsu exercises, you three, you stay with me to read these four books" Naruto ordered.

"Sure thing boss" the clones replied and then set to work. Jiraya lead the Naruto clones to the backyard of Naruto's house while Naruto and his three other clones each a took a sealing book and then went to go to the library where it was quiet so they could read in peace.

"Hey Shizuka, Kioshi, I'm gonna be in the study/library upstairs in case you need me for anything" Naruto called out.

"Okay Naruto" the two animals replied before returning to their cartoon network television show, they were watching the first episode of the newest series of Pokemon in the Ishuu Region. Naruto then sighed and looked at his clones, who then all looked at the books. Naruto and his clones then looked at Kushina with a pleading look as if to ask her, 'Do we have to?'. Kushina nodded and then pointed to the stairs. Naruto sighed, this was gonna be a looong day. Naruto then climbed the stairs up to the third floor and then he and his clones entered the study/library.

"Well guys we have little time to finish these books, so let's get started" Naruto commanded.

"Hai, taichou" the kagebunshins responded and then all four Narutos simultaneously opened their books and began reading. Each book started with an introduction about the author and also a picture of the author, Uzumaki Arashi. Naruto observed the picture, Arashi had the trademark red hair of the Uzumaki clan, he wore a dark blue cloak with white dragons sewn on in silk, a pair of black sandals and had a book in his hand with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. Arashi was slightly tanned and had piercing grey eyes, like that of a storm cloud's, a hint of humour was shown in then and had shoulder length brown hair with a matching beard reaching his mid-chest.

'So this is Arashi, he looks so serious, yet the look in his eyes shows that he was very fun loving.' Naruto thought. Then Naruto read all about the man and then moved on to the first chapter of the book titled, What is Fuuinjutsu? Naruto flipped through the pages to see how long the chapter was, it was only five pages long.

'I could handle that' he thought. Naruto then read the first chapter and then the second in around ten minutes, but as Naruto continued he noticed that each chapter was longer than the next, but Naruto didn't let that stop him and he continued to learn about fuuinjutsu. However, Naruto was interrupted along the way because apparently the kagebunshins he had sent with Jiraya kept dying for some strange reason because when Naruto received the memory of one clone, Naruto learned that it had died by...a large meteor that slammed into it and another had dispelled itself because it saw one of his worst nightmares, him being eaten by his favourite thing, ramen. Naruto shuddered and then continued.

**12 Hours Later**

Naruto sighed with relief as he finally finished the book.

"Finally I finished that book, as informative and interesting as it was, that thing was long" Naruto complained to his clones. The clones nodded and then after a few more minutes of reading their books, the clones finished also and then with a bow to their creator they dispelled themselves and the memories of each clone entered Naruto's mind who then blacked out from information overload, but who could blame him after receiving 2800 pages worth of information of the many facts and techniques of sealing. A few minutes later Naruto woke up, rubbing his head.

"Well time to go see Okaa-chan" the young hanyou said and then walked down the stairs to the first floor where his mother waited. Kushina was lying down on the couch, sleeping quietly with Kioshi and Shizuka curled up next to her. Naruto then tip toed towards his mother's sleeping form and then cautiously poked her with his finger. Kushina mumbled a bit and then Naruto poked her face again, again...and again. Naruto sighed in defeat and then turned to leave, but then he heard Kushina's voice.

"Naruto, you didn't have to poke me you know" Kushina said with a yawn. The red headed Uzumaki stood up and then walked towards her son and then she led Naruto outside to the quite large backyard. Naruto looked around. Kushina blinked in confusion.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Where's Ero Sennin?" he asked.

"Oh he left a while ago after all your clones died, but they learned how to detect genjutsu, Jiraya says you have to learn how to dispel genjutsu next" Kushina informed him. Naruto nodded. "So then, first I'm going to ask you questions on fuuinjutsu and hoping that you have read the four books I gave you, you will answer each question, I don't expect all of them to be correct, but at least you would have attempted" Kushina said.

"Hai Okaa-chan" he replied. Kushina smirked.

"Okay first question, what is Fuuinjutsu?" she asked. Naruto answered that question quickly.

"Fuuinjutsu is the study of seals, their usage and how to use them. Fuuinjutsu is an ancient jutsu style invented hundreds of years ago by the founder and past leader of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Satoshi who then took Arashi's granfather on as his apprentice. The Fuuinjutsu skills are used in various tasks such as in battle, summoning and also in the art of sealing something in a dimensional pocket, which where an item is stored when it is put into a scroll or piece of paper." Naruto answered confidently. Kushina smiled at her son.

"Correct, next one, How do you make a seal?" Naruto had to think for that one and then the answer came to him.

"Ah, To make a seal, one must first create a special ink made from unique ingredients, these ingredients are white rose petals, water, octopus ink, the tail of the rare purple komodo dragon and finally" Naruto shuddered, "the urine of a white, green eyed tiger" he said. Kushina chuckled.

"Yes, now continue" Kushina said.

"Now then when these ingredients are mixed together, you must then heat the ingredients for thirty seconds under extreme chakra. The chakra will melt the solid ingredients and remove any impurities from the water, squid ink and any sugar from the urine. The ingredients will then mix and immediately form a black liquid, the ink used in sealing." Naruto finished with pride.

"Well done Naruto, I couldn't have said any better myself, now then you have more questions to answer" Kushina said. Naruto groaned.

"But Okaa-chan" Naruto looked at his mother's gaze, "how long will I have to keep this up?" he asked. Kushina looked at the sun, it was about five in the evening.

"We'll keep up your theory until midnight, if you can answer all the questions I have for you by then I will have deemed you be ready for the practical part of fuuinjutsu" she said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, let's get this over with" he said.

"Okay, now then next question, How is something sealed into a scroll?" she asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

While Naruto was suffering under the extreme torture of his mother's questions, Team 7 was training in their usual area.

"Come on Sasuke, you have to move faster if you want to be able to catch me" Kakashi said. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and then channeled chakra into his legs and then dust was thrown up into the air as Sasuke's speed increased. Sasuke smirked as he was nearing Kakashi, his arm stretched out to reach for the silver haired jonin, but Kakashi then disappeared in a blur of speed and Sasuke ended up catching nothing but air. Kakashi then reappeared leaning against a tree with his Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

"Good job Sasuke, you almost got me that time" Kakashi commented. The silver haired jonin then looked over at his two genin students, ever since Naruto became chunin, Team 7 just didn't feel the same as before.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do next?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked surprised, the emotion visible in his single eye, Sakura really wanted to train.

"Well Sakura, I was thinking of doing some taijutsu training now, so Sakura here fight my kagebunshin, Sasuke you can rest" Kakashi ordered and then with a cross shaped handsign an exact copy of the silver haired jonin appeared. Sakura and the clone then started to face off. The wind blew through their hair and then the Kakashi clone disappeared. Sakura was wide eyed as she was too late to see the punch heading for her stomach. Sakura doubled over as the air was knocked out of her. The clone followed up with a spin kick to her chest sending her spiraling to the ground.

"Sakura stop gawking and start getting serious for once, you would already be dead by now" Kakashi yelled from his tree where Sasuke was resting, watching the match. Sakura gritted her teeth in anger as she got up.

'No, I won't be weak, I have to keep trying to get stronger' Sakura thought, determination shone in her emerald green eyes. The kagebunshin's eyebrow rose in amusement.

'So she finally gets it, well let's see Sakura's true potential' the clone thought. Sakura gave a battle cry and lunged at the clone. Sakura then jumped and threw multiple kunai at the clone, but Kakashi's kagebunshin dodged all of them and then formed handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" it yelled and a raging fireball flew from the clone's mouth. Sakura formed some handsigns of her own.

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu" she cried and a wall of mud rose from the ground. Sakura then formed more handsigns, "Doton: Ken no Tsuchi" she yelled and a sword made entirely f stone formed in her hand. Sakura then leapt up and positioned the sword to slam on the clone's head. The clone jumped back and then it ran towards Sakura and a kick flew, nearly hitting Sakura's face, but then Sakura countered with a swing at the clone's legs. Kakashi's clone leapt and stood with expert balance on the edge of the sword's blade. Kakashi's kagebunshin then formed handsigns.

"_Raiton: Raiken no Jutsu/ Lightning Style: Lightning Fist Jutsu"_ the clone yelled and then Sakura's sword was demolished and then the clone quickly appeared in front of the pink haired girl's face and then launched a punch to her gut, followed up by two more punches and a powerful backhand to her face. Sakura once again went down, but she got back up.

'Good, she's actually improving, I'm still surprised that she's lasted this long with my kagebunshin though' Kakashi thought and the fight continued.

* * *

**In a cave on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni**

A young man sat inside of the cave,a fire was made lighting up the darkness of the seemingly very spacious cave. The man was nearly six feet tall, he had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail and wore a green muscle t-shirt which was worn under a black jacket and a pair of black long pants with black sandals, but the man's most distinguishing characteristic was that he was missing an eye, an eye patch covered the socket and his other eye was a golden colour that seemed to be on fire as the fire reflected in his eye. Then the man made a few handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled and then a large plume of smoke was made and there standing before the man was an exitiumarum, the dark destroyer, the main enemies of the holy dragon summoning clan. This exitium was a deep orange colour with purple eyes, but still had the same combination of animal body parts and this one was much bigger than Necare, about nearly three times as big **(A/N: If you don't remember what an exitium looks like check chapter 16).**

"What the...where am I and who are you human?" the exitium asked, green flames licked its lips as the exitium prepared to incinerate the man. The man then looked at the exitiumarum with his lone golden coloured eye.

"I am the summoner of your clan, I had stumbled upon the contract and signed it giving me the ability to summon your kin as for where we are, we are in the cave where the dragon lord, Gendora stored you contract sealing it from the world, I'll admit it was quite difficult to find the contract and then get past the various traps." the man said. The deep orange exitium blinked, but nodded.

"And what would be your name, human?" the exitium asked.

"It is common courtesy for one to address their name first" the man said with a smirk. The exitiumarum fumed silently.

"Well if you must know I am _Flamma** (A/N:flame in latin)**_ and the fourth in command of Lord Nox Umbra **(A/N:Nox Umbra is Night Shade in latin) **the leader of the exitiumarum, but we call him Lord Nox for short". The man nodded.

"So what is your name human?" Flamma asked again.

"I am Torio" the man said.

"Now then...Torio...what is your purpose of summoning me here?" Flamma asked. Torio chuckled evilly.

"Well young Flamma, I have summoned you to give a message to Lord Nox Umbra, tell him I have found the dragon summoner" Torio said. Flamma's eyes widened in surprise before an evil grin spread across his face. Flamma looked at Torio with his purple eyes.

"Are you sure this person you have found is the dragon summoner?"

"Quite sure, he has a young fire dragon as his partner and I have witnessed him summon Hayaikaze when I sent out Necare to scout the area" Torio said.

"Necare was always a fool, it is a disgrace to our clan that he lost to that pathetic wind dragon, anyways I will pass on this information to Lord Nox and tell him to ready the troops for the upcoming war and that the war between our two species will once again commence" Flamma said. The cave was silent for a while, other than the sound of the crackling fire. Then Flamma asked a question, "By the way what is the name of the dragon summoner?" Flamma said. Torio smirked as the image of the dragon summoner's face came to mind.

"The boy's name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Torio spoke. Flamma nodded and then disappeared in a swirl of purple flame. Torio cackled loudly, the laughter echoing across the cave walls. "Soon...soon my plan to take over the world will be realized, but first I have some allies to recruit"

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

It was finally midnight and Naruto's brain felt exhausted he had managed to answer all of Kushina's question correctly only getting one or two wrong.

"So much pain, need aspirin" the young hanyou moaned. Kushina sat down on the lush grass of their backyard.

"Okay Naruto-kun, we're done you have passed the test with flying colours and I deem you worthy to practice our clan's fuuinjutsu techniques" Kushina said with a large grin. Naruto chuckled and then got up to his feet. Kushina stood up also and the two went back into the house.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at her son, surprised he was so eager to learn fuuinjutsu.

"Well I was thinking that we would start with making seals and then after that I will teach you on how to seal things into scrolls" Kushina said. Naruto nodded.

"Demo, Okaa-chan where are we going to find all the ingredients for the sealing ink, I mean the purple komodos have been said to be extinct" Naruto said. Kushina smiled at her son which confused the blonde Namikaze/Uzumaki.

"Okaa-chan why are you smiling at me like that, it's creepy" Naruto said.

"Come Naruto, I want to show you something and bring Kioshi and Shizuka too, I want them to see this also" Kushina said. The two then entered the house where Naruto went into the kitchen first to help with his headache problem by taking the aspirin. Then he went into the living room where Kioshi and Shizuka were still sleeping.

"Oi, get up two, Okaa-chan wants to show us something" Naruto ordered. The two animals did not respond and continued snoring. Naruto then got an idea, he went into the kitchen and got a piece of chicken from the pantry. He then came back to the living room and then held the piece of raw meat in front of the noses of his two pets. The two snored before stopping to sniff the air. Naruto was confused.

'They can smell things in their sleep' Naruto thought. The two animals then drooled and jumped for the chicken, Naruto quickly moved the piece of meat away and the fox and dragon landed on the ground with a loud thump right on their craniums. A bark and a growl of pain was heard throughout the house.

"Itai, itai, itai" Kioshi and Shizuka groaned nursing their damaged skulls. Naruto chuckled which caused the two to turn their heads in his direction. Shizuka and Kioshi glared at their master with killing intent directed at him.

"That was mean Naruto" Shizuka said.

"Yeah dude, not cool" Kioshi added.

"Gomen nasai" Naruto said with another chuckle, "demo I couldn't resist anyways, Okaa-chan wants us to see something" Naruto said.

"Okay fine" Shizuka said and the three of them went to meet Kushina in the kitchen, but Kioshi stopped.

"Matteo Naruto" he said. Naruto and Shizuka stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Kioshi?" Shizuka asked.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he said gesturing to the piece of chicken in Naruto's hands. The two sweatdropped and Naruto then threw the piece of chicken in the air and then Kioshi jumped quickly burnt the chicken piece to a crisp before chomping with loud crunching sounds.

"Right, now let's go see this thing that your Okaa-chan wants us to see" Shizuka stated. When the three met Kushina, the thirty nine year old woman told them to follow her. Kushina led them to the staircase carrying them up to the top floor where the attic was. Kushina then looked around as if sensing for any intruders. When she sensed none, Kushina began to form handsigns. _Inu/Dog, Ryu/Dragon, Saru/Monkey, Tori/Bird, Inoshishi/Pig, _Kushina then clapped her hands together.

"KAI!" she yelled and then their was a loud rumbling in the house. Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi struggled to maintain their balance and then the house just stopped shaking. Kushina turned and smiled. "Hold on now you three" she instructed.

"Nani, what do you meeeeaaannnnnnnnnnn!" Naruto's question was answered as the entire attic floor disappeared as if it were a genjutsu. Naruto, Shizuka, Kioshi and Kushina fell down, down and down, each floor of the house became intangible. Kioshi tried to spread his wings and fly, but it was as if gravity had increased thus keeping him from flying. Kushina was laughing as if it were a game.

'What in the name of Kyuubi-sama is going on?' Shizuka thought as she fell.

"Okaa-chan, you're insane" Naruto said.

"I know" she replied. The four continued to go down.

"Shouldn't we have hit the ground by now?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Nah, give it another minute, the place I want to show you is beneath the house" Kushina said.

"Hai" Naruto said.

**Five minutes later**

The four landed on their feet as they finally hit rock bottom of their long drop to...wherever this was.

"Where are we?" Kioshi asked.

"It's pitch black, I can't see a thing" Shizuka said.

"Shizuka try your fire and see how long this cave is" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah good idea" Shizuka said, but as she took in her breath.

"Stop!" Kushina ordered.

"Nani, but Okaa-chan" Naruto looked around the darkness for his mother.

"Naruto, I said no" Kushina said in the tone that only a mother ordering her son to do something could make. Naruto told Shizuka to stop, and when he did, Kushina began to channel chakra. Kushina then formed handsigns.

"_Akari/Light_" she said. Then all of a sudden, the cave was flooded with white light. Everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the light. It was as if the sun just shone all of its light in your face.

"Aaagh, that burns" Naruto said as the light flooded back into his eyes. The light died down and Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi looked to see light at the end of the cave.

"Follow me" Kushina said and then the four walked out of the cave. Naruto, Kioshi and Shizuka were in awe at what they saw, outside the cave wasn't what they had expected. Outside was a lush forest, a large cave ceiling hung quite high above their heads, as high as the Hokage monument. Large prehistoric looking creature flew across the sky and giant animals walked the land in front of them. However, before they could take another step, a large wall of stone with the Uzumaki swirl on it appeared, blocked their path. A voice spoke from the wall.

"State your name and the names of those who travel with you" the voice spoke.

"Come on Otou-san don't be like that" Kushina spoke to the wall. The wall was silent for a while.

"Kushina is that really you?" the wall spoke.

"Yeah, now how about letting down the wall so we can get to your house" Kushina said.

"Oh yeah right, come on young daughter, to think you were pronounced dead for thirteen years, is my grandson there too?" the wall asked.

"Yeah, Naruto's here" Kushina said.

"Well come on, but hurry up my tofu's getting cold" the wall said and then with a rumble the wall disappeared beneath the earth. Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi had their mouths hanging as they looked at where the talking stone wall was.

"There's a talking wall down here that knows us" Naruto said.

"Nah, it's just your grandfather's security system, he owns this entire area down here" Kushina said.

"You keep my grandfather...your father in an underground jungle at more than a thousand feet deep far away from any civilization directly beneath the house" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Yeah, so?" Kushina said.

"What do you mean 'so?' you keep your own father underground and you don't think that's the slightest bit strange!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"No, not at all, now come on we have to get there before the dinosaurs come out" Kushina said and began to jog off in a random direction.

"There are dinosaurs down here too?" Naruto yelled and then Naruto quickly transformed into his full fox form before running on all fours, Shizuka running next to him and Kioshi taking to the skies. After a few minutes of running, they all came to the front of a rather large house made entirely of wood, mud and stone with large leaves used to make a roof.

"Oi, Otou-san, we're here!" Kushina yelled. There was a rustling within the house and then the door of stone was opened and standing behind said door was a man with red hair like Kushina's and wore a normal male ninja garb, but it was frayed and ripped in various places. The man looked to be fifty years old and there were a few silver highlights in his hair.

"Ah, Kushina it's so good to see you, you make an old man of seventy feel very happy" Kushina's father said, "ah and this young blonde fox must be my grandson, Naruto hello I'm your grandfather, Uzumaki Aoi"

"Yeah, how did you know I was Naruto and...you're seventy years old?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, of course I am why would you think I'm not?" Aoi asked. "And as for how I know it's you Naruto, it's because you have that unbridled determination in your eyes that all Uzumakis possess" he added with a smile.

"Well you look to be around fifty" Naruto said.

"Oh, well didn't my daughter tell you, we Uzumaki's have prolonged lives, living to at least one hundred and ten years before dying" Aoi said with a smile.

"I wanted to tell him, but I was busy" Kushina said with a huff. Aoi chuckled.

"Well don't just stand there come in, come in it's lunch time and I have some nice tofu in here with your names on it" Aoi said. Kushina walked in, but Naruto hesitated.

"Ummm, is it safe in there?" he asked.

"Well, any place that is considered shelter in an area full of carnivorous dinosaurs, wild cats and so on, must be safe" Aoi said with a smirk. Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi then flinched as a loud roar, like thunder echoed throughout the forest.

"What are you guys waiting on, let's go in" Naruto said and the three entered the house and shut the door. The house was rather spacious, it was two stories high, coincidentally had 3 bedrooms, and a kitchen.

"Where's the bathroom?" Shizuka asked.

"Why the bathroom is outside" Aoi said. Shizuka blinked and then smiled.

"Finally a place where I can do my business anywhere I want" Shizuka said, "arigato Kami-sama" Aoi and Kushina smiled before Aoi told his daughter to walk into the kitchen with him.

"So Kushina, why are you here, you almost never visit" Aoi said with a serious look.

"I am teaching Naruto sealing and I want him to learn how to make the ink used for our family fuuinjutsu, he knows the theory of our fuuinjutsu like the back of his hand so I know he's ready" she said. Aoi nodded.

"Very well, I will go collect the purple komodos and white tiger urine for you while you can get the other things" Aoi told Kushina.

"Demo, Otou-san I want Naruto to get the things himself, it will not only teach him survival skills, but also how to do things on his own" Kushina said. Aoi glared at his only daughter.

"Kushina, I thought you would know better than to say the boy needs to learn to do things himself, my friends from above have watched Naruto, while you were pronounced dead, Naruto was belittled and ridiculed by the adults and the children did not want to make friends with him." Aoi said, he paused before continuing, "he has been denied a proper education because all his teachers hated him because they saw him as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and therefore had to teach himself how to do things himself, I think he's more than capable for doing things himself" Aoi said. Kushina looked down in shame.

'He's right, I had left him to fend for himself for thirteen years, how could I not faith in my own child?' Kushina thought.

"Kushina, just do your things, young Naruto knows you care for him and want to do what's best for him, but sometimes you should just let him take a break once in a while" Aoi said and then the red haired old man left the house. Kushina sighed and walked into the living room, she saw Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi all asleep on the ground laying on a pile of leaves. Naruto was still in fox form and his paws scratched his ears before becoming still.

'You deserve the break Naruto' Kushina said with a smile and then she left the house also.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn and scratched his fur. Naruto stretched his fox limbs and then got up before transforming back into his hanyou form.

"Ohayo sleepy head" Aoi said coming into the room where Naruto slept.

"Ohayo, Oji-san, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Well we have some Pterodactly meat in the fridge" Aoi said. Naruto blinked, a puzzled look on his face.

"How'd you get a fridge down here?" Naruto asked.

"The same way I got all the other appilances Kushina sent to me today, through fuuinjutsu" Aoi answered.

"She brought you household appliances so early in the morning?" he asked, Naruto's tail swished back and forth as he looked at his grandfather.

"Well, I need to keep the ingredients fresh" Aoi said, now come on and eat" Aoi said, "we have a lot of work with sealing for you to do" Naruto nodded and then went downstairs in the kitchen. His mother was already down there cooking the pterodactly meat. She then put the cooked pterosaurs meat on a plate and gave to Naruto.

"Here you go sweetie, eat up and take a bath in the nearby river also here's a scroll with some extra clothes sealed inside for you, because you start your training today" Kushina said with a smile. Naruto nodded lazily, he wasn't much of a morning person. He ate his meal of pterosaur meat and then walked towards the river, however a pack of raptors jumped out of the brush and attacked Naruto. Naruto instantly became wide awake and jumped out of the way of the meat eaters six inch claw. Naruto then began to run, the raptors hot on his trail. Naruto groaned in annoyance and then formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he said and then about 500 kageunshins appeared and scared away the pack. Naruto then managed to take his bath in the river in peace...with his army of 500 clones watching for anymore dinosaur intruders. Naruto quickly made it back t the house and shut the door.

"Oh good, you're back and alive" Aoi said with a smile. Naruto panted and glared at his grandfather.

"You knew I would be nearly eaten by raptors and you let me go out there" Naruto said as he regained his breath.

"Mabye" Aoi said with an innocent look on his face.

"I hate you right now" Naruto said.

"Sure you do" he said in a sarcastic tone, "Now let's start your training" Aoi said. The two then sat on the literally stone cold floor. Aoi then took out a brush from his tattered pockets. Naruto wondered how that even though his grandfather bathes and cleaned himself, he never washed the clothes he wore and yet he always smelled well, 'unsmelly'.

'Weird' Naruto thought to himself and then directed his attention to the floor where his grandfather placed the brush. Aoi channeled some wind chakra into the brush making the bristles of the brush very sharp. He then cut through the stone floor and drew many various seals on the ground in a circular pattern. The seals glowed a bright blue and then Aoi formed handsigns and slammed his hand in the centre of the circle where it was blank. The seals then glowed brighter before they suddenly started to move and swirl into a blue tornado. The tornado disappeared after a while and in its place a large scroll was there. Aoi opened the scroll where some kanji were already written in. Aoi then pumped some chakra into the largest seal which was in the centre of the scroll. Then in a large plume of smoke, the various ingredients needed to make the special sealing ink appeared.

"Umm, Oji-san you forgot the water" Naruto said. Aoi looked and grinned sheepishly.

"So I did, just go get a pot from the kitchen and go get the water from the river" Aoi said. Naruto got up and fetched the pot from the kitchen, and then doing the smart thing when living in a world filled with dangerous man eating reptiles and other animals, made a kagebunshin to get the water. The clone ran outside and then a few minutes later the clone rushed back in, the pot filled with water, however Naruto looked outside the open door and a few metres away the same raptor pack from earlier this morning was seen running towards the house wanting to make a meal of Naruto's clone. Naruto panicked and tried to think of something. Aoi saw the raptors also and then with a sigh got up an casually stepped outside the door. The raptors were only a few feet away from Aoi, but as they were about to strike they halted when Aoi opened his mouth and made a series of whistles and a sound that sounded like aloud throaty coughing kind of sound**. **One of the raptors then stepped forwards, most likely the alpha female which was the leader of the pack **(A/N: Watch Jurassic Park 3 and you'll understand what I mean)**. The alpha then responded to Aoi's sounds with her own whistling and throaty coughing sounds. The two conversed for a while before the pack turned to go and look for another type of prey.

"Nani, Oji-san you can speak Velociraptor" Naruto cried in surprise. Aoi chuckled.

"Actually, my naive grandson, those were Deinonychus, but they are cousins to the Velociraptors as for how I know how to speak their language, let's just say when you live in a land forgotten by time, you tend to pick up a few tricks" Aoi said. Aoi then walked back into the living room and then Naruto took the pot from his kagebunshin which later dispelled itself. Naruto then began to make the sealing ink by pouring, grinding, mashing, grating and mixing the various ingredients. He then heated the pot of sealing ink for thrity seconds with high temperature chakra. He then stopped and folded his arms in triumph. Aoi then looked over at the pot's contents and then swetadropped as he looked at the pot.

"Naruto...do you know umm what colour this is?" Aoi asked.

"Well Oji-san it's obviously black" Naruto said, "isn't it?"

"You tell me, does that look like black to you?" Aoi asked. Naruto peeked to look at his pot and his eyes widened in surprise, the mixture was a light green.

"Naruto since you have not done it right, you will have to continue to do this exercise over and over as many times as it takes until you get it right" Aoi ordered. Naruto nodded.

"Now I know where Okaa-chan got her bossiness from" Naruto mumbled under his breath. He then did the preparations again, but it came out purple. Naruto then tried again and a colour that looked like black. Naruto whooped with joy, but Aoi shooki his head saying otherwise.

"Naruto that's a dark green, do it again" he said. Naruto's smile turned upside down at that. This continued for quite a while until finally after what seemed like a thousand tried, Naruto finally got the mixture to turn black.

"Yatta, I did it, I did it" Naruto cheered, but then he fell unconscious. Aoi caught him before he could hit the floor.

'Amazing, he did what take days into hours, he really is an Uzumaki' Aoi thought. Aoi then used surprising strength for a seventy year old and hoisted Naruto onto his shoulders, carried Naruto upstairs to his room and laid him down on the bed. "It's probably chakra exhaustion from heating the pot so many times" Aoi deducted. The old red haired Uzumaki then left the room and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Otou-san how do get light down here?" Kushina asked as she stepped outside.

"What do you mean, you mean the light that seems to be like sunshine" Aoi asked. Kushina nodded.

"Well the sun is said to be, scientifically speaking, a huge ball of burning gas in space. The source of the light down here is something like that only a bit smaller and less bright" Aoi said.

"Oh ok" Kushina said dumbly and then the two were silent.

"He really is something isn't he, Otou-san?" Kushina asked her father.

"Yes he is, he truly has the makings of a great Uzumaki, it's too bad he can't stay here with me" Aoi said with a sad look, "he has a life up there on the surface world" Kushina frowned at her father.

"Otou-san why didn't you come and stay with Minato-kun and I, we offered you and you declined, why?" she asked. The old Uzumaki sighed.

"It's hard to explain, first of all I thought I would have been a bother to you and Minato when you two asked me that, but I knew you two didn't think that, but the truth is that I feel...happy down here, I have no worries and it feels good to be surrounded by nothing but that hue cave ceiling and the wonders of nature" Aoi said as he bent down to pet a young smilodont that happened to pass by before running away into the forest.

"Otou-san..." Kushina muttered as she looked at her father. She noticed a look in his eyes she had never witnessed before and that was true happiness. A few hours later, Naruto got up with a loud yawn. He then got out of bed and walked down the stairs, he noticed that Kioshi, Shizuka and Aoi were all sitting down on the floor and just staring out the door.

"Oi, Oji-san what's up?" Naruto asked, but he was surprised when the red headed man shushed him. The three continued to stare outside the door.

"Okay, name your animal now" Aoi yelled.

"Spinosaurus" Kioshi said.

"A Saber-toothed tiger" Shizuka said.

"A Wooly Mammoth" Aoi said. Naruto looked confused at their random delcaration of words, but then Naruto heard footsteps outside, the ground shook as the steps of a giant animal walked the land. A large dinosaur with a crocodile looking head, a reptilian body and a huge sail on its back stepped out of the forest.

"A Spinosaurus, ha I win" Kioshi said. The Spinosaurus roared before walking back into the forest to look for food. Aoi and Shizuka hung their heads in defeat, but the Aoi remembered Naruto.

"Well, that's all the fun for now you two, I have to train Naruto" Aoi said.

"Awww" the two animals said in disappointment, but they went upstairs anyway. Naruto then went down and his grandfather and him sat down on the floor again.

"Okay so what are we doing this time Oji-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well I think we should start on how we should draw seals" Aoi asked. Naruto drew the practice brush that Aoi had given him from his pouch and a small pot of the special sealing ink as well.

"Naruto do you know what the seals used in fuuinjutsu are and how they look in order to draw them?" Aoi asked.

"Hai Oji-san" Naruto replied.

"Do you know that the size and where you place a seal in a sealing sequence affects the seal overall?" Aoi asked.

"Hai Oji-san" Naruto replied again.

"Good now let's get started" Aoi said. The days flew by as Naruto continued to get better and better at the art of fuuinjutsu. Aoi barely had to ask him to do things more than at least five times when Naruto did something wrong, like the where a seal should be placed and how it is drawn. Soon Naruto had learned everything Aoi had to offer him in the practical knowledge of fuuinjutsu and Naruto became Aoi's favourite student, next to Kushina of course.

* * *

**Time Skip-one week later**

Naruto jumped through the leaves of the trees in his grandfather's underground homeland. Naruto then formed handsigns and a scroll appeared out of nowhere. Naruto opened the scroll, which was blank. Naruto then reached for a brush which he kept in his weapons pouch and then dipped it in the small portable ink pot he carried with him in his special pocket on his pants. Naruto then drew a variety of complicated kanji on the paper and then he pumped chakra into the paper and then there was a visible ripple in the space around him. Naruto then swirled into a dimensional portal **(A/N: Like how Madara swirls away in the manga when he leaves and appears into a hole in the space time continuum). **

Back at the house, Kushina and Aoi were fixing dinner, chopped triceratops meat with various natural herbs and spices used to add flavour to the cooked dinosaur meat. Then Kushina and Aoi felt a small force push at them.

"Looks like Naruto's here" Kushina said. As she said that, a small black hole appeared and the blonde kitsune hanyou that is Naruto appeared from the black hole in a swirl of colour.

"You're getting better at that _Supeesu-Jikan Ryokoo Fuuinjutsu/ Space-Time Travel Sealing Jutsu"_ Aoi commented.

"Well I was taught by the best, Oji-san, Okaa-chan" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

"True, true" Kushina said. Shizuka and Kioshi walked in and then they looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, when are we going back home, not that I don't like it here, but I'm starting to miss the house" Shizuka said with a sad look.

"That and she misses her pet stuffed bunny Mr. umm what do you call him, Cotton Tail or Bouncing Bobby or something like that" Kioshi said with a humorous smirk that had the entire family laughing except for Shizuka who was unleashing a large amount of killing intent at Kioshi.

"I told you his name is Mr. Fluffy Pants and I don't miss him...that much" she said swishing her seven tails in embarrassment. The household finally quieted down and Shizuka stopped being embarrassed.

"Naruto, seeing as how I have taught you everything you need to know, I want to give you something, a gift" Aoi said. Naruto's ears twitched in on the top of his head at the sound of the word 'gift'. Aoi then took out his super, awesome, almighty brush of power and a pot of ink. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my Kami-sama, everyone quick take cover he's got a brush and ink" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh come on it was only one time" Aoi said.

"I'll admit Oji-san, you're good with the seals and stuff..." Shizuka said.

"Demo, you do really bad with a brush in hand" Kioshi finished.

Flashback- A few days ago

Aoi was teaching Naruto how to make the explosive seals used in exploding notes.

"Now Naruto the key to making a perfect explosion seal is that you need to draw the seals the correct size for they cannot be too big or too small also you must put the seals in the correct place, and it must be exact or else the seal's equilibrium will become disrupted and causing either for the explosion to become very large and dangerous or the explosion will not occur at all" Aoi explained. Naruto sweated a bit.

"Umm say Oji-san shouldn't we be doing this outside, you know just in case" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Of course not, unless you doubt my abilities as a master fuuinjutsu user" Aoi said with a glare mixed with killing intent.

"Of course not, Oji-san, I have complete faith in you please continue to show me your awesome skill with fuuinjutsu" Naruto said rather hastily.

"Okay then let's continue" Aoi said and then dipped his brush in the special sealing ink. He then drew all the seals, but he failed to see that he had drawn the fire seal a bit off to the right.

"Okay here we go" Aoi said and then formed his hands into th tora sign. With a slight pulse of chakra a huge explosion filled the house, smoke seeped through the cracks in the stone and mud, and if it weren't for the special protection seals Aoi had put up to defend the house it would have been destroyed.

"I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO FAITH IN YOUR ABILITIES NOW, ALSO YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE OJI-SAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoops" Aoi said.

End Flashback

"Okay it was kind of a bad situation, but I'm not making explosive seals anymore" Aoi said and then began to draw seals. He dipped his brush in the special fuuinjutsu ink and began to draw some kanji on the ground. Aoi formed handsigns and then clapped his hands together and a huge tornado formed in the middle of all the seals. The tornado picked up speed until finally it died down.

"You can't leave without a memento from your teacher and grandfather" Aoi said. Naruto looked to see a golden scroll about the size of a Deinonychus' slashing claw. "This scroll contains my prized fuuinjutsu techniques that I made myself, one of them is designed specifically for you as it requires huge chakra reserves and also it needs youkai in order to be performed" Aoi said.

"What technique is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is a technique that can weaken a bijuu and ensnare it in many chains made of chakra and youkai, however the seals must be drawn to those specific characteristics or there will be no seal" Aoi said. Naruto and the others were wide eyes. A seal made to seal a bijuu specifically.

"Arigato, Aoi-sensei" Naruto said with a bow.

"You're welcome, _Naruto-gakusei/ student Naruto_" Aoi said with a similar bow.

* * *

Naruto, Kushina, Kioshi and Shizuka then made it back to the surface world by using the special transportation seal Aoi made in case of an emergency, it was also one of the fuuinjutus in Naruto's scroll of super powerful sealing techniques.

'That was a good trip, and now I know I have someone besides Okaa-chan whose a member of my family' Naruto thought. They all walked towards the house, but before Kushina could even reach the door to get inside, a poof of smoke appeared in front of the group. Hatake Kakashi stepped out from the smoke, his nose buried in his perverted novel written by Jiraya.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kakashi greeted.

"Hey there sensei" Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama says to go and meet her in her office pronto, she says this is an important mission that requires her best shinobi, Kushina, Naruto that means you, f course I'll be there too" Kakashi said.

"Well, where's Jiraya-sensei?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he's grown a second head.

"What?" he asked.

"You just showed respect for Jiraya-sama, you always call him Ero Sennin" Kakashi said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Kioshi asked. Naruto sweatdropped.

"The only reason I call Jiraya-sensei, Ero Sennin is because it annoys him to end, that doesn't mean I don't respect him" Naruto said. The group stopped staring at Naruto, but were still weirded out by his act of respect towards the perverted Gama Sannin.

"You guys still didn't answer my question, where's my perverted sensei?" the blonde kitsune hanyou asked.

"He's busy right now, said how he had to go out of the village for a while" Kakashi said, "he'll be back by the end of the day" Naruto nodded.

'He's probably at some whore house outside of Konoha' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jiraya in some whore house outside of Konoha**

Jiraya was drinking some sake as three women, a red head, a blonde and a purple haired girl, each gave him a lap dance. Jiraya grinned perversely as the three beauties danced, shaking their assets. Then one of them went up next to Jiraya's ear.

"They are on the move" the red haired one said. The second one sat down on his lap and looked into Jiraya's eyes.

"We heard that they are going to Kirigakure in Mizu no Kuni" the blonde haired one said. The third whore then went up to his other ear.

"Their mission is to capture the Sanbi, since it has no jinchuriki it will be an easy catch for them" the one with purple hair said. Jiraya's perverse expression was replaced with one of seriousness.

"When did they start?" he asked. The three fake whores looked at each other.

"They had left the base a few days ago, they will reach Kiri in about a day" the purple haired whore said.

"Good job girls, here's your pay" Jiraya said and then slipped some money down each of the girls' cleavage and then got up to leave. The girls nodded and then watched as Jiraya left.

"Well, come on we have more customers to satisfy" the blonde girl said.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto, Kushina, Shizuka, Kioshi and Kakashi all entered the Godaime's office.

"Hey Obaa-chan, what's the big emergency?" he asked before a clock was thrown in his face making him fall to the floor anime style. "Itai" he yelped.

"Naruto good to see you man" a voice said, a bark followed the voice. Naruto got up and rubbed his face before looking at who was in the room. His eyes widened when the entire rookie squads, team Gai, Sora, Fu, Shinji and Arashi stood with him in the room.

"Hey guys...and girls" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto" everyone said, Naruto then began to chat with the people he hadn't seen in a while. However, Tsunade began to get annoyed with all the noise and the vein in her forehead grew.

"QUIET!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone in the room was silent and turned to look at their village leader. "Good, now that I have your attention, listen up you all have a mission" Tsunade announced.

"Demo Obaa-chan, why do you need so many people, surely whatever this mission is, my team can handle it on our own" Naruto said.

'Stupid chunin, he's too confident in his own abilities' Kiba thought. Hinata looked down in shame.

'Naruto-kun' she thought. Everyone else, besides Sora and Fu glared at him. Shizuka and Kioshi agreed with Naruto's statement.

"Yeah Tsunade, Naruto, Sora, Fu, Kioshi and I can handle this mission after all we are your best chunin level squad in the entire village" Kioshi said.

'Interesting, a dragon that talks' Shino thought. Everyone was extremely surprised at this. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"That is true Naruto, but this mission requires all of my best shinobi and all of my anbu and most of jonin and chunin are out on missions" Tsunade said.

"What's the mission?" Ino and Sakura asked. Tsunade reached and took a file off her desk and threw it forward, everyone moved out of the way, except Naruto who expertly caught it in his hands and twirled it between his fingers.

"And that my children, is how to catch a file being thrown at you at twenty miles per hour" Naruto said with foxy grin.

'Show-off' was what most of the genin in the room thought. Naruto observed the file and noticed the file's envelope had been sealed with fancy red wax, like a stamp with the symbol for Kirigakure no Sato on it. Naruto looked confused.

"The mission is from Kiri, Obaa-chan?" he asked. As Tsunade was about to respond, the window behind Tsunade opened to reveal the Gama Sannin, Jiraya jumping in.

"Ero Sennin, you're back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes I am my young apprentice, Kushina had sent me a letter that you mastered fuuinjutsu, is that true?" Jiraya asked.

"Hell yeah, Ero Sennin and I can kick ass with it too, I just might be better than you" Naruto boasted.

"We'll see about that" Jiraya retorted with a smirk.

"Jiraya?" Tsunade asked. Jiraya turned towards his fellow sannin.

"Hai?"

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked. Jiraya thought.

"Oh right, they're on their way to Kiri" he said in a serious tone, he was no longer Jiraya the pervert now he was Jiraya the Gama Sannin no Konoha in these situations. Tsunade's eyebrows rose, and she smirked.

"What a coincidence, this mission these young people are about to be assigned to is from Kiri" Tsunade said. Jiraya turned and noticed the many people in the vicinity.

"All these people, why?" he asked.

"Naruto read the mission out loud for everyone here please" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and was about to burn off the wax when he noticed the file was already opened. Naruto then opened the file and began to read.

" Dear Hokage-dono, I, the Mizukage have sent this mission in hopes of you to accept the task ahead. The _Sanbi no Kyodaimgame/ Three Tailed Turtle _lurks in the waters around the borders of Kirigakure no Sato in Mizu no Kuni. Please send your best ninja to help us get rid of the bijuu as we are losing money since our ships cannot go and make trades and exports with the other elemental nations. If you accept and eventually succeed in this mission we will allow an alliance, if you accept said alliance of course, and also you will get whatever resources you need from us for half the price for one year. Yours Truly Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei" Naruto read. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What was the name of that Mizukage again?" the busty Hokage asked.

"Terumi Mei, why?" Tsunade asked.

"She was just an old friend, I met a while back during my travels with Shizune" Tsunade asked with a far off look in her eyes.

Flashback

Tsunade and Shizune had traveled to Mizu no Kuni to try out the gambling places in Kirigakure no Sato, well Tsunade went there for the gambling, Shizune was just there. As the two were walking along the bustling and noisy streets of Kiri, Tsunade's super Sannin hearing picked up some noise in a nearby alley. Tsunade and Shizune quietly motioned towards the alley to investigate.

"Let go of me you temes!" a red haired girl yelled, she looked to be around 18, had shoulder length red hair, a nice looking body with curves in all the right places, her breats were at least a C bordering on D cup and she had a firm looking ass. The three men surrounding the girl stepped forward, the one holding her down slapped her in the face.

"_Urasai joro/ Shut up you whore!"_ the man said and then slapped her again. Tsunade and Shizune glared in anger as they watched the girl about to get raped. Shizune was about to step in when Tsunade held her back.

"Matteo Shizune, I want to see what she will do, if anything else then we jump in" the blonde sannin whispered to her apprentice. Shizune looked at her mentor in disbelief but retreated silently back to her spot. The red haired girl was about to get her clothes ripped off when she suddenly pulled off an intricate taijutsu move, she looked at the guy who was holding her and then grabbed his wrist, twisting it slightly in order to loosen his grip then she jumped and twisted her body so that she landed on his shoulder's and wrapped her legs around his throat. The man gagged sometimes slamming the red head into the alley wall, his friends watched in horror, because their friend was starting to turn blue from lack of air. The red haired girl then released her hold and then back flipped off of the man's shoulders and then launched a powerful kick to the man's back. Tsunade was impressed, the girl was skilled, a little rough around the edges, but showed remarkable talent. However, the girl was too busy with that one guy that she was caught off guard when one of the other guys grabbed her and put her in a master lock restricting her movement. The second guy then took out a knife and shredded her top and pants leaving her in only her bra and undergarments.

"Woo, nice looking body you got their sweet thing" he said and then touched her in places that shouldn't be touched. That's when Tsunade decided to step in.

"Oi temes, let that girl go!" Tsunade ordered, hate and killing intent was seen in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hold tight you busty lady, when we're done with this fine piece of ass you're next" they said with perverted smirks. Tsunade grew even more angry at that and then ran forward, surprising the two men with her speed. Tsunade then grabbed the two men and slammed them into the wall creating imprints of them. The red headed girl fainted and fell to the floor, but Shizune managed to catch the unconscious girl before that happened.

"Now listen here assholes, you try to rape an innocent girl and now you try to pull a stunt like trying to make me join in your game, I have never seen more disgusting men than you at least Jiraya has some decency to respect a woman and could never commit rape even though he's a pervert" she said. The two men sweatdropped at the mention of Jiraya, but they instantly went back into a state of fear when her gaze met theirs. 

"Yo guys will pay dearly" she said with malice in her tone.

"Yeah, go get them Tsunade-sama" Shizune cheered. The men gulped and then closed their eyes and awaited the pain as Tsunade dropped them on the ground. Then Tsunade dropped them and while they were still in the air, Tsunade quickly took the unconscious man whom the red head knocked out and hit them with him. She then managed to fit all 3 of their shirt collars into her fist and then lift them up high into the air. Tsunade then dropped them and then pulled back her leg and released a ferocious chakra powered kick sending the men flying high into the atmosphere. Tsunade then watched them sail out of sight before going to Shizune's side.

"Is she alright?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"Yeah, demo she's unconscious" Shizune said. Tsunade nodded and then told Shizune to wait in the alley here. A few moments later Tsunade had went out and bought some food and new clothes for the girl. When Tsunade reached back, the girl had now begun to wake up. Tsunade ran to the girl and knelt down.

"Daijobou desuka?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, arigato miss for saving me from getting raped" the girl said. Tsunade smirked.

"No problem, here's some food and clothes" Tsunade said. The girl thanked the busty sannin and then put on her clothes and wolfed down the food.

"Domo arigato" she said. Tsunade smiled.

"What's your name kiddo?" Tsunade asked, "I'm Senju Tsuande and this is my apprentice Shizune"

"I'm Terumi Mei and wait a minute are you THE Senju Tsunade, Sannin of Konoha?" Mei asked.

"Yeah that's me" Tsunade said.

"Oh my kami-sama, I'm a big fan of you, I heard you have monstrous strength and how you're a gambling addict is that true?" she asked. Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped. Mei continued to talk and Tsunade chuckled, Terumi Mei is an interesting young woman.

End Flashback

Tsunade chuckled to herself and looked on at the rest of the ninja who were looking at her with the 'are you high or something?' look.

"Well what are you guys standing here for go get ready for the mission!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai Tsunade-sama/sensei/ Obaa-chan" were the various replies. When everyone left, Tsunade told Kushina and Naruto to stay back, Kioshi and Shizuka stayed back also because well they barely go anywhere without Naruto.

"So why'd you hold us back Tsunade-sensei?" Kushina asked.

"Well my former student I have known you three for a quite a while and I know that you Kushina would have taught Naruto the art of fuuinjutsu by now" Tsunade said. Naruto heard this and then began to put the pieces together.

"You need us to help with sealing the Sanbi" he said. Tsunade chuckled.

"Calculating and quick to piece together things, just like your father" Tsunade said.

"Well do you want us to prepare a seal or do you have one prepared?" Jiraya asked. Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a fairly large scroll which was big enough to have been able to fit in the drawer.

"In this scroll is a seal that some our fuuinjutsu users made while Jiraya, Kushina and Naruto were gone and I want you to examine it for any flaws" Tsunade said. She then opened the scroll and a large seal revealed itself to the four ninja and two nin-ken. Naruto, Kushina and Jiraya observed the seal.

"Well" Jiraya began, "it's a fairly suitable seal, but it's not powerful enough to contain a bijuu like the Sanbi, we could however improve the seal, it's synthesis and protection seals could use some improving"

"Also I noticed that the main seal is a bit weak, Ero Sennin we'll have to do over this entire seal array and if it needs to be better" Naruto said.

"And also sensei, the outer seals surrounding the main seal are not the proper seals used for containment, Naruto's right, we'll have to do over the entire seal all in one day which should be easy for the three of us" Kushina said. Tsunade sweatdropped, she'll never let those fools called fuuinjutsu masters on the ninja council work on fuuinjutsu again.

"Well, Ero Sennin" Jiraya glared at his apprentice, "Okaa-chan we have a lot of work ahead of us let's get started shall we?" Naruto proclaimed. Kushina and Jiraya smirked.

"Hai" they said and then the three fuuinjutsu users and the two nin-ken left. Tsunade sighed.

"That boy, he's something else" she said with a chuckle. For the rest of the day, Jiraya, Naruto and Kushina worked on the new Sanbi containment seal, drawing seals, doing over the seals and running test runs of the seal on a fake Sanbi Jiraya made with fuuinjutsu. Finally they had managed to get right and then they all fell asleep right there on the floor with grins on their faces. The two Uzumakis and Sannin did it, they created the best bijuu capture seal ever made.

* * *

**The Next Day- 10 o' clock a.m, Main Gate**

All the members of the team had assembled at the gate, and were ready to go. Jiraya had the scroll with the home made seal in it.

"Are you sure that this seal's going to work Jiraya-sama?" Chouji asked.

"Positive" Naruto answered. "I made it partially by myself"

"That's why we want to know if it's operational dobe because it was made by you!" Ino yelled. Naruto just glared at the blonde Yamanaka.

"I'd like to see you make a containment seal with all the necessary elemental seals, synthesis, containment and binding seals all in one scroll" Naruto retorted. Ino was silent after that and then the group decided to head out.

"Okay guys, since I am the most experienced and strongest out of all of you here, I will take charge" Jiraya said, "now then it will take only a day to reach the warf where the boats leading to Kirigakure no Sato are, I know most of you are thinking why take a boat when the sanbi will attack us on sight, that is because it'll be faster after that we'll attack the Sanbi with everything we've got when we arrive at the sanbi's location and then when the time is right, Kushina and I will use the containment seal to bind the Sanbi" Jiraya said. The group nodded and then marched off to the coast of Hi no Kuni. They all walked for a few hours before they stopped for lunch in the forest. When they finished eating, Sasuke and Naruto talked.

"So Sasuke how goes the training?" he asked. The Uchiha shrugged.

"Cool I guess, Kakashi taught Sakura and I a few new jutsu and improved our taijutsu and stamina, but that's pretty much it" he said, "what about you?"

"Well, I learned the long and hard way to learn fuuinjutsu from Okaa-chan and by my Oji-san who lives in an underground world forgotten by time with dinosaurs" Naruto said. sasuke nodded.

"Okay...matteo nani!" Sasuke exclaimed now registering what his newly appointed best friend just said. Naruto sweated, he forgot hi Oji-san was supposed to be a secret, he prayed to Kami for a distraction which then came true when Ino and Sakura began to talk to their raven haired idol.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" they said with girlish giggles.

'Arigato Kami-sama' he thought and then frowned when Sora walked up next to him.

"Sora-chan" he said. Sora nervously waved at him.

"Hey there Naruto-kun, how are you?" she asked.

"Great" he said in a monotone. Sora and Naruto didn't speak for a while, but then Naruto broke the ice.

"How could you not tell me" he whispered not wanting anyone else to hear. Kioshi and Shizuke were up front with Jiraya and were too distracted to eavesdrop on the two blondes. Sora's azure eyes filled with sadness.

"I couldn't tell you because I knew would react this way, Naruto you of all people should know that I care about you, I love you too much to let you feel like this intentionally" Sora said. Narut sighed.

"I know Sora-chan, demo it's just that, you could really die if you use that Hijin's fire ability and I don't want to lose you" Naruto said. Sora leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere not until we are married and grow old together" Sora said with a smile. Naruto's blue eyes stared into her azure ones. The young hanyou then smiled and nodded. Fu then ran up and jumped onto Naruto's back.

"Oi Naruto nee-san, what's up?" Fu asked. Naruto chuckled at his fellow jinchuriki's antics.

"Nothing Fu nii-chan, nothing" Naruto said. However, as the group was chatting along, Naruto's, Shizuka's, Kioshi's ears twitched and Fu picked up some information from the other insects.

'Ambush' they thought.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!" Kioshi yelled. Everyone ducked except Naruto, Shizuka and Kioshi. The three stood firm as a gigantic stream of blue ice mixed with purple lightning rocketed towards them. Naruto, Kioshi and Shizuka each fired blasts of blue foxfire, blue dragon fire and white fox fire. The three blasts merged to counter the powerful fireblast causing an explosion. Naruto and the others looked through the smoke to see two animalistic creatures walk through the smoke. It was two exitiumarum, twins, one was night blue, the other a deep purple.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto and Kioshi, we are the twins, _Tonitrus (Thunder in latin) and Glacialis (Latin for Ice)_ and we have been ordered by Lord Nox Umbra to kill you two" the twin exitiums said in unison.

"Everyone go, Kioshi and I will handle this" Naruto said.

"No way Naruto, we're not leaving you to fight these things" Shikamaru said, "that's suicide"

"They're after only Kioshi and I, now go!" Naruto said with a demanding tone. Everyone looked at the young hanyou, Naruto then bit his thumb and formed handsigns before slamming his palm on the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled. A large puff of smoke was made and two dragons came from the smoke. One was a deep orange, a lava dragon which was around the same size as the exitiumarums, around the same height as Kioshi, the same age too and very muscular looking and the other one had the same characteristics of the other dragon except this one was purple, a crystal sun dragon.

"Hey Naruto, we're the only interbred twin elemental dragons, I'm Kazan and this is my twin sister Taiyo" Kazan said.

"Pleasure to meet you guys Naruto and Kioshi-kun, long time no see" Taiyo turned and looked at Kioshi. Taiyo gave a sly wink at the young fire dragon, who if he didn't have his red scales his blush would have had his blush visible to the whole world. Naruto blinked, there was something going on between these two.

"Okay you two let's do this, Kioshi focus" Naruto ordered. Kioshi shook his head and then glared at the twin exitiumarums in front of him.

"Like you four could beat us" Tonitrus said. Glacialis chuckled and then took a deep breath and released a powerful ice blast from her mouth. Kazan jumped in front and then spewed a mouthful of lava from his mouth. The ice blast was destroyed and then Taiyo followed up by slamming her claws down on the ground and a large crystal appeared. The sun shone onto the crystal and then using her abilities, Taiyo refracted the sunlight through the crystal creating a sun beam laser attack. The sun bean cut throught the ground as it headed towards Tonitrus and Glacialis. Tonitrus then slammed his claws on the ground and a large amount of electricity surrounded his body. He then channeled all that electrical energy into his claws and slashed. The electric attack collided head on with the sun beam attack.

"_Taiyoryuton: Taiyoendan no Jutsu/ Sun Dragon Style: Sun blast Jutsu"_ the purple dragon yelled.

"Fuck, that attack should have killed them" Taiyo whined. Kioshi then used the smoke to his advantage and then ran forward.

"No worries Taiyo, I have an idea" Kioshi said with a smirk. Taiyo looked at the young fire dragon with love struck eyes. Kioshi then took a breath and blew out a ball of blue fire. The fireball then headed towards the smoke, but somehow it was repelled and nothing had even touched it. The fireball flew into the sky and then Tonitrus and Glacialis jumped out of the smoke towards Kioshi. Kioshi smirked and then flew a few feet off the ground and then spun, surrounding himself with fire.

"_Karyuton: Katatsumaki no Jutsu/ Fire Dragon Style: Fire Tornado Jutsu"_ Kioshi yelled and then a large blue tornado made entirely of Kioshi's flame appeared. Tonitrus and Glacialis were knocked back by the wind the tornado made, but were quickly being sucked in towards the vortex of fire.

"Kazan, some lava into Kioshi's tornado now, Taiyo put a shield to protect us" Naruto instructed. Taiyo made a few more crystals grow from the earth and then the sun refracted through each crystal creating a large shield of sunlight that was able to block any attack except from underground or if one of the crystals were destroyed. Then Kazan took a breath of air.

"_Yoryuton: Yoryuendaan no Jutsu/ Lava Dragon Style: Lava Dragon Blast Jutsu!"_ Kazan yelled. A powerful stream of lava was then mixed into Kioshi's fire tornado, the fire-lava tornado then began to move prior Kioshi wanting to move, towards the two exitium. Tonitrus and Glacialis then grew their dragon like wings and began to spin like Kioshi.

"Collaberation Move: _Albus Fulgur (Latin for White Lightning)_. Tonitrus then made a tornado of lightning and then Glacialis made a blizzard cyclone. The two mixed their tornadoes together and and the yellow lightning began to take on a whitish hue, thus forming Albus Fulgur. The white lightning clashed with the lava-fire. The two attacks battled for dominance, but Kioshi was slowly being pushed back. Naruto gritted his teeth, they were losing badly, but if he went to help then he might get hit by the acidic lava, then his widened.

'Acid, that's it' Naruto thought. "Kazan!" Naruto called. the orange scaled dragon turned to his summoner.

"Hai?" he answered.

"Use some acidic lava, it will power up Kioshi's tornado even more and also I'll add a bit of my fox fire to it" Naruto said. Kazan nodded, and then Naruto turned to Taiyo.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" she asked. Naruto thought and then got an idea.

"Use your sunlight blast attack to knock at the white lightning tornado and then Kioshi, Kazan and I will go for the finishing blow. Taiyo nodded and then let down the barrier for Naruto. Naruto quickly went by Kazan, but nearly got hit by stray bolts of lightning and splotches of lava.

"Okay Taiyo now!" Naruto commanded. Taiyo then used the crystals which were in a circular pattern and the sunlight built up to their most powerful levels.

"Okay here goes, _TAIYORYUTON: KEN NO AMATERASU/ SUN DRAGON STYLE: FIST OF THE SUN GODDESS!"_ then the concentrated blast of sunlight fired, kind of like a solarbeam attack. The sunlight laser then formed into the shape of a flaming fist. Then Naruto and Kazan fired their attacks into Kioshi's tornado. The katatsumaki was then powered up twenty fold as the lava and fox fire added to Kioshi's tornado. Then the Ken no Amaterasu blasted into the albus fulgur attack, the white tornado went off balance and Kioshi saw his opportunity, he then poured all his energy into the fire tornado adding more fire and spinning faster. The fire tornado then obliterated the albus fulgur and sent Tonitrus and Glacialis on the ground and then Kioshi moved forward and began to swirl his tornado over their bodies. The two exitiums screamed in pain as the fire attack burnt their flesh, finally after five minutes of burning them. Kioshi stopped and then fell to the ground. Taiyo's eyes widned and then she spread her wings and flew over, catching the fire dragon in her mouth.

"Good job, Kioshi-kun" she muttered. Kioshi smirked.

"Arigato Taiyo-chan", Taiyo blushed at the added suffix to her name and then rested Kioshi on the ground, but then she remembered something.

"Naruto strike them in the heart with the strongest attack you have to kill them" Taiyo said. Naruto nodded and then he turned into his full fox form. Naruto then made a kagebunshin and then he and then kagebunshin used the Iron Fox Tail attack to send Tonitrus and Glacialis flying straight upwards and as they came back down, Naruto and his clone then began to run in circles as if chasing each other. Then they added some fox fire and then a funnel of fire was made. Then Naruto concentrated and the fire funnel became a blade of fire. Naruto and hi clone then controlled the flaming blade and then stabbed through both exitiums in one fell swoop. They then disappeared in bubbles of dark matter signifying their deaths.

"That was a tough battle, but come on we gotta get back" Naruto took Kioshi from Taiyo, who looked at the young fire dragon with sorrowful eyes.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Of course, Kioshi won't go down that easily, not with somebody like you watching him" Naruto said with a foxy grin and then he commanded them to leave. Taiyo was blushing a deep crimson at Naruto's compliment regarding Kioshi.

"Come on sis, you heard the boss, let's go" Kazan said and then a pillar of lava rose from the earth and then the lava spout disappeared showing that Kazan had left and then, still blushing, Taiyo surrounded herself with a swirl of sunlight particles and left with a flash. Naruto and Kioshi then rejoined the group, congratulating Naruto and also checking to see if he was alright. When that was done, they continued for the rest of the day until they reached the docks.

"Okay guys, we'll stay at the hotel near here and the next day we'll go and get ourselves a sanbi" Jiraya said. A chorus of 'Hai's echoed in the golden yellow sky, which was streaked with red. In the trees, Zetsu observed the group and then retreated back into the tree. Zetsu then reappeared with the Akatsuki group which was camping out in the woods.

"Kisame, the Kyuubi jinchuriki and his group have arrived, should we start the ambush now?" the plant man asked. Itachi looked at Tobi who was talking with Deidara.

"I think we should strike when they're awake that way I can get a good fight" Kisame said with a grin showing his shark teeth.

"Okay Kisame, what do you all think?" Zetsu asked. They all muttered and the cloaked members of Akatsuki decided to strike at the first sign of the group waking up for the next day.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Everyone woke up early to get ready for the boat ride to the middle of the ocean where the Sanbi was. They all showered, dressed in their clothes and Jiraya, Kushina and Naruto made sure all the preparations for the sealing technique were ready.

"Okay, is everyone ready for the trip?" Jiraya asked.

"Hai!" was the reply he got. Jiraya smirked.

"Okay let's move out" he commanded, but before they could even take one step outside an explosion shook the hotel building. They all quickly ran outside to see what was causing it. Naruto, Sora, Fu, Jiraya, Kushina, Kioshi and Shizuka (**A/N: Whew, that's a mouthful to type), **their eyes all widened as they saw the familiar black cloaks with a red cloud pattern printed on them.

"It's the Akatsuki" Naruto growled. Naruto then turned and looked at the Sharingan using jonin, who was looking up in surprise for the chakra levels of all the Akatsuki members astounded him.

"Kakashi" Naruto called.

"Huh, yeah Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Okay guys, here's the plan" Naruto said.

"How come you get to make the plan?" Kiba complained.

"Kiba shut up and listen to me" he said in a serious voice, Kiba immediately became quiet, everyone stared in shock as Naruto's tail twitched in a nervous manner, and they never saw Naruto act this way. "Okay guys, let me fill you in on this quickly, these guys here in the black cloaks with red clouds, they are all in a group known as Akatsuki, which is made up entirely of S-class nuke-nin from all over the elemental nations, their goal is to capture the bijuu and use their chakra to create a W.M.D." Naruto explained. The explosions were nearing closer and closer, so Naruto had to wrap this up.

"Kakashi, Okaa-chan you guys are in charge of these genin and directing their attacks and hopefully you all can defeat them by the time Jiraya-sensei and I return from using the containment seal on the Sanbi and a few words of advice, don't die" Naruto finished and then and Naruto turned and concentrated a ball of fox fire and then that ball became a large wave of fire as it shot from his outstretched hand.

"_Katon: Kajinheki no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Fire Wall Jutsu"_ the blonde hanyou yelled. The fire wall expanded and deflected a barrage of incoming bombs from Deidara who was flying on an owl of clay. Naruto then pushed his hand forwards and the firewall moved towards Deidara, thus stopping the barrage as Deidara had to dodge the surprisingly fast fire wall.

"Ikuzo minna, Jiraya-sensei, Shizuka, Kioshi, Sora and Fu you're with me let's go" Naruto ordered. The members of Naruto's team knew they couldn't take a boat so they immediately channeled chakra into their feet and ran on the water, while Kioshi spread his wings and since Shizuka couldn't control her massive chakra, Kioshi used his amazing arm strength to carry the seven tailed kitsune which had grown over the past weeks over the water. Fu then turned and formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu!" _the green haired jinchuriki yelled and then wind swirled around her and formed a dragon of wind with glowing yellow eyes. The roared and then took off and collided with a large water blast that was headed their way. This kicked up a huge shockwave of water. The group stopped to see who it was and their eyes widened when they saw it was Kakazu from the mission in Takigakure. Kakazu smirked beneath his face mask, his blue eyes looking at Fu's.

"This time I will succeed" he said. They all turned to help Fu fight.

"No, stop, leave me I'll take him" she told them.

"Demo, Fu you barely held out against him last time" Jiraya said.

"I know, but you guys have a mission to complete, I promise...I'll be back before you know it, NOW GO!" she yelled. Naruto looked at his sister figure and then nodded. The rest of the group left, with Fu fighting an S-class missing ninja. Kakazu chuckled as he watched Fu glare at him with her pink eyes.

"You're a fool Nanbi, to think you could fight without your friends" Kakazu said.

"Urasai Akatsuki-teme, I'll kill you!" Fu said and then her eyes flashed a deep green before turning back pink. Kakazu chuckled again.

"We'll see about that and then the two charged each other.

**With Kushina and Kakashi**

Sasori, who is not in a puppet shell by the way, fired a posion bomb at the team, but Kiba and Akamaru used the Gatsuga to blow it away, then Shikamaru attempted a kagemane no jutsu, but it was stopped as Kisame attempted to slice the young Nara, however before that could happen, Kakashi kicked the blue fish man away. Shikamaru sighed.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei" he said.

"No problem, but we have more company" Kakashi said. He then jumped over to the side, near to where Kushina and her team were handling another Akatsuki member. She and Sasuke were handling Itachi, but Sasuke's blood lust for his brother caused Sasuke to become easily beaten. Sasuke struggled to get up. The young Uchiha looked at his brother with hate in his eyes.

"You're weak brother, do you know why, it is because you lack the hatred you need to defeat me" Itachi said. The older Uchiha then rose his eyebrows in confusion as his younger brother began to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing Sasuke?" he asked, Itachi's Sharingan eyes looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"Well Itachi, it's because you're wrong" Sasuke said and then he turned on his Sharingan, the two tomoe in each blood red eye spun.

"What do you mean that I'm wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I mean that I don't need hatred to defeat you, I have friends who will stand by me to the end and that teamwork is what will give me the strength to finally pound you like the bug you are" Sasuke said with a glare. Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

'You have surpassed me brother, I am proud of you to have finally found your path, Okaa-chan and Otou-san would be proud too' Itachi thought and then he opened his eyes. Itachi's eyes then no longer held the emotionless look in them, but now they shone with the pride that Itachi held for his brother. Itachi then made a kagebunshin, the kagebunshin then rushed Sasuke moving at a speed faster than Sasuke could detect and slammed its fist into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke went flying into a building, but the kagebunshin had used a shunshin no jutsu to reappear behind Sasuke before he hit the building and just as quickly used a genjutsu to shield his diappearance taking Sasuke with him. The real Itachi then smirked.

"I'll be back" he told them and then he used his speed to strike down all the genin that were facing him, which was Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Chouji, but Kushina was ablt to follow him and then strike back with a kick to his chest. Itachi skidded backwards and then while he skidding, Itachi shot a grand fireball jutsu from his mouth to distract Kushina before shunshining away to his clone's location.

"Kuso, he got away" Kushina growled. The genin Itachi had knocked down had quickly recuperated and then returned to the fight. Kushina led them with a battle cry, attacking with their full strength.

**With Naruto**

Sora, Naruto, Jiraya and the two nin-ken finally made it to the area where the Sanbi was supposed to be.

"Okay we're here now where is that stupid turtle" Naruto said. As Naruto said that, the sky grew dark in their area. Naruto looked back and noticed that the rest of the sky was still a dark blue. Naruto gulped, this was not good.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun I think we found our bijuu" Sora said in a shaky voice. Naruto and the others all looked directly in front of them and their eyes widened and their mouths hung open as the now raging sea in front of them began to rise, a dome like shape rose going higher and higher. The water then fell to reveal the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. The Sanbi looked like a pale green turtle looking creature with a crab like shell on its back. It had two front limbs that looked like human arms and hands, except they were green and covered in spikes. If you could look behind the Sanbi, there were no back limbs there and finally it had three shrimp like tails that were harder than steel. The Sanbi roared, it's yellow eyes looking down at the Konoha shinobi. Well actually it was yellow 'eye' since Jiraya was able to see that one of its eyes, the right eye, was closed and had a large scar on the eyelid.

"Okay guys, aim for the right eye, it's closed and scarred probably from some injury, now let's go" Jiraya said and then strapped the sealing scroll to his back before starting the battle. Sora quickly went through handsigns.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" she yelled and a great wind blast was shot at the Sanbi. The great turtle just stood there and took the attack head on, but nothing happened. "Kuso" she muttered and then Sora drew her dual kodachi. Kioshi fired a blast of blue flame from his mouth, the Sanbi then roared and then wind generated from the roar stopped the fireblast from coming any closer turning it to nothing. Shizuka then shot a blast of white fox fire at the Sanbi's chin and managed to strike home. The Sanbi growled in pain and then raised its large forelimbs and a slammed them back down. A large tidal wave then spread out from around it. Everybody gasped and then Naruto went through handsigns.

"_Hyoton: Hyodaibakufu no Jutsu/ Ice Style: Great Ice Explosion Jutsu"_ he yelled and then a large blast of ice came from Naruto's mouth and froze the incoming tidal wave in it tracks before it cracked and fell as ice floes.

"Naruto where did you learn to do elemental fusion?" Jiraya asked.

"Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto stated.

"**You bet you're ass I taught you that, if you hadn't learned the elemental fusion techniques you'd have drowned just now, now here's some hints on how to beat ugly turtle man here, aim for the scar on his eye, he got that from yours truly when he tried to fight me for the title of most powerful bijuu, also he's very slow and takes a while to process information and react to things so hit him with quick and powerful moves and then hit him with the seal you have with you" **Kyuubi advised his container.

"Kyuubi-sensei, it's been a while since I talked to you, and thanks for the info"

**"Yeah, it has been a while since we talked, how've you been?"**the nine tailed demon fox asked.

"Eh can't complain, but we have a retarded turtle to fight" Naruto said and then jumped to attack. Naruto then landed a few metres away from the three tailed turtle's left side. He then ran up the Sanbi's shell and then jumped off its head. Naruto was right in front of the Sanbi's ugly face. The bijuu's eye widened as Naruto propelled himself forward with a fuuton: daitoppa and then charged a rasengan in his hand. Naruto then added some wind chakra and fox fire to the mix making a large blue roating fireball of chakra.

"_Katon: Rasengouka/ Fire Style: Spiraling HellFire!"_ Naruto yelled and then slammed the attack into the Sanbi's already damaged right eye. The bijuu roared in pain, rearing its ugly head backwards from the the explosion it got from having the raengouka slammed into its eye. The Sanbi then roared in anger and one of its tails went to slam into Naruto, intent on breaking every bone in his body and Naruto was falling in the air and could not do anything to stop the attack, or could he. Naruto took out a Hiraishin kunai from the special kunai pocket he had on his right thigh. He then threw the kunai at the Sanbi.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu" he yelled and then he dodged the bijuu's tail just before it him in a yellow flash. Naruto then grabbed the kunai and then threw it again at the Sanbi's eye and he manged to impale it in the Sanbi's damaged and burning eye.

"Score!" Naruto yelled and then in a yellow flash he went to grab Sora, whom he had given a kunai too and then a split second later returned back to the kunai which was impaled in the Sanbi's eye.

"Let it rip Sora!" he said and then he threw Sora. Sora smirked and then used a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu and then manipulated the flames to surround her swords. Then as Sora was flying through the air, she began to spin, going faster and faster as she neared the Sanbi's damage eye. The Sanbi roared, but Sora's speed kept her pushing through and she finally reached the Sanbi's face and then struck the Sanbi's right eye. The force of the spin combined with the fire created a powerful slash that struck with terrific force. The fire slashed right through the Sanbi's eyelid burning the eyeball. The Sanbi roared in pain and then it launched one of its tails blindly and struck Sora. Sora screamed in pain and fell to the water. She fell underneath the raging waves of the storm the Sanbi had made. The Sanbi then went under to get its revenge on Sora. Sora was uncoscious and sinking, the Sanbi neared her, but then a yellow flash appeared and Naruto grabbed Sora and then used a chakra enhanced kick to propel he and Sora out of the water. Naruto flew out of the waves and held Sora, her head was bleeding and her arm seemed broken. Naruto rested his head on his girlfriend's chest and sighed in relief as he manged to pick up a faint heartbeat. He then created a kagebunshin and told it to take Sora away from the battle field. Naruto then turned he then saw the Sanbi begin to charge up a concentrated ball of water chakra and wind. The ball was then fired in the form of a powerful blast of water **(A/N: Think hydro pump from pokemon)**. Naruto's eyes widened and then he threw a hiraishin kunai up and disappeared in a yellow flash away from the water ball of destruction. Kioshi then grabbed Naruto as he was in the air. Kioshi struggled as his wings were grwoing tired and it was taxing on his arms to hold up both Naruto and Shizuka. Naruto then climbed on to Kioshi's back easing Kioshi's arms.

"Okay you two one final attack before we finish the sealing use as much power as you can, Shizuka use the attack you used at the fight with Dokuro and Akai" Naruto commanded.

"Hai" the two nin-ken said. The two animals then charged up chakra and fire into their mouths and Naruto charged a fireball into his hands about the size of an Oodama Rasengan and just as powerful. "Okay on three, 1...2...3, FIRE!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and Kioshi then fired large streams of blue flame from their mouths and Shizuka concentrated more and more fire into her mouth and then released it.

"_KATON: KAMIKA NO YOUKAI/ FIRE STYLE: HOLY FIRE OF THE DEMON!"_ she yelled and then the white fire blast took the form of the head of the Kyuubi no Youkai. The fox head mixed with the two blue fireblasts and the fox fire grew more powerful. The Sanbi then fired another water ball of destruction, the two attacks collided head on, each struggling for dominance. The two sides continued to add more power to their attacks, the water then evaporated into steam and the water ball was no more, but the fire attack had also dissipated. Kioshi and Shizuka panted, Naruto was breathing hard also.

**With Fu and Kakazu**

Fu and Kakazu were exchanging blows in a furious taijutsu match, neither letting up. Fu then jumped back and formed handsigns.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" she yelled and then a large water dragon rose from the waters below. The dragon roared and sped towards Kakazu, Kakazu held up his arms and using the newly aquired earth chakra nature he found, he used the _Doton: Domu/ Earth Style: Earth Spear_ defensive jutsu which makes the users skin as hard as steel. The water dragon then pushed Kakazu back. Fu then charged up wind chakra and formed more handsigns, but before she could use her jutsu, Kakazu formed handsigns.

Fuuton: Daitoppa" he yelled and then the great blast of wind slammed into Fu sending her back. Fu flipped through the air and landed on her feet before she ran back towards Kakazu. Kakazu then used his surprising speed and strength to aim a punch to Fu's stomach. Fu gasped and then Kakazu followed up with a powerful kick to her chest sending Fu flying through the air once again. Kakazu then ran and appeared underneath Fu's body. Kakazu then spun and shot a kick to Fu's back. Fu then went up, she gritted her teeth and then managed to complete the handsigns for her jutsu just as Kakazu used his katon jutsu.

"_Katon: Zukkoku/ Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work"_ Kakazu yelled as a powerful fire blast came from the fire mask on his shoulder.

"_Fuuton: Kazeshunshin" _she said and then she disappeared into the wind, dodging the attack. She appeared behind Kakazu, Fu then channeled chakra and wind around her fist.

"_Fuuton: Tsubasa no Washi/ Wind Style: Wings of an Eagle"_ she yelled and then a powerful blast of wind in the shape of an eagle screeched across the air and struck Kakazu in the back cutting him as he had no time to use his Doton: Domu. Kakazu went flying and then Fu closed her eyes and then appeared in her mindscape. Her mindscape looked like that of a forest with a variety of insects flying about. Then in the centre of the forest was a large kabutomshi beetle with five tails and two wings all tied down by large chains coming from the trees.

"Hey Nanabi" Fu said. The beetle turned and looked at its container and leered.

**"Lemme guess you need some chakra to beat up the Akatsuki guy?" **the beetle asked in a feminine tone **(A/N: Yes the Nanabi is a girl). **

"Hai" Fu replied. The Nanabu sighed, its wings slightly vibrating.

**"Fine, but can you at least lose the chains I mean Kyuubi gets to walk around in his jinchuriki's mindscape, I promise I won't take over your mind" ** she said, **"Again"** Fu thought for a while and then sighed.

"Fine, demo you try to take over my mind even once and you're chained back before you can say 'gomen nasai" Fu threatened. The Nanabi nodded and if it had a mouth it would have smiled.

**"Arigato" ** the giant beetle said and then when the chains disappeared a beam of red chakra was shot at Fu. Fu's eyes widened and then there was a red flash and Fu was back in the real world. Fu was then surrounded by red chakra, a tail and two wings grew from the youkai. Fu smirked as she looked at Kakazu who was getting up. Kakazu looked at Fu with an expression you have never thought to see in the Akatsuki member's eyes, fear.

"Please...h-have mercy" Kakazu stuttered. Fu looked at Kakazu with green insect like eyes.

"**Gomen, demo as a famous person once said 'leave no survivors" **Fu said and then using unrivaled speed she rocketed towards Kakazu. Fu then formed handsigns and grinned.

"**_SUITON: MIZUKIRI NO YAIBA!" _**Fu yelled and then a large sword made entirely of water. Fu roared and brought the sword down on Kakazu's downed form. A sound of a blade slicing through flesh was heard and the mighty Kakazu was no more.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto looked at the damaged Sanbi and looked to be a tad weak. "Jiraya-sensei, should we start the sealing now?" he asked. Jiraya looked at the Sanbi as it rose back to the surface, its right eye was a complete mess and its face was covered in thrid degree burns which were healing fast to the human eyes, but to a demon this was the slowest healing ever.

"Yes, the sanbi seems disoriented from the continuous attacks at its eye and seems to be weak from using so much chakra, we have to hurry before it replenishes" Jiraya said. Kioshi dropped off Naruto on the surface of the raging tides and it was only from so much control Naruto had over his chakra that he was able to stand. Naruto and Jiraya then made a few kagebunshins, the kagebunshins, Naruto and Jiraya then took their positions. Jiraya then took the sealing scroll and threw it up high into the air, high above the Sanbi. The scroll then opened in mid-air and the seals began to glow a yellow colour. The clones and the original Naruto and Jiraya then began to form synchronized handsigns.

"_FUUINJUTSU: YOUKAI TORIMASU NO JUTSU/ SEALING JUTSU: DEMONIC CAPTURE JUTSU!" _they yelled and then the scroll disappeared and was replaced with long glowing rainbow coloured chains of chakra. The chains originated from a glowing spike at the area where the scroll was. The chains then wrapped themselves around the sanbi's many limbs and neck. The Sanbi struggled against the chains, however even though Sanbi's strenght had replenished itself, it could not move and then to add even more surprises, the chains then emitted a strong chakra pulse that created a force field around the bijuu preventing it from going anywhere. Naruto and Jiraya panted as the sealing had taken a lot of chakra out of them. They looked at each other and smirked as their kagebunshins disappeared.

"We did it sensei" Naruto panted.

"Good job my student" Jiraya panted a reply. Naruto and Jiraya then turned to go back to the main land, then Naruto's kagebunshin which held Sora returned.

"How is she?" Naruto asked his clone. The clone looked at his creator.

"She's fine boss, should be okay in a few hours, it's surprising she's still breathing, no offense but that blow from the sanbi should have killed her if not gravely injured her, I mean a bloody head and a broken arm is like a miracle" Naruto's clone said. Naruto paused, his clone was right, how did she survive that hit, the attack had come to fast for her to create a defense or to attack to try and lessen the power of the blow.

"Let's just leave it be, Sora-chan's alive and that's all that matters" Naruto said. The kagebunshin smiled.

"Good job boss" the clone said and then dispelled itself.

"Well Ero Sennin, time to go back" he said. Jiraya was too tired to yell at his apprentice and just smirked.

"Well let's go" he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the forest with Sasuke and Itachi**

Sasuke looked at his brother with hate filled eyes. Itachi looked back into his otoutou's eyes, both of their Sharingan swirled before they both turned them off, resulting the two Uchihas having their onyx eyes again.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something" Itachi said as he removed his grip on Sasuke while stepping back a few steps.

"What do you need to tell me, all I want to do is kill you, just wait until the others find me then you'll be sorry" Sasuke growled.

"SASUKE SHUT UP!" Itachi said in a fierce tone. Sasuke looked at his aniki, he never heard his brother raise his voice even when he was angry, Itachi's voice was always a monotone and always used his eyes to show his emotions.

"Well what do you have to say?" Sasuke asked.

"I..will tell you the truth...the truth about the clan massacre" Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The...truth" he said. Itachi nodded.

"I didn't kill the clan on purpose or in order to test the Mangekyo Sharingan, I did it to protect Konoha" Itachi said. Sasuke remained silent as he let his brother explain himself.

"A few days before the Uchiha massacre, I met a man by the name of Uchiha Madara..." Itachi started.

**A few minutes later**

Sasuke looked with wide eyes at his brother.

"I am not lying if that is what you're thinking" Itachi said. Itachi then saw a blue flare in the sky. The Akatsuki was retreating, Itachi sighed and looked back at his brother. Itachi then turned to leave, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Itachi where are you going?" Sasuke said.

"I can't blow my cover Sasuke...come here" Itachi motioned. Sasuke ran over and then Itachi jabbed Sasuke in the forehead like he had done when they were younger.

"I will always love you and Konoha my otoutou" Itachi said and then knocked out Sasuke. He then picked up his brother and Itachi rested him in the wreckage of the house he had allegedly kicked Sasuke into. Kushina and the others were too preoccupied to have gone to go and check on 'Sasuke'. Itachi then turned and left in a swirl of leaves and then glanced back at his otoutou.

'Ja ne...Sasuke' he thought and then left along with the other Akatsuki members. The Konoha members cheered in victory.

"We drove them off, alright" Kiba whooped, Akamaru yipped his two cents.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Look there he is" Shino pointed out. The group ran over to the unconscious Sasuke and helped him up. Sasuke groaned.

"Oh, what hit me?" he asked.

"Itachi must have knocked you out when he kicked you into the building, demo we couldn't help you since the other Akatsuki would have attacked us." Ino said. Sasuke nodded, he knew that wasn't truth though, he and Itachi's conversation still remained etched in his mind. Sasuke then got up and then he saw a few figures run up to them. It was Naruto.

"Naruto" Sasuke said. Everyone turned and saw the blonde kitsune hanyou run over to them panting.

"Were you successful?" Kushina asked her son. Naruto stopped panting and then stood up with a foxy grin.

"Mission accomlished, Sanbi no Kyodaigame is sealed away" Naruto said. Kushina smirked and ruffled her son's hair.

"Good job, Naruto" she said. The entire Konoha group whooped with joy and then hoisted Naruto on their shoulders and threw him up and down shouting "Hip..Hip..Hooray"

"Okay guys, let's go home" Jiraya said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base**

The man with the glowing golden eye, and the summoner of the mythological exitiumarum, Torio stood before the holographic form of the leader of akatsuki, Pein.

"So you want my organization to help you with a war against the Elemental Nations, but just one question, how will you get the man power, I mean even with the power of your legendary exitiumarum and the akatsuki is not enough to take down all of the nations" Pein said. Torio chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about that, man power is no trouble, isn't that right, Otokage-san?" Torio said. Then footsteps were heard from another part of the cave, Pein turned to see a man with silver hair which was tied in a ponytail and had glasses and wore the robes of a kage with the kanji for sound on it.

"Orochimaru's assistant, you're the Otokage?" Pein asked, his form flickering for a moment. The Otokage chuckled.

"Please, call me Yakushi Kabuto, and that is former assistant of Orochimaru." Kabuto said and then Kabuto reached into his robes and pulled out a severed right hand.

"I believe this is yours" Kabuto said and tossed the severed hand of Orochimaru, with the ring the former Hebi sannin had worn when he defected from Konoha and joined Akatsuki. Pein looked at the hand on the ground. Pein then formed some handsigns and the ring on Orochimaru's ring finger was removed in a flash of light and all that remained was the severed hand.

"I will think about this alliance for a moment, let me just talk with one of my members" Pein said and then left in a flicker of colour.

* * *

**Amegakure**

The rain fell from the sky in the endless storm that plagued the leand of Amegakure no Sato. From the highest tower in Ame, Pein looked over the village he had ruled. Then Pein looked behind him as the space behind him distorted and tne familiar orange mask of Tobi came out from the distorted space.

"I heard everything and I think we should accept the alliance" Tobi said, but it wasn't in his childish voice, but in a deep man's voice.

"Demo, Leader-sama, what about the Sanbi and the Yonbi and Gobi jinchuriki?" Pein asked.

"Leave them to me, now here's the plan, we accept the alliance however, tell them you require a three year period of time in order to gather the gather our forces, recruit new members and also get more resources, but the truth is that the three year period will be used to prepare the sealing justu used to extract the bijuu and absrob them into the statue and don't worry about the Sanbi, I have that covered, you will continue your role as the alleged leader of Akatsuki and when the war begins" Tobi said with an evil laugh, "the entire Elemental Nations will learn to fear me, the greatest ninja...Uchiha...Madara" Tobi, now revealed to be Madara, said. Then Madara walked out into the rain.

"Go back to the base, I'll be back in a few minutes with the Sanbi" Madara said and then formed handsigns, the lone Sharingan eye visible through his mask hole, spun and then he left in a black hole in the space-time continuum. Pein then closed his eyes and focused.

* * *

**Back at the Base**

Pein's holographic form then flickered back into the hideout, and he sweatdropped at the sight before him, Kabuto and Torio were playing Go Fish.

"Got any threes?" Kabuto asked.

"Nope, Go Fish" Torio said, Pein cleared his throat as Kabuto was about to draw a card. The two turned and quickly packed up the cards and stood up.

"Oh you're back" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.

"Hai and I accept to join the alliance between Torio, Akatsuki and Otogakure" Pein said.

"Excellent" Torio said, his single eye suddenly gained an eerie glow.

"However, I require a three year time period to gather the members who were away on a mission, also we need to recruit some more members since we have lost two of them, also we need more money and resources" Pein said.

"Whatever you need, well we'll meet again in three years" Torio said and then he and Kabuto shunshined out of the hideout. As soon as they left, the space in the cave distorted and Madara returned with an unconscious Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

"That sealing jutsu the Konoha ninja used was quite a challenge, but my Sharingan was able to find its weak point so it was no problem" Madara/Tobi said in his deep voice.

"Put it the underground restraining chamber we had originally made for it" Pein said. Tobi/Madara nodded.

"Will do, 'Leader-sama" he said with a sarcastic tone and then he formed handsigns and then Madara left in a swirl of colour with the Sanbi.

'I hope you know what you're doing Madara-sama' Pein thought.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

Tsunade and Shizune were standing outside the gates waiting for the team they had sent to Kirigakure to come back. Tsunade had fallen asleep while Shizune was gazing eagerly out at the forest, then her eyes widened when she saw a multitude of figures walk out of the forest.

"Tsunade-sama, wake up, wake up, they're back" Shizune exclaimed. Tsunade groggily got and rubbed her eyes and wiped the drool from her mouth.

"What did you say, who died?" she asked. Shizune sweatdropped.

"No one Tsunade-sama, but the group we sent to Kiri has just returned" Shizune said. Tsunade became fully awake at that statement.

"NANI, WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!" the busty Hokage yelled and then grabbed Shizune by the shoulders and began to shake her back and forth.

"Glad to see you missed us Obaa-chan" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and hugged the young boy.

"Good see you're okay, Naruto" she said and then let go of Naruto. "Okay guys, I'm guessing you guys are successful" she said.

"Of course" Kushina said and wrapped her arm around her sensei's shoulder.

"Well guys, seeing as you all are probably tired, you all can go home and celebrate and get a good night's sleep" Tsunade said earning some cheers from the group.

"Naruto, Fu, please stay back please" Tsunade said. The two jinchuriki stayed back, but as Shizuka and Kioshi were about to stay back with their master, Naruto told them that whatever Tsunade was going to tell him and Fu was super important and told them to go home with Kushina. They were about to whine and plead, but he gave them 'the look' and with a sigh they both left and went after Kushina.

"Come with me to my office, Jiraya you come too" she said. The fivesome of Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya, Fu and Shizune went up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat down at her desk and crossed her arms over her large chest.

"So Tsunade-sama what are you calling in ME for, you usually only call in Naruto nee-san and Jiraya-sama" Fu said.

"Well Fu, Jiraya here has asked to allow him to take you and Naruto on a training trip outside of Konoha, it is so that you and Naruto can train to become stronger to fight against the threat Akatsuki places against the village and I have given him clearance to do so, the question now is do you two accept this quest?" Tsunade said. Naruto and Fu looked at each other and smirked.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Three years" Jiraya replied.

"Can Shizuka and Kioshi come along?" Naruto asked again.

"Of course" Tsunade said.

"Then let's get started, when do we leave?" Fu asked.

"Tomorrow, also Naruto when you leave I will be announcing your heritage to the entire village of Konoha" Tsunade said. Fu looked at the blonde Hokage with wide eyes, Naruto had told her about his relations to the Yondaime Hokage.

"Demo, Tsunade-sama, is that wise?" she asked, "I mean Iwagakure no Sato and many of the other enemies Yondaime had would send many assassins and killers after Naruto nee-san" Fu added.

"I've thought of that side effect, demo Naruto has killed many high class ninja and he has you, Jiraya, Kioshi and Shizuka to protect him, he'll be fine" Tsunade said.

"Well I'll se you tomorrow, Obaa-chan, Fu let's go pack" Naruto said and then the two jinchuriki left the office in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"They're gonna be fine right?" Tsunade asked.

"Have I ever let you down?" Jiraya asked then he thought for a while, "on second thought, don't answer that, well Tsunade-hime, I'll see you tomorrow" Jiraya said and then opened the window and jumped out. Tsunade chuckled.

"Well better get ready for tomorrow" Tsunade said and then began her paper work.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The entire village had gathered outside the Hokage tower wondering what this 'secret' was that Tsunade had to tell the entire village, the crowd was restless and Tsunade watched them from her balcony which oversaw the entire village of Konoha.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" she yelled. The crowd calmed and looked up at their leader. "Now the reason why I have called you all here is to tell you an important secret, this was a secret that was kept from all of you, in fact if you knew and and told someone the punishment was execution" Tsunade said. The crowd looked at Tsunade with confused looks.

"This secret was made back during the battle when the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, battled the Kyuubi and saved the village. As you know, the Yondaime was said to have sealed the spirit of the great beast into the stomach of a baby which had just been born, the secret was that this boy was Namikaze Minato's son, now I present to you, Minato's son, NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Tsunade announced. The crowd went into an uproar some looked with disbelief as Naruto stood before the crowd, then the crowd quieted down when they heard the voice of young Konohamaru chanting Naruto's name.

"NA-RU-TO, NA-RU-TO, NA-RU-TO" the young grandson of the retired Sandaime chanted. Then a second member joined Konohamaru in the chanting of Naruto's name, then another and another until finally the entire village was chanting and cheering for Naruto. Naruto looked down in surprise, they were really cheering for him, but then his eyes widened as he saw a flash of red and silver hair. Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked, but when he opened his eyes, the mop of red and silver hair was gone. Naruto then continued to wave and smile to the crowd. Meanwhile in a tree near the Hokage Tower, Uzumaki Aoi, watched his grandson with pride.

'Your father would be so proud of you Naruto, and so would our clan' Aoi said and then he formed handsigns and disappeared in a swirl of colour back to the world below where he lived. Naruto smiled and threw a multitude of Hiraishin kunai up into the sky and then he yelled the jutsu that brought a smile to the faces of all of the civilians and ninja of Konoha.

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" he yelled and then he flashed around through the sky and then flashed back to the balcony all in a matter of seconds. The crowd was silent and were in awe as they had never seen the Hiraishin no Jutsu with their own eyes, and all they saw was a few flashes of yellow.

"Konoha, the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senko/ Konoha's Yellow Flash_ is back!" Tsunade yelled. The crowd erupted once more into cheers.

**Later that day**

Teams 7, 8, 9 (Sora's team) and 10, Team Gai, Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune all came to the main gate to wish Naruto, Shizuka, Kioshi and Fu a safe journey with the Gama sannin. Kushina was the first to say goodbye.

"Naruto please stay safe and Jiraya if my son becomes a super pervert like you, I'll kill you" Kushina growled. Jiraya chuckled nervously.

"Wouldn't even think of it" Jiraya said, 'Kuso, there goes my plan to have Naruto take over Icha Icha when I'm dead' he thought. Naruto then prepared to give his goodbyes to the people.

"Okay guys, well train hard, eat right and don't be a bunch of weaklings when I come back okay?" Naruto said. The teams chuckled and nodded. Naruto then turned to Team 9.

"Shinji, Arashi, you guys are gonna be chunin by the time I come back, Sora-chan..." Naruto was interrupted by a kiss on the lips earning some smirks from the guys and 'awws' from the girls.

"I'll miss you Naruto-kun" she whispered, Naruto looked at her with a soft gaze.

"Same here, be strong though, I'll be back" Naruto said and then gave her a hug. Then Naruto turned to Team 10.

"Shikamaru don't be lazy, Chouji focus more on your training, I know you're as strong as you are big bones and Ino keep them alive willya" Naruto told them. Ino chuckled.

"Sure thing, Naruto-sempai" she said.

"Sempai?" he asked.

"Well you are our superior aren't you?" the blonde Yamanaka asked. Naruto chuckled.

"True" he said and then he turned to Team 8.

"Hinata although I can't be together with you, we can still be friends, is that okay?" he asked the Hyuga. Hinata looked at the blonde hanyou with her pale eyes and then smiled.

"Hai Naruto-sempai" she said.

"Are you all going to be calling me 'sempai' now?' he asked the group of genin. The all nodded, except for Team Gai, Sasuke and Kiba who all responded with a chorus of No's. "Well Shino, keep up the good work, Fu don't you have something to tell Shino" he said. The pink eyed girl blushed and then nodded. She then went up to Shino and whispered in his ear.

"Shino-kun, mind going on a date with me when I come back, I'll bring back a rare butterfly for you" she bribed. Shino's eyes widened beneath his shades, no one had ever asked him out before.

"Sure thing, and you didn't have to bribe me with the butterfly part, but I'd still like it" Shino whispered back. Fu smiled and giggled and then pecked Shino on the cheek earning a deep blush from the Aburame heir.

"Shino, pretty smooth with the ladies there dude" Kiba teased. Fu then went back and Naruto continued his pep talks to the others.

"Kiba, I'll spar with you when I get back, you too Lee...Sasuke" Naruto added. Sasuke and Lee nodded with a smirk. Then he turned to Team Gai.

"Tenten, although we don't know each other that well, keep training hard and you'll always be a part of my friends" Naruto said. Tenten nodded.

"Neji, don't rely on fate so much and also" Naruto then went up to Neji's ear and whispered, "make your move or Lee just might beat you to the girl" he whispered and then slightly glanced at Tenten. Neji slightly blushed and nodded. Then Naruto turned to Team 7.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have been a good sensei to me and have taught me much, but the greatest lesson was the first thing you taught us when we were to be tested to become genin, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't protect their friends are even worse than that' Naruto recited. Kakashi's eye widened.

'He actually remembered that' the silver haired jonin thought.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna spar with you and then kick your ass...again" he said with a palyful smile.

"Yeah right dobe, I'll always be better than you" Sasuke said with a smirk. The two shook hands and then Naruto looked at Sakura.

"And last but not least, young Sakura...during the mission to retrieve Yugito you have shown me that you are one of the strongest kunoichi in this village and for that I give you my respect" Naruto said, Sakura smiled and was about to thank him when he added a comment, "however, I still hate you" Naruto said and then with that Naruto grabbed Shizuka and Fu, Kioshi took to the skies and Jiraya ran after them as Sakura turned red with rage.

"NNAARRRUUUTTOOOOOO!" Naruto laughed as he ran off into the forest, training for the perils are to come his way.

**(A/N: Well that's it, hope you like it, also I'll be taking a break from Fox Sannin for a while as I have an important project that is due for the end of October, so no updates for a while, continue to review my beloved readers and I hope you continue to stay tuned to the next part of Naruto the Fox Sannin, chapter 19: Three years Later)**


	20. Chapter 19: Three Years Later

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 19

Three Years Later

**(A/N: Well guys, I'm back and with a new battalion of chapters about to come your today and this winter vacation. As you all know this is taking place during the Shippuden saga of Naruto and spoilers for you all, a very epic battle will be approaching the elemental nations as I continue to make chapters, please review and also I want some you all to wish me a welcome back please :D)**

The village of Konohagakure no Sato was busy with activity. The villagers were going about their usual business, doing chores, errands and other normal things. It was a normal day for everyone. Well, almost everyone because to the ninja of Konohagakure, this was a special day. The Rookie 9, which consisted of Teams 7, 8, and 10 along with Team 9 and Team Gai were all looking forward to this day. For today was the day that the village's own Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Masashimoto Fu, the jinchurikis of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Nanbi no Kabutomushi would be returning to the shinobi village. A young girl, around sixteen years old walked through the village streets. The girl had long flowing blonde hair that reached her lower back, shining azure eyes, a slightly tanned complexion and one hell of a figure, with C cup breasts and a nice looking rear end. She wore a red tank top with the symbol for fire on the back in golden stitching, a pair of tight black pants which hugged her lower body, a weapons pouch was worn on her right thigh and to complete the outfit, a pair of black ninja sandals with a slight heel end and a Konoha hitai-ate worn around her left bicep. This was Remei Sora, the girlfriend to our blonde protagonist and literally looked like a goddess. Due to the many missions she had taken while Naruto was away she had earned a name for her exploits as the, _Finnikus no Konoha/ Phoenix of Konoha, _because whenever she seemed to be defeated she always got back up, like a dying phoenix rising from the ashes, and also due to her being from Konoha and her use of katon jutsus.

'It's been three years' the young girl thought as she looked up at the sky. 'I wonder how much Naruto-kun has changed' she wondered as the white clouds drifted by. Then Sora heard screaming in the distance. Sora got a puzzled look on her face as she turned to see what was going on. Sora's eyebrow rose as she saw random villagers being pushed to the ground. Then a brown blob of fur flew past her face, blowing her hair back, but Sora using expert reflexes reached out grabbed said brown blob out of the air revealing it to be the demonic monster, Tora the cat.

"Oi, get out of the way, shinobi coming through" a male voice said. A young brown haired boy around twelve years of age ran through with the crowd with a black boy with a dripping nose and a brown haired girl at his sides.

"Konohamaru you better run faster if you want to catch that cat." The young fire manipulator said with a chuckle. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi all stopped to take a breath.

"Oh shut up Sora, you know as well as I do that cat is demonic and unstoppable" Konohamaru said. Sora looked at the cat in her hand.

"Come on I'll help you with taking it back to Hokage-sama, I was already on my way to see her anyway" the sixteen year old blonde said.

"Arigato Sora" Moegi said. The four then headed towards the building where all the mission reports were to be filled out. They entered inside with Sora handing the monster cat to Konohamaru so it wouldn't look like she helped the three genin. Sora then walked up with the three and stood before the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, we are here to return Tora the cat…again" Moegi said.

"Here you go, Obaa-chan" Konohamaru said. A vein in Tsunade's forehead grew to unbelievable sizes.

'Too much like that blonde haired gaki' Tsunade thought. The fire daimyo's wife then grabbed the cat and squeezed it before paying the misson fee.

"Now I know why that damn cat is always running away, if I had an owner like that I'd run too" Konohamaru said. Moegi quickly slapped Konohamaru on the back of his head.

"Urasai Konohamaru" Moegi said. "Be respectful"

"Moegi's right Udon" Iruka, the young chunin from the Ninja Academy said. "You must always be respectful to your elders because it helps build maturity and not get you into trouble" Iruka said. Konohamaru snorted and sat on the ground, Iruka sighed, the boy acted just like Naruto back in the academy days.

"You can't treat the future _Nanidaime/ Seventh Hokage _like this" the long scarf wearing genin said. Tsunade and Iruka raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Nanidaime…" Tsunade said, "what about the title for Rokudaime?" she asked. Konohamaru looked back at the Godaime and grinned.

"That spot belongs to Naruto nee-san" he exclaimed. Tsunade chuckled.

"Well seeing as how Naruto is supposed to return today, why don't you guys go out to meet him when he reaches the gates" Tsunade suggested. The Konohamaru Corps yelled in happiness and quickly left the building. Tsunade smiled and then looked at Sora who had stayed behind.

"What information have you gathered from your mission?" the Godaime asked the Finnikus no Konoha. Sora became serious and nodded.

"The Akatsuki are no where to be found, and their activity has decreased ever since Naruto-kun stopped their plans to get some of the bijuu three years ago, but there have been some gossip of the village of Otogakure no Sato suddenly increasing their amount of shinobi forces" Sora stated. Tsunade nodded and then looked at Sora.

"Good job, now then you can go and relax a bit, I'll call you when there's a mission available" Tsunade said. Sora turned and left, leaving Tsunade in the mission office with Iruka and the other chunin ninja in the building. Tsunade got up with a sigh.

"I need a drink" she murmured and left, "Iruka you're in charge until I come back"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Iruka said with a salute.

**Streets of Konoha**

Sora and the Konohamaru Corps were walking down the road towards the gates of Konoha.

"I can't wait to see Naruto nee-san again" Konohamaru said excitedly.

"Same here" Udon and Moegi chimed in. Sora smiled at the three genin, the three of them really looked up to the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

"I wonder if he'll show me how to do his newest jutsus" Konohamaru said and then the group stopped as they reached the gates. They looked to see no one at the main entrance gate. Sora sighed.

'I guess he's not coming back today' she thought. "Let's go" guys" she told the three genin. They all turned to leave when all of sudden, from the woods just outside the village they heard a roar. The entire village heard it and they all quickly came to join Sora and the Konohamaru Corps in looking out at the forest to see what had made the roar. Then Sora's eyes widened.

"Everybody down on the ground NOW!" she ordered. The citizens of Konoha all dropped to the floor and just in the nick of time too for just as they had ducked down a large red animal flew out of the woods over their heads at unimaginable speeds. The animal flew directly upwards towards the sun. Everybody squinted as they looked up, the shadow of the large creature was cast over the streets. Then the creature roared as it plummeted towards the ground. Sora's eyes widened as the large beats made contact with the ground creating a large boom and kicking up a lot of dust. Everybody coughed and sputtered as dust entered their lungs. When they all stopped coughing they looked at the large dust cloud and the shape of the animal that was in the cloud. Then there was a swirl of wind as a tornado kicked up from the dust cloud and blew a way the dust. Everyone gasped as they saw a large red scaled dragon about the size of a large house. It had glowing red eyes, sharp teeth and claws ready to slice anything to pieces, a pair of large wings on its back, four muscular limbs and a long serpentine tail with spikes on the end. Then everyone gasped as they saw three figures atop the dragon's head. The first was a tall muscular man with long, spiky white hair, black eyes and wore red face paint. He wore a green vest over a fishnet shirt, carried a large scroll on his back and wore a black clothed hitai-ate with the symbol for Oil on it.

The second was a young girl with pink eyes, green hair reaching her shoulder blades and wore a fishnet top and bottom which was worn underneath a white skirt and white tank top, which showed her well developed curves and a pair of white ninja sandals which had a slight high heel on it in order to show some womanliness. The girl carried a scroll on her back and wore a hitai-ate with the symbol for Konohagakure no Sato on a piece of green cloth. The final figure on the dragon's head was blonde boy, who looked to be the same age as the green haired girl next to him. He had spiky blonde hair that looked like that of the Yondaime Hokage's and shining cerulean eyes which held great power and also the mischief in him. He wore a dark blue shirt with the kanji for fire on it underneath an unzipped black jacket with the symbol of yin and yang on the back with a dragon for yin and a fox for yang. He wore a pair of black pants with a flame pattern rising from the heel to his knees and a pair of black ninja sandals and wore the hitai-ate for Konoha on a piece of black cloth. Two blonde fox ears poked out through his blonde locks and a similarly coloured fox tail swished behind him as he looked down at the people below him.

"Okay Kioshi just like we rehearsed" the boy said to the dragon. Kioshi nodded. The blonde boy jumped upwards, and then Kioshi opened his mouth and blew out a stream of blue fire after the boy. The boy channeled chakra throughout his body and then dove into the flames and landed on the ground in a plume of fire.

"Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is back" he said with a foxy grin. The village blinked at the Naruto. The green haired girl stared at Naruto.

"Jiraya-sensei, why does Naruto have to show off?" she asked. The white haired man, identified as Jiraya shook his head.

"I don't know Fu, I don't know" Jiraya answered to the green haired girl, now known as Masashimoto Fu. The crowd then cheered as they gathered around Naruto, welcoming him back. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon immediately latched onto their idol's torso and welcomed him back.

"Naruto nee-san" they shouted. Naruto chuckled as the crowd began to die down. He gently pushed off the three genin and then Naruto looked up to see his beautiful blonde girlfriend, Remei Sora.

"Sora-chan" he said and then walked up to her, "you look as beautiful as when I first saw you" he said and then wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I missed you Narutoi-kun" she said and then kissed him passionately upon his lips. Naruto returned the kiss and then the two parted after a minute.

"Same here" Naruto said and then turned to his sister figure. "Fu nii-chan, should we go see Tsunade Obaa-chan now?" he asked. Fu looked at her fingernails as if she didn't care.

"Yeah sure, whatever" she replied.

"Hai, come on Sora-chan" he said and then pulled the azure eyed fire manipulator by the arm towards the Hokage Tower. Fu and Jiraya jumped off of Kioshi and then followed Naruto to the Hokage Tower. Kioshi stomped behind them. The earth shook each time Kioshi took one step forward…or backward...or sideways and every other way. As Naruto and the other walked towards Tsunade's dwelling they stopped as Naruto turned to the side where there was another section of the road. Naruto's fox ears twitched and then his face paled.

"Oh dear Kami, not now, not here" Naruto said to himself.

"What's wrong Naruto, you look a bit pale" Sora said. Then everyone turned to where Naruto was looking as they saw a dust cloud in the distance. The dust cloud drew closer and then they knew why Naruto was in fear. A red haired woman in jonin attire was running down the road.

"NNAAAARRRUUTTOOOO!" the red haired woman screamed.

"Okaa-chan, why now?" Naruto said to his mother's incoming figure. Then Naruto sighed as he was suddenly glomped and knocked down on the ground by Uzumaki Kushina.

"Oof" Naruto muttered as his mother's weight nearly crushed his chest.

"Oh my little boy, Naruto, oh here get up off the dusty ground" Kushina said getting off and then yanking her son to his feet. "Oh, you look so handsome, and so much like Minato-kun" Kushina said dusting off his jacket.

"Arigato, Okaa-chan" he said with a smile.

"Come Naruto-kun, we have to go and talk with Tsunade" Sora said to her boyfriend.

"Matteo, I'm coming, come on Okaa-chan" he said taking his mother's hand and the group continued to go to Tsunade's tower. The group entered the tower, with Kioshi staying outside and gently flapping his wings so that he could be able to see through the third story window as Kioshi was only two stories tall. His wing flaps generating slightly strong breezes. Naruto and the others entered Tsunade's office.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan" Naruto greeted and then got hit in the face with a clock. Naruto glared at Tsunade, but as he glared the busty Hokage appeared in front of him faster than he could blink. Tsunade smiled up at the Namikaze heir, Naruto had grown while he was away, now a whopping 6 feet and 3 inches tall. Tsunade engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, literally. Naruto's eyes were nearly forced out of his skull from the force of the hug. He gasped for air as his lungs were slowly being crushed.

"Kami-sama *gasp*, Tsunade Obaa-chan, *gasp* choking…not…breathing" he managed to gasp out. Tsunade let go of the blonde Minato look alike and then went back to her desk chair and sat down.

"Welcome back Naruto, Fu, and Jiraya" Tsunade said with a smirk. The she heard a low growl outside her window. Tsunade's eyebrow rose in confusion and then turned to see a large red eye staring at her.

"You too Kioshi" she added. Kioshi's eyes turned into upside down Us signifying he was smiling. "Now then I trust that you all have grown stronger from your little training trip?" she asked. Jiraya snorted.

"Jeez, Tsunade, you think that I would bring them back without any results?" Jiraya asked back. Tsunade chuckled.

"I would hope not" she replied. Then she turned her fierce brown eyes back towards the two jinchurikis.

"Now then, in order to test your skills, I would like you to fight against my best chunin ninja that I have acquired while you were away, these two are…" she was about to say their names when a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter" the Godaime said. The door opened to reveal a young boy around the same age as Naruto with a pineapple shaped head due to his hair being in an upward spiky ponytail, had a Konoha hitai-ate tied around his left bicep and wore a chunin vest. Nest to him was a blonde girl wearing her hair in four pig tails, wore a hitai-ate for Sunagakure no Sato around her forehead and wore a battle kimono with a larg battle fan attached to her back. Naruto looked at the two shinobi before him.

"Shikamaru" Naruto greeted. Shikamaru looked at the blonde shinobi for a while and then smiled.

"Naruto sempai" he said and the two bumped fists in greeting.

"Good to see you again and whose the young lady behind you" Naruto said wiggling his pinky finger. Shikamaru and the blonde blushed.

"I'm not his girlfriend asshole" the Suna girl said.

Naruto chuckled, "Aww shucks I was just messing with you and Temari" he said with a fox like grin. Temari glared and then she saw Naruto was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're here" he said.

"Well, I'm the ambassador for the relations between our two villages, Konoha and Suna" she explained. Naruto nodded and then turned to face Tsunade.

"So who were the people me and Fu nii-chan are supposed be fighting?" he asked getting serious. Tsunade looked at Naruto, he was always serious when it came to high ranked missions and battles, the battle for the Sanbi no Kyodaigame proved that.

"The two you are supposed to fight..." Tsunade paused and then smiled at Naruto, "are right here" she finished. As she said that the window opened and two chunin jumped in. One had spiky black hair that looked like a chicken's ass, deep black eyes and he wore a chunin vest over a dark blue shirt with the symbol with the symbol for the Uchiha clan on the front, a red and white fan. The second was a pink haired girl that wore a grey skirt and red top with bandages covering her leg from the knee down and had shining emerald green eyes. The two chunin looked at Tsunade.

"We got your message, Tsunade-shishou, what's the emergency?" the pink haired girl asked. Tsunade looked at the two chunin and then just pointed in front of her. They both turned to face the face of the kitsune hanyou they all knew and loved.

"N-N-Naruto?" the black haired chunin asked. Naruto nodded and then smiled.

"It's a been a long time, Uchiha Sasuke...Haruno Sakura" Naruto said. The two then walked forward and Sasuke shook Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked at his rival.

"We still have to fight you know" Sasuke said his eyes turning red, the Sharingan, the Uchiha bloodline appeared to Naruto as red and blue stared at each other. Sakura then stepped forward and smiled at Naruto. Then she reared her fist back and punched Naruto in the stomach sending him through the wall. Everyone in the room gasped at what Sakura did.

"That's for telling me you hated me when you left, Naruto-baka" she yelled. Inner Sakura chuckled.

**"That'll teach him to hate us" **Inner Sakura said.

"Sakura..." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura. Getting up off the floor Naruto stared into her green eyes with his blue slitted ones and then smiled his foxy grin, except with a touch of malice shown in it. The sharpened canines only enhanced this.

"I'm looking forward to fighting you in my practice match between you and Sasuke" he said. Sakura and Sasuke looked at their Hokage, who just nodded. The two chunin looked at their superior chunin ranked shinobi and smirked.

"Bring...it...on" Sasuke said, his Sharingan swirling. Naruto looked at his former teammates.

"Race you to the training grounds" he said and then disappeared in a swirl of blue flame. Sasuke and Sakura left in a swirl of leaves. Fu then looked at Tsunade.

"Demo Tsunade-sama, if Naruto's fighting them, who will I fight?" Fu asked.

"Your opponent is waiting for you at the training grounds where Naruto just went, Training ground number 7" Tsunade said. Fu nodded and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Jiraya, Sora and Kushina followed suit, leaving aina swirl of leaves, fire and dimensional wormhole, respectively. Tsunade got up from her desk and looked at the pile of paperwork before her. She frowned and then rememebred what Naruto told her a few years ago. Tsunade formed a cross-shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" she said and then a solid copy of Tsunade appeared in poof of smoke. "Do the paper work and make sure Shizune is oblivious of the fact I left" she ordered. The clone nodded and began the paper work as Tsunade left in a blur of speed.

**Training Grounds 7**

The three members of Team 7 all stood facing each other. Naruto stared intensely at Sakura and Sasuke who stared back with the same intensity. Then Fu, Jiraya, Tsunade, Kushina, Sora and Kioshi all appeared in the training grounds. Kioshi's large body nestled onto the grass, some of it burning to a blackened crisp as he breathed. Everybody moved away from the red dragon in fear of getting burned. To think, Kioshi used to be smaller than this.

"Well, Sasuke, Sakura ready for me to take you two down?" Naruto asked confidently. Sasuke and Sakura smirked. Sakura put on a pair of black gloves and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto's tail swished behind him as the three chunin ranked ninja all got into battle stances. The wind blew around them, ruffling their hair. Then Naruto's eyes flashed red and he took off with a burst of speed. Sasuke's Sharingan had matured over the three years and he could now predict movements with his dojutsu.

"Sakura he's coming from your right" he said. Sakura nodded and then thrust her fist to the right. Naruto quickly stopped as he suddenly reappeared from nowhere. His eyes widened. Naruto smirked, this was going to be more fun than he thought it would be. Naruto chuckled as he backed away.

"Good, good you two have learned a way to combat against my speed, but can you prepare for this?' he said and then Naruto took out three shuriken and threw them at his opponents. Sakura quickly drew a kunai and blocked all the shuriken, but she was unprepared for when Naruto suddenly appeared in her face. Naruto drew back his fist and was about to thrust it forward, but Naruto quickly ducked underneath a kick from Sasuke. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's outstretched leg and swung the Uchiha over his head and into the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain. Naruto smirked, but he was quickly hit with a punch in the head by Sakura. Naruto went flying into a tree with a loud THUNK! Sakura smirked and helped her teammate up.

"Daijobou desuka, Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette asked. Sasuke nodded as Sakura helped him climb to his feet.

"Yeah, but he's gotten better" Sasuke said as he surveyed his surroundings. Sakura looked around too, for as they began to that, they heard the sound of a kagebunshin being dispelled. The two chunin turned to see the Naruto that Sakura had just punched was a kagebunshin.

"Kuso, it was a kagebunshin" Sakura said. She then looked to her left, then her right. Then she looked up and behind her, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

'He's not on either side of me' she thought as she pulled on her gloves, 'he's not behind or above me' she added. Then she channeled chakra into her fist and raised it high. "SO THEN HE MUST BE BELOW!" she bellowed and then slammed her fist into the ground. The entire earth shook. Tsunade smiled at her apprentice as the earth was cracked open and the training grounds were leveled revealing a shocked Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-N-Nani?" Naruto told himself as he climbed out the hole. "Seems Tsunade hasn't been teaching you only medical jutsu" he said. Sakura smirked.

"How did you know Tsunade taught me over the three years?" she asked.

"The fact that you hit like her, such as when you hit me through a wall" Naruto explained. Sasuke thought it was enough time for chit-chat, he wanted to kick Naruto's ass. Sasuke quickly went through handsigns and took a deep breath.

"_Katon: Goukakayu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"_ he yelled and then a large sphere of yellow and red flames flew out of the Uchiha prodigy's mouth towards his opponent. Naruto smirked and then formed handsigns.

"_Uzumaki Hijutsu: Uzu no Tate: Uzumaki Secret Jutsu: Whirlpool Shield"_Naruto declared and then a large wall of water formed and moved in front of Naruto before swirling to form a whirlpool. The whirlpool blocked the fireball and turned it to steam.

"I'm sure you remember this technique from when I first kicked your ass three years ago" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke growled.

"How could I forget?" he asked sarcastically. Naruto then formed more handsigns at a breakneck pace.

"Now see if you remember this one, _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu" Naruto cried _and then the swirling whirlpool formed into that of a large dragon. The dragon roared as it raced towards the two chunin. Sakura quickly formed handsigns and slammed her palm on the ground.

_Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu"_ Sakura said and then a large wall of stone and mud rose from the broken ground. The wall deflected the water dragon as it crashed against the doton jutsu. Naruto smirked.

"Okay kiddies, you've had your fun...Now...it's my turn" he said cracking his knuckles. Naruto then channeled chakra into his feet moving faster than he did before. Sasuke quickly ducked as Naruto's foot appeared where his head was. Sasuke then tried to grab Naruto's leg, but Naruto quickly retracted his foot and then spun on his heel and disappeared, reappearing next to Sakura as his heel crashed into her stomach. Sakura gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She bent low clutching her stomach Naruto followed up with a fist crashing into her face, sending her back. Sasuke then ran towards Naruto to fend for his teammate. Sasuke formed a handsign and jumped upwards.

"_Raiton: Chidori Senbon"_ he said and then a ball of lightning chakra was formed in Sasuke's palm and the ball of lightning then began to rapidly fire needles made of lightning. Naruto formed handsigns and stretched out his hand.

_"Fuuton: Daitoppa/ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_" Naruto yelled and then a great blast of wind flew from his palm negating the chidori senbon. The Naruto appeared behind the still airborne Sasuke, which was not a good place to be as it was hard to maneuver in midair. Naruto then slammed a fist into Sasuke's back sending the Uchiha plummeting towards earth, Sakura who had finally recovered had managed to move fast enough to catch Sasuke. However, Naruto used this to his advantage and grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura by their necks. Naruto then threw both of them upwards with amazing strength. Naruto then formed handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground. A bottle of ink and a paint brush appeared before him. Naruto then quickly dipped the brush into the ink and began to draw a numerous amount of seal arrays on the grass. Then Naruto formed handsigns when he finished drawing the seals.

_"Fuuinjutsu: Kootta Anime/ Sealing Jutsu: Suspended Animation" _Naruto said and then the seals on the ground glowed a deep purple and then a large cube of what looked like jello emerged from nowhere. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the purple mass below them. Sasuke managed to maneuver his body and catch Sakura. Sasuke the launched a fireball from his mouth. The force from blowing out the fireball pushed the both them out of the way of the jello mass. Sasuke and Sakura landed on their feet, gasping for breath. Naruto wasn't holding back at all on them. Had this been any other person, both Uchiha and Haruno knew, this person would have been minutes ago. Naruto then moved his arm and the purple mass moved in the direction of his arm. The purple jello thing then morphed into the shape of a giant dog. The dog barked, which sounded more like the dog was drowning in its own fluids. The dog of jello ran forward and tried to eat the two chunin in order to put both of them into the suspended animation in its stomach. Sakura got up and then waited for the dog to come a bit closer then she formed handsigns and a sword made entirely of earth formed in her hands.

"_ Doton: Katana no Do/ Earth Style: Earth Sword"_ Sakura said and then brought the sword downwards and cleaved the jello dog in two. Then Sakura continued her downward swing until it made contact with the ground with a crash. Then a large row of earthen spikes rose from the ground intending to impale Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura could kill him someone with this move. Naruto then formed handsigns and disappeared in a swirl of fire. Naruto then reappeared and noticed both chunin looked exhausted. Naruto decided to end this. He formed more handsigns and then the purple dog made of suspended animation jelly was reborn. The dog howled and then it swallowed both the raven haired Sasuke and pink haired Sakura. The two then began to feel very cold inside the dog's stomach and then they froze. Naruto sighed. The two had given hima good run for his money, but in the end he came out on top.

"Good job Naruto" Tsunade said clapping her hands. Naruto breathed in deeply and wiped the slight bit of sweat from his brow and then tapped his jello dog. The dog cracked and released the frozen Sakura and Sasuke. The two were shivering from the intense coldness withing Naruto's sealing jutsu. Naruto then whistled and Kioshi stomped over to his master and friend's side.

"Yes Naruto" Kioshi said. The now adult dragon now had a deeper voice, a baritone to be specific.

"Kioshi, just heat up these two" he said. Kioshi looked at aruto and Sasuke.

"Sure thing Naruto" Kioshi replied and then Kioshi took a deep breath in and then exhaled. Since Kioshi was of the genus, Pyrus Draco, he could generate heat waves from just breathing. These heat waves then brought Sakura ad Sasuke out of their suspended animation. Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief and then moved closer to the heat source.

"You three did well, Naruto you have improved, but now it's time to see how Fu does" Tsunade said. Fu looked excited as she heard she was going to fight.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama, who am I fighting?" the green haired jinchuriki asked excitedly. Tsunade smirked.

"You can come out now" Tsunade called from the woods. The trees rustled and then many figures dropped out of the trees. Naruto and Fu couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the rest of the Rookie 9, Team 9 and Team Gai.

"Minna" Naruto said and then smiled.

"It's good to see you all again" Fu said with a smile.

"So let me guess, you all are chunin now?" Naruto asked with an all knowing look. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but not me, I'm a jonin now" Neji said with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun, your flames of youth were shown to be very bright when you fought against Sakura-chan ad Sasuke" Lee said with flames burning in his eyes. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Maybe tomorrow Lee, Fu has to do her skill evaluation test against, I'm guessing one of you" Naruto said. Lee nodded.

"I shall await that day when we fight with most zeal Naruto-kun" Lee said and then did the nice guy pose.

"So" Fu said said stepping forward, "which one of you will be the victim of the Nanbi jinchuriki?" she asked. No one answered, but someone stepped forward. This person wore a dark green hoodie sweater over a back t-shirt. The hoodie covered the entirety of this person's mouth. The boy wore a black pair of pants and had a weapons pouch on his right thigh and wore a pair of dark sunglasses and looked to be around sixteen, just like everyone else, other than Lee, Tenten and Neji who are seventeen.

"I will" the boy said. Fu and Naruto looked at the boy carefully.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Everyone sweat-dropped at that and the boy began to sulk against a tree.

"You remember everyone, but me Naruto, I feel so ashamed, do you remember me?" the boy asked Fu. Fu smiled.

"Of course I remember you...ne Shino-kun" she said. Shino looked up and a shine was seen in his dark shades.

"See Naruto, a real friend would never forget me" Shino said in his deep voice. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai Shino, demo you look so different, especially with that hoodie covering almost your entire face" Naruto said.

"True, this article of clothing does cover most of my facial structure, so apology accepted, now then" he said turning his attention to Fu, "we fight now, my opponent, Masashimoto Fu" the young bug user said to Fu. Fu nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing" she replied. Shino and Fu then moved away from everyone and went to the center of the demolished training grounds.

"Naruto, before we begin can you just fix the grounds for us?" Shino asked. Naruto nodded.

"Of course" he replied and then took out his trusty bottle of ink and paintbrush. Naruto then drew a small seal array on the ground and then formed some handsigns before clapping his hands together.

_"Fuuinjutsu: Jikan Gyaku n o Jutsu/ Sealing Jutsu: Time Reversal Jutsu"_ Naruto said and then he began to form more handsigns as the seals on the ground glowed a green colour. Naruto then clapped his hands together a second time.

_"Fuuinjutsu: Tsuchi Bankai/ Sealing Jutsu: Earth Restoration Jutsu"_ he said. Then everyone gazed at the ground in amazement as the earth suddenly began to revert to its original state before the battle between Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The ground regained its stability and the cracks in the ground disappeared like a wound being healed. Naruto stopped when the ground was reverted back to normal. Naruto took a deep breath and ate a chakra pill.

"Sugoi" Hinata whispered.

"Kuso, Naruto, you don't have to show off you know" Kiba said. Akamaru, the now very large dog, barked his two cents. Naruto chuckled.

"If you wanted to see showing off, then you'll have to wait until after Fu and Shino fight, I wasn't fighting at my best against Sasuke and Sakura, if I did the fight would have been over before you could say 'Haijime' Naruto said. After the little conversation, everybody went back to see the fight between Fu and Shino.

"Remember Shino-kun, we have a date after this, you promised" she said with a sly wink. Shino blushed and nodded. Then Fu took off with unimaginable speeds, nearly going as fast as Naruto. Fu then appeared in front of Shino's face, but Shino immediately ducked underneath the punch she threw at him. Shino then fired a wave of kikai bugs after her. Fu jumped out of the way and then formed handsigns.

"_Ninpou: Kikai Shihai/ Ninja Art: Destruction Beetle Control"_ she said, then the wave of kikai coming after her suddenly stopped as they were about to come after her.

"Now then, who is your master?" she asked the insects. Due to having the Nanabi being her bijuu, Fu had the ability to communicate with any type insect or arachnid and it was because of this, she heard the kikai insect's reply.

"You are Fu-sama" they replied and they turned and attacked Shino. Shino's eyes widened beneath his shades.

'Kuso, how was she able to take control of my insects?' he asked himself. Fu chuckled.

"I bet you're wondering how I got your kikai to come on my side, it's because of the Nanabi's chakra in my system. With it I am able to form this jutsu and take control of nay insect and have it do my bidding" Fu said, her pink eyes sparkling with mischief. Shino cursed under his breath and then he sent his own wave of kikai after well, his other wave of kikai. The two insect battalions fought and then Fu jumped and formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu" _she cried and then fired a blast of wind from her mouth which then took the form of a dragon. The dragon of wind roared, its yellow eyes aimed at Shino. Shino then formed his own handsigns.

"_Ninpou: Kikai no Tate/ Ninja Art: Kikai Shield"_ he said and then a large amount of kikai came out from his sleeves and formed a giant shield in front of him, blocking the dragon. Then Shino sent the insects after Fu. Fu smirked and proceeded to do her insect controlling justu again, but she didn't get the chance for as she was about to form the handsigns, Shino threw a kunai knife with an exploding note attached to it. The kunai was nearly upon her, and Shino knew his beetles wouldn't get hurt because his queen beetle had created kikai that had shells as hard as steel. The kunai was about to explode, but Fu smirked again and then using great speed and reflexes she grabbed the kunai and threw it back at Shino. Fu then added a few kunai of her won. Shino's eyes widened and then he ordered his kikai to protect him from the blast for the kunai was moving to fast for him to dodge. The kikai heeded their master's call and returned to him. The kunai went off with a loud explosion, causing some birds from the nearby forest to fly away from the trees. Shino looked around as the smoke cleared and noticed Fu was gone. Suddenly Shino felt a rumbling beneath the earth.

"_Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Decapitating Jutsu_" Fu said as she burst from the earth. She grabbed Shino's ankles and yanked him downwards with so much force that he went underground, until only his head was visible. Fu smirked as she dusted her hands off.

"Good attack Fu, well planned out" Shino said.

"Arigato, Shino-kun" she said.

"However..." he added, Fu's eyes widened and then sh felt a high concentration of chakra, "I'm not Shino" and then Shino disappeared into a colony of kikai and then Fu was suddenly attacked by many kikai bugs.

"Kuso" she muttered as she tried to get the bugs off of her. Then Fu gritted her teeth. "Okay Shino that's it, you're going down, no holding back" she said and then she concentrated her chakra. This caused a large amount of dust and stone be kicked up and some of the kikai were blown away. Then Fu flashed through a string of handsigns.

_"Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Tornado Jutsu" _Fu said and then a large tornado formed around her and the kikai bugs were sucked into the vortex. Fu then jumped out of the tornado and formed more handsigns.

_"Fuuton: Tajuu Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Multi Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu"_ she said and then the tornado took on the shape of a multiple amount of wind dragons. Shino sweated a bit.

"Uh oh" he said. Shino then turned and ran like a dog with its tail between his legs. The dragons roared and descended upon their victim, moving at high speeds. Shino quickly performed the _Kawarimi no Jutsu/Substitution Jutsu_ with a log and the log was disintegrated into nothing. Shino wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That was close, however Shino suddenly felt cold steel against his jugular vein. Fu smirked behind him as she held the kunai knife which had wind chakra surrounding the blade.

"Good fight Shino-kun" she said and then pecked him on the cheek, making the young Aburame blush. Tsunade chuckled.

"Good job you two" Tsunade said. Then she looked at Naruto and Fu. "You two have shown much skill, during this afternoon and I hope to see much more of it as I send you out on missions" she said. The blonde Hokage then pushed back a lock of hair from her face.

"Now all of you, you can go home and get a good night's rest, the sun is almost about to set" Tsunade advised her chunin and jonin. The ninja's nodded and then shunshined away and Kioshi flew away towards the Uzumaki household leaving only Jiraya and Tsunade standing in the training grounds.

"Well my hime, do you think they are ready for anything that comes their way?" Jiraya asked his fellow Sannin as he walked up behind her. Tsunade leaned against Jiraya's muscled chest.

"You know as well as I do, they are all ready" Tsunade said. Jiraya and Tsunade stayed there for a few more minutes in that position and then shunshined away.

**Meanwhile**

Sora and Naruto and Fu and Shino were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"So Shino-kun, where are you taking me for our date tonight?" the Nanabi jinchuriki asked.

"Oh nowhere special, just Ichiraku Ramen" Shino replied.

"Are you serious, I love that place. The food there is awesome" Fu said.

"I have taught well, nii-chan" Naruto said in sage like manner. The two jinchuriki and Sora laughed, while Shino just remained silent as always.

"Shino something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I still can't believe you forgot me" Shino sulked. Naruto sweatdropped.

'He's still thinking about that' he thought.

"It's okay Shino-kun, maybe some nice ramen will make you feel better" Fu suggested.

"Yeah, it will" Shino said. The group then arrived at Ichihraku ramen stand. Naruto took a deep breath as he smelt all the wonderful flavours of ramne coming from his favourite food stall.

"Ah the wonderful scent of ramen" he sighed. Naruto then drew back the stall's curtain and entered the ramne bar.

"OI OJI-SAN, SET UP A TEN BOWLS FOR ME!" Naruto yelled. Teuchi, the owner of the ramne bar turned and looked at Naruto.

"Hey, who do you think you're..." Teuchi stopped mid sentence and then recognized the face of his favourite customer.

"Naruto, is that you?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"It's good to see you boy, how are you, business has been slow without you around" Teuchi joked. Naruto chuckled.

"I'm good, where's Ayame nii-chan?' he asked.

"She's in the back, let me get her" the old ramen chef said. "OI AYAME, LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Teuchi called. Ayame ran in from the back.

"Nani, you don't have to yell Otou-san" Ayame whined and then turned to come face to face with Naruto and his friends.

"Naruto, Oh my Kami-sama, you've grown taller, you taller than me now" Ayame exclaimed. Naruto smiled his foxy smile.

"Arigato Ayame nii-chan" he said. The foursome then took a seat and ordered their ramen. They ate, chatting all the while, with Sora and Shino asking questions about their journey.

"So what did you all do after you got attacked by the bandits?" Sora asked.

"Well after that we literally kicked their asses and then the leader of the bandits arrived. He apprently had learned a few ninjutsu and was therfore slightly harder to beat, but we still took him down and then the village's security took them away and put them all in jail thus saving the town." Fu replied.

"Wow, that was a great story" another voice said. Verybody's heads turned and saw Umino Iruka, the chunin academy instructor standing against the wall.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said and waved at his teacher. Iruka smiled at Naruto like a big brother would.

"Nice to see you back, but Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Stop teaching Konohamaru to be like you, he's becoming quite irritable" Iruka said. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Whoops, my bad then, gomen Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. Iruka looked at Naruto, the boy had grown taller and most likely stronger over the past years, but he frowned when he saw the black clothed hitai-ate.

"Naruto where's the hitai-ate I had given you three years ago?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead.

"Well, although Ero Sennin is a pervert, he is one hell of a ateacher, he worked Fuu nii-chan and I into the ground. In fact my old clothes had gotten so worn out I had to buy new ones and the cloth for my hitai-ate was completely turned to ribbons from the amount of chakra backlash created from when he trained me in perfecting my rasengan" Naruto explained. Iruka nodded.

"Well at least you learned something with the loss of my hitai-ate." Iruka said. Naruto and then others then got up to leave. Naruto took out, Ryu-chan, his trusty chibi dragon wallet that was used to replace Gama-chan. Ryu-chan was a red dragon that looked like Kioshi and a zipper to open him located on his scaled back.

"Naruto where's Gama-chan?" Iruka asked. Naruto frowned.

"Nee-san doesn't like to talk about it" Fu said. Naruto shook his head.

" No it's okay, back about a year ago... I lost him, apparently, while I was sleeping, Ero Sennin, took him from my jacket pocket and then sneaked off to go to the whore house across from the hotel we were staying at and then spent out all my money and left Gama-chan there and by the time I realized Gama-chan was missing, we were already a good few miles away from the town, but at least I pummled Jiraya into the ground because of it and now I have Ryu-chan" Naruto said. "POOR GAMA-CHAN, he was a good wallet, he always stayed in my pocket, but now Ero Sennin took him away forever" Naruto cried, anime tears falling out of his eyes like waterfalls. Sora patted his back. The group then left the ramen house, but when Naruto was going to pay, Teuchi told him it was on the house.

"Call it a welcome back present" the old ramen chef said. Naruto and Fu headed to Naruto's house, while Sora, Iruka and Shino went their separate ways. They told each other their goodbyes, with Naruto receiving a good kiss on the lips from Sora and Shino got a peck on his cheek from Fu.

"Well Fu, that was a good welcome back to Konoha day for us" Naruto commented. Fu nodded.

"It sure was" she said. The duo then arrived at the Uzumaki household and entered the house. They noticed that no one was in the living room, so that meant that Kushina was probably asleep.

"Guess Okaa-chan's asleep, we better sleep too, if we want to remain active for missions tomorrow" Naruto inquired. Fu nodded and the two then climbed the stairs to Naruto's room on the fourth floor. The extra futon on the floor, required for Fu was already laid out and Naruto noticed the window was still open. He looked around the room and felt no external chakra signatures other that Kioshi's. He walked towards the window and saw the large two story tall red fire dragon sleeping peacefully in the rather large backyard. Naruto smiled and then closed the window. Naruto and Fu then took turns going into the bathroom in Naruto's room, changing into their pajamas and brushed their teeth before going to bed. However, Naruto being a person who always wanted to have the last word, had to say something.

"So does this mean , you and Shino are going steady now?" he asked. Fu blushed.

"Naruto nee-san!" Fu whined. Naruto chuckled and then turned off the light.

**(A/N: Well that's Chapter 19 for you, hope you all like it and please review. Stay tuned as Chapter 20: Mission Impossible is about to come out this winter vacation. Thanks to all you readers who kept reading even when I wasn't writing and many blessings to all of you readers. I know most of you would be wondering where is Shizuka, our favourite seven tailed kitsune. Well explain her whereabouts in the next chapter. This story now has over 70,000 hits and over 200 faves, thank you again and again keep reading and reviewing-K.D)**


	21. Chapter 20: Mission Impossible

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 20

Mission Impossible

**(A/N: I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed my story and have kept me going throughout the entire time I was here on . And to show my thanks here's chapter 20, please review and I hope you like it. Enjoy- K.D)**

Naruto and Fu yawned loudly as they woke up, due to Naruto's clock alarm. Naruto looked at the clock with half-lidded eyes. It showed the time to be eight thirty ion the morning. Fu got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and shower. After Fu got dressed in her signature white shirt and white shirt over a fishnet tank top and pants with her slight high heel, matching white ninja sandals and a green-clothes Konoha hitai-ate around her right bicep. Fu then sat down on Naruto's bed and waited for him as he showered and changed. After a few minutes, Naruto stepped out dressed in a black t-shirt with a dragon on it breathing bright red flames and a pair of dark blue long pants and his black ninja sandals and black clothed hitai-ate. The two then went downstairs to be greeted by the delicious smell of Kushina's breakfast.

"Yum, pancakes" Naruto said with a bit of drool from his mouth. Fu followed suit, drooling all the way down the stairs, leaving a trail of saliva behind her and Naruto. When they reached the kitchen they immediately sat in their chairs and began to stack their plates with pancakes.

"Welcome to the leaning tower of pancakes" Fu said as she stared at Naruto's stack which was leaning dangerously to one side. The two chunin then poured maple syrup on their pancakes and dug in. Kushina smiled as she watched the two jinchurikis eat. It had been really quiet with her being in the large house all by herself. Then she noticed something, Kioshi was here, but…

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked her son. Naruto looked at his mother, his mouth stuffed with pancake. Naruto swallowed and drank some milk to wash it down.

"Yeah, Okaa-chan?" he asked and then hiccuped, blushing in embarrassment. Kushina chuckled lightly before remembering what she wanted to ask.

"Yes, umm Naruto where's your little fox…Shizuka?" she asked. Fu and Naruto looked at each other and sighed. The room was silent for while.

"Naruto, what happened to Shizuka?" she asked. Naruto looked at his mother with a somber look in his eyes. Fu looked at her brother figure with a look of pity.

"Naruto nii, you don't have to tell her now, tell her when you think you're ready" Fu advised. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"No, she deserves to know" Naruto said and then took a deep breath to compose himself. "It was about a year ago…"

Flashback

Naruto, Jiraya,a seven tailed Shizuka and Kioshi and Fu were walking down the road towards the little town of Hikari which was famous for its hot springs which were heated by the nearby volcano which had been dormant for the past one hundred years. As the five entered the village, Jiraya immediately began the scantily clad women who were walking in the direction of the hit springs. Naruto blushed as he looked at the swaying hips of another girl who had just winked at him when she noticed his staring.

"Seems no one here is afraid of being stared at" Naruto said. Fu agreed as she looked at the half naked and surprisingly very fit men walking through the town to the hot springs. Fu had a little bit of blood leaking from her nose and immediately began to wipe it away with some tissue she pulled out from nowhere. They all then went towards the hot springs, Jiraya went to go and peep and take notes for his next Icha Icha Paradise Book, while Naruto, Fu, Kioshi and Shizuka all went to the hot springs after changing and it was one that allowed pets. The girls and guys split up and then took a soak in the nice relaxing waters. 

"Ah, this feels great" Fu complimented as she sunk deeper into the water. Shizuka nodded as she placed a paw in. Shizuka yelped as the water was too hot for her, even if she does carry 4000 degree fire in her stomach so the demonic kitsune just settles for relaxing on the cooler, but still warm, rocks nearby. Meanwhile Naruto and Kioshi were having a water fight.

"Naruto that's not fair, I wasn't ready" the dragon said. Kioshi then raised his mighty tail and brought it down. Naruto was suddenly swept underneath the water by a wave. Kioshi laughed.

"Hahaha, got you Naruto" Kioshi said. Kioshi stopped laughing when he didn't hear Naruto resurface. "Naruto...Naruto are you alright down there?" the red fire dragon asked. The red reptilian beast got no answer and began to get worried, however a pair of hands grabbed Kioshi's back limbs. Kioshi yelped in fright as the hands dragged him down. Naruto and Kioshi then popped out from underneath, taking in deep breaths of air.

"Dude...not...funny" Kioshi said with a glare at Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't be so serious Kioshi, it was only a joke" Naruto said trying to cool down the fire dragon, kind of an oxymoron there. Kioshi huffed before turning away from his friend and master. Naruto sighed and they stayed in the springs for a few minutes before the group got out of the water, dried, changed and then left the premises. Naruto, Shizuka, Fu and Kioshi were walking through the town just looking around, doing nothing special. Naruto then got bored and turned to Fu.

"Oi, Fu nee-chan, I'm bored wanna go train or something?" he asked his green haired friend. Fu smiled and nodded. The foursome then went to the nearby woods and began to train. Fu and Naruto began a taijutsu match while Shizuka and Kioshi watched. When the two got tired they stopped and rested.

"You put up a good fight" Naruto said as he opened a scroll from his pocket revealing two bottles of water. He handed one to Fu, who drank some of the water.

"Thanks Naruto nii-san" she replied and began to guzzle more water down her parched throat. Naruto then got up.

"Shizuka, could you come with me for a second" he said. Shizuka got up and scratched behind her ear before walking off with Naruto, leaving Fu and Kioshi to themselves. The duo continued to walk, Naruto's tail swished back and forth and his ears twitched at every sound. Then he stopped when he thought they were far enough from Fu and Kioshi.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Shizuka asked her master. Naruto sighed.

"Shizuka, I just want you to answer this question" he said. Shizuka showed worry in her green slitted eyes, Naruto never acted like this before when he was with her. 

"Okay" she said nervously. Naruto stared deeply into Shizuka's eyes.

"Are you sure with this decision you have made?" he asked. Shizuka looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"Gomen, demo I don't understand Naruto, what are you asking me to answer" she said.

"Are you sure that you want to be the next Kyuubi, to leave everybody you care about behind in order to take the throne as the new Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Shizuka was surprised at this, her jaw was open, but nothing came out. The large seven tailed kitsune, was now the size of a one story house when at her full size, but now she was about the size of a bengal tiger, therefore she had stare up at Naruto who continued to stare her down. Shizuka thought for a while and then looked at Naruto with determination.

"Hai Naruto, I sure, I knew the risks that I would be taking in order to become the next Kyuubi" Shizuka answered. Naruto looked on in surprise.

"Nani, you're willing to LEAVE Kioshi, Fu...me...all for the power of being Kyuubi?" he growled. Shizuka was becoming pissed off at Naruto's attitude towards this, but she knew that her leaving would eventually trouble his mind.

"Naruto, this is a once in a life time opportunity for me, becoming the next Kyuubi is a title some other kitsune in the demon world could only dream of achieving, I will iss you all, but I'm, not doing it only for power, not for myself, I'm doing it for you Naruto, for you, Kioshi, everybody I care about because if I have the power of a nine tailed kitsune, I can have the power to protect nearly everybody I hold dear, from nearly any kind of danger." the seven tailed kitsune barked out in rage. Her emerald eyes stared into Naruto's saphire ones. Naruto looked at his friend in surprise, he hung his head down in shame. His hair shadowing his eyes. 

"I didn't realize..." he started, "that you felt this way" he said. Shizuka looked at Naruto with a sad expression, but then she noticed Naruto's shoulders were shaking, then she saw something shiny fall from his face onto the lush grass. Shizuka's eyes widened as she realized what those shiny things were. Tears. Naruto was crying.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" she said and then grew to a much larger height and then wrapped her seven tails around Naruto and comforted him, hot tears poured like a river from his eyes and soaked Shizuka's furry tails, but she didn't mind. She stayed like this with her master until Naruto stopped crying. Then Shizuka shrank back down to her 'usual' size and smiled at Naruto.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah. it's just that, we're going to miss you when you leave" he said.

"I know" she said, "but don't worry I'll be back and with a ninth tail, Kyuubi-sama's unique powers will transfer to me and he will revert back to an eight tails, but he will still be respected and just because he'll lose his ninth tail that doesn't mean he'll be weak, in fact until I am able to adapt to my new Kyuubi powers I will be still weaker than him" Shizuka said with a chuckle. Naruto chuckled too.

"Yeah, you are pretty weak" Naruto said. Shizuka smirked evilly at Naruto and then wrapped a tail around his ankle silently and then yanked him up into the air holding him upside down, dangling from her tail.

"Woah, okay, okay you're not weak, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, I take it back" Naruto said while laughing. Shizuka smiled and then set Naruto down. Then Shizuka felt an odd sensation running through her as she sat on the ground. Shizuka was suddenly forced to her full height of one story. Naruto looked at Shizuka.

"Shizuka, what's going on, you're glowing" he said. Shizuka looked around her body and she was indeed glowing, a pure white light surrounded her and then Shizuka howled as a tail bone was thrust out of her, muscle tissue and ligaments covered the bone and then black fur coated the tail, tipping and then the light went down the tail, stopping at the tip turning it white, like all her other tails. Shizuka looked behind her as she saw 8 tails wishing behind her, her size also increased as she was now nearly as tall as the tree next to her, which was quite tall. Shizuka then noticed this and saw Naruto, like an ant looking up at her in awe. She then shrunk herself back down...again stopping until she was at Naruto's height. 

"Well, looks like the tail of acceptance has finally arrived" she said. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Tail of Acceptance?" he asked. Shizuka nodded.

"You see, one night while you were asleep, Kyuubi-sama took over your body and told me the requirements necessary to gain all nine tails." she started.

Shizuka then went into a detailed explanation of how each tail is gained in a demon kitsune's life. The First tail is the Tail of Birth, this tail is received in every kitsune's life when they are born. The Second tail is the Tail of Initiation, this tail is gained when the fox lord, Kyuubi, in the this case, welcomes those who show fine potential in becoming a demonic kitsune. The Third Tail is the Tail of Fire, this when the young fox's ability to use kitsunehai or foxfire as it is commonly known, has awakened. The Fourth Tail, the Tail of the Spirit is gained when the young demon fox has shown unbridled spirit and strength when fighting an opponent, the third and fourth tails were gained at an accelerated pace due to the stored youkai in Shizuka's body. The Fifth Tail and Sixth tails are recognized as both being Tails of Power, these two tails are achieved when the kitsune gets a sudden increase in power, all attributes of the fox are heightened to an unbelievable level hence both tails are sprouted in order to materialize this increase in power (this was gained during the war between Konoha, Oto and Suna). The Seventh Tail is the Tail of Determination, this tail is gained when the kitsune shows determination when fighting an enemy and refuses to give up, even when they are out to be beaten. The Eight Tail is the Tail of Acceptance, it is sprouted when the chosen heir to the current Kyuubi has fully accepted the tasks to become the new Kyuubi and to protect all foxes and those precious to the heir, this tail is exclusive only to those who are about to bear the title of Kyuubi and the mate of the Kyuubi is also granted this ability to grow an eight tail, however the mate of the Kyuubi cannot go past eight tails. The final tail, the Ninth tail is also a tail of Power, but also the Tail of Leadership. This tail is gained when the heir of the Kyuubi has finally defeated all the tasks ahead of him/her in order to become the Kuubi, this final tail changes the new Kyuubi in terms of size, power, etc. This is how a Kyuubi is molded, forged and built.

Naruto was in awe, who knew you had to go through so much trouble just to get a few tails. Then Shizuka saw Naruto's eyes flash red and the back to blue.

"Naruto, Kyuubi-sama is calling me, use the mind transportation summoining jutsu to summon into your mindscape so I can train with Kyuubi-sama" Shizuka said. Naruto noticed a change in her tone, it was more serious, determined and many other emotions, but he mangaed to detect the sadness in the tone. Shizuka licked Naruto's face one last time.

"See you soon, Naruto" she said. Naruto's eyes teared up, it was for him to see her go, but it was harder because he was the one that had to send her away. Naruto's eyes threatened to spill tears, but Naruto refused to let them fall. He then formed the handsigns and then gently placed his right hand on Shizuka's forehead.

_"FuuinHijutsu: Omoi Yusoo no Jutsu/ Secret Sealing Jutsu: Mind Transportation Jutsu"_ he said. Shizuka was then being disintegrated into particles from the tails up. Naruto looked up as the particles then began to float into his forehead going into his mindscape.

"See you when I get back" Shizuka said with a sad smile. Naruto nodded and presented a smile of his own.

"Yeah, we will" he said. Then that was the last he saw of Shizuka...for now. When he went back, Jiraya had arrived, returning from his peeping venture with a few slaps on his face and a broken arm. Jiraya, Fu and Kioshi all looked at a lonely Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, where's Shizuka, Fu told me she was with you" Jiraya asked. Naruto told them the entire story and how he had sent Shizuka into his mindscape. The group was silent.

"Well, we can't just mope around, we have to get training" Jiraya said.

"Jiraya-sensei, you really think we should train" Naruto said. Jiraya frowned. Naruto only showed him respect when he was really down. 

"Hai, we need to be strong, Shizuka can watch you through your mind's eye Naruto, she won't like it if she comes back to see the Naruto she knew, weak and flimsy" Jiraya said with a grin. Naruto chuckled.

"No, no she won't" Naruto said, then Naruto felt a tug on his mind.

'Yes?' Naruto asked.

**Kit, how's it been, Shizuka's here with me, apparently she can't speak to you like I can, but she can hear and see you. Shizuka said how that you must become stronger, not just for her but for yourself and all those who are counting on you to return to Konoha stronger than you were before. Now then, I will be severing all contact with you and the access to your mindscape will be sealed off, unless I say you can enter.**

'Nani, how can you do that, it's my mind' Naruto shouted. Kyuubi sighed.

**I don't want any distractions, Shizuka needs all the focus she can get, you being in your mindscape will only halt that focus, also as to how I am able to do this, well let's just say, I've figured out some tricks of the mind and how seal off your own mental barriers and use them against you.**

Naruto nodded and said he understood. Then he relayed the information to the others.

"Well, come on now, Shizuka's probably started her training now, let's go we have one more year for you to get stronger let's go" Jiraya insisted.

"Hai" the two chunin and dragon said.

End Flashback

"And that's your story" Naruto finished. Kushina frowned and had a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, but I mean come on, Shizuka had made it to a six tails in a matter of months, nine tails should be no problem for her" Kushina said trying to cheer up her son.

"I know Okaa-chan, and that's why I will be continuously training waiting for the day Shizuka will leave my mind and join me back in the real world" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Yeah, same here" Fu added with a same grin.

**My Kami-sama, Fu you really have been hanging around the fox too much** the Nanabi said.

'Urasai Nanabi' Fu said back in a mental thought.

**NEVER!** Fu gritted her teeth and shut off her connection with the seven tail horned beetle.

'Dear Kami-sama good thing I learned to sever my mental connection with my bijuu from Naruto nii-san' Fu thought.

"Well Fu, let's get going, we have missions to do" Naruto said. Fu nodded and then ran out the door with his fellow jinchuriki. Kushina smiled at the retreating figures of the two jinchuriki.

"That's my little boy, all grown up" Kushina said to no one in particular, "maybe I should pay a visit to Otou-san"

**Mission Assignment Building a.k.a Hokage Tower  
**

Naruto and Fu entered the building where all mission assignments were handed out to various shinobi. Naruto was about to barge in as usual, but then he heard a shout from the other side of the door.

"NANI!" the voice was Tsunade's Naruto realized. "What do you mean, you located the Akatsuki base, if this is a joke I'm not laughing" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"I'm not joking Tsunade-sama" another voice said, this one was the voice of the jonin, Sharingan no Kakashi. Naruto's and Fu's eyes widened at this. "When you sent me out on the A-ranked mission to kill the A-ranked missing nin, Aoi who left Konoha, I killed him, but I had some help from my dogs and Pakkun told me that he smelt something strange on Aoi's body. So I told him to follow the scent. The scent lead straight to an area, which I believe was at the border between River Country and Sunagakure no Sato. I realized this was the Akatsuki base because, well, I saw one of their members enter the cave. It's a boulder that is locked and opened by the use of a very powerful sealing jutsu. If I could get Naruto or Jiraya-sama to come with on a mission to do some stealth and reconnaissance, we could gain some information on why they've suddenly gone off the grid and what they're planning" Kakashi explained. Tsunade was in shock and then she saw Kakashi reach into his pocket and pull out the Raijin sword, the legendary blade used by Tsunade's granduncle, the Nidaime Hokage, legendary water master.

"Arigato, here's your pay for the mission and also, find Naruto, Fu, Sora, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Jiraya and tell Naruto to get Kioshi, you'll need him for transport and retreating" Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded and turned to leave, but then he looked up. The people in the room had shocked looks on their faces as they saw who was standing by the door. Naruto and Fu, opened the door and leaned up against the door frame in a cool and casual manner.

"We hear you need us for something" Naruto said, his tail swishing in a playful manner.

"Something about a spying mission on the Akatsuki" Fu said. Tsunade's and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How much did you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty much the whole thing and yes, we'll help you, Sakura and Sasuke are probably at the training grounds, Ero Sennin is at the women's bath house, but I would like two more people to join us" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"Great, so you accept the mission, your group will leave tomorrow morning at dawn, however, who are these people you wish to bring?" Tsunade asked.

"My Okaa-chan, Uzumaki Kushina" Naruto stated, Tsunade and Kakashi nodded, although Kushina was loud, obnoxious and had a short temper, like Naruto, she was an excellent kunoichi, now a the leader of the entire anbu divison of Konoha, with strength on par with Tsunade's and fuuinjutsu skills that put Jiraya to shame. **(A/N: The Uzumaki practically invented fuuinjutsu, so obviously Kushina could outclass Jiraya in that area anytime, any day). **

"Okay, but who is this second member?" Kakashi asked. Naruto flashed his trademark foxy grin, his slitted blue eyes held a glint of mischief in them as he walked towards them and then whispered the name of his second teammate to Kakashi and Tsunade. Fu strained to listen as she hated b. being kept in the dark. She grew even more curious when she saw the shocked expressions on the two shinobi's faces**.**

"You're kidding right, you want to send that guy with us" Kakashi said, his visible eye widened. Naruto nodded.

"I agree with this" Tsunade said. Kakashi turned to face his Hokage.

"NANI, godaime-sama, are you serious?" he asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Kakashi, Naruto made a wise choice in choosing this man as a teammate, in fact back in my day, the guy was too stubborn and wouldn't even join Konoha's ranks as an anbu although he was on par with us sannin" Tsunade said. Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Right, now then you all search for your teammates, Kakashi, you get Jiraya, Hinata and Sora, Naruto and Fu, get Kioshi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kushina and you-know-who **(A/N: No it's not Voldemort)**. The three nodded and Kakashi left in a poof of smoke while Naruto and Fu used the door. The two jinchuriki walked down the stairs to exit the building.

"So Naruto nii-san, who's this special person who'll be joining us?" she asked. Naruto smirked.

"You'll find out when we get to the Akatsuki hideout" Naruto stated. Fu pouted and the turned to her brother figure and put on the deadly Kawaii no Jutsu, as Fu suddenly turned into a chibi version of herself.

"Pweeasse, Nawuto-nii" Fu said, her extremely large pink eyes, looking at Naruto and blinking cutely at him. Naruto looked at his sister figure's made up jutsu. Fu had invented it while they were on the training trip and she used it to get information and help the group get out of tight situations. Naruto stared, as he used all of his will power to combat the deadly jutsu.

'Must, resist, must resist' he kept telling himself mentally. Naruto sighed inwardly, in relief, as Fu finally let down the jutsu. He had managed to hold off for about five minutes, and he was on the mere brink of breaking down and telling Fu his secret, but Fu got tired of waiting on him to tell her and canceled the jutsu.

"You're mean Naruto nii" she said with a cute pout. Naruto didn't say anything and the two then went to inform their team member's of tomorrow's journey. All chosen members accepted readily, but Naruto still needed to go and get their final, secret teammate. Naruto then entered his house and climbed the stairs to the attic. He flashed through handsigns and then smirked.

'Time to see an old friend and master' he said.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was waiting at the Main Gate of Konoha, all team members were present, except for Naruto's special teammate.

"Oi Naruto where's your special team mate, he/she is not here yet" Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and then scratched his whisker marked cheek.

"Oh, it's not a problem, besides I told him to join us when we arrive at the Akatsuki hideout, he'll be our secret weapon in case things with the Akatsuki decide to get messy" Naruto said. The other just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, people, please keep your hands, arms, feet and legs on the dragon at all times" Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes as she climbed on Kioshi's back. "Today, we'll be cruising at an altitude high enough for us to be hidden and also high enough for you guys to breathe, thank you and have a nice flight" Naruto finished with a grin before jumping on Kioshi's head **(A/N: Like Aang with Appa). **Naruto then grabbed Kioshi's large horns and then tapped his foot twice.

"Okay, Kioshi let's go" Naruto said. Kioshi nodded.

"Sure thing" Kioshi said and then with a few mighty flaps of the fire dragon's great wings, the group was already at a suitable height to fly, but Naruto had Kioshi climb a bit higher at just the right area of the atmosphere where oxygen was present as the area just above where they were flying was the part of the atmosphere where oxygen is not present. The fire dragon flew at a break neck pace, the wind rushed past them, blowing back everyone's hair.

"So Naruto, where are we going?" Kioshi asked over the wind rushing past his ears.

"We're going to the border between River country and Sunagakure no Sato" Naruto replied.

"So, when will Shizuka be coming back?" Kioshi asked. Naruto frowned.

"I...I don't know" he said. Kioshi nodded, the subject of Shizuka was allegedly taboo around Naruto, but Kioshi missed his fox friend. A few hours later they arrived at the border.

"Okay, here we are, Kioshi set us down" Naruto ordered.

"Hai" Kioshi then stopped and began to make a gentle descent to the forest below.

"We have reached our destination of the Akatsuki hideout, arigato for flying with us and we hope you join us once again on Air Kioshi" Naruto said jokingly, earning a few smirks and chuckles from the group. The group then jumped off of Kioshi's back and settled at the cliff edge, for below, where a flowing river ran between a ;large split in the land, was a large boulder.

"Hinata, you know what to do" Jiraya said. Hinata nodded.

"Hai, Jiraya-sama" she said and then put her first two fingers up to her face, "BYAKGUGAN!" she yelled and then the veins around her eyes became visible, bulging out due to the concentrated chakra in them. The legendary dojutsu allowed any Hyuga to see through just about any material, from rock to the human body. Hinata looked through the rock, her long lavender hair sometimes landing her face. Hinata kept up her concentration as she continued to look inside the cave hideout of the Akatsuki.

"There's a few members inside, around five or six maybe seven, but the rock is protected by a large and complex seal array" Hinata said and then turned her eyes back to normal. Naruto, Kushina and Jiraya then jumped down onto the water's surface without a sound, there chakra creating light ripples on the water's surface with each step they took. The three looked at each other and nodded, first they called all the others down. Then Naruto formed handsigns and slammed held out a hand. Everyone's eyes widened, even Jiraya's and Kushina's for they hadn't seen this kind of jutsu before. A large complex seal array made of chakra then exploded out the hanyou's hand and then encircled the group in a tornado of blue and black. The whirlwind died down and then everyone looked at each other and blinked.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun nothing happened, what did you do?" Hinata asked. Naruto chuckled and then pointed down at the river's surface and everyone gasped, they had no reflection.

"Oh my Kami-sama, I'm a vampire" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No...Sakura...we're invisible" Naruto explained. "You see I made this jutsu myself, took a while too, it's hard to get a seal that is able to refract the light around a body" Naruto said. "Anyways, I allowed the jutsu to make us invisible, but we are the only ones who know that and since the seal jutsu enveloped us all, all of us are invisible and I arranged the seal in such a way that only those that have been affected by my fuuinjutsu are able to see others that have been affected, which is why we're able to see each other" Everyone 'ooh-ed' in understanding. Then Naruto made a kagebunshin before, he, the kagebunshin, Jiraya and Kushina then went onto the four 'corners' of the boulder and then using the sealing ink and brushes they had on hand they drew many seals over the seal array on the boulder. The four then jumped off the rock and formed handsigns.

"_Fuuinjutsu: Fuuinkuchikukan no Jutsu/ Sealing Jutsu: Seal Destroyer Jutsu" _they yelled, then the seals that the four had drawn on the boulder glowed a deep purple before fading away. The original seal array was then revealed glowing the same purple colour before that too faded away.

_"_What happened there just now?" Fu asked.

"Oh nothing, we just completely destroyed the protection seal they used on the entrance" Kushina said. Naruto looked at his kagebunshin and nodded before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So do we break down the entrance?" Sakura asked as she looked ready to completely shatter the large piece of stone.

"No, we need a way to get in quietly and without being noticed" Fu said. Everyone thought for a while, but then Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked more closely at the rock. She continued to stare intently at it before she found what she was looking for.

"Guys, I found a crack in the boulder, on the far left side" Hinata said.

"Yeah, so, what does that crack mean, I mean unless it's big enough for us to squeeze through it's obsolete" Sasuke said.

"Well, my plan is for us to use the _Henge no Jutsu/Transformation Jutsu _and henge into ants or something really small and then squeeze through the crack and Ta Da, instant access to the base" Hinata said proudly. Everyone blinked at the no longer shy Hyuga heir.

"That plan is...brilliant, a genius one even" Naruto complimented. Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" she said with a smile. As they were about to use the jutsu, Naruto stopped them and then drew back his sleeve up to his elbow. Naruto then channeled chakra into it to reveal a mysterious seal drawn all over that part of his arm. Naruto then channeled chakra into the seal and the seal array glowed red before a red beam if light rocketed into the sky and then fell into the forest causing a few birds to fly away.

"What was that?" Jiraya asked.

"Just a flare, it's to call my secret team member I told you all about" Naruto stated simply. They all accepted that answer and then jumped onto the rock wall before use the henge no jutsu and then changing their bodies into that of an ant's. The group then crawled towards the crack that Hinata guided them to and entered the cave base. The place was rather dark, but their eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. Kushina looked and noticed the large stone statue in the middle of the large base, it looked like a demon with nine giant eyes and hand two hands jutting out of the ground, with five fingers on one hand and four fingers on the other hand. Then the group began to hear a faint sound.

"What's that?" Nartuto asked talking about both the statue and the sound.

"Shhh, Naruto, we don't want anyone to hear us" Sakura said. The sound started to get louder and louder, as if it were getting closer. Then their large ant-like eyes turned in the direction of the sound as a large rock moved out of the way revealing a secret entrance. If their eyes could grow any bigger they would have as they saw thousands of Akatsuki members walk out of the door in rows of five. They marched to the front of the statue and then turned about-face. They then went into the stand at ease pose, **(A/N: Stand at ease is when you stand with your legs shoulder width apart and your hands behind your back and about face is when you turn at a 180 degree angle so say you're facing backwards, about face you would turn so that you're facing forwards)** their eyes all glued to the statue in front of them. Then there was a flicker of light and then seven rainbow coloured holographic images appeared on seven of the fingers of the giant statue's hands, four on one hand and three on the other. The one in front, obviously the leader, stepped forward. The holographic image flickered before it spoke.

"Hello all my loyal minions. This is the first meeting we've had since three ago when we had set out to capture the bijuu. However, our plans have been foiled again and again due to the acts of a certain Konoha shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuriki" Pein said. The crowd erupted into a large amount of jeers and curses aimed at Naruto. Naruto just stared at the crowd with an impassive look, his feeler twitching every second. "It is my pleasure to announce that we shall soon create the downfall of the great Elemental Nations, Kirigakure, Tsuchigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure and Konohagakure, these five great nations will fall by the might of the Akatsuki, and also I have made analliance with some very powerful people who share our goal to crush them" Pein said. The crowd cheered loudly at this. Naruto and the others were in shock, this plan was certainly something, no wonder they stopped their advances for the past three years.

"Our first ally, hails from the nation of Otogakure no Sato, he is now their kage and will aid us in the man power needed to fight the shinobi that we will fight, I give the Otokage, Yakushi Kabuto" he said. A cloaked man then suddenly appeared in a plume of smoke, the cloak was black with red lines on it to make it look like scales, the scales of a snake. Kabuto looked up and smiled showing sharp snake like fangs, but what surprised the people present was when Kabuto threw back his hood. Sasuke, Jiraya in fact all the Konoha ninja's faces were written with shock.

"H-He looks..l-li-ike..." Kakshi started.

"Orochimaru" Jiraya finished. Kabuto's face was a deathly pale white, and it like the rest of his body which was also the same colour was covered in scale like markings, but what made them even more surprised was the fact that his eyes, they were no longer black, they were now an eerie golden yellow, like Orochimaru's and also something stirred behind the man's cloak. The cloak moved and it revealed that Kabuto had a tail, a tail with a snake's head on it **(A/N: Read the manga and you'll know what I'm talking about)**.

"He's a sick man" Sakura whispered. Pein nodded to Kabuto who smiled his creepy smile back at the Akatsuki leader. Pein then talked again.

"I now introduce to you a man of great power, the summoner of a magincal and mythical creature, the exitiumarum, I give you Mr. Torii" Pein said and then there was another plume of smoke and there stood Torii, his golden yellow eye pierced the darkness as it appeared to glow an eerie yellow light.

"So he's the man with the golden yellow eye" Naruto said through his pincers. The other henged Konoha shinobi looked at Naruto.

"You know this guy?" Kushina asked.

"No, but there was one time, where, during the mission to Kumogakure to help Yugito we fought, well Kioshi fought, an exitiumarum. These are creature which have a mixture of animal parts to make there being. They are said to be in equal power to the dragon clan which Kioshi originates from. Anyway it was said that Gendora, the dragon lord, had sealed away the exitiums into a scroll and then hid it from the world, however like I said before Kioshi fought one by the name of Necare three years ago. He fought and managed to get the exitium to use its most powerful move, _voticusarum (latin for dark void)_ which grants the exitiumarum immense power. We defeated it when I summoned a wind dragon, Hayaikaze to kill him. When Hayaikaze killed the exitium, she had asked who the summoner was and she said that he replied by saying, the man with the golden eye, I believe this is the man Necare was referring to" Naruto explained. Everyone was in awe at this.

"This man is indeed a threat" Kakshi said, "we should leave and report to Hokage-sama about this immediately"

"No hold on, the leader's going to say something" Fu said.

"Now then, my companions, my friends in the battle to come, we will fight, the army will leave in three months to combat the elemental nations, I bid you farewell, oh and before you, my fellow Akatsuki members, before you go dispose of the spies" Pein said and then his Rinnengan eyes widened and then an invisible forced pulled Naruto and the others away from the wall and had them land on the ground in front of the army in a pile. The shock of being pulled forward had triggered the loss of concentration causing there transformations to wear off. The group quickly got up and went into battle mode.

"Have fun my minions" Pein said before he and his fellow holograms flickered away. Kabuto and Torii smirked and also left in plumes of smoke. The army went forward and attacked the Konoha group. Naruto quickly called upon his foxfire and created a wall of fire and pushed it forward, burning the Akatsuki members as it plowed through the large crowd of men and women. Sakura immeditaely jumped into the air and brought her gloved fist down on the ground.

"SHANNARO!" she planted her fist into the ground and caused a mini earthquake to occur in the base. A large chasm opened up below the Akatsuki and many screamed as they fell to their deaths. Other avoided it though and then formed handsigns and a flurry of various ninjutsu was sent towards the Konoha shinobi. Fu jumped and then formed handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Tajuu Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Multi Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu_" she yelled and then a ball of wind materialized in front of her before it split up into a large amount of roaring wind dragons whoch knocked away the Akatuski members jutsus. Kushina then drew a various number of seals on the ground.

"_Fuuinjutsu: Kuro Ana no Jutsu/ Sealing Jutsu: Black Hole Jutsu"_ she yelled. The below her turned an evil purple with a balck aura around them. The black aura then swirled and rocketed into the centre of the room. The black swirl then opened up into a small black hole sucking in many of the Akatsuki embers into the spacial rift which sucks in even light. Kushina then stopped before she ran out of chakra. Kakshi and Sasuke began to use Chidori and Raikiri, Sakura used her immense strenght. Kushina began to just stab them all with kunai knifes, Sora and Hnata were taking down many ninja with either Jyuken strikes to the heart and other vitals or Sora having them burned and chopped with her flaming kodachi. Naruto and Jiraya began to form rasengans and plowed through the army. They all regrouped in the centre of all the chaos when Sakura punched a way a whole set of the members leaving a large enough circle for all of them to regroup.

"I'm running low on chakra guys, there's just to many of them" Sora said panting with exhaustion.

"Yeah us too" Sasuke said, his Sharingan was starting to become quite hard to keep up as they flickered between red and black.

"What should we do?" Fu asked as she punched one in the gut knocking her away. Naruto and Jiraya spun and kicked two of the Akatsuki and sent them barreling into a whole group of them.

"Hold on, give the guy a minute" Naruto said and then looked at his seal on his wrist it was a yellowish green.

"Give who, a minute, Naruto your special team mate isn't coming" Sasuke said and then charged lightning chakra into the sword he had gotten for his birthday a year ago and stabbed into the ground.

"Chidori Nagashi" he yelled and then the chidori began to travel through the ground and shocked many of the members and killed them. Naruto continued to looked at his seal until finally it flashed a deep green.

"HE'S HERE!" Naruto shouted. As Naruto said that, the large boulder entrance was shattered revealing Kioshi and on top of Kioshi's head was an elderly looking man with shoulder length red hair with silver streaks in them, stunning green eyes and wore a blue battle kimono for males.

"Oji-san/Otou-san" Kushina and Naruto said.

"Hye there kiddos, man it's nice to be oput of the underground, it's been a while since I've seen the surface world" Uzumaki Aoi said witha foxy grin that looked somewhat like Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun, who's that?" Sora asked.

"That Sora-chan, is my Oji-san and Okaa-chan Otou-san, Uzumaki Aoi, the an who taught me everything I needed to know about fuuinjutsu" Naruto said with a smile as he punched an Akatsuki member away making the man slam into a rock snapping his spine and killing him. Aoi smirked.

"Now then, you youngsters step aside and let me show you how it's done old school" Aoi said and then drew two rather large scrolls from his sleeves.

"How'd he fit those things in there?" Fu asked.

"Anything is possible through fuuinjutsu" Aoi said and then placed the scrolls on the ground and then opened them up to reveal them to be summoning scroll. One scroll had the kanji for Tyrant, the other for Spine. Aoi then pumped chakra into the scrolls and then there was alarge plume of smoke.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Aoi yelled and then the smoke cleared to reveal Aoi standing between two rather large reptiles. The first one had a crocodile like head with a long snout that contained razor sharp teeth and had large reddish purple eyes with two large forearms with four claws on each hand. It had two long and muscular legs with three large and sharp claws with a turned back claw on the back of its leg and it had a long, muscular tail and a large sail on it's back. The second one was also quite large and a bit shorter if not the same height as the other reptile. t had a two large muscular legs and a muscular tail. It's body was quite large, but not as slender as the crocodile looking reptiles beside it. The reptile had two rather short forearms with two claws on each hand and had a large head which contained over 50 razor sharp teeth, it's yellow eyes looked over the Akatsuki members.

"Okay, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Kioshi, ATTACK!" Aoi commanded. The three reptiles roared loudly causing most of the Akatsuki to shit themselves. The Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus attacked by stomping the Akatsuki, eating them, Spinosaurus slashed at them with its large curved claws while T-Rex used its muscular tail to slam them into the ground. The other were at the corner of the cave and watched in awe at the destruction the three large reptiles could cause.

"Wow" Sasuke said.

"So this is what they mean by old school" Sakura said as she watched the prehistoric reptiles and Kioshi kill every single one of the Akatsuki army. Within a few mintues, the three beats had destroyed the army. A large fire burned behind them, giving the three reptiles an even more menacing look. They roared in triumph before walking towards the Konoha ninja.

"That was awesome" Naruto exclaimed. The two dinosaurs roared as if saying thank you.

"Arigato Naruto" Kioshi said with a toothy grin. Aoi then led the two dinosaurs outside to get a drink and wash the blood off their claws and teeth. The blood had turned some the river water reddish purple before it was swept away by the current.

"Okay, who wants to ride my dinosaurs back to Konoha?" Aoi asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Naruto, Sora and Fu rose the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura took the Spinosaurus with Aoi while Kioshi carried Kushina and Jiraya. The two dinosaurs used surprising jumping skills to reach the top of the ledge where they had originally jumped from. They asked how he did that with the two dinosaurs because although their leg muscles were strong they weren't that strong. Aoi smirked and just said, "Anything is possible with fuuinjutsu" Kioshi had to lower his speed as the two dinosaurs couldn't run as fast as he could fly and that was unbelievably fast.

**Back at the Akatsuki Base**

The entire base was destroyed and Pein looked with a sigh of relief to find the sealing statue virtually unharmed except for the slight crack on its finger nail.

"Okay that's good, the statue is unharmed, but just in case of another attempt to spy on us, I'll have Madara-sama move the statue underground" Pein said before his hologram flickered away. The Pein hologram then reappeared deep below the earth, where the underground sector of the base was. The six Akatsuki members were sitting there playing Go Fish.

"So what's the damage, leader-sama?" Madara asked using his childish Tobi voice.

"The statue just has a small crack on its fingernail, but other than that its fine, but the ground and everything else was destroyed, it's amazing how the statue came out without more than just that crack" Pein said with unblinking eyes. Madara then began to think. Madara walked up to Pein and whispered so the others wouldn't hear him.

"So should I bring the statue down here?" he asked. Pein nodded, his holographic form flickering twice. Madara nodded and then quickly flashed through handsigns and then in a plume of smoke the sealing statue had been transported to the underground chamber. The other Akatsuki members looked at Pein and Tobi.

"Leader-sama, why did you bring the statue down here?" Zetsu's white half asked.

"Because you baka, he doesn't want it to get damaged if anyone else comes to attack the base" Zetsu's black half said.

"Well I'm sorry" the white half said.

"Sorry my ass"

"Urasai, Leader-sama's looking annoyed right now" Zetsu had then shut up and watched Pein's flickering colourful form.

"So three months?" Itachi asked with his Sharingan eyes spinning. Pein nodded.

"Then to war it is" Sasori said.

"I'll kill those Konoha ninja with a huge explosion" Deidara said with excitement.

"Ah, war, what a fun time this is" Kisame said, holding Samehada with a toothy grin. The base was silent after a while before Pein spkoe up.

"So are they ready yet?" he asked. Madara nodded and if you see benath his mask he was smiling.

"Oh they're more than ready, they ready to fight and kill" Madara said evilly and then lead Pein's hologram to another secret room. Pein smiled beneath his cloak as he stared into the room and viewd its numerous contents.

"Excellent work" Pein said and then laughed evilly before coughing.

**Back in Konoha**

The three giant reptilian beats had arrived in Konoha within a few hours. They laid down on the ground so that their passengers could climb off their backs before standing up to their full heights.

"Well kiddos, looks like I have to go again, Spino, Rex say Ja ne to Naruto and Kushina" Aoi told his dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus growled a bit in farewell before Aoi formed handsigns and the three of them disappeared through a rift in the space time continuum.

"Where does your Oji-san go anyway?" Hinata asked.

"It's a secret" Naruto responded and then he walked off towards the Hokage Tower with the others. Hinata just blinked before following. The group entered Tsunade's office and quickly began to give their debriefing. Jiraya told them about how they used Kioshi to travel and then how they broken down the seal and henged into ants, giving the credit to Hinata for the idea. Kakashi then intercepted and began to explain the part of what they heard from Pein and Kabuto's change and the alliance between the three evil men. Finally Naruto stepped forth and told of how Aoi came to the rescue when they were about to be tired out and summoned forth the two dinosaurs to help kill of the supposed army.

"However, I think that was just a diversion for their real plan" Naruto said. Everyone looked at with a 'What the Fuck!' look.

"Are you serious?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"While we were leaving I heard something, like talking and whispering and I could tell it wasn't us and the entire army was destroyed in the base, but the strange thing is that it sounded like it was coming from...underground" Naruto said.

"Well, we'll have to check out the base again" Tsunade said. Naruto shook his head.

"No, we don't have time for that, we need to prepare for the worst to come" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at the blonde hanyou in confusion.

"Nani?" the blonde busty hokage asked. Jiraya knew what he meant.

"What he means hime, is that there's a battle on our hands, the Akatsuki, Exitiumarum summoner and the village of Otogakure have formed an alliance against the elemental Countries and you know what that means" Jiraya said in a serious tone. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"N-no, it can't be, you mean..."

"Hai, we have three months to prepare for this battle" was the answer from the group.

"You must call together the Kage Summit" Kakashi advised. Naruto then spoke and his eyes flashed red as he said this sentence, the sentence that will be the cause the change in the entire nation.

"The _Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen/ Fourth Great Ninja World War_...is starting"

**(A/N: Well that's Chapter 20 I hope you like it, please review when you're done, I mean it...I'll be watching you if you don't review lol. However, will the Elemental Countries be able to stand strong against there powerful enemy? Can they put whatever problems they have aside to fight together as a team? Also Naruto is called by Gendora the dragon lord to begin his training to become a legendary Dragon Sage, can he do it can he summon up the determination to finish this in time for the war which is only three months away? Tune in next time for Naruto the Fox Sannin Chapter 21: Heart of the Fox, Soul of the Dragon).**


	22. Chapter 21: Heart of Fox, Soul of Dragon

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 21

Heart of a Fox, Soul of a Dragon

**(A/N: This is chapter 21 of your favourite story, Naruto the Fox Sannin, special thanks to Ennalight and Benjamin236 for all the good reviews you've given me throughout the entire making of this story. Now then enjoy, along with your fellow readers chapter 21 and please remember to review)**

_Last Time on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

"_No, we don't have time for that, we need to prepare for the worst to come" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at the blonde hanyou in confusion._

_"Nani?" the blonde busty hokage asked. Jiraya knew what he meant._

_"What he means hime, is that there's a battle on our hands, the Akatsuki, Exitiumarum summoner and the village of Otogakure have formed an alliance against the elemental Countries and you know what that means" Jiraya said in a serious tone. Tsunade's eyes widened._

_"N-no, it can't be, you mean..."_

_"Hai, we have three months to prepare for this battle" was the answer from the group._

_"You must call together the Kage Summit" Kakashi advised. Naruto then spoke and his eyes flashed red as he said this sentence, the sentence that will be the cause the change in the entire nation._

_"The__Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen/ Fourth Great Ninja World War…is starting_

_Now_

Tsunade and the council, shinobi and civilian alike were all sitting in the conference room discussing yesterday's events.

"Hokage-sama, we must evacuate the village immediately, what if the Akatsuki were lying about the three months and are on their way now" a civilian council member said. Tsunade looked at the other council members for their input. Homura stood and coughed.

"I agree, however, we must train our forces, I suggest we graduate all of our best Chunin to the rank of jonin, take our lacking genin and Chunin and have them guard the evacuees and then you, Hokage-sama will send four hawks to the other nations and call the kage summit together say it is to be held in a secluded location" Homura advised. The council members nodded. Homura was the wisest out of them all. Then the old war hawk Danzo stood up, his single black eye surveying the room as if it were a battlefield.

"I suggest we follow Homura, but we have the Kyuubi jinchuriki stay back, although he his powerful, we cannot risk the event that he might be defeated in battle and taken by the Akatsuki" Danzo said, Danzo may have been disliked by most of the council since he had his ROOT program and refused to disassemble it, but he was a wise advisor.

"I agree with you Danzo-san, but that will not agree with Naruto nor will the other ninja in our village agree with your advice, Naruto is our best fighter, in fact Naruto can do possibly any mission, even ones that have been said to be suicidal." Tsunade said, "I believe Naruto should be one of the commanders, actually a commander general for our war troops" she added. Danzo sat down and thought, tapping his cane. However, as he was about to open his mouth to say something again, but then someone interrupted him.

"I agree" Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mother, said. Danzo frowned, he knew that he would be out numbered now and had no hope in convincing the people of the council to follow his needs.

"So do I, Naruto is an incredible asset to our power and with him on the field he can practically turn the tide of the battle" Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, added. The council nodded and then Tsunade looked up with a serious look on her face.

"Well, now that we've established Naruto's status, what about the other villages, should we let their jinchuriki fight?" she asked.

"That will be decided by the village's at the summit" Koharu said, the old female advisor's forever squinted eyes looking at the Hokage. Tsunade then looked at Homura when Koharu mentioned the Summit.

"Matteo, Homura-san, where will the Summit be held, you said it was a secluded location" Tsunade asked her advisor. Homura smirked.

"_Tetsu no Kuni/ Land of Iron, it is located in the Sanro/Three Wolves Mountains"_ Homura said. Tsunade nodded the land of Tetsu no Kuni was politically neutral and therefore a good place to set the summit.

"Right, well with that note this meeting is adjourned, Yuugao" Tsunade called, then an anbu wearing a neko mask and had long purple hair appeared from the shadows, her grayish anbu uniform and katana strapped on her back worn underneath a white cloak which signified her rank as anbu squad captain.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, what do you wish?" Yuugao asked, crouching on the ground in a type of bow towards her village leader.

"Yuugao-san, I would like you to call together all jonin, anbu and chunin level shinobi and kunoichi in the village to the Hokage Tower, then go to the delivery hawk cages and tell the messengers to send four of our fastest hawks to the other elemental nations, I'm calling together the Kage Summit have the messengers say the kages must be present at the Tetsu no Kuni in one week, they cannot refuse when a Summit has been called" Tsunade said, the last part was referring to the other kages.

"Hai, Godaime-sama" Yuugao said and disappeared in a blur of speed. Tsunade and the other people in the room got up and began to leave. Tsunade then called Shizune over. The black haired apprentice of the Slug Sannin quickly ran into the Hokage's office with Tonton the pig in her arms.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, reporting for duty" Shizune said with a one armed salute the other gripping Tonton quite tightly and was starting to suffocate the young piglet. Tsunade chuckled.

"Hehe, you said doody" Tsunade said with another chuckle. Shizune relaxed her grip on Tonton, allowing the piglet to breathe as the young medic-nin sweat dropped at her master.

"Anyway, Shizune, I need you to pack my things for the Kage Summit, also I need to know, how many guards can you bring with you to the meeting?" Tsunade asked. Shizune thought back on her shinobi history. Due to her photographic memory, Shizune had a great knack of remembering things.

"Let me see, the last Kage Summit took place a few decades ago, during the Second Shinobi World War, I believe the amount of guards you can bring are…two at a minimum maybe three" Shizune said. Tsunade nodded.

"Great, I'll have Kakashi, Shikaku and…." Tsunade thought. Shizune smirked.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Shizune suggested.

"No, Naruto's to impatient for a political thing although he'll be a back up in case I can't get anyone else, ah I got it, send in Kakashi, Shikaku and Jiraya" Tsunade said. However, as Tsunade said that Jiraya the great Gama Sannin walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Shizune, leave us" Tsunade ordered when she saw Jiraya's face. Shizune nodded and then ran out of the office with Tonton, shutting the door shut when she left. Jiraya sat on the only chair in the office other than Tsunade's chair.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, when I went to the Akatsuki base, I saw the leader of the Akatsuki" he said. Tsunade nodded, already knowing this, but then something surprised her when he uttered his next words.

"He had the Rinnengan"

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jiraya nodded and then stood up.

"I'm going to Amegakure, to confront my student" he said.

"I knew we should have let Orochimaru kill those three on that day we met them" Tsunade said gritting her teeth. Jiraya chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, Jiraya you could die, I've already lost two people I've cared about in this world, I don't want to lose another" Tsunade screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Jiraya stopped laughing.

"Now, now don't cry Hime, you stopped crying when you lost Dan, but you stored all that sadness in your heart and that probably turned your flat chest into the giant E cups they are now" he joked, he then walked up to the misty eyes Hokage and held her face in his rough hand.

"Tell you what we'll make a bet, since you always lose, you bet I won't make it back from Ame and if you win I'll stop my research for a week and if I win, I get to see your breasts" he said with a grin. Tsunade stopped crying and then looked up at Jiraya and unable to hold back her emotions any longer grabbed Jiraya's face and kissed him. The two held the kiss for a few seconds, but to them it felt like eternity, the two then pulled away.

"I see you later Hime" he said and then pecked her on her lips and left in puff of smoke.

"Be careful, Jiraya-kun" she whispered to the wind as it blew through her hair from the open window. "Well I guess I'll have to bring Naruto"

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the backyard of his home looking at the statue of a fox in the middle of the yard. Naruto frowned, it reminded him too much of Shizuka, he had always tried to get pass the mental barriers in his mind, but Kyuubi really did a good job of keeping him out.

"Shizuka, when are you coming back?" he asked and then a wind blew through his spiky blonde locks. The blonde jinchuriki stretched and left to go into his house for a meal and he was starving. Naruto went inside and had a good meal before going to the back for some training, however he was interrupted when Rock Lee appeared. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Bushy Brows, what's up?" he asked his spandex wearing friend. Lee gave the nice guy pose.

"Hello my good friend Naruto, good to see you enjoying your youth through the youthful art of training" Lee said with a sparkle in his smile, "now then I have come to ask if you like to spar with me, I am quite bored and wish to take you up on the offer to battle you, of course I would like it to be with just taijutsu alone" Lee said. Naruto smirked before wiping the sweat off his brow and then drinking some water.

"Okay let's go" he said. Lee gave another nice guy pose and then the two went to the third floor, the training room, in the house.

"Okay Lee" Naruto said standing on one end of the sparring ring, "rules, no opening the chakra gates and you can remove your weights just don't go too crazy, I like my house to be in one piece" Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-kun" Lee said with a salute and then jogged over to his side of the ring, which was quite big. The two then got into fighting stances and then rushed each other. Naruto launched a punch to Lee's jaw, but the mini Ga-sensei blocked it and then threw Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto quickly flipped through the air and landed on his feet before charging again. This time Naruto flew forward with his leg stretched out parallel to the ground.

"Naruto-kun, that's the…"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" the Kyuubi jinchuriki cried before the kick connected with Lee. Lee flew back from the kick to the chest and crashed onto the ground.

"Such youthfulness, performing my sensei's move, Naruto-kun" Lee said. Naruto scratched his fox ears before getting back into a ready position. Lee then rushed forward and aimed a punch at Naruto's face, Naruto blocked, but Lee quickly performed a _Konoha Senpuu/ Leaf Whirlwind_ tripping Naruto and sending the blonde through the air from the force of the low kick. Lee then chased after the floating Naruto and then kicked Naruto upwards with a kick to the back. Naruto cried out in pain as he went skyward. Lee then jumped up and before the Kagebuyo.

"Lee I thought we agreed no using the gates or any moves related to it" Naruto growled. Lee smirked.

"I know, but this isn't the Renge" Lee said. Naruto's eyes widened as Lee grabbed Naruto and the two began to spiral downward, and like Lee said it wasn't the Lotus, but instead Lee then began to punch the crap out of Naruto as they fell to ground level. Lee then grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the hard wooden floor, careful to not put a lot of force into it so as to not dent the floor, even though it was made of oak. Naruto groaned in pain and slowly got up.

"Kuso, that's smart" he grumbled wiping the blood from his burst lips, which quickly healed. Naruto smiled at his sparring partner.

"Glad to see you've been doing better Lee" Naruto said.

"I appreciate your kind words Naruto-kun" Lee said, however Lee was too happy from Naruto's praise to notice the blonde hanyou getting up and crashing into his chest. Lee gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Naruto then straddles Lee's chest and began to punch Lee's face. Naruto got up and stood on Lee's chest and smirked down at him.

"Never let your guard down Lee"

"I didn't, you just caught me by surprise is all" Lee said before blurring out of existence. Lee then removed his weights and carefully rested them on the ground. Then using his far from average speed, Lee disappeared from view and slammed his fist into Naruto's face. Lee then blurred away and kicked Naruto's ass, literally and continued the barrage. Naruto smirked as he was punched in his stomach and sent flying. He could see Lee clearly as they moved to and fro and the blows were quickly being healed although they hurt like hell. Naruto decided to end Lee's fun and then grabbed the spandex wearing boy's left leg and slammed him into the ground before throwing him away. The two were panting as Lee got up off the floor.

"One more move?" Lee asked.

"Let's do it" Naruto said with his foxy grin. The two then went to the edges of the sparring ring's boundaries and then ran towards each other. The two then jumped and stretched their legs out.

"DYNAMIC…" the two were suddenly caught by surprise as Maito Gai appeared between them. "ENTRY!" they finished and their legs slammed into Gai's ribs. The jonin cried out in pain as bones cracked and Gai fainted from the pain. The two fell to the ground on their asses and looked at the now downed jonin. The two chunin looked at their unconscious superior with worry and then looked at each other.

"Whoops"

**Meanwhile in Amegakure **

The country of Amegakure was continuously attacked by the falling precipitation in the form of rainfall, hence why it was named the Hidden Rain Village. The country had once been ruled by the great Sansho Hanzo, a great leader during the Second Great Shinobi War, who had the great Salamander summoning contract and was said to have unrivaled speed when on water. However, the blonde leader was rumored to have been defeated and a new leader had risen to take Hanzo's place. In the middle of the once split nation, stood a tall tower which was mildly flooded with rain water at the ground level. A pair of yellow eyes with rectangular shaped pupils rose from the water, the yellow eyes looked around before it rose higher to show it was connected to the face of a small blue and yellow toad. The toad opened its mouth and then an arm stretched out of its stomach. The arm was then later shown to be connected to the body of the Gama Sannin Jiraya. Jiraya nodded to the toad and the toad nodded back before ducking back down into the small pool of rain water. Jiraya looked up at the rain, unknown to him that this rainfall was a way to alert the new leader of Ame, Pein, of any intruders. Jiraya walked into the skyscraper like structure which shielded him from the rain as he entered.

**At the top of the Tower**

Pein's eyes widened, his Rinnengan staring into the depths of his city. Pein then looked at the blue haired woman beside him.

"Konan" he ordered.

"Hai Pein-sama" Konan said.

"It seems an old friend has come to see us again, go and welcome our old sensei" he said. Konan nodded and then many tiny sheets of paper began to peel off of her skin due to her special ability. The paper sheets then formed a pair of wings making the blue haired beauty look like an angel. The paper winged angel then floated down to the ground floor of the tower as Pein halted the rainfall and then continued it as Konan entered the ground level floor. Jiraya looked around the area before he felt another presence in the room. Jiraya gasped as he saw Konan floating above him.

"It's been a while…Jiraya-sensei" Konan said.

"So it has Konan-chan, you've really turned into a real beauty" Jiraya said. Konan glared at her former teacher and then motioned towards someone behind her. Jiraya's eyes once again widened as he saw an orange haired man, the hair was long and straight, wearing the Akatsuki robes and had many piercings, 6 on the nose and eight on the ears **(A/N: Not sure, correct me if I'm wrong)**.

"Y-Y-ahiko?" Jiraya asked softly as he stared into Pein's eyes, but Jiraya thought he was wrong immediately as he saw the Rinnengan eyes in Pein's eye sockets. 'That man looks so much like him' the Gama Sannin thought.

"Nagato, it's been a while" Jiraya said. Pein just stared at the white haired man.

"Konan leave us" Pein said. Konan left in a flutter of paper sheets and flew into the wind. Pein then stared down at Jiraya from a stack of crates and then jumped down.

"You may not look like him, but those eyes are not ones that are easy to forget, Nagato" Jiraya said to the orange haired man.

"It's not easy to forget people like you either, Jiraya-sensei, and please do not address me as Nagato anymore, from now on I am the living entity of my worst feeling, I am Pein" the orange haired man said. Jiraya then glared at his former pupil.

"Nagato, what you've done towards the world of the ninja is unforgivable, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, NOW!" Jiraya yelled and then threw two shuriken at Nagato. Jiraya flashed through handsigns at a rapid pace.

"_Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu/ Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"_ Jiraya exclaimed and then the two shuriken became two thousand. Pein remained impassive as he formed handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Pein said in a monotone, a large purple panda appeared in a plume of smoke. The panda had Rinnengan eyes and was killed with a roar escaping from its mouth as the two thousand shuriken pierced its fur, slashing the throat and stabbing all vitals and other parts. The panda disappeared as it died and then Pein jumped up and formed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu again. A large bison with Rinnengan eyes and piercings all over its joints and face appeared in a plume of smoke and snorted. Smokey hot breath blew out of its large nostrils as it angrily glared at Jiraya. Jiraya gulped and began to make a break for it. The bison, with Pein on its back, reared on its hind legs and charged with a, whatever the sound bison's make. Jiraya smirked and then ran up the wall as the bison smashed into the wall. The impact made the bison's horns get stuck in the wall. Jiraya then dropped down onto the bison's back and slammed an Oodama Rasengan into the bison's back. The Oodama Rasengan tore through its flesh and the bison disappeared before it could get hurt again. Seeing an opening Jiraya launched himself forward and punched Pein in the face. Pein flew backwards and then blocked a punch that was aimed for the stomach as Jiraya quickly appeared in front of him. Pein then kicked Jiraya in the stomach to gain some room before summoning up a giant chameleon.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraya yelled and then a large toad with two giant swords sheathed in an X-pattern on its back appeared. The toad was blue and covered in bandages at its waist and had the same yellow eyes with rectangular pupils as all the other toads.

"What are you doing Jiraya?" the toad yelled in anger, "Why have you summoned me?"

"Gomen nasai Gamayuzu, demo I need your assistance as I channel some chakra" Jiraya said. Gamayzu nodded and then drew his swords. Jiraya then jumped on top of his summon's head and slapped his hands together and began to concentrate some chakra from the surrounding environment. The red marks on Jiraya's face began to get longer. Gamayuzu jumped and brought down his twin blades upon the chameleon. The chameleon wrapped its long sticky tongue around the hilt of the swords stopping their descent. The chameleon then threw Gamayuzu away. The giant toad flipped and landed on its feet, luckily Jiraya had already stuck himself still using chakra that was concentrated into his feet. Gamayuzu jumped and was about to bring his blades down for another strike, but the chameleon had turned invisible before Gamayuzu could make a move.

"Come out you cowardly reptile so I can kill ya" Gamayuzu yelled. The marks on Jiraya's face had stretched all the way across and down his face making a weird square or rectangular pattern. Gamayuzu concentrated on any foreign movement around him. An invisible force then slammed into the giant toad and sent him skidding along the ground. Another strike appeared injuring Gama's legs and left a long scratch on them. Gamayuzu got really pissed off as he was continuously being attacked from all sides from the invisible reptile. The Gamayuzu felt a presence on his left side and with a battle cry brought down his two swords and cut the now visible chameleon into thirds. The reptile's blood spewed out onto the walls and coated Gamayuzu's blades a deep crimson. Gamayuzu then gave a flick of his swords and the blood flew off the swords. Pein continued to remain impassive as his third summon was defeated.

"Okay Gamayuzu, I'm ready you can go now" Jiraya said as he jumped down onto the floor leaving a crater in his midst. Pein seemed to be mildly surprised from the crater that was formed. However, Jiraya appeared in a speed that was too fast to be detected by the long orange haired man and then Jiraya kicked him in the face. Pein flew back into a wall and Jiraya followed up by forming a super Oodama Rasengan. The large ball of chakra descended upon the villainous man, but then the giant ball of chakra was suddenly became a whirlpool as it was being sucked into the hands of another individual. The man was rather large and had the same amount of piercings as his friend and the same Rinnengan eyes.

"There's two of them, what the hell?" Jiraya said. Jiraya was caught off guard by this and was suddenly punched into the wall he was resting against by another large Rinnengan user. A cry of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" was loudly echoed across the building. Jiraya walked out of his man made hole in the wall, except the red marks on his face early took up all the original tan colour, his eyes were now yellow and had rectangular pupils like a toads, he had webbed hands and feet and his teeth were razor sharp. Finally atop the white haired Sannin's shoulders were two small, robe wearing toads. One was a green male toad with a brown robe the other was a female yellowish green toad with purple lips and sported a purple-brown robe.

"Jiraya-chan, how have you been?" the female one asked.

"Ma, Pa, I have summoned you both to assist me in the trial of defeating my old pupil" Jiraya said. Pa, the male toad and Ma, the female toad nodded.

"Demo Jiraya-chan, why do you use the Gama Sannin Mode, you say you dislike this form because it wards off the ladies" Pa said.

"Well Pa, as you can see, there are no ladies present and there is my student" Jiraya said pointing upwards. Pa and Ma looked at where Jiraya was pointing, however, to the surprise of all three instead of one Pein before them there stood six. All six pairs of Rinnengan eyes stared down at the Sannin Mode using Jiraya.

"Jiraya-chan, the Rinnengan user, the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin" Pa uttered as he stared at the six Pein's with surprise wide eyes.

"Well Jiraya-sama" the middle Pein, the spiky haired Pein, then stood up and took a step forward, "prepare to feel my wrath, the SIX PATHS OF PEIN!" The six orange haired Rinnengan users jumped forward with only one goal in mind. Bring down the mighty Jiraya.

**Back in Konoha**

Gai moaned as he rose from his unconscious state.

"Uughh what hit me?" he asked.

"That would've been our feet slamming into your ribs" Lee and Naruto said at the same time. Gai shook his head as the vision of the two chunin began to swim around as his vision finally came into focus.

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun, Lee-kun" Gai said springing up to his feet, but immediately plopped back down from the massive head rush he got.

"Gai-sensei, are you alright?" Lee asked his idol.

"Yes I am fine my youthful student, it is great to see that you are training, but Tsunade-sama requests Naruto's presence in her office immediately" Gai said looking at the blonde hanyou.

"Me, what does Obaa-chan want now?" he asked.

"She didn't say, but my rival Kakashi and Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father were also called to her office" Gai informed him. Naruto nodded and then waved bye to Lee and thanked him for the great spar.

"My pleasure Naruto-kun" Lee said with a bow, Naruto smiled and gave a nice guy pose before leaving in a swirl of blue flame.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade paced up and down her office as Kakashi and Shikaku watched her.

"Where is that gaki?" she asked no one in particular.

"Maybe he's just training, Godaime-sama, he's probably already on his way" Kakashi said, "and you shouldn't pace like that it'll give you wrinkles" he added. It was at that moment that Naruto chose to enter the office through the window.

"Hey minna, what's up?" he asked with a foxy grin at Tsunade only to be met with a powerful throw of a clock towards his face. Naruto clutched his probably now broken nose and fell to the ground in pain.

"Where the hell were you gaki?" Tsunade growled through gritted teeth.

"I was training with Bushy Brows" he answered and then cracked his nose back into place and was then quickly healed by his healing abilities. Tsunade walked back to her chair and removed another clock from her desk drawer which revealed to have stored over a hundred clocks in there. She placed it on her desk and then looked at the two jonin and chunin in front of her.

"So why have you called us here?" Kakashi asked in a respectful tone.

"Well as you know, Kakashi, Naruto, I am calling together the Kage Summit, which will be held in Tetsu no Kuni in the Sanryo Mountains and I need some more than adequate guards in order to accompany me to the Summit" Tsunade explained.

"Hold on there Tsunade-sama, why are you calling the Kage Summit?" Shikaku asked. Tsunade was about to answer, but Kakashi intervened before she could speak.

"Well Shikaku-san, during a recent mission to the hideout of Akatsuki, we discovered that the Akatsuki have created alliances with Otogakure and a man known as Torii or Torio, I can't remember it clearly. Anyways when we realized this, the Akatsuki leader announced he will be declaring war on the Elemental Nations and the rest is self explanatory" Kakashi explained. Shikaku put his head in his hand in a thinking pose.

"I see, well that is troubling and would desire the need for the Kage Summit, now then Tsunade-sama when do we leave because it's obvious we're in" Shikaku said. Tsunade nodded.

"We will leave tonight, it would at least four days, maybe six to reach the area where Tetsu no Kuni and the Sanryo mountains altogether" Tsunade said. The three ninja nodded and left to go pack for tonight's journey.

**A Few Hours Later- Western Gate of Konoha**

The four were waiting and checking to see if everything was in order.

"Okay, we're ready Obaa-chan let's go" Naruto said, Tsunade wasn't in the mood for Naruto's nickname and then turned and began their trek.

"Remember guys, the journey of one thousand miles begins with the first step" she said in a sage like manner.

"Well without the first step, the journey would never begin" Kakashi commented, his eye turning into an Upside-down U meaning he was smiling.

"This is no time for wise cracks Kakashi let's go" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a fearful tone and the four began walking towards Tetsu no Kuni.

**Back in Amegakure with Jiraya**

The white haired Sannin was panting with exhaustion, there were numerous cuts and bruises covering his body, his left arm was almost severed and as a result it was now sporting a deep wound which reached nearly half way through the entire shoulder itself and he had a long slash that was dangerously close to his eye, about a millimeter close to the eyeball itself and, throughout the entire battle he had only managed to kill two of the Pein's, the one that was able to use summoning and the chakra absorber ones. Jiraya was now hiding out in the hole caused earlier by the punch by the chakra absorbing Pein. Even in Sannin mode, and Ma and Pa's help, the six Pein's had proved to be more of a challenge than they expected, and those expectations were quite high.

"Kuso, Jiraya-chan, you have to get out of here now, if we continue you could die" Pa warned in a hushed tone. Ma gazed out of their hidey hole; the Pein's were still nowhere to be found.

"Jiraya-chan, Pa, the Pein's haven't revealed themselves yet, now's the chance to escape from this retched place and make a break for it" Ma said.

"But I haven't figured out the secret of the Pein's, they have the ability to see through each other's eyes like telepathic vision, they have a wide range of abilities and they also have the Rinnengan, but there's one thing that has bugged me for a while, why are the Pein's made up of people that were once dead and what are those piercings for and I know they're not for decoration" Jiraya said, he then took out a black rod from his pocket, it was a piercing that fell out of one of the Pein's arms when he killed the Summoner Pein. Jiraya looked at the piercing carefully before, out of curiosity began to excrete minimal amounts of chakra into it. All of a sudden his chakra was forced out by a chakra much stronger than his. Jiraya gritted his teeth, Ma and Pa were running out of steam and the lack of Sage chakra was a result of that. He had enough to keep up his transformation into Sannin mode, but not enough to hold out for a long time. Jiraya began to think more and more as he looked at the rod then something clicked. Jiraya then stabbed the rod into his leg. Ma and Pa looked at him in surprise.

"Jiraya-chan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Pa asked in an angry tone, careful not to speak loudly. Then Jiraya's yellow coloured eyes opened wide.

"He's not here" he whispered. Ma and Pa looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" Ma asked.

"The real Pein, he's not here, he's somewhere else, I have to go back to Konoha now" Jiraya said, "Ma, Pa, you can go back home now, I can get out of here myself" Jiraya said.

"Oh no you can't, Jiraya-chan, until you get back to Konoha, we're not letting you leave without us, now hold on, Ma will help with that wound on your shoulder" Pa said. Ma nodded and then opened her mouth and a long tongue which had a mouth on it appeared and then bit down on Jiraya's shoulder. Ma gathered Sage chakra and channeled it through her tongue and into the wound. The wound then rapidly healed and so did many of Jiraya's other cuts and bruises, but not all of them. This took a minute or two to do, however, Jiraya was still in pain. Jiraya, Ma and Pa then poked their heads out of the hole and scanned the area. After seeing no one present Jiraya silently dropped to the floor. But as he landed a hard punch appeared out of nowhere and knocked Jiraya in the face sending him spiraling into the ground. Jiraya rubbed the fresh wound and cracked his broken jaw back into place before getting up. Then the Mechanical Pein appeared out of the ground and with a sword in hand aimed a slash at Jiraya. Jiraya smirked and snapped the blade in two and punched the Pein away and began to make a break for it. Jiraya was constantly being pounded from all sides and his healed wounds would have made no sense as new ones were made to replace them like a permanent tooth replacing a baby one. Jiraya now had more bruises and cuts, a broken left leg, a black eye and pains in his kidneys. Ma and Pa quickly jumped off of Jiraya's shoulders as the man was nearing unconsciousness. The two sage chakra powered toads quickly formed handsigns and formed the genjutsu which affected the senses of hearing and sight. Although the genjutsu would only hold for a few seconds that is all they needed and the two toads with Jiraya in their arms escaped the tower and quick as lightning fled Amegakure. After the genjutsu was gone, the spiky haired Pein looked around for Jiraya and when he saw him gone, Pein was seething with rage.

"JIRAYAAA-SENSEEEEIIIIIIII!"

**With Tsunade and the others- Two Days Later**

Tsunade and her posse were walking down the trail to Tetsu no Kuni, Kakashi and Shikaku flanked her left and right sides respectively while Naruto watched their back from the trees and kept silent in the trees. His fox senses on the complete alert. Then his ears picked up a sound, the sound like that of frogs hopping and someone about to fall over into unconsciousness. Naruto dropped down to the ground and ran off in the north easterly direction.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Tsunade yelled, but the blonde kitsune hanyou ignored the Godaime Hokage and continued to go further into the brush. When Naruto reached the source of the sounds, he gasped at what he saw.

"TSUNADE, KAKASHI, SHIKAKU, COME HERE NOW!" he yelled as loud as he could. The three ninja appeared at Naruto's side in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong, Naruto….oh dear Kami-sama" Shikaku said as he looked at the sight in front of him. Kakashi remained silent as Tsunade and Naruto bent down to their knees to see a bleeding Jiraya. The two toads guarding him were looking exhausted. Tsunade quickly healed the toads and then checked Jiraya's pulse and after a minute, she sighed with relief he had a pulse but it was weak. She quickly began to try and heal her loved one.

"Please Jiraya-kun, don't die on me now, I made a bet with you, you're going to live, KUSO!" the big breasted Hokage said as her hands became engulfed in a brighter than normal green chakra that was formed during healing jutsus. The cuts and bruises were healing rapidly, but the cut near his eye left behind a scar that couldn't be healed, his left leg was painfully shifted back into place and Jiraya grunted in pain, even in unconsciousness. Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Okay, that about all I can do for him, now then" Tsunade looked at the two toads, studying the until her eyes widened in realization.

"No way, Ma, Fukasaku-sama" Tsunade yelled. The two toads stirred a bit before their eyes opened. Surveying their surroundings they were surprised and quickly got into a defensive position when they saw all the people looking at them. Ma and Pa looked at Tsunade and relaxed.

"Fukasaku-sama, what happened in Amegakure?" she asked. Ma and Pa, also known as Fukasaku, looked at Tsunade and said nothing, but made a glance back at Jiraya. Naruto looked at the two toads in anger.

"Hey you stupid old toads, what the hell happened in Amegakure, who did this to my sensei?" Naruto roared in anger, his eyes turning red. Ma and Pa looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Jiraya-chan, is your sensei?" Pa asked.

"Yes he's my sensei, why are you calling him Jiraya-chan, Jiraya-sensei is the strongest shinobi I know, show him respect you old toads" Naruto growled. The toads chuckled at Naruto.

"Actually, young Naruto" Naruto reeled back in surprise at the small green toad knowing his name, " I taught Jiraya-chan here in the art of the sages" Fukasaku said.

"The art of Sages?" Naruto asked, he was completely confused at what Pa was saying.

"Well first let me introduce ourselves, I am Pa, but in the mountain of the toads I am referred to as Fukasaku-sama, which is my real name and this here is my lovely wife Ma" Pa said gesturing to Ma. Ma gave a smile and a wave to the group.

"Well then Pa, what happened to Jiraya-sensei, and why was he in Amegakure in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to ask Jiraya-chan that when he awakens, but right now we are all tired from our battle, the both of us are going back to Mount Myoboku, well see ya" Pa and Ma said and then disappeared in puffs of smoke. Everyone just looked at the spot where the two toads had once stood and then at the now sleeping Jiraya.

"Come on guys, Naruto go into your beast form and carry Jiraya please, we have to keep moving" Tsunade said. The group nodded, within a few seconds Naruto became a blonde kitsune the size of a horse and using his tail lifted up Jiraya's body and rested him on his back. The group continued walking, taking breaks in between for lunch and dinner and when the sun had set they made a camp. Naruto set himself down and rested Jiraya's body gently on the ground and then resorted to his hanyou form. Naruto then made a few kagebunshins to get the firewood. A few minutes later, the group was now sitting snuggly around the campfire and not saying a word, Naruto then chose to break that silence.

"Tsunade no Baa-chan?" he asked.

"Hai"

"What are the Sage Arts, that Fukasaku, or Pa toad was talking about?" Naruto asked. Tsunade thought for a bit, Jiraya had told what it was, but she was having trouble remembering.

"Oh I remember now, the sage arts is an art learned by those with the toad summoning contract in which the toads take you their place at Mount Myoboku and teach you to harness the power of Nature chakra"

"What's Nature Chakra?"

"Well Naruto, every living things contains chakra, even if it is only a little amount, now then the Toad Sages, are able to absorb this powerful chakra, which is said to be more powerful that regular chakra and on par with that of demonic chakra or youkai, when the sage chakra is absorbed the user gains unbelievable changes in strength, speed, endurance, stamina and more power in their ninjutsu" Tsunade explained. Naruto was in awe and looked at his sensei.

"So he really is more than just Ero Sennin" he said with a chuckle. The white haired man stirred in his sleep and mumbled something before going back to silent breathing. The group then went to sleep by the light of the fire.

**Time Skip-4 Days Later**

Jiraya had finally woken up from his mild comatose state and told then all of what had occurred in Amgeakure.

"Wow, so the leader of Akatsuki is able to use the Rinnengan" Kakashi said in surprise.

"Ero Sennin, what is the Rinnengan?" he asked. Jiraya sighed, the gaki knew nothing.

"Well Naruto, the Rinnengan is a powerful dojutsu used by one of the most powerful ninja in the world, in fact this man was the first shinobi to walk the planet, the Rikudo Sennin. He possessed the Rinnengan which gave him the abilities like what I explained the six paths of Pein have, gravitational control, summoning, chakra absorption, mechanical weapons, but the other three Pein's I haven't learned their powers, but I'm sure they are not good" Jiraya said, "the Rinnengan looks like a purple eye with a ring pattern around the pupil and it is said that due to the immense power a Rinnengan user could possess, it is said to be the eyes of Kami-sama himself" Jiraya explained. Naruto was in awe, this Rinnengan thing, sounded more powerful that the Byakugan and Sharingan put together.

"Sugoi" he whispered.

"Now then, I went into Sannin mode when I absorbed Sage chakra and then battles the six Pein's, I only managed to kill two of them, but I figured out their secret" he said.

"What's the secret of the Pein's?" Shikaku asked, if they knew this secret, it could give them an advantage in the war.

"Well it's…" Jiraya was interrupted by the sound of Tsunade's yelling from the front.

"Oi minna, we've arrived in Tetsu no Kuni, the Sanryo Mountains are just a few hours run from here, let's go" the big breasted Hokage said. The group nodded, they would hear Jiraya's story later, but right now the Kage Summit was more important. The five took off at an inhuman pace, however they began to slow down as the area began to get colder and colder until they reached a snowy landscape with howling winds blowing through the air with temperatures which seemed to be below 0 degrees Celsius.

"Kuso, it's so fucking cold here" Tsunade said as he wrapped her jacket around herself. Everyone drew their jackets from their bags, except for Jiraya who had no jacket. Seeing this Naruto frowned and held out his jacket to Jiraya.

"Here you go Ero Sennin" he said. Jiraya looked at Naruto.

"Demo Naruto, you'll get cold" he said.

"I can turn into a kitsune, Ero Sennin no need to worry" he said and then Naruto turned into his fox form and followed Tsunade. Jiraya put on the jacket with a smile.

'Too much like his father' he thought. The group trekked for a few hours, Naruto was able to get their faster since he was in beast form and waited for the others at the bottom of the Sanryo Mountains.

"Well here we are, the Sanryo Mountains of Tetsu no Kuni" Tsunade said looking up at the three wolf shaped mountains.

"It's going to take such a long while to climb" Shikaku said.

"No it's not" Naruto said with a foxy grin, he then turned into his hanyou form and bit his thumb until it drew blood. He then formed the handsigns, _Inoshishi/Boar, Inu/Dog, Saru/Monkey, Tori/Bird, Hitsuji/Ram_ **(A/N: Not sure about Ram, my internet is down and I'm writing the story on Microsoft Word). **Naruto then slammed his palm on the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, in a plume of smoke their stood a giant white dragon, an ice dragon.

"Ah Naruto-sama, I am _Hyouga/Glacier, _an ice dragon" the large white dragon said with a bow.

"Well Hyouga-san, I need you to fly us up to the peak of the Sanryo Mountains here" Naruto said pointing upwards. Hyouga looked up at the wolf shaped mountains and nodded and then bent low for everyone to get on his back. Hyouga then spread out his large wings and with one flap they were already a few feet above the ground. Hyouga continued to climb higher and higher before reaching the peak of the Sanryo Mountains. Everyone looked down from the height they were at and saw a large amount of buildings hidden in the converging point of the mountains.

"Sugoi" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, now where's the meeting point?" Naruto asked. Tsunade surveyed the village of Tetsu no Kuni and spotted the tallest building.

"Over there, the tallest building" she said pointing at it. Hyouga flew towards it and then rested on the ground allowing the others to climb off of him.

"I'll see you later Naruto-sama" Hyouga said and then a large ice spike grew out of the ground and encased Hyouga. The ice spike shattered and Hyouga was nowhere to be found, meaning he went back to the dragon realm. Tsunade then turned to the group and frowned.

"What?" Jiraya asked.

"I'm only allowed to bring three people as guards and there are four of you here, so I am unsure of who to bring" Tsunade answered with a looked of concentration on her face. She was struggling to choose, Jiraya had the secret of the Pein's, Naruto and Kakashi both had experience in fighting the enemies, but Shikaku is a good tactician and could help in choosing out the plan needed for the war.

"Shikaku who do you think I should choose?" Tsunade asked the intelligent Nara. Shikaku looked amongst the group for a few seconds before nodding.

"This is a predicament, but in my judgment I think it would be best if I weren't the one to go since the three of you know about our enemy" Shikaku said.

"Are you sure, because when we discuss the battle strategy we're going to need your input" Tsunade said.

"Well, just call me when that time comes, I'll be in the waiting room" Shikaku said and then entered the building. Tsunade and the others followed in and gasped. The place was huge, a giant chandelier lit the entire floor and instead of ninja there were men dressed in weird armour and carried swords.

"Obaa-chan, who are these weird looking people, are there no ninja in Tetsu no Kuni?" Naruto asked, his tail swishing uneasily as the armored people stared at him through some kind of snow mask.

"There have no ninja here in Tetsu no Kuni, instead samurai are the warriors which reign here" Tsunade said.

"Samurai, demo they are supposed have been finished when…" Kakashi was interrupted when the samurai seemed to glare at him.

"I'm guessing they don't take lightly to the fact of how they were nearly wiped out" Tsunade said and the group continued walking, arriving at the stairs. The climbed upwards until they finally reached the conference room at the top floor. Tsunade opened the door to reveal the four other kages, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Kazekage and also another man, this man had a long beard and a stringy looking mustache.. Naruto smiled as he entered.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto greeted. The guards of the kages glared at the blonde hanyou, twelve pairs of eyes gave a hard gaze at the Fire Shadow's kitsune hanyou guard, but made no move to attack.

"So, Tsunade, what have you called all of us here for?" the Tsuchikage asked. The Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki was a short old man with a rather large nose, his head was bald, but he has some hair on the back and sides of his head, the back part being held into a ponytail by a yellow, his mustache was white just like his hair, his eyebrows were rectangular shaped and wore the robes of the Tsuchikage.

"Tsunade-sama, it's been a while" Terumi Mei, the Mizukage said with a smile. The red haired Godaime Mizukage smiled at the blonde woman, she was wearing a blue yukata which showed most of breasts, but the rest was covered by a fish net top which was worn underneath.

"Naruto, Jiraya-sama, it's been a while hasn't it, how's the village?" A, the Yondaime Raikage said. The black skinned Hokage smiled at the two men who helped retrieve Yugito.

"Naruto..." Gaara greeted. The red haired Godaime Kazekage looked up at Naruto with his emotionless face, but his eyes showed he was happy to see his friend. At the sound of the name Naruto, the Tsuchikage and Mizukage looked at him.

"You are the famous Naruto, the man in the bingo book labelled an S-rank ninja?" they asked. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call myself famous" he said with a chuckle, his tail and ears twitching ever so slightly.

"The Naruto who was said to have killed the Hebi Sannin Orochimaru, saved the lives of many, killed a member of Akatsuki, saved two jinchuriki from being captured, and helped in the capture of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, need I go on" Mei said. Naruto chuckled nervously.

'I had no idea I did so much stuff' he thought.

"You even made a name for yourself, _the Furasshu no Akuma Hi/ Demon Fire Flash_, described that in a battle this fighter moves so fast that only a golden flash is seen before a demonic roar is heard followed by a blast of fire incinerating the opponent" Mei added.

"And you are also the son of my hated enemy, Namikaze Minato" Onoki said glaring at the blonde. Naruto became silent and looked at Onoki.

"And what if I am?" he asked with a growl. The Tsuchikage's guards quickly put themselves in defensive positions, but Onoki stopped them.

"The man is dead and you are his only living legacy, yet I still hate him for killing all of men on that battlefield" Onoki said.

"It was war, you can't stop yourself from killing someone during a time like that my father cared about Konoha and was willing to protect with his life, that is why he killed all of the shinobi and I respect him for that" Naruto said. Onoki chuckled.

"You really are just like him in every way, in looks and personality" the Tsuchikage said with a chuckle. "Showing respect to the enemy even on the battlefield, but enough of dwelling on the past, I will work with Konoha on whatever task we have, so what is the reason for this Kage Summit Tsunade?"

"Apprently on a B-ranked mission to the Akatsuki hideout, a team consisting of Remei Sora, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraya, Hyuuga Hinata, Mashimoto Fu and Uzumaki Kushina were sent to spy on the organization after there was reported activity after their activity ceased for three years" Tsunade explained, "they spied and found out that the Akatsuki have allied themselves with some powerful enemies and plan to execute a war against all the Elemental Nations, the Leader is identified as a man by the alias of Pein, but is actually Jiraya's older pupil, Nagato, a wielder of the legendary Rinnengan"

"The Rinnengan, are you serious?" A asked.

"Even I wouldn't have had believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes" Jiraya said and then he went into a detailed explanation of his battle with the six Pein's at Amegakure.

"It was then I had learned their secret, the real Pein is not with them, Nagato was not in the tower where I fought them, but somewhere else" Jiraya said.

'So you mean to say that those black rods are some sort of connecting device to bring the dead people back to life to be used as slaves of battle?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, demo they can be killed, as I had said before I killed two of them, the chakra absorber must be killed through either hand to hand comabt or in the case of sage chakra, due to its uncontrollable nature when not used properly can turn the man to stone" Jiraya said. The room was quiet before Gaara spoke.

"When is the war starting?"

"In three months"

"Excuse me" Kakashi said. Everyone turned to him and stared. "Yes, umm I've been wondering throughout this entire meeting, who is that guy?" he asked pointing at the samurai with the long beard. The man chuckled.

"Oh that's right I never introduced myself, I am Mifune, the leader of the samurai, you could say that I am sort of the Kage of the Land of Iron" Mifune said.

"Well Mifune-san, what do you think we should do, I'm a sure a samurai's view on this could help us" Kakashi said. Mifune shook his head.

"No, I will not say a thing, Tetsu no Kuni is neutral territory, we will not participate in this war unless something might happen that would force us to join up with the Elemental nations" he said. A loud Boom was suddenly heard throughout the tower as the wall of the room was broken down, there standing in the now rather large hole in the wall was the orange haired man, Pein in the body of Yahiko and the spiral mask wearing man, Madara, which is unknown to everyone right now.

"Hello everybody" Madara said.

"Pein" Jiraya growled at the orange haired man, "what the hell do you think you're doing here?" the Gama Sannin asked.

"We have come for Naruto" the spiral masked man said. Everyone looked at him and stared.

"Okay who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's time I reveal myself to the world since I will be leading the army, Pein here is not the real leader of Akatsuki, I am" Madara said. Everyone was surprised.

"NANI!" they yelled.

"Hai, I am sure you all know me" Madara then took off part of his mask to reveal the lone Sharingan eye staring at them.

"The Sharingan, but only Itachi and Sasuke are the surviving Uchiha's" Naruto said.

"Ah, young Itachi is with me now and Sasuke, well it's too late to recruit him" Madara said with a sigh. Madara then looked back up and then stared at Onoki.

"Why hello Onoki-san, it's been a while"

"What, I don't who the hell you are" Onoki growled.

"Oh I think you'll remember ME" Madara said and then his three tomoe Sharingan began to take on its Eternal Form, the mixture of the Sharingan of both he and his younger brother's suddenly emerged. Onoki gasped.

"No way, Hashirama killed you, everyone said so" Onoki said.

"Hashirama, as in Hashirama Senju, but the only reported killing that Hashirama ever did was that he killed Uchiha..." Naruto's eyes widened in realization, the man before him was none other than.

"HAI, I AM UCHIHA MADARA!" he cried, Madara then placed his mask back on his face. "Let me tell you my little plan, you see long ago during the time of Rikudo Sannin, the Rikudo Sannin was a man known to have saved the entire world by become the world's very first jinchuriki, sealing the spirit of the legendary Juubi, the Ten Tailed Beast into his body and then sealing away its body into a large stone prison, a sphere which reached the very reaches of space, the full moon" Madara said. He paused before continuing this tale.

"The Rikudo Sannin then had two son's one who was born with power the other with compassion, these two brothers were very strong, but the Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants which details his history with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher what is written on the tablet, while a person with a different dojutsu can still partially interpret the Sage's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone. Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older brother, who inherited the Sage's "eyes",his powerful chakra and spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body", his powerful will and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju and the Uchiha Clans now before he died the Rikudo Sannin used the last of his power to release the Juubi and split it into nine chakra entities, which you all know as the bijuu"

"Okay so what does this have to do with your almighty plan?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Oh it has a lot to do with it because I will take all the jinchurki and use my Sharingan and Pein's Rinnengan to reform the Juubi. Then I will become its jinchuriki and with the power of the Juubi I will be able to put my Moon's Eye Plan into action. I will create a reflection of my Eternal Sharingan onto the face of the moon and create an infinite Tsukoyomi thus enslaving the world and destroy the acts of our war torn world and bring peace to it" Madara said.

"And you think we're gonna let you get away with it?" A said charging chakra throughout his body.

"Yes, yes I do" Madara said simply. Everyone sweatdropped, even Pein.

"We'll stop you and you will never get your hands on Naruto or the other jinchuriki for that fact" Tsunade declared. Madara's Sharingan began to spin rapidly in his mask eye hole. The Mangekyo Sharingan then formed.

"Hold on how did you know we were here, this meeting was an SSS-rank secret, no one knew of it except my elders and myself and my guards" Tsunade said.

"Well let's just say one of your elders is a snitch for me, would you like to meet him, I'm sure you know him quite well" Madara said with a chuckle. A vortex then opened in the space next to Madara. The once dead Uchiha then reached inside and pulled out an old man, bandages were wrapped around his right arm and right eye, he wore a robe and held a cane in his hand and had an X shaped scar on his face.

"Danzo" Tsunade growled.

"Ah yes, little Danzo here let loose the information of Naruto's whereabouts to me" Madara said and then looked at Danzo.

"Well Danzo my boy, your usefulness has run its course, goodbye" Madara said evilly and then in his right sleeve, a long onyx sword slid out and Madara clutched it in his hand. He then held the blade to Danzo's neck and Madara smirked beneath his mask. Danzo looked at Madara in fear.

"And just in case for those of you who think this is either a genjutsu or some sort of illusion, I can and will assure you, this is no illusion" Madara spoke and then with one quick movement, Danzo's head was separated from his body and the man's head rolled on the ground, blood oozing from the place where his neck was. Madara then threw the body on the ground and burnt it with Amaterasu. He then looked at everyone else.

"So who's next in line for their death?" Madara asked with a happy tone and then Amaterasu sprung forth. Gaara called upon his sand to strike Madara, but then a giant bird with Rinnengan eyes was summoned and plowed through the sand and atop the bird was the new feminine Animal Path of Pein. The other four paths appeared out of nowhere and stood next to the Deva Path who was obviously the leader.

"Get them" Deva Path said. Everyone then took on battle positions and began to fight off the Pein's. Madara controlled his Amaterasu and morphed it into the shape of a black dragon and sent it after the Mizukage. Mei then formed handsigns and summoned up a wall of water from nowhere before flashing through more handsigns.

"_Yoton: Kawa no Yo/ Lava Style: River of Lava"_ she yelled and the a large torrent of molten rock spewed out of the red haired Mizukage's mouth towards Madara, but then Deva Path jumped in front of his master and held out his right hand.

"_Shinra Tensei/ Almighty Push (In Literal English this means Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)" _Pein yelled and then a powerful downward force pushed down on everyone in the room except the other Pein's and Madara and completely obliterating the lava jutsu. In an effort to get free everyone spiked their chakra and set themselves free. Mifune drew his sword and attempted to stab the Preta Path, but he dodged and slammed a fist into Mifune's stomach and sent the samurai flying. A punch came out of nowhere and slammed into the Preta Path's face, this came from both the Raikage and Jiraya at the same time sending Preta Path through a wall. Naruto then charged the Deva Path and sent multiple fox fire blasts, but Deva Path dodged them all before extending his hand outwards.

_"Bansho Ten'in/ Universal Pull (In Literal English this means Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)" _Deva Path said and then Naruto felt himself being attracted towards the Deva Path and flew towards him. Deva Path then punched Naruto hard in the head. Naruto clutched it in pain as Deva kneed Naruto in his face and then spun and performed a roundhouse kick sending Naruto flying. Naruto managed to flip and land on his feet. Naruto then went into his beast form and ran at a much faster pace. Naruto then breathed fire from his mouth at Deva Path. Deva Path dodged every time, but was hit with an unexpected Iron Fox Tail attack from a kagebunshin. The two beast Narutos then fired two powerful fox fire blasts. The blue flames launched at Pein with surprising speed, but Pein then performed Shinra Tensei destroying the blue fire blasts and also destroying Naruto's kagebunshin and sending the golden furred fox back. Naruto growled and ran forward again sending out powerful fire blasts, but he noticed something, instead of just using Shinra Tensei again, Deva Path dodged. Naruto was confused at this, but a few seconds later Deva Path held out his right hand.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" he yelled and then the force of gravity multiplied by one hundred in the room and forced everyone to the floor again. Naruto struggled to stand, he even tried a fox fire attack, but the attack was destroyed before it even left his mouth. Naruto then unconsciously used the current Kyuubi's chakra. The crimson energy blasted out of Naruto and freed him from the gravity force and then Naruto attacked and managed to headbutt Deva Path in the stomach before slamming an Iron Fox Tail attack to his legs. Naruto then formed the most powerful fox fire blast he could muster and it struck home. Deva Path was hit in the chest and sent into a wall. Naruto panted, the adrenalin was leaving his body, but he looked on in fear as Deva Path got back up, his body was only burnt and a large bruise appeared by his rib cage area. Deva Path growled and held out his left hand.

"BANSHO TEN'IN!" Naruto was forced towards Deva Path and then had the wind knocked out of him as a foot struck the golden kitsune in the chest. Naruto was forced to revert into his hanyou form as he was then hit with a punch to the face. Deva Path then followed up by throwing Naruto into the air and performed a powerful ten hit combo before spinning and kicking Naruto in the stomach sending him flying. A shinra tensei then pushed Naruto back with surprising force into a wall and knocked him unconscious. Jiraya and the others looked in awe.

"The gaki's down, quick protect him at all costs" Jiraya yelled, the Shinra Tensei holding them down was removed when Naruto was being pummeled. Raikage roared and slashed the bird summoned by Animal Path in half with a lightning sword formed around his arms. Mizukage then formed a lava dragon attack at Madara who cancelled it out with Amaterasu. Madara continued to try and burn everyone with Amaterasu, but was nearly hit by the Tsuchikage's attack. Onoki formed handsigns and held his hands in a triangle shape. A sphere of golden chakra was forming before it continued to expand becoming larger and then a cube formed around the sphere of chakra.

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu/ Dust Style: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu"_ Onoki yelled and the giant cube was launched from a downward angle since Onoki jumped upwards before launching the attack. The dust style attack flew forward, but a large bison was then summoned and took the attack for Madara as it was turned to dust, like as if it were disintegrated. The bison disappeared in an explosion of dust particles and was blow away by the wind. Madara quickly fired an Amaterasu at Onoki who quickly threw his Tsuchikage robes at the fire in order to dodge it. Madara started panting, the use of Amaterasu was taxing on his body. He looked at Deva Path Pein.

"Pein we have to leave, get your other five and let's go" he said. Onoki quickly tried to stop them by calling forth another jinton jutsu.

"_Jinton: Jinkoon no Jutsu/ Dust Style: Dust Cone Jutsu" _Onoki yelled and then just like the cube, a sphere of golden chakra was formed and was then encased in a transparent gold cone. The attack rushed forward to strike the Peins and Madara, but Deva Path quickly performed Shinra Tensei and sent it flying back with minimum effort and it crashed into the wall after Onoki ducked turning creating a circular hole in the wall. The Peins jumped out of the hole and ran away, but Madara waited for a while.

"I know you kages wish to protect your villages from harm so here's the thing, I will fight out war in the place where Hashirama and I had our first battle, the area where the powers of Wood and Fire once clashed, that is where we will fight our final battle which decides the fate of the ninja world...the _Nohara no Ryu/ the Field of Dragons."_ Madara said and then in a swirl of his Sharingan disappeared into a vortex of space. The place was silent as they stared at the area where Madara was.

"Jiraya use sealing and fix up the place after that, wake up Naruto" Tsunade ordered. Jiraya complied and then used a number of doton jutsus and sealing jutsus to fix up the place. Mifune then walked up to the five kages.

"The Akatsuki have interferred with our civiliazation, you can count on it that the samurai will join you in this fight" Mifune said with a hard look in his eyes. The kages nodded.

"Demo, who will lead us?" Mei asked, she stroked her red hair in a nervous manner.

"I nominate myself after all I have the most war experience" Onoki said. Kurotsuchi, Onoki's guard and grandaughter shook her head.

"No way Oji-san you're way too old for this kind of thing again" Kurotsuchi said.

"Gakis these days, have no respect" Onoki grumbled. Kakashi then spoke.

"No offense to you Hokage-sama, but I recommend A-sama, he is the strongest out of us all" Kakashi said. The other kages and their guards formed a circle kicking out the Raikage. The circle broke and they all looked at A.

"Okay you're the new commander/chief/general" Tsunade said. A nodded and then they all looked at Naruto who was still sleeping.

"It's amazing how he stood up to that, what did that spiky haired Pein call it...oh right Shinra Tensei" Mei said.

"Yeah, that's why I suggest you make him the commander general of the army and captain of the second squad" Tsunade said. The kages immediately agreed to that, Jiraya walked over and woke up the kitsune hanyou courtesy of a cold water jutsu. Naruto shot up and sputtered as water flew out of his mouth. Naruto turned and glared at Jiraya.

"Jiraya-sensei, that's not funny" Naruto said. Jiraya smirked and helped Naruto up.

"Okay why'd you wake me up from my lovely nap?" he asked.

"Because it has been unanimously decided by all five kages that you be made commander general of the entire army division and second squad captain" Kakashi said joyfully. Naruto blinked before showing his foxy grin.

"YES, YES, YES, I'm A COMMANDER YES!" he cheered and began doing his victory dance. The people in the room sweatdropped at Naruto.

"You know, I don't know how he got be as strong as he is now" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"I know right" **(A/N: Temari and Kankuro were the guards for Gaara in the original manga) **Naruto stopped dancing but still had a smile on his face. His smile was quickly taken away as a rumbling was heard beneath the building and then a large spout of water crashed through the floor.

"Oh come on, I just fixed that" Jiraya complained. The water spout disappeared and in its place was a large blue dragon with same colour eyes.

"Ragnarok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes young kitsune" Ragnarok said, the two hadn't seen each other since Naruto first summoned him. Shikaku quickly ran into the room and looked around.

"Okay there was a loud rumbling and then there was this large water fountain, what happened ooooh" Shikaku stopped rambling as he looked up at the very large water dragon.

"Yes now as I was saying, Naruto, Gendora-sama, the black dragon and leader of the dragons wishes to see you in the mystical realm" Ragnarok said. Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Shikaku looked at Naruto puzzled.

"Why does he need to see me?" Naruto asked. Ragnarok's electric blue eyes stared into Naruto's similarly coloured ones.

"You have been selected to become a dragon sage by Gendora-sama" Ragnarok said.

"A D-D-Dragon Sage?" Naruto asked. Ragnarok nodded.

"A dragon sage is one of the highest honours an Uzumaki dragon summoner can earn, now come with me and your training will begin, of course you can bring Kioshi with you" Raganrok said. Naruto looked at Tsunade with shock.

"What should I do, Obaa-chan?" he asked, this was a complete surprise to him. Tsunade walked towards him.

"I think you should do what you think is right" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and then thought for a while. He looked at the blue dragon and nodded.

"I choose to go with you, but what are the powers gained by a dragon sage?" Naruto asked.

"A dragon sage gains enhanced senses, strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, but that's just the beginning, if you want to find out more you have to begin your training and master the training" Ragnarok said. Naruto nodded and then he hugged everyone goodbye. Naruto then formed handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground. A giant red dragon appeared in the room, about a few feet shorter than Ragnarok.

"Oh hey Naruto and...Ragnarok?" Kioshi said.

"Hello there young dragon, come on Naruto is to become a dragon sage" he said. Kioshi looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Finally, I was wondering when this would happen" Kioshi said. Ragnarok then roared and a large whirlpool formed around the two dragons and Naruto.

"I'll see you guys in three months, I hope" Naruto said. Ragnarok looked at Naruto and smiled.

'A Heart of a Fox and a Soul of a Dragon, the perfect combination' he thought. The whirlpool then disappeared leaving the room with minus three beings.

"Okay guys, we have three months to prepare for the war let's move it" A commanded.

"HAI!" everyone replied.

**In the Mystical Realm**

In the Mystical Realm stood a large castle in the middle of it all. The castle was made of black stone and had banners hanging from the tops, with the symbol of the dragon on it, Gendora's symbol. A whirlpool appeared in front of the castle doors revealing Ragnarok, Kioshi and Naruto.

"Wow" Naruto said looking around. Gryphons, Chimeras and many other giant mythical creature flew in the skies and centaurs, goblins, trolls, etc. walked the lands.

"Come inside Naruto, Gendora-sama awaits your arrival" Ragnarok said. The two dragons and Naruto walked inside the massive stone structure as the silver doors opened. Naruto gasped as he saw the inside. The ceiling was so high he couldn't even make out the tile pictures on it, pictures of beautiful landscapes, and many other spectacular art lined the deep blue coloured walls and statues of many mythical creatures were everywhere. The three arrived at a pair of golden doors with a picture of a black dragon on it.

"Gendora-sama awaits inside" Ragnarok said and then the water dragon slid away. Kioshi and Naruto pushed open the doors and walked inside. The two looked around the room before focusing on a large throne settled in the middle of the room. The large black dragon, Gendora sat in the throne. His huge red eyes opened to look at the pair.

"Ah Naruto, Kioshi welcome to my humble abode, come with me" Gendora said in his deep voice. Kioshi and Naruto nodded and followed the gigantic reptilian monster to a back door. The three left the throne room to reveal a large area full of vegetation and a cascading waterfall that was an odd golden colour. Surrounding the area where the waterfall fell, were large statues of dragons in many different poses.

"Welcome to the training grounds of the Dragon Sages" Gendora said. "Now then the first step to becoming a dragon sage is similar to that of the toad sages, you must use the power of nature chakra and use it" Gendora said, "but after that it's completely different, the golden liquid coming from this waterfall is a catalyst that will help you in absorbing nature chaqkra once you can feel it"

"Feel it?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, you must feel the nature chakra running through you and with that will come the natural instinct to absorb it into your chakra system and add it to your body" Gendora said.

"Okay so what must I do first, Gendora-sensei?"

"Okay first you must quiet your mind and focus on nothing but the energy surrounding you, when you can feel it then you will be ready" Gendora said. Naruto nodded and then sat in a cross legged position and began to meditate. He took deep breaths and quieted his focused on nothing, but the sounds of nature and the energy surrounding him. A few hours later Naruto began to feel another presence. A weird kind of energy, like a swirling breeze, burning flame, hard earth, and cool water all in one surrounding his body. Naruto opened his eyes and around him he saw a multicoloured wisp of energy. The wisps grew in number until they no longer formed wisps, but large streams.

"Naruto, your eyes" Kioshi yelled.

"Huh, what about my eyes?" he thought. Naruto turned and looked into the purple liquid pool. He saw his refelction and Kioshi was right his eyes were different, they were no longer blue and they weren't red like the Kyuubi's or yellow like a toad sage's. His eyes held a firery colur, a mixture of red, yellow and orange and his pupil was still slitted, but was now a pure white colour and around his eyes they were blue.

"How am I able to see these colours in golden water?" he asked himself.

"You know, I never knew that, but good job on sensing and seeing nature chakra" Gendora said with a smile.

"You mean all those multicolured streams, that's nature chakra?" he asked. Gendora nodded and Naruto began to celebrate with Kioshi.

"I did it" he screamed to the skies.

"Great, but that's not the end of it, get ready, because for the next three months I will run you through dragon sage courses and you will not like them" Gendora said with a mischievous glint in his red eyes.

"I'm ready" he said with a confident tone and Naruto's dragon sage quest continues.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 21, will the nations be ready in time for the war, can Naruto complete his training in three months, will I be able to stop asking questions that you guys already know the answers to? Well find out the answers in chapter 22: THIS IS WAR! Please review)**


	23. Chapter 22: This is WAR!

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 22

This is WAR!

**(A/N: This is chapter 22 of your favourite story, Naruto the Fox Sannin, well guys this is it, the final chapters. The Elemental Nations will now fight the bad guys and I hope that my battle scenes will fit your expectations, enjoy the war)**

_Last Time on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

_"Huh, what about my eyes?" he thought. Naruto turned and looked into the purple liquid pool. He saw his reflection and Kioshi was right his eyes were different, they were no longer blue and they weren't red like the Kyuubi's or yellow like a toad sage's. His eyes held a fiery colour, a mixture of red, yellow and orange and his pupil was still slitted, but was now a pure white colour and around his eyes they were blue._

_"How am I able to see these colours in golden water?" he asked himself._

_"You know, I never knew that, but good job on sensing and seeing nature chakra" Gendora said with a smile._

_"You mean all those multicolored streams, that is nature chakra?" he asked. Gendora nodded and Naruto began to celebrate with Kioshi._

_"I did it" he screamed to the skies._

_"Great, but that's not the end of it, get ready, because for the next three months I will run you through dragon sage courses and you will not like them" Gendora said with a mischievous glint in his red eyes._

_"I'm ready" he said with a confident tone and Naruto's dragon sage quest continues._

_Now_

**Time Skip- 3 months since Naruto's Dragon Sage Training**

It was time; the hundreds of thousands of troops that were rallied up for the war had all appeared standing at attention before the five kages. The troops were all uneasy; some of them have never even fought in a war before and couldn't help but think negative thoughts.

"I-I-I'm a bit s-s-scared guys" Hinata told Kiba. Team 8 of Konoha was placed into squad four, the tracking squad which composed of mostly Konoha ninja, since there were many Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga members in the squad.

"I am too, I'm sure Shino is too, after all this is the first time we will be fighting a war, but don't worry as long as we got each other's back, we can win" Kiba advised Hinata, hoping that would lift her spirits. Hinata smiled.

"Arigato Kiba-kun" she said with a smile. Kiba smiled back and the two turned back to face their leaders as the Raikage walked forward. General A, the Yondaime Raikage looked down from the top of the balcony overlooking Tetsu no Kuni, on his left were the commanders of the first, third, fourth and fifth squads, however A too felt uneasy as his chosen commander general and second squad leader was nowhere to be found.

Commander of the First Squad- Subaku no Gaara

Commander of the Second Squad- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto (not present)

Commander of the Third Squad- Uzumaki Kushina

Commander of the Fourth Squad- Kankuro

Commander of the Fifth Squad- Killer Bee

'Kuso, it's been three months, damn dragon sage training, we really need Naruto right now' A thought. Tsunade then walked up next to A and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like you'll have to give them the war speech A" she said with a snicker. A sighed and then walked up.

"Okay guys listen up!" the dark skinned Raikage bellowed. All the shinobi turned heads and looked straight at him. "I know some of you are nervous as this is your first time to fight on the battlefield, in a war, I know that some of you see the ninja standing next to you as an enemy, but that doesn't matter anymore, whether we like each other or not, we must seek out to protect the Elemental Nations from this threat of the Akatsuki and their allies. Our nations are no longer the five elemental nations; we are no longer separate, but joined as one. There was a boy that had come to village, he risked his very life to save one of my own ninja from peril, he nearly died, but he succeeded in the mission and saved my shinobi." A paused and smiled as he remembered Naruto. "Now I want you guys to do the same, you are all now comrades in arms, today you all will protect each other, fight with each other and, I hope this outcome will not surface, but you will also die with each other and you will do this not as someone who just wants to win the war. LOOK AT THE HITAI-ATE AROUND YOUR FOREHEADS, IT BEARS THE KANJI OF SHINOBI TO REPLACE THE ONES OF YOUR VILLAGE BECAUSE WE ARE UNIFIED, WE ARE SHINOBI, NOW ARE YOU WILLING TO FIGHT FOR YOUR COUNTRY!"

"HAI!" was the response from the army.

"ARE YOU WILLING TO FIGHT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"HAI!"

"AND WHO WILL WIN THIS WAR, WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP AND DEFEAT THE AKATSUKI SCUM!" A yelled his final question. The shinobi gave a battle cry.

"THE SHINOBI!" was their reply. A nodded and turned back to the other kages and smiled.

"Not bad for my first try" he said.

**Meanwhile with Akatsuki**

Madara, Torio the exitiumarum summoner and Kabuto were all sitting around a table.

"Well today's the day, today we fight a war" Madara said. He then turned to face Kabuto and smirked underneath his new mask. The mask was purple instead of orange and had a Sharingan patter on it, the bottom tomoe of the mask were cut out to make eye holes.

"Have you readied the new troops?" the ancient Uchiha asked the Orochimaru look alike.

"Hai Madara, would you like to see them?"

"Sure, Torio, come with us" he ordered. Torio got up and followed the two powerful shinobi down a flight of stone stairs to an underground room where the sealing statue lay. The real Pein, Nagato, the red haired Rinnengan panted, he was always exhausted and it didn't helped that he was emaciated with these large chakra receiving rods sticking out of back, the six paths acted as guards as they surrounded his body. Konan looked at her friend with concern. The blue haired woman looked up as the three men walked in. Madara, Kabuto and Torio paid no attention to the two and continued towards a large stone door in the corner of the room. Kabuto formed some handsigns and the door opened. Madara and Torio looked inside. Madara chuckled evilly.

"Now that…is an army" he said, for inside the room were possibly hundreds of thousands of white Zetsu clones all ready for battle. Kabuto smirked.

"The chakra gained from the Gobi, Yonbi and Rokubi were more than enough to form this army, Madara, also I've managed to get a sample of Hashirama's DNA, inject it into the sealing statue and therefore transfer it into all of the Zetsu soldiers." Kabuto said.

"So you mean…" Madara asked mid sentence.

"Hai, they now have the ability to use Mokuton jutsus" Kabuto replied. Torio was stunned; this Kabuto man was a genius, a fucking evil genius. Madara then left and walked towards Nagato.

"Nagato, you've been a good soldier and great asset to me, but now that this time has come, I'm going to need my gift that I gave you back" Madara said. Nagato and the Peins all looked at Madara with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"You see, Nagato's Rinnengan is not earned by blood" Madara said.

"Nani!" Nagato yelled, this proclamation made no sense to him or Konan.

"Yes, you see I wandered the nations searching for any DNA of the Rikudo Sennin, and luckily I found it in an underground tomb somewhere in the middle of Amegakure, then when your parents were sleeping, Nagato, I infused the DNA of the Rikudo Sennin into your blood and thus you were given the Rinnengan as a result. It was an experiment at first, and luckily it was successful, but I'm going to need my Rinnengan back now" Madara explained. Nagato and Konan were in shock. Madara chuckled and then in a movement too fast for the Peins to react to, the six paths all fell to the ground. The heads of the Preta, Animal and Naraka Paths rolled as they were disconnected from their necks and the hearts of the other two paths were stabbed through with Madara's black sword, however, the Deva Path Pein received the most brutal defeat. Nagato and Konan bared witness as the body of Yahiko was severed into pieces, Madara looked as the eyes of the Rinnengan disappeared from Yahiko's turning them back into its original black and then he burned all six of the bodies with a quick Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, removing his mask quick enough so the fireball wouldn't burn it and then quickly putting it back on his face. Nagato and Konan were seething with rage, the Rinnengan seemed to glow in Nagato's eyes and Konan's body was flooded with paper as they seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Die you scum!" Konan yelled and then the thousands of pieces of paper flew towards the Sharingan user. Madara slashed down pieces of paper with his ebony blade, but he was quick enough to use his space-time jutsu to avoid the explosions by the hidden exploding notes in the torrent of paper. Nagato, having regained his powers when the Peins died called upon the Shinra Tensei and pushed Madara backwards. Madara grunted in pain as he smashed into the nearby wall. Kabuto and Torio took out popcorn from nowhere and began to chew.

"This is a great fight" Torio commented. Kabuto just munched on as he enjoyed the dinner and a show.

Nagato threw his hand out and used Bansho Ten'in to pull Madara from the wall towards him. Konan then sent numerous paper shuriken and stabbed them through Madara's Akatsuki cloak. Madara's Sharingan spun rapidly as he flew towards Nagato. Nagato drew a chakra receiver rod from his back and readied it to stab Madara's incoming body. The sound of a sharp object piercing through flesh was heard as Madara's body neared Nagato's. Konan looked at both bodies, hoping that Nagato managed to stab the maniacal man, however her foresight proved to be worth nothing as Madara landed on his feet and Madara withdrew his obsidian sword from Nagato's barely beating heart, the chakra receiver rod clattered on the ground as it fell from Nagato's limp hand. Nagato looked at Konan and mouthed three words to her.

'I love you' Nagato's eyes then lost the glint of life and his body lay still in the mechanical chair looking device. Konan began to shed hot tears from her eyes, but the sadness was quickly replaced with pure rage and hatred.

"YOU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" she cried and then the ground beneath them began to move and became paper. Everyone in the room was shocked as they saw millions of sheets of exploding paper bombs. Madara used quick thinking and not wanting his new mask to get ruined; he took it off and threw it to Kabuto.

"Hold onto that for me, will you?" he asked, knowing that Kabuto would anyways. Kabuto shoved the mask in his cloak pocket and then he grabbed Torio and ran into the room full of Zetsu soldiers.

'I know this might be suicide, but if I can avenge Yahiko and Nagato, then it will all be worth it' she thought. First she sent only a few hundred of the paper bombs towards Madara who dodged and used his space-time Sharingan technique to prevent the explosion from nearing him, however that was his big mistake.

"I've realized that you take a ten second interval before you are able to use that dimensional warp technique again" Konan started, the millions of paper bombs began to burn. "Now, burn in hell you teme" she finished. A loud explosion rocked the earth as a bright light of the explosion enveloped the entire room, the shielding jutsu around the sealing statue activated and thus saved it from harm, but not the room. The light died down and Konan was nowhere to be seen, the explosion had turned her being to ashes, however, the explosion by Madara was seen to be being forced into a wormhole in space. Madara panted in exhaustion, he was able to save himself, but not all of him, his entire cloak had burned away showing his also burnt pants and vest that he wore underneath, his arms were covered in third degree burns and his face was covered in dirt, ash and muck. Madara fell to the floor on his knees.

'She was tougher than I thought' Madara thought as he surveyed the explosion's destructive force, the protective jutsus he place on the statue had save the land around it and the statue itself from harm, but the large crack on the right hand from Naruto's visit still remained. The rest of the room was completely leveled, large craters were formed and crevices about thirty to forty feet deep were formed, some pieces of the ground had risen or sunk a few feet below or above their original level and the stalagmites on the cave ceiling stabbed their way a good few feet deep into the ground. Kabuto and Torio, as well as a few Zetsu clones stepped out to see what happened. Torio whistled in awe.

"Wow, she's a feisty girl isn't she Kabuto-san?" he said.

"Sure is" the snake man replied, the snake on his tail flicked his tongue out before reseeding back into Kabuto's cloak. Madara got up and walked sluggishly to Kabuto and held out his hand. Kabuto reached into his cloak and pulled out the mask and handed it to the Uchiha.

"Good thing you hid the other members of Akatsuki into the secret hideout near the Field of Dragons otherwise they might've died" Kabuto said. Madara didn't say anything, he then opened another wormhole and withdrew Nagato's body from the pocket dimension.

"That was close, the Rinnengan would have been lost for good if I hadn't launched Nagato into a pocket dimension just before the explosion" Madara commented. Madara then took the body of the Rinnengan user and removed the right eye of the Rinnengan from Nagato with a sickening squelching sound. Madara carefully held the purple coloured eyeball in his hand and looked at Kabuto.

"Kabuto, do your little doctoring thing and help me get this eye in my right eye socket" Madara said. Kabuto nodded and opened his cloak to reveal a variety of medical supplies.

"Surgery is my specialty, Madara" Kabuto said with a snake like smile.

**Time Skip- Surgery has finished**

Madara got up from the medical table and looked in the mirror to review his new appearance. He had gotten some new clothes, wearing an Akatsuki robe over a new pair of pants and vest. He also wore a pair of dark blue ninja sandals and the finishing touch, the purple Sharingan patterned mask worn over his face, the bottom two tomoe of the mask were cut out for eye holes, the left eye revealing the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the right eye, the legendary ringed Rinnengan. Madara then smirked beneath his mask and turned to face his partners in crime. The left eye of his Sharingan spun and a worm hole opened up leading to the secret base in the Field of Dragons.

"Come, Kabuto…Torio, my right eye is rearing for battle" Madara said and with an evil chuckle he and his two allies entered the worm hole.

**At the Field of Dragons**

The sound of marching echoed throughout the forest that led to the Field of Dragons. The scene shows the clearing area, the Field of Dragons, the place was full of life, grass the colour of emeralds covered the ground and the sky was a beautiful midnight blue. The full moon hung like an overseer of the day's events, it was too bad that this place was about to become covered in the crimson blood of the many ninja that will fall today. Madara, Kabuto and Torio walked out of one end of the forest, behind them were the members of Akatsuki, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, the original Zetsu and Kisame along with the thousands of white Zetsu clones, each one powered up with the abilities of the Shodaime Hokage, the ability to use Mokuton Jutsus. One the other end of the field, from the opposite end of the forest that led into the field were the five kages, A, Tsunade, Onoki, Mei and Gaara and behind them, the commanders and the thousands of shinobi behind them, all of them were wearing a black hitai-ate bearing the kanji for 'Shinobi'. The armies stopped as they reached their respective areas. A and Madara stared at each other with hard glares. The victor is the one who survives the battle and neither one wanted to waste time. A and Madara pointed at each other.

"CHARGE!" was the simultaneous command. The sound of a war cry was heard from both armies and the shinobi trampled on the grass. Time seemed to slow down as both armies neared each other. Only a few feet away from clashing, ten feet then five feet. Finally the sounds of combat were heard as blades of weapons tore through flesh, punches and kicks connected with bodies and the screams of pain as many were injured or died. **(A/N: This would look and sound so much cooler if I made this into an anime)**

Uchiha Sasuke drew his Kusanagi, the legendary Grasscutter sword that was given to him by Naruto after the war three years ago against Oto and Suna. Sasuke saw five Zetsu clones charging towards him. Sasuke jumped and slashed cutting them all in half with a single strike and killed them. His mature Sharingan looked around him and Sasuke ducked under the punch from a Zetsu. Sasuke then kicked it in the stomach before slicing its head off. From the momentum of his swing, Sasuke followed up with a downward slash against another clone. Sasuke looked like he was dancing a dance of death, gracefully avoiding all attacks and then delivering one shot killing blows with his legendary blade. That was until he was hit in the face with a pillar of wood that suddenly appeared from the ground. Sasuke looked on in surprise as he was surrounded by Zetsu clones. The clones charged forward and Sasuke began cutting them all down with quick blows. He ducked underneath the kick of one and then kicked back. He jumped and performed and flashed through handsigns.

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu" _Sasuke yelled and then a gigantic fireball blasted from his lips and destroyed the numerous clones, but more seemed to pop up from nowhere. The Zetsus then all flashed through handsigns simultaneously and then slammed their hands on the ground. Large dragons made entirely of wood reared their ugly heads from the earth and roared. The dragons then attacked, Sasuke jumped over the head of one and cut off the head of one dragon before quickly lying flat on the ground to dodge another blow before he jumped back up and stabbed the dragon's wooden head; however another dragon came up and struck Sasuke in his blind spot knocking the Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke groaned in pain and quickly got up, clutching the Kusanagi in his hand. He dodged and countered, but for every one he cut down, three more wood dragons appeared, finally Sasuke was constricted in a forest of dragons. The dragons attacked and struck Sasuke, one bit his arm, another head butted him in his stomach. Sasuke screamed in pain as he was pummeled without mercy. Sasuke closed his eyes in pain as the dragons threw him on the ground with massive force that would have broken him if he hadn't surrounded himself with chakra. With one final attempt at survival Sasuke stood up and sheathed his blade. Sasuke went through a large number handsigns at a rapid pace finally stopping on the tora sign. Sasuke's body was then surrounded in a massive plume of blue flames. Sasuke's Sharingan spun with an evil look in them; Sasuke then yelled the name of his most powerful Katon jutsu combo.

"_Katon: Katatsumaki no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Fire Tornado Jutsu!" _ a large blue tornado of fire had formed and began to burn many of the dragons, but more still formed as the Zetsus stood nearby to restock them. Sasuke smirked that was perfect as he went through more handsigns. The fire tornado then stopped and began to grow larger and larger taking up more space, but Sasuke was not affected by the intense heat formed. The tornado then split into nine ferocious dragons. Sasuke ended the handsigns with the tora sign.

"_KATON: DOKI NO KYUURYU NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: WRATH OF THE NINE DRAGONS JUTSU!" _the Uchiha survivor roared. The nine fire dragons roared and began to utterly destroy everything around them. Hundreds of Zetsu clones fell to the might of the dragons and with a final roar the dragons exploded creating large dome of flame that extended outwards and caused more damage to the area. The smoke caused by the explosion died down and Sasuke smirked in victory as the area around him was clear, the shinobi and Zetsu clones around him continued their individual battles. Sasuke fell to the ground, but gazed in awe as more Zetsu clones ran towards his downed form. Sasuke closed his eyes as he expected death, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"AMATERASU!" black flames sprung forth in front of him and killed the oncoming Zetsus.

"_Suiton: SuiDaibakufuu no Jutsu/ Water Style: Giant Water Explosion Jutsu!" _another voice yelled, then a large wave of water swept through through the land slamming into many Zetsu clones and shinobi alike. Kisame and Itachi landed in front of Sasuke.

"Hello Otoutou" Itachi said with a smile at his little brother. Sasuke was then picked up and helped to his feet by Kisame.

"Y-You're h-helping us?" he asked the two Akatsuki members.

"Of course, we don't want to be put into an endless Tsukoyomi" Kisame said with his toothy grin. Kisame then jumped away knowing that the brothers would want to be alone and went off to kill more stuff. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and then smirked before they turned to face the army and charged forward, both their Sharingan spinning with high velocity.

Sora drew her dual kodachi and slashed through many Zetsu clones, and then she surrounded her blades with fire and began to slash down all the Zetsus around her for her original target was only a few feet away from her. She cut down five more Zetsus and then jumped and summoned forth a giant fire dragon. The dragon roared and blasted through many Zetsu clones and killed them all. Sora landed on the ground and spun before jamming both blades into the head of another Zetsu that was about to stab her with a wooden spear formed from Hashirama's abilities. Sora jumped and then surrounded covered her body in fire, which did no harm to her or her clothes. The young fire manipulator slammed on the ground causing a large fire shockwave. The fire shockwave destroyed many around her, but she didn't care for right in front of her was Yakushi Kabuto, the disgusting snake of a man.

"You" she growled as she pointed her blades at Kabuto, "will die today" Kabuto smirked at her and gave a mocking, 'Come' motion with his hand before slipping into a battle stance. Sora charged forwards and attacked with a downward slash, a fire crescent had formed and rapidly approached Kabuto. Kabuto dodged it with ease before punching Sora with speed she couldn't keep up with. The Finnikus no Konoha got up and moved forward once again. She began to do intricate sword strikes. She first attacked with a diagonal slash before spinning and swiping both her blades in a horizontal motion. Kabuto dodged both attacks before he drew a kunai coated in poison, his snake tail revealed itself from his cloak and hissed at Sora. Sora growled as her eyes turned red. Sora roared as the silhouette of the fire god surrounded her in a powerful and majestic display of gold and silver fire. Sora held her swords and the Hijin held two blades of silver fire. Sora attacked, the Hijin mimicking her movements. Kabuto dodged and had gotten his left arm chopped off in the process. Kabuto hissed in pain as he grabbed the stump that was his arm before he smirked and with a grunt of pain another arm grew from the stump to replace his removed one. Sora looked at the man in disgust before charging the Orochimaru look alike once again. She formed handsigns and a gold and silver fire dragon was released from the Hijin silhouette's cloak. Kabuto narrowly dodged it before he noticed that Sora looked very exhausted.

"Hmm , it seems your little fire trick is taking its toll on you girl" Kabuto commented before he threw his poison coated kunai. The Hijin then threw its cloak around Sora protecting her as the kunai melted to nothing but liquid metal and the poison evaporated. Sora panted and her eyes quickly flickered to their azure colour, but Sora remained strong and her eyes turned back red. She attacked with a downwards slash before jumping and stabbing her sword into the ground where had stood before he dodged. Kabuto smirked, but the ground beneath him began to rumble and he jumped out of the way just in time as pillars of fire began to sprout out of the ground wherever he stood. Kabuto then thought it was time to bring out the big guns.

"TORIO!" he yelled and then Kabuto threw a green flare into the sky. Torio who was sitting in seclusion away from the battle waited for the signal, finally he saw it, a flash of green in the sky. Torio bit both his thumbs and charged up a large amount of chakra. Torio ran out into the battle field before jumping and pushing his hand forward.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled, the battle stopped momentarily as everyone felt a large quantity of chakra formed and a large plume of smoke appeared. The smoke then turned a midnight blue and all of a sudden storm clouds began to gather, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as the smoke cleared to reveal a large blood red exitiumarum. The beast was huge, a little bit larger than Gamabunta the toad boss, which was the size of Gendora.

"Nox Umbra-sama, I am Torio the one who had found your contract, I wish you to aid me in the destruction of my enemies" Torio said with respect. Nox Umbra looked at the man on his back, Tori's golden coloured eye shone through the darkness of the stormy night.

"**Fine, but do not intervene in any of my battles"** Nox said in a deep voice. Torio nodded, Nox then roared before breathing out green flames, the flames of hell. The fire burned everything and caused a large explosion killing many shinobi. Everyone could only think one thing.

'Where is Naruto when you need him?'

Nox Umbra continued to destroy everything in his path. Sora decided to try and stop the exitiumarum, but before she could even take one step she fell to the ground. The Hijin silhouette disappeared and she was the ground writhing in pain as her skin began to feel like it was burning, blood dripped from her mouth. She screamed in pain before she went into unconsciousness. Her body was smoking from the effect of the holy flames and Fu, jinchuriki of the Nanabi happened to be there as she was running through killing many Zetsus.

"Sora" she yelled and the green haired jinchuriki ran to her fallen friend. She felt her pulse and gasped, it was barely there, she was dying. "Kuso" Fu cursed before she made a kagebunshin.

"Take here to the medical squad" she ordered her clone. The kagebunshin nodded and began to run through the rain. Fu then formed handsigns and pointed her hand at the large exitiumarum.

"_Fuuton: Kaze katana" she _said and then a large blade of wind formed and flew towards Nox Umbra. Nox turned to see the incoming attack and with a mighty roar the great beast destroyed her attack. Fu then looked up with fear at Nox Umbra as he neared her frightened form.

"**A human dares to attack me, you will pay for your insolence female human"**Nox Umbra roared in anger and then Nox opened his large mouth which contained razor sharp teeth. A large ball of green fire began to materialize in his mouth. Fu looked at the freakishly large exitiumarum, there was no way to dodge that, it was too big and probably travelled too fast to avoid and it looked too powerful to block. However, before Nox launched his attack, a loud roar was heard. The fighting once again stopped as the roar had drowned out all the sounds of fighting. The storm clouds above began to swirl forming a twister before it dispersed revealing a large black vortex in the sky. All the shinobi and the Zetsus looked up in awe and suddenly began to feel nervous as an extremely large amount of chakra was felt coming from the vortex. A large black and red fireball then emerged from the vortex and landed quite near to Nox Umbra sending him flying a goof few feet and crushed some shinobi and Zetsus in the process of his landing. A large crater was formed and smoke was kicked up. Many turned to see what was in the smoke cloud and squinted to see who or what it was. The smoke cleared to reveal a large black dragon, the same size as Nox and next to him was a smaller red dragon. Atop the black dragon's head was small teenage boy. The boy wore a black t-shirt with the kanji for fire on the front along with a pair of matching black pants and ninja sandals. Over that, the boy wore a white cloak with red flames licking at the bottom and had the kanjis for 'Dragon' and 'Fox' on it. The boy had blonde spiky hair, with two fox ears poking out of his skull, he had a face that was void of any baby fat and on each cheek there were three whisker marks and a blonde fox tail swished calmly behind him. The boy's eyes resembled the colour of fire and had a white vertical slit going down the middle of the iris. He looked down from the dragon's head. He noticed the many dead shinobi and Zetsus on the ground before he looked up to see a large exitiumarum looking at him.

"Gendora, who is that?" the boy asked the large black dragon. Gendora growled at the large purple exitiumarum.

"That, Naruto, is Nox Umbra, the leader of the exitiumarum" Gendora growled. Gendora then looked at Kioshi.

"Kioshi, you come with me to fight Nox Umbra, Naruto go and look for Madara and end this fight once and for all" Gendora roared. Naruto nodded, but before he could jump, Torio threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto looked up and before the kunai even reached him, it was burnt by a blast of kitsunehai. Naruto growled and before Torio could blink, Naruto was in his face and a Rasengan was held in his hand and then thrust it forward killing the golden eyed man in one shot. Torio's body flew through the air and landed in the trees of the forest just outside the battlefield. Gendora raised his large clawed hand and then storm above quieted and then clouds parted to once again show the full moon. Naruto jumped down to the ground and quickly ran towards the Yondaime Raikage, A, who was busy fighting off Sasori. Sasori had just fired numerous poison darts at A, but the Raikage formed handsigns.

"_Raiton: Rairyuheki no Jutsu/ Lightning Style: Lightning Wall Jutsu"_ A said and a large wall of lightning appeared and blocked the poison darts. A formed a sword out of lightning chakra and began to slash at Sasori, but Sasori used his flexibility of his puppet body to dodge all of the blows. Sasori then ducked under a slash and kicked A in the stomach before slamming his fist into A's face followed up by a powerful roundhouse kick to the cheek, sending A sprawling on the ground. A struggled to get up, but he was held down as Sasori stepped on his chest. Sasori held a poison coated blade to A's throat.

"You put up a good fight, even destroying all 100 of my puppets in a series of raiton jutsus, but raiton jutsus won't save you now, Raikage. Prepare to die" Sasori was about to stab A, but A looked in surprise as he saw a clawed hand rip through Sasori's fake heart. Sasori gasped and looked out of the corner of his eye to see a speck of blonde hair.

"T-T-The, K-Kyuubi….j-j-jinchuriki" Sasori managed to gasp out before Naruto's hand ripped out Sasori's fake heart and destroyed it. Sasori's body fell to the floor and A looked up in surprise as Naruto smirked down at him. Naruto extended his hand.

"Need a hand, general?" he asked jokingly. A grabbed Naruto's hand and stood up to his feet.

"I knew you'd come, commander-general" A said with a smirk. Naruto looked at A with a serious look.

"Call a retreat" Naruto said with his fiery coloured eyes staring at Naruto, the blue marking surrounding his eyes, which was what marked him as a true dragon sage, seemed to fade a bit. A looked confused.

"Call a retreat now, Raikage-sama, we are losing out there, call the retreat so I can take them all out" Naruto ordered A looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, but saw the look in Naruto's eyes before he nodded, before he formed handsigns and shot a large amount of lightning into the moonlit sky, causing a large flash to form.

"RAIKAGE-SAMA, IS ORDERING A RETREAT!" a random ninja yelled. The ninja then began to run back to their base as fast as they could. The thousands of ninja that were once out on the field had now been reduced to only hundreds. Naruto surveyed the survivors and sighed in relief when he saw all his friends still alive. Naruto then stepped up.

"Okay guys, listen up" he said, Naruto looked back and noticed the Zetsu clones began to regroup into one large group before starting a charge, "you guys are exhausted and you need to rest, I'll take it from here, I know most of you will be thinking that I can't take them all on alone, well I can, so stay put, as your commander-general you are to obey my orders understood, no one is to interfere with me" Naruto ordered. The shinobi soldiers were silent, but nodded in affirmative. Naruto nodded and then with a salute he ran towards the incoming white Zetsus. Naruto's eyes glowed an amber colour and then he looked up to see Nox Umbra, Gendora and Kioshi fighting a aerial battle in the sky.

"I will end this war, once and for all and after I kill these guys, Madara…you are next" Naruto growled to himself. Naruto then concentrated chakra into his hands and shot a chakra beam into the sky. Cumulonimbus clouds formed and in a matter of seconds a rain storm formed, lightning flashed and thunder boomed as Naruto neared the Zetsu army. Lightning then struck Naruto and Naruto converted that pure lightning into lightning chakra in his system. The young dragon sage then mixed his wind and water elemental chakras before he formed then jumped up far above the Zetsu clones. The army stopped to look as Naruto descended upon them. Dark storm clouds surrounded Naruto's arms and began to rotate at high velocities. Naruto then joined his hands together **(A/N: The way Goku puts his hands when he does the Kamehameha Wave from Dragonball Z). **The storm cloud vortexes mixed into each other and formed a giant sphere of darkness. Naruto then thrusted his hands downwards and then dark cloud came down in a vertical twister. The twister then took the form of a dark dragon with glowing red eyes.

"_RANTON OGI: RANKIRYU NO JUTSU/ ULTIMATE STORM STYLE: DEMON DRAGON STORM!"_ Naruto yelled, the dragon roared and with then connected with the ground in the centre of the Zetsu army. A large dome of water, wind and lightning expanded from the epicenter of the collision made by the cloud dragon. Zetsu clones were sent flying and most were killed by the attack. Naruto landed on the ground and used his superior speed to finish off the rest of them by plunging rasengans into their chests and burning them with fox fire blasts. Naruto panted and his dragon sage mode wore off, his eyes turning back to their original blue colour and the blue markings around his eyes disappeared.

**With Gendora, Kioshi and Nox Umbra**

Gendora and Kioshi flew towards the giant exitiumarum with massive amounts of speed and breathed blasts of blue and black fire, respectively. Nox smirked and took the attack head on creating a small explosion, but when the smoke from the explosion cleared, both dragons were astonished to see Nox unharmed. Noz smirked at the dragon leader.

"Oh come now Gendora, you were much stronger when I fought you five thousand years ago, age must have caught up with you" Nox taunted. Gendora's red eyes filled with hate as he remembered that night they fought.

Flashback- 5000 years ago in the Mythical Realms

A younger Gendora, his mate, Amethyst and his son, Cryos were playing in the forest just outside the dragon's castle. Cryos laughed as he jumped onto his father's back, the two black dragons began to have a playful fight between each other and Amethyst, a beautiful _Helios Draco/Sun Dragon_ smiled as she watched. Cryos then jumped off of his father's back and ran into the forest when he saw a butterfly. The young black dragon followed the insect into the foliage. Gendora was about to follow when his wife stooped him.

"I'll go get him, you have other matters to attend to" Amethyst said. Gendora nodded and watched his wife run behind their son into the forest. Gendora turned and walked back into his castle to attend the annual dragon council meeting. Gendora entered his chambers through the golden doors to see the leaders of each dragon clan, Volcanus, leader of the _Fire Dragons, _Hurricane, leader of the _Wind Dragons, _Ragnarok, leader of the _Water Dragons_, Gorem, leader of the _Earth Dragons, _his wife Amethyst was leader of the Sun Dragons, but he could excuse her since she was with their only child, Reyo, leader of the Lightning Dragons and Blizzard, leader of the Ice Dragon clan. 

"Okay so the topic of discussion today is that the Griffins and Hypogryphs are fighting over who should deserve the territory in the Twin Mountains, the mermaids and water nymphs are complaining that the shark people are only bothering them and some have been said to be missing" Volcanus said. Gendora nodded and thought about the answers to these predicaments.

"Okay, Hurricane, you take some of your clan members and try to solve this Hypogryph and Griffin problem and Ragnarok you and Blizzard look for the shark people and have your members search for the missing mermaids and water nymphs" Gendora ordered, the dragons all nodded and the meeting was about to be adjourned when a young fire dragon entered the room. Volcanus looked at his young subordinate, Ryukishhin. Volcunus rose from his seat and looked down at the smaller dragon.

"Ah Ryu-san, how are you, and how's Kioshi?" Volcanus asked. Ryukishhin looked at his leader and bowed to all the dragon leaders before speaking.

"Kioshi is fine, he's growing up quite fast, but I have something to tell you, well it's more directed to Gendora-sama" Ryukishhin said. Gendora and the other dragon leaders rose and walked towards the young fire dragon and looked down at him.

"What is it?" Gendora asked. Ryukishhin gulped in fear at having all the dragon leaders stare down at him.

"W-Well, I was just wandering through the woods doing nothing, just minding my own business, but then I heard a scream. I managed to pinpoint the location of the scream and flew towards the area, I landed a few feet away from the area because there was the leader of the exitiumarum, Nox Umbra along with a few of his subordinates surrounding your mate, Amethyst and she was holding your son, Cryos close to her chest" Ryukishhin explained. Gendora was getting angry and also fearful of the outcome of this story.

"And, what happened?" the dragon leader asked. Ryukishhin took a deep breath and continued.

"Flamma, an orange exitiumarum, grabbed your son and held him down as the others…they….they…" Ryukishhin paused, "I'm sorry Gendora-sama, I-I just can't say it" Ryukishhin began to sob a bit. Gendora growled at the young fire dragon.

"Please tell me what happened, please Ryu" Gendora said in a soft tone, but his eyes still held the hatred for the exitiumarum when he heard they were with his wife and only child.

"The raped and killed her, Gendora-sama and they killed Cryos too and when they killed your mate abnd son…they ate the bodies" he choked out and then fell to the ground sobbing. Gendora was full of fury and rage, a large wind swirled around him as his anger grew in size.

"I'll rip Nox's limbs off and then kill him, Volcanus, come with me, we have a meeting to attend to" Gendora growled. Volcanus nodded and they flew away into the sky. In a matter of seconds, the two dragon leaders arrived at the scene of the exitiumarum clan's lair. Steel Mountain, numerous towering mountains made entirely of steel alloy that was surprisingly made naturally by the Mythical Realm world. Nox Umbra walked out and looked at the two dragons before narrowing his eyes at Gendora, the giant purple exitiumarum had always hated dragons.

"What are you doing here Gendora?" he growled.

"You know why I'm here Nox, you killed my wife and son" Gendora roared and with a burst of adrenlain and anger, a giant black fire blast flew out of Gendora's mouth and struck hard in Nox's chest sending the exitium into the side of one of the steel mountains. Many exitiumarums were suddenly on the scene and surrounded Gendora and Volcanus.

"You dare attack me and accuse me of such a thing" Nox roared.

"There is no accusation, you did it, and one of Volcanus's clan members saw you do it" Gendora growled.

"That's enough!" Nox Umbra roared and then Nox spread his mighty scaled wings and raced at Gendora taking him down onto the ground. Volcanus acted quickly and before Nox could do any damage, he smacked the beast in his face with a fire blast sending leader of the exitium flying. The numerous exitiums surrounding the mountains chose now to attack. Volcanus surrounded himself with fire and then created a fire tornado knocking them all back. Gendora roared and a large storm was conjured up. Lightning, wind and water began to swirl around the black dragon and in a matter of seconds a giant titan made up of the three powerful elements formed and stalked towards Nox Umbra. Nox got up and stared at the giant storm titan. With a powerful blast of hell fire, the green flames burst through the titan's head. Nox then spun and performed a fire tornado thus destroying the titan. Gendora fought off other exitiums, but kept his focus on the leader. Volcanus grabbed Gendora's forelimb.

"Listen, Gendora, go and fight Nox, I'll fight off these guys" he said gesturing to the other exitiums that were growling at them.

"Are you sure?"

"You know me, I love a good fight, now go my friend" Volcanus said. Gendora, looked at Volcanus, the fire dragon was like a brother to him, but he knew he had his responsibilities. Gendora spread his wings and flew towards the exitiumarum. It was long and harsh battle, Gendora was on his last leg and Nox was on the verge of exhaustion, but Gendora decided to finally end it, Volcanus had to retreat as he was being pummeled and went back to the castle. Gendora then growled out an ancient text in Latin and then a large black vortex formed in his hand. Gendora threw the black blob at Nox Umbra. The vortex then expanded and began to engulf the entirety of Steel Mountain. There was silence as the sky calmed and in a crater was Gendora by his lonesome looking at the black scroll in front of him. On it was the kanji for darkness in a glowing white. Gendora then used the last of his strength and a portal opened up and he sent the scroll into the human world where he hoped no one would find it.

End Flashback

Gendora glared at his most hated enemy and roared in anger.

"Gendora-sama, matteo" Kioshi yelled, but his words fell on deaf ears as Gendora bared his pearly whites at Nox Umbra. Nox dodged the slash that Gendora made, Nox then did a front flip and slammed his tail into Gendota's back. Gendora gritted his teeth and fired a powerful black fire blast at Nox, who dodged, but Nox was not prepared as Kioshi attack using a _Karyuton: Hiryu Hanma/ Fire Dragon Style: Flaming Dragon Hammer. _Nox yelled in pain as the flaming tail slammed into his chest. Kioshi roared and followed up with a fire slash using his forelimbs. Then Kioshi performed a fire tornado knocking the larger beast backwards. Kioshi was about to perform a Meteor Strike attack, but Nox rubbed off the attacks like they were pillows and then appeared in front of Kioshi's face. With a roar, Nox slammed a powerful slash on Kioshi's arm, causing the dragon to bleed. Nox then spun and performed his own fire tornado attack and the green flames knocked Kioshi downwards, but Gendora appeared and caught the young fire dragon.

'He's tough, just like you were Volcanus' Gendora thought as he looked at the panting fire dragon. Gendora and Kioshi looked at each other and nodded. Nox looked confused, but he quickly went on the alert as the two dragons seemed to blur out of existence. Nox looked around and quickly dodged a swipe from Kioshi, but was hit in the back by fire blast from Gendora. Kioshi then flew in a circle around Nox Umbra. The purple coloured exitiumarum began to get dizzy as he looked at the red blur. Kioshi then breathed a path of fire and a purple ring of flame formed around Nox. The ring began to shrink and Nox knew what Kioshi was attempting and was about to fly up, but Gendora blocked his way and the black dragon coated his claws with lightning and punched Nox in the muzzle sending him back into the ring of fire. The fire ring finally connected with Nox and a large explosion blue flame engulfed Nox Umbra and the exitium screamed in pain. Nox was covered in burns which were quickly healing though. While Nox was exhausted, Gendora used this as his chance.

"Kioshi, NOW!" Gendora yelled. Kioshi nodded and began to beat up Nox who was now flying all over the place; he was in too much pain to counter attack. Gendora smirked and began to prepare for his strongest attack. Gendora then commanded the storms above and rain water swirled around his left hand, wind swirled around his right hand, a ball of black flame formed in his now open maw, lightning bolts surrounded his left foot and then earth from below rose up and coated his right foot. Gendora then curled himself into ball and a flash of light appeared. The light died down and Gendora held in his claws, a large sphere, and one fifth was black flame, another fifth was sloshing water, another was swirling winds, the fourth fifth was electricity and the final fifth was made up of hard earth. Gendora then swallowed the elemental ball and his body began to swell. Gendora then called out the name of his attack.

"_RYUTON OGI: GODAIRYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ ULTIMATE DRAGON STYLE: ELEMENTAL DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _Gendora yelled and then a beam of white energy blasted out of the dragon's mouth. The attack sped towards both Kioshi and Nox. Kioshi saw this and with a roar he breathed the most powerful blast of fire he could muster and began pushing the gigantic exitiumarum towards the elemental attack. Nox Umbra could only stare; he was frozen from both pain and fear as he looked at the powerful attack. With a final roar Gendora and Kioshi put more power into their attacks and Nox collided with the elemental blast. A large explosion filled the sky and in a flash of elements Nox Umbra, finally died.

Gendora looked at Kioshi and the two dragons smiled at each other.

"You remind me a lot of Volcanus you know" Gendora said. Kioshi smirked.

"He is my Oji-san you know" Kioshi said. Gendora chuckled.

"You have done me proud young dragon, I hope to see you again in the near future" Gendora said with a roar, the mighty dragon leader was engulfed in black flames and returned to the Mythical Realm.

**With the other ninja**

All the members of the shinobi army could only stare in awe at the show of power the dragons and Naruto had just showed.

"SUGOI!" they all yelled.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto panted and then he heard a chuckle in front if him. Naruto looked up and glared as he saw Kabuto looking at him. Naruto's blue eyes looked into Kabuto's golden yellow ones.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun, kukukuku" Kabuto said showing his sharp teeth, his snake like tongue flickered out of his mouth.

"Urasai, you Hebi-teme, you're just like that other one, Orochimaru, and now I'm gonna kill him, just like I killed you" Naruto growled, killing intent washed over Kabuto in gigantic waves. Kabuto seemed unaffected by it and just stared at the blonde teenager.

"Let's see if you can back up those words" Kabuto said and then got into a battle stance. Naruto withdrew a scroll from his sleeve and then unrolled it. Three kanji appeared, Naruto then channeled chakra into one of the kanji and a dragon sage powered kagebunshin appeared. The kagebunshin dispelled itself and Naruto immediately felt power surge through him. The blue markings around his eyes reappeared and his eyes turned into the amber colour of the dragon sages.

"Bring it on Kabuto-teme" Naruto said. The two rushed each other. Naruto jumped and aimed a punch at Kabuto's face. Kabuto pivoted on his heel and was about to slam his elbow against the back of Naruto's head. Naruto had ducked in order to dodge and swept Kabuto off his feet. Kabuto fell to the ground and quickly rolled to the side before Naruto's fist could make contact with his face. Mean while, during the brawl, Madara watched with interest, observing Naruto's new fighting style.

'Sugoi, the boy has grown far more powerful than I could ever imagine, good thing I have this Rinnengan with me' Madara thought.

Naruto spun and aimed a kick to Kabuto's torso, but the snake man grabbed Naruto's heel and swung him into the ground. Kabuto's snake tail emerged from his cloak and bit Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto yelped in pain as the poison went into his system. Naruto was instantly paralyzed and began to spasm on the ground. Kabuto then grabbed Naruto by the throat and punched him in the stomach over and over again before spinning and the snake on Kabuto's tail wrapped around Naruto's torso before throwing him into the ground. Naruto groaned and then smirked as his wounds healed and he rose up from the ground.

"I know you have the Kyuubi in you, but the poison from my tail is supposed to repel the Kyuubi's chakra, what the hell did you do?" Kabuto asked, intrigued about Naruto's healing factor.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that your snake didn't pierce my skin and your punches, those felt like I was being poked at with your finger" Naruto said with his foxy grin and then he showed Kabuto the spots where he attacked him. There was no puncture mark on Naruto's collar bone and no bruises had formed where Kabuto had punched him.

"Well you had your fun, but now it's my turn" Naruto said. He then jumped and coated his tail with fire. Kabuto jumped to avoid it as the fox tail slammed into the ground creating a crater. Naruto coated his tail with chakra this time and performed the Iron Fox Tail attack. He disappeared from Kabuto's view and slammed the tail into Kabuto's head. Kabuto gasped in pain as he flew through the air. Naruto used his speed to catch up with Kabuto and performed a bicycle kick hitting Kabuto in the ribs, a crunching sound was heard as Kabuto's ribs cracked. Naruto then formed a four hundred kagebunshins. The kagebunshins all smiled as Kabuto struggled to get up, Naruto knew Kabuto wasn't the fighting type and therefore had low stamina and strength. Kabuto looked up at the Narutos and was unprepared as one picked him up and hit him with a punch to the gut.

"Take this, Flight of the Dragon" a kagebunshin yelled and then more clones appeared and one clone hit Kabuto in the chin with an uppercut, another jumped and kicked him in the chin again, the second clone was holding a third clone in his hands and used its sage powered strength to throw it up to Kabuto's height. The clone then performed a series of punches, kicks and slashes before the clone charged chakra around its fist. The blue chakra took the form of a fox head.

"_Kitsuneken/ Fox Fist"_ the clone yelled and then punched Kabuto downwards. The fox head covered fist slammed into Kabuto's face and then glasses wearing snake man fell to the ground. Naruto then commanded his clones to attack. The clones all jumped and readied their fists.

"_NARUTO NINPOU: NARUTO YONSEN RENDAN/ NARUTO NINJA ART: NARUTO'S FOUR THOUSAND HIT BARRAGE!"_ the clones yelled, but before they could connect, a blast of purple chakra was released from Kabuto's body. All the clones were sent flying back onto the ground and most of them had puffed away from the poison coloured chakra. Naruto and his clones, in fact everybody watched as Naruto faced off against a giant purple nine headed hydra. The serpentine heads all smiled at Naruto.

"**Well, well Naruto-kun, it seems that you have forced my hand, prepare to die by Orochimaru's most powerful technique that I have now enhanced. IKUZO, HIDORA NO JUTSU/ HYDRA JUTSU!"** Kabuto hissed in a deep voice. The nine snake heads attacked and slammed into the ground as Naruto dodged. Another head tried to bite Naruto, but Naruto punched it hard in the face and then snake head reared back and crashed into the ground. Naruto then jumped upwards and formed a Fuuton: Rasengan and sliced the head to pieces.

"One down, eight to go" Naruto said, his fire coloured eyes looking at the other snake heads. Naruto and his clones charged forwards, but Naruto nwas being repelled by the heads, everytime he tried to attack, his clones would have to defend him before he could land the blow, the eight heads taunted him as they smirked down at him.

"**Give up Naruto-kun, you cannot win"** Kabuto taunted and all eight heads smirked at him before opening their mouths and releasing a powerful stream of poison from their maws. Naruto backflipped away as the poison eroded the ground where he stood. More poison attacks were aimed at him, but Naruto could only dodge. Naruto formed handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_Doton: Dosokanwareta no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Shatter Jutsu"_ Naruto said, the land in fron of Naruto began to crack and the earth beneath Kabuto fell open. Kabuto hissed and with speed that only a snake could have, he slithered out of the way and then Kabuto's tail managed to score a hit, slamming into Naruto's chest and although Naruto's endurance was enhanced by the sage chakra, it still hurt like hell and he slammed into a large rock creating a Naruto imprint. Naruto immediately recovered, but as he did, the sage chakra ran out. He quickly pulled out the scroll once more and summoned forth his second clone.

'Okay, I have to make this clone last, I have only one more left and I need it for my fight against Madara-teme' Naruto thought. Naruto's eyes once again changed from blue to the mixture of red, orange and yellow. Naruto was then hit in the chest with Kabuto's tail again. Naruto flew through the air and landed in the dirt, he skidded along the ground before stopping. Kabuto wrapped his tail around Naruto's tiny body and began to slam him into the ground over and over again.

"**Kukukukuku, is this the best the _Furasshu no Akuma Hi/ Demon Fire Flash can do kukukuku"_**

However, Kabuto's joy was short lived as his and Naruto's eyes both widened as a blade cut through Kabuto's tail. Naruto freed himself from it before he landed on the ground. Naruto looked up to see, Sasuke, Fu, a slightly exhausted Sora, Sakura and Kioshi all standing in front of him.

"Come on dobe, get up and fight" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We're helping you fight, now get up Naruto nii-san" Fu said. Sora walked up to her boyfriend and held out her hand.

"Naruto-kun, you're not alone in this, now come on we have a war to win" Sora said with a smile. Naruto looked into her azure coloured eyes, his fiery coloured ones stared back. Naruto gave his foxy grin to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's kick that teme's ass" Naruto said. The group looked at each other and nodded. Sakura jumped up and slammed her fist into the ground. A large rock jutted out of the ground and speared through the head of one snake.

"Seven" Sakura said. Sasuke drew the Kusanagi and he jumped around as he dodged he acid sprays of the snake heads. Fu ran up next to him and then two formed handsigns together.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu"

"Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu"

A dragon of fire flew out of Sasuke's mouth and a dragon of wind materialized behind Fu. The two dragons roared before melding together forming a giant fire dragon. The dragon roared and blasted through another head. Sasuke took the Kusanagi and added chakra to the blade to increase its cutting edge. The sword flew through the air and the head hissed before it was severed from its body.

"Five more to go" Sasuke said with a smirk. Kioshi flew up into the air and surrounded himself with fire before diving down.

"METEOR STRIKE!" he yelled. One of the five remaining heads fired a jet of poison at the incoming fireball that was Kioshi. However, the poison proved to be ineffective and the poison was evaporated into the air. The snake could only blink before its head was incinerated and the fifth head fell to the ground leaving four more. Sora's eyes became red, she hissed in pain as the Hijin silhouette appeared behind her.

"No, I gotta do this, just for a few more seconds" Sora mumbled to herself. With a battle cry she drew her dual kodachi, and the fire god drew his silver fire swords. Sora jumped and spun before bringing down both her kodachi. Sora then channeled all her chakra into that one blow. The Hijin's silhouette grew larger and the swords also grew in size. The silver fire swords were brought down onto two of the heads. The snakes slipped to the side, but Sora managed to twist her wrists in such a way that the swords could move horizontally and the silver blades of fire severed the two snake heads from Kabuto's hydra body. Naruto smirked and formed his favourite cross shaped seal and two kagebunshins appeared next to him.

"Okay guys, let's do this" he said, Naruto then held his palm out and channeled chakra, forming a Rasengan. A kagebunshin then channeled wind natured chakra into the Rasengan forming a Fuuton: Rasengan, but the other kagebunshin added its wind chakra to the mix and the shuriken shape around the ball of chakra increased in size. A loud screeching sound was heard as the technique was finally formed. Naruto held the final and complete form of the Rasengan high above his head. The shuriken of wind chakra spun so quickly that after images were seen.

"Kabuto-teme, you hurt my friends, my family, my village and most importantly my country, but not anymore, prepare to face the final form of the Rasengan, in the name of the Elemental Countries, I will finish you off with this move" Naruto said, he then ran forward at impossible speeds, the other guys who joined Naruto looked in awe as they saw the technique.

"Uh, guys, there's a lot of chakra in that move, perhaps we should get out of the way" Fu suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that" Sakura agreed. Kioshi knelt down and told them all to climb onto his back. When everyone was on, Kioshi quickly flew up into the sky and looked down from the sky and saw Naruto still running. Naruto finally stopped running and jumped.

"EAT THIS, FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled and with a mighty throw, the rasenshuriken spun towards the middle of the four heads. The rasenshuriken then connected with one of the heads and upon connection, the wind style jutsu expanded creating a dome of wind chakra. Naruto was thrown back by the backlash of the technique and looked in awe and smiled at the outcome of his technique. The dome continued to grow larger and Kabuto's screams echoed across the battlefield. Everyone could only stare in awe at the power of the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. The attack finally ended and all that was left was the biggest crater ever made by a single jutsu. The army of shinobi cheered and began to chant Naruto's name.

"He did it, we did it, the elemental countries won!" some random shinobi yelled, however, everyone was silenced by a large amount of killing intent. Everyone turned to see Uchiha Madara and by the looks of things, he wasn't too happy about having his entire army wiped out. The blood red Sharingan spun in his left eye socket and the indigo coloured Rinnengan seemed to pulsate with power in his right.

"ENOUGH, NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO, JINCHURIKI OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG!" Madara yelled as he stalked towards Naruto. Naruto tried to get up, but he was exhausted from using too much chakra and the rasenshuriken really took its toll on him, especially since his dragon sage mode had completely worn out just before he threw the rasenshuriken. All the shinobi attacked throwing all their weapons and casting all their most powerful jutsu at Madara. Madara watched as the barrage of attacks came towards him, but all Madara did was stretch out his right hand and muttered two words.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" the force of gravity increased by over 100 fold and the attacks were diminished to nothing, weapons were crushed, jutsus reduced to nothing, but air and the entire battle field became a gigantic crater. The more powerful shinobi were able to protect themselves and a few hundred shinobi, but others weren't so lucky as they were crushed, their spines, skulls, pretty much their entire bodies were reduced to a pile of bones and blood in a skin sack. Madara continued to move towards Naruto, who had managed to use the last bit of his chakra, which was quite a lot, to repel the Shinra Tensei.

"Still resisting eh, well good, I need you alive because I will take the pleasure of killing you by removing the Kyuubi no Kitsune from your pain racked body and then I will take the other jinchuriki as they all here no doubt, I can feel their enormous chakra and killer intent even within their jinchuriki, I will take them and rip them out and recreate the Juubi and there will be nothing you can do to stop me" Madara roared and Naruto closed his eyes when Madara raised his fist, ready to smash down onto Naruto's body.

"GRAAHH!" Madara brought down his fist, but there was a sudden flash of light and Naruto's eyes were shut tight, but he opened them when he felt no pain. Naruto looked at himself and found no cuts, he looked around and saw he was still in the crater of the Shinra Tensei, so what happened. Naruto then looked in front of him to see blackness in his vision. Then he heard a scream as Madara was thrown away by a powerful force. Naruto looked up and gasped at what he saw before him.

"I-I-I…can't believe it…y-y-ou're back" Naruto managed to utter. A pair of green eyes with vertical pupils stared back at him, a giant black and white kitsune stood before him with a vulpine grin on its face as it looked down at Naruto, nine, black, white tipped tails swished behind the gigantic kitsune.

"Surprised to see me….Naruto"

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 22, I hope you guys like it, although I think I didn't do so well honestly, I'm sorry if you also think so, but that's the majority of the war for you and I'm guessing most of you might remember who this kitsune is :D, well please review and to those who think this chapter sucks, please accept my apology. Until next chapter, chapter 23: A friend's Return, A war has ended)**


	24. Chapter 23:A Friend's Return

Naruto the Fox Sannin

Chapter 23

A Friend's Return, A war had Ended

**(A/N: Well guys, I'm sorry to say that this will be the final chapter of my story, thanks to Ennalight, Benjamin236, Shizuka Taiyo especially and all my other reviewers and readers for giving me the drive to go on as I make this final chapter. Well here it is Chapter 23, the final chapter, think of it as your early Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and other December holdiay gifts. Have a Happy Holidays my readers-K.D) **

_Last Time on Naruto the Fox Sannin_

_"GRAAHH!" Madara brought down his fist, but there was a sudden flash of light and Naruto's eyes were shut tight, but he opened them when he felt no pain. Naruto looked at himself and found no cuts, he looked around and saw he was still in the crater of the Shinra Tensei, so what happened. Naruto then looked in front of him to see blackness in his vision. Then he heard a scream as Madara was thrown away by a powerful force. Naruto looked up and gasped at what he saw before him._

_"I-I-I…can't believe it…y-y-ou're back" Naruto managed to utter. A pair of green eyes with vertical pupils stared back at him, a giant black and white kitsune stood before him with a vulpine grin on its face as it looked down at Naruto, nine, black, white tipped tails swished behind the gigantic kitsune._

_"Surprised to see me….Naruto"_

_Now_

Naruto continued to stare at the gigantic, red wood tree sized, kitsune before him.

"Oh come on Naruto, it's only been three and a half years since I left, you're not that shocked are you?" Shizuka asked jokingly. Naruto got up to his feet and then with tears in his eyes he ran towards Shizuka and wrapped his arms around her rather large ankle.

"I can't believe it's really you, it's really you...I've missed you" he sobbed out. Shizuka shrunk down and wrapped her nine tails around Naruto in a hug.

"As did I, luckily I was able to finally finish my Kyuubi training before Kimiko-sensei could send me out of your mind to help you" the black furred kitsune said with a vulpine grin.

"Kimiko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's what the Kyuubi's name was, what you didn't really think that her name was really Kyuubi did you?" Shizuka asked chuckling a bit. Naruto blushed a bit.

"No...yes, wait hold on Kyuubi umm I mean Kimiko was a girl" he said flabbergasted.

"Sorry to end this happy reunion, but since this kitsune in front of me is the new Kyuubi if the nine tails didn't give it away, I'll be killing Naruto and taking you with me, Kyuubi no Kitsune" Madara said as he got up. The entirety of his Sharingan patterned mask was shattered and his true face was revealed, it had the same look as it did in the books, except he had a Sharingan and a Rinnengan for his eyes and many scars littered his aged looking face.

"No way Madara, you're not getting your hands on her" Naruto said as he ripped the scroll containing his last Ryu Sennin kagebunshin. He opened the scroll and was about to summon the clone, but Madara held out his hand and used Bansho Ten'in.

"No way are you getting that power you had earlier, I'll kill you before that happens" Madara growled. Shizuka quickly lashed out her tails and wrapped two around Naruto's waist and holding him back. The other seven dug into the earth to anchor them to the ground so as not get pulled by the attraction of the Bansho Ten'in.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Madara yelled, Shizuka suddenly pushed back by a powerful invisible force that sent her back and made her lose her grip on Naruto. The tails unraveled themselves around Naruto's waist and Naruto flew a few feet away from Shizuka before he made impact with the already destroyed ground. Naruto groaned as he got up, luckily he had managed to seal away his dragon sennin scroll into the pocket dimension due to the seal he had made on his wrist and therefore the last kagebunshin was safe. Naruto groaned and he knew he HAD to get that last bit of sennin chakra he had left. Naruto opened the scroll as fast as he could because Shizuka was now getting back up, and Madara was nearing him, sprinting too fast for Shizuka to reach him in time. The scroll opened, Madara was about ten feet away from him, the kagebunshin appeared, Madara was only four feet away, the kagebunshin opened its amber coloured eyes and saw Madara coming. Madara smirked as he jumped over the kagebunshin and slammed a heel kick to Naruto's head. Naruto yelled in pain as his body made an imprint on the ground. The kagebunshin quickly turned and slammed its fist into Madara's face in order to save its creator. Madara groaned as he was suddenly hit with a knee to his chin followed by a brutal kick to stomach sending the evil Uchiha away from Naruto. The kagebunshin quickly looked at its creator.

"Boss, are you alright?" the clone asked. Naruto nodded and slowly got up, the kagebunshin nodded to his creator who nodded back. The clone disappeared and Naruto's dragon sennin powers returned to him, the power flooded through his body and Naruto glared at Madara. Naruto was only able to hold the dragon sennin mode for only a half and hour, he had to make every attack count. Shizuka got back up and howled as she ran towards Madara. Madara turned to look at the charging kitsune. Madara jumped out of the way before Shizuka's head could make impact with his body. Shizuka growled and attempted another attack. She opened her mouth and white flames barreled towards the Uchiha. Madara formed handsigns and he disappeared through a spacial rift. Shizuka's ears perked up as they listened for any foreign sounds. Madara silently exited his spacial rift and just and quietly drew his obsidian sword. Madara then jumped and did a few front flips to build up momentum before he brought the sword down. However his blade never made contact for Shizuka had grabbed him with one of her tails. Shizuka turned and smirked at him, sharp teeth were shown to him as Shizuka held the now frightened Uchiha up to her face.

"Nice try Madara, but you cannot defeat me" she said, "Naruto now!" she yelled. Shizuka slammed Madara into the ground before throwing him up into the air. Naruto appeared out of nowhere, like he always did, and slammed a powerful barrage of punches to Madara's mid section before performing an axe kick to his stomach. Madara descended and saw Shizuka's open maw and white hot flame burst out of the new Kyuubi no Kitsune's mouth. Madara spun in the air and avoided the fire attack. He then turned to the side and blocked a kick to his face from Naruto and countered with a punch to the face followed by a round house kick to Naruto's chest. The Uchiha madman then spun and using the centripetal force he had just gained, fired a swift and powerful double kick to Naruto's stomach which sent him into the ground. Shizuka quickly slammed her tails into the ground, Madara landed on the ground, but used his honed reflexes to avoid the giant earth spikes that were erupting from the ground. He began to run towards Shizuka, all the while avoiding attacks from both Naruto and Shizuka. Naruto shot a fireball at Madara who countered with his own before jumping over a tail swipe from Shizuka. Madara then performed a spilt kick, one foot embedded itself in Naruto's face, the other in Shizuka's nose. Shizuka yelped and Naruto flew back from the blows. Shizuka retaliated with a powerful fire blast, which Madara countered by openeing a dimensional rift in front of him sending the fire blast into another dimension, his Eternal Sharingan spinning as he did so. The dimensional rift closed and Madara rolled out of the way just in time as Naruto's fist impacted on the place where he had stood a second ago. A large crater resulted from Naruto's dragon sennin punch. Naruto looked up and quickly grabbed Madara's foot before it mangaed to land a hit on his face. Naruto then pulled Madara towards him and punched the man in the face. Madara went flying before flipping in mid air, avoiding Shizuka's tail swipes in the process and landed firmly on his feet.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Madara yelled. A large fireball basted out of the Uchiha's mouth towards Naruto, but Naruto countered with his own fireball of foxfire. The foxfire blast and fireball connected causing a small explosion. Naruto then ran through the dust cloud and aimed a punch at Madara's face. Madara quickly dodged and countered by slamming an elbow into Naruto's unguarded back. Madara followed up with a palm strike to the spine and then kicked Naruto into Shizuka. Shizuka caught the flying boy and rested him on the ground.

"You okay there, Naruto?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah" he said as he stretched his back causing it to crack. Naruto sighed running towards Madara, the blonde kitsune hanyou jumped up and formed handsigns.

_"KATON: KAZAN GEKIDO NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: VOLCANIC RAGE JUTSU!" _the hanyou yelled and then slammed his fist into the ground. The ground beneath Madara began to rumble and shake before giant pillars of blue flame erupted at every spot he stood. Madara kept avoiding the fire pillars before Naruto started flashing through more handsigns.

_"YOTON: TAKI NO YOUGAN NO JUTSU/ LAVA STYLE: WATERFALL OF LAVA JUTSU!"_ the ground once again shook and molten earth blasted out of the ground in front of Naruto and into the sky. The three fighter watched the orange coloured molten rock rise up high into the sky. Nothing happened for a while. Madara sweatdropped.

"Was something supposed to happen?" he asked.

"Hai, and here it comes now" he said with a grin and he looked up. Madara and Shizuka looked up two and both were wide eyed. Madara saw a large amount of lava fall from the clouds and it was headed straight for him, knowing he wouldn't have time to dodge he quickly flashed through handsigns.

"_Suiton: Domu no Sui/ Water Style: Water Dome" _he said, the air around the evil Uchiha condensed and formed a large sphere of liquid around him, the lava steamed as it came into contact with the water orb. Shizuka then saw her chance, she dug her tails into the ground and called upon the powers of the nine elements, one tail was surrounded with fire, another with wind, the third tail was surrounded with earth, a fourth with lightning, the fifth water, the sixth with metal, the seventh was coated with ice, the eighth was surrounded by a black storm cloud marking the storm element and the ninth was surrounded by dust particles. Shizuka roared to the sky and large pillars of each element on her tails rose up from the ground surrounding her in a circular pattern.

"_GODAIKITSUNE RENDAN/ ELEMENTAL FOX BARRAGE!" _Shizuka yelled, the nine elemental pillars then morphed into the head of nine kitsunes, each made up of their individual element. The nine fox heads then rocketed towards Madara's water dome. The lava had finally disappeared and Madara let down his watery defense. He then turned his heads and screamed as he saw nine fox heads barreling towards him.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Madara yelled as he ran away from the fox heads. The fire fox made a quick downward movement and blasted into the ground. The fox blew up in an exploaion of fire sending the Uchiha soaring a few feet forward. The water, lightning and wind foxes merged together before combining themselves with the storm element fox. A giant storm fox was formed and if it wasn't for Madara's dimensional disaplcement jutsu, he would have died as the technique went straight through his body and caused a massive crater in the already ruined battlefield. The ice fox purposely destroyed itself and then a giant mass of hail fell from th sky pelting Madara and began to cut his outfit and cut him as well. The dust element fox howled and then turned itself into a giant tornado as it began to destroy the earth around it on a molecular level, Madara knew only one way to counter dust element justs and that was with another dust element jutsu, luckily he had the necessary chakra natures and he had copied the jutsu from the Tsuchikage during their battle in Tetsu no Kuni. Madara then flashed through handsigns and saw the glowing yellow eyes of the dust kitsune staring through the dust tornado as it neared him.

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu/ Dust Style: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu"_ Madara yelled, a sphere of golden chakra formed in the centre of his outstrectched hands and then a cube of dust coloured chakra surrounded the sphere. The giant cube of dust was then fired towards the dust tornado, the two molecular destructive jutsus clashed before their powers cancelled each other out and were both destroyed. The earth and water foxes howled before racing towards Madara, there teeth bared in a ferocious manner. Madara could take these two jutsus down easily. He quickly formed a kagebunshin and the two flashed through handsigns.

_"Raiton:Raikurai no Jutsu/ Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Jutsu_

_"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Dragon Blast Jutsu"_

The clone fired a powerful lightning bolt from its fingertips and it smashed straight through the earthen kitsune's head right between eyes and the thing split in half and fell. The kagebunshin puffed away as a large earth dragon plowed through its existence. The earth dragon and water fox roared at each other before they clashed and created an explosion kicking up a lot of dust. Naruto growled at Madara, his amber coloured eyes filled with rage, he jumped up onto Shizuka's head. The two kitsunes opened their mouths and large fireballs formed in their open jaws. The two fireballs were fired at Madara and then merged together to form a large ball of white fire. Madara looked up at the fire ball and made handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Katana no Kaze/ Wind Style: Wind Blade"_ he yelled, the Sharingan user's arm was then enwrapped in a grey swirl of wind in the shape of a large sword, about ten feet long. Madara spun in a circle before bringing his blade of wind down onto the fireball. The wind blade was coated with fire and since it was Madara's jutsu, the white flames did not harm him. The fireball was cut in half and was decreased to nothing but little white embers. Madara then gave a battle cry and ran towards Naruto and Shizuka. Shizuka looked up at Naruto on her head.

"Oh no, Naruto, whatever shall we do?" she asked the blonde hanyou in a sarcastic tone. Naruto chuckled before charging his fist with sennin chakra. Naruto roared as he jumped and slammed his fist into the ground.

"_Doton: Dosokanwareta no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Shatter Jutsu!"_ Naruto growled and then the earth split open and a large chasm opened up seperating the powerful Uchiha from the two foxes. Naruto and Shizuka smirked at each other and looked at Madara who was glaring at them from over twenty feet away. Madara then thought it was time to end this fight and capture the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Madara held out his right hand.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" he yelled, a powerful force rocketed across the chasm and hit both Naruto and Shizuka. Shizuka was hit in the face and Naruto was hit in the chest with the gravitational energy. Naruto went flying a good few miles before landing on the ground with a thud. Shizuka was skidding across the ground before coming to a stop. Madara then charged up a great deal of chakra, the chakra was so intense and concentrated that it formed a giant cloud of blue around him. Madara held his hands together, their palms only a few inches away from touching so that it looked like Madara was praying. The chakra began to spiral and concentrated itself into a tiny black orb of gravitational energy in between Madara's hands. MAdara launched the tiny ball at Shizuka and then ball landed underneath Shizuka's stomach.

"_CHIBAKU TENSEI/ PLANETARY DEVASTATION!" (In literal english, Chibaku Tensei means Heavenly Body bursting from the Earth)_ The tiny black sphere expanded and launched itself upwards, slamming into Shizuka's stomach and knocking the wind out of her lungs. The orb grew bigger as it floated higher and when it reached a high enough altitude, the earth beneath Shizuka's floating form began to rise, the forest trees, dust, rocks, boulders and other pieces of the Earth rose up into the sky and began to surround Shizuka. The pieces began to compress together, rocks and trees wedged themselves into Shizuka flesh, but her healing factor activated and forced the foreign objects out of her body and the youkai healed her, but this onslaught of cuts and stabs continued with Shizuka being cut and healed. Finally it was too much and Shizuka was finally a giant spherical prison of stone formed in the sky trapping Shizuka, a large crater was left to show where and how much of the Earth's pieces were taken up into the stone entrapment. Naruto stared in awe at the giant floating object in the sky. The thing nearly resembled the shining silver moon next to it as it floated in the midnight blue sky.

"You know this technique was used by the Rikudo Sennin to seal away the body of the Juubi, but Nagato's Rinnengan is inferior to that of the Rikudo Sennin's as the Rikudo Sennin was the one who created the moon as a result of this technique" Madara explained. Naruto stared at Madara as the evil shinobi jumped over the chasm formed by Naruto's doton jutsu. Madraa then broke into a run as he landed on Naruto's side of the crevice. Naruto got up and rubbed the dust of his clothes, his dragon sage mode had about ten minutes before it would leave him. Naruto roared and ran towards Madara. The two powerful ninja neared each other before going into a fierce taijutsu battle. Naruto aimed a punch to Madara's face, but the man caught the fist which surprised Naruto. Madara saw his opening and fired a chakra enhanced punch to Naruto's gut. Naruto was then sent away with a strong roundhouse kick to the head. The hanyou got up and blurred away before slamming the side of his foot into Madara's back, the Uchiha went to his knees and Naruto surrounded his fox tail with chakra.

"_Kitsunebi Hanma/ Fox Tail Hammer"_ Naruto cried and slammed his tail down on Madara's body. Madara quickly performed the spacial displacement Sharingan technique and the fox tail passed harmlessly through Madara's body. Naruto was in surprised, but quickly followed up with a rasengan to Madara to the back. Madara screamed as the raw chakra ball shredded his flesh. Madara roared a battle cry before elbowing Naruto in the face knocking the hanyou away. Madara then stood up and blurred towards Naruto, but Naruto drew a number Hiraishin kunai and threw them at Madara. Madara stared as he ran, the kunai neared him, but then he saw a yellow flash, then he heard a demonic roar and a blast of blue flame followed the roar. Madara grunted in pain as the fire blast knocked him into the ground. Madara knew this technique, the legendary yellow flash technique, Hiraishin no Jutsu. Madara had fought the Yondaim Hokage before and had worked endless years on a way to combat the flying thunder god attack and he had succeeded. Madara drew a blue kunai from his weapons pouch on his left thigh and jammed it into the ground, the world began to slow as Madara saw one yellow flash hit him in the face, and two more blasts of blue flame burned his arms. Madara smirked, although he was being attacked, the blue kunai had done its work, a blue chakra pulse expanded from the kunai and then time seemed to slow down because it really did, the Hiraishin technique was more of a space-time attack rather than a movement of pure speed so Madara had managed to find a way to actually affect the spacial rifts and the time stream themselves. Madara laughed as he saw the surprised face of Naruto's as the blonde haired teenager had a fist held out behind him ready to smack Madara, his eyes were able to move, but other than that he was motionless. Madara smirked and then saw a little yellow stream behind Naruto marking his movement. Madara grabbed Naruto's face and then Madara grabbed Naruto and began to pummel him with barrages of punches and kicks and the occasional jutsu, luckily Naruto's ryu sennin abilities hadn't disappeared yet and he was able to endure most of the attacks. Madara's time was nearly up, the kunai was only able to pause time for three minutes and he had about twenty seconds left. Madara quickly formed a Shinra Tensei plowing Naruto into the ground and followed up with multiple kicks to the face before time returned to normal. Naruto gasped as he grabbed his pained face and stomach. Blood was dripping from his mouth and bruises most likely covered his body. Naruto groaned as he got up, he had about three minutes left before the dragon sennin powers wore off, the fading blue markings around his eyes, looking a bit faded, were identification of that. His wounds quickly healed, but his stamina was running out, he quickly blurred away from a punch aimed at his head by Madara and was up in the air. naruto coated his tail with chakra and performed a series of front flips with his descent.

"_KITSUNEBU HANMA/ FOX TAIL HAMMER"_ Naruto exclaimed, Madara quickly performed his dimensional displacement jutsu and the chakra coated fox tail passed harmlessly through him. Madara then punched Naruto away, but Naruto quickly stood up, but Madara had grabbed Naruto's head and slammed it into the ground using the combination of a shunshin and chakra enhanced strength. Naruto panted and his dragon sennin powers were on the brink of leaving him, with only about half a minute left. Seconds ticked by as Madara used a Shinra Tenseu to slam Naruto's body into the ground after a ferocious uppercut. Naruto groaned and with that his ryu sennin abilities left him. Madara chuckled as he stood in front of Naruto's spiky blonde hair. Naruto looked up, his eyes filled with hatred towards the man, but also the fear of being killed by this powerful being before him.

"You know, Naruto, I remember this position we were in, just before your little fox friend interfered, but now I will finally finish you off and with that kitsune-teme locked away and imprisoned in my Chibaku Tensei and the entire resistance against me knocked maybe dead, there can be no one left to save you" Madara cackled and then raised his fist into the air ready to bring it down. Naruto shut his eyes and prepared for the pain, but his cerulean eyes quickly reopened as he and the evil Uchiha before him felt a large chakra surge. The chakra surge was so powerful and large that it woke up everyone who was unconscious on the battlefield. The kages and their ninja, the nin-ken and Kioshi all rose to their feet as they felt as if a jolt of electricity had just circulated through their systems. Everyone turned to see Madara standing over a fallen Naruto, his fist raised probably for the final blow, but then they saw the two powerful shinobi looking up at something. They all turned heads to see what they were looking at and were flabbergasted at the sight. A giant ball of rock and vegetation was floating in the air above a gigantic crater, but there was an enormous amount of killing intent, bloodlust and chakra being emitted from the sphere.

* * *

Shizuka growled as she woke up, the endless amount of rocks and trees to her skull had taken its toll to knock her out, but now she was up and mad as hell. So angry that the devil himself would have shit his pants. Shizuka's body was surrounded by a red fiery aura of demonic chakra also known as youkai. Her green eyes, filled with anger and hate, pierced the darkness withing the earth sphere. She opened her large jaws and the kitsune grew to her full size in the confinements of her prison, which was 170 ft. tall. A large ball of white flame formed in her open maw before Shizuka emitted a loud roar and the fire ball was launched moving at a rocket's velocity. The fire ball took the form of a white kitsune with glowing red eyes. The fireball then made contact with the point she aimed at causing it to melt as it continued to tear its way through the rock. Everyone on the outside of the Chibaku Tensei stared at the red spot on the giant stone object.

"Impossible, she's burning through it" Madara muttered. The red spot then exploded into a million pieces of stone that fell to the ground as miniature meteors. They fell like rain and Madara had quickly formed a Domu no Sui around himself, accidentally saving Naruto in the process due to the large size of the water dome and Naruto's proximity to Madara. When the meteor shower ended, Madara let down the water shield and saw Shizuka's angry face reveal itself, her head, body and all nine of her raven coloured tails revealed exited the Chibaku Tensei and she roared in anger when she impacted with the ground, landing with a loud crash that caused many to jump from the force. Shizuka roared, which generated a chakra pulse and knocked Naruto unconscious from the force. Shizuka noticed Naruto's unconscious form and used her speed to grab Naruto, gently I might add, and placed him in front of the shinobi army. The medics quickly came to aid the unconscious kitsune hanyou, but just like everyone else, kept their eyes glued to the scene of Shizuka standing a good fifty feet away from Madara. Madara had to steel his nerves to not shit and piss his pants and to not run away screaming like a little girl.

**"UCHIHA MADARA" ** Shizuka roared in a deep voice, the voice of her demonic side, **"YOU HAVE CAUSED MANY TROUBLES HERE IN THE HUMAN REALM, KILLING INNOCENTS, ATTEMPT AT WORLD DOMINATION, AND THE ATTEMPTS TO KIDNAP MY FELLOW BIJUU AND THEIR JINCHURIKI AS WELL MY PREDECESSOR, THE FORMER KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, KIMIKO-SENSEI"** Shizuka glared at Madara as her black and white orbs of chakra were expelled from her body, Madara noticed that that amount of chakra in one single attack could kill him, so the Uchiha quickly took a number of chakra restoration pills and began to channel chakra and gravitational energies into his hands.

**"ALSO YOUR WORST CRIME, THE ATTEMPTED KILLING OF MY FRIEND AND ONE OF THE PEOPLE I SEE AS FAMILY, NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO...AS THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, I PASS JUDGEMENT ON YOUR SOUL AND YOUR JUDGMENT IS DEATH AND A SENTENCE TO SERVE THE DEVIL, LUCIFER IN A LIFETIME OF SERVITUDE IN HIS DOMAIN IN HELL!"** The black and white chakra orbs began to merge and compress to form a large sphere of red and black. The large orb then shrunk in size and Shizuka swallowed it, steam expelled from her mouth as her eyes seemed to glow with even mightier intensity. Madara's chakra and gravitational energy mixed and resulted in the formation of a greyish sphere about the same size as him.

**"NOW DIE, MY ULTIMATE MOVE, BIJUUDAMA/TAILED BEAST BALL OF DESTRUCTION!"** she yelled and then a blast of red energy erupted from her open maw, speeding towards Madara with great momentum. Madara glared.

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER LOSE, I WILL DEFEAT YOU HERE AND NOW KYUUBI!" he yelled and then let off his own attack, the greyish energy ball turned a striking blue colour and was fired in the form of a beam of concentrated blue energy (A/N: Think Kamehameha from DBZ). The two attacks neared and the shinobi on the sidelines were watching, waiting for when the two attacks would meet. Time slowed down for the two attackers, their attacks slowly seemed to meet and when they did, a large amount of energy was felt from the collision and that energy was felt by all in the elemental continent. A bright white light formed and the entire shinobi army had to cover their eyes to shield their corneas, Naruto however, had chosen this time to wake up and when he opened his eyes, he nearly singed his cornea as he quickly covered his blue eyes with his hands. Madara and Shizuka both struggled to hold their own, althought Madara's attack seemed to be smaller, it met Shizuka's own in terms of power. The two continued to try and overpower each other, but Madara, the man who was thought to be a god, was actually just a human for he was pushed backwards a bit when Shizuka's attack began to dominate the clash of powers. Shizuka noticed this and with a roar, her eyes seemed to glow even brighter and her attack grew larger before finally pushing back Madara's.

"NO, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, I CAN'T LOSE NOOOOOOOO, AAAAHHHHHHH!" Madara's screams were the only thing heard as Shizuka's bijuudama pushed back with one final movement and Madara's blue energy blast was gone and the red blast of Shizuka's bijuudama completely destroyed Madara and continued its path before causing a large explosion a few kilometres away from the battlefield that was larger than the Hokage Monument. The explosion died down and everyone unshielded their eyes. Shizuka howled in victory as the sun began to rise over the horizon that only she could see. Everyone was silent before one random guy happened to scream, "WE DID IT!" This resulted in a chain reaction of victory cries from the entire army, Naruto jumped high into the air whooped, but as he descended he saw Shizuka form a red portal, the new Kyuubi smiled and Naruto and saluted with her tail and added a foxy grin that matched Naruto's. Naruto nodded to her and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Shizuka left to take her place on the throne of demon kitsunes in the demon world. The many shinobi continued their victory cries. It was done, the Fourth Great Ninja World War, was over.

* * *

Well, that was the end of the war. All the shinobi left the battlefield to go home and drink away their troubles. New friendships had been forged on the day of the war and the many injured shinobi were healed in time, some taking as much as a few years to heal, but they eventually made it through to fight and live another day. The sun shined bright and the futures of the younger generation of shinobi looked bright, but none shined quite so bright as that of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's.

* * *

**Ten Years Later (A/N: Naruto and the others are twenty five)**

Tongight was a special night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The entire village had gathered at the Hokage Tower to witness this historic day that would be known throughout the elemental continent. This was so important that Tsunade saw fit to invite the other kages. A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki all sat in their V.I.P seats looking at Tsunade waiting for when she would announce the newest member to the elemental shadows, the Rokudaime Hokage. Tsuande silenced the crowd and they listened intently.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have gathered you all today to witness this great day, but first let's welcome our V.I.P's, Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono and Kazekage-dono as well as the leader of the nine bijuu and mistress of the demon kitsune clan, Namikaze Shizuka" she said as the villagers and shinobi clapped for them. The four village leaders and the Kyuubi no Kitsune nodded to their applauders. Tsunade cleared her throat before continuing.

"Now then, I am here to tell you that I am stepping down as the Godaime Hokage because let's face it I mean I'm too old for this job even though I don't look like it" she said earning a few laughs from the crowd, even Gaara snickered, "and like my predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage who had died three years ago from old age, had once said and I quote, 'I leave you in good hands, with some I trust greatly' end quote. This man is known throughout the elemental nations as the Furasshu no Akumahi, he is the son of the the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato and the red haired seals mistress, Uzumaki Kushina. He is a bit of a gaki, but we still love him, I present to you, Konoha, your newest leader, the Rokudaime Hokage, NAMIKAZE...UZUMAKI..NARUTO!" she exclaimed. The crowd roared in applause as Naruto stepped up to the railings, he had grown to be a whopping 6 ft. 2 inches, his blonde spkiy hair had grown so that he looked so much like his father you could swear it was the Yondaime himself, his spiky bangs being held back by his black Konoha Hitai-at,e and he wore a pair of black pants, black ninja sandals, a dark green t-shirt with a dragon and fox on it and over that was a white cloak with red flames on the bottom and the sleeves that was like his father's except it had 'Rokudaime Hokage' stitched in kanji on it. Naruto smiled down as he remembered his life, his horrible childhood, to his genin days, to his chunin escapades, to his training wth Jiraya and finally to his battle with Madara. He then held out his hand. The crowd stopped clapping and cheering.

"Arigato, Obaa-chan" he said, Tsunade held back the urge to punch the man before her, "now then, as Rokudaime I will do all I can to protect this village and all those who are in it, I would like to say, that although I am strong, I could never have done it all without the help of friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Fu, Sora and all the rest of them. So this goes out to the younger ninja in the crowd, remember that whether it be on the battlefield or catching that damn cat, Tora" Naruto said, the ninja's the crowd laughed at that, Naruto chuckled also, "remember that you should never be alone" Naruto said. Naruto and the crowd then heard a roar in the sky. In the starlit sky, kanji made of blue fire spelt out a message for Naruto, this is what it said.

'Congrats Naruto on achieving your dream of becoming Hokage, continue to be the best- Kioshi' and underneath the message was Naruto's catchphrase, 'I Never give up, that's my Nindo, DATTEBAYO!' Naruto thanked Kioshi as the dragon roared before flying through his message erasing it from the sky, fireworks flew into the sky a few minutes later and the crowd cheered and clapped.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" he yelled, the crowd quieted once again to hear what their Hokage had to say, Naruto looked at evryone with a harsh gaze and had an angry expression before he grinned his foxy grin "LET'S PARTY!" the crowd showed their agreement with cheers and claps once again.

Naruto and his friends were known by many names throughout the elemental nations. Naruto, Sora and Sasuke were named the new Sannin, Naruto was the Kitsune Sennin, Sora was Finnikus Sennin and Sasuke was the Taka Sennin. They all got married and had children of their own, Sasuke with Sakura, Kiba with Hinata, Shino with Fu, Neji with Tenten, Lee had somehow found a girl who liked him and Shikamaru, surprisingly married Temari.

Naruto of course married Sora and they had five children together, all of them were hanyous, with one blonde fox tail and a pair of fox ears poking out through their blonde covered heads. They had one boy, twin girls and finally twin boys. Time flew by and times had changed, the newest generation of shinobi were made and soon their names will be known in history also.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

Five blonde children ran through town laughing as they had pulled their latest pranks on each of their teachers. The eldest of the five was a blonde boy with spiky hair and azure eyes who looked to be 12, there were twin girls who looked to be around 9 years old and twin boys who were at least 5 were all with the elder boy. All of them were blonde, the girls had long flowing hair which reached their mid back and had startling cerulean eyes and both had whisker marks on their faces and the twin boys had straight hair, but seemed to spike up in the back and they both had sky blue coloured eyes and they all had fox ears and a single fox tail marking them as kitsune hanyous, like their father. They were all running from multicoloured chunin ranked ninjas and were laughing their heads off as some jonin joined the chase.

"NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI REMEI MINATO, KIMMY, YORUICHI, AOI AND JAMES, YOU FIVE ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE CATCH YOU AND SEND YOU TO YOUR FATHER!" Umino Iruka yelled as he chased them.

"NEVER!" the five siblings retorted.

**Up on the Hokage Monument**

A blonde haired man with spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes was dressed in a jonin uniform underneath the cloak of the Rokudaime Hokage as he stood next to a blonde haired woman with azure eyes and her hair flowed from her head like silk ending at her waistline. The two of them chuckled as they observed the scene from atop the Yondaime Hokage's head.

"So Naruto-kun, are you going to punish them?" the woman asked. Naruto looked at wife with a serious expression.

"Of course I am Sora-chan" he said before his eyes obtained a loom of mischief which only enhanced his already fox like features, " I mean come one pelting your teachers with rainbow paint filled balloons, that's too common, I had taught them much better than that, I'll have to teach more in my pranking arts" Naruto said as both he and wife laughed. Sora and Naruto calmed down and continued to watch their children get chased by the ninja. Naruto and Sora looked at each other.

"Should we get them?" she asked. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah...I'll race you there" he challenged. Sora smirked, "You're on" The two high classed ninja waited for a while and then the wind blew through their hair.

"IKUZO!" and the two disappeared in swirls of fire, their laughter being carried by the wind across the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

**_And the Legend goes on_**

**_(A/N: Well my readers, that's it, this is the final chapter, I hoped you all liked it. I know that those who liked this story will be sad that it has come to its tragic end, but hey it's happy ending, everyone loves a happy ending, except emos and lonely people. Anyway please review and I once again wish a happy holidays to you, think of this final chapter as my gift to all you readers and just a heads up, my other stories will be Naruto crossovers, the first three being NarutoxPokemon because I've always wanted to make those, but just in case I'll put up a poll for each type of crossover story I have in mind and you guys vote I wouldn't like it if you guys were disappointed in me. Once again Happy Holidays from Kitsunedragon and check out the poll :D)_**


End file.
